A Different World
by Ms. Perception
Summary: Kinda AU. At the end of the world, a vampire with a soul made a wish that those he loved would have a better life. This is story of that life and all the ups and downs in the lives of the new Scoobies.
1. Meet the Scoobies!

*I posted a version of this story earlier in the year. Since then I have done some major revisions and I think they're a little bit better actually. Obviously this is major AU here. Mostly everyone with the exception of Angel (of course) and Doyle (yes, I said Doyle) are human. This is a major reworking of the whole Buffy-verse. Hopefully you guys will like and leave reviews. Please don't flame, if you don't like it, just say so and move on. Well enough pleading, go forth and read! If you like I'll take time out of my busy schedule of stalking Angel spoilers and write more. 

Willow Rosenberg sat with her legs firmly tucked underneath her on the bleacher seat of Sunnydale High's gymnasium. Her eyes were firmly locked on the petite blonde she called a best friend and her unfortunate sparring partner. Finally after watching the poor vampire take yet another hit to his precious hair, Willow cleared her throat and addressed the clearly, angry slayer.

"Come on, Buffy. Take it easy on Angel. You're just upset with this new Watcher, not with Angel." 

Buffy ignored her and continued to shoot out a flurry of punches and kicks. "Hey, watch the hair!" Angel cried as blocked another punch. "Willow has a point though. I think you're overreacting just a little here." 

Buffy Summers ceased her tirade of punches and kicks and glared at the vampire. "What are you deficient? This couldn't be any worse. This so called Council of Watchers decides now after two years that they are going to send another Watcher to replace Merrick? I've been doing just fine with you, Angel!"

"I know, Buffy, but I'm not a watcher and I knew this day was coming." 

"Well I didn't. I have never even heard of the Council of Watchers before this. I mean it's like hello they have a council? Since when? And why did they wait all this time to send him? What happened now that didn't happen right after Merrick died?"

"He let you die," a new voice pointed out. Angel barely suppressed a growl of annoyance as Riley Finn entered the gym. Naturally the young man made his way over to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her tinier frame protectively. The fact that the girl could lift a small bus without breaking a sweat just didn't seem to register with him. He viewed Buffy as someone he had to protect through all means.

Perhaps this is why he was the strongest one in support of the new Watcher being in Sunnydale. He figured that this Rupert Giles would finally put an end to the relationship between the ensouled vampire and his Buffy. The sooner he got here the better. 

"So when is he due to arrive?" Riley asked, clearing his thoughts away and focusing on the blonde in his arms.

"Tonight," Buffy snorted. "He and his kids, if you can believe, are getting in around eight. Then old Rupert starts work in the school library, no doubt to keep tracks on me, and his kids start school here," Buffy snorted in derision. "We'll probably have to baby-sit them too."

"Buffy, that's not nice. I imagine it can't be easy for them to be the kids of a watcher. Knowing that your father would devote everything they have to this one girl, it must get lonely sometimes," Willow put on her resolve face. Buffy pouted for a moment and sighed. 

"Wow, Will's resolve face comes through again," Angel grinned at the redheaded Wicca. "And it only took you how long to learn how to do that?" 

"Careful or I'll turn you into a toad!" 

"And I just came in at absolutely the wrong time," Xander Harris quipped as he joined the group in the gym. He, the perpetually late Cordelia Chase and frequently absent Doyle were the final members of the Scooby gang as they liked to be called. They were a motley crew that consisted of a slayer, a vampire with a soul, a half demon Irishman who got visions, a semi-powerful Wicca, and three average yet essential humans. But to Buffy they were much more than just that. They were what kept her sane and what saved her life more times than she could count. 

She remembered how lost she felt after Merrick had been killed right in front of her face. That was the night she met Angel. She was immediately drawn to the brooding vampire, but he saw her more as someone to teach than someone to love and gradually the romantic feelings were replaced by feelings of friendship and an unshakable bond was formed between the two. Buffy moved to Sunnydale a few months after that and Angel had followed. There she had met Xander and Willow. Cordelia had managed to fall into the group, though claiming to hate the lot of them every second of every day. Doyle was the vision having messenger of the Powers that Be. His visions often saved the lives of one or more of the Scoobies. Like that night with the Master… 

It still pained her to think of that night. If Doyle hadn't got that vision in time…. She snuggled deeper into Riley's embrace trying to find comfort from the demons that plagued her mind. But there was no comfort to be had. She had been dating the year older Riley for almost two years now and even though he was her normal guy, something didn't feel right. Doyle had a vision one night that led to them rescuing Riley from being snacked on by a bunch of vampires and he had been a part of Buffy's life since. She supposed she loved him, or at least she wanted to be in love with him. He was everything she thought she wanted: normal had a steady pulse and no sun allergies. She shook her head, of course she loved Riley. She stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, much to the disgust of everyone else in the room. Riley was not as popular with them though. It was no secret her friends did not approve of her boyfriend, especially Angel, who looked at her as a little sister and someone he had to protect at all costs, and Xander, who saw her as a sister, a really, really hot sister he just happened to have the hots for a little while.

"So," Willow said, trying to fight the urge to bolt and to prevent Xander or Angel from saying something insulting about Riley. It wasn't that she approved or liked Riley any more than the others, it was just that she knew having Riley around made Buffy semi happy and semi happy was more than enough reasons for her to protect the brainless dolt. Her lips twisted in a smirk as the thoughts floated in her head. She shook her head and focused on the group in front of her. "Anyone seen Cordy and Doyle today?"

"Knowing them they are probably in the janitor's closet again," Buffy giggled. At that moment their missing members came running breathlessly into the gym.

"Sorry we're late," Doyle panted. His hair was sticking to the side and his clothes were even more rumpled than usual. Willow covertly hid her smile and looked at Buffy who was grinning suggestively. "I had a, uh, appointment. Yeah an appointment." 

"And I had to um, cheer. I had cheerleading practice and it ran late," Cordelia Chase flashed them a winning smile. "You know me! Committed till the end." 

Angel chuckled at the duo. "What? You got a comment, Brood Boy?" Cordelia snapped her gaze over to Angel.

"I can smell you two all over each other!" Angel snickered. Doyle flushed red as did Cordelia. "Why can't you two just admit you're dating? It's not like we don't all already know!" 

"Its not that easy and you know it," Cordelia snapped. Doyle looked at her for a moment and his blue eyes registered hurt before he walked out the gym. Cordelia sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "Happy now, Angel? Was there a point to this meeting or does my life just suck extra hard for no reason?" 

"Well we were here to talk about how much Buffy doesn't want a new Watcher." 

"But Buffy we could definitely use the extra fire power and the fact that you really need a watcher. Someone who is actually trained to do this," Riley stated as if talking to a small child. "Someone who can actually watch your back and not let you die."

"Just drop it already, Fish Boy. You weren't even there! You only heard about it second hand so can you please just drop it as it is a sensitive subject for those of us who were actually there that night!" Angel ground out. He spared Buffy an apologetic glance. "I can't do this today. I'll see you tomorrow same time, library right?"

"Of course," Buffy answered as he stalked out the door in the same direction Doyle headed out in. Buffy sighed before facing Riley. "What is your problem? Why do you hate Angel so much?"

"He is a vampire, Buffy and you're a vampire slayer. I don't know why you all keep glazing over that fact. You're job is to slay the vampires." 

"Angel is a good vampire and you know it. He has helped us since the day I moved to this town. If it hadn't been for him Luke and his gang would have gone through with their whole scheme we would have been royally screwed," Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "You have no right to speak to him or about him like that. He is like my best friend and an even better ally."

Riley relented realizing he was not going to win this argument. "Fine. I'm sorry." He placed a kiss on her hair. He could only hope that the new watcher would have a problem with his slayer relying on the help of a formerly evil vampire with a supposed soul helping them out now. 

"So," Xander tried to change the subject. "Cordy and Doyle huh?"

"Shove it, Harris, or else. Was there anything else that needed to be said?" Cordelia asked impatiently. 

"Well there was," Willow cleared her throat and glared at Riley. "But since someone chased Angel away, I'll have to wait until tomorrow to ask."

"What's up, Will?"

"It seems as the Anointed one is calling in some heavy hitters, two vampires from the Master's line. I was hoping that Angel could give us some information since he is from the line of Aurelius. But I guess that is out now."

Willow glared at Riley, who only shrugged and grabbed onto Buffy once again. Willow rolled her eyes. She stood up abruptly and grabbed her backpack. "I'm out of here. I am gonna go find Angel."

"He is probably checking on Doyle, wherever he is. Check out Willy's," Xander suggested. Cordelia looked up from her ever so absorbing nails at the sound of the Irishman's name. 

"You shouldn't have to go there alone, Willow. I'll go with you." Before Willow could even reply, Cordelia had dragged her out the gym. 

Buffy and Xander waited a hair breath before laughing hysterically. "Oh my," Buffy wiped her tears away. "She is so in love with him! Why can't she just admit it?"

"Because he is a demon," Riley explained. "Its just wrong that she can even have romantic feelings for that thing." 

Xander tensed up. "Fish Boy, I really don't care what you have to say about Angel. I'm not really a big fan of his anyway but back up off Doyle. He's a good guy and even more the butt monkey of this group than me. You try getting those head splitting visions and see how great you feel? It's because of that thing that most of us are still standing here today. Hell, it's because of one of Doyle's visions that we found your ungrateful carcass about to be fed on by vampires." 

Riley closed his eyes tightly. "You're right. I'm sorry, Xandman. We're cool?"

"Yeah," Xander mumbled reluctantly only after catching the hopeful look that Buffy was throwing his way. "So I wonder what the new watcher and his family are like."

"You just want to know if he has a hot daughter!" Buffy teased him as the trio started to make their way out of the gym. 

"Naturally," Xander shrugged, slinging a causal arm around Buffy's shoulders. "I'm telling ya, Buff. This might not be as bad as you're trying to make it. As a matter of fact I get good feelings from this whole situation." 

"Really now?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. 

Xander nodded. "I feel that everything is going to change and possibly for the better." Buffy glanced up and saw that for once the usually joking brunette was looking serious. She smiled at him briefly. 

"I hope you're right, Xander. I really hope you're right." 

*Alright, so what did you think? Thought it sucked, thought it had potential, thought I should grow up and accept that the show is over… wait no sorry, that's my best friend. Um, well yeah let me know what you thought. Thanks. 


	2. Enter the twins?

**Disclaimer: Forgot to say this in the beginning though I think it goes without saying, don't own it… will never own it… if I did it wouldn't be over now would it… sigh… **

**Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I honestly wasn't expecting anymore than one or two that said 'ha, ha, your story sucks!' So thanks for not telling me the story sucks. Um this chapter might though, but anyway moving on. Let's see, yes Spike will be in this story, because he is my favorite character. To gyrlfrend, yes Riley is there but not for long. This is definitely a B/S story with only the slightest bits of B/R, only just enough to make the story work and to prevent readers from becoming physically ill. Darla and Dru will also be showing up and of course Tara. So keep reading. I promise it will get better once all the introductions are over and stuff. Okay peace for now! **

"I'm late, I'm late," Buffy kept the litany on her status of tardiness steady in her head as she raced through the halls of the high school. She was beyond late for first period class and all she could focus on was getting there. It was because of this that she slammed into someone sending him head first into an open locker door.

"Bloody hell!" 

Buffy paused and looked down at the young man sprawled on the floor cradling his broken nose with a small cut on his forehead bleeding as well. She couldn't say that she remembered seeing him around but then again her school did have a lot of people in it. The boy had bleached curly hair that was currently hanging in his eyes. Piercing blue eyes glared up at her from his position on the floor. 

"Bloody watch where you going, you silly bint!" 

Buffy huffed. If it was one thing other than dying and fighting vampires that she hated, it was being told that she was in the wrong, even if she was. "You're lucky I don't know what half of what you just said means. It's not my fault you can't look where you're going. You might want to get some ice for that though!" with a casual flip of her hair she spun on her heels intent on at least making a fashionable getaway before the bell rang. She could swear she heard the boy mutter something but she had no time to register it as she tripped on her own two feet and landed awkwardly in front of her classroom door just as the bell rang. 

"You might want to get some ice for that, luv."

Buffy narrowed her eyes as he walked away in a swirl of leather, completely pulling off the fashionable getaway idea. As students started to pour out of the classroom into the hallway, Buffy cursed under her breath. She tried to gather as much calm and dignity as one who was sprawled across the floor possibly could. "And I'm not your luv!" 

Besides the rather awful start, Buffy's day went rather well. Now she and the high school aged members of the Scoobies were on their way to the library with Willow leading the way, because of course she was the only one who actually knew where the room was located. They entered tentatively upon hearing voices. 

"Hold on this is probably going to hurt," a female voice warned cautiously. There was a silence and then a loud audible popping noise followed by an extremely loud cry of pain, which was punctuated by the most colorful string of curses that any of them had ever heard. 

"You see!" Xander pointed wild eyed. "I told you they tortured students in the libraries."

"Wow you were right," Cordelia nodded blankly. Her eyes widened at the implications of the statement. She turned to Buffy and clutched the Slayer's arm tightly. "Oh god, Xander was right. The armies of hell themselves are trembling! The final apocalypse has come! Xander was right about something! We have to get the hell out of here now!" 

"Calm down," Riley ordered. "No one is being tortured. I'm sure there is a rational explanation for all of this, if you two would just pipe down." They did as they were told albeit with a series of silent insults and daggers being thrown his way. Buffy rolled her eyes but smiled as Cordelia lessened her tight grip on the blonde's arm. Aside from the cries of pain, there was no other apparent sign of life in the library. So gathering her nerves, she stepped further into the library.

"Um, hello, I'm looking for a Rupert Giles," Buffy called out. There was a shuffle and then a middle aged man appeared at the door. He pushed his glasses up carefully regarding the teenagers in the doorway. His button up shirt was loosened at the top and his tie hung up around his neck. His shirt sleeves were rolled up as he leaned against the door to his office watching the newcomers curiously.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm Buffy," she introduced herself. "Buffy Summers."  He stared at her blankly as if he was having trouble comprehending why this girl knew him. Buffy looked around nervously and upon deciding the area was secure enough, she added onto her introduction. "Um, you're supposed to be my watcher."

"Oh yes, Buffy," he slapped his forehead and shook his head. He stepped forward to shake her hand. "So sorry about that, won't happen again. Yes, I'm Rupert. But you can call me Giles. Everyone does." He smiled at her and she could feel all her previous apprehension about this watcher going out the door.

"Oh, cool," Buffy smiled. Maybe this won't be so entirely bad. "Oh these are the Scoobies. They help me with slayage duty. This is Cordelia, Xander, Willow and my boyfriend, Riley."

"Nice to meet you all," Giles walked over and shook their hands.  Buffy noticed he looked a little surprised when she mentioned her friends and made a mental note to figure out what that meant. She snapped back to reality when she realized he was still talking. "Uh you'll have to excuse my disorganization. I'm not usually this well out of it. My son had an accident this morning and I was a little preoccupied helping him out." 

"It wasn't a bloody accident, she did it on purpose!" a voice protested from the small office. 

"William, I doubt some girl who barely even knows you had it out for you already," Giles retorted tiredly. He sent the Scoobies a quick look of apology and turned back to the office. "Why don't you stop sulking and come out of here." He paused for a moment. "Both of you." A very familiar blonde head poked its way out of the office followed by another blonde young woman. The girl was looking anywhere but at the Scoobies while her male companion had his blue eyes focused on a violently blushing Buffy who was trying to hide behind Riley.

"It's her! She is the bloody one that did this to me!" 

"William, do control your mouth!" Giles admonished. He then turned to his newest charge who was still unsuccessfully trying to duck behind Riley. "Is what my very loud and rude son saying true?"

"I'm so sorry," Buffy cried. This was a great first impression, she chided herself. Disfigure your watcher's son on the first day! 

Giles' eyes flickered between his son and the Slayer. The former growled a little before sighed in resignation. "Fine, its okay." He lowered his hand from his injured nose and allowed them all to take in its condition. Aside from the slightly redness of the area surrounding it, his nose was apparently fine. "Look its good as new. Thanks to Glenda anyway."

"Glenda? As in the good witch?" Cordelia wrinkled her brow in confusion. 

"That would be me." It was then that they all remembered the girl who had emerged from the office with William Giles. She managed a wan smile suddenly nervous with the attention of all the people in the room on her. 

"Uh, allow me to introduce, my son, William and my daughter, Tara." His son cleared his throat. "Oh bloody hell fine. I mean my son, Spike." 

"Spike?" Buffy arched an eyebrow.

Spike smirked at her and suddenly Buffy found herself gulping noticeably. He swaggered closer to her and leaned down to her ear. "I'd tell you how I got the name but then I'd have to kill you." 

"That is the cheesiest line ever," Buffy pushed him away gently trying very hard to ignore the muscles in his chest that she could feel through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. He merely grinned at her and joined his sister by the check out counter. 

"You said you fixed his nose, you're a healer or something?" Willow asked inexplicably intrigued by the female Giles. 

Tara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I, I guess you c-c-could say that. I, I, I practice magic sometimes." 

"Sometimes?" Spike crowed in disbelief. "Don't let the quiet stuttering fool you. She is the bloody greatest Wicca on the West Coast!" Tara blushed and buried her face in her hands. Spike slung his arm around her should smiling with pride. 

He is so cute, Buffy thought. Oh god, oh god, bad Buffy. You have a boyfriend. Smile at your boyfriend now! Buffy turned automatically and smiled at Riley who seemed to take it as a sign that Buffy was not being charmed by Spike. 

The doors to the library swung open and Doyle and Angel walked in. It was clear from the way that Doyle's whole body tensed up that he was still unsure of where he stood with Cordelia. The cheerleader walked up to him, grabbed him by the face and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away both were panting slightly out of breath. A wide grin spread across her face upon seeing the dazed and confused look on his. "I love you," she whispered touching their foreheads together. He nodded and mumbled something along the same. 

"It's about damn time," Willow rolled her eyes. "Seriously they have been fighting that one for months now." 

"Giles this is my boyfriend, Doyle," Cordelia practically gushed. Doyle was practically beaming and Angel cleared his throat. Cordelia looked at blankly before the vampire nodded his head towards Giles, Spike and Tara. "Oh, you want an introduction!" she grinned. "And this is our pet vamp, Angel." 

"As in Angelus?" Spike now raised a scarred eyebrow that Buffy couldn't help but find sexy. Bad Buffy, she thought again. Look at your boyfriend. That lasted about as long as Spike's silence. "Angelus, The Scourge of Europe, the Killer with the face of an angel?"

"Yeah I really prefer just Angel."

"Angelus, the Scourge of Europe is helping the Slayer?" Giles removed his glasses and gave them a good rub on his shirt.

Angel looked down at his shoes with his head bowed. "A lot has changed since those days."

"Like your soul?" Tara asked quietly. Spike cocked his head taking in what his sister very carefully. 

"You got a soul?" Spike shook his head. "How lame is that?" 

"It's not lame," Willow protested on behalf of her friend. "It's noble and very cool." 

Giles hid a smile behind his hand and then turned to Angel. "So you have put your past behind you?"

"No matter what I do my past will never be erased," Angel answered honestly. "I just hope that one day I can begin to atone for all the countless lives I've destroyed."

Giles nodded. "Buffy, do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"Well, the Council certainly won't like this," Giles said to his children. They exchanged knowing glances before smiling in unison at the vampire. 

"I think that means you definitely can stay." 

Riley frowned. This was definitely not what he was expecting. He was hoping this new Watcher would have more sense than this. But now as he eyed the platinum blonde standing at the counter, he could tell he had bigger problems than just Angel to deal with. Spike caught his gaze and stared back with equal intensity and an irritating smirk.

"Well this is weird," Spike said finally shaking his head as he observed the group. "A Slayer with friends."

"No weirder than a watcher with children," Angel pointed out. "Or a vampire with a soul."

"Well then I guess we belong together huh, pet?" Buffy felt herself shiver at his glance and found herself staring into the deep blue pools. 

"That remains to be seen," she retorted. He flashed a quick grin before retreating into the back room with Tara trailing after him. Buffy couldn't help the appreciative gaze that lingered on him as she disappeared into the room. Things definitely just got a whole lot more interesting in Sunnydale, she thought with a smile curving her lips. 

*So… like? Hate? Let me know. Ciao for now.


	3. The Shadow Knows

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since last chapter. Still don't own the show. Joss, Mutant Enemy and a whole bunch of other rich guys do. Sigh… sucks being a poor college student!! Grrr... Arrgh!**

**Pairings (for now): B/R (I know, I know), C/D, implied W/T, and B/S (I'm a diehard Spuffy fan, so don't worry to all you Spuffy people. To all B/A fans, sorry but not in this story. It's very nice to him though! *backs away from the glares***

**Notes: You like this, you really like this! Yay! I was reading all the suggestions in the reviews and taking them into consideration. So if you have anymore, please feel free to let me know. I have a general idea how this story is going to go but I'm open to any and all suggestions. I originally wasn't going to have Lindsey but now I think I can fit him in a little later in the story. I'm glad people like the idea of Spike and Tara as twins, I thought that might be a little weird but hey it worked. Thanks for not saying 'ha, ha my story sucks!' LOL except for those that did, hehe. Glad you liked last chapter. So on with the story…**

"So this is Sunnydale," Xander finished the tour with a slight frown. He looked to find his "tour group" standing with a blank on his face.

"Not much to look at, huh?" 

 "Nothing much to look at but hey it's got a Hellmouth." 

Spike grinned and shrugged. "Good tourist attraction right there. Come one, come all, and see the amazing mouth of hell. Careful not to step too close lest you be sucked into some hell dimension and tortured for hundreds of years." Xander chuckled as the two boys continued to walk. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"So what's the deal with you and Tara? Tara is a witch, but you, you aren't. So how come you know magic?" 

"My dad is a watcher, which also stands for abnormally paranoid parent. He started training us when we could walk, even before that. Tara learned it faster than me obviously. I took better with the physical training. So dad had us split up for a time." 

Xander stopped walking and stared at him in shock. "Your dad split you two up?"

Spike lowered his head obviously going over the thoughts in his head and then nodded. He lifted his eyes and met Xander's surprised stare. "Don't start thinking my dad is some kind of jerk. Trust me he regrets it now. Man does he regret it. But at the time he thought it was necessary. It didn't end the way he thought it would. Tara got hurt and we've never been apart since then." 

Xander could tell there was something more to this story but he wouldn't force it. He was surprised that Spike had opened up that much to him for starters. They had only been hanging out a few days. He gave him a little encouraging smile and they started walked once more. "So after Buffy and Riley finish their sweep of the cemeteries they're going to meet us back at the Bronze. By the time we get there Willow and Tara should be back from their tour."

"I'm glad Tara made a friend." 

"She doesn't usually make friends very easily, huh?"

"No, not usually. She is too quiet. Plus that and the fact that she is such a strong witch kind of make her a freak to other people." 

"Well that makes her perfect for Willow. Will is just happy to find someone like her that isn't evil and trying to kill all the cheerleaders or a rat." Spike paused and glanced at Xander out the corner of his eye. 

"You guys don't live normal lives do you?"

"You're dad is a watcher! You're one to talk about normal!" Xander grinned. 

"Do you think it's a little odd that my sister and Red decided to go on their own 'private tour' together, alone? And the town isn't that big. Why haven't we run into them at least once? I wonder what they're doing."

Xander's smile grew wider thinking about what the two girls could be doing right at that moment. Spike noticed this and sent him a warning punch to the shoulder. "Hey now, she is still my sister, lesbian or not!" 

"You said lesbian!" 

"Shut up, whelp," Spike tried to say menacingly but the smile that threatened to crack his face in two completely destroyed the image. "So what else do you guys do around here for fun?"

"You mean besides the three things in this town I showed you. We Bronze, we patrol, and we bowl. It's our way." 

"Kinda on the boring side there." 

"Yeah well what are you gonna do about it." 

They walked in an amicable silence for a few minutes. "So what's the deal with Buffy and Captain America? They seriously date?"

"Unfortunately, Buffy's lapse in sanity known as Riley has been in existence for almost two years now. Ever since she moved here freshmen year."

"Very disturbing indeed. Well, she seems pretty nice." 

"You have the hots for Buffy!" Xander's eyes widened and he pointed at Spike dramatically. "You want her!" 

"I do not!" Spike protested weakly. He shook his head as the brunette continued to point at him wildly.

"You so do. No guy says 'oh, she seems pretty nice' about any girl. I don't care who without having at least a slight attraction."

"You're out of your gourd, Harris. And even if I did, which I don't, it doesn't matter, you said that she and White Bread are a couple, right?"

"Yeah but none of us like him, except maybe Will, she is nice to everyone, wait no, she hates him too." 

Spike laughed loudly attracting the attention of two vampires looking for easy prey. They instantly went after for the two boys. Xander let loose a few kicks and punches that Angel had taught him in an effort to at least fend his attacker off long enough to get to Spike. But when he turned to find the platinum blonde he was mildly shocked to see that Spike was more than handling his own. "He wasn't kidding about taking to the physical training," Xander muttered to himself. He hesitated for a moment and that's when the vampire took advantage of his distraction and tried to take a bite out of his neck. Before he could even finish lowering his fangs to the brunette's neck, a stake was plunged into his chest and a rain of dust showered Xander. 

He opened one eye praying the person he thought would be there wouldn't be. He sighed upon realizing it was one half of the current topic of their conversation, and not the better half. He opened both eyes to stare at Riley. Before the boy could even begin his lecture on safety on the Hellmouth, he noticed that Buffy hadn't moved to help Spike yet. In fact she was watching him fight. This led to him watching Spike. The blonde was fighting better than any of the rest of them could with the exception of course of Buffy, Angel and Doyle in demon form. He didn't seem to be in any need of their assistance, with the exception of one tool. Almost as if she knew what he needed, Buffy tossed him a stake, which he caught effortlessly. 

He winked at her as means of a thank you and plunged the stake into the vampire in front of him. As the dust settled Buffy pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against and circled him. She looked him over critically as if examining him. Spike watched her amused by the display.

"Impressive," she said finally. 

"Do I meet your standards, pet?"

"You'll do," she shot back playfully causing a smile to break out on his face. She suddenly felt the urge to be closer to him. Despite Riley being there she followed on her impulse and stepped closer to him. She could feel her heart racing as she glanced up into his eyes. "Yeah I think we'll keep you." 

"Good, didn't want to get thrown back into the pit," he whispered. His eyes were locked first on her eyes and then slowly her lips. She was looking at his and it took every bit of her energy and willpower to resist touching him. Well every bit of her energy, willpower and Riley whining in the background. She moved away from Spike reluctantly and walked back towards her boyfriend. Buffy wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped in place with Riley. She already missed the feeling she got from the bleached blonde. 

Spike straightened himself up and followed the couple off in the direction they had come from. Xander hung back a safe distance to think. He had just seen the whole thing between his new friend and Buffy. It was safe to say that Riley probably wouldn't be a problem much longer now that Spike was around. Xander grinned and jogged ahead to catch up with Spike.

Unbeknownst to the group, two pairs of eyes were trained on their every movement. As soon as the four had walked away, two female vampires stepped out of the shadows. The blonde's lips curved into a cruel smile as she watched the platinum blonde. Her brown eyes focused on her companion, a brunette clad in a tight velvet gown with long glowing hair that cascaded down her back. She was a sharp contrast to the short haired blonde who chose to dress like she was from this century. She found she fit in better, but as she continued to watch her companion, she knew that fitting in would never be one of her strong suits.

"Well? Are they part of Angelus' crew or not?"

"Yes, daddy loves them all very much. But oh that one is special. The stars whisper his name and the greatness he shall bring forth to this world. The light loves him dearly. But Miss Edith says he shall be ours, Mummy. We must take him from the light and bring him to the dark. And then we can bring daddy back for good."

The blonde smiled again. "Yes Angelus, we'll be a family again very soon, my love. Come along, Dru. We should get back. The Annoying One won't be too pleased that we let some of his playthings get dusted."

The other vampire made a whining noise and pouted. "Miss Edith doesn't like him, mummy. Why must we play with the boy?"

"Because, Dru. The Master chose him as his heir," she explained exasperated. For some reason Drusilla just didn't seem to understand the importance of the Anointed One. Then again… neither did she. Darla paused for a moment and then smiled at the other vampire. "You know what? You have a point there, Dru. Why are we taking orders from a brat like him? We're the Scourge of Europe here. Let's just kill." 

"The stars will sing our praises and dance with our infinite joy!"

"Uh yeah sure, whatever you say." The blonde sighed as the vampiress started to sway from side to side listening to whatever it was that only she could hear. "Girl gets nuttier with each century that passes." 

*So Darla and Dru are now in the picture. Next up is Dawn, who hopefully won't be as annoying to people as she was in the show. Sometimes that girl just irritated the hell out of me! Oh well. Ciao for now.


	4. Why Giles is Jan Brady

**Disclaimer: **In how many more chapters will this be necessary? Trust me, when I own the rights to this show, you guys will be the fourth to know. Until then just look at all prior chapters for disclaimer info.

****

**Author's Notes (and oh boy is it long):** Wow it's been awhile, huh? I'm glad you all still like the story. I am so sorry to anyone who was following this story. I just started college again *junior year, yay!* anyway, that is why it took me so long to update. I promise that as soon as I get internet the updates will be coming much faster. As a matter of fact I wrote chapters 4 and 5 already and all I am doing is proofing them and waiting for the Hotwire guys to come give me internet! I'm dying without it just in case anyone cares. And please no one sic Harmony's minions on me that is a thought that scares the hell out me over here! And on that note, yeah Harmony is going to be in here as well. What would we do without everyone's favorite moron! LOL. Lindsey is going to be here, I promise, just not for a little while. And Dawn is irritating, grylfrend, but she won't be too much of a nuisance here, hopefully. And about the dastardly duo *nice name by the way* turning Spike, well all I have to say is look on the bright side, I like him in the daylight too! And I like bending the rules of everything. That answers any questions? Probably not so look forward to chapter five being up sometime this week or weekend. Bye for now!

"Where's Buffy?" 

If he heard that question one more time, Giles was liable to strangle all of the teenagers that passed through the library that afternoon. First it had been Doyle, followed shortly by Cordelia, also asking the same question. After seeing each other, however, the question seemed to be forgotten as soon as they saw each other. They ran out of the library hand in hand with Cordelia giggling like a hyena. As adorable as they were as a couple, it was still a highly sickening sight to behold. 

Then of course came Xander who was looking for someone to go somewhere with him. He wasn't interested in the exact details of where it was but of course Xander had felt the need to inform of him. Too bad he had experience with a teenage son and he was very good at tuning the excited babble. Finally, Willow and Tara had entered and also asked the same dreaded question. However, they led Xander away leaving him alone and in peace, so he didn't mind as much. 

But still if he heard that damn question one more time Giles was going to strangle someone. Honestly did no one come to the library to check out a book or even to see him? They only came to see Buffy. It seemed as if the whole world was like a television that was developed around Buffy! Suddenly the doors to the library swung open and broke him out of his thoughts. 

"Where's Buffy?" 

Giles cringed inwardly and looked up from his research to regard his son. The elder Giles looked his son over critically as he dropped his bag to the floor with an easy smirk. "Yes, hello to you too, William. My day was bloody brilliant, thanks for asking and yours?"

Spike's smirk grew wider as he looked at his father and settled down opposite him at the huge table in the center of the library. He leaned forward on his elbows and waggled his eyebrows. "Hey, dad. How are you, dad? I can tell by the sarcasm that you had a simply marvelous time with Snyder this afternoon." 

"Don't I always?" Giles smirked, arching an eyebrow. Spike grinned back. "But yes Snyder and I had a wonderful conversation per the usual about his usual crap. Anyway in answer to your question, Buffy went to check something out with Angel. He got a lead on the Anointed One's lair." 

"Where is everyone else?"

"What am I bloody babysitter? Tara went off with Willow and Xander somewhere. Doyle and Cordelia are probably in a broom closet making out like the rabbits they are and I personally don't care where that insipid little idiot Riley is as long as he isn't here." 

"Oh yeah, Snyder gave you the riot act this time," Spike shook his head. "You know it might have something to do with the fact that most of the books in the library are on the occult. One tends to frown upon a bunch of high school students learning the fine arts of necromancy." The phone to the office rang stopping Giles from making a retort. It didn't stop him from reaching across the table quickly and ruffling his son's blonde locks roughly. Spike glared at the retreating form in front of him as he tried to smooth his mussed locks. "Real mature there, Ripper!"  As the elder Giles went to go answer the phone, Riley strolled through the double doors of the library. 

"Where's Buffy?" 

"Been there, done that, new question," Spike waved his hand dismissively. At the older boy's blank look he rolled his eyes. He sat up and glanced up at Riley. "Have you even got a sense of humor, Iowa? She went with Peaches to check out where the Annoying One is hiding." 

"Are you even speaking English?" 

"I'm British. We invented English, you ignoramus." 

Riley's retort was cut off by Giles coming back. He frowned briefly obviously dismayed to see the senior there but quickly covered his disgust with a frown that he directed towards Spike. Spike grinned in return. It was no secret that the watcher did not like Riley very much. Ever since he arrived the month before, Giles had been bombarded by idiotic questions and suggestions from the overly concerned boyfriend of the slayer. He had even gone as far as to suggest that Angel be sent somewhere like Los Angeles to help out there. The idea itself was completely ludicrous. What could he possibly do in LA that he couldn't in Sunnydale? He knew it all boiled down to jealousy but as a watcher and a father, Giles was not a man with an infinite amount of patience for the boy's inadequacy problems.

"What's up, dad?" Spike asked. 

Giles sent one more dismayed look in Riley's direction and replied to his son's question. "That was Sunnydale Elementary. It seems that Buffy was supposed to pick up her sister today and since she went with Angel, she apparently is late to do so." 

"Buffy has a sister?" 

"Yeah, she is eleven and a real pain in the ass. Her name is Dawn. She is always trying to go on patrols and stuff, even though it's obvious she only gets in the way." 

Giles and Spike exchanged amused glances. Both were thinking the same thing: sounds very familiar. "Since you are familiar with her Riley, why don't you go pick her up?" Giles asked, desperately wanting the boy anywhere but here. 

"I suddenly remembered I have to go take care of something," he spun on his heels and strode out the doors he had just walked through. Giles rolled his eyes and then turned them to his son. 

"I take that I am supposed to go pick up the pint size Buffy?" Giles nodded. "What's in it for me?" 

"My everlasting love and gratitude," Giles retorted pushing the boy out of his seat and onto the floor. "Bring her back here when you finish." 

"Would you like me to do anything else oh malevolent despot I call father?" Spike retorted as he pushed himself up off the floor.

"No that shall be all for now. I'll call the school and let them know that you're coming. Wouldn't want them thinking you're some kind of kidnapping weirdo." Spike held up two fingers quickly, but not quick enough as Giles reached over and slapped his son on the head. "I'm British too, remember? I know what that means you bloody idiot! Now go on!" 

Spike grinned and set off. It was a pretty short drive from the high school to the elementary school and he was there in five minutes. He stepped out the car and looked at the empty building in front of him. Most of the children had already been picked up by their parents, all except for one. 

A small, thin brunette child sat alone on the steps of the building with her face in her hands looking utterly despondent and bored. Spike grinned when he recognized the look. He had seen it quite often during Watcher lessons with Giles, lectures with Snyder and of course during classes. This was one was definitely Buffy's sister through and through. She was certainly a chip off the old Summers block. He sat down next to her and she looked up slightly startled. He smiled as comfortingly as possible. He could see her hands forming tiny fists. Yeah this was definitely Buffy's sister.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. Her blue eyes coldly regarded him. "You know what never mind, my mom and sister told me never talk to strangers." She turned her head away from him abruptly causing a wry smile to form on his face.

"Especially not on a Hellmouth, right Bit?" 

Dawn arched an eyebrow. "You know about the Hellmouth? How?" her eyes were narrowed now. "Who are you?"

"Name is Will, but everyone calls me Spike." 

"Spike? That's a stupid name." 

"Well Dawn isn't much better," Spike shot back with a growing smile. "But I guess it's better than Buffy." 

Dawn giggled softly and turned her head to get a better look at Spike. "So you know my sister?" 

"Oh yeah me and your sister go way back to like last month." 

"Oh so you're the one that's supposed to be picking me up. You're one of the new watcher's kids." 

"What does she go around sending memos about us or something?" 

"No mom managed to weasel it out it out of her when she was in a particularly bad mood about something last month."

"Your mother knows about her being a slayer?"

"Yeah. Mom always wondered where Buffy was going late at night but I kept her secret. Then two years ago she died shortly after we moved here. Angel made her tell mom everything. At first mom didn't accept it. But she talked with Angel a lot and I think she really trusts him now. I think she has just accepted that it's going to happen whether she wants it to or not." 

"Very wise there." 

"Yeah mom used to say that I have an old soul. I asked her old once and she said like billions of years." 

"Yeah moms can be silly like that sometimes."

They sat in an amicable silence for a few moments. Spike reclined naturally against the stone steps and let his head loll backwards so that his face was raised towards the sun. Dawn mimicked his position as they sat together. Finally Spike let his head roll so that it was facing his younger companion. "So what do you usually do after school, Bit?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What? Bit?" Dawn nodded. "Well, because you're a little bitty thing. Kinda cute in a kid type way," Spike ruffled the girl's hair affectionately. She giggled again and nodded in approval. 

"Bit, I guess that could work." 

"Good." 

"Dawn!" they both turned to see Buffy running top speed down the block. They turned both to each and then to the blonde slayer with eyebrows arched and blue eyes glittering in the sunlight. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks as she glanced at the two of them. She was shocked to see Spike sitting beside her baby sister and even more shocked by how similar they both looked at the moment. Finally she overcame her surprise and smiled at him. "Thanks for picking her up." 

"No problem, we were getting along well, huh, Bit?" 

"Yup, Spike's pretty cool." 

"Spike is the best," the boy corrected. Dawn grinned and shook her head. "Spike is the best." Once again he was met with resistance. He poked her in the side and she squealed. "Say it." 

"No way." He poked her again causing the same reaction, each time prompting her to say it. He continued to poke her until it was a full on tickle session. Finally she caved and through a fit of massive giggles she gave him his expected reply. "Spike is the best." 

"Better than a parrot this one," Spike smiled up at Buffy. Buffy could barely hide her smile. She had never her in lifetime seen her little sister take to someone as quickly as she was taking to Spike. It was almost as if they had knows each other forever the way they were acting. She shook her head when she noticed Spike was speaking to her again. "So did you find the Annoying One?"

"Yeah we found his dust. It seems someone wanted him out the way almost as much as we did." 

"That's good right?" Dawn asked. Buffy sent her a smile and a quick poke in the stomach. 

"Yeah that's good. Now go get in the car, Spike is taking us to the mall." The girl let out an excited squeal and raced towards Spike's old Desoto. The teenager in question raised an eyebrow and regarded Buffy carefully. 

"I am taking you to the mall?" he watched as the smile faded from Buffy's face. "What's wrong, pet?" 

"It's just the way he was killed. Someone put him in a cage and let him become one with the sunlight. This wasn't some kind of accident. Something out there was powerful enough to trap and dust the Anointed One. We don't know whether or not that something is on our side or not. Angel got majorly freaked by whatever he was smelling in the room and you it takes a lot to freak him out." 

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Spike squeezed her shoulder. "You know how Peaches is. He is all brood and gloom about everything. I mean really would it kill him to be happy for once?" She lowered her gaze and stared at the sidewalk beneath her feet. Spike gave her shoulder another gentle squeeze. "Look, I'll be right here with you the whole way, luv. We all will. No worries, everything will be alright. I will never let anything happen to you."

Buffy gazed up at the young man and finally smiled back. She knew he was just trying to comfort her. She knew that he could feel something big was coming but she also knew that as long as she had him and her friends then she would be alright. 

"Come on, I wanna buy pretty things at the mall." 

"At your service, m'lady." 

And that afternoon, Spike learned a very valuable lesson. Never take the Summers women shopping without at least three other people as backup. 

*And so ends another chapter. There I hope Dawn wasn't too annoying. Well she better not be, she is going to be a major part of the story coming up. I envisioned this story being very long because I plan on taking it through their high school years and even into college. It's going to be a lot different than the show but yet have certain key similarities. Angel will still being loosing his soul but in a completely different way. Jenny Calendar will be making her appearance (obviously). Wesley, Gunn, Fred, Anya and Lindsey will also be in the story but in different incarnations. I don't know how quite yet but I'm sure they'll just write themselves! Alright I'm done. Bye for now.


	5. Spike and Dru sitting in an alley

**Author's Notes: Hello, hello, and how are we all this fine day? Good, that's nice to hear. I'm glad that I didn't get a whole bunch of reviews saying, 'it's about time, bitch' because I got that in my email =P aren't friends the best! Oh well that's not the point, they know they suck but here's the deal this is two chapters in one because I didn't update in so long. The next chapter will be up on Saturday at best, maybe Sunday but definitely this weekend. I'm trying to get more frequent with the updates since I got my internet back. Right then, enough babble from me and on with this chapter… although one warning, those that don't like vamp Spike… um… I don't know what to tell you, quite literally. What do I mean? Read on, my friends read on……**

Buffy threw her lipstick into her purse with as much force as doing such a simple action could provide which of course is not much. She knew it had the desired effect of making the person on the bed squirm though which is what she wanted to do. 

"But Buffy…" 

"No, Riley we're not having this conversation again. Spike is my friend and that's all. He patrols with me because we're friends and he happens to be a very good fighter. He's been training with the council since he was six! He is almost as good as a Slayer, if not a little better! Besides that you didn't want me patrolling with Angel, so you got your stupid wish!" 

The doorbell rang downstairs cutting off a reply from Riley. Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Dawn! Get away from my room and go answer the door!" 

Outside the closed bedroom door, Dawn raced down the stairs. Her mother, Joyce watched her with an amused smile. "Eavesdropping again?"

Dawn flashed her, a sheepish grin at being caught again before flinging the door open to reveal Spike, Xander, Tara and Willow. She let out a child like squeal and leapt into Spike's arms. Spike laughed and hugged the eager kid "Hey there, Bit, what's up?" she leaned in closer on his shoulder.

"Riley and Buffy are arguing about you again," she whispered in his ear. Spike sighed aloud and shook his head. It was becoming an every day thing their fights. He did not want to be a source of contention for the couple, but as time passed, he and Buffy kept growing closer and so did the rift between the no longer happy couple. It wasn't something that he deliberately wanted to cause. Dawn caught the change in his mood and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

"Hey Spike is getting all the Dawn love!" Xander pouted. With another quick hug, Dawn sprang from one boy's arms to the others and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. She jetted off to go and harass Willow and Tara who were chatting with Joyce. Xander noticed the sudden quietness that had overtaken Spike's countenance and felt the need to address it. "What's up, Spike?" he leaned into his friend casually with a huge grin on his face. Spike didn't react. "Spike?"

The blonde looked like he just realized Xander was standing there and shook his head. "Nothing important. Just another Riley/Buffy fight courtesy of yours truly."

Xander nodded in understanding. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I know for a fact that she likes you too." Spike raised his scarred eyebrow and took a good look at the brunette opposite from him. In the past three months since he and his family had moved to Sunnydale, Xander had become his closest friend and confidante. Growing up all he had was Tara but they were different and he needed someone, well male to converse with him. And he had found that in Xander Harris. He had even given up denying his crush on the blonde slayer and found that Xander was good for advice on the unrequited Buffy love.

"Don't let it ruin your night, Spike, please? We all deserve to have a little fun." Xander clapped his best friend on the shoulder. Xander was grateful that he had Spike in his life. The last guy friend he had was Jesse and that friendship ended with Xander accidentally plunging a stake into his heart. He could only hope that history did not repeat itself with Spike. 

"Yeah, you're right," Spike shook his body as if trying to shake off the bad mood. He entered the living room and smiled at the sight. Dawn was curled up on the couch beside Tara and Willow. "Well hello there Xander, William, er, I mean Spike." 

"S'alright Mrs. Summers. William sounds right coming from you."

"Well only if you call me, Joyce." She gave him a wide smile. Xander laughed softly. Spike had that effect on every woman he met. He was just a natural born charmer. Spike blushed and looked down at his feet. 

"Right then, Joyce it is."

"So what are you kids up to tonight?" 

Spike sat down next to his sister and Dawn, who instinctively curled up next to him. Her head rested against his chest and Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She felt somewhat safer while there with him, almost as if this was how she was supposed to feel around him. She had since the minute she met him. 

Dawn snapped her attention to Spike who was talking. The rumbling in his chest tickled her skin causing her to giggle. He looked down at her with his scarred eyebrow raised. "What are you laughing at, Bit?" 

"You," she giggled again. 

"Oh is that so?" Spike arched an eyebrow and brought his fingers to her sides and tickled her mercilessly. "Say Spike is the best."

"Never!" 

"Say it!" 

"Spike is the best!" she burst out through her laughter. 

"And you're letting him brainwash her because?" Buffy asked her mother as foot reached the final step of the stairs. Riley was on her tail and bumped into her once he reached the bottom as well. She rolled her eyes and moved away from him towards her friend. "We should probably get going so I can do a quick patrol before we hit the Bronze." 

"Be careful," Joyce started her ages old warning. She turned to Spike, much to the annoyance of Riley. "Watch her back. I know she doesn't need a protector." 

Spike stood up and held Dawn upside down as he did so. "Always," he nodded solemnly. "And as for you, see you next Tuesday for our regular date?"

"But of course," she grinned. Tuesday was their weekly tradition. It was the day that Spike would pick her up from school and they would spend the rest of the afternoon together, whether it be at the movies, the playground or the mall. It didn't matter to Dawn as long as she spent it with Spike, and occasionally Xander, Willow or Tara would tag along.

Spike swung Dawn around so she was standing on her own two feet. "Well then see ya then, Bitty Buffy," he scooped her up into a huge bear hug before actually chucking her over to a laughing Xander. She closed her eyes against the motion as she sailed into the other young man she considered a big brother. He placed her down and ruffled her hair affectionately. Buffy bestowed upon them both with a winning smile and a little something more in her look to Spike. Noticing this Riley stepped up to show his affection to the girl. Dawn rolled her eyes as Riley did the same. After goodbyes were exchanged the six teens headed off for the Bronze, unaware that this was the night that would change everything for them. 

(Now I was supposed to end it here. This was supposed to be this whole chapter… but then I thought, wow that is pretty mean of me. Especially since that whole scene made no sense and it really sucked! I thought well let me give them more so they won't kill me! Wow aren't I nice?)

Cordelia watched her friends with a contented sigh from her position on Doyle's lap. The half Bracken seer placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and resumed his conversation with Angel. Willow and Tara were on the dance floor dancing very close together, much the enjoyment of most of the male patrons. Riley and Buffy were also on the dance floor, though the latter kept her eyes locked on the pair at the bar. Cordelia's eyes were also locked on the pair but for a completely different, less lusty reason than her blonde best friend.

Spike and Xander were the designated drink getters of the evening, as they were the only two not on a date. Of course Angel wasn't either but the last time he had to get drinks. He had been hit on by so many teenage girls that he had to be rescued ultimately by Cordelia and Buffy. From that night on, Spike and Xander had to resort to carrying out the menial task, so as to save their brooding vampire friend from having a human overload. The blonde of the duo was currently slouched backwards against the bar allowing any female with eyes to get a very good view of his chest muscles which his thin red shirt did little to hide. Xander barely suppressed a laugh as yet another scantily clad beauty slipped her number oh so discreetly into the pockets of his duster. 

"Find this funny do you?" Spike drawled as the brunette known as Candy had sauntered away and the number was properly discarded behind the bar. He turned his head towards his grinning best friend.

"But of course, you could give one of them a try ya know." 

"How about I send one of them your way?" Spike grinned in return. 

"That would be nice."

"How about I find you a nice Incan Mummy Girl, or better yet a praying mantis?"

"How about I never talk to you again?"

"You can't live without me," Spike shot back with a cocky grin. He looked up and caught a glimpse of Riley and Buffy. A sudden irrational pang of jealousy coursed through his body as he caught them. That should be me, he thought. Instead whelp and I here are the official drink bitches. He pushed himself around to check on the status of their drinks when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned fully expecting to see Xander but instead found himself drowning in the eyes of probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was a pale beauty with dark, haunting eyes and jet black hair. She caressed his cheek with a cold hand that practically yelled "Hi, I'm a vampire. Please bare your neck and let me suck your blood". Every part of him protested being led away, his senses and training told him that he should run, however he couldn't. He couldn't turn away even as she led him away from the bar. He was drowning in her hypnotic eyes.

"Hey, Spike who's your friend?" Xander rushed after them concerned with the sudden way the blonde has just walked away. He knew that Spike wasn't happy with the job but to just walk away like that was not his style. Besides something felt off about the woman. He found out why once he had reached them. Spike's eyes were clouded over and he didn't seem to even recognize Xander standing there. "Spike? Vampire!" The seductive vampire turned to him and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly the world went dark and he collapsed to the floor. She then returned to an entranced Spike. She led him by the hand into an alley. There she pressed him against the wall kissing him passionately and he found himself returning the kiss with equal ardor. Her body seemed to melt into his arms as he held her. His back was up against the wall as their tongues battled for dominance. A small part of Spike's brain knew he should move away but he couldn't help but leaned further into the kiss. She pulled away with a smile as she tasted the fear and panic pouring off the boy in waves.  She ran her tongue down the side of his face.

"What do you want from me?" Spike finally found his voice. 

"So strong you are," she drawled and played with the curls in his hair. "The stars sing your destiny from the mountain tops. They say you'll do good things. They say you'll be my dark knight. Ms. Edith would like that. 

"I don't know who this Ms. Edith bint is and I really don't care. I don't want to be your dark knight….. Isn't that Batman anyway?" Spike cursed the day Xander ever made him start the ridiculous hobby of watching cartoons and reading comics. 

The vampire simply smiled and let out an insane giggle. "Shhh, my pet. It'll all be over in a little bit. It's alright my love. Just let go. I want go." Spike let out an involuntary whimper as the vampire plunged her fangs into his neck. He tried to fight it, fight her but something about it felt right. She wanted him. This beautiful creature wanted him. Buffy didn't want him. Cecily sure as hell made it clear that she no longer wanted him when they had moved from England. Something about this whole thing felt like it should be happening to him. He felt himself drowning and blackness crept on the edge of his vision. He blurrily watched as the vampiress offered her arm to him. Something in him protested it but instinct took over and he allowed the blood to drip into his waiting mouth.

Meanwhile, Cordelia was still scanning the crowds for her friends when she lost sight of Xander and Spike. She stood up and continued to look through the masses and frowned when she didn't catch sight of the familiar bleached locks. There was a large crowd gathered around something near where the pair had been standing. She tried to see what had attracted their attention when her own attention was drawn from its task by the cry of pain that erupted from Doyle. She dropped to her knees in front of him glad that Angel had selected the couches in the furthest corner of the club. Cordelia grabbed hold of his body as wave after wave of pain wracked his body. Everyday it got worse, and the visions got harder and harder to bear and even harder for her to watch. Cordelia gave Angel a look that broke his heart. He wanted nothing more than to take away Doyle's pain too but he couldn't. He simply put a hand on her shoulder and the other on Doyle, supporting the only family he had. He could vaguely hear the others crowding around. 

"What's going on?" Riley asked as he, Buffy, Willow and Tara joined the trio. 

"What does it look like? Doyle is having a vision!" Angel snapped annoyed by Riley's mere presence at a time like this. Cordelia ignored them all and continued to stroke his hair and whisper calming words. The seer twitched a few more times with frighteningly spastic jerks. Then just as suddenly as it began it was over. He opened his eyes and turned to Buffy with tired, pain ridden blue eyes.

"Spike, alley, go," he whispered before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and drifted into blissful unconsciousness. Angel was out the door the minute he was sure Doyle was still alive and a good five minutes behind Buffy who was out the door the minute she heard Spike's name. She flung the door open startling the dark haired vampire. Buffy tried very hard to control the sob that rose in her chest as she saw Spike's body being held up only by the vampire's hand. Her arm was held over Spike's near unconscious form.

"Hands off, bitch!" she punched the demon sending her flying across the alley floor. Spike slumped to the ground boneless and Buffy was by his side in a flash. She took his head in her hands and examined his face. There was a thin trail of blood trickling out of his mouth and Buffy could tell it belonged to the vampire. There was no way of knowing how much had already taken in. She pried his mouth open and put two fingers down his throat. Her free hand trailed down her stomach urging his body to regurgitate the blood. "Don't you die on me," Buffy warned him. "Spit it out Spike. Spit out the blood." Almost as if he heard her, the blonde in her arms turned to the side and heaved everything in his stomach. The physical exertion caused him to pass out again. His head lolled onto her chest and she cradled him protectively. She checked his pulse quickly and four that it was barely there. But it was there. Buffy could barely control the tears of relief. 

Angel finally made his way onto the scene and carefully assessed the situation. The vampire was slowly rising to her feet and Buffy was cradling Spike in her arms. Seeing that Buffy had Spike taken care of, Angel was about to plunge a stake into the demon that dared mess with one of his pack when she said the one word that changed everything. 

"Daddy."

The stake clattered to the floor as Angel gazed down at the red velvet clad vampiress. "Druscilla."

"Naughty daddy, you took my pet away for now. But no worries he will become mine, the stars have declared it so. He will become greater than anyone could imagine and then he will come to me. He will become greater than anyone could imagine and then he will come to me. You, mommy and I shall play with him very soon and the world will burn as leaving fiery trails of blood along the paths of light." 

"What the hell does any of that mean?" Buffy looked up confused. "Angel, stake her."

"I, I, I can't," Angel stammered. Druscilla smiled before fading into the shadows from whence she came. Riley emerged a moment later with Tara and Willow in tow. Tara's eyes widened in shock and she fell to the ground besides her brother in horror. 

"Call 9-1-1, he is still alive, barely," Buffy brushed away her tears and continued to stroke Spike's pale face. Riley watched with burning jealously evident. Buffy lifted her tearful green eyes to meet his. "Do it! Don't let him die, Riley. Please! He is so cold." 

"What happened?" Tara struggled through her tears. "What happened to my brother?"

Willow wrapped an arm around the girl to keep her from completely falling apart. Buffy lifted her eyes once more. "Ask Angel," she snapped. Riley looked up from his phone conversation at the venom in the Slayer's tone. He looked confused between Buffy and a silent Angel. The club doors swung open once more and a groggy Xander staggered out into the alley. 

"No," he muttered. He dropped to his knees as the sirens sounded in the background alerting them that help was on the way "This is all my fault." 

"No, its not," Angel replied quietly from the corner he had retreated into. "Its mine." 

Wow, what a place to end it, huh? And yes that is where this chapter truly ends. No you don't get anymore until like Saturday and even then it's not a guarantee that it will tie up any loose ends. Trust me. This little arc here is something that is going to extend for quite some time. Why because I love being devious and fun! It's what makes people like me! Or send death threats and Harmony after me… oh well! Hope you enjoyed this nice long chapter. 


	6. He's Alive! He's Alive or is he?

**Author's Note: Once again I was late, but yeah I'm sorry. That was all I had to offer as an excuse. I just really want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far and those that keep reviewing every chapter. It means more to me than you can ever imagine. Thank you so much for continuing to support this story. If it weren't for your continued support, I would have scrapped this story weeks ago, so thank you. Now that the sappy emotional stuff is out the way, here is the chapter that clears up the mystery of what happened, for now. **

Buffy kept her eyes focused on the brown haired young man that was currently wearing a hole in the waiting room carpet. His head was bowed and he looked for all the world like a lost little boy who had no idea where his parents were and had abandoned all hope of ever finding them. In a sense it was true, Xander's parents were notoriously not there for their darling baby boy and as a result the boy found himself integrating into the Giles household. Now it seemed that part of that was fading fast.

Angel watched them with more than a fair share of guilt in his eyes. His gaze flickered over the room's occupants. Tara was lying across the length of one of the chairs with her head in Willow's lap. The red head was stroking her hair lightly and whispering words of comfort for the grief stricken girl. Riley was holding onto Buffy's hand tightly though the Slayer was paying attention only to Xander. They had been like this since they arrived at the hospital and Spike had been taken away from them. Cordelia had managed had to get Doyle up and home. He was in no condition to wait through the night with the gang. Cordelia stayed with him but made frequent check in phone calls with Buffy. 

Despite being concerned about the seer, none of the quiet inhabitants of the waiting room could get their heavy thoughts away from Spike. What weighed most heavily on their minds was that during the short ride from the Bronze to the hospital, Spike had flat lined and had been quickly revived. But there was still the lingering doubt. Buffy wasn't sure if she had gotten all the blood from his system. So now she and the others waited. 

The doors to the room opened and Giles raced in. Tara's eyes immediately landed on him and she launched herself into his embrace weeping openly on his shoulder. Giles soothed her, the best he could without crying himself. Once he was sure that he could speak under control he sent Buffy an inquiring look. 

She recanted the night in detail, perhaps more detail than was fully necessary but nonetheless Giles allowed it. She told him everything even about the blood already that had already been exchanged. Giles looked devastated as she told him about Spike flat lining and subsequently being revived. "Look on the bright side though Giles. Someone was looking out for us making the only club in town that close to the hospital." It was a weak joke at best but served to at least put a momentary smile on his face. But he quickly turned serious again.

"Who did this to my son?"

"It's all my fault," Angel whispered. Giles looked at him surprised. For a moment he thought that the vampire had actually attacked his child but he knew enough about both Angel and Spike and their relationship to know better. So he could only wonder how the normally brooding vampire was finding a way to pin this on himself. 

"Do you know the vampire that did this, Angel?"

"Druscilla." 

"Who the hell is Druscilla?" Xander ceased his pacing and practically screamed at the shocked vampire. "My best friend might die but oh joy we know her name now! Tell us something we don't already know, Dead Boy!" 

"She is my childe," Angel replied quietly, not quite knowing how to react to something like that. Xander never lost his cool like that. Granted under the circumstances it was more than understandable. The boy was faced with loosing his best friend again for the second time in his short life. Angel took a deep and completely unnecessary breath and continued. "She is also insane." 

"Well the whole stars thing was a good indicator of that," Buffy retorted. "Who the hell is Ms. Edith? And if you're daddy then who the hell is mommy?"

"Oh dear." Giles removed his glasses in a familiar gesture that meant everything is screwed up from this point on. "Darla? Darla and Druscilla are here together?"

"I'm taking a good guess and saying this isn't a good thing," Riley said as he glanced between Angel and Giles. "Who are they?"

"Darla is my sire and Druscilla is my childe, though Darla doted on her like a mother would. That is why she calls us mommy and daddy. I haven't seen them in over a century ever since I got my soul.  They claimed my soul was too disgusting and vile." Angel's voice was shaky. He glanced up at Giles. He was silently pleading with the man to believe that he had no knowledge that this would happen and also to stake him for letting Druscilla get away. "If I had known then that they would ever go after one of my friends, one of my own…. I should have staked them when I had the chance."

"It's not your fault." Tara offered him a small smile. "Druscilla is insane and evil, bad combination. There is no way we can blame you for her actions."

"Actually I'm the one that drove her insane before I turned her." There was a silence in the room. 

"Well," Buffy finally spoke. "I guess it is your fault then. Now we move on and fix the problem. Angel we know that you would never hurt any of us on purpose and we know that you would never allow one of us to be hurt if you could prevent it. But you couldn't and neither could we.  You have a messed up family, who here doesn't. I guess we know now why you couldn't dust her. There is no sense in you blaming yourself. None of us do."

"Well if only I can make myself believe that." 

"Wait till Spike wakes up, he'll kick it into your head." Xander joked weakly. Angel smiled wanly in his direction and the young man nodded. An unspoken symbol of apology and acceptance passed between them and it was clear that the animosity between the two had faded away. Slowly their eyes focused on Riley, who was hovering over Buffy and shooting not so secret glances at the wall. They exchanged glances once more. Why spend time hating each other when they could hate Riley so much better together.

Willow watched the two warily. This could get ugly now that the two of them were united. Things would only get worse once Doyle and Spike were added back into the mix. For a moment she almost felt bad for bad for Riley, almost. A smile played across her lips as she thought of the torture the four of them could come up with when they put their collective devious brains together. Spike has to get better, she thought. If anything just to see Xander and Angel getting along.

It was nearly two in the morning, almost four hours after they had arrived, when the door to the waiting room opened. A young doctor stood there with a clipboard in his hands. The already tense group tensed further. "William Randall Giles. Is anyone here for a Will…." his sentence trailed off as the rather large group jumped up from their seats in an instant. "Whoa, he is a popular guy. I can see he has a lot of friends."

"Family," Buffy corrected. "How is he?"

"It was touch and go there for awhile. He lost almost all of his blood there," Tara thought she might faint from holding her breath as long as she was. But she felt almost like she couldn't breathe until she knew that he was going to be okay. "But thankfully you got him here in the nick of time and we feel he should he alright in a few days. He has a rare blood type, one we haven't really dealt with before. His body rejected the blood from every donor even his sister. We finally managed to stabilize him but he is going to have to regenerate the blood loss himself." 

"But he'll be fine, right?" Tara asked shakily. She was frustrated that even her blood wasn't enough to safe his life, though she had a feeling that it wouldn't be. She knew something happened that night to her brother that would change their lives forever. Something she couldn't quite explain but it happened.

"We expect that he should make a full recovery." Buffy felt her knees go weak and the words and found that she was only being held up by Riley's arms and was for once actually happy to have him being over protective. "We want to keep him here for a little bit, about a week to make sure he recovers fully. He has a pretty nasty neck wound there and we want to monitor that. He has been in and out of consciousness but he seems to be stabilized for now. We'll let you see him one or two at a time. We don't want to over excite him. He has been asking to see a few people though. His father, sister and his brother." 

Giles looked puzzled. "Brother?"

"Um, Xander, I think he said. He wanted to see his brother first though." 

Xander smiled and started to follow the intern out the room. Before he could though, Giles stopped him though and looked him in the eye sternly. For a moment Xander thought that Giles was going to contradict him, tell him that it wasn't true and for that heart stopping moment he felt his whole world rested on the shoulders of the man in front of him. Giles squeezed the boy's shoulders gently. "Spike wasn't lying when he said you were his brother. Believe it or not you are like a son to me. You are a good kid, Xander, for a bloody American. Watch out for your brother for me." 

Xander nodded trying to hide the tears in his eyes and allowed the intern to lead him down the hall to Spike's room. As he walked down the cold, sterile halls, his thoughts went back to all the other times he had been in hospitals. There was the time when his aunt had died in a drunken driving accident. His uncle was the one driving and he had walked away without a scratch. Xander closed his eyes against the memories. He didn't have a single happy memory in a hospital and he was sure that this was not going to start off as one. The doctor pointed in the direction of the room sensing that teenager had a lot to process. Xander took a deep breath and opened the door to the room. He lingered there in the doorway staring in shock, unable to believe that the pale figure on the bed was his best friend. For once he looked small and fragile. 

The irrepressible ball of energy that he called Spike was for once contained and it didn't make feel as good as he thought it would. He entered the room quietly so as to not disturb Spike's slumber. The brunette sat down next to his friend's bed and took a still slightly cold hand in his. He clasped it tightly willing it to warm and bring his friend back to life. Spike's eyes remained closed and his face and body lifeless. He was surprised when he felt the fingers curl around his. 

"Hey."

"Hey back," Xander grinned weakly. "So how does it feel to be sucked on like a lollipop and not in a good sexy kind of way?" Spike chuckled softly and opened his eyes. His head turned slightly to the side so that he could look at Xander. 

"Who said it wasn't sexy?" his voice was weak but the tone and the brief sparkle in his eyes made Xander feel a lot better than when he had come in the room. 

"I didn't know you were into kinky stuff like that. I always figured being sucked on by vampire whores was more Riley's thing," he paused for a moment. "I wonder what made me think that." Spike laughed again and rolled his eyes. He fixed Xander with a meaningful look and cocked his head to the side. Xander returned the look with equal intensity. Curiosity was shining in his bright brown eyes as he regarded Spike. He squeezed his hand tighter. "Not that I'm not intensely flattered, bro, but why did you want to see me first? Why not your dad or your actual sibling?"

"Because you blame yourself and I don't want you to."

And a miracle happened then Xander Harris was suddenly speechless for the first time in his seventeen years of existence. All he could think about when he saw Spike lying on the ground lifeless was that it was the whole Jesse situation all over again. If he hadn't been so busy chasing after Buffy that night then he could have been there to prevent Jesse from being turned. He never forgave himself for that and now the thought that he almost lost another friend was too much for him. 

"Your silence is not convincing me to the contrary, whelp," Spike's voice cut through his thoughts. "Whatever you believe, believe this, it's not your fault. And I promise you, its not like Jesse, you couldn't have done anything then and you certainly couldn't do anything now." 

"Kinda got that here," he pointed to his head. "But it's really hard to get it in here." He pointed finally to his heart. Spike managed a nod and squeezed his friend's hand. "Try not dying anymore anytime soon. I kinda got used to having you around."

"I'll try," Spike's smirk though a ghost of its former self still served the purpose of easing the brunette's fears. "Think I can get some sympathy love from Buffy?"

"Oh I think you can get much more than just a pity date from her. She is the one that made your hurl all the blood in the alley and on that note, ewww."

Once again the blonde laughed which soon turned into a yawn. "Better send my dad and Glenda in before I conk out on ya." 

"Sure thing," Xander patted his friend on the chest before heading back out to let Giles and Tara in. after a half an hour of being fussed over, retelling the story from his perspective, and assuring them that he wasn't going to sprout fangs anytime soon, he then had to deal with overly concerned Willow, who was fawning over him like a mother hen. She was accompanied by annoying, guilt ridden Angel, who had apologized profusely for everything that had happened that night and nights before that. Once he had started going back to the Boxer Rebellion, Spike had thrown him out of the room. Spike was thoroughly knackered by this point and was very much looking forward to sleeping well into the next day. However his plans for sleep were put on hold as the doctor announced that he had one more guest. He was fully prepared to somehow manage to get up and haul the soul having vampire out the room himself when he was so secretly surprised and pleased to see Buffy peek her head into the door. 

"Hey there you still awake?"

"Barely, but I'll always have time for you pet." She came in and sat on the edge of his bed next to him. Her leg rested near his head as she leaned against the wall looking down at him. He smiled up at her and noticed that she was for once without her shadow. "So where is the overgrown Boy Scout, I mean Riley?"

"He took your father and Tara home. You should try being a little nicer, he did call 9-1-1 to save you tonight." Spike snorted before closing his eyes. Buffy reached out her hand and grabbed hold of his hand. "You'll do anything to be the center of attention won't you?"

"Worried?" 

"Me? Worried?" Buffy scoffed. She caressed his cheek gently causing his eyes to spring open. "Of course I was worried, stupid." Her hand slid up to his unruly curly hair. "Doyle blew a brain cell with that last vision." 

"He alright?" he was slightly concerned now. He had wondered why the Irish seer hadn't been there to crack some jokes about the damn British doing anything for attention. He was especially concerned because Angel seemed to be on one of his major one way guilt trips and was without his outlet. 

"Yeah, a little worried about you though. Cordy took him home and they have been playing doctor probably. I called her a little while ago to tell her you were alright and she told me that Doyle had a revelation. Get this his demon form is stronger than his human side. If he changes during the visions, he'll get strength!" 

Spike smiled at the sarcasm dripping from the Slayer's voice. He knew she was concerned about them both but even he could see the humor in the situation. Doyle had to know that his demon half was stronger than his human half so the fact that he refused to change made them all wonder about his sanity. "Well then everything is right in the world." He yawned and made a purring noise as Buffy continued to play with his hair. She smiled seeing the tender side of Spike for once. "Stay with me?"

"Always," Buffy leaned over and kissed his forehead gently and Spike's eyes widened comically. Buffy smiled coyly and continued her ministrations in his hair.

"The things you do to me, Slayer," Spike mumbled as sleep claimed him. "I love it."

*Yay Spike is alive! Yay. For now. Come do you really think I'm just going to leave it like that? Do you really think he just got away from being sucked on with no damage or changes rendered? Come on! I totally have to torture him a little bit more! He is like my favorite character here, sheesh. And how cute is the idea of Angel, Spike, Xander and Doyle teaming up again Riley? I was totally squealing while writing that. I know whatever, just keep reading and reviewing. By the way, those that are big fans of living Spike don't worry, he'll still be walking and talking the daylight Spike at the end of the story, I promise. Other things I can't *wink wink* Bye for now! ^_^


	7. What in the world is wrong with Spike?

**Author's Notes: Sorry if this isn't too good, I wanted to get something up in a hurry and I didn't really have too much time to make this excellent. I hope you guys will like and read anyway. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter even though it wasn't a lot, it was still enough to make my weekend, thanks you guys rule. So yeah, this chapter is up and I hope you all enjoy it. I tried my best in a really short amount of time. Chapter Eight will hopefully be better than this and be up tomorrow night, so look for it. Alright I'm done with my complaining. Happy chapter reading… ciao for now.**

 "You're sure you're up for this?"

"Its just sparring, Peaches. I'm just sparring with you! It's not like you're going to actually hurt me, so yeah I think I'm up for it."

Tara tried to stifle a smile behind her hand as the vampire glared at her twin. The truth was she had certain reservations about this as well, hence her presence there in the library along with equally concerned Xander. But Spike had insisted that he was well enough to continue training and their father had finally relented. It was obvious that the young man had an excess of energy he needed to burn off anyway and Angel was just the one to help him. Besides Angel had a well of guilt left over from the whole biting incident anyway and was more than willing to dote on Spike like an overly indulgent older brother, meaning what Spike wanted, he got. If he wanted to get royally creamed by a vampire, then so be it.

"Spike, you just got out of the hospital," Xander stated calmly trying to, for once, be the voice of reason. "I doubt your muscles have atrophied in the few days you've been there." 

"It's been two weeks since I've actually been allowed to do anything remotely fun," Spike complained. Tara rolled her eyes. He had been griping ever since they released him from the hospital and gave him the all clear to return to school a few days ago. Now he had this ridiculous training idea in his head. Sighing Xander backed off the subject and settled back in his chair. Angel shrugged realizing that the blonde was going to go through with this.

"Alright, but I'm going to take it easy at first." 

"At first he says," Spike scoffed. "Captain Cardboard throws harder punches than you do!" 

"Low blow," Angel growled as he sent a punch Spike's way. The boy quickly dodged it and then again as Angel sent out another. The vampire cocked his head to the side trying to figure out just when the blonde had gotten so fast. He only a second to deliberate this as Spike punched him and it landed straight on his jaw. "That hurt!" 

"That would be the point," Xander pointed out. 

"No, I mean it really hurt!" Angel whined. He glanced at Spike who was still bobbing and weaving around waiting for another hit. Angel swore for a second he saw the normally blue eyes flash yellow but then it was gone in the next second. Spike attacked again and the vampire found much to his dismay that Spike was not only faster, he was also stronger. In the end he was barely fending him off. 

He had to fight to keep his demon from coming to the surface. Something was different here. He was just sparring against a friend. There should be no reason for the demon to feel challenged in any way. His thoughts were broken by a sharp kick that landed in his stomach sending him flying across the length of the room. 

"Whoa," Xander sat up straight while Tara rushed over to him to help the fallen vampire up. Before she could reach him though, he was up and in full vampire mode. Tara squealed involuntarily and stepped back as Spike and Angel stood face to face again. Much to the surprise of everyone in the room, instead of being nervous about fighting vampire Angel, Spike seemed to be enjoying the thought of it. 

His smirk had taken on a slightly evil taunting edge. He arched an eyebrow and bid the vampire to attack. A small part of Angel told him that Spike didn't know what he was asking but that part was no longer in control. He was completely giving into the demon's urges. Tara and Xander watched shocked as the two friends fought as if it were a real battle. The part that was the most shocking was that they knew Angel wasn't holding back anymore but it didn't seem to be affecting Spike. As a matter of fact he was giving as good as he got. 

Just as Tara was looking for a good place to intervene without getting completely mauled herself, Angel seemed to take control of his sense again and he stepped away quickly. His vampiric features melted away leaving the Angel they all knew and trusted. He looked at Spike uncertainly. The boy was glaring at him with cold blue eyes. Then he saw a too familiar flash of yellow cross his eyes and a feral smile formed on his lips. And just as suddenly those same eyes rolled into the back of Spike's head and it took every bit of his vampire speed to make it to the boy before he hit the floor. Angel sank to the floor with Spike cradled in his arms.

"Spike," he shook the unconscious teen gently. He felt for a pulse and was mildly surprised by what he felt. There was a faint throbbing underneath his fingers, barely there really.  Concern started to grow and he shook his friend again. Spike moaned and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around blearily trying to figure out how exactly he wound up in Angel's arms. Tara and Xander joined them a minute later. Tara knelt down next to Spike's head and started comb her hands through the hair nervously. Angel looked down at Spike with unconcealed concern. "What the hell just happened there?"

"I don't know," Spike replied honestly. He raked a shaky hand through his hair and motioned for Angel to release him. Angel moved his arms back slowly and Spike swayed for a moment before steadying himself. He gave them all a sheepish grin. "I guess I just overdid it, huh?"

"I'll say," Xander cracked a smile of relief. He punched his friend on the arm lightly. "You two were going at it like you wanted kill each other! When Angel vamped out, I thought for sure he was going to take a bite out of ya!" Tara smacked him on the arm and gave him a nasty look. "Oh right not funny when you've already been used as a chew toy once this month." Tara smacked him again. 

"Really? You vamped out?" Spike looked shocked. He looked up at Angel, who shrugged. "Sorry, mate. Didn't mean to make you get all grr on me." 

"You sure you're alright though? You passed out, Spike. I may not have been alive in awhile but even I know that normal, healthy, people don't just pass out." 

Spike shot him a scathing look before pushing himself off the floor. "I'm fine, Peaches. I just got a mite bit dizzy that's all." A sharp twinge on his neck caused his hand to fly up and over the bite marks that marred the otherwise smooth skin of his neck. Angel moved his hand and noticed with a frown that blood still oozed from the wounds.

"Why isn't this healing?" 

"Guess I didn't get lucky and get that nifty vampire healing huh?" Spike joked weakly. Angel shot him a glare and Spike clamed up. 

"Xander, can you get the medical kit from the office. Tara, why don't you go get your dad in here?"

"No," Spike cut her off before she could move. "Do not get dad in here. You know what's going to happen if you do. I can't be confined to bed anymore, please, Tara. Please!" 

Tara looked between her brother and the vampire who was still holding his hands over the puncture wounds. Spike's eyes were wide and desperate. The witch was torn. She knew that her father would most likely force him back into bed until he could get to the bottom of the situation if he was informed. But still what if that was what would be best for him here. She looked back over to Angel, who seemed to be thinking about it more. Finally Angel nodded and relented. Spike grinned happily. Tara walked up to him and stared her brother in the eyes. 

"Do not make me regret that," Tara warned. He nodded. 

"You'll see, Glinda. It's probably nothing. I haven't got supernatural healing or anything like that. It's probably just taking a long time to heal and stuff. No big deal!" 

Tara and Angel exchanged glances once again and shook their heads in unison. It was something more than that. It had been two weeks and the puncture wounds were still as visible and raw as the day they had been made. Each made a silent vow that they would watch over Spike carefully for the next few weeks and they would make sure to inform as many of the Scoobies as possible without letting Giles know. Still as Angel placed the fresh bandages on her twin's wounds, Tara couldn't help but wonder if everything was indeed going to be alright. Something had happened to him, she was sure of it. And that wasn't something good. 

And for the first time in a long time, Tara was scared. She held onto his hand and mustered a weak smile when he looked at her questioningly. "Blood makes me squeamish," she lied and tightened her hold on his hands.

I can't loose him too, she thought. I would die without my brother. Please don't take him too.

*Hmm… is Tara just being paranoid? Is there actually something wrong with Spike? I wonder… actually I wonder where I'm going with this. Hmm...


	8. Interludes in a library

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay from before. See I'm true to my word I updated tonight! Yay go me! Anyway, I have been thinking about making an update list. So if anyone wants to be notified when I'm going to update just leave a review saying so… hehehe just a cheap way of getting more reviews, such a shameful ploy on my part. I hope you enjoy this double length chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ciao for now….**

Riley Finn strode with purpose to the school library. In his hands he clutched an envelope tightly. A grin plastered across his face as he thought about the contents. He burst through the double doors and caught sight of the love of his life standing at the counter. Buffy was leaning across it, apparently listening for something. Paying this no mind, however, Riley scooped her up by the waist causing her to emit a loud yell and flip him over her shoulder. He winced as his body hit the floor. 

Buffy's eyes widened as she gazed down at her fallen boyfriend. Riley blinked up at her in confusion. "Buffy, you flipped me!" 

"Shhh!" Riley craned his neck to see the rest of the Scoobies sitting in various places around the library with their fingers covering their lips. He gave them a clueless look and they pointed to a figure beside Tara. It didn't take much to figure out that it was Spike, who was passed out over his history homework. Riley rolled his eyes. Sure, he got body slammed by his girlfriend but the minute anyone tried to wake up Spike, then hell broke loose.

Suddenly he noticed he was standing upright again. Buffy was apologizing to him and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. Look what I got this morning." Buffy arched an eyebrow and took the envelope. She took out the letter and read aloud so that the others who were desperately trying to not pay attention could hear.

"Dear Mr. Finn," there were a serious of loud coughs and muttered comments coming from the gathered group. Buffy leveled them with a glare and continued reading. "It is our honor to accept you the class of 2007 at University of California: Sunnydale on a full ROTC scholarship." Buffy looked up in shock. She put the letter down and risked a glance at her friends. Then she turned back to Riley with wide eyes. 

"I thought you said you were going away for school?" Buffy blurted out before she could think of how to phrase her question. It didn't matter because as usual it rolled off the older boy's back. 

He grinned proudly. "I know. I thought I would surprise you. I remember how you said that you most likely wouldn't be able to go to school away from the Hellmouth, so I figured I would stick close to you either way!" 

Buffy couldn't help but be a little touched by the gesture. A small smile formed on her lips as she reached up to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. "Thank you, baby. That is so sweet!" 

Spike chose this unfortunate moment to wake up. "What did I miss?" he asked Xander. The brunette's lip curled back in disgust as he pointed at the happy couple. "Ew!" his head slammed back down onto the book. 

"Well you did miss Buffy body slamming him," Willow tried, and failed, to be helpful. 

"Good I wake up for the gross stuff," Spike muttered against his book pillow. 

Thankfully, the couple was broken apart by the sounds of arguing in the hallways. It didn't take long for the source of the disturbance to become clear as Giles strode into the library with a slightly shorter, dark haired woman on his heels. 

"If you would just listen to reason!" 

"Reason?" Giles looked up to the ceiling as if it had the answers. "You want to put all my books onto computers! How in the world can that be reasonable?"

"We're living in a technological age, Rupert. Kids don't want to read dusty, moldy, books in a dark, dank library. They are more computer literate than that. Get with the times!" 

"I assure I am very much with the times. But I fail to see how inputting my books into your demon machines are going to be of any benefit to the students of this school?" 

"Look around, Rupert. You have one computer in here that looks like it belongs in the Stone Age! If you just modernized a bit, then the students would be in here more often!" 

In the process of their argument the two adults finally seemed to notice the seven pairs of eyes trained on their every word. Giles cleared his throat and gave his glasses a good rub. 

"You guys are here again? Don't you have homes?" Jenny looked confused at the gathered group. Every time she had come into the library which hadn't been very often, they had been there. The bleached blonde she had identified as his son slowly starting to move from where he was sprawled across the table.

"Not anymore," Spike muttered, his face still buried in his textbook. "Dad got evicted and we set up shop in the stacks over the stairs. It's a hard way to live, but hey someone's got to do it." 

"I see he's got your sense of humor," Jenny practically glowered, while Giles made a mental note to increase his son's allowance.

"So what's up, Giles?" Willow asked, trying to smooth things over. "Hello, Ms. Calendar." 

Jenny offered her a small wave before glancing around the room at the students assembled there. Out of the seven, five of them really had no reason to hang out in a library after school. Come to think of it, even his children had no real reason to hang out there. There was something other than homework that kept them there. 

"This woman wants to put all these texts onto her computers!" Giles declared dramatically. "It's all part of a vile scheme concocted by that weasel Snyder. Books are supposed to be dusty and smelly and all those silly adjectives you used. It's what makes them books! No good came come of this I tell you! No good at all!"

"Dad, it's not the end of the world," Spike tried to appease his father as the computer teacher stalked out the library. He stood up finally and walked over to the older man. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a modernized library."

"I'd watch out with those mutinous comments," Xander warned him. "He might kick you out the ship." 

'It's a library!" Spike protested. "And you wouldn't kick me out, would you dad?"

"If you continue to support that traitorous woman, than you are no son of mine." 

"Thanks a lot, Ahab!" Spike gave him a nasty glare. Giles grinned and poked his son causing a grin to break out on his face as well. "And eat something. You're loosing weight, string bean." 

Spike looked down at his own body critically. He arched a scarred eyebrow and glared once more at his father. "I don't see how you're cracking thin jokes, when Goldilocks over there is way thinner than me!" 

"That's it, Blondie is going down!" Buffy yelled using her common nickname for Spike. Spike grinned teasingly before taking off into the stacks with Buffy racing to catch up to him. Giles groaned at their immaturity and headed into his office. But before he went in completely he paused in the doorway. 

"And be quiet, this is still a library!" 

(Once again, this is where this chapter was supposed to end, but I figured it was way to short, so I'm adding another part. Let's pretend this part takes place a few days after the whole library modernization conflict, and it's been about a week since Spike passed out. Alright now that the time line is all clear on with the second part of this chapter.)

Spike's eyes drooped shut slowly and he had to fight to keep his body from slumping over his computer. As it stood it was the only thing that was keeping his body upright. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he groaned. "What?" he mumbled. He didn't understand why he was so tired but all he knew was at the moment sleep is what he wanted to do and someone was preventing him from doing that. He turned his bleary eyes towards a very concerned, annoyed, redhead. She shook him once again for emphasis.

"Wake up, Ms. Calendar is looking straight at you. You know she already hates you because of your dad," Willow warned. Spike shook off his exhaustion and sat straight up. He waved at the teacher in the front of the room before resuming his work at his computer station. The woman just shook her head and went back to what she was doing on her own computer. Most likely working on a way to modernize the library without dad finding out, he thought with a way smile. He could feel Willow's gaze still on him. 

"Take a picture it lasts longer," he quipped, not bothering to turn in her direction. However she just kept staring and finally his resolve cracked. He looked over at his friend and arched an eyebrow.

"You feel alright?"

"Just a mite bit sluggish," he wiped a hand over his face and shrugged. "Can't seem to stay awake." 

"Well day time is not sleepy time, young man," Willow said in a mock stern face. Spike tried very hard not to yawn in the girl's face but couldn't help it. "You sure you're okay, Will?"

"Oh now I know you're concerned, none of you lot ever call me Will." 

"Yeah well," Willow chewed on her bottom lip. "You're not okay are you?"

Spike looked over at her suddenly serious. "I'm fine, Red. Okay? Trust me? I am really tired of everyone asking me that. You, Xander, the Poof, Buffy, my dad, Cordy, Doyle, your girlfriend…" the last part was mainly a ploy to distract the girl. His serious façade suddenly faded into a more atypical look for Spike. His eyes danced with an almost maniacal glimmer as he stared at the witch. "So how are things between you and my sister? She won't tell me anything but I know. Come on I need details here!"

Willow blushed furiously and ducked her head closer to her keyboard so no one else could see that her face now matched her hair color. "Well if Tara isn't telling you then it really is none of your business!" 

"Come on, I fully support you guys together. Seriously, Red you're really good for my sister. I like you a lot and so does Tara. So now can you tell me?" he pouted and batted his eyes. "Pretty please?"

Willow giggled. Despite her penchant for the same sex, she couldn't help but be lured in by Spike's easy charm and grace, maybe it helped that he was Tara's twin. She rolled her eyes at the eager puppy dog eyes he was throwing at her. "Alright. I really like Tara. She is such a beautiful person inside and out. I wonder how the two of you are related, much less twins. And oh hey, you're doing that distracting thing! You're really not okay!" Willow accused. And just as suddenly as the playful mood had appeared, it also disappeared and his eyes took on an angry, hard glint. And then for the briefest moment she was sure that she saw an almost golden light flicker in his eyes as he looked at her. Then just like that it was gone but the anger remained. 

"I said I was bloody fine, Red! Why can't you all just leave me the hell alone?" Spike snapped just as the bell rang. Several students paused from collecting their books to watch the two. He sighed and closed his eyes not wanting to see the hurt look on his friend's face. Willow's mouth opened and closed for a moment making her look very much like a fish. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the hurt shining in the green depths. Spike looked down at his hands before risking speaking once more.

"Look, I'm sorry, Red. I know you're concerned. I shouldn't have yelled. It just that lately I have been, never mind, just forget it. I'm sorry." Willow finally managed to collect herself enough to demand an explanation but the blonde was already midway out the door. She hurriedly packed her belongings to reach Spike before he could take off.

"William can I talk to you for a moment?" Jenny Calendar called him back.

Spike spun on his heels mid stride and headed back to the teacher. She smiled as serenely as possible. It was obvious that the young man was under a lot of stress. She laid a comforting arm on his shoulder before speaking again. "I know you have probably heard this question from a million people since your accident but are you alright?"

"Yeah," Spike nodded sheepishly. He rubbed a hand over the back of his head "Sorry about falling asleep in class. I know it's been the fifth time this week but I promise next week, I'll try to keep it down to at most three." 

"Oh why thank you," Jenny smiled at him. She then turned serious. "I hope you get some rest and preferably not in my class." 

Spike grinned again and nodded. "I'll give it my best. That all?"

"That's it. Take care, Mr. Giles." 

"Call me, Will, please. Mr. Giles makes me sound like my father." 

Father! That's right she remembered his father was the annoying librarian of the school. There were certain things about that whole situation that she was being kept in the dark about and if it was one thing she hated, it was being kept in the dark. Full of determination, she decided she was going to get to the bottom of what mysterious accident the younger Giles had been involved in. "I'll walk you guys out." Jenny walked the blonde and his seemingly annoyed redheaded friend out of the computer lab before spinning on her heels and heading towards the library with a single purpose in mind. She knew there was something more to what the boy was telling her. She could feel it in her bones and she wanted to help. 

As she neared the library she could sense that something else was wrong. She had always wondered why the room was at the furthest end of the school completely isolated from almost everywhere else. There were muffled sounds of pain coming from behind the closed door. She peeked into the library window just in time to see Giles fighting off the attacks of one of the kids she always saw in there, while another pair watched in amusement. Buffy, if she remembered correctly. Then it hit her who this girl was. She knew why she was so familiar to her. She was the slayer, the only slayer in history to be trained by a vampire. The vampire, Angelus, which meant that she, was chances are….

Jenny flung the door open and raced in. She muttered words of a different language under her breath and everyone in the room, spare Giles, froze. "Come on, we need to get out of here and into Principal Snyder's office!"  She was shocked when he didn't move with her. In fact he was staring in amazement at the frozen teens.

"Dear lord woman what did you do to them?" Giles waved a hand in front of Buffy's face. The girl remained stoic. He turned to Cordelia and Xander who were frozen mid laugh. He cocked his head to the side in silent regard. He shrugged and looked at Jenny next. "Those two, you can keep like that."

Jenny was prevented from making any further comments by the doors opening and Riley, Spike and Willow making their way into the library. Unfortunately for Spike, who was already feeling guilty and tired, he and Willow had run into the senior in the halls and had been stuck with him ever since. Willow was still pestering Spike about what he meant earlier. And Riley was whining about needing to get to Buffy. All conversations stopped as they all paused recognizing that something was amiss. 

"Hey, who got Cordelia to finally shut up?" Willow asked with wide green eyes. She poked the frozen girl on the shoulder. "Definitely an improvement! 

"It was definitely magic," Spike added. "I know I didn't do it and neither did Glinda. Doesn't feel like her style, Red was with me, so dad? Any reason you felt like the others needed to be Popsicles."  

"I didn't do it. Someone else did," Giles' eyes flickered to Jenny. "You're a witch too?"

"I prefer the term techno pagan," she replied absently. She sized him up quickly. "How do you know about magic?"

"Trust me we know a lot about the bloody stuff," Spike rolled his eyes. He then muttered something and the three frozen teens were released. Buffy fell forward from the sudden momentum and Spike caught her before she could fall to the floor causing them both to blush as she landed in his arms. He just as quickly put some distance between them and went to back to where he was originally standing. Xander shot him a look which Spike simply shook his head at him.

Cordelia hopped off the counter, walked over to where the trio stood and pinched Willow hard on the arm. She winced and rubbed the sore spot, all the while glaring at Cordelia. The brunette arched an eyebrow and poked her friend on the chest for emphasis. "That was for that last comment little missy." 

"Is it just me or are there no normal people at Sunnydale High?" Riley pondered aloud. Spike stared at him for a moment. 

"Well. Let's see, there's, well you, White bread. Doesn't get anymore boring, plain and normal than that!" he smirked and walked away to join Xander who was still sitting on the counter, trying to process what just happened. 

"I really don't like that guy," Riley muttered. 

"I am missing something here, aren't I?" Jenny looked between them all. 

"Of course not," Willow said a little too forcefully. "We're just your average high school students that happen to tinker a little in the dark arts, but hey who didn't as a teen? So you see, nothing to worry, nothing out of the ordinary."

Just then the back doors to the library, which was the entrance way to the sewers swung open, and Doyle and Angel strode in each carrying a sword and swathed in purple slime. No one noticed the way that Jenny straightened up visibly startled by the appearance of the pair. A flicker of recognition entered her eyes as she glanced at them both but she quickly covered it. Not that any of them had seen it. They were all too busy staring in disgust at the dripping purple intruders. Buffy's nose crinkled up and she stepped away from the vampire and seer.

"Ew!" Cordelia squealed and crinkled her nose in distaste. Doyle frowned and instantly snapped back to his human form. His girlfriend rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Not your face dummy! The purple gunk!" 

"Oh!" he smiled and shrugged. He then pointed with the sword towards Giles. "Well when Giles told us to go kill them, he neglected to inform us that they were gushers!" 

"Angel, were you hurt?" Willow asked with concern. She noticed that the vampire seemed to be even more morose than usual and hadn't said a word since he had walked in. He sighed and started to speak, before sighing again. Beside him Doyle rolled his eyes and tried in vain to smother a laugh behind his hand.

"It's not funny! Stupid gushing demons! They messed up my hair," Angel pouted slightly pointing to the gunk that had slimed every inch of his previous hair. "Not to mention my leather coat!" he moaned before slinking away into the office. They all tried very hard not to laugh at their friend's obvious pain. The vampire was just too vain and into material possessions.

"I told you not to wear that thing, man. You were just asking for something like that to happen! But no you had to be all dark and mysterious as you walked away into the dark, dank sewers!"

"Come on lets go comfort him before he starts brooding again," Cordelia huffed and grabbed onto Doyle. She pulled back though once the slime touched her skin. "Actually lets get you a shower and then we'll go stop Brood boy." Suddenly a look passed between the couple and they raced out the library at top speed, leaving little doubt in the minds of any of them what those two were going to do.

"And that is a visual that will stay with me for the rest of my life," Buffy shuddered. She then looked over at Spike. The blonde was leaning against the counter heavily and truly was the only thing keeping him upright at the moment. For the first time, Buffy noticed the dark circles under his eyes that stood out against his extra pale skin. His cheekbones stood out even more prominently on his face and the skin seemed stretched somehow. She walked over to him slowly and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Hey, Spike you sure you're feeling alright?"

He opened his eyes lazily and focused on the slayer. She could have sworn she heard him let out a low growl but told herself that she was just making it up. His eyes were lifeless when he stared into her eyes. "I am so sick of being asked that question." 

"Okay then I have a question," all eyes landed on the teacher. In all the excitement they had forgotten she was even in the room. Wide eyes of innocence turned on her and she found herself arching an eyebrow in return. Her hands rested on her hips. "Okay, what the hell is going on here? Who are you people?"

Willow sighed seeing that no one was making a move to tell her anything. It was too late. She had already seen everything they had to hide. They might as well just come out with the truth. She glanced at Giles, who was chewing on his bottom lip. He caught sight of Willow's gaze and finally after a great pause nodded his head. The redhead smiled carefully as she hooked an arm through her teacher's and led her to the great table in the center of the room. "Well you see Ms. Calendar to every generation…." 

*And before anyone can say anything, yes I know that she knew that Buffy was the slayer, however, she didn't know that Giles was her watcher. Remember like I said before, Angel has been training Buffy up until this point and as far as Jenny knew he was still bad and still training her. So she thinks in all actuality that Buffy is a dark slayer. Also she asks what is going on because, well you just saw a pair of demons walk through the door but you know what's going on. She didn't want anyone to suspect her just yet so she just faked like she didn't know and asked. So it was all deliberate, don't think I just forgot. And I promise next chapter, I will clear up what's been going on with Spike. He is kinda bipolar here huh?


	9. Spike is a what?

**Author's Notes: Well look here, this is the chapter where we **finally** find out what's up with Spike. I know that everyone has been kinda wondering what was up with that. Even though I'm sure you all figured it out by now…. hehehe…. And on another note, I've been getting a lot of reviews wanting me to get rid of Riley… gee I wonder why that is ... did anyone else notice the extreme sarcasm there?  I promise Riley won't be around as much but he isn't out of the picture just yet. I need him around a little longer but it's really getting hard for me to write without wondering just why the hell Buffy isn't justifiably dumping this jerk. So let's just pretend he is busy doing senior/graduation type stuff, not that we care, but for all intents and purposes he just isn't there, okay? Okay! Anyway on with the chapter….**

Giles looked up from the book he was reading and cleaned his glasses. It was a gesture familiar to them all. It meant things were bad. They had seen that look way too many times. It was then usually followed up by a speech or a 'good lord' but this time he said nothing at all. He just placed the glasses back on his face and looked down at the book again as if he couldn't believe what he was reading. Buffy arched an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Willow. 

They had both noticed how Giles had become increasingly more into his work during the last few weeks. Tara had complained that he often bought it home. Between Spike's random mood swings and Giles' new workaholic attitude, the Giles home was no longer fun. Giles was so wrapped up in his work he hardly noticed the five computers that had been set up in the back of the library until he had crashed into them. At which point he had murmured something about them being in a bad place and then continued on his way with his nose buried in a huge text of demon folklore. Buffy had asked him more than once what was going on but he told her it was nothing and continued on with what he was doing. 

But she knew it was something. It was important, and if it was important to him than it was important to her. Giles had become more than just her watcher. She liked to think that they were friends, and sometimes she even thought of him as a father figure. His children had become her best friends, fitting into the Scooby mold so naturally it was like they were always there. Spike and Tara had become more than just her friends as well. They had become her family, though she had to admit to slightly less than familial feelings for Spike. So now the fact that something seemed to be troubling him was disturbing her.

Giles finally let out a deep breath and his gaze moved from the open volume of demon mythology to the prone form on the library floor that was covered with pillows and blankets. Halfway through the afternoon, Spike had conked out. As this was becoming a ritualistic habit with the young man, no one was overly concerned when his head had slammed forward into the open textbook. Giles had simply placed his sleeping son on the floor, covered him with the newly stocked blanket and pillow for his head, and continued on with his research. Research that was now apparently troubling him. Buffy continued to watch him carefully for some kind of sign of further distress. For a minute she could tell that he was definitely tearing up. 

"Giles, what's wrong?" 

The older man couldn't say a word. He hesitated for a moment and his eyes seemed to be searching hers. "Please tell us, Giles. We can help." After a few more moments of looking at his slayer, he finally nodded and took a deep breath. 

He slipped the ancient tome over and pointed to a passage. Buffy took that as her cue to read aloud. As she started the few members of the Scoobies that were assembled that day gathered around her. "A vampire is created when the victim is drained almost to death. The chosen Sire allows the victim to drink from them, after which they die and are reborn."       

Buffy looked up with eyebrows raised. "Giles this is stuff we already know. That's like Slayer 101. They suck, then we suck, and soon everyone is sucking. It's a whole big sucking process and then a vampire is born."

"So that's how little baby vampires are born," Xander nodded slowly. "Thank you Buffy for explaining the birds and the demons." 

"That's not it. Keep reading," Giles ignored them both. Buffy narrowed her eyes at the tone of voice. It was dead, lifeless, like his very reason for living had just been sucked out from underneath him. Her eyes followed the path that his blue orbs were locked on. Spike murmured in his sleep and turned over onto his side. Buffy then went back to the book.

"However in the case of the victim being brought back from the brink of death, the change will be left incomplete. The victim fluctuates between life and death. Neither human nor vampire, neither living nor dead, but something in between." 

"What does all this mean?" Tara asked quietly, though compared to the silence that had settled on the room, it was so loud.

"It means that Spike has to choose. He can continue to live this way until he dies from starvation or he can give into the demon and fully complete the change."

"Meaning he would what?"

Giles removed his glasses once more and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He would become a vampire."

Buffy slammed the book shut causing Spike to jerk awake. The object of their discussion sat up slowly and stretched like a cat.

"I'm up!" he mumbled. He rubbed his eyes and noticed the looks on his friends' faces. "What's wrong? Who died?" at this he noticed a tear slip down Tara's cheek. "What's going on?"

"When did you get so pale?" Giles got out of his chair to kneel in front of his son. Spike looked up at him with wide blue eyes, confusion easily seen in the depths of his eyes. Giles wondered what had him so completely baffled. Spike lifted a hand with childlike awe and reached towards his father's glasses. Giles waved a hand in front of his face. "Will? Are you even listening to me?"

"I can't see myself," he whispered in shock. "I can't see myself in your glasses." Spike was confused as he had just woken up but there was something going on. The others were way too quiet and his father was entirely too stoic. And of course there was the fact that he could hardly make out his own reflection in the mirrored surface of his glasses. "Dad, why can't I see myself?"

"Calm down," Giles put his arms around his son's shoulders. He was thin. Too thin. God all the signs were there, if only he had noticed it sooner. But even then what would it have done. Still he should have noticed. Spike was starting to become more and more sluggish during the daytime as most vampires did. He burned easily now as his skin had never regained pigmentation from the accident. He had increased strength and was prone to random outbursts of anger and rage. And despite his eating almost constantly, his son was losing weight rapidly. At first the signs were pointing towards the aftereffects of shock but now he was realizing it was something much worse.

"Dad, what's happening to me?" the voice was shaky and scared and that is what terrified Giles the most. He never saw his son as anything other than the strong young man he was today. Even when his mother had died, the boy had remained dry eyed, holding his father's hand and that of his sister. He had been the pillar of strength for both of them and right now Giles wasn't sure if he could do this. He wasn't sure if he could be strong enough to loose his son and be strong enough to help Tara through yet another death. 

"Tell me! Dad, what's going on? I need to know everything." Steely blue eyes met their younger icy counterpart and Giles had to close his eyes against the sight. With the exception of his eyes, Spike was the spitting image of his mother. He cupped a hand under his son's chin. "Please, tell me."

Giles sighed. "I love you so much." Spike nodded.

"You have to tell me. I need to know."

Giles gave him a slight nod and closed his eyes. He told him everything that he had suspected for weeks and had only confirmed just now. The son that he knew and loved was going to die unless they found some other way. And at this point he did not see how they were going to save him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that Spike's eyes had filled with unshed tears and it looked like he was going to break down but instead he plastered a plastic smile on his face and stood up abruptly. 

"Well now, it's not so bad. You should contact Peaches, maybe he knows something," Spike started to pace. "It's not that big of a deal. I mean there is a way. There has to be a way." 

Giles nodded at the blind hope that was in that statement. He would try to find a way no matter what. He wouldn't loose his son. 

At some point Buffy had approached the pacing youth and placed a calming hand on his arm. "We won't let you down, Spike. I promise. We'll be here for you." There was so much more to that statement. There was so much that she wanted to say to him but she couldn't make herself say it.

"Thank you," he whispered. Blue met green and for a moment the rest of the room and their problems disappeared and only they existed. And then reality came crashing back in and the look of fear, of hopelessness in everyone's eyes was choking him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "I have to go," Spike said abruptly. "I've gotta, walk… I just need to get out, go."

"Whole sentences might help here," Buffy teased gently. He offered her a weak smile before slipping out the doors of the library. Giles started to go after him but Tara placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"He needs some alone time, to think" she whispered, burying her face in the space between his shoulder blades. "We should do some research. Don't worry about him. He'll come home when he needs to. Its Spike, dad. He can take care of himself." 

"I know," he turned and kissed his daughter on her forehead, holding her close to him in the process. His eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to will away his own tears. He knew Spike could take care of himself, but he was a father and it was it was his job to worry about his children, even the hotheaded bleached blonde. 

"Well then let's get this researching party started!" Xander said with forced cheer trying to alleviate the somber feelings that had settled on the room. The group then went about gathering books trying for all the world to pretend that it wasn't hurting as bad as it was. Giles watched the teenagers sullenly. He felt a warm hand slip into his and he turned to see Jenny Calendar standing next to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed. Though they fought, Jenny couldn't help but have a respect for the man and that respect just kept growing. She had been there and heard everything and decided at that point she would be there for Spike and the others, especially Giles. Giles sensed this as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I can't lose him too." 

"You won't. You have to believe that. I don't know William that well but I know he is strong. And he has got a very determined group behind him that isn't going to let him go that easily."

Giles nodded allowing her words to sink in. "thank you," he murmured. Her hand tightened in his. "Thank you for everything." While the two adults had been talking the teenagers had been busily searching for any and all books that might tell them something about Spike's condition. Giles continued to watch the teens with one fleeting thought racing through his mind. 

I only hope it is enough.

*Okay so I totally made that up. I have no idea if that could happen, but you know what. Its happening okay, lol. Let's just suspend our disbelief here and know that this is just so I can add some angst to the story and of course next chapter a really big fluffy Spuffy scene… aha now I see everyone stopping the protests! Hehehe alright off to write next chapter. Bye all!

**Want to try something new. I want to give you guys a little preview of Chapter 10. I won't do this for every chapter, just the ones that I have partially ready to be posted next. Let me know if you guys like the ideas. Alright enough rambling. Enjoy this little preview… 

_"What happened to Tara that summer you two were separated?"_

_"He abused her in every sense of the word. He abused her magic and when he wasn't doing that, he beat her. He hit her because she wouldn't do certain spells. He pushed her too far once. She almost, he made her almost kill someone." _

_Buffy found herself drawn into the story and she was hanging on his every word. Up until this point she realized that she knew very little about her friends' lives prior to their moving to __America__. She knew their mother was dead and their father was Giles, but that was about it. But now to know that they had such a dark history, made her want to cure Spike more than ever. She wanted to ease his torment and have him stop telling the story but curiosity won over and she asked, "Who? Who did she almost kill?"_

_"Me."_


	10. Late Night Visits

**Author's Notes: I got a death threat! ^_^ Yay! I'm one seriously messed up person that the fact that Ms.Trick threatened to kill makes me happy! But that means you really like the story! Yay! I'm so happy now! I'm so happy that I promise I will actually post the second chapter on Saturday! Actually I was thinking because my schedule is going to be getting rather chaotic in the next few days, I'm going to make steady update days. I'll still keep the list going but this way it's easier for everyone who isn't on the list and is following the story to know when to look for it. So I'm thinking maybe twice a week. Maybe like Mondays and Thursdays. Does that work for everyone? So from not on, starting next Monday, the chapters will be posted on Mondays and Thursdays, with the exception of this week where I'll post a bonus chapter on Saturday and then Monday and Thursday. I think that's fair. And yes I'm going to keep previewing chapters at the end whenever possible, like this chapter! It's nice to know that it has such a positive effect on you guys! LOL. And yes by the way I am evil and very proud of it =-). So enjoy this chapter, it's full of Spuffy goodness and of course that deliciously evil little preview I gave you all last chapter gets explained. So read on!**

Chapter Ten

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Buffy came around slowly as the sounds became louder and louder increasingly more frequent. At first she had figured it was the rain beating against her glass but now she knew better. Someone was tapping on her bedroom window. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" she mumbled groggily only briefly registering that she had used a Spike word as she dragged her tired body across the room to her window. The only reason she was so tired was that she, Xander, Cordelia and Doyle had spent the majority of the day searching for a certain platinum blonde with no luck. She had only gotten into bed a mere two hours ago sighing she raked a hand through her hair and opened the window hatch. Buffy looked around for the source of the noise and was definitely surprised to see the object of their search hanging from a branch of the huge tree outside her window, thoroughly soaked to the bone by the rain. Buffy tried, and failed, not to laugh at the sight. "What are you doing?"

He huffed indignantly as though the question was completely pointless. "Waiting for you to open the bleeding window what does it look like?" he asked crossly.

"I mean why are you at my house at…." she paused and looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock, "two in the morning?" 

Spike looked down at his hands. "You're right this was a mistake. See you Monday." He started to climb down and Buffy felt her heart constrict. He was obviously distressed and wanted to talk. The logical part of Buffy that kept him at arm's length was obviously on vacation as she called out to him halting his downward progress.

"No, Spike, wait," Buffy reached out the window and helped pull him into her room. He immediately started shivering. "Hold on, I'm going to get you some towels and dry clothing. Xander might have left some of his clothes lying around. I know you wouldn't be caught dead in Riley's clothes, huh?" Spike didn't answer. He just kept staring into space. She placed a hand on his shoulders and gently guided him to her bed and the went off to find the aforementioned items. When she came back he was still sitting in the same position she had left him in, staring blankly into space. "You should take those wet clothes off." 

Spike made no movement to do so and it hardly seemed like he heard her at this point. Sighing, she repeated herself but he paid her no mind. She knew that he was health was already in danger. He didn't need to add a probable case of pneumonia to the matter. She moved hesitantly to peel off the wet clothing. She was shocked when he let her. He never let anyone do anything for him, with the exception of Tara and occasionally Willow, pretty much because they both threatened to hex him six ways to Sunday if he didn't stop being so damn stubborn. But Buffy was neither of them and the fact that Spike was letting her lift up the corners of his shirt so that she was dragging it over his head spoke wonders for his trust in her. She dropped the soaked t shirt to the floor and wrapped a towel around his body covering her view of his body before she did something that neither of them would really regret in the morning.

Next she reached for his pants. She blushed for a brief moment hovering over the belt buckle. But she got over it rather quickly. She had seen Xander, Angel and Doyle in various states of undress before so why was Spike presenting such a problem for her. What was so different about him? 

"You could help you know, just a little," she chided gently. He came back to life and finished taking his own pants off. Once they were off though she got a good look at his boxer shorts. 

"Smiley faces?" she grinned handing him one of Xander's old shirts. "Never would have thought you were a smiley face boxer type of guy."

He shrugged and had a faint smile before he finished dressing in his borrowed clothing. Buffy touched his cold cheek gently and he looked up into her eyes. There were a thousand expressions reflected in those sapphire blue eyes. The one that got her the most was the fear and pain. He was terrified and she was terrified for him. On a whim, she pulled him into her arms held him tightly. His arms slowly wound themselves around her body. Gradually she moved behind him on the bed so that he was in her arms with his head against her chest. Her fingers ran through his hair comforting him. She felt splashes on her arms and she held him tighter. 

"It's alright. I'm here. I'll always be here," she soothed. She planted a gentle kiss on his bowed head. "It's okay. I promise you, Spike, we will find another way."

"There is no other way," he whimpered. "Peaches has been asking around. Seems after that night, the crazy bint knew this would happen. She's been bragging about how I would come back to her to kill the pain. She's known it for weeks but left me to suffer, it was some kinda bleeding message to the Poof. He went on the warpath. I don't think you have to worry about slaying for awhile. Unless it's me of course…."

Buffy pushed him back fiercely and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't you ever say that again! I could never do that to you." Spike growled in return.

"What do you think you're going to have to do, Buffy? You think I won't give in? You think I'm strong enough to avoid biting someone?" his voice was ragged and loud.

"You're talking like you're already giving up!" 

"Maybe I have. It hurts Buffy. It hurts to just exist. My body is dying! And there is thing in me and I can feel it. It wants to kill all the people I care about. I can hear your heartbeat. I can hear your blood racing and its killing me. I'm trying to fight it but it's so damn hard!" he paused for a moment before remembering where they were. "Where are your mum and sister?" 

"Mom is on a business trip, and Dawn is in her room sleeping," Buffy ran a hand through his damp hair again. She turned her head towards her closed bedroom door. "Or at least she will be the next time I open that door." There was the sound of pounding feet and a door slamming faintly down the hall. "Ah sisters. Can't live with them, mothers won't let you live without them." 

She saw his eyes were focused on something on the bed next to them. She reached over and handed him the pink stuffed pig. "You still sleep with stuffed animals?"

"That is no stuffed animal," she protested. "That's Mr. Gordo. He helps me sleep when I need help clearing my mind."

"Tonight one of those nights?"

"I was worried about you," Buffy admitted. "What happened to you?"

"Tara had one of these when we were younger," Spike turned the pig over in his hands, ignoring Buffy completely. "She slept with it until we were eight. That's when dad split us up for the summer. It was just to get us trained."

Buffy looked at his eyes. They were haunted. She held onto him tightly. She remembered Xander mentioning something about Giles splitting the twins up very early in their friendship before Xander stopped telling what the bleached blonde was thinking. But she knew that a lot of who Tara and Spike were now as individuals had to do with what happened that time their father split them up. "What happened Spike? What happened to you two?"

"When we were eight, dad separated us because he wanted Tara to focus on training the natural gifts she had gotten from our mother's side of the family. So who better to help he train those powers than our mother's brother, and our father's best friend, Ethan Rayne. The powers always got one child in each generation and Tara had the bad luck that Uncle Ethan was that one.

"Dad didn't know though. I know he didn't know because if he did, he wouldn't have kept her there. He thought he was helping us. He didn't know that Ethan would do that."

"What happened?" Buffy asked him gently, breaking him out of the rambling gestures he was making. "What happened to Tara?"

"He abused her in every sense of the word. He abused her magic and when he wasn't doing that, he beat her. He hit her because she wouldn't do certain spells. He pushed her too far once. She almost, he made her almost kill someone." 

Buffy found herself drawn into the story and she was hanging on his every word. Up until this point she realized that she knew very little about her friends' lives prior to their moving to America. She knew their mother was dead and their father was Giles, but that was about it. But now to know that they had such a dark history, made her want to cure Spike more than ever. She wanted to ease his torment and have him stop telling the story but curiosity won over and she asked, "Who? Who did she almost kill?"

"Me." Buffy was sure by now that she had stopped breathing. "I knew she was in trouble, some sort of twin thing and I had managed to convince dad of that as well. Ethan took control of her body and tried to make her kill me. It almost worked but she fought him off. She was in a bloody coma for a week but she fought it off. After that she just wasn't the same. She was so quiet."

He sighed and burrowed his face closer to her. "She is so afraid that everything is going to come crashing down on her and I am so afraid that the real world will break her. I can't loose my sister. I love her too much to do this to her. I don't want to her to see me like this, Buffy. I don't want her to have to see these." He opened his mouth and revealed that his canines were significantly longer than they were before. Buffy resisted the urge to touch them. He closed his mouth and stared at her through pain filled blue eyes. "I don't want her to think I am a monster."

"She won't," Buffy swore. "She never could. Because you're not! She loves you as does Giles. We all do. Because you are a beautiful person with or without those fangs." She didn't know how she could ease his pain when it was so obvious. "You should get some rest. Or at least try. I know you didn't get much this afternoon." He nodded mutely and let Buffy lay him down. He was surprised when the Slayer slipped underneath the sheets with him. She shifted so that his head was resting on her chest. "I'm not going anywhere, Spike. I'm with you till the end." She ran a hand through his hair and he closed eyes.

She murmured comforting things to him in low hushed tones until she felt his body relax and his breathing even out. She knew that he had fallen asleep at last and she felt her heart go out to him. As she lay there thinking, the door to her room cracked open a bit and she saw Dawn watching her with wide eyes. They have the same eyes, Buffy noticed. That's why they look so similar. She smiled softly at her sister and motioned for her to enter. 

"Is Spike okay?"

Buffy blinked trying to find the words to say this. Finally she decided to tell the truth. "No, honey, Spike isn't alright but we're going to make sure that he is."  Dawn's lower lip trembled and tears spilled from the blue orbs. "Come on, maybe you can be here when he wakes up. Maybe he won't feel so bad then." 

Dawn nodded happy to feel wanted and crawled into the bed beside Spike. She laid her head on his chest and Buffy wrapped an arm around them both. She noted how innocent they both looked when they slept. They both had the same half curved smile when they slept. The more she thought about the more Dawn reminded her of Spike physically. And having them both sleeping in her bed, drawing from her strength made her feel so… complete and right. 

Buffy lifted her arm and traced a finger over his face remembering the times when he used to be so warm and full of life. "I won't let you die," she promised. "I will find a way to fix this." A slight smile crossed his lips and that was the last thing before she too fell asleep.

The next morning Spike awoke to find a Summers girl on each side. A slight grin formed on his lips that faded quickly when he saw the clock. It had been almost twenty four hours since he had walked out the library. His dad must be crazy with worry. He knew this yet he couldn't force himself to get up. He felt safe there. He felt like nothing could hurt him, like he was where we he belonged. He took advantage of the situation knowing that it would probably never happen in the conceivable future, even if by some miracle they found a cure for his condition. He traced patterns over her skin softly. She was so beautiful and though it pained him that they could never be together at least he got to be the one holding her tonight.

Buffy stirred slowly and smiled at him. She noticed the hand that he was trying to pull away quickly and slowly brought up her own. Her hand covered his. "Hey there."

"Hey," he replied just as quietly, with the same smile forming on his mouth. "Sorry about last night. I just didn't have anyone else that I felt I could do that in front of. Xander probably would have freaked out and I don't want to lay anymore burdens on my family, you know."

"Don't feel bad about that. I really don't mind. I'm just glad that you trust me enough to relax in front of," Buffy shifted again so that she and Spike were lying face to face with Dawn spooning Spike's back.

"Thanks, Slayer. Honestly. You have been a very good friend to me," Spike let their fingers intertwine and gave them a light squeeze. "I don't know what I would do without you, luv." 

"Be happy you'll never have to find out," Buffy grinned. Spike felt himself smiling back even more. "Spike, there is another reason that I want you to make it."

"What's that, luv?"

"I need you to get through this because…" Buffy trailed off. There was no way she could vocalize what she was feeling at this moment. She let go of his hand and ghost traced the curves of his face. The logical part of her that protested everything having to do with Spike faded away at that moment. The part of her that knew what she felt for this man took over. And then suddenly….

"Is this the part where the two of you kiss?" a not so innocent voice piped up from behind Spike. Buffy moaned and cursed the day she was ever given a little sister. Spike turned around with a groan at the ruined moment. He rolled right on top of the intruder. "Hey, you're crushing me!" 

"Is that a promise?" Spike asked as he continued to roll around on his back. Once he stopped, he craned his neck to look at the girl. "Want to go see Tara with me? I'm sure having the pint size there will keep them from freaking out too much."

When Spike arrived home later that afternoon he found that a full blown research party had been in effect. Angel was the only survivor of the evening's activities as he was the one who needed the least amount of sleep. Xander's head was tucked nicely in between the pages of the book he was reading. Willow and Tara were curled together on the couch with a book between them. Giles was sitting at his desk also pouring over a book. There was a half eaten pizza lying on the coffee table near the sleeping forms of Cordelia and Doyle. Buffy wondered where Riley was idly. 

"There you are," Angel said once he saw Spike, Buffy and Dawn come in. his hands on his hips as he glared at the platinum blonde. "We've all been worried sick about you!" Giles was still at his desk laughing at the reaction the vampire was having. It was true, they all had been worried, none less than Angel. But he had had a feeling that his son would wind up at the Slayer's house and so had taken that energy and focused it on researching a cure.

"I know! I know! Look I'm sorry that you all were worried, Peaches," Spike smiled a bit sheepishly. "I had a might bit of a fright on my way home last night from my little walk. I bit my tongue and realized I had these." He tilted his head back revealing his fangs. Angel moved closer and inspecting them and made an approving noise in the back of his throat that caused Spike to snap his jaw shut and send him a pointed glare. Angel, however, frowned in response.

"Your transformation is almost at the point where it's going to get critical. You have to make a decision soon Spike." 

Spike sighed. "I know." He sat down in a chair and put his head down on his arms. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up into the eyes of his father. He took a glance over at Buffy, and then his other friends who were slowly waking up. 

"I know why you ran away but I do hope that you will trust me as much as you trust your friends," Giles said calmly. "I know you have always been the strong one, Will, but I am going to be there for you this time. I am going to be the strong one and you can just be my son for now."

Spike's eyes began to tear up as he nodded. Giles pulled his grown son into a tight hug and clung to him desperately. "Dad, it hurts so badly. I'm scared." Giles immediately knew he was talking about the blood thirst. From the feeling of the boy's body, he wondered how long he had been fighting it off. How long had he been confused as to what was going on with his own body, alone with no one to help him? No wonder he was so exhausted all of the time. But, Giles knew it was only going to get worse before it got better, if it ever did.

****

***Preview of Chapter Eleven: **

_Buffy closed the book with a small grunt of shock. I'm a demon, she thought. Well that would explain a lot, I guess. Any further thoughts were postponed by the cry of pain from upstairs. She raced up to Spike's bedroom anxiously. Giles was sitting next to his son's bedside trying to help ease the pain. But even Buffy could tell there wasn't anything else left that they could do. Spike's normally blue eyes were red rimmed from a mixture of the blood lust and tears. She never wanted to see him like this again._

_"I saw __Tara_ flying out of here earlier. Figured we'd let her go. She is probably just going to ___Willow__ anyway," Buffy said quietly sitting beside her watcher. "What got her so upset?"_

_"I called Angel," Giles admitted after Spike had drifted off into a restless sleep._

_Buffy's eyes widened at the implications of Giles's statement. "You are going to turn Spike?" _


	11. See Buffy Read, Read Buffy Read

**Author's Notes: Hey all, I am so sorry for the delay. You wouldn't believe all the problems I've had. First my computer decides it wants to die and then after my parents come all the way to my school my desk broke! I mean the thing really just collapsed! Of course this is all on top of my friend's drama and stuff. So honestly this week has just been soooo horrible and once again I'm sorry for the extreme lateness this time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Everything with Spike will be resolved by the end of next chapter, I promise. So don't worry I won't be dragging this part out much longer. A little preview for chapters to come: I'm adding a new character to the core gang. *warning, extremely bad pun coming up* its time the group had a little faith, don't you think? *OMG that was horrible! Haha!* Oh tiny little note here. I kinda rewrote Slayer history, you'll find out more of the Slayer's origins the way I've imagined as the story goes on, but you get a little of it here. So please just remember this is completely refigured Buffyverse here, alright! Okay! On with the chapter!**

Chapter Eleven

Buffy sat in the living room of the Giles living room once again with a book nearby, pen in hand. Xander was next to her on the couch also reading. The two had been relentless in their crusade to save their friend. It occurred to Buffy about two weeks into their search that she hadn't seen Riley in days. She wondered if he even knew about Spike's condition, then again she wondered whether he would even care. Of course the answer to that was obvious, he wouldn't. Actually he probably is wondering why everyone else cared so much. But at this point she didn't have time to ponder the inner workings of the mind of Riley Finn. She had to save Spike then she could worry about where her boyfriend was. 

Xander slammed the book shut next to her jarring her out of her thoughts. He raked a hand through his hair and nearly threw the book in frustration. "It's pointless! There is no other way! We either give him the blood of a vampire or we let him die! Which is going to be any day now. This is all so pointless." 

"You can't give up, Xander. There has to be some other way," Buffy tried to stay calm.  But calm was hard when it was down to the wire like this. Spike had been able to go to school and carry on a normal life up until a few days ago when he passed out in the hallways. Luckily it was Buffy who found him and took him home. But they knew now that the search for a cure was over. Still Buffy refused to quit, as well as Xander. The two stayed all day and all night whenever possible researching. They hadn't seen the subject of their work in days. 

It took a strong constitution and stomach to see him these days. If they thought his mood swings were bad before they were ridiculous now. He spent a great majority of the day either screaming in rage or crying at what was happening to him. The smell of human blood drove him crazy, especially that of the slayer. Soon it got to the point where only Angel, Giles and Tara, because she complained, were allowed to see him, while the others continued to hope and pray that they would find a way that didn't involve Spike becoming a vampire. But soon even Angel couldn't be around anymore and had taken up the job of patrolling in Buffy's absence. The usually unflappable vampire had been undone by something that he couldn't fix by smashing his fist into something. It was incredibly depressing and morale was starting to fade.

Buffy placed a hand over the hand of the distraught young man next to her. She mustered up her strength and gave him a wan smile. "Why don't you go get us something to eat? Giles hasn't exactly been keeping up with the groceries and we are eating him out of house and home here." 

Xander nodded with a small smile. "That's something I can do," Xander said. He stood up as did Buffy. Wordlessly they fell into the comfort of the other's arms. "Buffy, what is going to happen if we can't save him?" Xander rested his chin on the top of the golden haired slayer.

"I don't know. That's why we have to save him. I can't loose him, Xander," Buffy mumbled against his chest. Xander sighed realizing that the Slayer had finally realized her feelings for his friend. He let her go back to her research and he left to go get food for the sad little researchers that were left.

Buffy continued to pour over the pages desperately trying to find a way. Soon though her eyes landed on something completely different. She saw something pertaining to her. "The Slayer," she read aloud to no one in particular. "The Slayer is one girl in every generation that is chosen to fight the vampires and demons that trouble mankind. The Slayer's origins lie in the very beasts she fights." Buffy's eyes widened as she read. She was a demon? That couldn't be right. She continued to read. "The Slayer is a demon whose humanity is more in control thus she has been chosen by the Powers That Be to fight against the forces of darkness that seek to plague the world with their darkness."

Buffy closed the book with a small grunt of shock. I'm a demon, she thought. Well that would explain a lot, I guess. Any further thoughts were postponed by the cry of pain from upstairs. She raced up to Spike's bedroom anxiously. Giles was sitting next to his son's bedside trying to help ease the pain. But even Buffy could tell there wasn't anything else left that they could do. Spike's normally blue eyes were red rimmed from a mixture of the blood lust and tears. She never wanted to see him like this again.

"I saw Tara flying out of here earlier. Figured we'd let her go. She is probably just going to Willow anyway," Buffy said quietly sitting beside her watcher. "What got her so upset?"

"I called Angel," Giles admitted after Spike had drifted off into a restless sleep.

Buffy's eyes widened at the implications of Giles's statement. "Angel has a telephone?" Giles gave her an odd look. "Right that was so not the point, but wow all this time he had a phone? Who knew?" Giles blinked rapidly and removed his glasses. The slayer seemed to come to her senses after a second and her limited attention span snapped back to the topic at her. "You are going to turn him?"

"He will be Angel's childe at least in that way he will stay with us, Buffy," Giles snapped tiredly. "You don't know how hard it is to watch him like this. He and Tara are all I have left. I lost their mother and I promised myself I would take care of her children and now look. This is all my fault. Me being a watcher. Spike would never been exposed to this kind of lifestyle if it wasn't for me." 

"Spike is stubborn. He would have found out about it in some capacity. Don't know how but you know he would have. Or he would have found something else to get in trouble with." 

The words seemed to give Giles a little comfort which is what she was going for so she changed the subject, a plan forming in her head even as she spoke. "Did you know the Slayer is part demon?" Giles glanced from the prone figure on the bed to the green eyed Slayer. "Really, I read it all by my lonesome downstairs."

Giles gave her a slight smile. She beamed back at him with pride shining in her eyes. But there was something more to that look than just what she was telling him. He slowly started to realize what the girl was getting at. "No, Buffy. I will not allow you to take a risk that huge with your life or the life of my son." 

"Life is a risk, Giles. And what is the alternative here? My humanity is stronger than my demon! It fights against my demon side. Maybe Spike's humanity will do the same to whatever changes his body goes through after he takes my blood." 

"Buffy, the risk is too great. Who know what could happen to him if he takes your blood now. He might become an extremely strong vampire or he could just die. This is a completely unprecedented event. I would need to research the ramifications of this…" 

"Giles, Spike doesn't have time for you to research it," Buffy cut him off. "Worst case scenario he becomes a super strong killing machine that is bound to me as I would be his Sire! I could control him, Giles. You already saw he rejected your blood, Tara's blood, everyone else who tried to donate. It can't be human but it can't be Angel's either. I can't stand the thought of Spike becoming some blood sucking fiend of the night." 

"Geez thanks Buffy. I feel the love here," Angel's voice shocked them both. The vampire silently entered the room barely sparing a glance at the figure on the bed. He loved the boy like a brother and this was killing him worse than a piece of wood ever would. Though he despised the idea of turning Spike into what he was, he knew that he had no choice, unless they tried Buffy's way.

"You know what I mean, you big baby. But think about it, the very same thing that makes us trust Angel could be the very thing that repulses his so called childe." 

"As much I disagree with the plan that I could hear very much coming up the stairs, I have to agree. With this there is a higher percent chance that Spike will be human."

"Yes and permanently bound to Buffy!" 

"Not necessarily. She isn't a whole vampire or demon. She has parts of both humanity and demon. Hopefully the humanity in her will call to the humanity in him. Giles, it's worth a shot. If Buffy is willing to do this, then we have to let her."

"Please Giles. I don't know why but I have this feeling that everything will work out. Everything will be alright, I know it."

Giles' eyes flickered between his son, his Slayer and the vampire with a soul. A motley crew at best but he could see the devotion in their eyes. Finally he sighed and cast a defeated look down at his shoes. "Very well. I can't help but think we're playing God here."

"We are Giles, but we have to in order to save your son's life," Angel said calmly. He turned to Buffy. "Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?"

"For him, I would do anything," Buffy replied seriously. Giles' heart broke hearing the love for his child that poured out of this one girl. Finally he nodded and left the room without another word. "What just happened? Did I win?"

"Yeah," Angel shot her a look, shaking his head. "But he doesn't want to be here to see. I think he needs some time to think this through. You sure about this?"

"Stay with me after?" Angel nodded. Buffy shrugged off her hoodie and picked up a pair of scissors from the night stand. "Here goes everything." She dragged a sharp end of the blade across her palm and watched the blood bubble to the surface. Almost as soon as the wound had opened, Angel found himself fighting back his demon. Slayer blood had a distinct smell and power draw for vampires. 

He watched as Buffy settled herself on the bed next to Spike and placed her bleeding palm up to his lips. "Come on, Spike. I know you can sense it. Wake up." Spike slowly opened his red eyes and focused them on Buffy. He shook his head but she held the palm firmly in place. "Do it. Trust me. I told you I would help you. I told you I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, even if that means doing this. Now drink, damn you!" 

Spike didn't need to be told twice. His mouth latched onto her palm and he kept his eyes firmly locked on Buffy's. He gently started to lap up the blood that was there, his fangs grazing her skin lightly. She was shocked at the gentleness that she felt and that shock soon gave into pleasure but never pain. Spike locked an arm around her waist once he saw that she was feeling dizzy. He stopped drinking and then kissed the wound gently. Buffy smiled at him before giving into the darkness. 

Angel stepped forward from where he had been watching the two teens and checked the Slayer's pulse. He gave Spike a brief smile of relief. He took the unconscious Slayer in his arms for a moment trying to decide where to place her. Finally he decided on letting her stay right where she was. Spike was watching his every move and he smiled again for his sake.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest and for that matter, so do you." He settled Buffy back against the pillows and smiled at her sleeping face. 

"Thanks, Angel," Spike mumbled before falling back against the sheets. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Angel gave them both a smile before pulling the comforter over them and leaving the room. He knew that he should have stayed to help Buffy when Spike rose again as whatever he might be, but something told him it would be alright to leave. Somehow he knew everything would be okay. He started out the door but paused to take one last glance at the pair sleeping on the bed. Somehow in the process of his laying them down, they had clung to one another. He smiled fondly again and turned the lights out. 

They'll be alright because they have each other, he thought as he headed downstairs to deliver the news to an overly anxious father and of course grab some of the pizza he could smell Xander bringing in at the moment, before the rest of the pack showed up. Angel was mid way down the stairs when Giles practically leapt from his couch to meet him. Angel started to answer him when something suddenly occurred to him. His mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape as he looked at Giles. 

"What? What is it? Are they alright? What happened?" 

Angel looked at him in shock. "He called me Angel! He has never since the day I met him called me Angel!"

"Wow," Xander seemed just as shocked. "How does it feel?" 

Angel thought about it for a moment. "Kinda weird." Xander nodded wisely. 

"I'm surrounded by bloody idiots!" Giles muttered grabbing the pizza from Xander and shuffling into his living room. 

*Okay I know there was a lot of stuff that I was just making up there, but come on! Remember suspension of disbelief!  Okay so on with the preview of Chapter Twelve, which will be up sooner than Chapter Eleven was. It's a little different, only because I couldn't choose between what parts to give, so I put all the juicy ones in of course! Hehe, enjoy! 

***Chapter Twelve**

_"What are you thinking about?" __Willow_ asked her quietly drawing her from her thoughts.__

_"My daddy is falling in love again," she whispered with the same smile on her face. "I'm so happy for him."_

_"What? You let your son seduce my girlfriend in your very own house?"_

_The last thread of patience that Giles had snapped as he grabbed the boy and pushed him against the wall. There were several surprised gasps and Angel rushed forward to pry Giles off of a very shocked Riley. "You will never speak of my son like that again. You have no idea what he has gone through in the past month. It is more than you will ever be able to understand. I have never liked you Riley but please don't make me have to hurt you. Trust me I will." _

_Then suddenly her senses were going haywire. Her "spider sense" as Xander often put it began tingling overboard and she could feel chills racing up and down her spine. But it wasn't a bad sensation. On the contrary, it was the way she always felt when she was around Spike. He was awake._

**Did anyone else watch Angel the past two weeks? Wasn't it simply amazing? I'm so glad they added Spike this season. I shudder at the thought of last season. That was some freaky stuff going on there. But finally back to the fun, happy – well as happy as he gets – Angel that we all know and love! Ok enough out of me. Review, um, please? ^_^


	12. Tara's Freaky Pillow Tricks

**Author's Notes: I updated within a week! This is a new record for me! Hehe... enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who review, ya'll are the best! ^_^ . And to all the new readers, glad you all like this story so much! I'm so shocked. People actually put this on their favorites' lists! Like wow… LOL, sorry. Just a little surprised right now! But thanks sooooo much! Alright well like I promised this chapter, everything with Spike gets resolved, so you'll know once and for all if he is alright. This chapter is a little weird. Not much action, a little Tara and Xander angst, a lot of Riley being well Riley, a little insight into what everyone's favorite Initiative solider (hey he is sadly the most likable of them all) boy is thinking… a little kissing…. Oops... You weren't supposed to know about that yet… hehe... sooooo read on….. **

Chapter Twelve

Xander pulled at the sleeves of his jacket anxiously. He looked up at the sky with a frown. Sunlight beamed down and nearby he could hear children laughing and playing. It wasn't right. It should be raining. It always rained during funerals in the movies. How could anyone be happy today? He didn't know if he would ever be happy again. How could he possibly expect to be when he kept burying his friends? No miraculous resurrection this time, Spike was gone and there was nothing any of them could to bring him back. 

All around him the rest of the Scoobies stood around the coffin paying their last respects. A large group of suited men had shown up and Giles had mentioned something about them being from the Watcher's Council. Quentin Travers, the head of the council, was Spike's grandfather. It was odd the very person who worked for him proved to be his grandson's downfall. Whether she meant it or not, Buffy's blood had killed Spike. They still didn't know how. Giles was too heartbroken to investigate it any further. He had simply arranged for his son to be buried as soon as Quentin could come make it from England. 

Buffy was absolutely guilt stricken and distraught. Xander felt for her, he really did, but deep down inside he blamed her and he hated her for what she did. She should have waited. She should have let Giles run tests. But she hadn't and now Spike was gone. He watched as she clung to Riley, the only member of the Scoobies who could still look at her the same way. The couple hung back slightly from the mourners. He didn't think he had ever seen the slayer look so small. He turned away from her then.

Tara stood between her father and grandfather, trying desperately to hold her tears in but failing miserably. She hadn't stopped crying since that night and if she was feeling only half as bad as Xander was, she never would. Willow stood beside him with her hand in his holding on for dear life. Cordelia was on his other side, eyes hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses but he knew that she too was crying still. Doyle had stayed behind with Angel, who was still regretting listening to Buffy and changing the plan. Changing the plan had killed Spike and it had been his idea. 

Xander shook his head clear as the preacher drew his speech to a close and asked the mourners to lay their roses on the coffin. Xander was the last one. Not because of order but because he just couldn't bear the sight of his friend lying there so cold and lifelessly. Finally he couldn't delay it anymore. His feet felt like stone as he dragged his body over to the coffin.

Tears welled in his eyes as he stared down at his friend. He looked like he was sleeping. Xander placed the white lotus flowers that Tara had insisted on them using down carefully and rested his hand on Spike's chest. "Remember that night in the hospital and you promised you would try to stay alive. I guess you're not that good at keeping your promises. You said this wouldn't end like it did with Jesse! You said! I trusted you and look where it got me, alone again! Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm just bad luck."

He sighed and started to move away when something cold clamped onto his hand. He looked down and was horrified to see Spike sitting up slowly. His eyes were open and a permanent yellow. Spike's lip curled back into a ghastly smile complete with fangs. His head cocked to the side in that curious puppy imitation that Spike was prone to do.

"You're right. You're bad luck, mate. But don't worry. I'm taking you back. You can join me and Jesse, forever." Xander whirled around looking for anyone but it seemed that everyone had disappeared. Xander turned back to Spike only to find him gone. He looked around but suddenly he was in complete darkness. Suddenly a hand grabbed him around the chest and he felt two fangs plunge into his neck.

"Spike, no!"

"No, no, no," Xander murmured fitfully. Angel looked over in concern and nudged him. He shot up surprised and looked around wildly. 

"Bad dream?"

"It was a dream?" Xander repeated shocked. He held a hand over his racing heart and continued to look around the room. Everyone was in the same position as that night, and it took him awhile to realize that it was just a dream. Nothing had changed and they were still waiting. He leaned back against the couch with a sigh of relief. Angel pressed him for details but he simply shook his head and closed his eyes once again, though they all knew that he wasn't sleeping anymore.

It was now the early morning and they had all slept off and on through the night, most of the time waking up exactly like Xander from some horrible dream completely disoriented and vowing to stay away for the next week. They were starting to learn that it wasn't just the battle that was the hard part. The waiting was just as bad.

"You know when we signed up for being part of the Slayerettes, I guess I always figured it would be a vampire or a demon that would kill me, but now I know. It's the waiting that kills ya," Willow grumbled as she sat with her feet tucked under her on the sofa with Tara. The other Wicca simply nodded and continued to fiddle the pillow cushion. Under her night long ministrations the pillow had been changed into everything from a goldfish to a Fyral demon. When Angel tried to take it away from her, it resulted in him having blue skin for almost three hours. So they finally decided to leave the witch and the pillow alone.

Tara knew full well what she was doing but she was worried and when she got worried her powers manifested themselves in odd ways. There was the time when she fourteen and she had first hinted to her father and twin that she thought she might be a lesbian, she had somehow conjured a whole troupe of blue monkeys in the middle of their living room. At the moment the pillow had changed forms to a rather annoyingly loud squawking duck that was trying to peck at Xander's shoes. She knew she should have stopped it but she couldn't be bothered right now. Her twin was upstairs in some unknown condition which could result in him becoming an evil soulless killer or a not so evil soulless killer with a vampire slayer as a sire. The odds weren't looking so good either way.

The duck waddled back to her and returned to its original pillow form. Tara sighed and began to toy with the edges of it once more. Though they had not been spending as much time together lately, ever since she started dating Willow, she and Spike were still as close as they had ever been. He proved that to her last night. The thought that conversation might have been their last sent a cold stab through her heart. But no he had promised, that was giving her a small amount of hope.

***Flashback***

_Spike's eyes fluttered open slowly as he glanced around the room. Surprisingly it was void of anyone except for himself. He sat up slowly to catch a glimpse at the clock across from his bed. Suddenly the door to his room opened and he ducked back under the sheets, not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment about how he was feeling. He had talked the subject to death and he just didn't have the energy to hear anyone else opinion on the subject. The person came in and quietly closed the door behind them. _

_Soon his visitor sat in the huge armchair that Giles had dragged to his son's bedside. Spike closed his eyes tightly trying to feign sleep. He knew it was a lost cause once he heard the quiet giggle from beside him. He kept his back to her though, not wanting to give up just yet. _

_"Oh come on, I know you're awake," __Tara__ laughed again. Finally he turned over to face his twin. __Tara__ looked him over critically and he saw the sad expression in her eyes again. He didn't want to be doing this to her. He spent so long trying to get that look out of her eyes, and now… he was the reason it was there. Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Well I got good news and bad news." _

_"Bad news first," his voice was hoarse and almost painful to listen to, but she was his sister, and she loved him unconditionally, so a little thing like this wasn't going to stop her from talking to him. He sat up so he could listen to her better. _

_"You look like crap," she grinned. He arched an eyebrow and a slow smile curved his lips. "Good news?" he nodded. "I'm the better looking twin, once again." _

_"You're awfully full of yourself today, huh, Glenda?" he chuckled dryly. He laid his head back against the pillows and sighed. The good natured feeling slipping away quickly. "You might be the only twin soon."_

_"Don't think that way," __Tara__ grabbed a hold of his hand. It was cold but she held on tightly willing it to warm through her touch. "If you start thinking like that you might as well give in." _

_"I did," he replied quietly, still staring up at the ceiling. "I told dad to call Angel."_

_Tara__ looked puzzled. "What did you call Angel for?" _

_"Think about it really hard, it'll come to you." _

_There was only one thing that the vampire could do for her brother that she or anyone else in the house, couldn't do. And that was finishing the change. "No!" _

_"I have no choice, __Tara__."_

_"So you're going to become a vampire? That's better?"_

_"Better than dying, yes. It's a lot better!"_

_"You're not dying!" _

_"I'm not dying?" Spike asked her incredulously. He lifted the corner of his t shirt for her to see his abnormally pale chest. "And I suppose that the reason you can count my ribs is because I'm the pillar of health right, ducks?" _

_"I know its not, but," __Tara__ broke off. "Why?"_

_ "I promised you I would always be with you. And I meant it. We're always going to be together, _Tara___. No matter what."_

_Tara__ bit her bottom lip thoughtfully before leaning in to look her brother in the eye. "Then when Angel turns you, you have to turn me." Spike's eyes widened in surprise._

_"What? Are you kidding me? You want to be a vampire?" _

_"How exactly are we going to always be together if one of us is mortal while the other isn't? Hmm, answer me that one. And besides we're twins, we're supposed to share everything, including immortality." _

_Spike smiled for the first time in days. He held up their clasped hands and sent his sister a pointed look. "No matter what happens tonight, know that I'm coming down those stairs tomorrow and I'm going to still be the same loving brother I was today, and yesterday and all the yesterdays before that." _

_"You promise?"_

_"I swear it. I'll still be the same Spike who loves you with all my heart." _

_"Good. Because I love you too," she kissed him on the cheek before thinking for a moment. "Don't make it too many yesterdays though. I wasn't very fond of that Spike that thought all my Barbie dolls would look better with platinum blonde hair!" _

_"Hey I had to practice on something!" he protested with a wide smile. _Tara___ rolled her eyes again and motioned for him to scoot over on the bed. He did so and she curled up beside him. "I will always be there for you, Glenda. I promise. It will always be you and me."_

_"I know. I love you too."_

***End flashback***

She had left later that evening because she couldn't be there when it happened. She had gone straight to Willow who had known it seemed just by looking at her. Willow was her lifeline in this whole situation. Somehow during the course of her thoughts she had released the pillow and had latched onto Willow's hand. Her girlfriend kissed her hand softly and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled in return and leaned her head against the couch. 

Out the corner of her eye she saw Jenny trying to coax her father into taking a break from the pacing. A genuine smile formed on her lips at the sight. It was something her mother always used to do to Giles. Whenever he got wound up about Watcher business or the welfare of his family, he tended to pace, it was a nasty habit that Spike had picked up. But their mother had the ability to make them both stop whereas no one else could. She watched Jenny talking to him in hushed tones in the corner and the gentle arm that she placed on his arm. 

"What are you thinking about?" Willow asked her quietly drawing her from her thoughts.

"My daddy is falling in love again," she whispered with the same smile on her face. "I'm so happy for him."

Around noon, the front door opened and Riley walked in. He sighed in relief as he glanced around the crowded living room. "There you all are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Have any of you seen Buffy?"

The Scoobies exchanged looks for a moment which added to Riley's general discomfort. He knew none of them liked him and quite frankly he couldn't be bothered trying to make them like him. He was dating Buffy, not her whole lot of friends. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the absence of a certain bleached blonde. "Where is Spike?"

"Upstairs in his room sleeping," Giles answered. He seemed hesitant to give any other information. But Xander accidentally let the last part slip out before he could stop it.

"With Buffy." though the last part was mumbled, Riley still got the message. 

"What? You let your son seduce my girlfriend in your very own house?"

The last thread of patience that Giles had snapped as he grabbed the boy and pushed him against the wall. There were several surprised gasps and Angel rushed forward to pry Giles off of a very shocked Riley. "You will never speak of my son like that again. You have no idea what he has gone through in the past month. It is more than you will ever be able to understand. I have never liked you Riley but please don't make me have to hurt you. Trust me I will." 

"Rupert, you need to calm down now," Jenny approached him calmly. Giles sighed and allowed Angel to loosen his grip on Riley. The vampire helped the shaken teen to a couch and then gave Giles a very shocked look. Tara was looking anywhere but at the scene. It was something that she had expected would occur the minute Riley had opened his mouth. Thankfully, Willow was the only one that noticed that during the brief struggle, Tara had set the pillow on fire. "Rupert, Buffy should be awake any moment now and who knows when Spike will wake up and what state he will be in when he does, but we all need to be calm and be there for them both." 

"Ms. Calendar is right," Cordelia agreed, trying to smooth over the situation. The look that had entered Tara's eyes could only be described as murderous and she was almost absolutely certain she smelled smoke. "So if everyone will just sit down and wait, I'm sure they'll be down soon. And someone explain what's been going on to Captain America here what's going on because he certainly has missed a lot." 

And so Jenny, as she was the only one who could tolerate Riley at the moment, sat down and explained what had been going on. Riley was a mixture of surprised and horrified to hear what had been going in the past few weeks. He was also a little hurt that no one had bothered to inform him. They just assumed he wouldn't want to help. Then again, he really wasn't that partial to Spike. But the point is he would have helped because he loved Buffy. It would have been nice if they had just considered him an option. He had a chance to vocalize his displeasure with the situation as the Buffy came walking down the stairs stretching and yawning minutes later. The cut on her palm was already healed leaving no traces of its presence at all and it seemed like the whole thing was nothing more than just a dream. She sauntered into the kitchen after giving the more than confused crew a cheery hello. Riley followed her. The rest of the Scoobies decided to wisely wait in the living room… and eavesdrop. 

"Hey, Riley, where have you been lately?" she grinned like nothing was wrong. 

"Around, funny I would ask where you have been but I know where. You've been with Spike," he spat out. Jealousy was taking over at the moment and he wasn't totally in control of what he was saying. "I love how the minute I am gone for more than a few seconds you're all over Spike!" 

Buffy reached a hand out and smacked him. Her eyes blazing as she gazed up at him, daring him to speak again. "Shut the hell up! You don't know anything. He almost died, Riley! Hell I don't know if he is even still a member of the living anymore." Riley held a hand to his jaw and decided that he would just keep his mouth shut around these people until Spike showed up. He was liable to wind up in the hospital at this rate.

"Well I wouldn't know would I? Since no one felt the need to let me know what was going on?"

"Oh because we know how much you care about Spike, right? He's just your best friend!" 

"Buffy, I can't help the fact that your friends seemed determined to hate me for no reason!" 

"The reason Riley is that you spend absolutely no time trying to get to know them, that and you're constantly badmouthing Angel, Doyle and what Willow and Tara are! I hate to imagine what you think of what Spike is now." the Slayer stepped away from him with a hand over her head. Riley stepped behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy, what is going between you and Spike?" his voice conveyed his hurt and confusion.

"For the last time, Riley, nothing," she spun around and put her hands on his face. "He is my best friend. He is like Xander, Doyle and Angel. He is someone I would do anything for but he happens to be a guy. He is a Scooby. Why do you refuse to accept that? You know you are the one I am with, just you. Not any of them, just you!" 

Riley smiled somewhat reluctantly. "I know. Its just I love you so much, Buffy." he leaned down and kissed her softly. Buffy tried to return the kiss but couldn't help be feel as though it wasn't right after everything she had been through. If Riley noticed, he gave no indication that it disturbed him that his girlfriend wasn't returning the kiss as he had expected. He just chalked it up to exhaustion and stress. Buffy moved out of his embrace fully and continued to search the refrigerator. 

Then suddenly her senses were going haywire. Her "spider sense" as Xander often put it began tingling overboard and she could feel chills racing up and down her spine. But it wasn't a bad sensation. On the contrary, it was the way she always felt when she was around Spike. He was awake. She ran back to the living room just in time to see Spike descending the stairs. A puzzled Riley and all the others assembled there that afternoon crowded together in the living room.

All eyes were locked on the young man with eyes full of uncertainty but still there was love. Spike stood silently leaning against the staircase watching them all. There was obviously some silent debate as to who should make the first move. Finally Buffy took a few steps closer to him and peered into his eyes. The blue eyes expressed a thousand emotions and she knew in her heart that he was still him. She reached a hand out to gently touch his cheek and a smile that made her whole face hurt broke out. He was warm and he was breathing.

"How do you feel?" she asked him after staring into his eyes for a few moments. 

"Hungry," he smirked at her. 

"Hungry for what?" Tara asked hesitantly, stepping over to the pair. Giles also recovered from his shock and walked over to his children. 

Spike's eyes flashed yellow involuntarily for a moment as he thought. "I could really go for a cheeseburger!" he replied with a completely innocent look as though unaware of what he had done. Giles looked baffled. 

"I don't understand, you're still part demon, yet you don't desire blood?" 

"Well as appealing as Slayer's blood was last night, thinking about doing that again makes me wanna hurl." 

"Thanks a lot!" Buffy shoved him on the chest playfully. It took everyone in the room a moment to realize that she hadn't held back at all when she hit him, yet Spike had taken the hit with no problem. "I did something to him didn't I?" Buffy asked innocently.

"Understatement of the freaking century!' Cordelia's eyes widened as she too joined the circle around Spike. She poked him in the stomach which elicited a snort and caused him to move away. She concluded her exam by eying him over one more time. "So what are you?"

"I'm me, princess, what are you?" he shot back sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Mr. Funny."

Spike thought about it for a moment silently before trying to change into a vampire face as he had seen Angel do so many times before. His face was scrunched up in a look that Xander could only describe as him being extremely constipated. "Definitely not a vampire." 

"Yes!" Angel blurted out before he could stop himself. They all turned to him with questioning eyes. "There just wasn't enough room in this group for two vampires! That would be overkill!" 

"You seriously need to get out more," Cordelia chided.

"And where would you have me go? There is a limit to the places I can go around this time of day!"

"That's right, vampire, allergy to the sun… I forgot," Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Don't get snippy with me just because you can't walk into the vampire enflaming sun and I can."

"I'll show you vampire enflaming!" Angel growled menacingly. Cordelia let out a terrified squeak and ran from the room with Angel hot on her heels. There was a moment of silence that settled on them all before the backdoor flung open nosily and Angel cried out in pain. Doyle winced but still smiled as he saw Cordelia running around the side of the house to stand in front. She did a victory cheer which consisted of a series of rude gestures directed at the vampire. Angel stalked back into the living room cradling his burnt hand and glaring out the window at the girl.

"One more hour! One more hour and she is a goner, Doyle." 

"Yeah, I bet," Doyle rolled his eyes. He had this feeling that those two would never learn to get along and he was doomed to spend the rest of his days playing mediator between an immature vampire and his girlfriend. Those two were so much alike and yet they both just overlooked it. Shaking off the immaturity at least for the moment, he turned back to the rest of the crowd with an apologetic smile. "So we were saying something about food?" 

Immediately there was a burst of conversation as everyone tried to speak over everyone else. Spike hung back listening to all the buzzing about food. This was his family, his friends, even Captain Cardboard. He couldn't help but be delighted to see even Riley. It meant that he made it. He was alive and that felt amazing. He felt a hand on his chest and looked down to see Buffy with her small hand over his heart. A smile was on her lips as she felt the beating organ. 

"I'm never going to get tired of feeling that," she said with a beaming smile. Spike returned the smile equally. He placed his hand over hers.

"Did I forget to tell you thank you for last night?"

"You don't need to," Buffy looked him in the eye. "It was something I needed to do. If I let you die, then what kind of horrible person would I be? And I know you would do the same for me." Spike raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly. Buffy found herself blushing so she moved away from him slightly to better look him in the eye. "Besides that buddy, you owe me five dollars and I definitely wanted you to pay me back."

"So you let me suck off your blood because I owe you five dollars?" Spike asked incredulously. She grinned deviously causing him to laugh softly. "You're too much, Slayer."

"Would it kill you to call me Buffy?"

"Honestly?" she nodded, he returned her devious grin. "Yes. I think it really would."

"And I saved your life because?"

"Because you love me," the words tumbled out of his mouth faster than he could stop them. They stared at each other for an awkward moment. "So, that cheeseburger sounds good to you?"

"Very much. All about the cheese and the cow… then again cheese comes from a cow and so does the meat. Cheeseburgers are very much a cow loving process." 

"You're babbling, pet," Spike placed a finger on her lips. His finger brushed against her lips feeling how soft they really were and causing shivers to run through her body. He then became aware of just how close he was standing to her. He felt his head moving towards her almost involuntarily. Her eyes widened as she lifted her head towards his. Their lips brushed against each other briefly sending shocks coursing their blood. Buffy wound her arms around his neck and his found themselves snugly around her waist pulling her closer to him. Their faces moved closer together. His breath warm on her cheek. Her eyes drifted close and his lips met hers.

"Hey you two coming or what? We're starving!" Xander called out causing them to spring apart both blushing very heavily. Xander poked his head around the corner of the room and eyed them carefully. "You two alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Buffy grumbled. Xander smiled knowingly and strolled back into the kitchen. She risked a quick gaze into Spike's eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on before they start getting antsy and send Riley in here."

"Heaven forbid," Spike recovered his bravado nicely. The pair began to walk towards the kitchen when Spike stopped her suddenly. "What just happened between us?"

Buffy felt herself torn in half. Part of her wanted to jump him right now and say the hell with Riley. She knew love and this was it. But the other part knew that she couldn't hurt Riley like that. All he had ever done was try to love her and give her all of him. It wasn't his fault that she had psychological issues which caused her to lust after the good/bad boy type. Still, this was Spike! He was her equal before the change. Gods only knew what he was now. Still, there was Riley. 

Spike sensed the tension in her body and wrapped her smaller frame in a quick hug. "It will never happen again unless you initiate," he whispered in her ear before kissing her on the forehead. He pulled away and left her alone to her thoughts. As he walked into the kitchen, Riley was walking out to Buffy. The taller boy gave him a stern glare, which Spike matched with his own golden glare and the briefest flash of fangs. Riley jumped involuntarily prompting Spike, and Xander who had seen the whole thing, to snicker.

"I really hate those two, you know Xander wasn't so bad before Spike showed up," Riley muttered walking over to Buffy. He lifted her chin with his finger. "You okay? Spike didn't try anything did he?"

Buffy tried to work up the energy to make a snappy retort about his lack of trust in her but she couldn't. He was right to doubt her, but she had ensured that nothing would happen. She knew Spike would be true to his word. She gave him a lopsided smile and shook her head. "And he never will." And that bothered her more than she felt it should.

*Oh boy, I already know the reaction that is going to get, but don't worry! They will eventually be together, trust me! I am a die-hard Spuffy chick! With the exception of the possibility of Spike/Fred… it's interesting, kinda cute, but not Spuffy!! As you can see I'm trying to work out how I feel about this in my head…. Oh well… Next chapter is going to be a little bit on the boring side. It had to be, because it a transition piece. It's boring but the next one will be great! You just have to have a little faith in me… *the cheesy puns will stop soon. I promise* But for ending this chapter in such a completely un-Spuffy way here is a very sweet little preview for next chapter! Read on, enjoy and REVIEW!!! Byee!

**Preview of Chapter Thirteen**

_Spike paid them no mind as he stared into the black night. He was a freak, well more of a freak than usual now. If it wasn't bad enough that his father was a watcher and his sister a witch, now he was part demon. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body and stared up at the moon. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming calm filling his every nerve. It was warm and comforting and felt almost like…. his eyes sought the emerald orbs in the dark and found that they were staring right back at him. He smiled at her and nodded his head._

_Buffy smiled in return at his nod and turned back to her task still smiling. She couldn't understand how she knew what Spike was feeling but after seeing that smile on his face, she realized she didn't care either. If he had at least a few minutes that he didn't have to worry about anything then that was enough for him. She wanted him to know that no matter what, he wasn't alone. Buffy could feel him agreeing with her and looked towards him again. His eyes danced in the moonlight and almost seemed to say, "I know." _


	13. Buffy and Spike are so not just friends!

***Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Ekwy it's been awhile! Sorry about the lack of commas. I didn't have a chance to proofread the last chapter as well as I should have. So sorry if that affected anyone else. Glad people still like it. Well like I said this chapter is going to be a bit boring. But next chapter will be good. It has to be, it has Faith! LOL. As for Riley, don't worry, he will be gone after next chapter. Off to school giving our favorite couple some more time to further bond and get together! See and it only took like um, fifteen chapter. Oh well better late than never ^_^ on with the chapter now!**

Chapter Thirteen 

Angel winced as his back came into contact with the gravestone behind him. His attacker loomed over him with a teasing smirk. The feral yellow eyes glanced over him tauntingly before darting over his shoulder at some unseen sight, although Angel knew exactly what it was that his opponent was looking at. His opponent then took a bow and a round of applause and even some whistling met the grand gesture. Angel groaned and slumped further against the tombstone with a slight pout and arms crossed over his chest. 

"Am I seriously that unpopular around here that it's a good thing Spike kicked my ass?" Spike glanced back down at the fallen vampire with that annoyingly smug smirk still in place.

The bleached blonde allowed his normal blue eyes to slide back into place and offered his friend a hand up. Spike pulled him up easily and continued to smile at Angel's obvious misery. Every part of the vampire wanted to wipe that smug look of the younger man's face but he couldn't. Even he was impressed with the increased strength that powered his already above average fighting capabilities. Tonight was the final test in the long string of tests that had been occurring since the transformation almost a full week ago. 

Angel knew that Giles was more than happy to have his son back to normal, well as normal as a seventeen year old boy got, but the scientist in him was taking over now. He was absolutely baffled as to what had happened and had somehow managed to convince Spike to go through with the week long series of tests. Though Angel was still in the dark as to how. Giles had simply muttered something about poetry causing Spike to blanch and Tara to laugh her head off. He really needed to figure out what it was about poetry that made the blonde so paranoid. Having power like that over Spike's head could be a good thing. Because Spike was back to his usual annoying bratty little brother like self and he and Xander were apparently making up for lost time in annoying Angel. It didn't help that Doyle was helping them.

Despite having bruises in places he didn't even know he could bruise, having more than a few bottles of hair gel stolen, destroyed or held hostage and his secret fear of birds no longer quite as secret as he would have liked, Angel was still happy to see the normally energetic blonde up and at it again. The life was back in his eyes and he looked alive again. And of course this meant that the life was back amongst all of the Scoobies. He shuddered to think of what would have happened if Spike had died. It would have destroyed the group. He often thought that they were all too close but he wouldn't trade them for all the money, or blood, in the world. It was unusual for him to be brooding this long, he thought for a moment. Normally at this point one of the overly hyper teenagers would have stopped his train of though. As soon as the thought ran through his head he found himself hurtling towards the ground at a very rapid pace.

He barely had time to figure out why he wasn't on his feet anymore when an arm jerked forward grabbing him by his coat and pulling him back upright. Angel looked around him confused and then down at Spike's hand which was smoothing down the lapels of the vampire's coat. Spike simply shrugged and lifted his eyebrows as means of an explanation. He then nodded his head towards his father, who was muttering something.

"Ah yes, increased reflexes," Giles scribbled something down in his notebook and nodded at his son and Slayer. "Thank you, Buffy." Angel turned on the girl with an incredulous glare. Buffy gave Angel a sheepish smile and small wave.

"Sorry about pushing you. But Giles said it was a test of Spike's reflexes." 

"So what you couldn't have dropped a pen?"

"Did that, went for something heavier," Spike shrugged as he sauntered back to where the others sat on the wall of the cemetery watching the tests take place. He stood next to his sister and rested his head on her shoulder. Tara grinned and ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up into curls.

"Oh did the tests wear you out?" she cooed mockingly. He lifted his head and squinted at her trying to be intimidating. All he got was a huge, too familiar, grin. He growled and lifted his head from its resting place. The twins then looked over to their father who was still writing in his notebook.

"Come on, dad. You have to be done by now! Its been all bloody week!" 

Giles glared at his son over the top of the notebook he had in his hand. "Well excuse me for being so concerned about you that I am running all these tests. I didn't have a chance to research the possible outcomes before the change, at least allow me the opportunity to research it now. Besides keep this up and I'll let Xander read that leather bound journal you have hidden underneath your pillow." Xander sat up suddenly very interested in the conversation while Spike simply let out a very odd sounding squeak. Giles laughed inwardly at his son's reaction and nodded. "But I'll have you know. I'm very much done." 

"Alright, now we're talking," Spike tried to cover his less than manly moment. "So what's the verdict, pop?"

"Well you are truly part vampire, all human," Giles ran a hand through his hair. "It would appear that the humanity in Buffy did in fact call forth your humanity and it in a sense overcame the demon. You are like a vampire, only with all the strengths and none of the weaknesses." 

"So I'm a more evolved form of Peaches?" Spike asked cheekily. 

Giles smiled in spite of himself while Angel sent him a mock glare. "Yes, well something like that. Angel is still by right stronger than you," he paused to shake his head at the sight of a 242 year old vampire sticking his tongue out at a teenager. "As I was saying, Angel is stronger than you but your strength and agility has been increased drastically. The only explanation I can offer, as uncomforting as it is that you are still in limbo. You are neither but both. Your humanity just happens to be in control for now." 

Spike looked confused. "That's good, right?"

"Well that depends. I mean this has got to be a pretty rare thing, right, Giles?" Willow chewed on her bottom lip.

"Well yes, I'm afraid it is. There have never been any documented cases of well, a hybrid," Giles removed his glasses and gave them a good rub. Spike sighed at the familiar gesture. Giles noticed the look. "It is not necessarily a bad thing. We will have to monitor the situation daily and keep a log of any unusual occurrences. You're still for all intents a normal teenage boy, you just happen to also be part demon."

"Which means that I'm a freak," Spike sighed again, noticeably deflated. The thrill of his newfound powers gone and the overwhelming reality of what he now become was settling in on him rapidly. What if one day his demon took control? He could still feel it there. He knew it wanted out but for now was just content to sit back and watch. What if one day that no longer was the case? His shoulders slumped as he began to consider the possibilities. His family and friends were at risk. 

"Wow that just makes you extra dangerous," Riley decided to add his two cents to the conversation. "I mean think about it. You're a vampire that can walk in the daytime. What's to stop you from chewing on one of us at any given time?" Spike rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Sighing, Xander hopped off the wall and slung an arm around his friend's shoulders, shooting glares at Riley all along. 

"Its not so bad being different. We know you would chew your own arm off before you tried to eat one of us, especially Riley. And look on the bright side, you could always be a full vampire," Xander managed to get that last bit out before Angel, who had grown tired of their constant harassing, decided that Xander needed a bit more physical exercise. It was clear that he wasn't using all of his speed and was obviously just toying with the boy. Spike smiled slightly at their antics and straightened himself up. His sister patted him on the shoulder as she and the others got off the wall. The group then started to clear up the area of the graveyard they had commandeered. As they worked, slight screams and yelps of pain could be heard in the distance coming from Xander. 

But Spike paid them no mind as he stared into the black night, his earlier thoughts and Riley's comments weighing on him heavily. He was a freak, well more of a freak than usual now. If it wasn't bad enough that his father was a watcher and his sister a witch, now he was part demon. He pulled his jacket tighter around his body and stared up at the moon. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming calm filling his every nerve. It was warm and comforting and felt almost like…. his eyes sought the emerald orbs in the dark and found that they were staring right back at him. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

Buffy smiled in return at his nod and turned back to her task still smiling. She couldn't understand how she knew what Spike was feeling but after seeing that smile on his face, she realized she didn't care either. If he had at least a few minutes that he didn't have to worry about anything then that was enough for him. She wanted him to know that no matter what, he wasn't alone. Buffy could feel him agreeing with her and looked towards him again. His eyes danced in the moonlight and almost seemed to say, "I know." 

(Here marks the return of the two chapters in one…. This is obviously a few months later)

Spike's heightened eyes scanned the crowd at the Bronze that night. All around him were teenagers celebrating the end of the school year and in some cases their graduation. He knew that is where Captain Cardboard was. And of course Buffy had gone with him to watch the procession. The others were conveniently not invited, not that any of them would have gone to begin with. He sighed deeply missing his other half, as he had now come to refer to Buffy. They had been inseparable since the night they had first connected and this was the longest either had gone without seeing each other in so long. Though, he supposed, they should get used to it as he was about to separated from her for much longer than just a day very soon. 

He glanced at his watch again wondering idly how long it took for someone quite as boring as Riley Finn to graduate. Suddenly he felt the familiar tingle that signaled that she was near. He could feel her chiding his impatience and a smile tugged at his lips. His eyes lighted up as he watched Buffy walk towards him. It took considerable effort to conceal the fact that he was head over heels in love with the girl still, especially since she had open access to his thoughts. But somehow he managed to hide it from her, masking it as the love one feels for a friend.  Still it was times like this when he was reminded just why he loved her. She was wearing a simple cotton sundress and he didn't know when he saw her look more beautiful. The glimmer faded from his eyes as he saw the pout that was firmly in place on her face. She plopped down on the seat next to him and threw her head dramatically down on his lap. Her green eyes gazed up at him with pout firmly in place. He reached a hand down and flicked the lip that was sticking out slightly, causing her to smile for a moment. 

"Stop it," she warned, pout sliding back into place. "I want to be mad at you." 

"Why is that, pet?" he asked archly.

"Because you're leaving me in less than forty eight hours and I'll have no one left!" she whine holding onto one of his hands. He laughed softly and kissed the hand in his.

"Come on, luv, you're taking this almost as bad as Xander did. You know my dad needs this vacation more than anyone. Its supposed to be a big bonding thing between me, him, Tara and Jenny. He really likes her and wants us to get to know her. You know family togetherness crap."

"Yeah, but I'll miss you," she continued to pout. Spike rolled his eyes and flicked her bottom lip once more.

"Stop that before I tell my dad to piss off and stay here with you all bloody summer."

"Well if I had known that was all it would take," Xander interrupted them and also placed his head on Spike's lap next to Buffy's and put on a similar pleading look. Spike laughed as he looked at the two figures laying on him. Buffy sat up and put her head on his shoulder. She knew that Xander was taking the Giles' vacation harder than anyone and with good reason. Throughout the past year Xander had found refuge from alcohol fueled nightmare that was his family at the English imports' household and now he thought he was on the brink of loosing that refuge for two very long months. A tiny smile formed on her lips as she thought about Spike's birthday present to his friend. He turned to her and saw the smile on her face. He nuzzled her with his nose before looking back at Xander. The brunette was making faces at the pair's display of completely "platonic" affection.

"Actually whelp I got something for ya," Spike motioned for them to move and both lifted their heads up from their respective resting places. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a card. Xander quirked up an eyebrow. Spike thrust the card in his face once more. "Its an early birthday card."

"Since you won't be here on my birthday!" Xander grumbled and opened it. "Oh look its all pretty!" Spike smacked him on the chest. "Ouch! Violent much. Been hanging with the Slayer too long man! 'To my best mate, Xander. Here is your birthday present a bit early since I won't be here on your birthday,'" Xander pulled out another envelope that had been tucked into the card. He looked at Spike, who simply shrugged and motioned for him to open it, and then to Buffy, whose smile was growing impossibly bigger. Xander opened the second envelope slowly and his eyes widened when he saw the contents. Inside was yet another envelope bearing the words 'AMERICAN AIRLINES' on it in huge red letters. He pulled out the plane ticket in disbelief. He glanced up at Spike in shock. The blonde smiled softly and shrugged again.

"And now you won't be here either." 

"England? Are you serious? You want me to come with you?"

"That would be what the ticket is for. It's a family trip and you're family. So you're coming with us, whelp. Dad already cleared it up with your folks. The only person who had to agree was you."

"I agree! I agree!" Xander was about ready to explode as he clutched the ticket tightly in his hand.

Buffy watched the two with a hint of a smile. Xander launched himself on top of Spike who was a mix between embarrassed and happy. She was going to miss the pair over the summer. But most importantly, she was going to miss what she had with Spike. She didn't know how to define it other than perfect. They were so close sometimes it was scary. He was true to his word and she was true to Riley. They were best friends plain and simple, though it was obvious to more than a few that they wanted to be so much more. But as Spike figured at least he got to spend time with Buffy, and know what she was thinking and how she was feeling, unlike Riley. And also unlike Riley, she always knew how he felt and vice versa. Even now through his utter joy at being able to bring Xander along for the ride, she could feel his worry for her. Xander was ceremoniously rolled off of Spike and dumped on the floor as he turned to Buffy.

He cupped a hand under her chin and smiled at her. "No tears now luv. I'll be back before you know it. Just think in a few months we'll be seniors. We're the senior class of Sunnydale High." Buffy sighed, toying with a strand of her hair.

"Riley says its not all its cracked up to be." 

"Some reason I think this year will end with a bang," Xander grinned goofily from his spot on the floor. 

"Promise?" Buffy whined. 

"I swear it. Besides White bread isn't too far away, remember? He is going to UC Sunnydale. I don't think you'll be that lonely." Buffy sigh. A whole summer with just Riley. A few months ago that would have been heaven, now the thought of it made her want to scream. Though she supposed it would be nice to work on their relationship without the distraction that her friends provided in the couple's relationship. 

Everyone but Buffy and Riley had something to do that summer, things that allowed them a reprieve from the Hellmouth. Spike, Tara, Giles and now Xander were going back to the Giles home in England. Giles was even bringing along Jenny as they were officially a couple, something which never ceased to amuse, delight or disgust his children and their friends. The disgust part came from one very disturbing instance where Spike and Tara learned the hard, embarrassing way that Jenny had spent the night at their home. Neither was sure they would ever look at the kitchen counter or their father the same way again. 

Cordelia being forced into visiting her aunt in LA, as her parents were off jet setting around the world and had no time for their little girl. The idea of a summer long exile from Sunnydale with a senile, crazy old woman was incredibly depressing and only the promise of Buffy visiting her for at least one weekend, constant letters, postcards and emails from the others and Doyle temporarily setting up residence in his old Los Angeles haunts would persuade Cordelia to not end it all. Angel was going along, he claimed, on one part to laugh at Cordelia's misery and also to support Doyle, though everyone knew it was because he would miss the couple. 

Willow was spending her summer at some techno geek camp as Cordelia had put it so eloquently, teaching little kids how to turn a computer on and off. Of course it was more involved than that but as no one aside from Jenny had any idea what she was talking about, they left it at that. Of course she and Tara had promised by pain of death of keep in almost constant contact and Giles was already plotting ways to destroy Tara's cell phone, lest her bill be astronomical.

And of course that left Buffy, all alone with Riley who aside from early ROTC training had no summer plans. Buffy was a little curious as to what kind of program this ROTC was that it just gave out full scholarships and started training before the student even got to school but Riley had simply told her not to look a gift horse in the mouth. When she had retorted that on the Hell mouth those gift horses usually bit you in the ass later, he had gotten defensive and she let the subject go. She hoped that during the summer, she and Riley could repair what they lost but as Spike slid an arm around her shoulder she suddenly didn't want that. She wanted Spike to stay. Buffy buried her head further onto Spike's chest just wishing that the boy would stay with her forever. She hoped that by clinging to him he would have no choice to stay. But soon the night came to an end, and she was force to say her goodbyes and then two days later he was gone and she was alone.

***Preview for Chapter Fourteen (as promised Faith)**

_"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked archly. _

_"A little long but it wasn't so bad," Buffy replied flippantly. _

_"You know, it's not nice to sneak up on people like that," the girl warned. She turned around to face Buffy now and that same satisfied smirk was still there. "Especially a girl like me."_

_"Oh, I'm shaking but trust me I can handle myself. You were pretty good there with that guy."_

_"Oh, you mean that vampire?"_

_"You know what vampires are?"_

_"Do you?" the brunette retorted sarcastically. She sized Buffy up and seemed to not be overly threatened by her presence any more. The brunette placed the stake back in her boot and crossed her arms over her belly baring top. "I have to know about them. It's my job."_

_"What are you some kind of demon folklorist or something?" Buffy snorted. Then another thought occurred to her. "Oh, you're not another Watcher are you?" the girl looked confused and shook her head._

_"No, not a Watcher," Buffy heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm the Slayer."_

_Her blood ran cold and Buffy gaped at her. "But you can't be…. You're the what?" _

_"The Slayer? I see the reputation precedes me. The name's Faith." _


	14. Gotta have Faith or not?

Author's Notes: Wow, people really don't like Faith? I'm kinda shocked. Ok so I'm not… but I plan on her being around for awhile. Kendra, nah, I really didn't like her. She was a pathetic stereotype that kinda got on my nerves just a little, was it noticeable? Hehe, anyway, don't worry. This Faith is going to be a lot different, not major, but important difference. Remember Faith of the Buffyverse was lonely, angry and jealous. What happens to her when she has no reason to be? This is what happens…. Also I was thinking of going into how the characters all first meet one another, such as Angel and Doyle meeting Buffy for the first time, and then those three meeting Cordelia, Willow and Xander and so on, with the exception of Spike and Tara, I've only briefly hinted at how they all met up. So what do ya'll think? Should that be a separate story or should I just devote like three chapters of this story to it? Either way I'm working on it as we speak so let me know how you think it should go and I'll go with that! Also there is a note about something I know is either going to confuse or annoy people at the bottom. Okay, so ciao out for now! 

Chapter Fourteen

 "Buffy, you okay? I mean you've been really distant all summer," Riley wheezed as he jogged trailing behind the petite blonde he called a girlfriend. He had to use every bit of his long legs to keep up with the brisk pace the Slayer was keeping on patrol. It was late August, only one more week and then the whole gang would all be back and she could finally have some peace. It was a mantra that she kept going through her head. And she swore the next time anyone suggested doing anything that involved them leaving town for more than a day and not taking her with them, she would kill them, she really would. Things were not looking good for Riley and Buffy. The more he talked, the more annoyed she grew. She was finally seeing Riley the way her friends saw him. She had thought that her guy friends were pulling an overprotective brother act when they showed their obvious dislike for the boy. Now she knew that it was because he was close minded and hated them based on what they were, rather than who they were. The only peace she got was when he was off at orientation.

His ROTC training had been going rather well according to him, and she was glad. Anything to keep him busy and occupying his time that didn't involve her was a great thing. He was even being inducted into a fraternity. He had proudly told her that he was the youngest frat brother they had in the fraternity's history. Once again warning bells started to go off in her head but she shook it off. It's a fraternity, what could they possibly be doing besides having really bad keg parties. Besides Buffy couldn't wait for him to be inducted in as a brother. Because that way she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore! She couldn't even escape him on patrol, despite her many attempts at doing so. 

Suddenly the quiet of the night was shattered as she heard the sounds of a scuffle coming from the far reaches of the cemetery. Her slayer senses started to go crazy once again and she ran off in search of the person with two goals in mind, one to figure out who besides a vampire or Spike, could be causing such a reaction in her head and two, hoping she could lose Riley and his incessant questions. Buffy turned the corner and paused to regard the scene in front of her with shock. A brunette girl wearing high heeled boots, tight leather pants that Buffy was sure she had to be poured into that morning, fighting off a vampire, and winning. Buffy stood back impressed as the girl pulled a stake out of her pants leg and drove it straight into the vampire's chest. She stood upright as the vampire turned into dust. The girl flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and smirked down at the dust almost as if she had received some kind of pleasure in the act of staking the vampire. Buffy then quietly approached her but the girl held up a hand keeping her back. 

"So did you enjoy the show?" she asked archly. 

"A little long and drawn out but it wasn't so bad," Buffy replied flippantly. 

"You know, it's not nice to sneak up on people like that," the girl warned. She turned around to face Buffy now and that same satisfied smirk was still there. She cocked her head to the side regarding Buffy. "Especially a girl like me." Buffy could hardly suppress the snort that erupted from her. She had been hanging out with Spike entirely too much. This was especially obvious with the sarcastic retort that came next.

"Oh, I'm shaking but trust me I can handle myself. You were pretty good there with that guy."

"Oh, you mean the vampire?"

"You know what vampires are?"

"Obviously," the brunette retorted sarcastically. She sized Buffy up and seemed to not be overly threatened by her presence any more. The brunette placed the stake back in her boot and crossed her arms over her belly baring top. "I have to know about them. It's my job."

"What are you some kind of demon folklorist or something?" Buffy snorted. Then another thought occurred to her. "Oh, you're not another Watcher are you?" the girl looked confused and shook her head.

"No, not a Watcher," Buffy heaved a sigh of relief. "I am the Slayer, though."

Buffy's blood ran cold and she gaped at the girl in front of her. "But you can't be….I'm the…. You're the what?" 

"The Slayer? I see the reputation precedes me. The name's Faith." 

"No, no, no, this can't be right. I'm the Slayer. Me! Buffy! The Slayer." 

"Buffy? The chick that died before the last Slayer? But I thought you were dead as in the permanently kind of dead." Faith paused for a moment, sizing her up again. She started to reach for the stake. "You're not undead are you?"

"Would I honestly answer that if I was?" Buffy huffed. "No I'm not undead! I'm alive! I was only dead for like five minutes tops!" 

"That's all it takes, B. You died and another got called, and then she died and I got called. Nice to see you're not permanently dead, although this does put a very interesting twist on the whole one girl for every generation analogy."

"Nice to know the Council has such good files on all their girls," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Could they have let Giles in on this? What good is it having the head of the damn Council of Watchers in your friends' family if he can't even tell them when another Slayer gets called?" Riley finally made his way over to them panting and wheezing a moment later. 

"Buff, what's going on?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off and moved away annoyed.

Faith raised an eyebrow. Buffy rolled her eyes again. "Faith, this is my boyfriend, Riley. Riley, meet the Slayer, Faith." 

"Slayer?"

"Your boyfriend?" 

Buffy managed to pull her thoughts together long enough to invite Faith back to her place. This sort of conversation was not best had in the middle of a graveyard where just any random weirdo walking by could overhear. Besides she needed to call Giles and give him all the information. He would know what to do. And then she was calling Angel. As soon as she walked through the front door with Faith in tow, she found herself bombarded with questions from both her kid sister and mother. Faith told them as much as she knew about her being called. It wasn't much. But she did know that there was a Slayer in between her and Buffy, one named Kendra. Kendra had only been called for a couple of months when she was slain by a Master female vampire who had been spewing nonsense left and right. It didn't take much for Buffy to conclude it was Drusilla. 

It also didn't take much for her mother to warm to the lost slayer. And apparently it took less time for her sister to find a new idol in Faith. She was giving her the patented hero worship look that was reserved for the likes of Xander, Willow, Tara and Spike, and now apparently Faith. Buffy sat back in her seat a little put out by the fact that everyone seemed to forget she existed in the midst of it. 

"It must be so sad to be a slayer all alone in this world," Joyce sighed giving the dark haired girl a sympathetic look. "Sometimes I don't think that Buffy knows how good she has it. At least she has friends and a watcher, oh but you poor thing," Joyce broke off giving another motherly look and then ushering Dawn to call for a pizza for dinner and then to get Faith some bed linens. It seemed that the girl would be staying with them for the time being. Before Buffy could even question aloud just where they thought she was staying, her bedroom was being offered up. Her mother then took Faith upstairs to get her situated leaving Riley and Buffy alone in the dining room. It was then that she noticed the overly excited glimmer in Riley's eyes. He pulled her to him and hugged her as if they had just been given a million dollars.

"What?" she asked tiredly. At the moment she just wasn't seeing what he was so damn happy for. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him moodily. In the span of an hour she just found out that the role that she thought was for her and her alone was suddenly someone else's as well. And now not only was she sharing this job with someone else, she was also sharing her room, mother and sister! There was no possible way any good could be coming out of this. "What?" she snapped again. Riley looked at her as if she had a second head.

"Don't you get it? You've been given an out. You're done as the Slayer. For some reason she was drawn to the Hellmouth. With Angel, Spike and all the rest of them helping her there is no reason why there would need to be two Slayers here.  You can finally retire and be a normal girl! You can stop hanging out with witches, demons and vampires."

Part of Buffy was clinging to the idea. The part of Buffy that always wanted to be a regular girl but that part of Buffy was also dead. She had accepted along time ago that she would never be normal and in fact had long since embraced it. She knew too much about the way the world worked. Maybe if she had had a conventional watcher she would have longed for the human world, but she had been trained a by a vampire and a half demon. 

She had been exposed to the demon world in a less hostile way and found that she enjoyed being able to know both worlds. She was one of the lucky few. And if she quit now and became what she once was that would mean turning her back on Angel and Doyle, who had been her loyal friends since the very beginning, her mentors. In the process she would loose Cordelia because the cheerleader went nowhere without the two of them. She would also be leaving behind Willow and Tara, which was also just unacceptable in her mind. Xander would stick by them all. And then there was Spike. There was no way in hell she was ever going to be able to walk away from him. In the end being normal just wasn't worth what she would have to give up and she said as much to Riley. 

"But Buffy, think about. We could finally be happy together. No jealousy about Spike or anyone coming between us," Riley was cut off by the phone ringing. Buffy was extremely grateful to whoever it was. At that point it could have been a telemarketer and she probably would have burst into a song of happiness. But it wasn't. It was Spike and that just made her ready to break down into tears of grateful happiness. 

"Hey there, luv," Buffy grinned imagining his face as he spoke. It was eerie how perfectly she could see him in her mind. 

"You finally got a phone again, huh?" 

Early into their vacation Giles learned that with three teenagers and one phone, chaos would ensue. So to ensure that things would go smoothly amongst the lot of them, he pulled the plug on the phone. Of course the part of his plan that he didn't think through very carefully was that now they would turn on him. And turn they did until Jenny, fearing for her boyfriend's safety, bought a new phone.

"Shh, it's Jenny's," he laughed softly. "She smuggled it in as contraband and Xander discovered it the other day." 

"Let me guess Tara already commandeered it to make a thousand phone calls to Willow huh?"

"I will tell no tales about my lovely sister."

"She is in the room isn't she?" Spike started to laugh again. The tension she felt melted away as she listened to the familiar sound. It was slowly becoming clear to her that the reason she felt so incredibly uptight that summer was that she missed talking to him. She missed him. "I miss you," she admitted. "I really, really miss you."

"I miss you too, pet. But there is a reason I am calling you." Suddenly the joking tone was gone and he was very serious.

Buffy felt a pit grow in her stomach. "What? You can't just call because I'm your best friend and you miss me?"

"Well I could but that isn't me and you know it. I'm calling because there is a slight change in plans," he paused and the pit grew bigger. "We're not coming home next week like we had originally planned. Something came up." 

Buffy felt the pit grow and extend to every cell of her body. He wasn't coming back. She would have to wait longer to see him. Longer without Spike to help her make sense of the world. Tears were starting to form in her eyes unwillingly and she stepped away before Riley could see them and wonder what was wrong. "What do you mean you're not coming home next week? We had plans! I miss you. I'm going crazy without you here. I need you here." She knew she was whining but she just couldn't help it. The doorbell rang and she groaned in frustration. What a time for the pizza delivery man to show up. "Hold on, mom ordered a pizza and the guy just showed up."

She stalked over to the door and viciously flung it open, fully prepared to take her bad mood out on the poor delivery man. However that plan was put on hold by the sight of who was holding her pizza.

"Pepperoni, sausage, ham," Xander shook his head. "How do you stay so thin?"

"Fast metabolism," Spike shrugged. The pair was leaning against the doorframe on opposite sides. Xander was holding the two boxes of pizza and looking at them a bit hungrily. Spike was holding a cell phone in his hand and giving Buffy a sly grin at the same time. Behind them stood Tara, Willow, Giles, Cordelia, Doyle and Angel. Buffy's jaw dropped open in shock. "Hey there pet, you might want to order some more pizza."

"But how?" words seemed to be failing her at the moment. 

"All I said was that we weren't coming back next week," he grinned wider. "Because we're coming back today. Surprised?"

"But how," she motioned with her hand towards the others.

"Angel picked us up on his way into town. And then we got Willow from camp. First stop was Casa de Summers." 

Buffy felt the tears spill out of her eyes and she launched herself into Spike's very welcoming arms. He held her tightly and only let go when they both realized how uncomfortable for the others it must have been. She looked up at him with a dazzling smile before she pelted him with punches from her tiny fists. 

"You jerk! You scared the hell out of me!" 

"I'm sorry, luv. I couldn't resist. I had to freak you out like that." He pouted and batted his eyes. "Forgive me?"

Don't do the pouting thing!" she warned flicking his lower lip. 

"Spike!" Buffy stepped out the way as a blur knocked into her friend. Spike chuckled and twirled the girl in his arms around. "You're back early!" Buffy watched them with a quick smile before moving off to greet her other friends. Seeing as Doyle had a smile on his face, which had been hard to come by that summer, Buffy gave him a hug first. 

"Glad you're back to normal," she whispered in his ear. He pulled back and gave her a sad little smile. "Doyle?"

"I'm fine," his smile brightened a little. "Just really glad to be back around friends." 

"Yeah," Buffy nodded and hugged him once more. Something was wrong. She could sense it, but what?

"Hey, hey, hey, best friend or not, you will not be macking on my man, Goldilocks!" Cordelia grinned as she threw her arms around Buffy. 

"Finally the Scoobies are back and better than ever! This is the year where everything changes! Its senior year!" Xander practically yelled earning a smack on the back of the head from Giles. "Alright G-man! He's been doing that all summer!"

"And I've been telling you all summer not to call me that you little," Giles' retort was cut off as Buffy pushed him into the house.

Joyce, Riley and Faith all made their way into the hallway to see what the commotion was. By this point, Buffy had moved them all into the house. The Scoobies collectively groaned upon seeing Riley, smiled upon seeing Joyce and gawked upon seeing Faith. Buffy's eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed Spike's reaction to the barely there shirt and tight pants. It didn't help that beside him Xander was having a similar reaction. 

"Wow, who is the new girl?"

"Xander," Buffy rolled her eyes tiredly. "Faith, these are the Scoobies and Giles, my Watcher," before Giles could even fully protest being called by his title, Buffy had waved a dismissive hand. "Guys, this is Faith, the slayer." 

There was a heavy silence that was only punctuated by Giles removing his glasses and giving them a good cleaning. Spike clapped his father on the shoulder and leaned in closer. "That is exactly how I feel!"

 Giles sat in the darkened kitchen with the phone cradled underneath his chin. On the other line was probably the most important, powerful man in the supernatural world. He was the one that controlled the slayers, the head of the Watcher's Council, Quentin Travers. At the moment, however, he didn't sound very powerful, as a matter of fact he sounded rather annoyed. Giles though, was not the source of his annoyance. Rather it was the presence of Roger Wyndham Price. Roger and Giles had a sort of personal vendetta against one another that all started with a woman. It was safe to say there was no love lost between the two watchers or their children, but that is another story. 

At the moment Giles simply wanted to know what he was to do with this slayer. She had thus far proven to be every bit as snappy and tough as Buffy, but now as she sat alone in the darkened dining room, Giles was starting to see through the act. She was scared and he didn't blame her. She had seen her mother figure slaughtered in front of her face by the very thing she was sworn to fight against and yet was too weak to do so. It had to be a crushing blow for someone who was so young, who was supposed to be so powerful. Right now as she sat with her legs drawn up to her chest in some of Buffy's borrowed clothes, she looked years younger than she really was. 

"I'm not going to lie to you, mate, it was bad," Quentin was speaking and snapped Giles out of his reverie. "It was Kakistos, if you can believe." 

Giles sat up straight in his seat. "This girl faced Kakistos and walked away unscarred?"

"I'm not necessarily sure she is unscarred. Weren't you the one that said not all scars have to be physical?" 

Giles risked taking another look at the girl. "Does she have parents?"

"No, she was an orphan. Maggie was the only mother she's known and now," Quentin sighed. It was hard loosing a watcher, especially Margaret. She had grown up with his daughter. He had often times picked them up from school together and taken them to the park to play. But now she was also gone, leaving the harsh reality of age leaking in. Quentin sighed once more trying to ignore the insistent hand gestures that Roger was giving off.  

"What am I supposed to do, Quentin? Send her back there, no offense but…." 

"I know, trust me, I know," he sent a pointed glare at the man in the seat opposite from him and turned away with the phone still tucked under his ear. "Rupert, I know you're a smart man, so I trust that you'll do the right thing here. Just remember this girl is lonely, and scared. Not unlike another girl we know who is just about her age right now. As she no parents, technically as she is a slayer, she is under the jurisdiction of the watcher's council until she becomes of age next year. That is unless she found some parents before then. I'll let you go work that out now." 

And with that the connection to England was broken and Giles was left to sit in confusion. Sighing, he buried his face in his hands only lifting them when he heard footsteps and craned his neck to see Spike and Tara walking down the kitchen stairs. 

They sat opposite from him in silence for a few minutes trying to gauge his mood. Finally tired of the silence, Spike spoke. "So what's deal on the new chit?"

"She is indeed the Slayer. Well a slayer. Her watcher was killed and the council has been looking for her for months. Of course telling me this while I was in bloody England would have just made too much sense." 

"It's called a vacation, dad," Tara chided gently. "Grandfather probably didn't want to worry you too much. He probably thought you would freak out."

"Why on earth would he think that?"

"Because you're freaking out," Spike pointed out. He stepped away from the venomous glare being thrown his way. "So what are you going to do? What did the council say?"

"They of course want me to put her on a plane immediately and send her back to England. What Quentin suggested is however not along those lines, I think. But the immediate council response was to put her plane tomorrow."

Tara peered out the door and took a long look at the brunette. "Dad, you can't send her back there. She is just putting up a front. I can tell she is terrified right now. If you send her to the watcher's council, they will break her." Giles nodded and then looked to his son.

"What do you think, Will?"

"I think Glenda's right as usual. Those blokes don't know up from down half the time. They don't need to be messing with anyone's head. Besides they'll probably assign her to that giant git Roger Wyndham Price," Spike changed his usual cockney accent to that of a refined British upper crust accent, in other words he succeeded in making both his sister and father laugh. He has been begging for a slayer since we first heard about Buffy. And ugh that wanker son of his Weakley," Spike made a face. Tara made a similar face and nodded. "But its up to you, isn't it, dad? You really want to have two Slayers?"

"Its not my fondest wish, no," Giles sat back in his seat. "But I admit I would gladly take her before I ever let Roger take on a slayer. To him they are toys, pawns for the Council's biddings. As if he even knew what being a slayer entailed." Giles broke off shaking his head. It was then that what Quentin was suggesting became clear to him. He was slowly starting to understand it. "The Council is very much a business. They follow laws. A lot of times they try to make their own laws but they still have to adhere to many of the normal social laws. Such as if they want to control a slayer, as in deport her from this country. They would still need to have to go through her parents. If her parents were to say no or protest what was going on then they run the risk of drawing attention to their rather secret organization."

"But what about Faith? You said she doesn't have any parents. Does that mean she has to go?"

"Well that all depends on what you say to this next question." Spike and Tara exchanged wary glances. 

"What's the question?" Tara asked hesitantly.

"What would you think of Faith coming to live with us? She could share a room with you Tara, until we could move Spike up to the attic like he always wanted." 

"I'm all for it. I finally get the attic bedroom and well, I always wanted a sister," Spike cracked. Tara was thinking so it took a moment for her to catch on. She narrowed her eyes and smacked him on the arm. Giles rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. Spike leaned into his sister casually and smiled. "So Glenda this all rides on you. What say you fair sister?"

"I say I always wanted an intelligent sibling," Tara retorted, sharing the same silly grin they were both wearing. "So when are you going to tell her?"

Giles was already moving. He sat down next to the Slayer, who jumped up unexpectedly. She settled down and shot him an untrusting look. If Giles had any doubts about taking her in, they were squashed at that moment. The look she was giving him was too similar to the one he had seen on his own daughter's face after that terrible summer. It was Tara that Quentin was reminded of when he thought of Faith. Giles had promised himself he would never make anyone suffer something so horrific again if he had power to stop it. And he knew that what this girl had already gone though was bad enough. If he sent her to England there is no telling what would happen to her. He also knew that he had more than the power to stop this, he had the desire to. He wanted help her. He tried to give her a comforting smile but she remained as tense and poised to run as when he sat down.

"So I guess you're sending me to England, on the next flight, huh?" 

"Well that depends. If you want, there is a family that would be very willing to take you in here in the States. There are some rules you will have to follow however." 

"Rules?" Faith arched an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like school. You are going to have to go to school everyday, for the most part. You are going to have to be in active training with Buffy everyday as well in the library after school," Faith's face fell with each rule. While England didn't seem too appealing, this was definitely not sounding all that hot either. She looked up and noticed the two blondes that seemed to follow the watcher around leaning in the doorway. She remembered that Buffy had introduced them as his kids. A watcher with children, it was definitely an odd concept. She then noticed that Giles was still smiling at her. "You will also have to make sure that you make sure to have fun and to make friends. You will have to be happy, young and carefree. And of course break tons of rules and be as ridiculously silly as your surrogate siblings." 

"Who's the family?" Faith asked, a slow smile curving her lips, hope starting to bubble in her chest. Something told her this might be even better than running away.

"Me."

Faith's face lit up as she caught Spike and Tara giving her encouraging smiles. "Well then I think we have a deal." She laughed softly. The twins were in the room in an instant both bombarding her with information and happy smiles. Giles stood back for a second watching them all with pride. She wasn't his daughter, but Buffy appeared only a few minutes later and regarded the scene with obvious curiosity. 

"So what's up, Giles? When we sending her back?"

"We're not," Giles missed the look that flashed across the blonde slayer's face. "She's staying. It's not like the Hellmouth couldn't use the extra protection and if I sent her back there, the possibilities of her turning rouge or worse are far too great. I think it's better if we keep her right here in Sunnydale." 

"Great, you really expect me to share my room for that long?"

"No worries, pet," Spike approached the pair, putting his hands on her shoulders. "She is staying with us."

"Whoa for a minute there I thought you said she was staying with you," Buffy laughed. Spike arched an eyebrow and nodded. 

"I did say that. She is boarding with Glenda for now, figure I'll move up to the attic like I always wanted and she can have my own room. It'll be like she is a bonafide Scooby in no time," Spike smiled over Faith. The slayer, somehow sensing his look, sent him a tentative smile. Tara leaned over and whispered something that caused the smile to widen. Spike narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at both girls. They merely rolled their eyes and resumed their conversation. Spike then looked back at Buffy. The blonde was wearing a particularly nasty look and he for once had no idea as to why. "Is something wrong, pet?" 

"No, everything is perfect!" Buffy replied with a bittersweet tone. "Everything is perfect." Except for the fact that in the course of one night, this girl has stolen my job, my friends and now… my Spike! Buffy narrowed her eyes and glared at the brunette slayer, somehow or another that girl was going down!

*Alright now I know what you're all thinking, but I said it was AU!! Alright so here is the explanation. Yes, I changed it from earlier. Now Spike and Tara are Quentin's grandchildren. Not too bad of a change but it also helps me later on in the story. Now Roger and Giles don't get along because Giles was rebelling against becoming a watcher, whereas Roger wanted it. Giles' best friend also happens to be another son of a watcher, Ethan Rayne Travers. Ethan and Helene (Giles' wife) are the children of Quentin. This is why Spike and Tara are allowed to be so involved in their father's job, because they are basically the little brats of the council, hehe. Watch for this later when I introduce Wesley, who definitely is not a big fan of either twin, especially Spike! Don't worry. Faith is not going to be a little docile thing in this story either. She'll have her moments. She isn't going to start referring to Giles as dad either. It was just a way to keep her in the story and not floating around. Ok I'm done explaining myself for now. I'm outta here for the weekend. So happy weekend, I'm seeing Matchbox 20 tonight, so go me! I don't have a preview for next chapter! Sorry! But it all depends on how you answer the question in the notes above. So yah! Byeee! 


	15. High School Drama

***Author's Notes: OMG. It's been a little while since I looked at this thing. So sorry about the long wait. I've just been sooooo swamped with work. Technically I'm still swamped but I felt that I should update soon before people think this story is dead or something. I now bring you this probably very crappy chapter that got written in about fifteen minutes during one of my classes. This is just a stupid fluff chapter that has no real point other than to show the different relationships and situations that will be arising amongst the Scoobies in their final year in high school. Some major stuff is going down, a couple of characters won't make it to the end of the year and some will go bad. Trust me it'll be better after this one. Alright enough prepping, go read. Enjoy even. Ciao. **

Chapter Fifteen

Giles sipped his morning tea and enjoyed the relative calm that had settled over his household. It was a rare time when there was no screaming, fighting, laughing or noise at all from the three teens that called his house a home. Of course the fact that it was six o'clock in the morning on the first day of school had absolutely nothing to do with it at all. Giles snickered to himself as he thought about the three depressed teenagers he would have to deal with in approximately fifteen more minutes. So he decided to relish in the early morning silence while he still could.

Soon though the silence was shattered by the sounds of two separate alarm clocks and the pounding of feet heading for the single bathroom on the second floor. He rolled his eyes at the slamming door and the string of muttered curses that came from his son and slayer. Two minutes later the pair appeared in the kitchen with pouts in place and looking just as disheveled as ever. 

"Beat you again did she? Tell me how it is that you both have supernatural speed but yet she still manages to beat you every single time?"

"Bloody witch," Spike muttered sitting down at the table. Wordlessly Faith handed him two bowls which he filled with cereal and then the milk that she also handed to him. Giles watched them in amused silence. Faith seemed to fit in eerily well. The slayer assimilated into the household with ease, making him wonder if she really was in someway his child or not. 

"It's alright though, we'll just stick together and be smelly together right, Spike?" 

"But of course, ducks," he flashed a quick grin before slurping down the rest of his cereal. Before Giles could say anything about his offspring's disgusting eating habits, Spike sprang out of his seat and dashed towards the stairs. Faith and Giles looked at each other in confusion. That is until Tara emerged from the bathroom. Faith's look of confusion melted away into pure fury and rage. 

"You cheater! You used your stupid vampire hearing!" she yelled also bolting from the table and running after Spike. She got to the bathroom just in time to have the door slammed in her face. She narrowed her eyes at the door and headed back downstairs. 

"Faith, just this once why don't you use the bathroom in my room? Spike's bathroom will be done by this afternoon the latest." 

"Thanks, Giles," she smiled as if nothing had happened and went to find her clothes. Giles settled back in his chair and continued to read his newspaper. Tara joined him at the table a few minutes later. "Morning, luv." 

"Morning, daddy," she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her own bowl of cereal. "Um, is there any reason that Faith was hovering around in Spike's bathroom? I mean she does know that it's completely unusable still right? The toilet is all messed up and if you flush it…." 

Giles' head shot up as a piercing yell broke through the morning calm. He looked over to his daughter who was staring open mouthed back at him. Spike stalked out of the bathroom wearing a towel and dripping wet and shivering. 

"I, I, I'm g-g-going to k-k-kill her!" he managed to choke out through chattering teeth.

"What did she do?" Giles asked not really wanting to know what had happened. Because then that would make him an accessory to murder.

"I flushed the toilet," Faith grinned as she walked into the kitchen. "Did you know that because the plumbing is all screwed up that if you flush the toilet upstairs it causes cold water to come out of the shower on the second floor?" her grin grew wider as she stared at the shivering blonde. "Hmm, guess you do." 

Faith was freshly showered and dressed already as she sat down in her previous seat next to Tara. That was another thing that baffled Giles. How was it that his son took longer than both girls combined to get ready in the morning? That was definitely not something he had picked up from him. But that temper and look that he was giving right now was all Giles. He shook his head and rose from his seat.

"I have to get to work now. Please promise me that the three of you will be in school today. And I do mean all three, Spike you've missed more than enough last year, and Faith it's your first day. And I want you all there in one piece! Not one compact piece, but three separate non bruised beings walking into school like the decent children I know you could be if you tried hard enough. Tara, honey, you're in charge."

"Don't wanna be in charge," she shook her head at the pair that were still staring each other down. 

"I know. Good luck and god speed, my love." He kissed her on the forehead and left before he could laugh in the poor girl's face. "Oh and William, do try and get dressed sometime today, will you?"

He walked out the door and paused to hear the sounds of a chase ensuing. He rolled his eyes and silently prayed that he would have a house to come home to. On his way down the driveway he passed by Buffy and Xander who were there to get a ride to school. He gave them a grim look and continued on his way to his car. 

"What do you think that meant?" Xander asked Buffy cautiously. 

"I have no idea," she replied. The pair entered the house and looked around. The first floor was decidedly empty. That is until Faith came crashing into the living room waving a towel around in the air triumphantly. She grinned broadly at the newcomers. 

"Hey B, Xander, what's shaking?"

"That lovely towel you have there, Faith. Any reason you're waving it around?" 

"Oh wait," she pointed to the room from which she had just left and Buffy and Xander turned and waited for whatever it was. They weren't disappointed as soon Spike and Tara appeared in the living room as well. Or rather Tara appeared as a human shield for a very naked Spike, who was still glaring daggers at Faith. The slayer simply held up her trophy and waved it in his face. "You gotta move faster than that, Blondie." 

"You wait till I get some clothes on!" he warned. 

"Less threats, more walking," Tara snapped over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes. "There has got to be some kind of law against what we're doing right now." 

"Not in Arkansas," Xander quipped, earning a death glare from Spike. "Right, just be sitting over here until ya get back good buddy." 

He then joined Buffy and a still triumphantly happy Faith on one of the couches. "So Faith, excited about school?" Xander asked trying to break the tense silence that had settled on the room suddenly. It happened a lot he noticed whenever the two slayers were forced to be together. Faith made a noncommittal noise and sat back in her seat. The towel slipped to the floor as she stared blankly ahead at the stairs. 

Tara appeared at the top of the stairs a few tense moments later and Xander didn't think he was ever happier to see the witch. That is until he saw the smile that was slowly curving her lips. It was too familiar to him. He had seen it all summer. That meant that someone was going to pay. 

"Faith, if I were you, I would use every single bit of that slayer speed and get the hell out of here, before…."

He didn't even get a chance to finish his warning as Spike went vaulting over the side of the stairs and chasing after a startled slayer. Tara rolled her eyes and huffed. "We're never going to get to school if they spend all morning chasing each other around like kindergarteners!" 

"Naked kindergartners," Xander replied absently. Tara and Buffy sent him a disgusted look. "Okay that was not meant to be dirty in any way, but it came out dirty anyway. You know what lets just go get the two lovebirds." 

"Lovebirds?" Buffy stopped in her tracks. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh lets face it. They pick on each other constantly. They're like two little kids," Tara shrugged. "Plus that Faith's hot. If Spike wasn't attracted, I would be in serious question of his sexuality."

"Yeah and we all know that we can't have two gay twins," Xander slung an arm around Tara playfully. "Because that would just break the mold, right, Tara?" 

Tara pushed at him gently and led the search for her wayward twin and the slayer. All the while Buffy lingered in the back with serious thoughts running through her head. "Faith and Spike?" she asked herself quietly. "Faith and Spike together? But it shouldn't matter I have Riley, so he can just have Faith. I mean if he wants to lower himself and be with her, fine then!" 

The last part was spoken louder than she thought and the pair in front of her stopped to regard her curiously. "I meant um, if this is the game they want to play every morning, fine then!" 

"Right," Xander whispered turning to Tara. "And I'm in love with a vengeance demon." 

"I really wish dad had never let you look at that book. You've been drooling over all the female demons ever since!" 

"Well some of them are hot. And I do recall a certain little Miss Wicca hovering over the book as well." 

"I was doing research!" Tara protested. Xander made another comment and Tara pushed him away again. 

Buffy watched them all silently. They didn't even seem to be very interested in her anymore. It was like she had just ceased to exist, even to Spike. Sighing she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to follow Tara and Xander in the search for their missing comrades. They didn't have far to search as the sounds of high pitched giggling met their ears. 

"If that's Spike, I'll just kill him and put him out of my misery," Tara joked shaking her head. Luckily for her twin, it wasn't Spike laughing. However, that didn't make the position he and Faith found themselves in any less compromising. Faith was flat on her back with Spike straddling her legs and tickling her sides mercilessly. "Ok now how am I going to explain this one to daddy?"

"Tell him that his son, Spike is the Slayer of Slayers!" 

"Looks more like the Layer of Slayers from where I'm standing," Xander retorted. Spike sent him a nasty glare and then smirked down at Faith. 

"You wish, huh, luv." 

"In your dreams, Spike," she pushed him off. "Come on isn't it time to be getting to school now?"

"Wouldn't think you would have noticed," Buffy snapped before she could stop herself. All eyes were on her for a moment. Sure, now they noticed me. "Forget it, let's just go. Willow and Cordy are probably waiting for us." 

"Sure, whatever you say." 

Spike and Faith rose to their feet and filed out the house. Xander looked around the group with a frown. It seemed that the tense silence didn't just happen when the two slayers were alone. It seemed to happen whenever Buffy was around. He made a mental note to figure out just what her problem was. But first what he really wanted to know was what the hell was going on between Spike and Faith. He got his opportunity during homeroom. Not that he was complaining, but it always did seem a bit odd to him that he had homeroom with every single one of his friends, except for Faith, who was a year younger than them.

"So you and Faith?" he asked abruptly tearing Spike out his thoughts. The hybrid turned around in his seat to regard his best friend. 

"What the hell are you talking about, whelp?"

"Oh come on. Naked wrestling this morning? The straddling? Look if you like her you know you can tell me." 

Spike looked down at his hands for a moment and then back up at Xander. "Alright, you're right. I really do like her." 

"You bastard!" was hardly the response that Spike or anyone in their homeroom was expected. 

"Mr. Harris, do try and control yourself," their teacher Mrs. Louise Crenshaw shouted from the front of the room. Xander nodded sheepishly and then turned his venomous look on a startled Spike. 

"How could you?"

"How could I what?" 

"You always have to get the girl, don't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Spike was confused. Then suddenly it him. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yes," Xander replied honestly. 

"Why didn't you tell me, you moron?" 

"Well it doesn't matter now because we all know how the girls come a running to me with you around." 

Spike smiled slightly. "If you had let me finish. I really do like Faith, but that's where it stays. In case you haven't noticed my heart for the past year has belonged to only one Slayer. Faith knows about it. We're just friends, more like siblings actually. So no I'm not going after Faith, nor is she going after me. And for the record I had clothes on when we were wrestling thank you very much." 

Xander nodded and smiled apologetically. "Oh, I knew that. I really did." 

"Sure you did," Spike rolled his eyes. "So we're cool? Still best mates?"

"Till the day one of gets sucked on by a vampire, oh wait that already happened." 

"I despise you." 

"So you wanna help me catch the lovely Ms. Walker's attention?"

"Who says you don't already have it?" Spike asked arching an eyebrow and turning around in his seat. Suddenly Spike caught sight of Buffy looking at him. He smiled at her and made a mental note to start spending more time with her. Now that Riley wasn't around as much, he definitely stood more a chance. He winked at her and his smile grew wider as she winked back.

Xander floundered uselessly for something to say. His mouth opened and closed several times before he finally found the words he was looking for. But of course then the bell rang and Spike jetted off for his class leaving a frustrated Xander in his wake.

"Oh man, you cannot leave it like that!" 

At the same time, in the back of the classroom, Buffy was doing her new favorite activity: sulking. Of course since Willow had no girlfriend to distract her, she was fully capable of noticing the full-on pout and brooding session that Buffy was partaking in. 

"Problem?" 

"No, none at all, everything is just fine." 

"Say that once more with feeling," Willow quipped. Buffy gave her an odd look. "Just something that popped in my head. Really, Buffy, what's wrong with you lately? You seem really distant." 

"Oh so someone noticed," Buffy muttered. Willow's eyes widened. 

"That's it! You think we're ignoring you?" Buffy didn't turn to look at her. "Oh Buffy. I'm so sorry!" 

"No, Will, it's not your fault," Buffy sighed. "I guess I just got so used to being the center of attention because I'm the slayer and now I'm not the only slayer around. And suddenly it seems that…." 

"That Spike is paying a lot less attention to you?" Buffy gave her another look. "Tara told me about this morning. Buffy, I thought you said whatever was going on between you and Spike, was over, that you were going to stay with Riley." 

"It is, and I am! But it's just that…. You know I don't know, Will. I just don't know anymore." 

"Buffy, it's alright if you like him, even love him. He would be so good for you. I think its time that you let go of you and Riley."

Buffy looked down at her hands which were curled into fists. "It doesn't matter now because he has Faith." 

Suddenly Xander started yelling at a surprised Spike, only to be reprimanded by their teacher. (A/N: Willow and Buffy's conversation is happening at the same time as Spike and Xander's in case anyone got confused. I couldn't figure out how to make that clearer). Both girls exchanged looks and shrugged. "They get weirder every year," Buffy smiled fondly, amazed at how easy it was to forget that she hadn't known them all her life. "I miss you guys, Will."  

"We're right here." 

"Yah with Faith all over the place." 

"Buffy instead of being jealous of her, and don't even give me that I'm not jealous look, because you are. Maybe you should try being her friend. I know after everything she's been through, she could use some."

Buffy chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "And besides, I'll always be here for ya," Willow added brightly.

"Thanks, Willow." Buffy smiled again and for the first time in weeks, she felt whole again. Especially once she caught the dazzling smile being thrown her way by a certain bleached blonde. He winked when he caught her smiling back and she winked right back. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited until homeroom was over for the day. 

*Oh and sorry to whoever wanted Faith gone. Sorry but she's here to stay… at least for a little bit. Oh hell who am I kidding? I don't even know what's going on. Here is next chapter's preview. 

**** Chapter Sixteen****

_"Doyle, what's wrong? It's what you saw isn't it? What did you see?"_

_Doyle turned fully to face his princess. The girl that loved him with her whole heart. The girl he loved and would do anything for. How could he tell her? How could he tell her what he saw?_

_He raised a hand and gently touched her cheek. She mirrored the movement only to brush away tears that had streamed down his cheeks. "I love you so much. You know that right, Delia?" _

_"Of course, I love you too." He pulled her closer to him, so that her head was resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her body. "Baby, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"_


	16. Faith, Concussions, and Tricks

**Author's Notes: Wow just when I didn't think anyone liked the story anymore. I got reviews. Thanks to Ekwy, Golden_Eyed_Vamp and Elizabeth. I really should start answering reviews personally. Maybe I'll start that, um now since there are only three. But I'll continue it throughout the story. My email is officially retarded so I'm not going to be able to contact, so this way this way at least I can convey my gratitude for you all reading my story! But its going to go after the notes, yeah and there is a big note. Basically I put the wrong preview up for this chapter. Basically that chapter doesn't happen for quite some time basically for another two. At this point I'm wondering if I'm even going to continue with it. I wasn't happy with the way it turned out and I wrote this one instead. Let me know what you think of it. **

**Ekwy – yes I am aware of what a horrible thing I did by changing their back story in the middle of the story but I had a very good reason for it. I had written that part before I thought of the potential story that having Quentin as their grandfather could create. The idea was too good to be altered, so I had to change. I promise I won't do that anymore. And thanks for the compliments. Hope you'll get more time to review or if not just to read. **

**Golden_Eyed_Vamp – sorry but Faith is still around. Try not to think of her as the Jossverse Faith. I think my Faith is very different and somewhat likable, hopefully. And I'm glad you liked the shower part, which was just my little way of adding some personal experiences to the story. Well all I can say is thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll give Faith a chance, wow that sounded like a presidential campaign there.**

**Elizabeth – wait no more, here is your new chapter! =-P**

Alright, well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry if things with Kakistos, don't match up exactly with the show. I'm doing this off memory here, and I'm getting old, hehe, and things don't exactly work the same ways anymore. So just remember its AU anyway. Okay now on with the chapter and oh yeah Happy Thanksgiving to any who celebrate it. 

Ciao

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What you doing there?"

Faith jerked her head up and towards the source of the voice that had snapped her out of her thoughts so suddenly. Spike stood in the doorway with that annoying look of concern and insight that he constantly wore around her. She put her pen down and arched an eyebrow, trying to maintain some sort of cool. It failed. 

"Can I help you with something?"

Spike kept looking at her with that annoying look of his. Faith took a deep breath and turned away from the questioning blue eyes. She looked down at her homework in a vain attempt at steeling her nerves. Her hand trembled noticeably however. Spike walked in the room and put a hand on her shoulder. The slayer flinched under the friendly gesture. 

"Are you alright, pet?"

"I'm fine. You just startled me. That's all." 

"I seem to do that a lot," Spike replied sitting down on the edge of her bed. Faith turned in her desk seat to face the hybrid. "As a matter of fact so do Angel and Doyle." Faith stood up abruptly feeling a bit uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed. Someone was going to wind up with hurt feelings at the rate they were going. More than likely it was going to be her. 

"Is there something you wanted other than to comment on your ability to shock me?" she asked with a slightly acidic tone. The tone bounced right off Spike but it seemed to affect him a bit as he changed the subject. 

"I'm going on patrol. Angel can't go, Buffy has stuff to do with Fish Boy and quite frankly I'm tired of having to save Xander's ass. So would you like to go?"

Faith nodded accepting the olive branch he was offering. "Well with an invitation like that what girl could possibly resist," she grinned. "Gimme a few minutes, okay?"

"No problem, pet. I know how you slayers love to get dolled up to go kill." 

Spike was then shown out the room by a flying pillow. As he sauntered downstairs to wait for Faith, his mind started to wander. And it always led to him worrying about something, or rather someone. And the someone that occupied his thoughts this time was the newest Scooby. Faith was a mystery even to him, and she was closest with Spike. One minute she was open, friendly and happy, the next she was jumpy, scared and defensive. She was the latter pretty much all the time around Angel, despite the vampire's best attempts at getting to know the girl. Something about him made her nervous. And he was willing to bet that he knew what it was that made the girl react the way she did. 

He had barely cemented the theory in his head when the girl herself appeared at the top of the stairs. "Ready to go kill?" she asked with a huge grin. 

"Always, luv. Glenda, we'll be back later," he called out to his twin. The witch's head appeared around the corner. She sent him a questioning look. Spike discreetly nodded his head towards an oblivious Faith and Tara nodded. She was just as worried about the brunette as her brother. 

"Right then, go fight that evil, for the sake of puppies and Christmas!" Tara mocked cheered before plopping in her seat for a fun filled night of Fox television programming. Spike shook his head in mock disgust and ushered his surrogate sister out the door. The two walked in amicable silence towards the cemetery. It was a relatively peaceful night out and they found only a few stray vampires to get rid of. 

Spike stole glances at his companion every now and then trying to gauge her emotions and thoughts at the moment. He knew that Faith was very aware of what he was doing but honestly he just didn't care anymore. The girl wasn't opening up to him about something and he had this horrible feeling that it was all going to blow up in their faces, soon. Finally Faith stopped in the middle of the graveyard and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Are you just going to keep looking at me all night or you going to ask me whatever it is you want to ask me so badly?"

"Who says I want to ask you something?"

"Oh come off it! I know you went patrolling earlier tonight with Angel. This was some kind of attempt at an intervention or something," Faith ground out. She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Spike sighed. 

"Okay, look, pet. I know it was lame but I'm just concerned. We all are. You don't seem to be, well, happy." 

"I'm happy!" Faith yelled. "I'm happy, okay. I'm just trying to get used to it all. I never had a family before you know. So it's just a bit of an adjustment." 

"I know," Spike sighed once more. "I just wish that you would open up to us more. We're here for you when you need to talk." 

Faith offered him a tiny smile and stepped closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." He knew there was plenty that she was keeping from him and he knew that it was in no small part linked to her watcher's death and the pain she carried from that, but until she was ready he wouldn't push anymore. So for now he just settled for standing there with her until she was ready to let go. But you know what they say about the best laid plans….

Spike barely had time to react as a rather large, rather odious demon came barreling towards them. The mammoth sized creature tossed Faith to the side like a rag doll. Spike quickly checked to make sure that she at least in one piece before turning his feral glare on the demon. 

"Shouldn't have done that mate," he growled. His eyes shifted into their unnatural predatory yellow gaze and suddenly the demon realized he picked on the wrong couple. "Oh now you want to run!" Spike rolled his eyes and attacked the demon. Once he was sure it was dead, he made his way back to Faith who was slowly sitting up. She held a hand to her head and looked around. 

"Spike?" The blonde responded by kneeling by her side and helping sit up better. "You get the name of that truck that hit me?"

"Yeah and I killed it good!" Faith laughed dryly and struggled to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt like weights were pulling them down but slowly they opened. She turned her head to see Spike better and to make sure that he didn't get hurt trying to save her. She turned expecting to see the icy blue concerned filled eyes and cocky smirk she characterized with her friend. But instead she saw threatening yellow eyes and fangs. She backed away quickly ignoring the pain that movement was causing her injured body. The vampire who was previously holding her looked confused. 

"Faith? What's wrong?"

"Stay away from me," Faith screamed. She kept scooting backwards until she was backed against a tombstone. The rational part of her brain tried to tell her that it was Spike and that he had just undergone a brief transformation. But the irrational part of her was in control at the moment. She pulled her legs up to her chest. "Please just stay away from me." Memories assailed her at one moment causing her breath to come in short gasps. Tears streamed down her cheeks unbidden and before she knew it or could stop it, she was sobbing onto her raised knees. "Please just leave me alone."

Spike touched his face and nodded in understanding. Even at half, his demonic features were enough to scare anyone at first, but he honestly hadn't expected such a reaction from Faith. He let his human features return and crawled over to where the girl sat huddled into herself. "Faith, it's me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that."

Faith looked up shakily and then around at where they were. Spike backed away slightly at the wild look in her eyes. She's not here, he thought warily. She is stuck in some memory. "Faith?" 

"Leave me alone!" she screamed once more. Spike winced at the volume of her voice and tried once more to reason with her. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder and was shocked when he found himself flying across the cemetery and crashing into the wall of a mausoleum. 

"Okay," he said aloud to no one in particular. "I've got one whacked out slayer who definitely won't let me come anywhere near her. How do I get her home?" he sat up and cracked his neck. "Definitely going to hurt in the morning." He narrowed his eyes at the still sobbing wreck of a girl across the field from him. There was only one way to do this but he wasn't sure if it was necessarily the right thing to do. Sighing, he tried once more to reach through to her. "Faith, it's me! Your dearest friend, Spike. You know William? The only person that knows you're bizarre feelings for a certain whelp. Come on Faith, snap out of it!" 

For a few minutes he thought it might have worked until the whimpering got louder. Groaning, Spike stood up and stretched his aching body. As he stalked towards the girl he cursed the vampires that had done this to her and then himself for what he was about to do. But honestly he just couldn't think of any other way. He just knew that no one was going to appreciate his decision.

He kneeled next to her once more and held his arm around her throat until she passed out. The slayer slumped forward in his arms and he shook his head sadly. "I never want to have to do that again." He scooped her up into his arms and made his way slowly back to his house, careful not to jostle his precious cargo too much. As he made it finally to his block he noticed that a car was parked across the street from the house. Something about it made him wary but his foremost concern was the girl in his arms. 

He arrived home to a house full of people. Of course, he thought, its bloody Wednesday, those chits and that damnable 'The O.C.'. Tara caught sight of him first and rushed forward to let him in. instantly he was bombarded with questions. His left eye started to twitch in frustration and the four girls and one boy, though at the moment Spike was questioning that, backed off and let him lay Faith on the couch. 

"Where is dad?" he asked Tara. He started to massage his temple. All of this was giving him a headache. Not to mention his back was starting to throb fiercely. Tara was sitting next to Faith and nodded with her head towards their father's study. 

"What happened?" Giles asked once he had been roused from his peaceful sanctuary. It couldn't be said that he didn't love his children, or their friends but he drew the line at watching their mind numbing teenage soap operas. It was bad enough his son had gotten him into Passions, he drew the line at The O.C., though he couldn't help but hope Marissa and Ryan were happy together for many years to come. Shaking the distracting thoughts away he took Tara's place beside his surrogate daughter. 

Spike then recounted in detail everything that had happened. Like he expected, he was met with more than one angry glare. "I had no choice!" 

"But nearly choking her to death!" Xander countered. "You couldn't have found a better way? Like through magic or something?"

"Oh yeah a magical coma! Why didn't I think of that?" Spike growled, his eyes flashing yellow for a second. He forced himself to calm down. It was his demon that was the cause of all of this to begin with. 

"Look if Spike had to knock Faith out then that's what he had to do," Buffy supported Spike, although they all knew it wasn't really about defending Spike's honor.

"You didn't see her out there," Spike said quietly. "She really didn't recognize me, or where we were. She was stuck in some moment and she was terrified. I wasn't thinking about hurting her. I wanted to get her home and get her some help." Xander put a hand on his shoulder apologetically. Spike shrugged. He wasn't really mad at the whelp. He knew that it had to be hard seeing the girl you cared about hurt. He just wanted Xander to understand that he cared about her as well. 

"I think she's waking up," Willow pointed out. Faith moaned slightly and Giles tightened his grip on her hand. 

"I don't think I should be here when she wakes up," Spike rose and was already half way up the stairs by the time anyone processes what he said. Buffy followed him at Giles' request. The watcher himself stayed by his youngest slayer's side as she groggily woke up. 

Slowly Faith opened her eyes for the second time that night to see five concerned faces staring down at her. "Is this the part where I tell you all I had a weird dream and that you were in it, and you and you…?" 

"Nice to know your sense of humor is intact," Giles smiled at her. "Come on sit up, so I can see how badly you were injured." 

"Injured?" Faith looked at him confused before she started to remember just what had happened earlier that night. "Oh god, Spike. Is he alright? I mean… where is he?"

"He's upstairs. Buffy's with him. He thought it best if he wasn't the first thing you saw when you woke up." 

Faith closed her eyes and sighed. She opened them to look at Giles. He was still holding her hand in his and for a moment she honestly forgot the others were in the room. Every part of her wanted to run into this man's arms and let him tell her everything was going to be alright. But she couldn't because that would mean letting them in. She just couldn't do that anymore.

"Faith, you want to tell me what happened out there?" she shook her head. He expected that much. "Alright, well then let me check you over." Faith sat up straight and let Giles examine her head. "You've got a slight concussion, but nothing to worry about. Take some Tylenol and get some sleep."

"Right, dad," Faith joked, standing up shakily. Xander, who was closest, reached out a steadying arm. "Okay I'm just going to go upstairs and try and get some sleep." She headed towards her room, pausing in front of the doorway to the attic. The one good thing about Spike's new bedroom was that it made it almost too easy to hear exactly what the boy was doing. Even from where she stood now, Faith could hear the barely muffled voices of Buffy and Spike, arguing, over her so it would seem. Not wanting to pass up a chance to see a chink in their otherwise flawless relationship, Faith stopped to listen in. 

"Its not your fault she is so messed up, Spike."

Faith rolled her eyes. She had yet to understand what it was about her that drove Buffy so crazy. She heard Spike growl and for a moment her skin crawled. Stop it, Faith, she commanded herself. This is Spike we're talking about. She steeled herself and listened in again. 

"I scared her, Buffy. My demon scared her. She has some serious scars and I just wish she would let us help her heal them. You didn't see her tonight, luv. She was terrified. Whatever happened to her in her past has messed her up." He paused and she could imagine him holding onto her hand while she gave him that pouty look that so irritated the younger slayer. "Buffy, you don't realize how lucky you are compared to her. You had a half demon seer and a vampire as watchers. They trained you and they healed quickly. Faith got a human, who died just as quickly. She has been alone all this time, while you're surrounded by friends and family. She is just getting that now, after nearly seventeen years of being alone."

There was a heavy silence and finally Buffy said she had to go. Faith moved away quickly into her own room and heard the Slayer stomping down the stairs. A few minutes later the front door closed with Cordelia, Xander and Willow following their friend and fearless leader out the house. Faith sat down heavily on her bed. 

"Figures you weren't sleeping," Faith looked up at Tara. "Can I come in?"

"It's your house," Faith shrugged and moved her legs allowing the witch ample space to sit down. 

"Your house too," Tara pointed out, earning a shrug from Faith in the process. "You're part of this family, whether you want to be or not." 

"Who says I don't?" 

"The fact that you don't talk to us." Tara leaned against the wall and gave the younger girl that same look that Spike did. It has to be a twin thing, Faith decided. Or maybe it's just a Giles thing. "What are you hiding? You've fought vampires before. So what was about this time that got you so scared?"

Faith was silent for awhile. "I've never seen him change before. I mean I knew he could. I just never really thought about it though. I never thought he would look like…" 

"A monster?" Spike filled in from the doorway. Faith nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I scared you, so badly. But, you're a slayer, luv. You're used to fighting the bad guys, what aren't you telling us?"

"It's about that night isn't it?" Tara picked up on the fear. Faith nodded slowly. Tara placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You can talk to us, Faith. We're not here to judge you or anything like that. We just want to help you." 

 "He tortured us," Faith said in a small voice. Tara had to struggle to hear it, but Spike heard it loud and clear. He pulled the desk chair beside the bed and joined the two girls in their conversation. "He tortured her and made me watch. I was only an active slayer for a week when he grabbed us." 

Tara chewed on her lip and tried to convey a sense of peace to her friend. Faith continued on with the same haunted, broken tone. "He bit me and then told me I wasn't worth turning. He said that would be good to keep around because I looked good. Said I tasted good too but I wasn't worth turning even into a fledgling. But she was. He said that Maggie was. He turned her and then left her in a room with me. She was going to kill me, but somehow, I don't know. She saved me and Kakistos killed her."

"Oh," Tara's heart broke at the look on the girl's face. None of them could even hope to relate to killing a loved one. They were at least blessed in that respect, but loosing a parent was something that the twins were good at understanding.

"And it was all because I'm weak," Faith finished sadly. "If I wasn't so weak I could saved her. But I let her die twice! First when he turned her and then when he… he…" her voice trailed off and she stared at the comforter underneath her. Her hand fluttered over the sheets picking at lint. It was still by Spike's hand covering hers. On the other side Tara was doing the same. 

"You're not weak, Faith. You're stronger than a lot of people I know," Tara smiled softly. "You went through a very traumatizing experience. I've got a little bit experience with that. But the only thing you can do is try and move on, learn from the past and trust your friends and family." 

"I never had any of that before." 

"Well you've got it in spades," Spike smirked. "So don't worry your pretty little head, your big brother will take good care of you." Faith rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. 

"Promise?" 

"Swear it," he tightened his hold on her hand. "Alright enough with this mushy stuff. I'm going to bed because someone felt that I needed to be introduced to the mausoleum wall!" 

"It was an accident!" Faith sputtered out around a laugh. "I never meant to throw you into that wall. I totally was aiming for the tombstone." Spike's jaw dropped open incredulously. He started to advance on the slayer when Tara threw herself in front of the younger girl. 

"Not tonight! You're both sore and honestly I don't want to hear either of you complaining tomorrow about being hurt or whatever! So both of you go to bed now!" 

"Yes ma'am!" Spike mock saluted his sister, who then forcefully ushered him out the room. Faith grinned and started to gather her belongings for a shower when there was a knock on her door. She turned around to see Giles standing there. 

"Wow, people in this family knock?"

"It's a rare event to be sure, but it happens," Giles smiled. "So you're feeling a bit better, I can see." Faith nodded. 

"I got some really good advice from some pretty smart people," she looked at him with an honest smile. "From my family." 

"Well then I guess I'm not needed then tonight. Goodnight Faith." 

"Night, Giles." Giles turned and was headed out the door when something n Faith wanted him to stay. "Wait, Giles?"

"Yes?"

Faith floundered to put to words what she wanted, but nothing seemed to make any sense. Finally she crossed the length of the room and threw her arms around Giles. The watcher hesitated for a moment in surprise before wrapping his arms around her as well. She buried her head against his chest and he gave her forehead a quick kiss. 

"Never feel like you can't ask for that," he told her tipping up her chin. "I care about you as much as care about the other Scoobies. Maybe even a little more." He didn't want to admit to even himself quite yet that he saw this girl as his daughter. But he knew that as he held her that night, Faith finally got the message. She wasn't alone anymore. She finally had a family and that would make her stronger. 

Unbeknownst to any of the house's occupants, the car that Spike had noted to remember continued to sit out there. One of the windows rolled down and a dark skinned man wearing sunglasses peered out the window narrowing his eyes unnecessarily.  

"So you're sure that was the girl?" he asked. 

"You doubt me?" came a gravelly voice beside him. He turned his head to regard of his companion. 

"Of course not. But honestly we should be a little careful this time. Make sure not to draw the attention of too many people. She's got some pretty powerful allies this time, Kakistos. I just want you to be aware of that." 

"I am," the ancient vampire replied. "But I know her. I smelt her fear the last time we met. She is weak, with or without another slayer around. But she'll be mine this time." 

"If she's so weak, then why do you want her?" 

"Mr. Trick, you lack a sense of finesse, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Not today," Trick replied testily. 

"She got away. None of my prey has ever gotten away and I will not suffer the indignity of having an inexperienced Slayer being the one that did." 

Trick rolled his eyes and glanced out the window once more. He noticed the attic light turning on and a head peeked through the window and met his eyes. He smirked at the boy and raised the window. He motioned for the driver to move on. The Hellmouth, he thought as the car started to pull away. Well there are a lot of worse places we couldn't have wound up at. At least we won't be bored. 

*Okay so that was the chapter. What did you all think? Good, bad, cheesy angst moments? Let me know. And here is your preview for Chapter Seventeen, and it's the right one this time I promise!

*****Preview of Chapter Seventeen***:**

Spike smiled again and Giles was happy to note it was the second real smile he had in days. Not bad old man, he told himself. Not bad at all. Suddenly he stopped and looked at his child again. "Did you finish your homework?" 

"Way to kill the fatherly bonding there, Ripper." 

"It was just a…." 

Giles trailed off as a car came barreling down the street. Spike recognized it as the same car from last week and instantly pushed his father down to the porch, covering him in the process, as the window rolled down. Shots fired just about their heads and Spike winced as he felt one skim over his arm. 

"Stay down," Spike whispered harshly into his father's ear. 

"No genius I thought standing was a good idea. You stay down too. You're not bulletproof either." 

Spike tried to see his wound and chuckled dryly. "Don't I know it? I wish I was." 

"Me too." 


	17. Bonding, Shooting, Poison and Love

**Author's Notes: Well to all those who celebrated, I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving or any other holidays that may have been celebrated during the past week. I got to go home and I had like three different Thanksgiving dinners. So because of the fact that I could hardly move after eating all that food, I wrote like the next three chapters, so updating won't be too interspersed. **

**FallenFaith: Wow, I do feel proud for you reviewing. Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much that you actually reviewed. I do that all the time. The story has to be damn good for me to actually write something out, so because I know where you're coming from, thanks so much! As for more about Faith, we find out a little more about her in this chapter. Don't worry. I don't plan on getting rid of Faith for a long time. She's here to stay. Buffy is a bit whiny, but she's young, she's growing, lol. Matchbox 20 was incredible. I want to see them again! But my mom said no repeats…. Oh well gonna see Linkin Park instead, yay for me! And finally, I love death threats, even the ones that sound better in your head, so thanks sooooo much!! **

**Courtney: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm being pretty good with the updates lately, I think. Before like months would go by before another chapter. I'm happy that people are buying the idea of Spike and Tara as twins. It spawned off a conversation I had with my cousin and it actually works! Thanks again chica.******

**Ms Trick: Hey, nice to see ya again! Hehe. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the constant support! It's very much appreciated. **

**Ekwy: About the chapter preview, I'm an idiot. The wrong preview was posted for the wrong chapter. Then after much deliberation I didn't like the way that chapter was panning out, so I deleted it. I apologize again, but don't worry there is a little bit of Doyle goodness in this chapter, just a pinch, and then next chapter there will be slightly more than a pinch, hehe. Oh yeah and I love Faith too.**

**Golden_Eyed_Vamp: Heavy action, hmmm… well this chapter has some heavy action, or at least I think it does. And look for Dru and Darla to making their way back to good old Sunnydale sometime in the next few chapters, but remember you asked for them to come back, so I'm not responsible for things they do, lol. **

**Theoneandonlygurl: As I have been promising it will get better for everyone's favorite couple in this chapter. I know it seems a bit grim at first but they're on their way to having a nice, normal relationship…eventually. Just keep reading and it will happen soon, I swear it on my Spike plushie. **

Okay that's all folks. Thanks for reviewing and here is Chapter Seventeen.

Chapter Seventeen

Giles shook his head in mild paternal wonder. He was honestly starting to wonder if Faith really wasn't his child. The girl seemed to fit in so well with his children that he wondered if they all shared a brain. Either that or they had fallen into some weird sort of behavioral pattern that couldn't be broken and cycled at least once a week. One had to worry almost constantly, while another tried to cheer up the worrier and the third tried to be there for them both. Giles was more than a little concerned that he had seen this pattern cycle through almost four times this week, but the one constant was the worrier and no surprise it was Spike. 

Right now his son was brooding on something, or multiple problems from the way he walked around like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Faith was constantly trying to pull him out of his oppressive funk and Tara tried to support them both through it all. After a rather futile struggle all day, Spike had finally managed to escape their constant "harping" as he so delicately put it and retreated to the sanctuary of the porch. He had been out there most of the afternoon brooding and as night settled in, Giles was slightly concerned with him getting cold. 

Reaching a decision to uncover the source of this bad mood, Giles grabbed a couple of blankets off the couch and stepped outside on the porch. He draped the blanket around his son's shoulders and received a tiny smile for his efforts. 

"So you can do something other than brood?"

"I don't brood, only silly Nancy Boy Poufs like Angel brood," Spike replied moodily, before another smile curved his lips.

"What's wrong? What's going on in that head of yours, Will?"

Spike narrowed his eyes regarding his father silently for a few moments. He sighed and rested his head on his raised knees. "Do you think Kakistos is done with her?"

Giles took a deep breath. He had had a feeling that Spike's behavior was directly linked to Faith. It always did lately. And truth is he had been thinking the same way. He shook his head in answer to Spike's question.

"I've had your grandfather and the rest of the council tracking Kakistos movements throughout the states ever since Faith moved in." 

"And?" 

"And as of a week ago, they lost the trail." 

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he onto the council and has figured a way to elude them. It could also mean that he has an in with the council or it could even mean….." 

"That he is here, in Sunnydale, tracking her as we speak!" Spike growled.

Giles knew his son was angry. Hell, he was as well. But there was nothing they could do at the moment. If some of the most powerful men in the world couldn't find one vampire, he didn't know what he was going to do. But as he looked into the cobalt orbs that matched his own, he knew that it was silently agreed that they wouldn't tell Faith what they knew until they knew something solid. Giles continued to watch his son, realizing that it had been awhile since he had really talked to him. 

"What else is wrong? That little line next to your eye is twitching." 

"What little line?" Spike's hands flew to his face. Giles grinned and pushed his hand over an inch until his pointer finger landed on the line. He traced it in awe. "I never knew that was there."

"Your mother used to have one just like it. Whenever she was stressed, or worried, the little line there would start twitching." Spike sobered taking in the information slowly, adding it to the other facts about his mother that he could barely remember. "You look so much like her."

"I'm sorry." 

"Why?"

"Because I look like her and that makes you sad." 

"No," Giles put an arm around his shoulders, smiling. "No, that makes me happy. Because a part of your mother will always live on in your and in Tara. But especially you, William." Spike gave him another genuine smile which finally reached his eyes. But there was still something in the depths of those familiar eyes that held sadness and despair. "What else is bothering you?"

"Buffy." 

Ah, Giles tightened his grip on his son. "What exactly is wrong with Buffy?" 

"I wouldn't know since she refuses to talk to me anymore. She has ceased all conversation since all that mess with Faith."

"What about your bond?"

"Its like it's gone," Spike sighed sadly, leaning against his father. It felt good to get it all out and Giles could tell he was way overdue for the catharsis. "I know she is there because I can sense her, but I just can't feel her anymore. She won't let me so it would seem." 

Giles nodded in understanding. He had expected this the moment that Faith has shown up. He saw the looks between the two slayers and saw the way that Buffy looked at Spike when she thought no one could see. She was jealous and had slightly good reason to be. Faith had accomplished in a week what it had taken a near death experience and months to accomplish for her: she had completely assimilated into the blonde's life and become his other half almost. And Spike was caught in the middle of it all. He was trapped between the woman he loved who made him the man he was today and the girl he thought of as a sister. 

"Don't worry. Buffy will come around in time. I know she will." 

"But when?" Spike whined. Giles laughed softly and ruffled his son's hair. "I hate it when you do that!" 

"I know that's exactly why I do it! Now come inside before you get sick. You're only half a vampire, you know." 

"No really?" Spike shot back wryly. Giles started to rise when Spike suddenly pulled him back down. Giles cocked his head to the side questioningly and Spike looked down at his hands. "If I had, if Angel had, or even Drusilla, if they had… turned me into a full vampire, will you, would you still….." 

"Love you?" Spike nodded. Giles lifted his son's head by the chin to look directly into his eyes. They say that the soul is the window to the soul and that couldn't be truer in the case of his son. He knew there was a lot weighing down on his soul. He made a note to pay more attention to Spike. It had been awhile since they had any father son bonding. But for tonight he was content to put his fears to rest. 

"Even if someday down the line, it happens and the demon inside takes over completely, I will always love you. You're my son, no matter what, and I wouldn't trade that for the world. Nothing can ever change the way I feel about you, William."

Spike smiled again and Giles was happy to note it was the second real smile he had in days. Not bad old man, he told himself. Not bad at all. Suddenly he stopped and looked at his child again. "Did you finish your homework?" 

"Way to kill the fatherly bonding there, Ripper." 

"It was just a…." 

Giles trailed off as a car came barreling down the street. Spike recognized it as the same car from last week and instantly pushed his father down to the porch, covering him in the process, as the window rolled down. Shots fired just about their heads and Spike winced as he felt one strike his arm. He bit his tongue against the pain. He didn't know who was attacking them, but like hell he was going to let them know he was injured.

"Stay down," Spike whispered harshly into his father's ear. 

"No genius I thought standing was a good idea. You stay down too. You're not bulletproof either." 

 Spike tried to see his wound and chuckled dryly. "Don't I know it? I wish I was." 

"Me too." 

They waited for the shots to cease and then suddenly they did. The car's doors opened and something hit the ground before the car took off. Spike raised his head hesitantly and winced as he jarred his arm.  As the apparent danger had passed, and the adrenaline faded away, the wound made itself apparent and then it started to burn. He whimpered at the sudden onslaught of pain, alerting Giles' attention. His father was by his side instantly supporting him.

"You didn't tell me you were shot." 

"That's because I wasn't," Spike winced again. Giles turned his arm over in his hands and glanced at him skeptically. Spike nodded to the bullet hole in the wall behind them. "The wall got shot, my arm just got in the way." 

"Funny," Giles retorted. Spike moaned again as he father continued to do an amateur investigation of the wound.

"It burns." 

"Well you did get shot." 

"No I mean on the inside," Spike groaned. "And not just there but my whole side." Giles' brows knitted in confusion as he picked up one of the bullets that had bounced harmlessly to the porch. They were slick and almost slipped out of his fingers. He sniffed it. It was just water. He looked then at the wound and back at the bullet. 

"Of course, holy water. The bullets must be coated in them." He continued to examine the wound before guiding his son to his feet. "The good news is that the bullet went clean through and it seems to have missed crucial muscles. With your vampire healing that should be healed up by the end of the night. The bad news, however, is it that it has exposed you to holy water." 

"I'm guessing that is why everything is spinning right about now," Spike said as he rose. Giles quickly led him to the bench on the porch. "So I'm allergic to holy water?"

"It would appear so but only if it is in direct contact with your blood, like right now and getting shot with a holy water doused bullet. It seems your body is having a severe allergic reaction to the water." 

"Great," Spike ground out. "I guess I got most of the strengths and a few of the weakness after all huh, dad?"  He closed his eyes and willed away the nausea. The front door opened a moment later and Faith's head appeared. "Everything is all clear. We're all still alive, for the most part. You missed a great show." 

"Not really, saw everything from the window on the second floor," Tara retorted handing her father the first aid kit. Giles then set to work trying to clean the wound as much as possible. Tara was so distracted trying to ease her twin's pain that she didn't realize that the low moans of pain she had been hearing weren't coming from her brother at all. She turned around looking for the source of the noise and a hand flew to her mouth. 

What she saw caused her blood to run cold. There lying in a heap in the middle of the street lay Angel. She ran off the porch towards the fallen vampire with faith hot on her heels. The two girls skidded to a stop and Tara pulled him onto her lap. His face was covered in bruises and his shirtless body was lined with cuts and bumps. Se ran a hand gently over two large lumps on his chest causing him to gasp. Broken ribs, she sighed. "Angel? Angel, wake up. It's me, its Tara." 

Angel slowly started to come around. Giles had just finished with Spike, who was lying across the bench watching the scene as his father went to help. "Angel, who did this to you?" Faith asked. She could feel anger boiling in her. True, she wasn't as close to the vampire as any of the others but that didn't mean she wanted him getting hurt. She slipped her hand into his and gave it a light squeeze. 

"It was," Angel murmured groggily. He was fighting to stay awake so it would seem. 

"Look at this," Giles kneeled down at Tara's horrified whisper. There carved into the flesh beneath his collarbone was a jagged letter K. Faith let go of Angel's hand and started to back away in terror. 

"No, no, no, no, no," she muttered backing away still. Her eyes were trained on the mark. She had seen it before. She still bore that mark. Unlike Angel, her scar would never go away. She would always bear the ugly scar where he marked her on her inner thigh. The whole ordeal came crashing back to her and she tried to block it out. It felt like she was moving in slow motion. She was aware of the others talking both to her and to Angel, but she couldn't make out anything concrete until Angel whispered the one name that haunted her constant nightmares. 

"Kakistos." 

Before anyone could say anything Faith had taken off disappearing into the night. Giles rose and started to follow before realizing the futility in trying to chase down a distraught slayer who was hell bent on being away from where she was. "Tara, help your brother inside and then call everyone here. We need to inform them they might be in danger and we also need to look for Faith. I'm not so daft as to believe that he just went after Angel because he thought he would be an easy target. This was to get at Faith." 

Tara nodded and went off to do as her father asked. "What's going on?" Spike asked hazily. Tara looked at him worriedly before slipping an arm around his waist and helping inside the house. "Tara, what's happening?" 

"You've been poisoned evidentially, Angel was kidnapped and beaten and Faith's run away," Tara grunted under his weight. She dropped him lightly onto one of the couches. "In other words, it's a perfectly normal night for you!"

A half an hour later, the living room was packed full of people. Buffy sat on a couch opposite the one that Spike was draped across with his head on Tara's lap. Giles was pacing nervously and glancing at the clock every now and then. Xander was tapping his foot anxiously peering over a highly annoyed Willow's shoulder. Doyle and Cordelia had yet to arrive and Giles was growing more than a bit annoyed, despite the fact that it was rather late at night. Finally he heard Cordelia's mouth as the couple entered the courtyard. 

"What are you two going on about now?" Giles snapped as the pair entered the room. 

"All I want to know is what good are these vision things if you can't see something like this happening before they happen?" Cordelia tapped Doyle on the head. The seer moved away with a glare of his own. 

"It's not like I can turn them on or off here, princess. Trust me no one wishes that they had sent me a vision more than I do. But they didn't and I can't control that!" 

"Well, Faith is missing, can't you have one now?"

"This isn't Vision on Demand here, it's my head," Doyle snapped tiredly. 

Cordelia huffed and plopped down onto the couch next to Buffy. She pulled Doyle down beside her and leaned her head on his shoulder. Giles resumed his pacing and was soon joined by Xander who was forced away from Willow's side. The redhead sighed and shook her head sadly. 

"I got nothing on Kakistos that we didn't already know. 'Old vampire, cloven hands, obsessed with a certain slayer'," Willow doled out the points with a frown.

"We're wasting time!" Spike sat up abruptly and closed his eyes against the spinning room. "Okay I'll finish my dramatic statement when the room stops moving and all the Xander's go away." 

Xander looked himself over and shrugged. "Spike is right though. Not about the more than one me thing but about the fact that we're wasting time. We should be looking for Faith and hoping that Kakistos doesn't find her before we do." 

"I agree," Giles sighed. "Everyone has their cell phones I presume." The assembled teenagers all waved the constant bane of Giles' existence in the air. "Then split up into pairs and keep in contact. As soon as someone finds her, let the rest of us know."

Spike pushed himself off the couch and was instantly pushed back down. "And where do you think you're going?" Tara asked him in a sugary sweet tone, that he knew was masking an attitude that was anything but. 

"I know Faith better than even you. You need me out there," Spike argued. As much as Giles wanted to argue, he saw the logic behind the statement. But he would be wasting time if he went with his son. They both knew the slayer and her habits. It would make more sense for them to cover more ground. "Dad, please, I'll be careful. I'll go with the whelp."

Xander nodded enthusiastically. Giles arched an eyebrow. An average patrol with those two ended in massive bruising for Xander. Why they thought he would let them go against an ancient vampire that had managed to beat the hell out of a master vampire, he would never know. But of course he shot that idea down quickly.

"I'll go with Spike," Buffy offered. She peered up at Giles through the curtain of her hair that had resided in her face for most of the night. "That way you can be sure he is alright and we can cover more ground." 

"Well now that is settled," Giles sent her a grateful look. "Then let's go. Cordelia, Doyle, you two stay here with Angel." 

The couple nodded and then sauntered into the backroom where Angel lay. There was a loud groan as Angel realized exactly who would be staying with him. Giles tried very hard to hide the self satisfied smirk that at least someone else would be suffering their antics, and not him.

"Wait, I don't have a partner now," Xander pointed out. At the same precise moment the thought occurred to both causing Giles to grimace and Xander to jump gleefully. He bounded over to the other man with a wide grin. "It's just you and me, G-Man!" 

"Karma," Giles muttered, suppressing the urge to twitch and instead settling for a good glasses cleaning. "Faith is grounded for the rest of her life after this." 

The four groups then set out with Spike and Buffy moving at a decidedly slower pace. They shuffled along at a snail's pace. Spike seeming to be more willing to lean on buildings or street lights than Buffy, and the slayer herself more than willing to let him. The silence between the two blondes was stifling and uncomfortable as they shuffled along towards the cemeteries. It had never been this awkward between them before and both were annoyed with the way things were turning out. Finally Spike stopped to lean against the gates of the cemetery. 

"You alright?"

"I'll live," he replied sharply. "Wouldn't think you cared though." 

"I care!" Buffy retorted just harshly. "I just don't see why you're out here risking your health when clearly there are people to help look for Faith." 

Spike's eyes flashed for a moment startling Buffy. "If something like this ever happened to Dawn and you were hurt, would you hesitate to go out there looking for her?"

"Of course not!" 

"Then ask me again why I'm out here," Spike pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away. Buffy stayed frozen when she stood.

"That's it. You're just going to walk away from me like that?"

"What do you want me to do, Slayer? I'm sorry that's its not all about you right now. But I'm worried! Faith is out there alone, terrified and a sitting duck for a vampire pervert who also beat the hell out of one of my best friends! This is not a good night for me alright! I'm a little on edge and I'm not in the mood to play anymore of your games."

"What games?"

"Don't play innocent with me, alright! Ever since Faith showed up, you've made it your job to be as mean as possible to her. You're jealous but instead of just coming to me and admitting it, you play these little games like ignoring me in school, pulling away from me with our bond and it's so bloody childish and annoying! You want to hear it, Slayer? Do you need the stupid sodden words? Well I love you! Just you, not Faith, not any other woman likely to cross my path, just you!" 

Buffy's mouth dropped open slightly at his outburst. "Spike, I…." 

"Don't, just don't say anything. I know nothing is going to happen, just," Spike trailed off. "Just don't say anything." Buffy closed the distance between them slowly and put her hands on his face, forcing him to look her in the eye. 

"I'm sorry." She stretched and slid her arms around his neck. He remained tensed in the embrace, not willing to forgive her just yet. "After this is over, I'll apologize to Faith as well. You're right I'm jealous. It was all about me before. You guys were my Scoobies and I was the head honcho, now I have to share that and I'm jealous. I have to share you. I'm so sorry, Spike." 

Exhaling slowly, Spike's arms wound around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. He buried his face in the softness of her hair and enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms again. She pulled away and their lips briefly touched. "I'm sorry." 

"I know, luv. I know. But right now I have to find Faith." Spike stepped away in an attempt at moving away but instead staggered slightly. Buffy quickly grabbed onto him leaned him against the wall. "I have to go find Faith." 

"Look if she's in there, then I can find her, alright. You sit tight, and I'll bring her back. I promise." She looked in his eyes and he nodded slowly. "I want to be in good with you again, Spike. So trust me, alright?"

"I do," he nodded. "Go." 

Buffy chewed on her lip indecisively before setting off to find the missing slayer. She entered the cemetery and took a deep calming breath. Of course with what Spike just told her it was nearly impossible to stay completely calm. He loved her! And just her, and that inevitably set off the guilt. She vowed from that moment on as soon as she found Faith, she would at least try to be friends with the other slayer.

"Faith?" she called out. "Faith, if you're out here, it would be really nice if you came out now." 

She heard something behind and she turned around relieved which quickly turned into annoyance at the vampire behind. "You're not Faith! No time for this tonight." She staked the vampire and continued further into the cemetery. She glanced behind her, hesitant really to leave a rather defenseless Spike alone but not really seeing any choice. Her search was cut mercifully short though as she turned the next corner and found Faith sitting with her back against a mausoleum wall. With a slight smirk, she realized it was the very same one that Faith had thrown Spike into. The smirk turned to a real smile as she realized that the bond had been reestablished between her and Spike. 

"What do you want?" Faith asked coldly. 

"Believe it or not I'm here to help." 

"You're right," Faith rose to her feet. "I don't believe it. Just go away, Buffy. Pretend you didn't see me. I know you don't care either way about whether Kakistos gets me or not." 

"I do care!" Buffy protested and was shocked to find that she really did. Though how much of that was Spike's feelings she wasn't sure. "I care Faith. I'm here aren't I?" 

Faith turned a tired glare on the blonde slayer. "So you came looking for me. Big deal. Don't you get it? If I don't leave now, anyone of the Scoobies could be next. Or even worse Giles, or Tara or Spike. Kakistos took Angel this time as a warning. He knows where I live. He shot up my house. He shot Spike. He knows stuff about me, B! I'm out of here to protect you all." 

"But they care about you," Buffy pointed out. "They care about you and no matter what they want to stick with you. I want to stick with you. You couldn't fight Kakistos alone. You're not alone. You've got me this time. I've got your back Faith." 

"I don't want to fight him again." 

"Faith, you'll never be whole until you take back what he took from you. Running isn't going to help you. You can run your whole life but in the end, he's immortal and he'll be here long after you're gone. And he would have won. Don't let your watcher's death be in vain."

Faith swallowed and stepped away from Buffy slowly. "I can't do this again. I can't loose anyone else." 

"Who says you have to loose them? Didn't you hear me? We'll fight, Faith. That's what we do. We'll fight no matter what! I'm not in the mood for loosing any of my family either and like it or not, you're part of that too."

Faith smiled softly. "That's what Tara said to me." 

"Well Tara is a smart girl," Buffy returned the smile. "Now will you please come back with me? I'm sure if we all put our collective heads together, we can find a way to beat this guy." Buffy offered her hand to the younger girl. Faith regarded it carefully but accepting it as the peace offering it was. Buffy smiled wider and pulled out her cell phone. "Yeah, Giles, it's Buffy. We found her. We're on our way back to your place right…." 

"Slayer!"

"Now," Buffy finished weakly and looked up at the sound of the cry. Suddenly she was hit by an overwhelming sense of fear and dread. She realized it wasn't coming from her. That could only mean that.... "Spike is in trouble." Buffy numbly hung up the phone ignoring Giles' protests in her ear.

"It's him," Faith gasped. "It's him, I know it. It's Kakistos." The brunette looked ready to run at any given moment. Buffy held onto her hand tightly. "B, you gotta let me go. He'll kill me." 

"Faith, don't run! Don't let him make you believe you're weak. You've been training. You're better now. Trust me, please. I'm not letting you do this alone. I'm right here with you." 

Faith still seemed hesitant and that apprehension grew into full blown terror when she saw the cloven handed vampire himself appear as if by magic before them. Behind him were at least five vampires. Buffy narrowed her eyes trying to size up her odds. It was bad, especially since Faith seemed to be catatonic, and Spike… where the hell was Spike? 

She got her answer as a dark skinned vampire walked up to them and stood behind Kakistos, dragging a half conscious Spike with him. He smirked when he saw Faith, who shuddered in repulsion. 

"Looking good," Trick grinned lecherously. "I see living on the Hellmouth has done wonders for you as well." 

"Leave her alone," Spike pushed him away, earning him a vicious backhand across the face from Trick. Buffy winced at the sickening sound his head made when it connected with the ground. He's not getting up anytime soon, Buffy thought. Odds just got a lot worse. 

"You know this Sunnydale it ain't so bad," Trick smiled appreciatively. "Town's kinda quaint. And the people? That one guy at the drive through called me 'sir'. Of course that is before I ate him." Trick sent them another grin. Kakistos didn't seem to mind the senseless babble and so he continued. "Don't you just miss that? I mean, admittedly, it's not a haven for the brothers, you know, strictly the Caucasian Persuasion here in the Dale. But, you know, you just gotta stand up and salute their death rate. I ran a statistical analysis, and hello darkness. It makes...D.C. look... like Mayberry, and ain't anybody saying boo about it. We could fit right in here. Have us some fun. But of course that means we gotta get rid of you." 

"Bravo," Buffy cheered sarcastically. "That was the longest, most pointless way of telling me you're going to kill me, I've ever heard. Even the Master had better lines and he was trapped underground for centuries. What's your excuse?" 

Trick nodded appreciatively. "I like this one. Can we keep her?"

"Too much mouth," Kakistos shook his head. "Just kill her and bring the other one." 

"Um do we get a say in this at all?" Buffy snapped, tired of the conversation happening around her. 

"No, not really. Kill them," Kakistos ordered. The vampires rushed forwards and Buffy took a deep breath. 

"Faith, I've got a plan. But I need to know you're just going to follow it."

"What is it?" 

"When I say the word, you just do it, okay?" she saw Faith nod out the corner of her eye. "Good girl. Now run!" 

"What about Spike?"

"We can't do anything for him if we're dead," Buffy yelled as they ran away from the vampires. "Maybe we can buy him some time for the others to get here." 

Faith chewed her on her bottom lip but continued to race through the cemetery at top speed. She briefly looked over her shoulder to check on the enemy but there was no one behind them. "Hey I think we lost them." 

"Think again." 

Buffy yelped as two of the vampires attacked her. She saw Faith had her hands full with three of her own. "And the odds just keep getting worse," she muttered. She managed to make short work of her two nuisances when she found herself face to face with Kakistos. Before she could react, the vampire punched her hard across the face. She flew off her feet and landed in a heap on the ground. 

"Buffy!" Faith tried to gauge her friend's condition. This momentary distraction was all it took for her three opponents to overcome her. They held her still as Kakistos approached the fallen slayer. "No, leave her alone. It's me that you want." 

"Ah that is true, Faith. It is you I want, but that doesn't mean I can't share," Kakistos laughed and the sound sent chills up her spine. She closed her eyes. "Oh no don't do that. You wouldn't want to miss me killing another one of your friends would you? Maybe I'll just turn this one too. As Mr. Trick has pointed out, she does have potential." 

"Thank you," Buffy replied as she sprang to her feet. "But I must say bumpy forehead and yellow eyes just don't agree with me." She kicked the vampire in the chest before aiming a punch at his head. "And by the way that cheap shot you got in hurts a lot!"

Trick watched as the petite blonde kicked his master repeatedly with a mild sense of apprehension growing in him. He looked to the vampires holding the other slayer and found that the minions all had the same look on their faces. Suddenly the sorry group of fledglings dropped the girl to the ground and took off the way they had come. 

"Traitors!" Kakistos yelled after the retreating forms. He looked to Trick, who was slowly inching away. "You have not turned against me, have you?"

"Consider this a test of my self preservation," Trick replied smoothly. "I think it's safe to say I passed." 

Kakistos cursed as Trick disappeared into the night leaving him with one very pissed off slayer. Buffy grinned as she saw the briefest hint of panic in his eyes. She pulled her stake out from her boot and glanced at Faith through the corner of her eye. "Look Faith. He's just another vamp." Buffy plunged the stake into his chest and rose to her feet. "See, no more vampire." 

Faith's eyes widened as she pointed at something behind Buffy. Buffy had no time to react as she was grabbed roughly. "It's going to take more than that, Slayer. Now what to do with you, my pretty?"

"How about looking into breath mints," Buffy struggled to get out of his embrace. "Who would have thought that with cloven hands like that you would have such a firm grip? Okay, not amused." 

"I personally found it very funny." Kakistos turned around just in time for the end of a shovel to be shoved through his unbeating heart. As his body started to slowly turn to dust, he looked into the eyes of his slayer. "That was for Maggie." The shovel fell from her limp hand as the dust settled around the quiet girls. 

Buffy wondered if she should say something and finally pulled the other girl into a small hug. "You did it. You killed him." 

"Thank you," Faith smiled as they pulled away from each other. Then suddenly she remembered their original companion. "Oh no, Spike." Buffy's eyes widened in horror as she fled back to where they had last left him. Faith's eyes narrowed. "She is so borrowing speed from him. There is no way she could run that fast ordinarily!" 

Buffy had heard the hushed comment but what was too concerned with getting back to Spike. He still lay motionless where they had left him. Buffy dropped to the ground next to his body and placed a soft hesitant hand on his back. "Spike?" she asked in a small voice. There was no response. She lifted his body so that his head was resting against her chest. A tear splashed from her eyes and landed on his pale face. "Please open your eyes. Stop being such a drama queen!" still he remained unmoving. Panic started to surge in her as she tried to reach him through their connection. He was still there, but weak. 

She lowered her head so that their foreheads were touching. "So you're going to make me say the words, huh? You won't wake up until I say it huh? Well I love you. Now wake up." As she spoke Buffy was sending him part of her strength. Slowly his eyes started to flutter open and she lifted her head. "Of course, now you wake up." 

"You love me?" he asked her with a weak grin. 

"Yes, I do. Very much," she admitted. He started to say something else when he noticed Faith wasn't there. "Oh don't worry, she's coming. She did well, that sister of yours. She killed Kakistos." 

"Really?" he smiled and craned his neck to look at her better. "You called her my sister." 

"Well that is who she is, right?" Buffy shot back with a smile of her own. Just then Faith came jogging up followed by a frazzled Giles and Xander. "Oooh and you brought the cavalry!"

Giles shot them all deadly glares. "If any of you ever suggest leaving me with him again, I'll personally kill you all. I have connections with the council. No one will ever find your bodies." 

"Really, I didn't think I was that bad," Xander grumbled. He then looked down at the prone form of his friend as usual in the arms of the slayer. "I'm starting to think you get yourself hurt on purpose just so that you can wind up being cuddled by Buffy." 

"You've discovered my dirty little secret, whelp," Spike retorted. "Now help me up, so we can get home." Xander rolled his eyes before helping Spike to his feet. The blonde slung an arm around his shoulder, and his father came around one the other side.

"Where is Kakistos?" Giles looked around.

"Faith slayed her demons, literally." Faith gave Buffy an appreciative glance. It was a new beginning for the two and Buffy was determined to get it right this time. They walked in amicable silence slightly behind the three guys. 

"B, I just wanted to say thank you for everything." 

"Trust me. You don't owe me any thanks. If anything I owe you a major apology for the way I've treated you. It's just, well, this is hard for me, but I'm jealous of you." 

"Of me? Are you kidding me?"

"You're so close to Spike lately. I felt like you were taking him away from me." 

"Are you kidding? All he ever talks about with me is how great you are. Or when we're training, he'll point out how well you do that move. The boy is head over heels in love with you." 

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. "Yeah, he is isn't he?" Spike turned his head slightly to regard the two girls and suddenly an image of Faith and Xander passed through her head. "You like Xander?" 

Faith's eyes widened comically. She sent a dangerous glare Spike's way. The blonde grinned and leaned against Giles heavily playing for sympathy. "Its okay, Xander is quite the hot one. Not to mention incredibly sweet, you could do worse." 

"Yeah I could have Spike!" Faith practically yelled the last part. Another quick glare promised that as soon as he could he would have his revenge. She turned to Buffy with a wide smile. Buffy noted how much younger she seemed now. She seemed happier. Then she was serious again. "I know you felt jealous of me, but honestly I am so happy that you guys took me in this way. Sometimes I think about how it would have been if Giles hadn't taken me in. I would be like living out of a motel room or something." She laughed softly at the thought. "Before I met you all, I felt alone. I don't know what I could have done, or been convinced to do." 

"You're not evil, Faith. You're heart is full of love and goodness." 

Faith smiled sadly. "Without love, anyone can go bad." 

Buffy nodded thoughtfully. "Well then it's good that you have love. You've got a family that loves you and a couple of friends to boot." Buffy tried hard to not smile but failed miserably. "And Xander." 

"I'm going to kill Spike!" Faith muttered, burying her blushing face in her hands. 

"Oh wait till Cordy hears this one," Buffy pulled out her cell phone already dialing her best friend's number. Faith squealed and made a move for the phone. Buffy laughed and ran away with Faith chasing after her. The two slayers raced out of the cemetery leaving a very confused Giles, Xander and Spike in their wake. 

"And they call us immature," Spike and Xander scoffed in unison. 

Giles held back the snide comment about them actually being immature and instead decided to focus on being happy that his slayers were finally getting along. Even if they were trying to kill each other over a phone. He had just reached the conclusion that violence was the way this generation showed affection. Sighing, he continued leading his children home.

*Like? Buffy did a little growing up and is actually semi-accepting Faith. Sorry if that scene with Trick's speech was annoying, but that was by far like my favorite thing the man…err…vampire ever said and I had to incorporate it somehow.

****

*****Preview for Chapter Eighteen*****

_ "You know what I don't understand?" Spike said suddenly._

_"Laws of physics?" _

_Spike arched an eyebrow and glared at his companion. Xander returned the glare. "Alright, we're in physics class. It was a safe assumption!" Spike continued to roll his eyes. _

_"Well actually that too."_

_"So aside from the laws of physics, what else don't you understand?"_

_"Why saying I love you makes things more complicated and even more awkward?" _

_"So Riley said he had something important he wanted to ask me when he got back. What do you think it is?" _

_"Most likely he is going to do something stupid like propose to you."_

_"And why would marrying me be a stupid thing?"_

_"No, no, no marrying you isn't a stupid thing. Just the idea that Riley would propose to you is stupid. We all know what the answer is going to be." _

_Buffy's brow furrowed. "We do?"_

_"Of course we do." _

_"Did you have a vision or something?" Buffy was genuinely interested. Doyle looked hesitant before leaning across the table. Buffy moved closer to hear what he had to say. _

_"I had a vision of you marrying Riley." _

_"No?" _

_"Yes. You lived on a farm in __Iowa__. And you were fat! And you had two kids that had their father's looks and brains, if you know what I mean. Not to mention the cow." _

_"What about the cow?"_

_"Well let's just say you and the cow had some common interests," Doyle finished nodding his head. _

_Buffy rolled her eyes. "Have you even had a real vision in the past few weeks?"_

_"No, come to think of it. That's weird huh?"_


	18. Bad Dreams, Proposals, and a Baby?

**Author's Notes: Yay, people still like my story. Yes, I will continue to be amazed by this every time. 91 reviews! I have 91 reviews now! I'm so shocked, you don't understand. I was excited when it got to 50, but now…wow! Ok moving on, yes, I know I'm very easily amused. Also there is a new little twist in this story, but I think it's pretty safe to assume that no one thinks I'm going by the canon anyway so no one should be too shocked by the way this chapter ends. Happy, maybe, but shocked? Nah.  **

**Spike94763: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing. Yeah, I get more death threats about keeping Faith than anything, lol. She is definitely there to stay and mostly all tension is gone from her and Buffy's friendship. I hope you keep reading. **

**Ms Trick: Yes happy times are here, but for how long? Hmm, yeah I agree its way past time for me to kill Riley, huh? My little sister, who for some reason actually likes Riley, was upset, but then again she likes Riley so her opinion no longer counts! Hehe. **

**Courtney: Thanks so much for the praise. It really does mean a lot. I'm glad that you think the story is getting better. It was really time for them to say it. It was getting harder for me to write without them together. I hope you keep reading and reviewing, it's very good for my already too fat ego, lol. **

**Imzadi: Lindsey will be coming, I promise. Just not for awhile. Like I said in earlier chapters I want to make this story an epic sort of thing. Like I want it to span certain important events in their lives, like the show did. Lindsey will be in the mix after they graduate. I haven't worked it all out yet, but I have an idea of what I'm going to do with him. I hope you keep reading till then.**

**Golden_Eyed_Vamp: In case you hadn't noticed, I'm like the worst action writer possible! Lol but I'm trying, so just bear with me. Lovey dovey parts are definitely coming up. I will try my best on the action. Dawn will be coming back soon, don't worry. She has a major role to play in this story, eventually. **

**FallenFaith: I'm glad you liked that line. My friend actually said that to me once, well a variation on it, and I had to put that in there. My friends are just the best! Anyway, it's going to have parts of both season two and three in it. Things are just going to be jumping seasons a lot. Hopefully it will all make sense. I try to have the chapters up fast. It's a little easier now that I have like at least two more chapters written. But Chapter Twenty might be slightly delayed due to finals coming up now. Yeah Buffy is more likable now. She's great when she isn't whining! All American Rejects are awesome, and I'm very jealous about Good Charlotte, you must tell me how it was!**

And now on with Chapter Eighteen…….

Mrs. Crenshaw's fourth period senior physics lab was your average senior class. The students hardly worked and spent more time gossiping about their personal lives, rocky relationships or in some cases, lack of both. All the while the teacher herself sorted through her messy divorce which was currently causing her to hate all men. Speaking of which, she thought, time to pick on a random male student. Her eyes landed on her favorite "random" target. "Harris, shut your pie hole!" 

Xander looked up from his completely blank lab sheet to the teacher. She wasn't even looking in his direction anymore, instead was staring at her computer with a wide smile. The brunette turned incredulously to his lab partner. "Clarify something for me. Was I even speaking?" 

"Maybe you developed telepathic powers over night and are somehow broadcasting thoughts to her and distracting her plot to destroy her cheating bastard husband."

"You know sometimes I feel bad that Mr. Crenshaw fell in love with his secretary. I feel even worse that her head spontaneously imploded. But I guess it's alright that her head then put itself back together again." 

Spike made a murmuring agreeing noise. The blonde hadn't looked up the entire time he was talking. Xander narrowed his eyes looking his friend over. Though he was a lot better than usual, Spike was once again quiet and withdrawn, which meant that something wasn't right. Sighing, Xander crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare his friend down. 

"So you going to tell me what's wrong with you sometime this century?"

"Nothing's wrong, whelp." 

"You're a really bad liar, Spike. Hmm, maybe that's what the William the Bloody stands for." 

At this Spike did look up. His blue eyes impossibly wide and fearful. "Where did you hear about that?" 

Xander grinned at the deer in the headlights look that was plastered across the usually calmer blonde. There was definitely something that Spike was hiding about his past and it had to do with poetry, a book under his bed and this new nickname that a slightly bitter Ripper had been more than willing to share the night they were all looking for Faith.

"William the Bloody Awful Liar." 

Spike laughed nervously and stared down at the table. Oh yeah, got him on the ropes, Xander mentally cheered. The two lab partners then fell into silence, neither really having much else to say. Spike was too busy brooding and Xander was trying to figure out what the problem was now with Spike and also just what the lab assignment in front of him was supposed to be about.

"You know what I don't understand?" Spike said suddenly sitting up straight.

"Laws of physics?" 

Spike arched an eyebrow and glared at his companion. Xander returned the glare. "We're in a physics class. It was a safe assumption!" 

"Well actually that too."

"So aside from the laws of physics, what else don't you understand?"

"Why saying I love you makes things more complicated and even more awkward?" 

Xander tapped his pencil against his ignored lab sheet thoughtfully. "I assume you are talking about your recent return to life at the hands of Buffy, Duchess of Buffonia?" Spike nodded slowly. "And I assume your drama is over the fact that she has yet to admit to Riley what she said or dump him." 

"I thought that once the feelings were out in the open, everything would be, I don't know better." 

"This isn't a movie, Spike. Its real life. And sometimes life sucks. If life was meant to be perfect, you and Buffy would be together, Riley would still be in Iowa humping cows and Faith and I would be living in a house with three point five kids and a dog named Biscuit." He put a hand on Spike's shoulder. "It'll get better. It has to because I'm a firm believer in things having a somewhat happy ending. And I don't think you were meant to be alone and Buffy wasn't meant to be with Riley. I just have to believe that one day she'll come to her senses. And until she does and even after that, you'll always have me to bitch to."

Spike laughed softly before returning his attention to the lab sheet in front of him. After a few minutes of feigned studying, he lifted his head to look at Xander. "Thanks mate." 

"That's what best friends are for." 

Meanwhile in the same classroom, not everyone was as happy with their lab partners as Xander and Spike. Namely one Cordelia Chase, who was stuck with her former best friend Harmony Kendall. At the beginning of the school year, Harmony used this time to point out just how low Cordelia's social status had plummeted but lately she had taken to a new topic: how cute Spike Giles was. It seemed the shallow blonde had a new purpose in talking to her loser ex friend. Cordelia had solid ties to Spike and that suddenly raised the value of her popularity. 

"So how are you and Dirk?"

"Doyle," Cordelia corrected with an annoyed sigh. 

"Right, Dirk, Doyle, any who, are you going to the dance Friday?" Cordelia rolled her eyes so Harmony plunged on with her one sided conversation. "Is Spike taking anyone to the dance?"

"Spike doesn't do school dances. He thinks himself too cool for it." Cordelia thought for a moment. "He's probably right." 

"I'm sure with the proper incentive. He'd be willing to go." 

"What incentive?" 

"Me, silly," Harmony laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Cordelia shuddered at the sound. Had there really been a time when she was this way? It seemed like centuries ago that she was leader of the Cordettes, known now as Harmony and those other girls. She wished that she missed them, but she knew that her friendship with them was more of a surface thing. They were just the pretty rich girls there to look beautiful, be bitchy and hopefully one day land a doctor. But then everything had changed once she met Doyle.

Cordelia's eyes drifted shut as she happily blocked out the sound of Harmony's voice with thoughts of Doyle dancing through her head. Suddenly her eyes flew open and there he was, almost as if she had summoned him with her thoughts. Cordelia looked to the front of the classroom where Mrs. Crenshaw had mysteriously disappeared. And on that note, so had the other students except for the other four Scoobies in her class.

"Doyle, what's going on? Why are you here?" 

"I'm here to say goodbye, darlin," Doyle drawled, pulling her to her feet. 

"Goodbye? Where are you going? When will you be back?"

Doyle looked down at his shoes. "I won't be, Cor." Cordelia shook her head. "I got a vision." 

"But you haven't had a vision in almost two months now!" 

"That's because my job is done," Doyle held her face between his hands and looked into her eyes. "I love you, princess. I always will. But I have to leave soon." 

"No," Cordelia murmured but Doyle kept talking. 

"I've leaving you a gift, princess. I'm sorry but you're the only one I trust with it. Watch out for Angel. Whether he knows it or not, he will need you to keep him in the light. Be good to each other." 

"Doyle, I don't understand why," she broke off. "Why are you leaving? Who is making you?" 

"It's my destiny," Doyle smiled sadly. "I didn't understand it when Whistler told me. How could I? I was only sixteen. I understood parts but I didn't want to believe it when I met you."

"None of this makes any sense!" Cordelia was aware of the fact that she was yelling now, but it didn't seem to affect either the others in the room or the Irishman. He continued to smile that sad smile of his and pulled away from her. "Doyle, Doyle, no. Don't do this."

"It's already been done."

He turned on his heel and disappeared the way he had come. Cordelia watched in silent horror. She tried to run after him but her feet where held still. "Doyle, don't leave me. Please, come back. Doyle!" 

Cordelia opened her eyes with a gasp. It took a few moments to process that she was still in the classroom. All eyes were on her as she sat breathing heavily trying to process what had just happened. She clamped a hand over her still opened mouth. She took deep gasps of air. And found that breathing was suddenly an issue for her. Beside her Harmony looked at her with wide eyed fear evident. 

"I always knew she was a freak," Harmony whispered to a nearby student. Cordelia's eyes drifted over the students in the classroom, most of whom were regarding her as if she were infested with the plague. 

"Cordy?" 

Her head snapped towards Willow, who was staring at her in concern. Hearing her name brought reality crashing in heavily and she ran out the room before anyone could stop her. Willow and Tara were out the door less than a minute after. Spike and Xander obediently gathered the girls' belongings and followed in their wake at a much slower pace. 

"Not to sound like an insensitive jerk, but what the hell was that all about?" 

"You're guess is as good as mine, mate. But we'll find out soon enough." 

There was no need for them to rush. They knew that they would find the three girls eventually and it was probably best if Willow and Tara tried to pry the story out of her before she had to deal with both Spike and Xander. They found the three girls huddled together silently on the front steps of the school a few minutes later. Quietly for once the pair dropped down next to them. 

"What happened back there?" Xander finally asked breaking the silence. 

Cordelia ran a hand over her tearstained face and smiled ruefully. "I just proved to our entire class what a complete psycho I have become."

"Well Harmony is your lab partner, it's to be expected," Spike assured her. "But honestly, are you alright." 

"Yes, no. I really don't know. I thought everything was fine but lately I've been having these dreams. And now they're even seeping into my daydreams. Only they're not dreams, they're more like nightmares." 

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help?" Willow offered. Cordelia flashed a grateful smile. 

"No thanks, Will. I just need to unwind or something. Maybe go to a day spa or get a massage." Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Has Doyle ever mentioned anything to any of you about somebody named Whistler?" 

They all appeared to be thinking and then Spike nodded slowly. "He said that when he was sixteen right after his parents were killed, a man named Whistler appeared to him and told him that he was going to give him something to live for. He introduced him to Angel, and then they met Buffy, and then you lot. Why? Aside from the fact that you woke up screaming his name, does Doyle have something to do with this?"

Cordelia frowned slightly and looked away from her friends. "He has everything to do with it," she finally whispered. It was just a bad dream, she told herself. It was just a really bad dream. She took a deep calming breath and resolved to put it out of her mind at least for the time being. Then just as suddenly as her bad mood had settled, she was smiling mischievously over at Spike. The blonde narrowed his eyes and started to back away from her glinting eyes. "So, what's the deal with you and Buffy lately? I must know." 

"There is nothing to tell, and that's the sad but honest truth. It seems like saying those three little words means absolutely nothing to her." 

"Give her some time. I think the fact that she is taking this long to admit to how she feels shows the depth of her feelings for you." Spike arched an eyebrow and Willow flushed a red that rivaled her shoulder length locks. "What I mean is that with Riley, she just jumped right into it. No secret glances or deep connections just jumped right into being Riley Finn's girlfriend. But with you, it's different. She fell for you." 

"But she's with him." Spike sighed and leaned back on his elbows. "And then we got this stupid dance thing that dad is making us go to." 

"Night of fun and normalcy," Tara scoffed, repeating their father's earlier words. "More like 'Snyder is making us do this, therefore you must suffer too.' Bloody sadistic man that father of ours." 

"It's cute how you only get British when you're upset," Willow cooed, kissing Tara on the cheek. "Don't worry, baby, we'll all be there with you."

"Well you know the old saying, the family that dances together, stays together," Xander shrugged. Spike gave him a playful shove.

'You're just excited because Faith agreed to go with you." 

"I'm not fronting, of course I'm happy. I'm so happy I could do a dance. It's better than being dateless and desperate." Spike glared at him. "But you're not desperate." 

"Right now my options are Harmony 'Blondie Bear' Kendell and Anya Jenkins." 

"What's wrong with Anya, she's cute," Tara grinned. "Aside from the fact that she isn't Buffy." 

"She just feels weird, you know? Plus that and her amazing lack of tact make her quite the catch," Spike muttered sarcastically. He stretched and put his arms behind his head. "I've just decided to remain as Sunnydale High's Most Eligible Bachelor." His friends all rolled their eyes. "Come on, might as well have an early lunch since we walked out on Crenshaw's class." 

"About that, was she mad?"

"She probably figures that Doyle was some evil man that screwed you over like all men eventually do and therefore your disruption was quite alright," Tara sighed. "I'm so glad I'm gay." Willow giggled and looped her arm through Tara's. "So where are we going for lunch?"

"Anywhere but Doublemeat Palace. That's where Fish Boy and Buffy are going for lunch," Xander said in a stage whisper to his female companions. Spike, who was walking slightly ahead, rolled his eyes. 

"Vampire hearing, moron, does that ring a bell?"

"Oh, right." 

Meanwhile, across town at the Doublemeat Palace, Buffy Summers sat not so patiently waiting for Riley to get back with their food. She sighed as she looked up at the line again. Why he wanted to meet at a fast food restaurant at the busiest time of day was beyond her. She sighed once more and turned her head to look out the window. There was a young couple she recognized from school eating on the top of their car. A slight smile curved her lips as she watched them. The boyfriend brushed a lock of hair behind his girlfriend's ear before gently kissing her on the lips. It was all very romantic and sweet and suddenly Buffy felt intrusive. Luckily, she heard someone join her at the table. 

"It's about time, Riley." 

"I know we have our differences sometimes, darlin, but calling me Riley is just plain mean." 

"Doyle? What are you doing here?" 

The seer smirked and offered her a French fry. She took it without much hesitation. "Feeding you, obviously." 

"Funny. Did Cordelia send you here to spy on me and Riley? Or was it Spike?"

"Calm down," Doyle held up his hands in surrender. "This time I only came upon you by complete chance. I was just here picking up some lunch and I saw Fish Boy on the line and figured you might be here." Buffy continued to give him a skeptical look. Finally he cracked and smiled sheepishly. "Alright that and Xander called me about fifteen minutes ago telling me you would be here and I was bored. The Flintstones was a rerun and Passions just hasn't been the same since Timmy died." 

Buffy blinked in surprise before grabbing more fries. "So Riley said he had something important he wanted to ask me when he got back. What do you think it is?"

"What do I think it is, or what do I hope it is?"

"First one." 

"Most likely he is going to do something stupid like propose to you."

"And why would marrying me be a stupid thing?"

Doyle choked on the bit of burger he had in his mouth. "No, no, no marrying you isn't a stupid thing. Just the idea that Riley would propose to you is stupid. We all know what the answer is going to be." 

Buffy's brow furrowed. "We do?"

"Of course we do." 

"Did you have a vision or something?" Buffy was genuinely interested. The idea of Riley proposing had never occurred to her before. She honestly wasn't sure what she would do if that happened. 

Doyle looked hesitant before placing the burger down and leaning across the table. Buffy moved closer to hear what he had to say. "I had a vision of you marrying Riley." 

"No?" 

"Yes. You lived on a farm in Iowa. And you were fat! And you had two kids that had their father's looks and brains, if you know what I mean. Not to mention the cow." 

"What about the cow?"

"Well let's just say you and the cow had some common interests," Doyle finished nodding his head. He sat back in his seat and watched Buffy, who remained in a state of shock. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and cracked up laughing. Buffy groaned and threw a crumpled up napkin at him. "You're not even mad, I see that smile. Besides I couldn't help it. You were just too eager." 

Buffy rolled her eyes but continued to smile. "When was the last time you even had a real vision?"

"Come to think of it, it's been awhile. Weird, huh?"

"You sound so concerned." 

"Well I can definitely do without the mind numbing blinding flashes of pain, thank you very much." He looked down at his watch. "Well, I must run. I've kept you company long enough and besides I see Farm Boy headed this way." He rose just in time for Riley to arrive at the table.

"Doyle," Riley greeted courteously. 

"Finn," Doyle replied smoothly. He waved at Buffy, who bit back a smile. As he left the restaurant, Doyle couldn't help but let out a loud 'moo' which of course sent Buffy into a fit of giggles. Riley looked at her strangely. 

"I would say I'm sorry for taking so long but it's obvious you had company." 

Buffy rolled her eyes. The possessive boyfriend routine was getting a bit tired. Especially considering the fact that he hadn't made any time for her since school had started. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Look I don't want to fight. I want us to have a nice lunch and just be happy."

Buffy sighed. I would be happy, she thought. If you weren't here. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Riley thought for a moment before smiling widely. He took her hands in his and continued to smile. "Buffy, we've been dating for awhile and things are going really well between us. Next year, you're going to start school and I don't know about you but I don't want us to be apart. Not to mention soon I'm going to have to go for some special training. I just want some insurance that you'll be here for me when I get back."

Oh my god, Doyle was right. "Um, what are you saying here?"

"I know this might not be the most romantic place in the world but the feelings are the same. Buffy Summers, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Buffy felt her heart stop and then start again. Time seemed to slow down as she looked into the hopeful eyes of the man sitting across from her. When she became a slayer she had pretty much given up the hope of ever hearing those words and now she was, but the big question was whether or not she wanted to. She snapped out of her stupor though when she realized that Riley was waiting for her to answer. 

"Wow, Riley, I just don't know what to say to that." 

"Say yes." 

"I, I," Buffy stammered. She looked heavenward at the invisible Powers that Be. This is all your fault, she cursed silently. Making me fall in love with two men at the same time. Her thoughts were broken once more as Riley pressed something into the palm of her hand. She stared in wonder at the beautifully simple engagement ring that he had given her.

"Buffy, say something." 

And so Buffy Summers made the most important decision of her life.

Back with the others…

"So I'm pretty sure Harmony is stalking me." 

"What gives you this idea, dear brother of mine?"

"The fact that I opened my locker and a bunch of a balloons popped out with a card addressed to Blondie Bear," Spike threw his bag down with a sigh. "I can't take much more of this. How much longer do I have to subject myself to this torture before I can get a restraining order placed on her?"

Tara laughed softly and patted the seat next to her. "So where's Red? You two are usually attached at the hip." 

"She is with Jenny in the computer lab. And we're not always together. Speaking of that, where is your other half?"

"Currently chasing after Faith," he grinned widely. "Who might I add is letting herself be caught quite easily?" Tara rolled her eyes. She looked at him closely before tracing the lines of his face. Her fingers resting on one in particular. "Dad pointed that one out too. What did you two talk about the marks on my face or something?"

"Mom used to have one. I remember it. Probably because she worried about you so much and I was always around to see it!" Tara teased. Spike stuck his tongue out and tugged on a lock of her hair. She feigned horror at the bold move and did the same to his. 

"This means war, Glenda." 

"Bring it, Blondie Bear!" 

Spike narrowed his eyes at the cheap shot and poked her in the stomach. Tara's eyes widened as she let loose a high pitched giggle. Cordelia picked this moment to walk through the library door. 

"You two are so weird," she shook her head. "One minute, you love each other and then the next you're trying to kill each other and then you're trying to kill everyone else." 

"Spike has ADHD." Tara could see Spike glaring at her out the corner of her eye. "So I'm going to check on dad, make sure he hasn't killed Snyder or something. Anyone want anything from the cafe?" 

"Soda?"

"The usual," Spike called out casually. Tara flipped him off before sauntering out the room. "Feeling any better than this afternoon, princess?"

"Surprisingly yes, I talked to Doyle and he reassured me that he is still walking on this plain, so everything is good with us." Her smile turned once more to that mischievous grin that let him know she was going to say something about Buffy. He tried to make a run for it but the cheerleader was faster and anticipating the move. "He saw Buffy and Fish Boy together." 

"I don't want to know." 

"Oh but you do. Seems Doyle has the idea in his head that Riley was going to propose to Buffy." 

"Well that is how his kind thinks." 

"His kind?" 

"Yeah the overgrown corn fed farm boys. They only think about growing up, getting married, having kids and running a farm!" 

"Spike, Riley is not going to ask Buffy to marry him. First off, they're way too young. Second, Riley just started college. Do you honestly think he wants to be saddled down with a wife? I mean Riley is smarter than that," Cordelia trailed off, shaking her head. "Okay, ignore that last part. But look, Riley is definitely not asking Buffy to marry him. If he does, I'll, well I'll kiss Angel!" 

"That ought to be interesting. Doyle better watch out, though. You might like it." 

"Ugh, ack, ick and all the like words. As if I would ever like kissing Angel." 

"Stranger things have happened?"

"Such as?" Cordelia asked skeptically. 

"Riley asking me to marry him," Buffy supplied as she walked into the library. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

Cordelia and Spike continued to stare at her in open mouthed shock. "Hello earth to Cordy and Spike. Are you two in there?"

"Hey what's going on?" Tara asked as she, and the rest of the missing Scoobies minus Faith joined them at the table. She took in the sight of Cordelia and Spike. "Why do they look like that?"

"Riley told me that the ROTC wants him to go away for special training. He would be leaving next week." 

"Isn't that cause for celebration?" Xander muttered quietly earning an elbow in the side from Willow. "Oh what like you're any fonder of him than me?" 

"So what happened, Buffy?"

"He didn't want to leave me here, he said. He wanted to know that I would wait for him to get back from training. So Riley asked me to marry him." 

A heavy silence fell on the room and the only sounds that could be heard were Giles cleaning his glasses. Faith joined them a few minutes later and looked around in confusion. The newcomer stood silently waiting for something to happen, but as the minutes ticked by and no one seemed to even be breathing, Faith snapped. Finally she leaned into Buffy, who was still standing there watching Spike. "Why are you all being quiet?"

The silence was broken and everyone now had something to say. Everyone that is, except for the one person Buffy wanted to say something. Spike continued to stare at her, processing the words she had just uttered. His eyes landed on the object she had been turning over and he realized it was a ring. So that was it, he thought. I mean nothing to her. Suddenly the spacious library was too confining for the hybrid. He found himself taking deep gasps for air and nothing seemed to help. So while they were all distracted telling Buffy what a mistake marrying someone like Riley would be at her age, Spike slipped out the back unnoticed. Outside he slumped to the ground and put his head in hands. 

Spike didn't know what to feel. He could feel angry, but one look from the slayer would quell that in a minute. He could feel betrayed, but that too would be cured with just one little look. So instead he felt hurt and alone. His oversensitive hearing picked up footsteps approaching. Figuring it was either his father or sister coming to check on him, he didn't bother raising his head. It wasn't until the person sat down and he got a glimpse of the over priced Prada sandals that he realized who it was. 

"Blondie Bear, you shouldn't be so sad," Harmony cooed, running her fingers through his hair. 

"Harm, I'm not going to tell you this anymore. Just leave me alone. They're plenty of other guys in this school, why don't you at least give one of them a chance?" 

"Because you're different, you're hot…." 

"He's mine!" 

Spike turned his head sharply to the new voice. Buffy stood with her hands on her hips and eyes narrowed watching them. For the briefest moment he felt guilty, like he had been caught cheating, but that would require them to be a couple. Then the anger burst forth and he rose to his feet. 

"I'm yours? Is your fiancé aware of this?" 

"Spike," Buffy murmured in a warning tone, but the blonde was too far gone to care. 

"I've been playing this game with you, too long, Goldilocks and I'm sick of it! I thought things would be different. I thought we would be different and we are. You're getting married to Iowa boy and I'm going to the dance with someone who calls me Blondie Bear." 

"We're going to the dance together?" 

"Might as well. I've got nothing else to live for." Spike slouched against the building between the two girls. He heard Buffy walk towards him and didn't have the heart to pull away as she put a hand on his shoulder gently. He didn't want her this close. It wasn't fair to him anymore. He loved her and she loved him. Why did Riley have to factor in this? 

"Wait a tic, what did you just say?" Spike dragged himself out of his self pitying thoughts. 

"I said," Buffy drew in a deep breath. "I said no." The hope in his eyes was too much for her and she walked closer to him. "I said no because I love you. Beside that I'm way too young to get married and move to a farm." 

"What about Riley then?" he was confused. 

"He is now officially out of my life." She held up the ring. "He left it behind when he ran out the Doublemeat Palace. He proposed to me in a fast food joint. What did he think was going to happen?" Spike still had that slightly puzzled look. "He is now part of my past."

"Really?"

She nodded slowly and felt his arms slowly encircle her waist. "So that makes me part of your….?"

"Everything," she whispered. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "You're my past, present and future. Because I love you, Spike. I want to be with you and only you." 

"If this is a dream then I really don't want to wake up." He inhaled the scent that was distinctly Buffy: warm vanilla and sugar. He closed his eye burying his face in the golden depths of her hair. Buffy's arms held him so tightly that he found it hard to breathe. But he didn't want to breathe because breathing would distract away from the dream.

Buffy pulled away slightly to look him in the eye. "Not a dream, Spike. I'm really here and I'm really saying this. I love you." She raised herself slightly and brushed her lips against his. He smiled wider and leaned down to meet her lips again. Buffy broke the kiss to look over his shoulder at Harmony who was still watching the couple in not so silent horror. 

"Does this mean we're not going to the dance, Blondie Bear?"

"Fraid not, Harm." 

"I told you he's mine!" Buffy shot back nastily before pulling her boyfriend into another kiss. She smiled as she heard Harmony stalk away muttering about losers and man stealing whores. "Think she's mad?" Spike shrugged.

"I love you, Slayer." 

"Would it kill you to say my name just once?" Buffy grumbled, though the smile ruined the image she was trying to project. 

"Honestly, it would. I keep telling you this."

"Tell me again why I love you?"

Spike leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Buffy's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. She pushed him away with an embarrassed smile. Then she thought about just what he was saying. "But are you sure the human body can bend that way?"

"We can try and make it work," Spike smirked deviously. Buffy let her eyes roam over said body and made a murmuring noise in appreciation causing him to smile again. Maybe we can, she thought. And if not, well there is trial and error. With a smile she rested her head against his chest, reveling in the feeling of knowing that they were together and that what she was feeling for him wasn't wrong. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Goldilocks, will you do me the honor of going with me to the crap ass excuse for a dance on Friday?"

"With an invitation like that, who could resist?" she mocked, pulling him into another kiss. "Of course, I'll go with you." He hugged her tightly and thanked every single deity listening that they were finally together.

"Aww how sweet." The couple broke apart to see Angel and Doyle emerging from the sewers behind them. "They finally got together." 

"I win the pool," Doyle said with a happy grin. 

"You guys were betting on us?" 

"Yeah and if you had just waited until next week!" Angel grumbled. "Now I have to pay Doyle." Buffy and Spike both laughed as the seer did what could be interpreted as a victory dance or a extinct demon mating ritual in the vampire's face. The newly formed group made their way into the school building together. 

"Angel, how do you make money? I mean you don't work that we know of but yet you have all this money? What do you do?"

"He," Doyle was interrupted by Angel's hand covering his mouth. The vampire sent him a warning glare and Doyle nodded. "He bites little old ladies and robs them of their money." 

"No I don't. I haven't done that since I got my soul!" 

"You're one twisted vamp, you know that, Peaches?" Spike shuddered in disgust, wrapping an arm around Buffy as they entered the library. There was no need to tell the others what had happened because knowing them they had found someway to eavesdrop on everything anyway.

"So Cordy, Riley asked Buffy to marry him. That's weird huh?" Spike grinned at the dark look that crossed the cheerleader's face. She resigned herself to the task at hand and strode over to where her boyfriend and his vampire champion stood. 

"Sorry about this, baby." With those words of apology to a clueless Doyle, Cordelia grabbed Angel's face between her hands and dragged him down into a searing kiss. The vampire struggled against the unusually strong grip and finally Cordelia let him go. Everyone in the area minus the kisser and Spike stared in shock. That is until Cordelia ran out the library mumbling about feeing sick.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" 

Doyle whirled on his friend and poked him in the chest hard. His blue eyes flashing with mock anger and amusement. "You kissed my girlfriend!" 

"Hey she kissed me! And it wasn't like I enjoyed it!" 

Doyle thought about that for a moment. "Well why not? Now you're saying she's ugly and a bad kisser?"

Angel shook his head realizing there was no getting out this one. So he decided to just walk away. Of course he forgot he was dealing with Doyle's infamous Irish temper at the moment and was brutally reminded as his face slammed into the ground. 

"Alright who else saw that one coming?" everyone raised their hands.

"It would have been nice if someone had warned me," Angel's voice was muffled by the fact that it was crushed into the ground. 

"It's the Hellmouth, Angelus. Always expect the unexpected." 

Jenny walked through the doors a moment later and completely ignored the still fighting demons on the library floor in her effort to get to Giles. "Sit down." 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I mean its kind of a good thing. Well you see the thing is. Rupert, I'm pregnant." 

Silence once more reigned on the room and even Doyle and Angel sat still. Giles smiled and drew Jenny into a warm embrace. "That's great, luv."  

Spike, Tara and Faith exchanged glances before looking over at the happy expectant parents and then one another. "Always expect the unexpected," the trio repeated with a slight shudder of disgust. 

"Wait, if she's pregnant doesn't that mean they had to have…." 

"Stop that thought before it leaves your mouth," Buffy warned Xander. But it was too late, the images had already entered their heads and Faith, Spike and Tara were bolting out the room at top speed, passing a slightly dazed and confused Cordelia on the way out. 

"What's going on?"

"Just a normal day at Sunnydale High." 

*Yay, they're finally together! Alright, I'm going to go watch Tru Calling. Does anyone else watch that? You should, it's really good. Enough out of me, here's your preview for next time. 

****

*****Preview for Chapter Nineteen*****

_"Buffy, I…" his words trailed off as a buzzing sensation in the back of his head started to make its presence known in a way that was very much not of the good. It felt like the whole room was spinning. He felt dizzy and sick at the same time and found that he was only sitting up still thanks to Buffy, who had her arms locked tight around his waist. Images of pain, death and horror flashed through his head a blinding pace and he saw one clear image, Darla._

_Then just as suddenly as the whole thing had started, it was over, leaving him dazed and leaning heavily on the petite Slayer._

_"Spike, talk to me? What just happened?"_

_"They're coming," he moaned, sitting up. _

_"Who's coming?" Buffy pressed. _

_"Dru, and Darla and some of their little friends. They're coming here."_

_"When?"_

_His response was cut of by the sounds of screaming and people stampeding out the dance hall. The couple exchanged exasperated glances. "I'm thinking now."_


	19. One Last Dance

**Author's Notes: OMG, 101 reviews. Yes! That is so amazing. I'm in complete shock. Thank you, thank you, and thank you sooo much for reviewing. About this chapter and next chapter, there is a major angst warning up. Something very big happens, something probably everyone predicted but I like to pretend, okay? So let me pretend that you'll be shocked, horrified and amazed. Okay because I received so many reviews *dance of joy* I moved the reviews to the end, so don't think I didn't respond to all the wonderful things you guys have left me. It's there in lieu of a preview for next chapter which I have yet to write and also as a peace offering which I feel I may need at the end of this one! Ciao!**

Chapter Nineteen

"Why do we have to listen to Linkin Park?" Cordelia's whining from the backseat interrupted Spike's mental jamming.

"Because they're a good band and it's my car!" Spike shot back. Buffy smothered a laugh behind her hand and gave her boyfriend's fingers a light squeeze. Spike looked through the mirror and winked at a petulant Cordelia. The cheerleader tried hard not to smile back but couldn't help it. Spike grinned as a reply and then reached over and turned to a pop station. 

"Thank you, Spike!" 

"Yeah, thank you Spike," Doyle complained as Justin Timberlake blasted through the speakers of the DeSoto. He shook his head as he found himself tapping his foot to the catchy beats. Cordelia caught him and let out a delighted squeal, complete with clapping hands. Doyle rolled his eyes. Life as he knew it was officially over. Once Cordelia let that little bit of information out, he would never hear the end of it. The seer crossed his arms over his chest in post teenage anger and glared at the back of Spike's head.

"Worry not, my Irish brother," Spike laughed. "We're already here." 

Spike parked the car in front of the school and walked around the other side to help Buffy out the car. She gave him a wining smile as she took his hand. Once out of the vehicle, Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her. Buffy moaned slightly as his lips met hers. 

Cordelia and Doyle both grimaced as they stood there with nothing to do but watch. The couple exchanged amused glances. "I would hose them down but that really is a nice dress." 

Doyle snorted derisively. "I don't care about the dress. I still vote for the hosing." 

Reluctantly Buffy and Spike parted and followed the other couple to the school. Although they kept pausing to sneak in a few kisses. The other Scoobies were already waiting for them, quite impatiently by the way Tara was glaring at her twin. Spike raised his hands in surrender and pointed at Cordelia. Tara nodded in understanding. That was precisely why the had told Cordelia that they were meeting three hours before they actually did, so she could still be fashionably late in her mind and on time for the others. 

As they walked in, Spike caught sight of his father and Jenny standing by the punch bowl. The elder Giles had his arms wrapped around Jenny's body and his hands clasped over her barely showing stomach as they watched from a safe distance the masses of students that packed the gym that night. Giles was nuzzling his girlfriend's neck softly and Spike couldn't help but smile. He knew what his dad was planning to do later that evening and as he watched them, he couldn't come up with a single reason why the two shouldn't get married. Besides with a baby on the way in less than six months, it did seem like the next logical step for them. 

He then gazed down at his red clad love. The way the dress clung to the curves of her body left little room for imagination and gave way to a slew of dirty thoughts for Spike. Most of which Buffy heard. He squeezed their still intertwined hands and smiled. He was happy. All of his friends were happy. Even his parents, because he had long ago started seeing Jenny as a mother figure, were happy. So why did he have this horrible feeling that something was going to happen to take it all away. He scanned the faces of his friends and found nothing there to support his conclusion. Still he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Huh?" he realized Buffy was talking to him again. He really needed to pay attention when people talked. 

"No brooding tonight. We left Angel at home for precisely that reason," Buffy chided. "I just want to have one night where there is no reason to worry about anything. No demons, well except for you and Doyle, and nothing weird happening. Just a night where we can just be Buffy and Spike." 

Spike kissed her softly before leading her over to the others. I want that too, pet, he thought. But for some reason I don't think that's going to be tonight.

Though he normally hated dancing, he couldn't help but love it as it gave him an excuse to be pressed as close as possible to his Buffy without everyone freaking out about their too public displays of affection. Buffy seemed to naturally fit in his embrace and her head rested against his chest. Spike knew she was listening to his heartbeat, which was beating almost in synch with hers. Their fingers were loosely intertwined on one hand while his left rested just above the small of her back. Spike noticed how she completely relaxed in his arms. The tension that clung to her everyday faded as soon as she was enveloped in his loving embrace. He swore to himself that he would never let go if he could prevent her from feeling pain. 

"You want to hear something mushy?" she asked breaking the peaceful haze that had settled over them.

"If you're the one saying it, I'll listen to anything, pet." 

"Well that was certainly mushy. But really I feel safe when I'm with you," Buffy smiled innocently. Green met blue as they gazed into each other's eyes. "You make me feel like I'm just Buffy, not the Slayer, but just a girl who got her one perfect dance with the perfect guy." Spike gently kissed her hand.

"That is how you make me feel everyday when I'm with you, pet. You make me feel safe. If it hadn't been for you last year I don't know where I would be now. I would be dust or worse yet a corpse. You risked your life for me and that means more to me than I can express."

"You don't need to," Buffy whispered. "I already know." Her eyes drifted to his mouth. Those pouty lips that had invaded so many of her fantasies. The lips that were a reality for her now. Those lips that she had imagined herself kissing from the very day she had met him, well after she had run him into a locker door. She giggled at the memory. 

"Something funny, Buffy?"

Buffy managed to make a surprised face before putting her ear to his chest and her fingers on his neck checking for a pulse. He chuckled and pulled away. She pulled on his hand drawing him back to her. "You called me Buffy! I thought it would kill you to call me by my name."

"Well I already died last year. So I figured just this once, maybe I could cheat death. Besides your name isn't so entirely bad." 

"What about your name? Spike?"

"I told you that if I tell you then I would have to kill you," he flashed a quick smile but Buffy could see behind that smile now. She gave him the patented Summers' pout that caused many a man to loose their will of self preservation and intellect as well. He sighed. He should have known when he signed up for this relationship he would never be able to hide anything ever again. But it was a small price to pay to be able to hold and kiss her everyday. He was drawn out of those thoughts by those very same lips on his. "Okay, pet. But you have to promise not to laugh and you can't tell anyone else, especially not the whelp."

"Girl's scout honor," Buffy grinned. She held up her right hand.

"You were never a girl's scout, pet. But here goes. When I was younger, much younger, we're talking like Dawn's age here, kids used to make fun of me a lot. I was kinda on the skinny side and really geeky. I used to write poetry. The kids used to call me William the Bloody, as in bloody awful poet. Hey, you promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry," she chuckled quietly. "But I just saw the visual and oh, you were so cute, sweetie." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry. Please continue. I promise I won't laugh anymore." 

Spike narrowed his eyes but continued anyway. "Anyway, the kids were really mean and said some kind of hurtful things. They told me my poetry was so bad, they would rather have railroad spikes jabbed through their heads than listen to it ever again. Not only that but they also used to make fun of Tara's stuttering problem. She only stutters when she gets nervous, you know, or when she feels pressured. It only got worse after what Ethan did to her that summer."

Buffy brushed her hand over his cheek reassuring him that she was still there. "That was the year my mum died. No magic involved. No demons or vampires to slay. A car accident, that simple, that bloody human, a stupid car accident took her out. Dad fell apart. Dad wanted something to be behind it. Some mystical supernatural reasoning behind her death and there was none to be had. Tara was already a nervous wreck from all the crap she took from Uncle Ethan. I had to be strong for all of them. I couldn't break down. But those kids didn't care. They just kept harassing us until one day I stopped taking it. I, I, snapped. That one little blighter kept taunting her. He wouldn't stop. He just kept saying that he would rather have a railroad spike through his head than hang out with us but he wouldn't go away. So I helped him out a little in that regard. I beat the hell out of him with a railroad spike."

Buffy noticed in the back of her mind that they had stopped dancing a long time ago. They were just standing there holding each other. He looked over her head at something beyond her. Buffy didn't press him. She just tightened her hold on his hand and waited until he looked back at her. Finally he met her eyes again. 

"Good story, huh?" he shook his head and gave Buffy a weak smile. 

"So that's how you got the nickname, Spike." He nodded slowly. He raised his scarred eyebrow slightly and appeared to be searching for something in her eyes.

"You think of me any differently?"

"No, I say the little bastard deserved it." Spike smiled a little stronger now. They didn't say anything further until Buffy realized that for the first time almost since she had met Spike, the blonde had mentioned his mother. Her interest was piqued naturally and she couldn't help but try to pry something out of him. "You never talk about her. Your mom, I mean. You've never really told me anything about her. I want to know more about her, Spike. She was important to you and it might help you to talk about her to someone."

Spike looked at her carefully for a few moments. They stood motionless amidst the dancing bodies around them. Finally she saw a flicker in his eyes that she knew meant he was ready to talk. She led him by the hand outside to the balcony of the dance hall. They sat on a bench and Spike turned immediately to stare out at the night sky. With his naturally pale skin, bleached blonde hair and clear blue eyes, Buffy couldn't help but notice how well he seemed to blend into the moonlit night. She reached out and held his hand tightly in hers.

"She loved the moon," he said suddenly. Buffy watched his face as he sat spellbound by the moon. "She loved to sit outside our house and watch the moon rise. No matter what she was doing, mum would always take the time out to take us outside or even just to the window and watch the moon come out. She would never call it a sunset, she always called it a moon rising. It was my favorite time of day. Sometimes, on really good days, dad would watch it with us. It would be the four of us and everything would be perfect if only for that little bit."

"How…how did she…."

"How did she die?" Spike asked meeting her eyes for just a second. Buffy nodded slowly. It wasn't an easy question but it was one that burned in the mind of every Scooby. "It's my fault." 

"I thought you said it was an accident."

"It was!" he stood up abruptly and began to pace. "We were driving and someone slammed into the car on my side. It hurt like hell but I didn't pass out. I remember her screaming my name. She was to make sure that was alright and she couldn't keep control of the car. She slammed into a wall, headfirst." He closed his eyes and swallowed. He sank down next to her and wound their fingers together. "I tried to help her. I tried to reach out to her but I couldn't. She died right there in front of my eyes. All because she was so worried about me. I spent three weeks in the hospital but I would have done more if meant she could have lived."

"And that is how you got that," Buffy traced the scar on his eyebrow. "Spike it's not your fault. It was an accident. You couldn't have prevented it. It was a horrible, tragic accident."

Buffy could feel the pain he had suffered. She knew that he had grown up fast but to hear it coming from his lips only served to further drive that point home. Before her sat a seventeen year old boy who had lost his mother when he was only twelve and had single handedly pulled not only himself, but his father and sister through the emotional backlash. She had envied his strength of character before but now she knew in her heart that she loved his strength. She knew that she loved every part of him. She had thought she knew it was like to love him but she didn't and she wasn't sure she would ever stop learning. He turned to her with that sad half smile in place.

"You must be thinking what a sodding poof, huh?"

"No, I'm thinking you are the strongest person I have ever met. So much has happened to you, things I'm sure you're holding back from me still and maybe one day you won't have to. Maybe one day you'll trust me enough to tell me everything there is to know about you."

Spike just stared at her with wide eyes speechless. Finally he felt in control enough to speak. "Buffy, I…" his words trailed off as a buzzing sensation in the back of his head started to make its presence known in a way that was very much not of the good. It felt like the whole room was spinning. He felt dizzy and sick at the same time and found that he was only sitting up still thanks to Buffy, who had her arms locked tight around his waist. Images of pain, death and horror flashed through his head a blinding pace and he saw one clear image, Darla.

Then just as suddenly as the whole thing had started, it was over, leaving him dazed and leaning heavily on the petite Slayer. Buffy didn't mind, she just wished she knew what had overcome him so violently. She ran her fingers through his hair shakily. "Spike, talk to me? What just happened?"

"They're coming," he moaned, sitting up. He put a hand to his head. "Oh, is this what Doyle goes through everyday? Remind me to buy him a super extra strength bottle of painkillers tomorrow."

"Who's coming?" Buffy pressed. 

"Dru, and Darla and some of their little friends. They're coming here."

"How did you know that?" 

"I must still be connected to Dru," Spike winced slightly. "It was like I was seeing everything through her eyes."

"Well when are they coming?"

His response was cut of by the sounds of screaming and people stampeding out the school. The couple exchanged exasperated glances. "I'm thinking now."

Spike craned his neck to get a better view of what was happening inside. When he turned back to Buffy the girl was offering him a stake. She handled one herself. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Do I even want to know where this was, luv?"

She pulled him close and looked into his eyes deadly serious. "You stay alive and away from that skanky ho, Dru and you'll get to know more than just know where it was." With that she kissed him with all her might and headed back inside to the dance. Spike stood there in a daze. Finally he shook his stupor off and followed after Buffy.

"Oh yeah, like hell I'm dying now."

"Everyone out this way," Jenny was directing the panicked students through the exits furthest away from the intruders while the Scoobies fought off the attacking vampires. Willow and Tara were holding hands and working their magic to keep the vampires at bay. Xander, Cordelia and Doyle had managed to break the legs off a table and were helping students who were being attacked. Faith was currently taking on about five or six vampires on her own. 

"Hey, Giles not that this isn't the world's biggest adrenaline rush but it would be really awesome if you could, oh I don't know, get us some frickin help!" 

"We help enough, ducks?" Spike asked as he and Buffy entered the fray. Buffy tossed Faith her stake before rushing over to the overturned table the gang had been sitting in. she fished around and produced her bag full of stakes and other weapons. "What happened to normal night, nothing weird, pet?"

"We live on a Hellmouth! This is normal," she flashed him a deadly grin before launching herself at a few vampires. She staked one that was a little to close to taking a bite out of Cordelia. "Cordy, you should call…." 

"Angel? Already done," Cordelia held a hand over her neck. "I might not be the best fighter but I'm really handy with that phone." She pointed to the window that Angel had just jumped through. "Right, because the door would have just been too hard." 

"What do you expect from the Dark Avenger?" Buffy asked with a teasing grin. Cordelia giggled before smashing her fist into a vampire that just happened to run by. 

"Hey Peaches, glad you could join us," Spike greeted the vampire as he and Doyle stood back to back facing off against a group of vampires. 

"Can't you guys just ever have a normal night out?" 

"Where's the fun in that?" Doyle scoffed.

"You call this fun? You Irish have a very twisted perception of fun." 

Both Angel and Doyle started to reply to that when they noticed the vampires were backing off. The trio exchanged glances. This does not look good, was the one thing they were all thinking.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea." 

The tired Scoobies regrouped and stood in the center of the hall waiting for whatever it was that had caused the vampires to stand back. They didn't have long to wait as two women walked to the front of the remaining few vampires. They instantly recognized Druscilla in all her red velvet glory. Her dark hair hung loose and her demonic face was on. Next to her stood a blonde woman with brown piercing eyes and a knowing smirk. 

"Darla," Angel muttered. 

"Well, Angel, let it be said that all your ex girlfriends are pretty much hotties," Xander nodded. "Of course scary hotties but then aren't they all." The female Scoobies all shook their heads in exasperation.

"Angelus, when I heard you were hanging with humans, I was disappointed. But now the Slayer? The slayer! And not just one, but two! They kill our kind and you help them," Darla growled. Her demonic visage appeared as she stared the ensouled vampire down. "Now I'm disgusted. The Master would be disgraced if he ever knew about this. But of course, that blonde bitch killed him and you helped! And to top it all off, Dru here has her heart set on one of your little human pack."

"Oh this isn't good," Druscilla murmured. She began shaking her head and wringing her hands nervously. The doll in her arms fell to the floor with a thud that echoed throughout the gym. "She took him away. She took him away from me."

"What?" Darla snapped tiredly. "Just grab Blondie here and let's go already." 

"She turned him. The nasty little Slayer has filled his head with all kinds of thoughts and turned him against us. The stars are falling. He isn't to be mine!" she wailed loudly. Suddenly she focused her intense yellow eyes on Buffy and lunged for the girl. Buffy found that she couldn't move despite her every inclination to do just that. Luckily for her, Spike saw the attack coming and jumped in front of the Slayer catching the insane vampire before she could inflict any damage on the slayer.

"Way to go, Dru. Was this your brilliant plan?" Darla rolled her eyes. "Why did I expect anything differently?" she turned to the rest of the vampires. "Oh, just kill them all!" 

The fledglings rushed forward eager to do her bidding. Once again the Scoobies found themselves battling the vampires. In the scuffle, Buffy lost sight of Spike who was still tangling with Dru. She didn't have much time to look as a vampire decided he wanted to up his status from minion to someone important by killing a slayer. She begrudgingly fought him although her mind was on a certain blonde. 

Angel, meanwhile, was dealing with a blonde of his own. His sire had definitely improved her fighting techniques during the centuries they had been apart. Of course she would have to as she was the sole protector of Druscilla. A pang of irrational guilt struck him for a moment as he realized she was only alone with Dru because of him.

"How could you?" Darla yelled as she slapped him across the face. "How could you let yourself become this? You're the Slayer's pet dog now!" 

"I'm her friend!" Angel spat back. He held a hand over his sore chest, mentally counting the number of broken ribs he had. He lost count after awhile. "Do you even know the concept?"

Darla's eyes clouded over for a moment and she went back to attacking him viciously. Angel's left eye began to swell shut and the room was becoming dimmer. He knew he was in serious danger of passing out. Suddenly Darla was lifted off of him giving him a moment to collect himself. He opened his good eye slowly and fought back the wave of darkness that threatened to claim him. Doyle had managed to grab a tenuous hold on the vampire.

"Angel, finish her off now," Doyle called to him as he held the struggling vampire in his arms. 

"Yeah, Angel, finish me off," Darla taunted with a cruel smile. Angel rose to his feet and held the stake poised in the air. Darla let her demon recede and she stood in front of Angel as she had appeared to him the night she turned him. She looked at him with big brown eyes innocent and wide. Angel moved to stake her but she continued to blink up at him with those eyes. He had loved this woman for far too long.

"I can't," the stake clattered to the ground. "I'm sorry." Doyle closed his eyes in defeat. He had known that this was not the end of the battle. He knew that Angel had a lot to deal with before he could just end the unlives of his sire and childe. 

"I knew you couldn't do it." Darla extracted herself forcibly from Doyle's grip. She punched Angel in the face sending him flying off his feet a short distance away. She then pulled a knife out of her pocket. "That soul made you weak, Angelus. It made you forget what you are. You're a killer! I'm a killer." 

It happened so fast that Angel could have sworn it was dream. But then none of his dreams ever featured Doyle holding onto the hilt of a knife that was sticking out of his stomach with his mouth forming a perfect 'O' from shock. Angel tried to say something but found his voice was stuck in his throat. 

"I haven't forgotten. Till we meet again, Angelus." With that Darla grabbed Druscilla off Spike and the two raced out the front door.

Angel looked torn between going after them and getting to Doyle. Finally he raced over to Doyle and caught the seer before he could the sag to the floor. Angel helped him lay down and tried to get him to a semi comfortable position. "Oh god, no, Doyle." He could tell the knife had caused as much damage as possible. Darla knew what she was doing. Just as he knew Doyle wouldn't make it much longer even if medical help arrived at that moment. The seer gripped his hand tightly and Angel turned away from those blameless blue eyes. 

Once the vampires realized their leaders had abandoned them, most started to flee. Cordelia took advantage of their overly hasty retreat as she glanced around the room taking a mental survey of her friends. Tara and Willow were a little roughed up but seemed relatively unharmed. Xander and Spike were slumped on the ground holding each other up and exchanging bad jokes while Faith and Buffy finished off a group of their own. Angel was standing over a prone Doyle. Giles was….. Cordelia stopped short as she looked back to the vampire and seer.

"Doyle!" Cordelia whispered horrified before rushing to his side. She fell to her knees and took his face in her hands. "No! No! No! No! Angel, what happened?"

Angel opened his mouth and then closed it again, several times. He then gathered the courage to speak. "It was Darla. She stabbed him."

Cordelia's eyes turned venomous as she gazed down at her injured boyfriend. She slipped behind him pulling his upper body into her lap. Angel backed away slowly giving the couple their last moments. "Doyle, baby, you have to hold on."

He tried to talk but found it hurt too badly. There was so much he wanted to tell her. So many things he needed her to know. He lifted a hand to her cheek. Her warm tears rained down on his hand. She lifted her hand and pressed it against his. 

"Don't you do this to me," she choked out. "Don't you dare do this to me!"

"Princess," he managed to say through great effort. Blood trickled out the corner of his mouth and he winced in pain. Cordelia blinked rapidly against the tears that were coming. He squeezed her hand tightly trying to ride out the wave of pain long enough to tell her what he needed to. 

"Doyle, just hold on. Don't try to talk. Help is on the way," Cordelia looked up as she heard the sirens outside the school. She turned back to Doyle with hope clearly expressed on her face. "Please just hold on, baby. Please."

"Hurts," he whispered. "Delia, I love you. Remember."

"I love you too. Please don't do this, Doyle. Please just hold on a few more minutes. Please, I'm not ready to say goodbye."

"Never ready. But we have to sometime. No worries, princess, it doesn't hurt anymore." He took another raspy breath and then went still.

The hand that she held went limp and the pain filled breaths ceased. Cordelia's eyes widened as she stared down at his motionless body. She searched for anything, any sign that her Doyle was still there. She shook him but received no response. "Doyle, wake up now. Okay, you've scared me. You got me. Alright now just wake up please?" tears spilled out of her eyes and landed on his chest. She sagged completely to the ground and buried her face in the lapels of his jacket. "Please don't leave me." 

Spike drew his legs up to his chest as he watched from a distance. He knew that Xander beside him had little clue as to what was going on, but his hearing allowed him to hear every single thing had happened. Xander kept pressing him to tell what was going on but Spike found that once again words were failing him. Just then Cordelia let out a heart wrenching wail that removed any doubt from the Scoobies' hearts. What they thought was the impossible had happened. One of their own had fallen. Buffy and Willow had approached Cordelia by now and were trying to console her. Angel had long since fled the scene. Faith and Tara were being held by an equally as distraught, but much more stoic about it Giles. Xander sat beside Spike in muted horror. Spike himself was watching them all quietly thinking.

"We're not so happy anymore", he thought out loud. "I hate being right." 

*Um, usually I try to say something witty here, but I can't. I hope that wasn't either too depressing or too cheesy. Yes, I killed Doyle. But for my defense I love him too! I just had to further the plot! Oh man that sounded awful…. On with the reviews….

**Spike94763: Yeah, they're finally together and not bothering anybody else with their 'will they, won't they' mess anymore, namely me the author, lol. Don't worry. Riley's horrible bloody death might yet be on the horizon. I might bring him back just for that. Or not… depends on if I ever get that bored that I need to write Fish Boy back into the story. More Faith, you say? Well coming up soon, I hope. **

**LittleDrusilla: I didn't get a chance to respond to your review for last chapter, sorry about that. But I already got rid of Captain Cardboard, although he didn't get beat down like he should have, I agree. That plastic stake incident has forever branded him as a jerk in my mind. As for him and Harmony, I think my brain would explode if I tried to write a conversation between those two, lol. The vacant, dumbness would melt every remaining piece of sanity I had left. But we'll see what happens down the line, lol. **

**Courtney: Thank you! I show like all these reviews to my sister, who swears now that my head is so fat it won't fit in our room anymore! But I love it! Just keep up positive reviews and I'll keep up the quick and hopefully, quality, updates. Thanks so much, chica. And don't worry that was not the last time Harmony will get told off. She is far too bitchy and dumb to know when to stop talking, lol.**

**Wolf116: I feel like I was an ad for 'Tru Calling' which isn't such a bad thing, lol. I dunno I was weird, I always liked Faith. I felt that if things had just been different, she wouldn't have turned out the way she did. But they definitely made her a better character in season seven. I can't wait for that to come out on DVD. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ms Trick: lol, my sister is officially annoying me. She is horrified that now people on the internet think she is crazy for her Riley support. But as I have been forced into saying, she doesn't like Riley per se, more like the idea of Riley, the nice normal guy. Now that that crap is out of the way, hi! Lol. Yeah I loved writing the proposal scene. I don't know why I had it there. It just kinda happened. **

**FallenFaith: Cyber-punched and that is exactly why I added on that last part. It really was supposed to be the end but I had a feeling that if I did that, I would be horribly threatened and beaten, so I put that part in. Yeah Riley is a tool, but well… I can't even get into that without giving away too much more detail. So suffice to say he is gone for now and will continue to be a tool somewhere far away from Sunnydale and Buffy. Hmm, longer you say…*evil laugh*…. Okay, I'm just kidding. Tell your friend to hurry and send the tape, the show is definitely awesome.**

**Imzadi: Brownie Bear, OMG. I almost died when I read that. I couldn't stop laughing! And you know what I didn't even think about Kate, but that could work. That could actually work. I finally figured out exactly how I'm working him into the story. He'll still be a minor character but he'll be in their lives in such a way that you'll always see him around. Of course I have to make them graduate first, but don't worry the graduation from hell is coming, after some rather nasty and tragic surprises.**

**Sun's Fire: Your name changed! I like it though. Thanks for adding me to your favorites. Once again my ego has been fed. It's an insatiable beast it is. Yes everyone's favorite couple is together and I don't plan on breaking them up…well ever. But anyway, things I plan and what I write often don't coincide with each other, so just keep reading! But don't worry this chapter features much fluffy Spuffy! **


	20. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. I had finals to contend with. But that's all over and Chapter 21 is pretty much in the can. This chapter is done slightly different than all the other ones. It's more like a series of vignettes put into one chapter. It'll take a look at the different Scooby reactions to Doyle's death over the course of different days. But then next chapter everything will be back to its normal chaptery (that is so not a word) goodness. And I'm even bringing in two more old/new characters. Who? You ask. Well you'll get a big hint this chapter and one has already been mentioned. Ciao for now. **

It amazed Giles that in all his years as both a watcher and a father, he never learned how to break the news of death to his children. He knew that no matter how old they got, loosing someone they cared about would never be easy. It was one of the reasons he hated what he did for a living. He wished that he never had to introduce either one of them to the world of demons, witches or vampires. He also wished he would never have to tell them that someone they cared about died ever again. 

The first time he did that was when their pet hamster had died in its sleep. Tara's powers had just started to manifest themselves and he found the five year olds huddled over the tiny creature desperately trying to magic life back into it. He had taken them both in his arms and explained as gently as he could that Pepper wasn't coming back but he would live on forever in their hearts. Two days later, Spike found a frog they named Hopper and Pepper was all but forgotten. The next time they dealt with loss was scarcely three years later when they lost their mother. A lump rose in his throat as he thought about those dark days. He not only lost his wife, he almost lost his son.

He sighed and absently stroked Tara's hair while she slept on his shoulder. He sat with his back against the wall and one of his children on either side. He had spent many nights like this after his wife had died. Of course then they were much smaller and it was uncomfortable as it was now. He gazed down softly at his daughter. She had tried that night to magic life back into Doyle. She tried until Giles pulled her away grief stricken himself. Spike didn't say anything, but he knew that the seer's death had struck a very deep, personal cord with him. He hurt and therefore Tara hurt. Giles hurt watching both of them.

And that is why Giles had initiated this family bonding moment. He had drawn them both aside from whatever it was they were going to do and dragged them into his room. After a few minutes of prompting, Spike cracked first and babbled endlessly about his feelings. Tara was next, crying the tears that her brother wouldn't. Soon they had both worn themselves out and fell asleep where they sat. And even though his back had long ago started to ache from the uncomfortable position they had him, he was loathe to move when they needed the comfort this badly. 

He caught movement just outside the doorway and saw Jenny standing there. She gave him a tiny smile which he returned. She motioned to them and he shook his head. 

"Where is Faith?" he asked quietly. 

"Downstairs," Jenny crossed her arms over her chest. "She is dealing with this worse than she thought she would." Giles started to ease the twins off his shoulders when Jenny shook her head. "Let me handle this one. It'll give me some practice with the whole mother thing."

Giles gave her a wry smile. She blew him a kiss and headed off in search of the slayer. Giles watched her go with love and pride mixing in his heart. He loved that woman. He loved her because she loved his children, all of them. And even though he still wanted to go to Faith, he knew that maybe, just maybe she would respond better to Jenny. 

Just then he heard Tara muttering her sleep. He turned his head to the side and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, baby, daddy's here."

"I will always be here to take away your pain, my love." 

Jenny padded down the stairs to the basement carefully. The stairs were creaky and she was careful not to make too much noise. It didn't matter as she soon found out. Faith was proving just why they called her a slayer. However, her opponent was a punching bag. The girl was punching wildly and Jenny knew it would be only a matter of minutes before she collapsed from exhaustion and grief. 

True to her prediction, Faith stopped suddenly and sank to the floor. Jenny quickly crossed the room and sat next to the girl. "Hey." 

"Hey," Faith replied quietly. "Where is Giles? No offense, but he usually handles this whole comforting thing." 

"None taken. I just figured us non-Giles girls gotta stick together." Jenny slung an arm around the girl's shoulder. 

"Are Spike and Tara alright?" 

"No, sweetie. They're really not. They're nowhere near as good at pretending as you are." Faith tried to look shocked but failed miserably. Jenny gave her shoulders a tight squeeze. "Why don't you tell me what's going on? Keeping secrets isn't good." 

"This coming from the woman who didn't tell Giles she was pregnant for three months," Faith snorted. Jenny rolled her eyes and hid a smile. 

"Laugh all you want, but I really want to know what's going on with you. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." 

Faith licked her lips thoughtfully and sighed. "Why do we bother? We do we bother trying to find someone to love when in the end we're only going to loose them?" 

"We don't always loose the people we love, Faith. I know it's hard to see right now but the good times always make up for the bad ultimately." 

"But Cordelia and Doyle won't have any more good times."

"No, they won't. But they had so many good times before. Love is a gift, honey. And it's also a risk. Sometimes the people we love get hurt or even die. It's rare and maybe that's why it hurts so much when it happens. But to give up loving because you're scared of loosing someone, that's not living."

"He was so young. He didn't deserve this." 

"No he didn't. Doyle was one of the sweetest people I have ever had the honor of knowing. And I'm going to miss him. But if I know anything about him, he wouldn't want us to be sitting here moping about him all day. He would want us out there celebrating his life."

Faith nodded slowly and then looked Jenny in the eye seriously. "But I'm not old enough to celebrate life Doyle's way. Maybe in another four years." 

Jenny furrowed her brow in confusion for a moment before grinning widely. "Cute, really cute, but no. that is not what I mean and you know it." 

"I know. I just feel bad that I didn't really get to know him. I wasted so much time being afraid of part of who he was. He was only half demon and yet I was still terrified." 

"After everything you went through, I don't blame you. And don't think that Doyle didn't know. He knew. Just like Angel knows." 

"Do you think Angel will be there at the funeral?"

Jenny sighed. "I don't know. He hasn't returned anyone's phone calls or answered the door when we stopped by. He doesn't want to be found and I really don't know when he will want to."

Faith looked down at her hands and then back at Jenny. "You're really good at this comforting thing, you know?"

"I try, my dear," she stood up and helped Faith to her feet. Groaning she looked down at her stomach. "Soon I won't even be able to get up on my own without help. I have a feeling I'm going to be as big as a house!" 

"Don't worry. We'll still love you even if you make Shamu look good."

"Well at least someone is feeling a bit better," Jenny laughed pushing the girl up the stairs. "And I'll love you too even when I make Shamu look good. And by the way, you're definitely the one I'm going to be forcing to get me food at odd times during the night." 

"Oh goody, I can hardly wait!" 

"We should do this more often," Xander sighed. He lay on his back looking up at the ceiling of Buffy's room. Beside him Willow and Buffy were doing the same. He could feel them nodding their heads in agreement. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Of course, under much better circumstances." 

Once again the two girls nodded. The trio lay on the floor of the blonde's slayer's bedroom staring at the ceiling. They had been doing so for the past few hours. They didn't need words. Simply being in the presence of the others was enough. 

"Buffy, how is Cordelia holding up?" 

Buffy sat up slowly and looked anxiously out into the hallway. "Ever since she temporarily moved into Dawn's room, she hasn't left the house. She's barricaded herself in there and no one is allowed in. we only know she's still alive because she occasionally pulls the tray into the room to eat and sometimes goes to the bathroom. Then of course the funeral."

"Poor Cordelia," Willow sighed. "She changed so much, because of him. And now, poof, he's gone. And we can't help her." 

"We wouldn't even know where to begin. Anyone here have any experience with boyfriends dying?" Buffy looked around. Xander shot her a look. "Alright statement amended to include girlfriends. Sheesh its hard being the only one in this room attracted to boys." 

Willow giggled into her hand and shook her head. Xander gave her a look as well. She arched an eyebrow and Xander mirrored the gesture. "That's not entirely true is it, Will?"

Buffy sat up straighter and looked at the blushing redhead. "Oh yeah, Oz was very much a male wasn't he?"

"Alpha male if you want to get down to it." 

Willow flung two pillows in their direction and buried her blushing face in the bed's comforter. "What ever happened to Oz, Xan?" 

"He skipped town one night in a desperate bid at being noble and just," Xander sighed dramatically. "Never to be seen or heard from again, leaving our young heroine no choice but to move on." 

"And I'm happy I did," Willow ground out. "I love Tara and I don't regret moving on with her at all. Ever. Now back to the issue at hand here, if you two are done mocking my sad mockable love life." 

"Done," Buffy held up her hands and grinned. The grin faded however as she thought about who lay just beyond that closed bedroom down the hall from hers. It suddenly hit her at that moment that she knew Doyle even longer than Cordelia or any other the gathered Scoobies did. He had been her friend since the very beginning of her slaying career and she had always thought he would be there for the end, whenever that would be. But he wouldn't be. She would never see him laugh or plot with Spike and Xander to get even with Angel for some imagined crime again. She would never see the way he came to life whenever he was around Cordelia again, and suddenly her heart hurt more than she ever thought possible.

"I'm going to miss him," Buffy cried. "I'm going to miss him so much." Xander held her as she sobbed against on his shoulder. The slayer dried her tears up quickly though as if felt guilty for being the one crying. She felt that she should be strong for Cordelia at least. She ran a hand over her face and continued to rest her head on Xander's shoulder. "The worst part is we have no idea how to relate to Cordy right now."

"Don't you?" Xander asked gently. "I mean, Buff, you've known Doyle almost as long as Angel. You were pretty close with him when you came here before he hooked up with Cordy. As a matter of fact, wasn't it you who got them together in the first place?"

"But its different. Its sad to say but the minute I met you two, I didn't hang out with Angel and Doyle as much as I used to. I regret that now. But I'll never regret Cordy and Doyle being together." Buffy exhaled slowly. A faint smile crossed her lips as she remembered the first time that Cordelia had met Doyle. It wasn't exactly love at first sight for her part anyway. "I believe her first words to him were…."

"Ew, you're a nasty slimy demon too!" 

They all sat up now to look at the pale figure in the doorway. Cordelia gave them a wan smile. Her hair hung limply around her too thin figure. She hadn't been eating regularly and this was one of the times it was safe to say that Cordelia wasn't a beauty queen. She toyed with the hem of her shirt and looked up. "Kind of a stupid thing to say to the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with, huh?"

"Oh, honey," Willow rose and crossed the room to her. She hugged Cordelia tightly and Cordelia clung to the redhead seeking the solace and comfort. "Why don't you come out with us tonight? Spike and Tara are finally breaking their silence and want to go bowling, although I think that was more Xander's suggestion than anything."

Cordelia shook her head. "Not that I don't love you guys and I do. I finally learned that there is no such thing as telling someone that too much. I love you all and I appreciate everything you're doing for me, but I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." 

Buffy chewed on her lip before joining her two best friends. "Cordelia, I know you're going to pretend to be fine. But please talk to someone if not me, anyone. One of us or just someone that cares. We all care about you, Cordy. But I know you need someone who can understand. So please try to find that someone." 

Cordelia didn't reply. She merely turned on her heels and headed back to her temporary lodgings in Dawn's room. 

Someone to understand. The words haunted her all day. She knew she could have easily talked to Buffy or Willow. Both girls were constantly on her to talk to them but they just didn't understand what she was going through. Maybe Buffy, but the blonde had plenty of support emotionally from Spike. She needed someone who was just as lost emotionally as she was. She clutched the ring in her hand tighter and took a deep breath. That ring was the last tangible piece of the man she loved. It was a ring of friendship and brotherhood that linked the seer and his vampire champion together in their Irish solidarity, though Spike just claimed it was a conspiracy against the British. Cordelia felt her courage retreating as the sadness overcame her again. Sighing once more she summoned her courage and rang the doorbell in front of her. 

"Who is it?"

"Um, Cordelia?"

There was a pause and Cordelia was afraid that he wouldn't answer the door for her. Finally she heard him shuffle over to the door and a moment later she was staring at him. He was a lot thinner than she remembered. The black bags that hung underneath the tired glare she was receiving just proved that he wasn't himself anymore. She imagined that she probably looked similar to him. 

"Was there something you wanted Cordelia?"

"When was the last time you fed?" 

The question caught him off guard. Angel shrugged and stared down at several brown paper bags that littered the front of his door. She picked one up and found a blood pack inside it. She could only imagine that the rest of them were similarly filled. None of them were opened. 

"I could ask you the same question," Angel retorted. 

"Well you gonna ask me in or are we gonna stand out here all night?" 

A small smile curved his lips as he motioned for her to enter. He scooped the bags up and closed the door behind them. "So what brings you by?"

Cordelia looked up at him with uncertainty shining in her eyes. He sat down at the table with her. She rubbed the ring in her hand and exhaled. 

"I miss him. Every single minute of every single day I miss him. I count the minutes you know. It hurts."

"14,440 minutes, 168 hours, seven days," Angel replied quietly. Cordelia offered him a tiny smile. "I hurt too."

""You didn't go to the funeral. We had it at night so you could go."

"I couldn't. It hurt too much to know that…." He stood up and nervously started pacing.

"To know what?"

"To know that I let him die," he sank almost boneless to his previous seat. He looked down at his hands and more specifically to the ring that matched the one in Cordelia's hands. "I should have stopped Darla. If I had just staked her she wouldn't have stabbed him and he would be sitting here right now with us."

Cordelia leaned forward and held onto his hand tightly. She looked into his eyes. "I know we've never been the best of friends, Angel. But Doyle adored you. You were the older brother he never had. Albeit a cursed soul having vampire older brother, but one none the less. He told me how lost he felt after his parents were killed and you were there for him. You saved him." 

Angel choked back tears as Cordelia slipped the ring into his balled up hand. "W-where did you get that? I couldn't find it among any of the effects the hospital had delivered to me." 

"Even though he didn't directly say it, or even have a vision, I think he knew. A few days before it happened, I started having nightmares of him saying goodbye. And then right before the dance, he gave this to me. I didn't know what it meant until later. It was his way of saying goodbye for real."

"I'm so sorry," Angel mumbled. 

Cordelia looked up in surprise. "For what?"

"Not saving him." 

"He knew it was his time. He's on his path now, I'm sure. The visions were just a small part of it. But I know that he'll be great in whatever his destiny leads him to."

"God, Doyle's visions. What are we going to do without them, without him?"

With each passing moment, Cordelia felt herself growing more confident and sure of what to do now. "We'll go on. We'll continue to be strong and be there for each other. Doyle wouldn't want us to die with him. He would want us to keep living and do it with a smile." 

Angel craned his neck and looked at her in wonder. "When did you get so smart?"

"When I met Doyle," she found herself smiling for the first time since that night. The smile grew wider as Angel slipped the finger on her thumb. "What are you doing?"

"I gave that ring to Doyle to symbolize our friendship. I'm giving it to you to symbolize what linked us and what will continue to link us. You're right we need to keep living but its going to be hard. I promise to help you if you promise to help me." 

Cordelia looked down at their clasped hands and got what Doyle was trying to tell her that night. She would have to look out for Angel, just like he would look out for her. She offered him a genuine million wattage smile and nodded. "Just promise you won't go all brood boy on me full time, because honestly I don't know how Doyle dealt with that." 

"Hey!" Angel mock protested. "I don't brood. More like I take time out of my day for quiet personal reflection."

"No matter how you look at it, it's still brooding." The pair sat in amicable silence for the first time since they met. "Come on," Cordelia said finally. "I want to take you somewhere."

Angel allowed the girl to lead him where she wanted to go. In his heart he knew where she wanted to go. She didn't disappoint. His feet dragged him the rest of the way, staring at the cold, stone slab with trepidation evident from the way his body tensed up. 

"Alan Francis Doyle, born 1982, died 2003. He was loved beyond words and will be missed beyond comprehension. Rest in peace, finally."

"Spike made it up," Cordelia said quietly. She sat down next to the tombstone and placed her head against the surface. She picked up a bottle of Motrin and grinned. "Buffy reminded him that he promised to give Doyle a bottle of painkillers the next day."

Angel laughed and sat down next to the girl. "Spike has a wicked sense of humor."

"He is a good friend though. He's been worried sick about you. They all have. I hear them talking about you."

"It hurts you know?"

"Just because Doyle is gone doesn't mean we stop being your friends. It wasn't like it was a package deal. We cared about you both." 

"Thanks, Cordy." He saw her shiver and put his jacket over her hoodie. "Ready to go back now?"

 "Actually, how do you feel about bowling?"

Angel arched an eyebrow and allowed the cheerleader to lead him out the cemetery. A half an hour of they were standing outside the Sunnydale Bowling alley. "See when you said bowling, I didn't think you really meant bowling."

"Come on, you big baby. Unless you're scared!" Cordelia stuck out her tongue. He rolled his eyes and let her pull him inside. The loud music and bright lights assailed his senses all at once. But that soon faded as he caught sight of the Scoobies conversing by a pair of lanes. Giles and Jenny weren't far away at their own lane, content to do their own thing but still stay close to the teens. He and Cordelia lingered uncertainly by the doorway, unsure of whether they should join the somewhat cheery gathering.

"Cordy, you made it!" Buffy bubbled over at the sight of her friend. Cordelia smiled at her enthusiasm. Her petite best friend ran over grabbing both her and Angel's hands and dragged them to where the others were gathered. "Bowling is nowhere as stupid as you said it would be." 

"You speak blasphemous talk!" Xander crowed from his seat next to Spike. He looked up and nodded in Angel's directions. "Came here to get your ass kicked, Dead Boy?" 

"I told you to stop calling me that," Angel grumbled good-naturedly. He plopped down in a seat beside Spike and fell back into the comfort of having friends. Spike nudged him in the ribs and he pushed him back playfully. Angel then turned to Xander. "So who is on whose team?"

"I'm on Spike's," Buffy called out and threw herself into her boyfriend's lap. Spike grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And we call Faith and Angel!" 

"Great all the super powers on one team," Xander grumbled. It was then that he became aware of Tara and Willow smiling smugly. "Oh but I have the two witches! Ha ha!" 

"No bloody magic!" 

"No super strength," Tara shot back. 

"Can't help it, if I have strength and you don't." 

"Better sleep with both eyes open tonight, bro," Faith warned catching the scathing look that Tara was throwing his way. 

"Bring it on." 

Cordelia rested her chin on Tara's shoulder and closed her eyes in contentment. Sure there was still a gaping hole where Doyle used to be, but they were healing, she was healing. She would get better because that was what he would have wanted for her. She opened her eyes and smiled at all the others. 

"Let's bowl!" 

*Once again nothing witty to say. I think I'm on serious burnout here. Oh but I did manage to at least start Chapter 21. So enjoy a preview! 

*****Preview for Chapter Twenty One*****

_Just then the doors opened again. Spike sat up bleary eyed and glanced over at the young man that had entered. "We're not open yet. Come back in a few hours." He then let his head slam back down to the table. _

_"I'm looking for __Willow__." _

_Chills ran down __Willow__'s spine as she turned slowly in her seat to see the one person she never thought she would ever see again standing less than four feet away from her. She rose from her seat as did the only other three people who recognized the stranger. _

_ "When did you get back?" _Willow___ finally managed to form the words. _

_"Pretty much now."  _

_ "I just wish that everyone could see that there are more sides to me than just quiet, stuttering _Tara___. The only person who ever sees that is my brother and sister!" _Tara___ huffed.  _

_Tara__ turned on her heels and left the bathroom before she could see Anya's face change. "Wish granted." Anya smiled as the necklace around her neck glowed brilliantly. Suddenly, there was a rumbling behind her. Her face reverted back to human just in time for her to see a glowing portal open behind her. A girl, more accurately a vampire, walked through with a twisted smile on her face. Her blonde hair flowed loosely around her demonic face. Anya's eyes turned as wide as saucers as she recognized exactly who this vampire was. "Oh crap." _

**Golden-Eyed-Vamp: Hey, I'm sooo sorry I haven't been able to review your story lately. Just want to say that I am still reading and I will get a chance to review. I promise. And as you see things got better. Next chapter is going to be more fun, I promise. I depressed myself with this one. Lol. **

**Imazdi: Yeah, I still giggle at Brownie Bear. I'm simple and very easily amused. You're right, her eyes aren't brown. Sorry about that. Let's just pretend she had contacts on for no apparent reason. Oh yeah, that made sense.**

**FallenFaith: At first I was all defensive, like what did I do? Then I read the rest and was doing happy dances around my apartment! This chapter is definitely shorter than the others. I don't know about the last chapter though. I might check that one day, lol. Thanks for all the compliments. I try to get better with each chapter. And I'll try to update sooner than last time so you won't have to wait too long. **

**Ms Trick: *hands you a tissue* my sister thanks you for that last comment. She has now driven me to insanity by proclaiming that she is an individual and not a loser for liking Riley. But I still hate him too ;-P Anyway. I got teary eyed while writing that. How sad is that? Like I knew what was happening and still got upset when I finished it. I think I may be loosing it slowly, lol.**

**Courtney: Thanks so much. Every time I read your reviews I start smiling. I think my roommate definitely thinks I'm insane. Which is okay, cuz I hate her so, it all balances out! I'm sorry, well not really, that the story made you cry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Spike94763: Have no fear, more Faith parts coming up next chapter. Not a huge role but there is a large group of Scoobies, so it's pretty big for such a group, if that even makes sense. Which it probably doesn't. Thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. And I'm glad you like my version of Faith. I was really worried that people wouldn't. So thanks! **

**Ekwy: *hands you a whole box of tissues* I was wondering how you were going to take this chapter. You are the one reviewer I know that loves Doyle as much as I do. I know it's sad but we have to move forward. And trust me they won't be forgetting him like just seemed to do on Angel. Doyle maybe gone but he is definitely not forgotten.  Thanks for catching the lil Dru slip up. My spellchecker is ignorant and sometimes I forget to double check. From now on, just calling her Dru! **

Emma: Hi! Don't worry the Scoobies will pull through. I think this is the last chapter that will have them completely depressed. They'll be back to their fun loving, demon chasing soon enough. Thanks for reviewing. 

**LittleDrusilla: I know! I still cry even when I watch it on DVD. I can't help it. That episode was just so sad! I resisted the urge to put in that bit about the commercial even though I did originally write it. I had them all watching the video. Maybe one day I'll post it one day as a little side thing or something. I love Linkin Park. Little references to them will just be popping up sporadically so I'm apologizing now in advance. Lol. **

**Chareleigh: OMG! That was scary! What made it worse was that my best friend decided to do the creepy voice… all night! So thanks for that. Every time I tried to go to sleep, she would call and tell me to in all sorts of freaky voices. Thus proving, I'm an idiot for not blocking her and that I have stupid friends. Glad you enjoyed last chapter. I've continued so please don't kill me. ^_^ Byee! **

****


	21. Be Careful Who You Wish Around!

***Author's Notes: I'm sooo sorry this is so late. I had planned on getting this posted before Christmas so I could post a Christmas-y chapter, but now that won't be up until sometime after New Year's. Crap. Oh well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been really busy and didn't really get a chance to fine tune it as much as I would have liked to. So it's not as good as the others, in my opinion. Its not one of my favorites but I had to get something done. It's long though. A lot longer than all the other chapters and very Willow/Tara centric. Also, my access to the internet has also been limited *stupid family* so I didn't get to respond to any reviews. Therefore a big general thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanza or whatever holiday, if any, that you may celebrate. Ciao for now, see ya'll after New Year's! **

Chapter Twenty One

"What time is it?"

Spike lifted his head up from its semi comfortable position in the crook of his arms to glare tiredly at the petite blonde that was currently flittering about the library like a hummingbird on crack. Any sharp retort that may have come out of his mouth was stopped by Tara's hand over his mouth. He turned the exhausted glare on her and then put his head back down. The snoring next to him let all the exhausted teens gathered there know that Xander had given up all pretenses of being awake. 

"It's been a total of five seconds since the last time you asked," Willow replied from the foot of the table. "Actually six, seven, eight..." 

"We get the point, Will," Tara assured her patting her on the hand. "Relax, Buffy. She'll be here. She said today was the day she was ready to come back and you have to believe that she was telling the truth."

"Do you think she's ready? I mean people here are talking and I don't know if she'll be ready to hear the things they're saying about her." 

"If Cordy could handle people's bitchy comments before she even met Doyle, I think she can handle them now."

The doors opened and a brunette girl walked in and paused to look at the Scoobies curiously. She cocked her head to the side taking them all in. "Do you people ever go home? This is the fifth time I've come in here and you're all here."

"She's the second person to ask us that!" 

"Yeah and look where the first wound up," Xander pointed towards Giles' closed office door. He and Spike exchanged glances complete with requisite shudders. "So what brings you here, Anya?"

Anya Jenkins tapped a foot on the floor as if what she wanted should have been self explanatory. "I want a book." 

"Well this is a library, Ahn, as you have proved every day that you have come in here. Find a book and move on." 

Anya huffed and headed into the stacks. Spike narrowed his eyes as she disappeared into the rows of books. "There is something off about that girl." 

"The fact that she hangs out with Harmony willingly wasn't the first tip off of that, huh?" Spike shook his head and started to retort when Faith came flying into the library.

Buffy had appointed the younger slayer was a lookout for this little adventure in annoyance. The original slayer's head jerked towards her as Faith panted slightly from her jog down the nearly empty corridors of the school. "Cordelia just pulled her car into the parking lot." 

Buffy clapped her hands together happily and all but shoved Xander and Spike out of their seats. Willow and Tara made sure to be as far as possible from her enthusiastic onslaught of emotions and wisely moved towards the doors of the library. Buffy continued to push her petulant boyfriend towards where the two witches were standing. "But, luv, why do we have to be here so early anyway?"

"Because I want to make sure that the first thing Cordelia sees when she gets here is us. So that she knows that we're here for her one hundred percent." 

"Couldn't we have sent her a card?" Xander moaned, leaning against Spike. "I'm sure Hallmark makes them by now."

"No, we couldn't send a card!" Buffy snapped. "Look Cordelia is in an emotionally fragile state right now. She needs the love and support of her friends. Chances are she is going to be depressed, confused, hurting…" 

"Smiling from ear to ear and dressed to kill," Spike pointed behind the slayer to Cordelia who was sauntering into the library at that moment. "Hey, princess. Looking good."

"Feeling good," Cordelia twirled around with a wide smile. Buffy openly gaped at her best friend. "Close your mouth, Buff. You'll collect flies."

"I don't understand. You're not crying and sad!" 

"I told you I would be fine. Honestly, it hurts and I don't know when or if it will ever stop hurting. But he's gone and there is nothing I can do to bring him back. So now I can either wallow in misery or go out and live my life with you guys." She paused for a moment. "Why are you all here so early?"

"I'm going back to sleep," Spike growled. Xander was two steps ahead of him and had already sat back down at the table snoring away. 

"Well that was a productive waste of a Monday morning," Faith rolled her eyes and sat down to finish up her first period homework. "Anymore bright ideas, Buffy?"

"Preferably one that doesn't require me to get up at the ass crack of dawn," Spike added. "Cordelia would never be as selfish as to require us to be up before school even opens!" 

"Aw you guys did that for me?" Cordelia gushed. "You wouldn't happen to have done my homework for the past week too, would ya?"

"Now that's the Cordelia we all know and love," Willow handed Cordelia her homework with an easy smile. "So how's Angel?"

Cordelia flushed and looked down at the book in front of her. "How would I know?"

"You would know because I called last night, and your mom said you went over to see someone named Angel. Now unless you've been keeping another Angel somewhere, me thinks you went to see a certain vamp last night." 

Cordelia gave her a weak glare that was ruined by the grin that was slowly forming on her lips. "It's not what you're all thinking, pervs. We just hung out. It's easier talking to him about everything. He's been through a lot."

"He is over two hundred years old, Cordy. I think it's safe to assume that he's lived through a lot," Buffy pointed out, earning a hard poke in the side. She draped an arm around the brunette and smiled. She was just glad that Cordelia was almost back to normal. 

Just then the doors opened again. Spike sat up bleary eyed and glanced over at the young man that had entered. "We're not open yet. Come back in a few hours." He then let his head slam back down to the table. 

"Actually I was looking for someone. I'm looking for Willow Rosenburg." 

Chills ran down Willow's spine as she turned slowly in her seat to see the one person she never thought she would ever see again standing less than four feet away from her. She rose from her seat as did the only other three people who recognized the stranger. 

"When did you get back?" Willow finally managed to form the words. 

"Pretty much now." 

There was another uncomfortable silence as the group all looked at each other. Finally Xander crossed the room and patted him on shoulder amicably. "Oz, long time no see or hear." 

"Xander," he replied smoothly with a nod of his head. Oz continued to look in Willow's direction. The redhead couldn't find any words to express what she wanted to say. So she opted to continue gawking at him in shock. "Buffy, Cordy, and people I don't know." 

"Oh," Buffy snapped out of her shock. "Oz, this is my boyfriend, Spike. That's his dad, Giles, and my new Watcher. And Faith, another slayer and Tara, Spike's sister and…. And yeah…" 

Tara looked confused at the odd introduction but slowly started to piece together exactly what was going on. The final piece fell together by the low growl that her brother emitted. So this was Oz, Willow's long lost boyfriend. Tara chewed on her bottom lip as she watched the former couple stare each other down. 

"Look, Will, I'm crashing with a couple of friends from the band. I just wanted to know if you were free for lunch. So we could talk and stuff." 

Willow finally came to her senses and nodded. "That would be okay."

"Alright," he smiled. "Nice meeting you all. See you at lunch." Oz turned on his heels and walked out the way he had come. Willow sat down slowly. 

"Who was that?" Faith whispered, loudly, to Spike. 

"That was Oz." 

Faith nodded. And then paused for a moment. "Who is Oz?"

"Oz, is, was, my… Tara?" Willow trailed off realizing that the other witch was gone. 

"He was your Tara?" Faith looked even more confused. 

"No where is Tara?" a cursory glance around the room revealed that the blonde had definitely disappeared.

Spike growled. "She always does that! She's gone. When she'll be back is anyone's guess. But she needs some alone time."

"How do you know all that?" 

"Because she used to do that all the time when our mother died," Spike replied moodily. "And now someone better explain to me just who this Oz bloke is and fast. Before I feel like taking a bite out of someone." 

"Well it would be interesting to see a hybrid versus a werewolf." 

Spike's eyes widened. "No wonder he smelled funny." 

Cordelia's nose crinkled in disgust. "You can smell other demons and stuff. Ick." 

"Oz and I were dating when Buffy moved here back in our freshmen year. He was a junior then and in a band." 

"The Dingoes Ate My Baby," Xander supplied as if it were necessary. "Cordy used to lust after the lead singer. All the Cordettes did." 

"Anyway," Willow narrowed her eyes. "A year after we started dating, a new girl came to school, Veruca. She was in a band too. And Oz started hanging around her a lot more after school. At first I thought it was just a band thing but then I found out that she was also a werewolf." 

"Wait you guys knew along that he was a werewolf?"

"And Doyle was half demon and Angel was a vampire," Buffy pointed out gently. "At what point where we going to be able to discriminate against him because of whom he happened to be three nights out of the month."

"Good point, shutting up now." 

Spike ruffled the younger slayers hair and turned back to others. "So what happened after that?"

"Well Veruca thought that Oz should be unleashing his inner wolf more often. One night she broke into the crypt that we had been using to keep Oz contained during the transformations and well, the result isn't pretty." 

Willow wrung her hands together fretfully. It was hard remembering the past, especially when she had finally begun to move on and now suddenly her past was back with a vengeance. She lifted her eyes to meet the love of her life's twin. Spike gave her a lopsided smile and a slight nod. 

"The next night Veruca went after me. But Oz stopped her. He killed her for me. And after that he left. He said that he couldn't be around us if he couldn't control the beast anymore." 

"Coward's way out," Faith shook her head. "Anyone can run away from what they are. It takes a strong person to stay and face it." 

"I didn't mean for Tara to get hurt in this," Willow said to Spike. 

"I know, pet. Don't worry about Glenda. She'll come around. She just needed to get away for a few minutes. What good is all that magic if you can't make yourself disappear from time to time? She does that whole dramatic thing because I used to ruin her storming away. Told me that my coming along with her ruined the dramatic effect. So she found a spell to make her vanish at will."

Willow smiled sadly and nodded. The bell for first period rang then and the Scoobies gathered their stuff together and headed off towards their classes. Cordelia paused and gave Buffy a look. The blonde raised an eyebrow and smiled catching on. "Welcome back, Cordy." 

"And what a great first day it's been!" Cordelia giggled and followed the slayer to their gym class. 

As they filed out the library a lone, forgotten figure emerged from the stacks. "Magic, huh?" Anya smiled. "Looks like I'll be getting my powers back sooner than I thought." 

Tara ran a hand over her face angrily. She looked to her reflection tiredly and sighed. "Why are you even crying?" she asked herself. So her old boyfriend, who she never really officially broke up with, is back. That doesn't mean anything. Maybe it's because she didn't even mention me once while he was there. She sighed once again and retreated back into the bathroom stall she had come from. 

Suddenly the bathroom door opened once more and she could hear people entering. She closed the stall door and drew her knees up to her chest. "Tara?" Faith's voice met her ears. "Tara, are you in here?"

"Yeah," Tara emerged from the stall and joined her sister at the sink. Faith tucked a stray strand of hair behind Tara's ear and smiled half heartedly. "Is he still here?"

"No, I think he left until lunch. You alright?"

"Yes and no. I don't even know why I'm so upset." 

"Because you think that Willow betrayed you. And in a little way, she kind of did." Tara continued to stare at her reflection. 

"I'm thinking of changing my look. What do you think of brown hair?"

Faith held up a few locks of her brunette curls and shrugged. "This doesn't have anything to do with the whole Willow/Oz situation? Don't do something crazy just because you're feeling a bit down."

"I won't. You better get to class."

"We can't all be lucky and have a free period," Faith chided. She gave the girl a quick one armed hug and left her alone in the bathroom. 

Tara ran her fingers through her hair critically examining the blonde locks. "Blondes really don't have more fun," she sighed. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again. Her dirty blonde hair was now a demure shade of brown. She shook her head and shrugged. "It works."

"I think it looks really good actually." 

Tara's eyes widened in surprise. She whirled around to see Anya coming out of one of the stalls. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see that you'll put Clairol out of business," Anya retorted. She caught the deer in headlights look that was on the newly brunette girl's face. "Calm down. I'm not going to squeal or anything. I knew you were a witch but I didn't know you were that powerful." 

"I'm not really," Tara looked down at the ground, backing away slowly. "I'm going to just go now." 

"Wait. I heard." 

"Heard what?"

"All that in the library this morning. It's not fair that she can just toss you aside like yesterday's news simply because her old love finally came back. You should be mad. I mean who does she think she is, right?"

Tara crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not her fault. It's not like she planned for this to happen." 

"But then to just ignore you like that." Anya washed her hands and walked around Tara to get to the paper towels. "It's enough to make a person feel positively vengeful." 

"Well not exactly vengeful per say. I just, I just wish that everyone could see that there are more sides to me than just quiet, stuttering Tara. The only person who ever sees that is my brother and sister!" Tara huffed. She took one more look in the mirror before reaching a decision. "Thanks, Anya, for the whole venting thing there, but I know who I can talk to about this." 

Tara turned on her heels and left the bathroom before she could see Anya's face change. "Wish granted." Anya smiled as the necklace around her neck glowed brilliantly. Suddenly, there was a rumbling behind her. Her face reverted back to human just in time for her to see a glowing portal open behind her. A girl, more accurately a vampire, walked through with a twisted smile on her face. Her blonde hair flowed loosely around her demonic face. Anya's eyes turned as wide as saucers as she recognized exactly who this vampire was. "Oh crap." 

Spike kept an extra anxious eye on the clock overhead. It had been almost a full hour and there was no sign of his twin. She hadn't shown up during homeroom and he was past being a little anxious. He was full on worried that the girl had gone off and done something drastic. His eyes traveled back to the hallway and his jaw dropped. Scratch that on the drastic thing, he thought. He gathered his belongings quickly and headed out of study hall after his twin sister. 

"Tara," he called after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned with wide eyes to stare at him. He ran up to her and panted slightly. "What's with the clothing? You use your free period to hit up your local S&M bondage shop?" 

Tara blinked at him through heavily makeup covered eyes. She was paler than he remembered but he supposed that had something to do with the dark red and black corset ensemble she was wearing. The bodice clung to her top tightly leaving nothing to the imagination and the tight leather pants that she had to have poured herself into that afternoon left Spike wanting to cover her with his duster. Her normal sparkling lip gloss was replaced with a blood red lipstick and she even had a piercing through her nose. Her eyes were heavily outlined with black eyeliner. The only thing that made her really that recognizable as the girl she had been two hours ago was the blonde hair. 

"Glenda, what did you do to yourself?" 

"Spike?" Tara finally broke her silence and put her hands over his face. "You're here?"

Spike looked at her confused. "Where else would I be? Oh right, in class. Well I was until I saw you walking around dressed like, well like a wanna be Gothic hooker!" 

"I thought you were dead. I thought that bitch killed you," Tara smiled as she touched every plane of his face. Spike swatted her hands away annoyed with the examination. 

"What are you talking about? You saw me this morning. Nothing's changed since the library. Well except your accent which is apparently all gone. I thought we agreed to fight assimilation!" He held onto one of her hands. "You're cold, Glenda. Where have you been?"

"I've been in Hell since we've been apart," Tara flung herself into his arms. Spike grunted under the sudden weight and fell back onto a set of lockers. He winced as the locks came into contact with his back. 

"What the hell are you on today…?" 

His words trailed off as Tara's face loomed in closer to his. Her eyes were closed softly and her lips were puckered, it was almost as if she were going to….. Spike instantly jumped away from her. His eyes were wide with surprise, and disgust.

"You were going to kiss me!" 

"Well of course, lover. It's been so long so I held you," Tara moaned walking towards him. 

Spike's eyes widened further than he thought possible. "But I'm your brother! Your twin brother and I don't know what you've heard about States, pet. But we don't do that in California!" he paused for a minute. "Unless they do and they suddenly changed the laws but no. We don't do that. You and me, no." He continued to backpedal away until he was in a full breaking sprint down the hall. He was gone before he could see the pout on Tara's face or hear her hushed comment. 

"I really don't think I like this place." 

"Right and this is …." 

Buffy chewed on her bottom lip and examined the crystal Giles was holding up. "Used in demon mating rituals as an aphrodisiac?" 

"Correct again," he put the crystal down. "You're uncannily good at this. No other slayer has been able to get this right without extensive studying." He paused taking in the girl that was currently trying to balance her pen on the tip of her nose. "It's obvious you don't do that. So how do you know these things?"

Buffy snapped her attention to her watcher and smiled again. "Blame Angel and Doyle. Back in LA, they used to hang out in demon bars all the time. I learned a lot. And then of course there was Doyle's grandmother. Nice lady for a demon." 

Giles shook his head. His slayer was unconventional to say the least but perhaps that is why she was one of the oldest. He could only hope that he could keep Faith going along the path of second oldest living slayer. But at seventeen and slowly approaching eighteen, they were already setting records. Most didn't make it to their sixteenth birthdays. He smiled again at the girl opposite from him. She almost didn't either. If it hadn't been for her friends. Maybe having friends is what made kept her going. He saw the visible change in Faith after she had come to Sunnydale. She was happy, alive. He made a mental note to write that down in his Watcher Journal later. 

Right now, he wanted to deal with his son who had barreled into the library and was currently cowering underneath the circulation desk. Buffy leaned over the desk and looked at her boyfriend curiously. Her hair swept the tips of his shoes as she hung upside down in his face. He barely gave a sign of recognition at the odd position she was in. He was instead curled into himself rocking back and forth. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"I know you have a good reason for this right?" 

"Dad," he motioned for his father to come closer. "Tara and I are twins right? I mean you haven't been lying to us all these years have you?"

Giles' blinked in confusion before kneeling by the shell-shocked teen. "I was there the day you were born. Tara came out first and then you. I have the pictures. You've seen them. Why? What happened?"

Spike shuddered and if possible turned paler. "Then please explain why my twin sister just hit on me!" 

Buffy nearly fell off the desk in shock and would have if hadn't been for Faith, who had just walked in. Giles sat in horrified silence still staring at his son. Faith joined them on the floor and waved a hand in front of Giles' face. 

"The lights are on but no one is home," she shook her head. "So what happened to shock the unshakable dad here?" 

"Tara made a pass at Spike," Buffy replied, feeling a bit queasy. It didn't help that in Spike's heightened panic he was broadcasting the memory quite clearly. Anyone with even latent psychic energy could pick up on the scene. Buffy definitely could deal without having the sight branded into her mind. She shuddered and continued to stand with her brow furrowed in confusion. Xander narrowed his eyes at the strange scene upon walking in. 

"Um, hey what's going on?" 

Giles suddenly snapped to life at the sight of all the teenagers in the library. "Don't any of you have classes?" 

The group looked to be contemplating this and then shrugged in unison. "What can I say, the library it calls to us it does." Xander was met with several blank stares. "That's it we're all going to watch the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy until you people get some damn education." 

"That's nice," Faith patted him on the head. "Now what was this about Tara?"

"Ew!" Xander suddenly gasped. He met Spike's gaze. "That's sick man." 

"Tell me about it." Spike had finally moved from underneath the desk and began to relay the story to everyone. Giles nodded grimly once the story was over. 

"You think this whole thing with Oz drove her over the deep-end?" 

"Could be," Buffy agreed with Xander. Spike was shaking his head. 

"No, your girlfriend's ex showing up is not cause for trying to shag your brother in the middle of the hallway!" 

"Why doesn't one of you see if you can find her and bring her back here?" Giles suggested. "And Faith you said that she was talking about changing her look this morning?"

"But I didn't think she would go that far," Faith rolled her eyes. "I'll go look for her. Seems like Spike is going to be out of commission for awhile." 

They all turned to see that the hybrid had crawled back into his hiding spot. Buffy took Giles' place in trying to coax him out, while Xander just sat on top of the desk shaking his head. Giles turned to Faith. 

"And do hurry." 

"Will do!" 

"Alright, if I were a grief stricken hormonal teenage witch who just hit on my brother where would I go?" 

Faith paused and thought her mental question through. "Well first I wouldn't hit on my brother." She walked to the bathroom that she had seen Tara in that morning, figuring that would be the best start. Her luck paid off as she found her pushing against the wall. Faith entered just in time to see Tara punch a whole through the wall. She gasped at the sight. 

Tara turned around with rage in her eyes. "You." 

"Me. It's nice when we can recognize each other, isn't it, Tara? Although I must say that look doesn't make it too easy to recognize the real you." Faith walked over to her sister. "So Spike told us what happened. You want to tell me why you thought hitting on our brother was such a good idea?"

"Our brother?" Tara spat. "I'm related to you?" 

Faith looked at her hurt. "Okay, so I know we're not blood but you told me that wasn't important." 

"Blood is always important, slayer," Tara grabbed the girl and held her against the wall. Her hand was like a vice around her neck. Faith clawed at the hand which was steadily growing tighter around her neck. "I'm hungry. I'm bored. And this place sucks!" 

"You're really going for this Goth thing after all huh? Good for you, Tara," Faith managed to choke out. "But it would be really nice if you let me go. Please?" 

Tara's eyes narrowed and the slayer couldn't recall ever seeing the normally warm eyes so cold and hateful. She frowned knowing she was in deep trouble. This was only solidified when those eyes were replaced with feral yellow eyes and the face to match. She felt like she was in another one of her nightmares. This couldn't be happening. Faith pinched herself and winced at the sharp pain in her arm. This was real. She locked eyes with Tara. "You're a vampire?" 

"Oh like you didn't know," Tara rolled her eyes and tossed the girl to the floor. Her heeled boots hit the ground inches away from where Faith's face used to be. "You killed him back home. And you're trying to take him away from me here." 

"What are you talking about?" Faith rolled away again as Tara resumed trying to step on her. The vampire didn't reply. She simply kept attacking. Faith rolled as far away as possible and jumped to her feet. She turned around to find that Tara was gone. Faith took a deep shaky breath and started to head towards the bathroom door when she found Tara right in front of her. She barely registered this as she was sent flying across the room and crashed heavily into the wall that the blonde had been punching when she walked in. Faith tried to pick herself up and winced at the pain in her back. 

"This ends now!" Tara picked the girl up with one hand once again choking her. Faith tried to get loose but she couldn't. Her vision was getting blurry around the edges and she could feel her lungs screaming for the air that wouldn't come. Her eyes closed. The last thing she wanted to see when she died was not face of her murderer, the girl she thought of as a sister. Suddenly Tara's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped to the ground. Faith coughed as the pressure as air was reintroduced into her starved lungs and looked at the hand of her savior. 

"Very interesting first day back," Cordelia helped the younger girl to her feet. "Are you okay?" 

"How?" she made a gesture with her hand. Cordelia winced at the bruise forming on the slayer's neck. 

"I heard struggling and I came in here to make sure it wasn't something icky and demonic. But then I saw Tara trying to kill you. What happened? You steal her shirt again?" 

"That's not Tara anymore. She's a vampire," Faith couldn't even look down at the vampire Tara had become. "She was normal this morning. I don't understand. How could this, when did…."

"Come here, sweetie," Cordelia hugged the girl and turned her away from Tara. From where she stood holding Faith, she could get a good look at the girl slumped on the ground. Something was off here. They had all seen Tara that morning, very much alive. Something was off here and she was willing to be that once they figured out what that was they would have the answer to their problem. 

Willow tried to absorb the news that he had just laid on her. "So you've found a cure?"

"Not exactly," he shrugged. "But I can use herbs, and chants and stuff to curb the transformations. Last night I drove into town on a full moon night." he looked so proud that Willow couldn't help but give his hand a light squeeze. "That's why I'm back, Will. I missed you. I tamed the beast. Now I can be what you need." 

You were what I needed, Willow wanted to say. Instead she closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree. "Oz, things have changed." 

"Is there a new guy in your life?"

Willow laughed and shook her head. She opened her eyes to look at him. "No there isn't a new guy in my life. You were the last guy in my life." 

"Well good," he lifted her hand and smiled. 

"But." 

"But, those are never good ways to start of a sentence. But what?" 

Willow finally allowed herself to really look at the young man opposite from her. Nothing about him had changed outwardly. He still had the same short spiky hair and quirky smile. He was still the man she loved. But then again what about the woman she loved. Her hand toyed with the pendant that Tara had given her for her birthday a month ago. 

"Oz, there is something I need to tell you. You see the thing is…." 

Willow was cut off by Buffy running top speed across the campus towards her. Willow didn't even have time to realize that the slayer had been using her full on slayer speed in plain sight of others before she saw the tears in her friend's eyes. The slayer was shaking slightly as well. Oz was on his feet in an instant offering her a seat. 

"No, we have to, Will, you need to," Buffy trailed off. She choked back a sob and bit her bottom lip. "It's Tara." 

Willow didn't think anything could ever make her move that fast and nothing ever would again. She practically flew to the library and felt her heart stop at the scene that greeted her. There was Tara, her Tara, locked in the library cage. She looked different though. The bondage wear was a definite plus but the sneer and demonic face were not. She back away from the fierce gaze. 

"Wh-what happened?"

Spike turned his own feral glare on her and then went back to staring at nothing. He blames you, Willow told herself. Xander approached his sullen friend and the two were communicating almost wordlessly with one another. Giles was holding onto Faith, who looked like she was trying to keep it together and failing miserably. Giles was watching the vampire, his child, with sadness, fury and pity. Buffy was sitting quietly next to Cordelia, who also seemed to be in shock from the whole scene. 

Willow turned her wide eyed gaze on Tara once more and sank to the floor in grief. Oz tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. This was all her fault. Tara wouldn't have done whatever it was that caused her to be changed it she hadn't upset her. She drew her legs up to her chest and started to rock back and forth. 

It was this moment that the library doors opened once more. This time letting in Angel and a brunette that none of them bothered to even glance at. Angel and the girl exchanged confused glances. He walked over to Cordelia. He tilted her chin upwards so he could look into her eyes.

"Cordy, what happened?" 

It seemed like the question broke through the emotional walls that the cheerleader had built to protect herself from just such an occurrence. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his coat. He looked to Buffy, who was sniffling back tears. His eyes silently pleading with her to tell him what was wrong.

"She got turned," Buffy pointed to Tara. 

Angel let go of Cordelia after while and walked up to the cage in shock. The female vampire's face lit with recognition as he came closer. She clapped her hands together with delight. She placed her hands on the bars of the cage trying to reach out to him. "Oh you're here! You have to save me, Angelus. This place is horrible! I want to go home." 

Willow looked confused at the strange words coming out of her girlfriend's mouth. She was even more confused when the brunette stranger that Angel had walked in with knelt by her side and had wrapped her arms around her. Feeling somewhat comforted by the strange girl, she leant in and inhaled a scent that was decidedly Tara. It was the cinnamon sweet smell that she associated with her Tara. 

She pulled back with a sharp gasp. "Tara?" she held the girl's head between her hands. It was unmistakably Tara. Of course now with darker hair but as she glanced the girl over, she found she rather liked it on her. "But how?"

"How what?" Tara was still confused. Willow pointed shakily to where Angel still stood in shock. Tara approached the vampires slowly. "Oh my goddess, she looks like…"

"She is you," Angel finished. "She smells like you, only she is a vampire." He looked at the stunned witch. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Tell me about it," Tara shook her head. "I don't understand. What's going on?" 

Giles quickly recanted as much of the story as he knew before pulling his child into a tight hug. "Oh thank god," he whispered holding his very much alive daughter in his arms. Tara hugged him back feeling the desperation there. She noticed the sad look on Faith's face and motioned for her to come closer. The slayer hesitantly stepped into the embrace.

"It's really me," Tara smiled as comfortingly as possible. "Not going to push you around or try to beat you up. Unless you take my shirt again and then it's on!" 

Faith laughed softly and released her sister. The other Scoobies stepped up to welcome her back.  

Spike's eyes darted between the caged Tara and dark haired one less than three feet away from him. His real sister approached him and he took two steps back. She arched an eyebrow. His eyes continued to shift between the mirror images. "One of you two hit on me. I just want to make sure you're the real Tara." 

Tara put her hands on her hips and thought for a moment. "Just remember you asked for it. You got the nickname William the Bloody when we were ten. You wrote a poem about this girl named Cecily, stupid little bint that one. But anyway, you wrote the poem and read it to her. She laughed and so did most of the class. They all told you they would rather have railroad spikes shoved through their heads than listen to another poem from William the Bloody Awful Poet. Then that's when you got the nickname Spike, but we can save that for another time when you don't recognize your own twin." 

Spike just stood there resembling a rather odd looking tomato. Tara smiled mischievously and he narrowed his eyes. "It's her." He quickly pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again." 

"I don't intend to," she grinned. 

"But what I don't understand is who she is," Xander pointed at the caged Tara. "And where were you?"

"I went to go see Angel. I just needed to get away and talking to Angel seemed like the best bet at the time," Tara shrugged. "But I never expected this to happen." 

The caged Tara finally seemed to notice the other Tara. More appropriately she seemed to notice the arm that Spike still had draped over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and objects started to levitate around the siblings. The twins ran and hid in what was quickly becoming Spike's new spot, underneath the circulation desk. "Well that answers that question," Spike turned to his twin. She arched an eyebrow. "What happens when you make a witch a vampire?" he nodded his head towards Vampire Tara. Tara nodded. 

"You know I gotta say, sis, this is definitely one side of you I could have gone without seeing," Faith joined them in hiding.

"Yeah," Tara agreed before suddenly remembering something. "Sides of me. Oh crap!" 

"Let me get this straight," Giles took his glasses off and rubbed them carefully. Tara winced at the too familiar gesture. Faith squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. "You made a wish around someone who used the word vengeful?"

"I wasn't really thinking very clearly at the time," Tara sighed. "I was just getting stuff off my chest. And Anya was listening and I just said it. How was I supposed to know that would happen?"

Giles walked away and seemed very likely to bang his head into the wall if Jenny hadn't wrapped her arms around his middle at that moment. She winked at the two girls and they nodded in understanding. Tara then turned back to her vampire twin. She cocked her head to the side regarding the girl. "Do you think I look good with a nose ring?" 

"Don't even think about it!" 

Faith and Tara exchanged glances. They were saved anymore comments from Giles by Buffy, Spike and Xander making their triumphant return with a struggling Anya held between them. The vengeance demon frowned when she saw the two Tara's in the same place. 

Giles noticed the necklace around her neck and started to reach for it. Anya's eyes widened and her struggles intensified. "No, please, no. I just got my powers back. Please don't take them away." 

He hesitated a moment. The watcher in him taking over for the slightest moment. He motioned for Spike and Buffy to let her go but also made sure that Anya understood should she try to run, she would be stopped. Anya sat down heavily in her chair. 

"You lost your powers, how?"

Anya sighed. "D'Hoffryn is what you would call the boss of all vengeance demons. That is what I am. Or rather was. He bound my powers." 

"Why?"

"Because I reversed a wish. It shouldn't have happened like that," Anya shook her head. "That poor woman didn't do anything to deserve the vengeance." 

"A vengeance demon with a conscience," Spike muttered under his breath. "Only on the bloody Hellmouth." 

"Who was it?"

"Mrs. Crenshaw's husband wasn't it?" Xander asked suddenly. "That is why his secretary's head exploded. She made a wish and you did it. But you reversed it. That's why she's still alive, right?" 

"How did you know?" the demon looked up at him. He shrugged. "Well yes, I retracted the wish and D'Hoffryn bound my powers. He said unless I found some serious vengeance to wreak I would never get them back. And then in my lap falls a witch. A witch with a lot of power and I knew that would be all it took. But then something went wrong and she came out!" 

The exasperated demon pointed to the caged vampire who had long ago given her attempts to escape and was instead sulking in a corner. Though every now and then Spike caught her winking in his direction. He shuddered and moved closer to Buffy. 

"You don't know what its like to be this way," Anya said through clenched teeth. "I'm not eighteen years old. I'm over a thousand years old. I'm older than the vampire over there! I am older than everyone in this room combined! But now I am stuck in this hormonal barely adult body not even able to buy a beer and flunking math! I'm flunking a system that came into existence after I was born!" 

"We have to send her home. If there were some other way that we could," Giles hesitated for a moment. "But there isn't." Something in him felt for this girl, eh, demon. She glared at him before ripping the necklace off her neck and handing it to Buffy. The slayer looked confused before Giles made a crushing motion. She nodded and closed her fist tightly over the pendant. Instantly the caged vampire disappeared and a quiet settled over the library. 

Anya stood up and concentrated hard on teleporting herself out of the library. A frown marred her features once she realized the futility in such an action. She finally settled on storming out the room.

"Someone explain to me when we started feeling sorry for the demons?" Xander shook his head in annoyance. 

"Probably around the same time that Spike started writing poetry," Angel replied with a teasing grin. Spike narrowed his eyes. He turned his head sharply towards Xander, who was trying to seem innocent. Trying being the keyword. That failed about two minutes after Cordelia burst into a fit of giggles. "I can just imagine little Will in front of the classroom reading his poem." 

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Cecily is sweet, hey I really like you," Giles recited from memory. Spike turned wide eyes on his father. The elder Giles shrugged. "When you can't beat them, join them." 

"Well if anyone wants me," Spike sighed. "You know where I'll be." He then crawled into his hiding spot loudly declaring never to come out again. 

"A really, really interesting day back," Cordelia giggled again leaning against Angel's shoulder. 

Later that night, Willow sat in Oz's van with a rather uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. "So." 

"So." 

"Here we are." 

"Yeah." 

Willow tapped her fingers on her bouncing leg. "So that was pretty crazy this afternoon, huh? I guess you missed all that stuff."

Oz turned so that he was facing her. He held one of her hands in his gently. "I missed you." He looked down at their joined hands. "You love her don't you?"

Willow looked surprised but wouldn't deny it. "Yes, I love Tara very much." 

"Guess it was pretty stupid of me to come back thinking I could you just have you back, huh?"

"A year ago, maybe, but its not a year ago. I met Tara and she makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love her and she loves me. Well maybe not so much after today but I'll make it up to her."

"She'd be crazy to let you go. Trust me, I speak from experience." 

Willow gave him a soft smile. "So are you sticking around?"

He shook his head, returning the smile. "Nah, I think I'll travel some more. I know there is more I can learn about the wolf. Maybe one day I'll come back to the 'Dale but for now…. I go where the road takes me."

 "Keep in touch this time?" 

He squeezed her hand lightly. "I promise." He kissed her on the cheek softly. "She is a lucky, lucky girl." 

"Thank you." Willow opened the door to the van slowly and stepped out. She felt as though she was leaving a piece of herself behind in that van and in a way she was. She was leaving the shy young girl that had fallen in love with the older guy in a band. And as she turned to walk up the driveway she was walking to her future as a confident young woman who had a lot to explain to her girlfriend. 

As she rang the doorbell, she heard Oz's van taking off. Giles opened the door with an exasperated smile. "Finally, maybe you can get them to stop." 

"Fighting again?"

"When aren't they?" Giles huffed allowing the girl to enter. Willow stopped short at the scene in front of her. Several of the chairs in the living room had been overturned and had one or more teenagers hiding behind them. 

"Just give me the book back and your precious Blinks won't get hurt!" Spike growled from behind the couch. Xander's head appeared over the top and promptly disappeared when a pillow was thrown at his head. 

"Give Blinks back or I swear I will deliver the book straight to Angel!" Tara shouted back. 

"How did this even start? Who took what first?" 

Giles shook his head. "I don't know. I don't care. They've been like this since they got home." He stepped into the war zone and was assaulted by various pillows and cushions. All motion ceased. Giles calmly turned his head towards Tara. "Willow is here to see you." Tara nodded with wide eyes and motioned for Willow to follow her upstairs. 

"I definitely don't want to be around to see what will happen next," Tara shook her head with a frown. "I think that falls under the child abuse category." 

Willow smiled at the joke. Tara flopped down on her bed and nodded her head towards the cushy chair by the window. Willow sat down and started to twist her hands together nervously. 

"So what did you want to see me about?" Tara asked nonchalantly. 

"You look really good as a brunette." 

"It's my natural hair color really. I've been dyeing it as long as Spike has." Tara paused taking a good look at Willow. "I know you didn't come here to tell me my hair looked good so what did you really want?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything that happened today. I'm sorry that I didn't tell Oz about you to begin with. I'm just sorry that you felt hurt."

Tara patted the bed beside her and Willow joined her. "Will, I love you. And I want you to be happy. So that means I want you to be with the one you really love." 

"And I am," Willow tilted Tara's chin upwards. "I'm with the one I love and the one I want." She moved closer. "And I want to make it up to you." 

"Really?" a tiny smile curved her lips. "When?"

"I'm thinking starting now." Willow leaned over and kissed Tara softly. 

"Now is good," Tara smiled into the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered back. They knew eventually their peace would be disturbed by their immature friends and family but for the moment they were just going to enjoy being with each other and being in love. Willow smiled as she cuddled closer to Tara. Yeah, life was very good.

*Um, blame that whole Tara/Spike thing on a very whacked out conversation between my brother and myself. Suffice to say that is the last time I ever ask my brother for plot pointers! Also I know the Anya situation was left rather unresolved, but that's not the last we'll see of Anya. Look for her to make her triumphant return in the next chapter, I think…. Maybe. Oh well. I'm off to South Carolina for a week and a half. Hopefully I'll be able to write that Christmas chapter and post it, after Christmas! Ciao!


	22. Christmas on the Hellmouth

**Author's Notes: Um, wow it's been a loooong time since I updated this. I have just had massive writer's block and I've been really sick the last couple of weeks. I'm not really happy with this chapter, especially since it's a Christmas chapter in the middle of January but I really wanted to post something to prove that I am still alive and so is this story. I promise next chapter will be up sometime sooner than this one and that it will hopefully be a lot better than this one as well. Alright reviews are at the end because I have a lot to respond to! And on with the chapter_… _**

_***Annoyed, icy blue eyes flickered first to the camera and then at something just beyond the camera which hovered around his face. The owner of those eyes pushed the camera away slightly, revealing a very annoyed seer. Doyle stared down at his feet trying in vain to ignore the annoying object that was hovering by his face. He groaned and looked up allowing the camera a full on view of his eyes once more. _

_"Will you put that thing away?" he whined. _

_"Not until you say it!" Buffy taunted from behind the camera. _

_He rolled his eyes but a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth completely destroyed the angry image he was going for. "It." _

_"Funny little Irishman! Now say it!" _

_"Turning into a bit of a dominatrix there, eh, pet?" Spike asked. The camera panned to the blonde who was leaning back in his chair. There was a brief pause as the camera changed hands and Buffy went into a flying tackle at Spike. Of course as he could read most of her thoughts and emotions he was expecting this and caught her. What started as a semi hostile attack ended in yet another Spike and Buffy make out session. The camera then shifted back to Doyle who was still trying to ignore its presence. _

_"I can stop just as soon as you say it," __Willow__ offered. _

_"Why are we doing this again?"_

_"Because," Cordelia sighed. "We're broke. All of us are flat broke! And Christmas is right around the corner, in like three months. Anyway, we need the money and honestly if we have to keep saving the innocents then we might as well start charging for them. And to do that we have to have a legitimate business with a company mascot, hence our Dark Avenger theme."_

_The camera then panned over to Angel, also known as the Dark Avenger, who mumbled something about stupid teenagers and things he would like to do if he had no soul and sat back petulantly in his chair. Doyle smothered a laugh as he realized the camera was still in his face._

_"Well why do I have to be the one that does it?"_

_Off camera Xander's voice could be heard. "Because we all drew straws and you lost. Plus Angel's definitely not photogenic." There was another struggle heard but the camera stayed focused on Doyle. _

_"Because you're average Joe. You're what __Middle America__ can relate to." _

_"Cor, I'm Irish and we live in __California__!" _

_"Come on just say it!" Cordelia pressed._

_Doyle groaned inwardly and wished for a demon attack, a school bell, a vision, anything that would get them to leave him alone, even if it were only temporary. Finally he sensed that that was a loosing battle and thus tried to appeal to a higher sense. "Giles, make them leave me alone!" _

_"No that's quite alright. If you don't say it, they'll gang up on me. You know how fickle and in dire need of Ritalin they all are. Have no fear though, as they all lack the attention spans necessary to run an investigations company. I fear this is all just a by product of too many Law and Order and CSI reruns."_

_"Which is your fault for buying them a box set," Jenny chided from where she sat beside Giles. He grinned sheepishly as the camera landed on him and the computer teacher. He waved it away towards it original victim._

_"Come on, Doyle. The camera loves you!"  Doyle sighed and stood up. _

_"Okay, okay, but honestly you want this to be serious and there is nothing but fighting and people making out all over this tape. What kinda image you trying to set here?"_

_"We can edit that out!"_

_"Wait I wanna give you good luck," Cordelia ran over and draped her arms around his shoulder and kissed his neck. _

_"Uh, you wanna give me luck or get lucky?" _

_"Alan Francis Doyle!" Cordelia said in mock surprise pushing him away with her hand. "I can't believe you just said that." _

_"I can't believe your middle name is Francis!" Xander snickered. _

_"Yeah well yours is Lavelle," Spike laughed harder. Tara was off camera holding up cue cards, one of which she chucked at him. "Oh right then, on with it Francis!" _

_Doyle grinned and shifted nervously in front of the camera. "Okay, here goes. If you're feeling scared by creatures that go bump in the bite."_

_"That says night."_

_"No, actually it says bite."_

_"Ugh, Xander did you screw up the cue cards?" _Willow___ asked in exasperation_

_"No, the Dark Avenger over here was dictating it wrong," Xander nodded towards Angel, who merely rolled his eyes and pushed Xander from the chair he was seated on. __Willow__ groaned and panned back to Doyle. _

_"Alright, if you're feeling scared by creatures that go bump in the night, have no fear. Come to Scooby Investigations located in the Sunnydale High Library pretty much any time seeing as none of us have real jobs."_

_"Except for us," Jenny added her two cents._

_"Cept for the old folks," Doyle whispered conspiratorially to the camera. "But between you and me they are too busy making out to really do their jobs too well." _

_"Read the cards!" __Tara__ chucked another card at him. _

_"Yes do stick to the cards please!" Giles' voice rang out._

_"Right, um, yeah so if you need a friend to help you through the pain, you can count on us to be your heroes. We'll be there for you."_

_"That was so beautiful!" Xander cooed and ran out to hug the seer. He groaned and pushed Xander off of him only to be bombarded by Angel, Cordelia, Spike, __Tara_ and Buffy. ___Willow__ kept the camera on them as they continued to squeeze the extremely irritated seer. _

_"You guys are so stunningly mature," she muttered. Faith joined in a few moments later and __Willow__ sighed. _

_"Oh come on Will.  Just leave the camera on the desk. What's the worst that could happen?" Faith asked. _

_Willow__ did as she was told and the camera shifted positions until it was sitting on the table. The camera continued to run until the table shook and a very loud, and rather peeved, cry of Xander filled the library as the camera crashed to the floor and it all faded to black. ***_

"That was a darn good idea." 

Angel's head snapped towards the quiet voice behind him. Cordelia shuffled into the living room sleepily running a hand through her now shoulder length locks. It was the third night that week that she had slept in Doyle's room, which was rapidly becoming her room. She plopped down on the couch beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

"It would have worked too if you had just worn the tights."

"They just weren't my color." 

"A joke! You still have a sense of humor! We haven't been able to tell as of late," Cordelia chided. "What's been going on with you?" 

Angel sighed and his eyes landed on something in the corner. His shoulders slumped further and Cordelia watched as he retreated further into himself. She was worried about him to say the very least. This wasn't the first time that she had caught the famously broody vampire watching this particular video. The only problem seemed to be the startling frequency with which he was watching it. It seemed that he had it on a permanent loop almost. 

"Is there something you need to talk about, Angel? You know you can tell me anything." 

"No, I can't. There are things in my past, horrible things, that I've done. Things that you would never begin to understand." Cordelia put her hand over his gently and stared up

"Its not someone's past that defines who they are. It's what they do with that knowledge and their present actions that make them who they are. And you are a good man, Angel."

"I'm not a man." 

"Does it matter?"

"Sometimes, yes, it really does."

Cordelia chewed on her bottom lip and tried to look into his eyes. She placed a hand on his gently. "Angel, what's really going on with you?"

"I'm fine, Cordy, really." 

"Fine, Pushing Us Away Man…pire…" Cordelia trailed confused. She shook her head blankly and smiled at him. "Look when you're ready to talk, you know where to find me." 

She stood and sauntered back into her room. Angel waited until the door had clicked shut before glancing back to the corner he had been watching prior to the cheerleader's intrusion. The shadows stirred slightly and manifested themselves in a form familiar to him in a very painful way. 

"You two are getting close, huh?" 

"I guess you could say that." 

"I'd be jealous but," his companion motioned with his hand which was currently passing through the couch Angel sat on. Blue eyes glanced over at Angel and a twisted smirk formed on his face. It was a look he had never seen on the young man's face in his almost five years of knowing him. "Remember when we met?"

"Of course, I remember when I met Doyle, but you're not him. So I would have to say about a month ago." 

"Smart," 'Doyle' replied. "But I hate to break it to you, Skipper. I am Doyle, in the flesh, well not so much the flesh but you get my point don't you, big guy." 

Angel kept his eyes trained in the corner, willing the apparition to disappear. Usually it happened often but tonight for some reason the ghost of his friend seemed to hang around longer than usual. Currently he was standing with his back to Angel staring at the blank television screen. He craned his neck slightly to watch the vampire out the corner out of his eye. "So you never answered the question, Angel. Do you remember when we met?"

Angel swallowed and nodded slowly. "We met when you were sixteen. Whistler brought you to me two nights after your parents had been killed. I was in New York at the time. He told me that you were my link to the real world and the powers that be." 

"And you were my what? What were those words that Whistler used?" 

Angel swallowed, unable to face Doyle just yet. He took a deep breath as the shadow continued to press him. "He said that I was supposed to be your link to safety and stability. I was supposed to be your family." 

"My link to safety and stability! Family!" Doyle scoffed loudly. He whirled around and gestured to his stomach. A crimson stain was slowly spreading around a knife wound. "This is safe? Winding up with an extra hole in my stomach? Thanks Angel." He shook his head and began to pace again. "And I think I'll somehow manage being left out of the family reunions, if you know what I mean."

"Go away," Angel growled. He turned his eyes away from the apparition in a vain attempt at hiding the fact that it was getting to him. 

"Now Angel is that anyway to talk to an old friend?" he laughed, hovering in his face annoyingly. It reminded Angel of the living Doyle. The apparition looked to the television which was starting to play the commercial once again. He smiled wistfully. "I miss them, ya know? I wasn't even twenty one yet!"

"I know," Angel replied in barely a whisper. 

"You killed me." Angel's head jerked up towards the seer. "Oh I know it was Darla that actually stabbed me but you as good as let her. And in my book that makes you just as guilty. You let me know, Angel! I trusted you." He broke off and started to pace once more. "How many of them are you going to let down too? Who's next? Buffy? Xander? Oh, I know, Spike! It's Spike right?" 

"Shut up!" Angel growled. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. Doyle trailed after him like an obedient puppy.

"Alright, I think video time is over for tonight anyway." Doyle smirked and looked nothing like Angel remembered. "But you might as well get used to these little visits, Angelus. I'm dead and you've got an eternity to feel sorry for that. I'll be back."

Doyle disappeared and Angel released the breath he didn't know he had been holding in. A stray tear slipped down his cheek unchecked and was the only outward sign of distress the vampire would allow himself. "And I'll be waiting." 

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, Santa Claus is dead, Rudolph took a forty five and shot him in the head!" 

"Actually it was Prancer," Anya corrected somewhat helpfully. 

Xander blinked and turned to regard his partner in crime. "Please tell me she's kidding." Spike looked up from the string of garland he was wrapping around the tree in front of him. After loosing her powers again, Anya found herself assimilating more and more into the Scooby gang. Though none of them really knew how or why this happened. It started with her hovering around the library and had grown until she sat cross-legged on the floor between Willow and Tara making decorations in the Summers' home. But that didn't mean that she was becoming any easier to understand.

"Of course she's kidding," Spike assured him after a few moments of quiet scrutiny. He cocked his head to the side, thinking for a moment. He glanced up at her in silent regard taking her in carefully. The former vengeance demon looked back just as serious. "You are kidding right?" 

Buffy squealed and shook her head. She jumped up and started waving her arms frantically. "There will be no speaking of Santa in demonic or otherwise evil or undead terms! This year will be normal! Do you hear me? Normal!" 

"Isn't that what she said last year?" Tara mused. "Before the mall Santa Claus turned out to be a front for a ring of children eating demons?"

"Or the year before that when vampires attacked the Christmas tree lighting downtown?" Willow chimed in.

"And let us not forget the year before that when Christmas fell on a full moon and we all conveniently forgot," Xander added. He turned to an amused Anya. "Let's just say that werewolves and Christmas trees don't get mix at all."

"Okay," Buffy ground out silencing the trio's excited chatter. "We get the point. But this year, Christmas will be normal! Or else!" 

"Define normal, luv?" Spike asked sweetly. "Because most people wouldn't describe a Christmas dinner guest list that includes two witches, a hybrid, a vampire, two slayers and a former vengeance demon as normal." 

Buffy pouted and Spike rolled his eyes with a smile. "Alright, I promise you. You will have your bloody normal Christmas. Whatever that may mean." 

"Yay!" she kissed him quickly before jumping to her feet. She walked over to the stairs and craned her neck trying to see up. "Dawn? What's taking so long with the rest of the Christmas decorations?"

There was a loud crash followed by a shriek and then howling laughter of another supposedly more mature girl. Faith appeared at the top of the stairs with a wide smile on her face. "Dawn found the decorations." She giggled for a moment. "Or rather it's safe to say that the box found her." 

Dawn stomped down the stairs a minute after Faith and everyone assembled found it hard not to laugh at the sight of the twelve year old covered in head to toe Christmas decorations. Everyone that is, except for Buffy. The slayer stood with her hands on her hips glaring angrily at her younger sibling. 

"Dawn, I said to bring the box down! Not wear it!" 

She received no answer other than the Star tree topper being launched across the room. Xander laughed at the surprised look on her face and took that moment to launch a handful of popcorn at Spike. Spike blinked before chucking his own handful back at the laughing brunette, completely missing him and hitting Willow instead. 

Soon chaos had erupted complete with garland, shiny balls and tree lights being flung all around the room with all the holiday cheer such an event could muster. It was this scene that Joyce came upon when she arrived at her house later that night. She shook her head slowly and stepped over the light adorned bodies until she reached her daughters. 

"Can you do anything without making a mess?" 

"She started it!" they both accused at the same time. They turned venomous looks on each other and then smirked. "Xander started it." 

"Oh how the young have turned!" Xander wailed dramatically. Spike grinned and began detangling a string of garland from Faith's hair. "So I think we've done our job here." They surveyed the war zone also known as the living room. 

"Very festive," Faith nodded decisively. "In a loud, tacky kind of way." 

"How are we ever going to get this straight before Christmas?" Buffy's eyes widened. Her breathing started to pick up and Spike patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. "This place is ruined. Christmas is ruined!" 

"Buffy, Christmas isn't for another couple of weeks. I think it'll be okay." 

"No, it won't. Everything is ruined. Everything is…." 

Buffy trailed off as Willow and Tara began to mumble something under their breath in unison. Twin streams of light flew from their joined hands and began to circle around the living room. The dancing lights grew brighter and brighter until they were almost blinding. The group assembled in the room had to close their eyes against the lights. When they opened them after the light had faded they found the room decorated from top to bottom. 

"You could have done that the whole time and you didn't!" Xander accused. "I'm really starting to dislike you two." 

"That's only because they wouldn't let you watch them make out," Anya snorted. Faith turned on Xander and started whacking him with Christmas boxes. 

"They wouldn't let you watch either if I recall," Spike mused until he too met the same fate.

"Oh yeah, this is a wonderfully normal Christmas," Tara grinned leaning her head on Willow's shoulder. 

"Hanukah is much calmer than this." 

"I know I've only known you guys for a couple of years but I get the feeling that the group just can't do calm." 

"How about this one?" Faith put an arm around a rather tall tree next to her. Tara made a face and shook her head. "That is the fifth tree you've shot down in two hours! We're never going to find a tree at this rate!" 

"It's what we get for waiting until the bloody last minute," Spike griped leaning against a tree near the two girls. "A week before Christmas?" 

"Oh so now it's our fault? Who insisted we help his girlfriend set up her tree and decorations all last week?" 

"I know. I know. But she's all Christmas Nazi and I just thought it would help her have a normal bloody Christmas if we helped her set up her Christmas sanctuary. I mean things have just been so hectic in the last few months, I just thought it would help if she did have her normal Christmas. We could all use a normal holiday," he stopped looking at the unbelieving faces on his sisters' faces. "Oh alright, besides all those completely true reasons, she said that I could basically kiss goodbye the possibility of any Buffy-love if I didn't." 

"So basically we're screwed so you could screw?"

Spike narrowed his eyes. "In those disgusting terms, yes." 

"Good to know." 

"This one," Tara whispered. Her siblings joined her reverence by a large pine tree. The tree stood almost as tall as Spike with large green branches that spread out to near arms' length. It was beautiful and each was imagining putting their own lights and decorations on it. "This is the one." 

"I don't know doesn't it feel kinda, well, evil to you?" Faith asked chewing on her bottom lip.

Tara and Spike each raised an eyebrow at the youngest girl. "Evil trees?"

"Hello it's the Hellmouth! Stranger things have happened! I mean come on!" 

"But evil Christmas trees? Besides this one is so pretty!" Tara stroked the trees' branches with a small pout. Faith rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"Fine but when it slaughters us in our sleep I want you both to remember the reason I'll be in heaven kicking your ass." 

"Will do," Spike agreed, running a hand over the pine needles. He slung an arm around Faith. "Welcome to your first Giles family Christmas." 

 "So you finally found a tree?" Giles came up behind them and put an arm around the two. He cocked his head to the side. "It's pretty." 

Jenny stood beside him with her hands resting on her slightly swollen stomach. "I don't know. Does it feel kinda evil to anyone else?" 

Tara and Spike both shot warning glares at Faith who was starting to do a little happy dance. "Don't encourage her!" 

Now that the tree had been picked out the fun part was next: the task of getting it home. The family knew they caused more than a few heads to turn when Faith single handedly picked up the tree that was larger than her and carried it back to the car. 

"Steroids," Spike whispered to an awestruck older man. "Been taking them since she was a little bit. Pops 'em like Skittles, she does." 

Tara rolled her eyes and pulled him away. "You know this is the first Christmas since mom died that I'm actually happy." 

Spike nodded and smiled slowly. "I know what you mean. Dad is finally happy and moving on. We got Faith and Jenny, not to mention a baby on the way. Its like our family is finally whole again." He paused for a moment remembering his fallen friend. "It just won't be the same without him though." 

"No, but, that doesn't mean we have to be sad. He wouldn't want us to be. So cheer up, or I won't go with you Christmas shopping and all those saleswomen will desperately try and have their way with you again." 

"Oh, please, god, no!" 

Tara laughed evilly and sauntered away from her brother. Spike rolled his eyes and started to follow before he felt something. His eyes flashed yellow for a moment and he scanned the lot. He felt something evil there. Something decidedly more powerful than a simple Christmas tree. But he couldn't tell what or where it was coming from. 

"Hope it waits until after Christmas to attack," he sighed before joining his family at the car. 

"Merry Christmas! This is Buffy. Leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Bye and Merry Christmas! Or Happy Hanukah if you're Jewish, like Willow. Oh and also Happy Kwanzaa! And Happy New Year. Oh Happy Holidays!" 

Cordelia rolled her eyes at the joyfully confused message. With the almost maniac enthusiasm the slayer had been going off lately, Cordelia was thinking about selling her as a natural form of Prozac. Sighing, she drummed her nails on the dashboard of the car waiting for the beep that just didn't seem to want to come on. Finally the tone rang prompting her to leave her message. 

"Hey, Buff. It's Cordy. I know you're probably celebrating the whole Yuletide cheer and all but I can't find a certain brooding hulking vampire and I was wondering if you know where he is." she paused. "Who am I kidding? If he came within in five feet of your joy and cheer, you'd stake him. Never mind. See you tomorrow." 

She hung up with a heavy sigh. That was her last hope. Every night for the past week she had arrived at Angel's apartment only to find its owner either staring morosely at the blank television screen or defending his past actions to nameless shadows. She wanted to help him and felt powerless to do so. He refused to even talk to her anymore. Tonight had been the final straw. Tonight she had arrived only to find him gone. No note, no messages and his cell phone was off. She was certain that something had happened but she didn't know what. 

Fear seized her heart as she suddenly came to grasp the fact that she may loose Angel as well. She didn't think she could handle that. The cheerleader slumped lower in her seat and rested her head against the steering wheel, breathing heavily. "Don't do this, Cordelia. Angel needs you. You know it. So get your act together and find Angel!" 

She revved up the engine and tore off into the silent darkness of night. It was nearly two in the morning. But she wasn't about to let Angel be alone. She would find him no matter what it took.

Spike woke up to a small hand covering his mouth. His first instinct was to move his head but the hand held firm. His eyes flew opened and he looked around shocked that someone could have sneaked into his room that is until they focused on the brunette who was also covering her own mouth with a single finger. He nodded and sat up in bed. Behind Faith, stood Tara, who was sleepily running a hand through her tangled hair. 

"What happened?" he mouthed. 

"Do you hear something?" Faith whispered.

Spike groaned and rolled his eyes. "Obviously I didn't hear anything if you had to bloody well wake me up to ask me the…." He trailed off as whatever had alerted them both became apparent to him. He quirked up an eyebrow and looked to his sisters. "What the hell was that?"

"You think if we knew, we'd be asking you?" 

"Cute. Well why don't we go see what it is?" 

"You really think its safe? I mean what if it's a burglar or something?" 

Tara snorted. It was safe to say that Tara wasn't as nice as she normally was when woken up at odd times in the night. "Faith, you're a slayer. Spike is some kind of freak and I'm a bloody witch. We'll go down there kick ass and be sleeping before anyone can miss their bloody bed!" 

"I miss mine already," Spike whined, already used to his twin's pre-sunlight attitude. He clung to his pillow like a small child until Faith wrenched it from his hands and forced him out the room. 

"Its times like this I'm so glad I'm the adopted one," Faith grumbled as she walked behind the staggering twins.

The trio crept down the stairs slowly. Spike signaled that the sounds were coming from the living room. Faith stopped and pulled the pair with her. "Wait, what if it's Giles and Jenny trying to surprise us or something?"

"We're almost sixteen and seventeen years old, Faith! I really think we're all a bit too old for either of them to be playing Santa anymore." 

"You mean he isn't real?" Spike looked confused. "Then who gives us all those presents?" 

"Its just dad. He comes down here after you fall asleep and puts them under the tree, moron. He's been doing it since we were born. It's so sad that neither one you have caught on yet. You still think its Santa and he still thinks you have a glimmer of intelligence." 

"Now, now where is that Christmas cheer, duckie?" 

"Cheer this!" Tara flipped him off. 

Faith's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Oh what if it's the tree?" 

"Santa Claus is a tree?" Spike was hopelessly confused by this point. Spike before he was ready to wake up was a walking talking bad blonde joke. He seemed to plummet in intelligence when the sun wasn't up yet. Tara rolled her eyes once more and pushed the younger twin into the room. Spike paused unable to comprehend what he was seeing. He was awake now. "Um, well its definitely not Dad or Jenny." 

"What is it?" 

"You gotta see this to believe it." 

Tara and Faith tiptoed into the room quietly and found themselves in a state of shock very similar to Spike's. Before them stood their grand Christmas tree in all its decorated, moving glory. Their tree was actually moving and inching towards the front door carrying their presents with it.

"So how are we going to explain to dad that the tree is gone because we had to slay it?"

"All I gotta say is…"

"Shut up!"

Cordelia brushed away another wave of tears. She had searched high and low. She had even driven over to Giles' house only to find the three teenage occupants in the process of doing some rather intensive gardening. They were unable to shed any light on the vampire's whereabouts and were a little too involved with what they were doing. So Cordelia left them to it with fondest wishes that they lived to see her at Buffy's gift exchange-dinner that night. 

So now her feet led her to the last pace she could think to go. She sank to her knees and leaned her head against the cool headstone as another series of sobs wracked her thin frame. She slipped the ring off her finger and held in her tightly clasped hand. Something was wrong with Angel. She knew it but there was nothing she could do for him. And she had to deal with the fact that soon she would loose him like she lost Doyle. She closed her eyes with her forehead resting against Doyle's grave.

"You left me," she whispered to the night's air. "I never knew what it was like to feel alone until that night. It felt like my heart had been ripped out and stomped on. And it took me so long to try to get back to where it was. But you helped me. You gave me Angel. You were right all that time when you said that we'd be best friends if we only tried. I love him, Doyle. I really do. He's my best friend and I need him." 

She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep in some warmth. "I remember all the times that the three of us hung out together and Angel and I would just fight and bicker. But now we can watch a whole movie with only minimal bickering. I wish you were here to see."

The chill in the air was starting to grow almost unbearable. In her haste to get to looking she had overlooked the necessity for a jacket. "I can't loose him too. I need him. Please, don't take him from me too." A tear curved down her cheek. And then suddenly it struck her. A blinding, intense pain that left her with an assault of feelings and thoughts that weren't hers. As soon as it had come over it was over and she was left dazed, confused and in pain. But as the haze lifted, clarity started to settle in and she knew that she had just been told how to find Angel. 

Willy was used to seeing a lot of things in his life. But the teenage girl at the end of the bar nursing her root beer with the scowling face and wisdom beyond her years shining in her angry eyes was something completely unexpected and odd even to him. She was a pretty little thing, if not a little weird. She was insisting that she was older than any of the other bar patrons assembled that Christmas Eve. 

"Another root beer, please." 

Willy sighed and placed his glass down. He leaned on the bar and smiled softly at her. "I think I'm going to be cutting you off now little lady. I think you've reached your limit." 

"Its not really beer so what does it matter?" she sighed into her empty cup. "What does any of it matter?" 

"Depressing thoughts on such a festive holiday?" 

Anya swiveled in her seat to face an amused Xander. He arched an eyebrow and sat on the seat beside her but not before he nodded his head in thanks towards Willy. The barkeep gave him a thumb up moving down to check on another one of his clients. 

"You come here often?" Anya asked snidely turning back around in her seat. 

"Merry Christmas to you too." Xander shook his head wondering if this was such a good idea after all.

"Why are you here?" 

"You're my friend." 

Anya looked a little startled at the point blank statement but shook her head. "I mean what are you doing here? Why aren't you home celebrating Christmas like all the others?" 

"Christmas in my house ends at around seven. That's what time dad gets drunk and mom goes into her room to wail about how horrible her life has turned out. Then I go sleep outside to ignore the mess that is the life of Xander Harris."

"Oh, that sucks. So how did you know I was here?"

"Willy called me. He said and this is a quote here, 'there is a pretty lil brunette number here. Think she might be one of your crew. Mentioned something about being thousands of years old' and well you're the only pretty brunette over a century that I know of. Well besides Angel."

The tension slowly faded from her body as he continued to talk. Willy placed a fresh root beer in front of them and walked off to another customer.

 "Willy and I we go way back. A friend of ours, Doyle, he used to frequent this fine establishment here in his really bad times and Willy would call me when it was really bad. None of the other Scoobies really know about it. I understand drunks. It's the one thing I do know about. I guess that is why he called me tonight," Xander watched her out the corner of his eye for a few minutes. "You wouldn't happen to have mentioned the word slayer at any point?" 

"Several actually." 

They sat in silence for a few moments. "Pardon the obvious pick up line but what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" 

"Your sad attempt at humor failed. I see no reason to be joyous or festive. I'm stuck in this pathetic mortal body. I have stupid mortal emotions and hormones! This body is limited and weak and there is nothing I can do about that." 

"Welcome to wonderful world of being human. Population over six billion. So now you can either do something about it or you can wallow in misery, root beers and demon guts." 

Xander moved his hand back with a slight shudder of disgust at the green gunk that came attached to his flesh. He grinned at Anya. She returned the smile hesitantly. The former demon toyed with her drink straw. "How do you deal with being one of the only weak mortal ones of your little group?" 

"Well I have Cordy. She's pretty normal. Except for the days when she is a total banshee!" Anya's eyes widened. "Not a literal banshee. A metaphorical one. Look, Anya.  It's hard to be normal in a group like this but I like to think that we're still just as important. Sometimes being the ones without superpowers gives you more an insight into the situation. It's not necessarily such a downfall being normal." 

Anya smiled a little more now. "So does this mean I'm part of your little group?"

"Well I came all the way down here on Christmas just to make sure you're alright didn't I?" Anya's smile grew wider by the second. So this is what its like to have friends, she thought as Xander continued to watch the slime covered bar with an almost unnatural interest. She shook her head and raised an eyebrow. 

"It wasn't like you were doing anything else anyway." 

"It's like four o'clock in the morning on Christmas Day. I may have been sleeping, you know?" 

"Probably not," her smile faded. "I know you have it hard, Xander. Not just with being the normal one. How do you deal?" 

"By trusting in my friends. You're a Scooby by default, An. I think you should just go with the feeling." He looked at his watch. "So I'm feeling like a little breakfast. How about you? I know this little place that serves excellent English cuisine. And it's all you can eat before the human garbage disposal also known as my girlfriend shows up." 

Half an hour later the former vengeance demon and Xander were turning the corner on Giles' street. It was then that they heard the rather odd noises. Xander stopped the car a little off the driveway, which was fortunate as that was the only thing that stopped Spike from flying completely across town. Anya jumped into the backseat as Spike slumped down to the ground dazed. 

"Fancy meeting you here," Xander greeted as he leaned out the passenger side window to look down at his best friend. "So which one did you piss off this time?" 

Spike shook his head and pointed instead to Faith who was being flung out the door similar to Spike by… the Christmas tree. He blinked and then looked again. Finally he turned to Spike with wide eyes. 

"Never a dull moment with you guys is there?" Anya piped up from the backseat. 

"Is this what Buffy meant by a normal Christmas?" Xander asked sarcastically as he reached underneath his seat for the small ax he kept for just in case moments such as these.

Spike groaned and stood up. "And she'll never have to know!" 

And with those words the great Christmas tree battle continued on. 

Cordelia panted slightly as she raced up the hill that she knew Angel was sitting on. A quick check on her cell phone told her that it was getting dangerously close to sunrise. She had to find him before the sun did or there wouldn't be any need for Buffy to wonder how to incorporate blood into his food without grossing out everyone else. She hiked up the slight incline towards where she saw him in her vision. And then there he was. Huddled underneath his leather jacket and looking small for the first time she could remember. 

"Angel." 

He turned his head slightly. "Go away, Cordy." 

"I can't do that." 

"How did you even find me?" 

Cordelia laughed softly. "Vision." 

Angel's eyes widened and he turned fully to face her. "You had a vision?" 

"What is that so much of a shock? Yes I had a vision." She flipped her hair with a frown in his direction. "But that's not the point. The point is your brooding has to stop. It's getting a bit close to daylight. We'll find you some shelter and then I can go make a call for a ride." 

"Go home, Cordelia." 

Cordelia stopped short at the coldness in his voice. "What do you mean?"

"I mean go home. I know what I'm doing." 

There was a sense of finality in her tone that caused her to shiver. She struggled to voice what she needed to say but the words just didn't seem to be coming to her. "What do you mean you know what you're doing? You can't be thinking of…." 

"Watching the sunrise? I haven't seen one in years," Angel said reverently. He laid on his back staring at the sky. He heard Cordelia sink to the grass beside him. He instinctively moved away from her. And the shadow of Doyle that sat beside her. 

"You're selfish," Cordelia said finally. 

He raised an eyebrow and looked in her direction and then looked back away from her just as quickly. "How do you figure that?" 

"You know I've wanted that coat for years and now you're going to dust yourself with it on. How selfish." Cordelia paused and rethought her approach. "And you're leaving me alone." 

"You're not alone. You have Buffy, Willow and all the others." 

"I need you."

Angel craned his neck to get a better view of her. "Don't say that. You don't need me. I'm not good for anyone." 

"Why would you say that? Look at all the good you've done for us, Angel." 

"Look at all the good I did Doyle," Angel shot back, rising to his feet. "He's six feet under because I did such a good job being there for him." 

"Doyle wouldn't blame you." 

"How do you know that, Cordelia? You don't know anything!" 

"I know that Doyle loved you like a brother! He knew you better than anyone! I don't know who you've been getting your information from, buddy, but you've been sadly mistaken. He cared about you more than you'll ever know. Almost as much as I care about you."

Angel ceased his pacing to look at the girl. The shade beside her seemed different. Instead of the hostile look at his nocturnal visitor for the past month had been giving him, this one was smiling softly and nodding his head. It was the same smile that he frequently wore whenever Cordelia was ranting about something important to her. The familiarity struck him hard. 

"I don't know what's been going on with you, Angel. I really don't. But I promise you that if you do what you're thinking of doing, I'll be right behind you. I can't loose you too. I just can't. I'll be nothing without you and Doyle." Cordelia took a shaky breath in. the stress of the night was starting to catch up to her again. She looked up at the sky which was still mercifully dark but she knew at any moment that would change.

"I need you, Angel. Somehow I got the visions from Doyle and I don't know how to do that alone. You helped him and I need you to help me too. Please, don't do this. Please?"

Angel approached her slowly and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed her heart out onto his jacket. "I'm sorry, Cordy. I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt." 

"I know. But…. Oh god, the sun," Cordelia gasped pulling away from him. "We've gotta get you inside before the sun comes up." 

Angel nodded and the two looked around frantically for some form of shelter. That is why Cordelia didn't really notice the first one. She thought it was just a chill traveling down her spine. But then the second one landed right on her nose. Angel looked at the tiny white crystal that had planted itself on the tip of her nose and grinned at the sight. That is until several fell on his precious hair. That is when they looked up.

"It's snowing," Cordelia said in a small voice. She looked at the heavy clouds that were blocking out the slowly rising sun. Minimal light shone through as the heavy snow continued to fall. "Angel it's snowing! Do you know what this means?" 

A smile was already curving his lips. "No sun." 

Cordelia laughed and threw her arms around the vampire. It was the miracle she had been praying for all night. Angel held her tightly and smiled brightly. Over her shoulder he could see the shadow that had been lingering around the girl the entire time growing more solid. 

"Um, Cordy do you see what I see?" 

The cheerleader turned around slowly and gasped when she saw where Angel's eyes were focused. "Oh my god, Doyle, you're here?" 

"Not really, princess. I just came to deliver a little Christmas present so to speak. The Powers don't want you checking out just yet, man. I didn't think you would let a little something like peer pressure get to ya like that." 

"It was you," Angel rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes.

"No. I would never say or think anything like that. That was something very powerful trying to mess with you. Something you're not ready to face yet. That was the basically, the First Evil. But you fought it. You fought it off and it's gone back into hiding because you were strong enough to resist its evil. Because you're strong, Angel."

Angel shook his head. "No, because I've got a really good friend."

"Really?" Cordelia beamed in his direction before turning to Doyle. Her smile faded somewhat but instead of the empty pang that she felt whenever she thought of it him, she felt a bittersweet happiness. She loved him and she missed him. But he was all around and she finally got that. "I miss you." 

"I know, princess. But I'm always watching over you. That's my destiny. To be there to help guide you." 

"So will we see you again?" 

"One day, provided of course you don't try something like this again, alright?" he smiled that Doyle smile again and gave Angel a pointed glare, which Cordelia felt the need to add to.  The vampire held his hands up in defeat and felt lighter and happier than he had in awhile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," they whispered as he faded away. The cheerleader and her vampire stood in silence for a few minutes each reflecting on the night's events. Then suddenly Angel felt a gob of snow smack him in the face. He opened his eyes a crack and looked at Cordelia's too innocent smile.

"Merry Christmas, stupid vampire," she laughed as he tried to gather some snow to throw back. She took off down the hill she had come from and Angel gave chase smiling for what had to be the first time in months. It felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. It was the best present he could have asked for that year.

Buffy twirled around admiring her reflection in her mirror with a wide smile. Christmas was even better than she had imagined. It was even snowing! It never snowed in Sunnydale but outside was their very own winter wonderland. Downstairs the doorbell rang announcing her guests' arrival. She jumped with joy and bounded down the stairs taking them three at a time. She reached the bottom just in time to see Dawn, also decked out in greens and reds, pull the door open. 

"Merry…. Uh… Christmas…." Dawn trailed off taking in the sore, tired, and battered teens in front of her. Giles and Jenny, looking very well rested indeed, merely smiled and ushered their extended brood inside. Xander, Anya, Spike, Faith and Tara were practically leaning on each other as they staggered into the house.

"What happened to you guys?" 

"Nothing," Faith scratched her neck furiously. Tara smacked her hand away and gently pulled out a sliver of wood from the girl's neck. Faith rubbed the already healing wound and frowned. "Damn splinters everywhere." 

"Do I even want to know?" Buffy asked with her hands on her hips.

Spike shook his head with a deep sigh. "Merry Christmas, luv." 

"Merry Christmas, Blondie," she sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around her. Buffy rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat which was in unison with her own. She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes to peer up at him. "Sweetie?" 

"Mmm?" 

"Why do you smell like pine?" 

Spike's eyes fluttered open and he exchanged amused glances with Xander. "You really don't want to know. Oh look Mistletoe." 

Any questions were effectively cut off by his lips meeting hers. Buffy forgot what it was exactly she wanted to know anyway. "Mmm lips of Spike," she murmured once they broke apart. He gave her a crooked smile and leaned his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes so that she was gazing into his. "But I still so want to know why you smell like pine." 

Spike laughed weakly as she let go and sauntered into the kitchen. He exchanged glances with Xander, who shook his head. "She's gonna kill us all one of these days." 

A few minutes later, Buffy reentered the room with a frown marring her features. She was looking at her cell phone in dismay. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Did any of you talk to Cordy or Angel last night?" 

"Cordy stopped by but we were, uh, occupied," Faith rubbed a hand over the back her neck with a slight grin.

"She called but mom was in the middle of another of her lectures on the terrible atrocities that the Christmas season has brought to our society," Willow made a face. 

"Willy's," was the only answer that Xander and Anya would give. Aside from the muttered comment about gardening. 

Buffy looked even more distressed after this and continued to look at her phone as if it were the source of her problems. "Well she called and said that she couldn't find Angel." 

"Yeah come to think of it, she was asking about him when she stopped by this morning." 

"What if something happened to them?"

"What if they're lying in a ditch somewhere dead?" 

"Actually Cordelia would be the only one lying there as Angel would be dust," Anya corrected earning a series of dark glares. 

"Look I think we all need to calm down and think this through rationally," Tara tried to say over the clamor of voices that were all competing to be heard. It was because of this that no one heard the front door open and close and the room's two new occupants went unnoticed. That is until they spoke. 

"So I know I haven't celebrated Christmas in awhile, but is this the way things are done normally?"

"With this group?" Cordelia scoffed. "I don't think any of them even know the definition of normal." 

"Do too!" Xander protested taking notice of Cordelia and Angel. "It's the opposite of us." 

"Oh I stand corrected, the whelp knew." 

"You stand dripping," Buffy pointed out. "Both of you. Looks like someone has some explaining to do." 

Cordelia and Angel exchanged glances before smiling at their bewildered friends. "Let's just say that we got a Christmas present neither of us will ever forget." 

"That and I whooped his ass at a snowball fight!" Cordelia laughed in Angel's face. 

"You cheated! You waited till I had my backed turned." 

"Duh! Like I was going to let the vampire get the drop on me!"

Buffy looked pointedly at all the gathered people in her living room. They were her friends, her family and the people she loved the most in this world. She knew they were keeping something from her and she would find out tomorrow. Right now she wanted to finish celebrating her normal, for once, Christmas. 

"What are you so happy about?" Spiked asked her as everyone settled down. She leaned against his chest and smiled contentedly. 

"I'm just happy that for once nothing weird, supernatural or freaky happened. Aren't you?" 

"Yeah completely normal, yup, of course, just your average, normal holiday."

"Okay, I get the point, sweetie. It was normal. Now come on, I want you to get your present from underneath the tree." 

"The tree?" Spike's heartbeat started to accelerate. The corner of his eye began twitching and had she not been seriously concerned with what was wrong with him. "The Christmas tree?"

"Yes, you know the large, green pine covered thing in my living room," she pointed ahead of her towards the brightly decorated tree. The twitching increased to the point where he was fully shaking. 

"You know what, I'm just gonna go see if your mum needs some help in the kitchen," he pecked her on the cheek and raced into the kitchen. Buffy's brow furrowed together as she pieced together some of his random thoughts. 

"You slayed a Christmas tree?" she turned to the other tree killers only to find that they all had rushed off to help her mother. She stomped her foot in annoyance. Jenny put a comforting arm around the slayer's shoulders. 

"Well, look on the bright side. There is always next year." 

Buffy snorted. "With this group, not likely." 

*So thus the end. Um… yeah I know. It wasn't the best I've ever written. But in my pathetic defense I was really sick and my brother had to help me write a lot of this. Alright done defending me now… going to move on and write a much better chapter 23. Peace! 

 **Imazdi**: I'm glad you liked the Vampire Tara. I thought it wouldn't work as well but it turned out better than I thought. I'm trying to incorporate Anya into the story more, as you can see from the pathetic attempt above. I wasn't that big a fan of the Willow/Tara thing either but my brother got me Buffy Season 5 and that's all I've been watching for the last couple of weeks and its just been drilled in my head that they're a couple! Of course I know my brother just likes to look at lesbians! Lol. 

**Ewky: *hands you a cookie* you're the only one who catches my mistakes! Thanks! I'm such a spaz with spelling sometimes… that and my so-called beta reader who shall go unnamed but is a bigger loser than me also cannot catch a mistake to save his life! I'm glad you enjoyed that little burst of Oz. I might be bringing him back sometime again. But I don't know when or how. **

**Courtney: Hey. My brother thanks you for liking the one part of my story I let him help me write. But remember if you didn't like this chapter, you only have him to blame. And I'm really sorry that its taken soooo long for me to update. I've just been soooo blah! College has ruined my vocabulary. Thanks for reviewing every chapter. It really makes my day to see that for some reason I have a loyal following! Ciao for now. **

Shy: Thanks! I tried to bring her back and make her part of the group. I'll try and keep it up. 

**Z: thanks! I get that a lot, actually! Lol. Glad you enjoyed. **

**ScruffyWes: I love Wesley too! I love all Wesley's but of course I love season five Wes more than anything. He's still bad ass enough that he's not evil. It's a nice package. So no worries, there will be no jerky Wes. He'll only be a little bit of a jerk but that's basically because he's got history with Tara and Spike. So don't worry when he comes in, whenever I finally get around to making them graduate, he won't be too much a bad guy. I love him too much to make him an outsider for too long. **

**LittleDrusilla: Low on Spuffy, lol. I know! I'm sorry. Next chapter, I think, is chock full of Spuffy, or at least I will make it now, lol. **

**Ms.Trick: Inventive chapter, eh? My friends who read it called it a lot of things other than inventive… mostly because they have the vocabulary of small, stupid children, but that's not the point. The point is thanks for reviewing!**

Summer1: I've updated! And the next one is currently being written. I'm back at school so the wait won't be too long I hope. 

**Vampgrlwicca: I love your name! Thanks for finding it, better late than never, I always say. I hope you're still reading this despite my stupidity at updating like nearly month after the last chapter! Um, well this chapter answered the vision question. And as for Wes, as I said up a little bit, I'm gonna bring in Wes. He's gonna be a little like he was in the first season of Angel. And I missed Tru Calling the week before last! I'm totally kicking myself because it looked soooo good! Grr gotta remember to watch it this week! Bye!**

**Spike94763: hey long time no see! I wondered where you went. Of course I certainly cannot be talking about people disappearing! Lol. Good to hear from ya again. Ciao for now. **


	23. Killed by a Cheap Horror Movie Ripoff!

**Author's Notes:** Hey, I know delayed again. I'm sorry. It's just been really hectic with school back and everything. This is pretty much the last kinda episode chapter that I'm doing. It was kind of filler before I get into the next major arc. Things are going to pick up. I just needed to get some cute Spuffy scenes in there. But things are going to get kind of dark, I hope. By the way this chapter was brought you on behalf of Incubus' new song, 'Megalomaniac' and Linkin Park's entire Live from Texas album. Because I don't have a CD player, I had to listen to them on my laptop leaving me plenty of time to write. So yes, they are the proud sponsors of Chapter 23. Like Sesame Street, only with really hot talented guys, lol.  

 "Can one of you please explain what either one of you is doing out here? We're all a little worried about how bad you both look lately! Especially Spike since he at least used to be hot!" Cordelia's annoyed voice rang through the relative quiet that had settled on the town. And of course, her question fell on deaf ears as Spike and Buffy decided to conveniently not hear her. The newest seer rolled her eyes as she, Xander and Willow trailed after the pair. "I know you hear me." 

"Just like we know you had a vision that was a little altogether vague there, pet. You weren't exactly clear where the big trouble was brewing so we all have to do our parts. Not just the poof." 

"Angel is a big vampire, and I'm sure he can handle a little thing like a nest of vampires without having you two out here risking your health. I don't understand why either one of you think that this flu is a joke!" 

"It's the flu, Cordy," Spike sniffled a little and rubbed his already raw nose on a tissue. "Its not going to kill us." Beside him Buffy stiffened but soon covered it up with a well timed sneeze.

"Statistically no one has really died from the flu since the introduction of vaccines and flu shots," Willow chimed in earning her dark looks from Xander and Cordelia. "Right, but you don't know which one of you is sick. You're both showing symptoms but that doesn't mean that you're both sick." 

"Just another wacky side effect of the bond," Buffy shrugged and twirled her stake in her hand. Spike kept shuffling along with his head bowed slightly. He seemed to be concentrating on something. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly. 

"Nothing," he looked up at her with a slightly glassy look to his eyes. He was hiding something from her, she was sure of it. It was there in the outer reaches of his mind. Something he was keeping locked away from her probing thoughts. She arched an eyebrow. Spike sighed knowing he wasn't going to get away with just that and let her in just a little. "Just feeling a mite bit out of it." 

"How long have you known that you're the sick one?" concern for his health instantly replaced the need to know what he was hiding from her. And she knew it was something more than just him not feeling well. But at the moment that was her primary concern. 

"Since it's taken down pretty much anyone under the age of twenty in my house," Spike coughed. He noticed the look she was giving him and mentally kicked himself for making her worry. He took her hand in his and held onto it tightly. "Look, pet, don't worry, alright. I'm fine. Let's just find this nest of vampires, slay them and I can get back to lying on my back completely bored out of my mind." 

"Maybe Nurse Buffy should stop by and give you a little TLC," Buffy squeezed his hand gently. He smirked and pulled her closer. 

"Promise?" 

"Uh huh," she grinned and leaned up to kiss him. That is until Cordelia dove between the two of them. "Cordy, you better have a good reason for that!" 

"I do. Its called saving your miserable kissy face lives!" Cordelia snapped as dust settled all around them. "I think it's safe to say we found the nest." 

"Great!" Xander moaned as he clutched his ax tighter. "Just what we needed. How else could this night get any worse?" he was effectively shut up by four glares in his direction. "Right, shutting up now." 

He turned to his right where a vampire was already waiting to take a bite out of him. He sliced her head off and moved off to find another victim. Unfortunately, in his haste he failed to notice the vampire that was sneaking up on him from behind. That is until he was grabbed from behind and a vampire's fangs plunged into his neck. Just as suddenly as the attack had come on it was over. Xander whipped around to see what had happened to his attacker just in time to see the dust fall to the ground and Cordelia offer him a hand up. 

"You're getting better at that." 

"Thank, Angel. He's so paranoid that something might happen to me now that I have the visions that he's been making me train like crazy! Are you alright?" 

"Well I just saw my life flash before my eyes." 

"Oh it went something like nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, more nothing, nothing, nothing?" 

"Pretty much," Xander shrugged. "I really need to get me a life." 

"I've been telling you that for years." Cordelia then turned to the fight which was pretty much over. "Oh look, they took care of the bad guys for us." 

"How thoughtful," Xander laughed and winced as it jarred his neck wound. "Okay, ouch, laughing hurts." 

"So everyone's in one piece right?" Willow asked surveying her friends. They each managed a nod, except for Spike, who had yet to move from where he had been thrown in the battle. He sat up straight with his back leaning against a gate. Buffy approached him cautiously. 

"Spike?" she touched his shoulder and nearly shrieked as he tipped forward into her arms. "Spike? Wake up!" 

The others were by his side in a minute. Willow put her hand on his forehead and winced at the heat radiating from his skin. She never thought that the human body could get that hot without combusting at some point. She shook her head sadly. 

"Its bad you guys. We should take him to the emergency room." 

Buffy's eyes widened further than they thought possible at the concept. "The emergency room? As in the hospital? Why would we do that? We can take him home and Giles will fix him like he does all the time." 

"Buffy, he isn't bleeding or poisoned. It's the flu! He's burning up and that can't be healthy for him," Cordelia argued. "Giles can't fix this. Besides Tara and Faith both have the flu. He'll only get worse going home." 

"Cordy's right, we gotta take him to the hospital," Xander pushed a lock of the boy's curly hair out of his flushed face. Buffy nodded slowly and motioned for Xander to take the brunt of Spike's weight so she could get up. No sooner had the slayer gotten to her feet did she take off running. 

"Buffy?" Willow called out after her fast retreating form. "What's gotten into her?" 

"Worry about it later," Cordelia sighed. "Not to be the bitchy one, but Spike needs us to move. Now Xander can you carry him? He might be heavy." 

"He's not heavy, he's my best friend." Xander easily picked up the unconscious teen and then staggered under the sudden weight. "Okay he's heavy." 

Somehow the trio managed to arrive at Sunnydale General in one piece. The relatively peaceful atmosphere was disrupted as the four teenagers burst through a door. A nurse rushed over with a gurney to relieve Xander of his burden, much to his obvious relief. A doctor emerged from one of the rooms and looked Spike over generally. She listened to his breathing and then took his temperature.

"What happened to him?"

"He fainted." 

"He fell." 

"The flu." 

The doctor looked confused. "He fainted, he fell and he has the flu. Whatever just fix him!" 

"What's his name?" 

"Spi… uh, William Giles," Cordelia trailed off and giggled nervously. "He's seventeen. He turns eighteen in July. Oh and he's British. He has this really hot accent but of course I would never do anything about that because he is my best friend's boyfriend. Of course she totally abandoned him to have a Cry Buffy moment. I swear sometimes she acts like the world is just like a television show or something that revolves around her!" 

"Are you sure she isn't delusional too?" the doctor arched an eyebrow. 

"Um, almost," Willow sighed. "But for the most part she had his information correct. Will he be alright?" 

"I'll have to run some tests but it seems like he's caught a nasty case of that flu that's been going around town. Why don't you all have a seat, I'll have Nurse Robins notify his family and as soon as I can, I'll move him to a room and you can all see him." 

"Thank you so much, Dr…." 

"Wilkinson," she smiled softly. She smoothed back her patient's unruly hair. "Alright, come on, William."

The exhausted trio shuffled over to the plastic waiting chairs and plopped down in unison. Xander turned in his seat at he noticed something. "Oh look this is my chair from last time we were here waiting on Spike." 

"How can you tell?" 

"See," Xander pointed to markings on the back of the chair. "Xander was here." 

"It's official. We spend entirely too much time waiting for Spike," Willow grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. "One of these days I want him to know how it feels." 

"Are you kidding me? Spike, the poster child for ADHD having to wait for something? This whole place would be on fire!" 

"Either that or all the nurses would be hitting on him," Willow added with a smile of her own. "I hope he's alright." 

"Like you said people don't really die from the flu anymore, right?" 

As they spoke an orderly pushed a gurney by them. They could just barely make out the sheet covered body on top. The group exchanged glances. 

"Was that an omen or what?" 

Jenny was closer to the edge than she would ever admit to anyone. It wasn't hard to see how or why. Tara and Faith had to be the whiniest patients ever. With both girls laid out with the flu, the Giles house was not a fun place to be. As evidenced by the fact that Giles and Spike skipped out as soon as Cordelia had called. Truth be told she was more than a little worried that Spike was also suffering from the flu, but honestly she knew he was whinier than both girls combined and was not in the mood to stop him. Neither was Giles apparently as he headed off with Angel to find the vampire's nest.  And that left Jenny with the task of watching over her future stepdaughters. 

"Jenny!" the computer teacher winced as the grating nasal voice rang out of the bedroom. She straightened up and tried to keep the edge out of her voice. 

"Yes, Tara, dear?" 

"Where's our soup?" 

"Its soup, sweetie. It takes time to cook!" Jenny practically hissed. There was a moment of silence and the frazzled woman sincerely hoped that the girl had somehow managed to knock herself out. She put the finishing touches on the soup and ladled the hot liquid into two bowls. She then placed the steaming bowls onto a tray and made her way back to her two annoying patients. 

As she headed in Tara's room, Jenny stopped to watch the two girls. They had insisted on being together if they were going to suffer and Giles had set up a cot for Faith to lie on for the duration of their illness. They both looked paler than normal. Dark hair hung limply as neither had the energy to do something as simple as pick up a hairbrush. She smiled sympathetically and handed each girl a bowl and a spoon. 

"This is really good," Faith commented as she ate slowly. Tara nodded her head in agreement. "You made this from scratch?" 

"Don't look so surprised. I know how to cook." 

"I know but wow, this soup is really good." 

"My mama used to make that soup for me whenever I was sick," Jenny said as she sat down at the foot of Tara's bed. "She taught me how to make it before she died. And one day, I'll teach all of you how to make it." 

"Spike included?" 

"Please if he plans on marrying Buffy, that boy has got to learn how to cook for himself. If not, he'll starve to death." Both Tara and Faith had to laugh at that. That's when Jenny noticed the strange color that Faith's face was turning. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" 

"I don't feel so good." 

"Why don't you just lie down for a little bit?" 

Faith shook her head and instantly closed her eyes against the waves of nausea. "I really don't feel so good. I think I'm going to…" 

Jenny grimaced as Faith violently emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor beside her. She barely had time to move as Tara had a similar reaction. Jenny shuddered and headed into the hallway to find something to clean the mess up with, make more soup and call for some serious reinforcements. 

An hour later, she was sitting happily with her feet propped up on the couch and a cup of tea in her hand. She smiled gratefully at Joyce who sat down next to her. "The girls are sleeping peacefully." 

"Thank you so much for coming in such short notice. I don't know what I would have done without you." 

"You weren't doing so badly," Joyce assured her. "It's hard raising kids. Especially when they're this age and they're sick." 

Jenny placed a hand over her stomach and then looked at Joyce. "I'm scared that I won't be good for her." 

"Her?" 

"I just know it," Jenny shrugged. "Did you have any doubts?" 

"Still do. It's not an easy thing having kids. They don't come with instruction manuals. When they're teenagers, they're mean, surly and fighting evil at all times of the night. But it's the quiet moments when they look at you with a smile and love in their eyes or when they share their secrets with you that make it all worth it." she paused and took in the woman sitting opposite her. "You'll be a great mother, Jennifer. You already are." 

"Thank you, Joyce." Jenny smiled. The quiet moment was broken by the phone ringing. She reached over and picked it up before it disturbed the girls. "Hello?" she leaned back on the sofa listening. "No, he's not here. I'm his fiancée. What's wrong?" Joyce sat up. "Is he alright? What do you mean you can't tell me that? He's my son! Then give the phone to one of the kids he came in with!" 

Jenny stood up and instantly started to pace. "Willow, what happened?" she waited as the redhead told her everything. "Buffy ran away? Never mind, I'll be there soon. See if you or one of the others can reach Giles. Okay. Thank you. We'll be there soon. Bye." 

She hung up and looked at Joyce. The woman was sitting her lips drawn in a grim line. "I'll watch the girls while you go. Someone should stay here in case Rupert comes back." 

Jenny nodded mutely. She narrowed her eyes trying to think of how to phrase her question. "Buffy." 

"She has always been afraid of the hospital. Her cousin, Celia, died of the flu when she was around eleven. She never got over it. I'm afraid. But I never thought she would leave Spike like that." 

Jenny sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She headed upstairs to tell Tara and Faith what had happened. She promised that she would call as soon as she knew something. She then left instructions with Joyce to call her if anything in either girl's condition changed and headed out to the hospital. 

Joyce watched the frazzled mother to be leave with a deep sense of sympathy running through her. She felt a slight tug on her sleeve and she looked down at her youngest. She held her arms open for Dawn, who cuddled close to her mother. "Mommy, how come I don't remember Celia?" 

"Hmm?" Joyce murmured, not really awake. 

"I said that I don't remember having a cousin named Celia." 

"You were young, baby. You were about five at the time. Don't worry too much about it." 

Dawn started to argue but saw her mother was falling asleep. The girl sighed and leaned against her mother. She absolutely certain that she didn't remember having a cousin named Celia. She prided herself on having a good memory. She could remember things from when she was three years old. So five wouldn't have been a big deal. She could remember every time her father had taken her to the park, every family vacation but she couldn't remember any mention of this mystery cousin. She sighed again in frustration. 

"Add one more thing to the mystery that is Dawn Summers," she muttered to herself. 

"I spy with my bionic eye something starting with an H!" 

"Oh I don't know," Cordelia groaned. "Could it be hospital?" 

"Someone's cranky," Xander ruffled the cheerleader's hair earning a growl. He retracted the hand quickly. Thankfully he was saved from any further retaliation by the sight of their very pregnant computer teacher rushing into the emergency room. She stalked over to the nurse and demanded to know where Spike was. The nurse simply pointed to where the three teens had been waiting and looked down at her paperwork. Jenny narrowed her eyes but joined them without complaint. 

"Oh if I wasn't pregnant, the pain I would put that woman through," Jenny muttered as she sat down next to Willow. "Have any of you heard anything?" they shook their heads indicating the negative and she settled down for the tedious task of waiting. Their party grew as Angel and Giles arrived soon. 

"I spy with my vampire eye something starting with…."

"Shut up or I'll stake you!" Cordelia snapped. Angel blinked but wisely kept his mouth shut. Her head shot up as she caught sight of Dr. Wilkinson coming back. She was followed closely by an orderly pushing Spike on a gurney. "Finally!" 

"Hi, I'm his father. What's going on? And aren't you kind of young to be a doctor?" 

"I assure you, Mr. Giles, I am old enough to be a doctor. Your son is very good hands. Now, everything is going to be fine. William is just another of the unfortunate souls in this town that's got the flu. He's got a dangerously high fever which is why he fainted." 

"He didn't faint!" Spike snapped, tired of the conversation that was going on around him and feeling more than a little out of it. "I was thrown by a rather large and unhygienic vampire into a bloody gate!" 

"Vampire?" 

Giles glared at his troublesome offspring and then turned a phony smile on the doctor. He squeezed Spike on the shoulder tightly. "Its best if you just play along. He's obviously delusional." 

"Oh, right of course. I knew that. Of course vampires aren't real." Angel tried not to snort and failed miserably. Cordelia stomped on his foot. "Well we're moving William to a room near the children's ward. He is still a minor, but I understand how uncomfortable it would be to be stuck in the children's ward. I'll let you see him to his new room for a few minutes. But for a longer visit, you'll have to come back in the morning for visiting hours." 

"Wait a tic. You're not leaving me here!" Spike tried to sit up. 

"Will, calm down," Giles soothed, pressing him down. "You have to stay here, rest up and get better." 

"I can get better at home. You know in my bed! And not here, in the bed that is not my bed!" 

"What is it with him and his bed?" Xander mumbled. "It's not that comfortable." 

"Please, you can't leave me here. I can't. I don't want to be like Celia." 

Giles stared at his son confused. The wide, panic filled blue eyes were glazed over. He held his son's face in his hands gently. "Who is Celia?" 

"I can't. Please let me go!" 

Dr. Wilkinson reached into her pocket and injected Spike with a tranquilizer. The sick teenager's frantic struggles ceased almost immediately slumped forward in his father's arms. He quietly mumbled Buffy's name before giving into the darkness. Giles held his son and Jenny put a hand on his shoulder. 

"But who is Celia?" 

Buffy walked down the hallways quietly. It was late and the whole hospital was silent. As she crept stealthily to the room that she just knew he was in she tried to shake the familiarity of the corridor. She shuddered remembering the dream that had driven her here. She had dreamed about that horrible day when Celia died. She had woken up with the fear still etched in her heart. It was that that drove her here. She had to see him. Had to know that he was alright. She found his room from the directions that Xander had given her and saw that he was in a room alone. Buffy walked over to the bed and touched his face gently. He opened his eyes and smiled wanly when he saw who it was. 

"You're late," he whispered. Buffy laughed softly. "I knew you would get here."

"I'm so sorry," she cried. "I shouldn't have left you." 

"I know why though. I know about Celia." Buffy felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Spike pulled her closer. She crawled onto the bed next to him and lay with her head resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her body holding her close comforting them both. "I'm just glad you came." 

"I'm sorry it took me so long." 

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. That's all I need." 

"I so don't deserve you," Buffy looked up at him. 

"But you got me anyway," he grinned. "How did you find the room?" 

"Let's just say that Xander does not appreciate being woken up at three in the morning but when it comes to you, he'll do anything." 

"Yeah, the whelp is the best," Spike said around a badly concealed yawn. "I'm really happy you're here." 

"I know. Me too." She brushed a hand over his face gently. "Sleep now. I'll be here." 

Spike yawned again and nodded. "I know." She leaned up and brushed her lips against his softly. Spike closed his eyes and soon his breathing had evened out. Buffy sat watching him for a few minutes. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead and winced at the heat coming from the smooth skin.

The slayer stood up and quietly went to the bathroom to wet a towel. As she was running the water, she heard the door to the room open once more. She turned the water off and listened. She could hear quiet murmuring but she could still feel that Spike was sleeping. She dropped the wet towel and rushed out of the bathroom. And then she saw exactly what Spike had been hiding from her. Whether intentionally or not, Spike was hiding the fact that Drusilla was lurking around Sunnydale and more appropriately right now she was lurking over her boyfriend. 

She grabbed the vampire by the shoulder and threw her out into the hallway. She dragged the insane vampire far away from her boyfriend's room. Inwardly the slayer part of her cursed her stupidity at not bringing a stake with her. How was she supposed to know that she couldn't even visit her boyfriend in the hospital without having to stake something?

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over!" she hissed. 

Drusilla smiled at her. "You're a very naughty girl, Slayer. You took our little poppet away. But I know something you don't know." 

"Where your sanity's gone?" Buffy quipped. 

"Soon the world will turn topsy-turvy. What's yours will be mine and my family will be whole. My Spike will stand beside me and mummy and daddy will be so proud. And then we shall usher the world into Hell!" 

"You stay the hell away from Spike!" Buffy threw the vampire against the wall. "And Angel too. And the world too for that matter!" 

"You can't stop it, slayer. The stars have told me." Dru threw her head back and looked up. Buffy looked up as well and then shook her head at the futility of trying to understand the vampire. "One of your own will betray you and lead my Spike right to me. All I have to do is wait for it." With that Dru pushed Buffy away and sped away down the hall. The slayer exhaled and leaned against the wall. 

"Every time we see her, I get more and more creeped out!" she mumbled to no one as she headed down the corridor to tell Giles about what had happened. 

"Buffy?" 

Spike woke up and looked around the room. He could have sworn he heard her voice a few minutes ago. He sat up and fought against the wave of nausea that passed over him. He heard a little cough and turned his head towards the door. He was slightly startled to see a little girl standing there. She had long, curly brown hair and big, brown eyes. 

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be up, pet?" 

"Death is coming," she said in a voice a little above a whisper. "The grownups can't see it. But he's coming for you next." 

Spike's brow furrowed as the child turned to walk away after her threatening message. He shivered slightly and ran a hand over his face. When he had removed his hand he found that the vacant spot where the child was standing was no longer vacant, although he rather which it was. A tall, demonic looking man stood in the doorway watching him with a grotesque smile. He was dressed in head to toe black, complete with a black hat. His fingers, which were long and pointed at the tips, were clasped together as he stared at the sick youth in obvious delight. He then turned on his heels and strode after the little girl. 

"No!" 

Spike jerked awake and looked around the room wildly. He put a hand over his heart which was beating rapidly. "It was just a dream. Just a horribly, bad dream." He waited until he had his heart under control before attempting to sit up. He had to find Buffy. Just being around her would calm him down. He got out of bed and walked out the room. 

As he walked down the hallway, he could feel Buffy's memories blending with his once again. Spike wrapped his arms around himself trying to keep in a semblance of warmth as he continued to shuffle down the corridor. He paused as the double doors swung open and a couple of orderlies rushed past him with a small child on the gurney between them. He pressed himself against the wall as he heard two voices approaching. He recognized one as his doctor's. 

"Backer, you've got to stop this. What you're doing is unethical." 

"What's the matter, Karen?" his tone barely disguised his obviously negative attitude for the conversation. "Just mad because you didn't think of it first?" 

"You're a medical doctor, Ben. Why can't you see that what you're doing is wrong?" 

"Because its not. It's saving lives." 

"Like Susan?" 

"It's not a perfect system," Dr. Backer's voice now carried a hint of remorse. "But I know what I'm doing, Karen. I'm not just sitting back and doing nothing. I'm trying something. Too bad you can't say the same for yourself."  

With that Backer had stormed away leaving Dr. Wilkinson to shake her head sadly. She turned and entered one of her patients' rooms. Spike moved from out of the corner and narrowed his eyes. Something was going on and he definitely didn't like what it sounded like. He continued the way he had been going before the interruption when he saw the girl from his dream standing with a slightly older boy. They were holding hands and the little girl held a teddy bear in her arms. She looked up at Spike with her eyes wide open. 

"You're going to die." 

"What?" 

"You're going to die," she repeated calmly as if delivering death notices was something she was accustomed to. He shivered involuntarily and backed away from the creepy duo. As he continued to backpedal away he failed to notice the person that was rapidly approaching until a hand appeared on his shoulder. He jumped and whirled around to see Buffy. 

"You scared the hell out of me!" 

"What are you doing out of bed?" Buffy admonished. "Don't you know it's not safe for you to be roaming the halls?" 

"You know then?" 

Buffy nodded as she guided him back to his room. "I'm really going to die then?" 

"Of course not! I will never let that happen. I don't care what that crazy bitch says. Nothing is going to take you away from me." 

"A bit harsh there, pet. I mean it's not her fault she's weird." 

"First you hide that you knew she was here and now you're defending her!" 

"Knew she was here? I just met the kid tonight! And it wasn't even the best first impression one can make seeing as she told me I'm going to die." 

It was Buffy's turn to look confused. "We've got our wires seriously crossed. Why don't you tell me what you're talking about and then I'll go." After a few minutes the couple was up to speed on what they were both talking about and each was digesting the information. "Okay, so what are we going to do about this demon thing you saw?" 

"Who cares about that? What are we going to do about Dru?" 

"We aren't doing anything. Angel, Giles and I are all over that. You are going to take it easy until I know you're better. And don't even think you can hide it from me buddy!" 

"Alright, fine," Spike groaned. "This death thing, it could have just been my imagination." 

"Maybe," Buffy agreed. "But I believe you saw something. Maybe it's this Dr. Backer person that the children are seeing and they believe him to be death. It could be pretty scary knowing that a doctor wants to kill you." She stopped once she saw his eyelids drooping. She ran a hand through his hair. "Go to sleep. I'm not leaving your side until you're out of here. No one is going to hurt you." 

Spike nodded and closed his eyes. Buffy closed her hand over his and pulled their clasped hands up to her lips. She couldn't shake the memories of Celia's death. She was scared to close her eyes because if she opened them and Spike was gone, she honestly didn't know how she was going to be able to deal with that. 

Dr. Wilkinson entered her oldest patient's room quietly. A frown formed slightly on her lips when she saw that he wasn't alone. The blond girl had her arm draped over him protectively and it didn't take much for him to deduce that this was the infamous Buffy that hadn't shown last night. The frown turned to a smile as she gently nudged the girl. Buffy sat up and her eyes widened almost comically as she took in the doctor in front of her. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she ran a hand over her face sleepily. "I meant to be hiding by now." Dr. Wilkinson laughed softly.

"No, it's quite alright. You must be Buffy." 

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"He was muttering your name most of the night," the doctor replied with a comforting smile. She then moved to check Spike's vitals. "Hmm." 

"Hmm? Why do doctors say that anyway? Is that a good 'hmm' or a bad 'you're so going to die, hmm'?" 

"It means his fever has gone done and he's doing better. He should be out of here in a few days." 

"Oh then it's a very good 'hmm'," Buffy beamed down at her boyfriend, who was slowly stirring. The doctor excused herself and left the couple to their moment. "Good morning." 

"It is now," he replied. She leaned down and kissed him softly. "So I can get out of here soon, huh?" 

"That's what the doctor lady said." 

"Good, because I don't fancy having to spend the whole weekend in the hospital." He closed his eyes for a moment before focusing them on her. "You better get going, you've got school soon." 

Buffy groaned and laid down on him once more. "Ugh, do I have to? It's not any fun without you there. And my mind is only going to be on if you're safe or not." 

"It's daytime, luv. She isn't sane enough to figure out the sewer system. So I'll be fine until you get out of school. Dad is going to stay with me, I'm sure. So I'll be here until you get back."

"And I'll be back, I promise." 

Buffy reluctantly left the hospital. She ran home and made it to school just in time for homeroom. Once there she relayed the previous night's events to the Scoobies. They made a plan to meet in the library during any study breaks to research both the possibility of it being a demon and Dr. Backer and his questionable treatments. And on both fronts they found a …. 

"Whole lot of nothing," Willow sat back in her seat with a frown. "I can't find anything worth convicting Backer on. His methods have been questioned before but nothing was ever made to stick." 

"So that doesn't rule out the possibility that the guy is pure sleaze, right?" 

"It sounds like you want this guy to be the bad guy," Cordelia pointed out. She looked up at her best friend. "I guess it would be easier if he was just a normal guy and not a demon." 

"I don't like leaving Spike alone with a potential demon on the loose." 

"Okay what were his exact words again?" 

"It was the little girl. She told him that death was coming and that he couldn't stop it. It was coming for him next. She also told him that grownups couldn't see it." 

"Is it just me or are little girls just extra creepy now because of 'The Ring'?" Xander shook his head. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day. "Alright, I say we just head over to the hospital now. I'm sure Giles could use some relief." 

"Alright but tonight, Xander, you and me are going to stay at the hospital. Cordy and Willow stay on standby in case we need you." 

"Alright chief!" they both mock saluted her. "Right then, let's go see the invalid." 

Spike stretched as he sat up. He glanced down at Buffy who was in the previous night's position in his bed. A smile curved his lips as he watched his slumbering girlfriend. He slid out the bed careful not to jostle her and headed towards the hallway. He was barely out the door when he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked down and found Xander looking up at him with an admonishing look in his eye. 

"And where are you going little boy?" 

"To take a walk," he grumbled shaking Xander's hand off. "I'm bored! I haven't been allowed to leave this room since yesterday." 

"Well with your psycho stalker on the loose, do you blame us?" 

"Come on, whelp. I just want to take a walk down the hall. Make sure all the kids are still alive you know?" 

Xander rolled his eyes. "Alright, but I'm coming with." 

"Wouldn't have it any other way." 

The two friends started down the hallway not really headed anywhere in particular. Xander looked over at Spike as they walked and smiled. Since the bleached blonde had come into his life things had been anything but normal but he realized he wouldn't have it any other way. He also realized that with graduation looming quite close on the horizon, it was probably one of the last adventures they would have together. 

"You're quiet," Spike said breaking the silence between them. 

"I just realized that you and the girls will be heading off to college soon and I'm not." Xander sighed at the end of his confession. He had always known that one day he would be left behind and it was his secret fear. Spike glanced over at him in concern. 

"Why don't you just go to college then?" 

Xander snorted. "Sorry, but not all of us are lucky enough to have the Council of Watchers paying for us to get an education. My parents think it's a waste of money for me to go to college. They want me to learn something practical like carpentry or something." 

Spike scoffed. "You have way too much potential to waste it on just carpentry. If your parents can't see that then they're a bloody waste of flesh. But I want you to know something whelp. Even if you don't go to college, it's not the end of the Scoobies."

"Isn't it? I mean I don't think anyone has really given it any serious thought but everyone has gotten accepted to different schools. We're going to scatter as soon as school is over. Willow got accepted to Yale, you got accepted to Cambridge." 

"How did you know about that?" 

"I saw you trying to hide the letter. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. But you might want to consider it. Your dad told me that was your dream school." 

"Nah, not anymore" Spike stretched. "I'm going to good old Sunnydale University. I can't leave my dad alone in a house full of women. Faith, Jenny and that new baby would kill him if he didn't have me around." 

"So you're sticking around town?" Xander winced at the desperation in his voice. 

"We're best mates for life, whelp. Nothing is ever going to change that." 

"Right," Xander smiled. He wiped discreetly at his eyes but knew that Spike saw. His grin got a little bigger. "Where are we going anyway?" 

"Dunno. Just started walking, wait… do you hear that?" Xander rolled his eyes and pointed to his ears. "Right, vampire hearing." He motioned for Xander to follow him. The two boys snuck into the darkened children's ward and soon Xander could clearly hear what Spike was hearing. 

"Backer?" Spike nodded and led him straight to the sounds. Their eyes widened as they saw Dr. Backer leaning over the body of one of his patients preparing to inject him with something. Before either one of them could react, Dr. Backer was suddenly slashed across the back. 

"What the hell was that?" 

Spike blinked as his eyes as he saw the same demonic figure flicker in and out of his sight. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the figure was gone. But he knew that was what was attacking the doctor. 

"Xander, protect the kid." 

His friend nodded and rushed into the room to comfort the boy who had just woken up. The kid pointed in terror at the invisible force that was currently flinging the doctor around the room. Spike tried to concentrate on sensing whatever it was and finally moved an arm out to block its path. Unfortunately, the demon was counting on this and used the movement to throw him across the room. Spike slumped against the door. 

"Oh, man, not good, not good," Xander muttered. The boy started to struggle away from Xander's grasp. "What? What is it?" 

"He's coming over here!" the kid shrieked. 

"Really? Where is he now?" Xander gasped as he felt a hand around his throat. "Oh, right here." He cried out as he was thrown in a similar fashion next to Spike. The last thing he saw before his eyes shut was the sight of Dr. Backer's lifeless body being dragged down the hallway. 

Giles paced nervously in front of his son's bed. He was alternating wringing his hands and cleaning his glasses. He had been doing so ever since Buffy had relayed the previous night's events to the watcher. The two in question sat with ice packs on their sore heads. 

"How much longer do you think he is going to do that?" 

"He can go all day," Spike shook his head and winced. Buffy took the ice pack from his hands and held it over the bruise. She rubbed the back of her own head which was throbbing slightly. 

"What were you thinking? Trying to take on an invisible demon by yourselves?" 

"He wasn't invisible to that kid," Xander pointed out. "The kid could see him perfectly well." 

"I saw him for a little bit. He flickered in and out before disappearing completely. Maybe it's because I'm too grownup." 

"Will, you'll never grow up," Tara retorted. She held her head in her hands and leaned against the bed still frowning. This was the first day she was allowed to visit her twin in the hospital and she was slightly regretting it. She was definitely wishing she was back at the house with Faith, who was still too sick to leave. 

"So this kid saw the demon? I wonder if any of the other kids have seen it." 

"I know that creepy little bint definitely saw it," Spike replied. All conversation ceased, however, when Dr. Wilkinson walked into the room. Her eyes were red and Xander realized with a slight gasp that the two doctors might have been a little more than just colleagues. Suddenly he felt a little more sympathy for the deceased doctor. 

But Dr. Wilkinson shook off her personal grief as she approached her patient. "How are you feeling this morning, William?" 

"A lot better, actually." 

"Well that's good. Because I'm releasing you today." Spike's eyes lit up. "Oh before I forget, one of the children drew this and wanted you to have it. Ryan said that you would understand. Although I certainly don't." 

Spike took the picture and clearly saw what about it was disturbing to the doctor. It featured the demon that both he and Ryan had seen last night in the process of killing Dr. Backer. Spike forced himself to cough abruptly startling everyone. 

"Suddenly I'm not feeling so good anymore." 

"Really? I thought you were on the mend." 

"No, maybe I should stay another day. Just to be on the safe side." 

The doctor looked a little shocked but finally nodded. "If you really want to. I don't see any harm in it." she then headed out the room shaking her head in confusion. 

As soon as she was gone, Buffy, Tara, Giles and Xander were staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "What was that about?" 

"That kid sent me this because he knows I can help. I think the reason I saw the thing last night flicker in and out was because I wasn't a hundred percent better. I think it's the fever that causes it." 

Giles took the picture and then folded it up. "Tara, you come with me and we'll research this thing. I know I've seen it somewhere before." 

"Right, we'll sneak into Backer's office and see if there is anything in there that screams 'please, monster come kill me'." 

"Ah, right then," Giles merely nodded and left with Tara trailing him. 

"So what does this one do?" 

Giles sighed and repressed the urge to throw something at Cordelia. He knew the girl was trying to help and genuinely interested in the demons that they were studying but he wasn't in the mood for her questions. 

"It asks a thousand asinine questions of the one of whom it is working with so that absolutely nothing gets done!" 

"Wow, they have a demon for everything!" 

"This is it," Tara's voice stopped her father from doing something that Cordelia might later regret. "_Der_ _Kindestod_. It targets children in particular. Only people suffering from high fevers can see him. It kills its victims by sitting on their chests and sucking out their internal organs. It uses this to regenerate its own body." 

"How Nightmare on Elm street. Is there anything in there on how to kill this thing?" Cordelia asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Tara shook her head. "Well that presents a problem. How is Buffy going to kill this thing if she can't even see it?"

A half an hour later, that same question was being pondered over by Buffy, Willow, Xander and Spike. The four friends had finished looking through Backer's office and had found that the doctor was injecting the children with a strain of the fever in an attempt to get the children's bodies fighting back. It was for the most part working.

"I've got an idea. So basically these kids, and I, could only see it because we all had fevers, right?" Spike looked to Willow. The redhead nodded. "Remember before I passed out, Buffy was showing symptoms of being sick because of the bond between us. What if I were to inject myself with that fever again. Buffy should be able to see the demon and be able to kill it." 

"No, you are not making yourself sick again. You just got better!" Buffy protested. 

"Alright, pet. We'll just sit back and let this demon kill a whole bunch of sick children," Spike sat back in his bead. "No problem as long as I'm healthy right?" 

Buffy narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ever since Giles had relayed the information to them, she had been trying to find a way to kill this thing that didn't involve Spike. This was the only way. And now that she was certain that this was the thing that killed Celia, she knew what she had to do. 

"Alright, let's get this over with." 

The four Scoobies then snuck back into Dr. Backer's office and found the samples. After Willow diluted it, Spike drank the virus. Within minutes he was feeling dizzy and weak. Xander locked an arm around his waist. Buffy took a deep breath concentrating on linking enough with Spike to be able to see the demon and avoid being sick herself. She could feel the headache building in her head and knew she was in. 

"Okay, let's do this." 

"And after Willow distracted the guard, we snuck downstairs, found the kids, Buffy killed the Kindestodthingy and then Spike passed out like a big sissy!" the end of the story was slightly muffled by a pillow being flung into his face. He lowered the pillow and glared at Buffy, who was smiling smugly. 

"No one calls my man a sissy," Buffy stuck her tongue out. "Besides he swallowed the flu. I'd say that was pretty brave." 

"See it was brave," Spike grinned as he sat up. Faith handed him a bowl of soup and he took it hesitantly. "You made this?" 

"Yes, but Jenny showed me how!" the younger slayer defended herself. "Just try it. I want to know if it's any good." 

"That's never an incentive to try something, sis." 

But the venomous glare being thrown his way left not room for argument. He took a sip slowly and found that it was actually good. He nodded as he lifted another spoonful. 

"Yes! Jenny, he's actually eating it!" she all but bounced down the attic stairs. Jenny was waiting at the foot of the stairs. Ever since Faith had felt better she had an excess of energy. So Jenny had suggested teaching her how to make the soup. And evidentially the consequences weren't as dire as any of them had predicted. Her future stepmother smiled and accepted the hug that the girl was giving her. "Thank you!" 

"No problem, sweetie. It was good practice for when I'm a real mom." 

Faith chewed on her bottom lip. "Just so you know. I really consider you my mother. I'm not like Spike or Tara. I don't have another woman to compare you to. In my heart, you are my mother." Jenny saw the truth reflected in the girl's eyes. She found herself fighting the urge to cry and instead pulled the girl to her again. 

"If you must know I think of you as a daughter too," Jenny kissed her on the forehead. Just then the phone rang. Giles stuck his head out of his office and waved in her direction. "Now go on, making me be all mushy. You know how dangerous that can be." 

"Tell me about it. I think stock in Kleenex rose that week!" Faith shot back before heading back up the stairs. Jenny shook her head and picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Elena." 

Jenny instantly tensed at the usage of her real name. She took the phone into Tara's bedroom which was the closest and sat down heavily. "Uncle Eli. What is it?" 

"You know what is happening soon, don't you, Elena? Are have you forgotten while playing house?" 

"I'm not playing house," Jenny snapped. "And I go by the name Jennifer now." 

"If only your mother could see you now." 

"She would be proud. You know she hated this as much as I do." 

"You're a disgrace to your family," Eli hissed. Jenny felt a chill race down her spine. "To align yourself with that creature is madness and you know it. Soon the curse will be over and his true nature will be revealed. Your job, Elena, was to guard the monster until that time. But now you have befriended him. Someone who destroyed our clan." 

"Uncle, he has spent years atoning for what he has done. He has done so much good. If you and the elders could just see what he has done…." 

"Enough. You have obviously made your choice. I only hope that when the time comes you do not live to regret this decision." 

"The time will not come," Jenny swore. "I will find a way to prevent the curse from being lifted. I will find a way to bind his soul permanently." 

"Have you lost your mind? You would help this creature? You would choose him over your family?" 

"Angel is a part of my family. Goodbye, Uncle Eli." 

Jenny hung up the phone and shook her head sadly. Time was running out. If she was going to find a way to do this then she had to do it soon. If her family was calling that meant that the time for the curse's end had to be near, too near. She shuffled into the hallway just in time to bump into her fiancé. 

"Who was that?" 

Jenny smiled up at him. "No one important." 

Elias Calendar paced to and fro in the cheap motel room outside of California. Soon the monster Angelus would be released as was part of the curse. He would be released and then after a time cursed once more. It was the true effect of the curse. To make him feel guilt for all of eternity. But now that headstrong niece of his was going to ruin it all. He raked a hand through his hair and sighed once more. 

Suddenly there was a piercing scream that shattered the calm night. Elias looked out the window for the source of the sound and found a body was being hurled through his window. He stepped back and narrowly avoided the glass shards that were flying everywhere. He had not long to wonder what had caused this for no sooner had he looked up, two vampires were coming inside. 

"Well you must be Elias," the blonde vampire said with a twisted smile. "Is this the one?" 

"Oh yes, mummy. He is the one that knows when Daddy will come back to us." 

"I shall tell you nothing." 

"Oh but you already have. And what you don't tell us, well, we'll just have to find out from your very lovely niece. I think you should work with us, Eli, old buddy. We all want the same thing here. We want Angelus back. You want the curse over as well. We can help him wreak enough havoc and mayhem that when you replace the curse, he'll go crazy with the guilt. We have a common goal here. So I don't see why we can't just work together here." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Just get your niece here for a little meeting," Darla grinned. "That's all. We just want to talk to her for a little bit. But for some strange reason, we're persona non gratis with that whole little group." 

"You won't hurt her, will you?" 

"Of course not," Darla feigned hurt. "Scout's honor." She held out a hand.

"Then we have a deal," Elias shook her offered hand. "I will call her and arrange a meeting for a week from now." He stepped out the room to make the phone call on a payphone leaving the two vampires alone in his room. 

"But mummy, you were never a scout." 

"No, but I ate one once," Darla smirked again. "Don't worry. That gypsy witch will give us what we need or else. And Angelus will be my side once more. And you'll even get your little bleached blonde cabana boy to boot." 

Drusilla giggled and clapped her hands. "What will we do with the little gypsies when we're done?" 

Darla rolled her eyes. "Kill them, duh, Dru. Do I have to explain everything?" she cocked her head to the side. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I do. Come on. We're expecting company soon." 

*See, I told you things were going to get a little bit darker. I'm also saying this now expect the next chapter probably in like another two weeks. That's probably, realistically how I'm going to be able to update, once every two weeks. I'm soooo swamped with work. It sucks being a psychology major. We have to read soooo frickin much! Ugh. Alright enough complaining… reviews below... ciao for now. 

**Imazdi**: I've been inspired once again by your reviews. Your wish to see Lindsey is coming up. It's not going to be huge, but I think it'll be enough to get you through the story until he comes in bigger. So yup expect to see him coming up soon. And isn't he just adorable now on Angel? Sigh… stupid Eve… anyway... thanks for reviewing. 

**Jenna**: Hey, I haven't been able to catch up on your story yet. I'm hoping this weekend I can. I've been dying to catch up. But I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yeah, the newest Scooby is set to arrive next chapter, although I don't think anyone is gonna like how…. That was my evil hint. Hehe, next chapter will be up soon though so don't worry. Ciao for now. 

**Courtney**: You know thanks to you guys my brother walks around thinking he is the most imaginative person alive. Of course even I couldn't have come up with that Christmas tree thing alone, so maybe he is. But that was my favorite part too. Glad you enjoyed. 

**Missypiggyau**: Yes, the Spuffy have fallen away from me. But I hope this chapter made up for that. The story started off as centrally being about them but I felt that wasn't fair to the other characters who are so great. So I kinda put my favorite couple in the background to give the others some time to shine. They'll be back in the foreground real soon though so no worries. Glad you liked! 

**Reina**: I don't plan on finishing this for a long time, lol. I honestly don't have a foreseeable ending for it. But maybe one day I will. Hmm, but sure if you want I can send you the story in one big file. Just let me know if you want me to wait or just send you what I have now. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so much though. Ciao. 

**Ekwy**: I spelled your name wrong! Sheesh, you would think that after like a thousand reviews, I would spell it right! I blame Aleve Cold and Sinus. It makes my head all weird like and things like Christmas trees that come alive make sense! The official stance on the Christmas tree is that it wasn't a demon. It was just an evil Christmas tree… I don't know either, hehe. Oooh chocolates for me?? Yay! Hope you liked this chapter. And I know I spelled your name right this time! Haha! 

**LittleDrusilla**: Yeah not enough Spuffy, I know, I know. But I wanted the other characters to get some story time. They've had their share and its over. LOL. I hope this chapter had enough Spuffy goodness for ya. And as for Anya, well I don't know. It's kinda touch and go with that one. So we'll just have to wait and see. 

**Ms.Trick**: I'm glad you loved the chapter. It was funny. I thought it was crap but now that I'm feeling a bit better, that part with the Christmas tree was too bizarre to not be funny. I really must thank my brother, one day. Any who, glad you liked the Angel/Cordy moments. They're my favorite couple right after Spike/Buffy, naturally. Hope you liked this chapter. 

**Vampgrlwicca**: Aww, my friend can't tan either. But she has the bad luck of being really blond so a lot of people think she's albino. It's not really funny but we're the sick kinda people who laugh at things like that. I'm glad you were giddy about the visions and the miracle being Angel and Cordy's. I couldn't resist adding Doyle in there. I mean I know he's dead but he lives on in my heart! So cliché *rolls eyes* lol. Yeah I definitely love Faith more than Buffy. Trust me everyone will have a happy ending as far as couples are concerned. Whether Xander stays with Faith or moves on with Anya is a different story. I'm thinking about because I do plan on introducing a certain rogue demon hunter and I'm contemplating how he would work with Faith. Let me know what you think. Oh and the sleepy Spike is directly based off of me. I'm soooo insanely stupid in the morning, it's so bad. I can't function before at least eleven in the morning. It's sad, I know. Ciao for now.  


	24. The Beginning of the End of the world!

**Author's Notes**: Hello. So nice to see you all again. Um, yeah just ignore me. My psych books have officially driven me insane. I think it's just becoming a proven fact that all psych majors are either insane when they start or they go insane because of it. I'm definitely getting there. So here is Chapter Twenty Four, which was brought to you on behalf of Three Days Grace and Maroon 5! Laterz.

Chapter Twenty Four

"Are you sure you'll be alright going alone?" Giles asked for what had to be the hundredth time. Jenny sighed and smiled with the patience of one who was in love. 

"Rupert, I'm not a child. I'm just pregnant. I'll be fine. My uncle wants to speak with me. We're estranged," she looked away from him at this point. "It'll only be gone for a few days, I promise. And then when I get home we can finally put the finishing touches on the baby's room." 

Giles wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what I would do I lost you." 

Jenny smiled and held his arms tighter. "You'd be strong. You'd miss me but you'd move on. Because that is what I would want you to do." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled up at him "But you happen to be in luck, Mr. Giles." 

"Really now?" 

"Yes because I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon," Jenny smirked before planting a soft kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss and only broke away when he heard the squeals of disgust coming from the hallway. 

"Ewww, get a room!" Faith wrinkled her nose as she stood in the threshold of their bedroom. Spike and Tara stood behind her also wearing similar faces of displeasure and amusement. 

"In case you little brats didn't notice this is my room." 

"Well then in that case close the door or something. I'm trying to pretend that my parents don't have an active sex life! It's bad enough in a few weeks we're going to have a living breathing reminder of it!" Spike managed to get out before Giles threw a pillow from the bed at the trio in the doorway. "Jenny, your uncle is downstairs waiting for you." 

'Thank you," Jenny turned to Giles. He was giving her that look again. "I'll be back, Rupert." 

"Why can't you tell me what this is all about?" Giles asked her concerned. Something didn't seem right. She had never mentioned having any family and now suddenly this uncle had appeared needing to talk to her. Something seemed off to him. 

"Because there are some things about me that you won't like to know," Jenny pressed a finger over his lip stopping his protests. "You wouldn't like them because I don't. I hate them. But I'm going to talk to my uncle and make things right. I'll be back on Tuesday the latest." 

"Alright then," Giles sighed. "There is nothing I can do to convince you to stay?" 

"Nope." He picked up her bag and followed her downstairs. They found that Jenny's uncle was hovering in the doorway, not stepping in, despite the fact that Tara had invited him more than a few times. Spike was leaning against the staircase watching him with clear mistrust in his eyes. Faith was also glancing in his general direction. 

"Uncle Elias, this is my fiancé, Rupert and I'm sure you've met his children, William and Tara, and our adopted daughter, Faith," Jenny put an arm around the younger slayer. Her uncle merely looked them all over and nodded. 

"Friendly bastard isn't he," Spike muttered. Giles nudged him in the ribs but found he was very much in agreement. 

"Come Jennifer," he said the name as if it were a curse. "We have to go." Jenny rolled her eyes and bid her family goodbye. Tara suddenly felt a wave of sadness roll over her and she threw herself into Jenny's arms. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" 

"Nothing, I just," Tara trailed off. "I love you." 

"Oh, I love you too. You're starting to act worse than your father," she grinned. Then suddenly she looked Tara in the eye. "If I'm not back in time, there is a disk in my top drawer. It has everything you need to know." 

"Back in time for what?" 

"You'll see," Jenny replied, kissing her on the forehead softly before following her uncle outside. 

Spike swallowed sensing what his twin was feeling. He closed his eyes and looked away from the closing door. There was no way he was going to accept that that might be the last time he saw Jenny alive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that was your family," Elias said. Jenny turned her head towards her uncle. Estranged wasn't exactly the word she would use to describe her relationship with the man driving her to god only knew where. She had turned her back on their clan the minute she had seen the devotion that Angel had shown what would soon be her family. She had seen a centuries old vampire sit by the bedside of a then sixteen year old telling him jokes, stories and anything to keep his mind off pain. She saw him cry, laugh and support a group of teenagers. There was no way she could take him away from them. 

"Yes," she answered finally. "That is my family. And so is Angel." 

Elias tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "You haven't changed, Elena." 

"Jennifer. It's my name now. Deal with it." 

Her uncle muttered in disgust and kept driving. Jenny sighed and leaned back in her seat. She felt like she was a child again being told that her behavior was unacceptable and disgraceful. She crossed her arms over her chest. Just then she felt the baby kicking. It was more than just the usual movement. It felt like the baby was scared. Jenny regarded her uncle out the corner of her eye. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To meet up with some friends of mine." 

"What friends?" 

her uncle didn't answer. Jenny took a deep breath. Something didn't feel right here. Something was definitely not right. As they grew closer to their destination, the more anxious the kicking grew. She rubbed her stomach protectively and then looked skyward. "Whatever happens to me," she said in a low voice. "You better make sure nothing happens to my family." 

Elias shifted in his seat. "I will." 

She nodded and looked out the window at the scenery going by. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cordelia sat up straight and put a hand over her racing heart. Something had woken her up but at the moment she couldn't think of what it was. She looked around her darkened room in confusion. Everything in her bedroom looked so unfamiliar. She spent no time in there since Doyle had died. The room she had slept in since she was born felt alien to her. Only one thing in the room gave her any sense of comfort but at the moment it was causing a knot was to form in her stomach. She held a hand out and ran her fingertips over the picture on her nightstand gently. It was one of her, Doyle and Angel together. It was a picture she treasured above everything else. 

And then she remembered what had woken her up. It was a feeling that Angel needed her. Something was wrong. She picked up the phone and dialed Angel's number. She listened with baited breath for the vampire to pick up. "Hello?" 

"Oh thank god, you're alright?" 

"Cordy?" the voice on the other line was muffled slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why? What's wrong? Do you need me to come over?" 

"No, no," she smiled slightly. "I had a nightmare or something. It's nothing. Just go back to sleep. I don't want to deal with a cranky vampire. It was nothing."

"You sure? You want to sleep over here tomorrow night?" 

"Yeah, I'd like that," Cordelia ran a hand through her hair. "Sorry I woke you up." 

"It's nothing. anytime," Angel replied through a yawn. "Talk to you tomorrow?" 

"It is tomorrow, stupid vampire," she laughed softly. "Good night." 

"Night." 

Cordelia placed the phone back on the hook with a relieved smile. It was good to know that sometimes her dreams were just that, dreams. Suddenly she felt sharp pain in her heart that caused her to grip the sides of her nightstand tightly. The table rattled and her prized picture crashed to the floor. After the pain had passed slightly she leaned over to see the damage rendered. There was a crack in the glass directly over Angel's face. 

"Or maybe they're not." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike ran a hand through his hair trying to process what the three girls in front of him where talking about. He knew that they were speaking English. Or at least he was almost sure they were speaking English. At this point the words were sounding more like gibberish than anything. It was early. Very early in the morning. He craned his neck to get a better look at the clock and saw that it was way too early on a Saturday for him to be up much less intelligent. Finally he shook his head and headed back to bed. 

"Is he always this delightful in the morning?" 

"No," Faith shook her head. "Sometimes he sets things on fire." 

"Only that one time," Tara corrected. She smiled at the wide eyed disbelief on Cordelia's face. The older twin shrugged. "We don't like to let him near anything flammable, sharp, pointy, possibly destructive before the sun rises. He's a bit, well, um, what's the word I'm looking for here?" 

"Stupid?" Faith supplied.

"Yeah, stupid works. So what are you here so early? I thought you didn't rise before Saturday morning cartoons were over." 

"What? I can't just visit one of my dear best friends?" Cordelia faked irritation. "I just don't think we spend nearly as much time together as we should during the school hours and ack!"  Tara rolled her eyes and shoved a waffle in her mouth, effectively cutting off her mini rant. Cordelia smiled around it and bit into it. "Alright, mmm, this is good. Anyway, I had a nightmare that I think might have been a vision. A vision about Angel. And it's not good." 

"So what do you want us to do?" 

"I need all of Giles' books on Angelus," Cordelia replied around bites of her breakfast. "Also I called Willow and Anya and told them to meet me over here." 

"Willow, I get. She is big with the research but why Anya?" 

"Hello she is like thousands of years old. She must have heard about big bad Angelus in her time. Plus I know she gets up early and has been bored out of her mind lately. Come to think of it why are you two up anyway?"

"This genius," Tara rolled her eyes at Faith. "Decided that waiting until the last possible minute to do her art history project was a good idea. That's what we were going to do this morning but this sounds loads better." 

"But Tara!"

"But Tara nothing. that is what you have a boyfriend for. Drag Xander to the museum with you." 

"He and Spike planned some stupid guy bonding crap today, that's why I asked you to come with me!" 

"I was a last resort?" 

Faith laughed nervously. "What is the answer that will get you to come with me to the museum tonight?" Tara narrowed her eyes before shaking her head. Cordelia bit back a giggle. If ever she wanted siblings she only had to look at her friends and see why being an only child was a blessing.

 Just then the doorbell rang. Cordelia started to answer it but Tara held her back. She arched an eyebrow but turned in time to see Spike stumble blindly down the stairs to open the door. "Do you guys just sit around watching him in the morning for fun?" 

"Is it our fault dad won't pay for cable?" Tara shrugged. She smiled happily as her girlfriend and Anya walked into the kitchen followed closely by a stumbling, still half asleep, Spike. She grabbed her twin's hand and guided him to a seat. "Sit before you hurt yourself or someone else." 

He nodded and sat down at the table next to her. in a matter of minutes, he was passed out on the table. Tara shook her head. 

"So exactly what were you looking for, Cordy?" 

"Any information about Angel. I know it's a bit vague but something in there might explain to me this bad feeling I've been getting." 

The three other girls nodded and began to dig through the stack of books Tara had piled up. After a couple of hours, Spike woke up fully and helped out some. It was some time later that Cordelia finally came across something that seemed to leap out at her. It referenced the end of Angelus' reign of terror and the beginning of the Angel they knew and loved.  

"The curse," she said. Her friends looked up at her. "The clan that cursed him. they did it because he killed the leader's daughter. The curse was supposed to make him feel the guilt of his centuries of crimes." 

"Oh, I know that clan," Anya nodded. "They're very technologically advanced nowadays." 

"Really? You know them like you could find them?" 

Anya arched an eyebrow. "You don't need to look very far to find one. Three of you live with one." 

Faith exchanged glances with the equally confused twins. "Jenny?" 

"Yes, but I think her real name is Elena Jennifer Calendar," Anya sipped at her coffee. "Her clan was supposed to guard the vampire with a soul. I'm not sure why exactly but I know she is definitely one of them." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Because cursing a vampire like Angelus was the ultimate form of vengeance. Her clan is closely watched by D'Hoffryn. He likes it when mortals do things like that." Anya sighed. "I just assumed that you all knew who she really was." 

"Well you assumed wrong," Spike groused. "She lied to us all this time." 

Cordelia let out a small gasp as she continued to read the book in front of her. "I know why they were supposed to guard Angel. The curse had an ending date." 

"When is it?" 

"You mean when it was," Cordelia swallowed. "As of this morning, our brooding, soul having vamp boy when down south and his bad ass alter ego has come out to play." 

"How could Jenny not tell us?" Faith shook her head sadly, feeling betrayed. 

Sudden recognition filled Spike's head. The same thought struck Tara at the same time. They both raced upstairs to find the disk. When they returned, Faith had already told Willow to boot up her computer. 

"Do you guys want some privacy for this?" Willow asked hesitantly as she started to run the disk. 

"Whatever is on there may tell us how to get Angel's soul back. We need to know. I don't think we have a choice in the matter." Willow nodded firmly and opened the file. 

It contained a letter from Jenny, explaining everything from who she really was to what she knew about Angel's soul. She went on to tell them how from the day she met Angel she had researched a way to bind his soul. she went on further to say that her clan was adamantly against that and she knew that soon they would be coming for her. she left the spell to restore his soul at the bottom of the letter in case something happened to her preventing her from doing it herself. There was also a message telling them that most of the supplies could be found in her closet, some they would have to buy for themselves. 

By the time the gathered Scoobies were finished reading the letter, it was mid afternoon. Faith sat back in her seat trying very hard to digest the information. Beside her, Spike and Tara were doing the same. She knew that they were both feeling betrayed and slightly insulted that they hadn't seen it from the very beginning. She was feeling the same thing. 

"So what do we do?" she finally asked, breaking the silence. 

"First, we call Xander and Buffy and tell them what's going on in case Angel tries to contact either of them. Then we get the rest of the spell ingredients," Cordelia ordered. The group looked at her in mild shock. "Hello, what are you waiting for? Get cracking! Spike, use that bond thingy you have and get that girlfriend of yours over here. Will, Tara, make with the mojo. Anya," she paused. "Try not to break anything Faith, call Xander." 

"Hold on, Cordy, what will you be doing while all this is going on?" Faith asked archly.

"Making sure Anya doesn't break anything!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darla paced back and forth nervously. Everything had to work because she couldn't pull this off without him. she knew that. The old gypsy hadn't been too hard to break. He was only too glad to talk about the curse. He was so trusting, even up to the minute she snapped his neck. She heard a muffled moan and turned her head towards their still bound and gagged hostage. Drusilla was twirling around in circles nearby, pausing every now and then to pat the woman's stomach. 

"Dru, honey, what did I tell about playing with your food?" 

"But there is a little one in there," Drusilla stopped twirling and immediately plopped down to the floor staring in fascination at the swollen stomach. "already she hums of power. She knows the stars. They'll be in her eyes. She glows with power and sweet dreams." 

"Um, right," Darla patted her on the head. "What about Angelus? Do you see anything about Angelus?" 

"Oh yes," she clapped. "Daddy is on his way here. He follows his heart to us, mummy. He follows the blood." 

"He better. I sure as hell left enough of it. who knew gypsy's bled so much." Darla shook her head pleased with this fact and continued to watch out the window. Suddenly there were hands on her shoulders turning her around roughly. She looked up into the eyes she had longed to see for a century. "Angelus." 

"Missed me?" 

"Terribly," she pulled him down for smoldering kiss. "It's been too long." 

"Its good to be back," Angelus grinned.

Drusilla giggled happily and hugged Angelus from the back. He grimaced and patted the vampire on the head. "I got you a surprise," she whispered. He nodded slowly as she pulled something from a pocket on her doll's dress. It was a ring. She put the ring on his finger. "For you, daddy. Mummy didn't know. I wanted to surprise you."

"It's a ring, Dru," Darla snapped impatiently. "And it's not even his color." 

Angelus laughed softly and held the brunette closer to him. He held the ring out for inspection. "You don't know what this is, do ya darling?" 

"It's a really ugly ring that Dru found somewhere." 

"It's the Gem of Amara." Darla's eyes widened. She held onto his ring clad finger and touched the stone in awe. "With this in my possession, I'll be unstoppable. Even with two slayers on my case." He grinned in satisfaction. Slowly he realized that he wasn't alone with just Darla and Dru.  He turned his head towards Jenny. "Why is she still alive?" 

"I saved her for you. Figured you want to kill her personally." 

Jenny's eyes widened as the vampire approached her. she shook her head and silently pleaded for him to spare her life and the life of her child. For one moment they locked eyes. Angelus narrowed his eyes and turned away in disgust. 

"I've got a better idea. How about we show this town a little hell?"

"What do we do with her?" 

"Feed off her if you want to but leave her alive. I want them all to be alive to see this." 

"What did you have in mind?" 

"Well, baby, what do you think about checking out a little art at the museum?" 

Drusilla watched the two vampires stroll out the door with a small smile. She then turned her demonic features on Jenny. "Daddy wants to keep you alive. Part of him still cares for you. My Spike cares for you and the little one. I want to know why. Maybe it's your insides they love?" Dru ran one of her sharp fingernails down Jenny's cheek drawing blood. She ran her tongue over the wound she made. "You taste sweet. Don't worry, poppet. This will only hurt a little." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles rubbed his glasses as he took in what the gathered teenagers were telling him. Part of him cursed his own blindness at not being able to recognize the deception that had had happened right in front of his own eyes. The other part of was worried about what this meant for his family now. Jenny could be in danger at the moment. Danger she put herself in by not trusting you enough to tell the truth, a voice in the back of his mind chided. He shook the voice off and focused on the teenagers in front of him. 

The entire teenage contingent of the Scooby gang was assembled in his living room all twitching and ready to get out and do something. Only the thing is none of them knew quite what to do. There was one ingredient of the spell that Jenny hadn't managed to get. The Orb of Thessula. "The Orb of Who?" 

"Exactly," Faith sighed and looked up at her equally frustrated and annoyed friends. "We don't where to find this orb or even what it looks like! The only person who does is missing! Face the facts here. We're screwed! We can't do this spell without Jenny." 

"And we have no idea where she is," Willow added. "Why didn't she warn us that this could happen?" 

"We'll be sure to ask her when she gets home," Spike replied looking at his father. The elder Giles nodded in gratitude. He had been worried, rightly so, about his children's reaction to this betrayal. But he could tell they weren't going to turn their backs on her. no doubt, they would be angry for weeks to come but they were going to hear her out. At least he hoped that they would get a chance to hear her out. 

Suddenly the phone rang, Spike sighed at the new distraction. He looked around the room and realized that they had left the cordless in the hallway. "Don't everyone get up at once. I'll go get it." 

"You do that," Faith muttered, knowing that Spike could hear her. Just as he was leaving the room, something on the television which had been on mute previously caught her eye. She turned up the volume so she could hear. 

'We have breaking news. The Sunnydale Art Museum has been robbed. The newest acquisition of a stone encasement has been stolen. The two guards on duty were killed. Reportedly drained of all their blood. We'll keep you updated as we get more details.' 

"Well there is a bright side to life," Faith grinned. "No art homework." She paused though as she saw the look on Giles' face. it was mirrored by Anya's own horrified look. "What?" 

"I recognize that encasement. Dear lord, it can't be." 

"It's the Hellmouth," Anya retorted dryly. "Why wouldn't Acathla's tomb be delivered right to the mouth of hell? It's fitting." 

"What in the name of all that is holy is an Acathla?" 

"An ancient demon," Giles removed his glasses. He stood up and opened one of his books to a picture of a demon with a sword through its chest. "He wanted what most demons want, to destroy the world. Acathla could open up a whirlpool that would draw everything in this world into the demonic reality beyond, where all non-demon life would suffer eternal torment."

Xander craned his neck to look at Anya. "I bet you're regretting meeting us now." 

"I've been regretting it for the past five months," she shot back. "Why should now be any different?" 

"Because we're all gonna die and you don't have that nifty demonic background to save your ass anymore." 

"Just rub it in, Xander. I don't think it could possibly hurt anymore. I don't want to die like this. Being mortal really sucks!"

"That's the spirit," Xander clapped her on the shoulder. "The team that fights back against the forces of evil together die horrible painful deaths together."

"Not helping, Xander," Willow warned. "So who do you think knows about Acathla?"

 "Any demon probably," Anya shrugged. "Its not uncommon knowledge. His story is like a bedtime story for little demons. 'be good and avoid virtuous knights with big, pointy swords, or you'll end up like Acathla'." 

"Once again that is way too much to know about the demon world," Buffy ran a hand through her hair. Her head was started to throb incessantly and she couldn't quite understand why. She massaged her temples in hopes of fending off the headache but that just seemed to make it worse. It was then that she realized it had been awhile since Spike had left to answer the phone. "Spike?" 

There was no answer. Tara was also starting to feel uneasy and followed the blonde slayer out the living room and into the foyer. The front door was open. Buffy stood at the threshold and peeked outside hoping to catch some glimpse of him through the darkness. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "He definitely left the house but I can't figure out why."

"Dad, we're going for a walk," Tara called out as she and Buffy left the house. Tara scanned the darkened streets trying to find some sign of him. "Spike? Are you out here? You better say something." 

They walked down the driveway and up the block. Just as they rounded the corner, they found him. he was huddled over something. They stepped closer and saw that it was a body. "Spike?" Buffy called out quietly. The closer to him that she got, the more she could feel a change in him. She turned, wondering if Tara had sensed the same thing but saw that the witch's eyes were focused on one thing: the body that lay in front of her brother. She fell to the floor in front of the prone figure.  

"Oh no, no, no," Tara murmured staring at the pavement in fear. "Jenny?" she pulled the woman into her arms. Two puncture marks stood out sharply on her too pale skin. She saw out the corner of her eye that Spike was rocking back and forth with the phone clutched tightly in his hand. Buffy dropped down beside him. She pried the phone from his grasp and called for an ambulance. Buffy then put her hands on his face trying to draw him out of this state of shock. 

"Spike, I need you to look at me, baby. Look at me," Buffy saw his eyes slowly focus on her and then dart down toward the ground. She released her hold on his face ad instead held onto his hands. "Tara, is she?" Buffy was almost afraid to ask. She let out a sigh of relief as Tara shook her head. 

"They nearly drained her, Buffy. I can feel it. She's so cold. But they didn't kill her. Who would do this to her?" 

"Dru," Spike finally spoke. "She did it because he told her to."

"Who told her to?" Buffy prodded. Spike swallowed. She squeezed his hand. "Who told her to do this to Jenny?" 

"He told me to come outside and find a little present. He said that it was a game. He said that this is only the beginning. and that by the end, we'll be welcoming the end. He said that we'll be begging him to do it." 

"Who, Spike? And do what?" Tara had to practically yell over the sound of the approaching sirens. 

"He's going to destroy the world. He's going to bring it straight to hell." He shuddered. "It's Angel. Angel is the one who told Dru to do this. It was Angel. And he said that it's only the beginning." 

Neither girl knew how to respond to this. Paramedics swarmed on them soon after and Giles had emerged from the house. He rode in the ambulance with Jenny, leaving the rest of them to follow behind. As soon as they were all gone, two figures emerged from the darkness. 

"Do you smell that?" Angelus grinned. "It's fear and despair." 

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch," Darla admitted. "So what else are you going to do? I know that look. is the part where we leave drawings to let them know just how close you can get to them?" 

"Darla, drawings?" he looked surprised. "Get with the times. Who needs drawings when you can have photographs? I find that they show the finer details so much better." He pulled a picture from his pocket and handed it to her. "Do you see the way her eyes widened in terror there just before Dru sunk her fangs in? I think this one's a keeper. And I know just where to put it." 

Later that night when the tired and utterly depressed Giles teens had returned and headed off to bed, Spike discovered the picture of his future stepmother being bitten by Drusilla on his bed. Beside it was a note. "Thinking of you and wishing you were here," Spike read with a growl. "Love Angelus and the family." Spike crushed the note in his fist. He looked out the window knowing that somewhere out there Angelus was lurking. "Bring it on, you bloody poof." 

Angelus grinned as the words reached his ears. This is going to be more fun that I imagined, he thought as he disappeared into the night. "Let the games begin." 

*I was so going to kill her. But I had a last minute change of heart. Then again, I'm not really too sure as to what is going to happen. What do you think? I'll leave it up to you. Also I need ideas on what Angelus can do. He's got to have a little fun before he opens up Acathla. Something so I can write some good Angel angst after the fact. So how should he torment the Scoobies? I'll respond to reviews next chapter. I didn't get a chance to this time. Sorry guys! I was busy trying to get this chapter up. Also wasn't Angel just so sad last week? Cordelia! *sob* Next week though, looks pretty interesting. Puppets always amuse me. Alright, I'm done. off to study some more and to start chapter 25. Later days!  


	25. Harsh Light of Day My Arse

**Author's Notes:**Wow, this chapter just kinda wrote itself. It was so easy to write for some reason. I think it's because of who is in this chapter. Who you ask, well read on.

Chapter Twenty Five

Cordelia sighed as her cell phone went off. She reached into her cluttered purse in search of the phone. Finally she found it and picked it up without seeing who it was. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Hello to you too, Spike," she grinned. "I'm on my way to school. I should be there in time for lunch, I promise. You guys alright?"

There was a slight pause as Spike let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, we're good, princess. Just get back here alright. I've got a bad feeling and the whelp here is feeling it too." Cordelia nodded knowing that he could probably just sense the motion. She had a similar ill feeling.

"I'll be there in ten. Don't worry. Bye." She turned the phone off and leaned back in the driver's seat. Under ordinary circumstances, Spike's paranoia would have been upsetting and bit annoying but they were no longer operating under normal circumstances.

She felt that familiar sharp pain whenever she thought of Angel. It had been a week since he lost his soul and he hadn't hesitated to find some way to let the Scoobies know he was thinking of them. It started with the picture of Jenny on Spike's bed. And soon other pictures followed. There would be pictures of them taking out the trash, or sleeping. Or even sometimes their parents. Cordelia shivered slightly and put her foot down harder on the accelerator. The sooner she got to school and was around her friends, the safer she would feel.

Finally she saw the school looming in the horizon. She pulled into the parking lot and quickly started to make her way to the courtyard she knew her friends would be eating lunch in. she was halfway across the lot when she felt a hand cover her mouth and drag her into a darkened alley. She thrashed against her assailant but he was stronger and bigger than her. Her eyes drifted down towards the familiar hand. There were two rings on his fingers. One was a green gem she had never seen before but the other was the ring that matched her own. She choked back a tear before stomping hard on his foot making him release her.

"Now, now, darling," he grinned at her. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Is this any way to treat an old friend?" she shot back. "Angel, why are you doing this?"

"The name's not Angel. It's Angelus. Your soul boy is gone. I suggest you come to terms with that."

Cordelia shook her head. "He isn't gone. I'll never believe that. I know that you're in there somewhere, Angel. And I will help you."

Angelus clutched a hand over his heart. "Well that was certainly touching. Well it would be if I cared."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes and searched for a scathing comment. However, one wasn't forthcoming as she finally noticed something. "You grabbed me in the daylight." Angelus winked.

"Give the girl a cookie," he pulled her closer. Cordelia pushed him way and landed on the floor. "Oh come on now, Cordy. That's just embarrassing. All that training and that's the best you can do."

"What do you want?"

"Just out here in the no longer vampire enflaming sun, letting you know that you're never safe. I can come and get you anytime I want and there's not a thing you can do to stop me."

"Well we'll give it a try anyway." Angelus barely had time to react as something heavy crashed down on his head. Cordelia looked up to see Spike offering her a hand up. She gladly accepted it and stepped away from the staggering vampire.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"I don't know how you're out in the sun, mate. Personally, I don't care. Just get out of here before I have to do something we'll all regret."

"Aw, you're so cute when you're trying to be bad," Angelus cooed. He smirked at them. "Don't worry. I'm leaving. I've got plans. Just felt like seeing my favorite girl for a little while. I feel that we've grown apart these past few days."

Spike closed his eyes and sighed. Cordelia tensed behind him but remained silent. When he opened his eyes again, Angelus was gone. He turned around and saw that Cordelia's resolve had quickly faded. She was shaking her head slowly and staring at the spot Angelus once stood in. "It's my fault."

"What?" he asked puzzled. "How is his attacking you, your fault?"

"No, no this, I mean all of it. That night I should have made him come over or I should have gone over there. I should have done something differently."

"If you had done anything differently you might have died, Cordelia. He could have killed you that night. or worse yet let Dru or Darla have a go at ya." He held her face gently in his hands. "I know it hurts, princess. It's killing me too. But he's not the same Angel anymore." Cordelia looked down and Spike didn't hesitate to pull the cheerleader into a hug. She held him tightly. "We'll get him back, Cordy. I promise you."

"But will we want him back is the real question," Cordelia whispered against his shoulder. He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eye. "Who is to say that he doesn't do something a bit more proactive than just following us around taking pictures? What's to stop him from trying to kill one of us? Can we really just forgive that?"

"You have to tell yourself that it's not Angel. Well not the Angel we love. It's the demon in him." Cordelia noticed the distant look in his eye. It suddenly hit her that Spike was worried about that happening to him one day. She hugged once more before following him back to the waiting Scoobies. Buffy was the first to pick up on their distress, Cordelia's visible and Spike's mental. Of course Anya was a close second and lacking in tact.

"Wow, you look like crap, Cordy," Anya commented as the two approached the table. Willow poked her on the arm. She shrugged. "Well she does with the runny mascara and messed up lipstick." She backed away from the glares being thrown her way. "I'm just saying…."

"What happened?" Buffy asked once Spike had sat next to her again. He rested his elbows on the table and looked at Cordelia.

"Angelus can play in the sun like the real boys and girls," Cordelia sighed as she plopped down at the table. "So now not only do we have to fear him at night, we also get to fear him in the daytime."

"I wonder how he can get around in the daytime. Cordy, did you notice anything on him that's he's never worn before?"

"Besides that shade of evil skeeve he's seems to be sporting full time lately, nothing," she shrugged. "Actually, come to think of it. He did have a new ring. It was green. Kind of pretty actually."

"Oh boy that's not good," Anya muttered.

"Comment from the former demonic peanut gallery?"

"That ring sounds like it's the Gem of Amara. It would render the vampire wearing the ring invincible. It would allow them to walk in the daylight and make it impossible to stake them."

"How about decapitation or fire?"

"Don't know actually."

"How about cutting off the finger, Frodo/Gollum style," Xander suggested. Anya shrugged again.

"I'd be willing to look into later." 

"Good," Willow nodded. "We gotta stay on top of things. With Giles and Jenny out of commission for the time being, we're pretty much the only thing that stands between Angelus and the whole world's destruction."

"Way to apply the pressure there, Red," Spike muttered. He rested his chin on his hand and sighed. He looked around suddenly noticing the empty spot beside Xander. His brow furrowed. "Where is Faith?"

"Right here!" a voice chirped happily behind him. He turned and glanced at his sister. She was smiling ear to ear which was odd thing to see lately. He peered over the top of his shades.

"You feeling alright?"

If anything, Faith's smile grew wider. She pulled a sheet of paper out of her book bag and slapped it onto the table. Xander pulled the sheet over and his eyes widened in shock and slowly a grin made its way across his face. He too looked up at Spike with the same wide smile that graced his girlfriend's face.

"They're really starting to scare me now," Anya stage whispered to Cordelia. The cheerleader nodded and pulled the paper over herself. She spluttered upon reading the words and showed it to Anya, who had a similar reaction. The cheerleader allowed herself to smile for the first time since Angel lost his soul. She looked up at Faith and Xander with a wide smile. "Well this must have ruined those little geeks' lives."

"What? What in the bloody hell is going on?" Spike snapped, annoyed, although happy to see his friends smiling once again. He grew even more agitated as the paper passed into Buffy and then over his head to Tara. Both girls had reactions similar to the others. Spike groaned and let his head thump against the table. Beside him Willow shrugged. She was just as clueless as to what was going on. Finally the pair were allowed to see.

"It's a graduation memo. What's the big deal about that," Willow looked at Faith curiously. The slayer nodded and indicated that she should read on. "Oh it lists the valedictorian and salutatorian. Oh my goddess."

"What?" Spike practically whined in frustration. Willow pointed to the two names. He smiled when he saw the valedictorian. "Oh congratulations, Red. You're valedictorian. Not that I wasn't expecting something like that."

"Were you expecting to be the salutatorian?" Willow pointed to the second name.

Spike's eyes widened as he saw his own name listed there. "Are you serious? There has to be some sort of mistake there. I'm the salutatorian?"

"It's probably not a mistake. Come on, Spike, what is your G.P.A?"

"Um, I don't know," Spike replied absently, still looking at the paper in shock.

"What's the lowest grade you've gotten in high school?" Xander tried again.

"A B+ in Physics because Crenshaw hates all men," Spike shrugged. He thought for a minute. "I guess that's my lowest grade. So that makes me the second smartest kid in this school?"

"Not saying a lot for the students of Sunnydale High is it?"

They all turned to the source of the voice. Spike narrowed his eyes at Snyder but managed to refrain from saying something insulting. "I expect that that you and Ms. Rosenberg will not disappoint your school in its time of need. The mayor is expected to give a speech that day and I will not have either one of you delinquents ruin it for the rest of us."

"Trust me when I say that if graduation is ruined it won't be on account of us," Xander promised. The principal simply narrowed his eyes and leveled them all with a glare.

"You will do well to make sure that it isn't ruined. Also when do you expect your father will grace us with his presence?"

"As soon as my mom can get out of bed and function for herself," Faith retorted sharply. "Until then, your guess is as good as ours."

"Yes, well," Snyder fumbled. Finally he settled on glaring at them all again before walking away.

"I really hate that man. I wish he could get eaten by something huge and slimy!"

"Wish granted," Anya said.

"Really?"

"No, not really," she retorted.

"That was a good one, Anya."

"Thank you," the former vengeance demon beamed in Xander's direction before sticking her tongue out in Cordelia's direction.

"Losers," Cordelia mumbled under her breath. She grinned as both Anya and Xander flung straw wrappers at her. But then just like that her smile was gone. It was replaced with the bittersweet knowledge that contrary to popular belief and their actions, they were growing up and moving on. They were going to be leaving behind their library hang out soon and she felt a pang in her chest. "You guys, I think I may actually miss this place."

"Yeah, graduation less than a few weeks away," Tara said, looking around as well. There were so many memories that they all held there. "Can you believe it? Soon we'll be high school graduates. We'll be college students."

Spike noticed that Xander had gotten a little tense and started to change the subject when Xander spoke up, surprising him. "So did you all decide on where you're going?"

Spike blinked. Xander shrugged in response. He had decided that if he wasn't going to go to college, there was no reason his friends should have to feel sorry for him. He was going to be proud of what they would accomplish in college.

"Well at first I was thinking of moving to Los Angeles to become an actress but then I thought about that a little more. Moving to LA would be the dumbest thing I've ever done. There is totally nothing for me out there. I'd be leaving behind everyone, especially Angel. So I chose to go to UC Sunnydale. Besides that they're the only school that accepted me."

"Told you to apply to more than just three," Buffy chided. "Well I'm sticking around too. The Hellmouth needs more than just one slayer. I think we've proven that more than once since Faith got here."

"Very true," Faith put an arm around both Cordelia and Buffy. "Yay, you're not leaving me!"

"Of course not. We're going to be dorming. But you can come see us whenever you want."

"Hey, I told you weeks ago that I was going to stay but you never got that happy."

"That's because Tara told me the same thing herself. I couldn't get any happier over you than I did for her."

Anya suddenly sat up straight remembering something. She pulled a thick envelope from out of her backpack. "I got this in the mail this morning. What is it?"

"Anya! This is a college acceptance letter," Willow took the envelope from her. "For UC Sunnydale. I didn't think you even applied."

"Oh is that what that form was for? So what does this mean?"

"It means you're going to college with us?" Buffy and Cordelia blinked and exchanged glances. "I thought the point of going to college was to get away from our annoying friends."

"Wait, am I the only one who hasn't decided?" Willow looked confused. She frowned as she looked at her friends. They were all staying around but this was her college education. That was what was important, wasn't it? She chewed on her bottom lip indecisively.

"Don't worry about it, Red. Like I told whelp here, no matter what happens, where you go, we'll always be friends," Spike said. Buffy nodded and rested her head on Willow's shoulder.

"You're right." Willow really didn't feel too convinced though. She shrugged the feeling off and smiled wanly for her friends. Like Tara said, graduation was in a month. Their prom was in two weeks. They didn't have time for moping. They should be enjoying the little time they did have left which each other and of course trying to figure out how to restore Angelus' soul. "When is Ms. Calendar getting out of the hospital?"

"We don't know. She's been pretty out of it for the past couple of days," Tara replied. "We're hoping that she can get out by next week."

"What happened to her uncle?"

"He's dead. Found him sliced and diced a few miles outside of town," Spike shrugged. "Can't say that I'm too torn up about it."

"Pretty much," Buffy agreed. She noticed how the mood had gone down slightly and decided that a change in conversation would be necessary. She smiled playfully and held onto her boyfriend's hands. "So what are we doing about prom?"

"Prom? On the Hellmouth? Do you really think that's advisable?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Xander asked before he could stop himself. He groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "I've just brought certain doom upon our prom. It's officially ruined."

"Oh it better not be! I'm on prom committee and this thing better go smoothly or else!"

"Yes, Cordy. We'll tell all evil that if they even think about ruining prom, we'll send an angry cheerleader with visions to their doorstep. That'll put the fear of god in 'em!" Willow quipped, earning more than a few laughs.

"You know what?" Cordelia narrowed her eyes and glared at the redhead, though the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth completely destroyed her so called angry image. "I liked you better when you were quiet and mousy!"

"Yeah but you love me now."

"Yeah I do," Cordelia gave in and leaned into her friend. She looked around the table at her friends, her pillars of strength. With everything that she had been through in the past year, she didn't know how she would function without them. When she looked back on the way she was before, she found herself cringing. Doyle helped her change and the others kept her that way. She grinned at Buffy who was poking her on the side. It would take work but she would find a way to restore Angel's soul and get things back to the way they were. Because as she looked at her friends she realized they were more than worth it.

* * *

  


"Hey Lucy, I'm home!" Angelus bellowed as he walked into the mansion, he, Darla and Drusilla had been calling home for the past week. He grinned at the sunlight streaming in through the windows. The grin grew wider as he replayed the look of pain that crossed his younger friends' faces as they saw him. It always made him feel good to make others suffer. And then just like that the grin faded as he remembered sharing happy times with all of the Scoobies. "Get over it," he muttered to himself.

"They say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Angelus stopped in his tracks at the sound of the new voice. "And they also say sneaking up on one of the most bad ass vampires to grace this earth is another a sign of insanity."

"When I meet one, I'll be sure to bear that in mind."

Angelus turned around to face the cocky newcomer. He was young, maybe only a few years older than the Scoobies. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He projected an aura of carefully constructed confidence. He tilted his head back and continued to appraise the kid.

"So I see you were out enjoying that shiny, new ring of yours."

The vampire looked down at his ring and then back at the kid. "What if I am?"

"Then you're doing exactly what we want you to do."

"We?"

The kid grinned again and pulled a card from his jacket pocket. "Wolfram and Hart." He held the card out to Angelus. He took it and regarded it carefully. He knew about Wolfram and Hart. He knew what they specialized in and wondered what they could possibly want with him.

"Lindsey McDonald? Isn't that a bit of a prissy name for a boy?"

"Not any worse than Liam," Lindsey retorted.

"You're not afraid of me, are you?"

"In my line of work, I've seen some pretty evil things," he sized the vampire up quickly. "Trust me, I've seen worse."

"Interesting. So tell me why I'm not killing you right now?"

"Because you're intrigued. You know who I work for. You know who they are. And I bet you're just dying to know what they want from you." He cocked his head to the side. "And aren't you wondering where the ring came from? Unless you really do believe that Drusilla found it."

"Should have known. The bint is too insane to hunt for herself, what made me think she could find a ring like this?"

He motioned for Lindsey to have a seat. "Wolfram and Hart would like to offer you a deal, Angelus. If you become one of our clients, we'll ensure that no harm will come to you, either from the law, other demons or most importantly the slayers and their little gang. We'll also ensure that any references to your soul and the spell to restore it be wiped from existence."

"And what would I have to do for you?"

"Just follow our rules. First up, this plan of yours to open Acathla. It doesn't exactly go along with the plans of the Senior Partners. And second, we would need you to leave the slayers and their friends alone. The Senior Partners have big plans for them and you're messing up those plans. They're willing to set up in any locale of your choice."

Angelus laughed softly. "You've got to be kidding me. Just take the joy right out of life why don't ya?" he rose to his feet pulling the still too calm lawyer with him. "I like you, Lindsey. That's why I'm not going to cut you a new belly button hole and watch you bleed to death. Instead I'm going to send you back to your bosses at Wolfram and Hart with a little message: No deal. I do what I want, when I want. I answer to no one. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Lindsey choked out. He didn't struggle against the ironclad grip that was on his throat. He knew the futility in it.

"Good boy," the vampire patted him on the head and threw him to the floor. "Now you remember what I said and tell them that if they send anyone else out here I'll be sending them back in buckets. Have a great day and thanks again for the ring."

Lindsey nodded and rose to his feet. He straightened his suit and tie, collected his belongings and headed out the door. As he walked outside he could hear Angelus' mocking laugh following. He turned around just in time to catch a blonde vampire join him in a darkened room. The female wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a passionate embrace. Lindsey turned away and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Lilah, its Lindsey."

"Did he take the deal?"

"No."

"Then it's over?"

"Hardly." Lindsey grinned and headed to his car. He opened the trunk and pulled out a long sword. "Time to join up with the winning team."

* * *

  


"I'll trade you my orange goop for your purple mess."

Tara chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully before sliding the mess off her plate and onto her brother's. He in turn passed what could be thought of as carrots to her. She watched as he took a tentative bite of the purple substance and grimaced.

"What is it?"

"Nothing that runs in nature," Spike blanched, grabbing the cup of water and washing it down. "Hospital food has to be the most disgusting thing known to man."

"That's why they make you eat this," Faith added. "To make sure you hurry and get better. Even you can't live off this crap much longer."

Jenny smiled softly and nodded. It took too much energy for her to do much else. "Do you want some more?"

"No thank you, Rupert," she whispered. She held his hand in hers tightly. She was grateful that she was alive and on her way to being well. Her baby was relatively unscathed from the whole ordeal making her really consider Drusilla's words. She wondered what type of power her child possessed that could make Drusilla so fascinated. Of course, Dru was also the same vampire who watched the ceiling in the middle of the day and talked to the 'stars'. She shook her head and tuned back into her family.

"So I have to write a speech," Spike complained. "And say it in front of the whole bloody school! The whole school!"

"That's what you get for being a brain," Faith teased playfully. "My brother, the brain."

"My sister, the slayer….." he trailed off as Jenny's doctor walked in. "Slayer of boys. She's a real heartbreaker this one."

"Nice save, Rain Man," Faith muttered. He nudged her in the stomach. She let out a high pitched giggle which caused her to blush and cover her mouth suddenly. Spike grinned deviously and Tara shook her head in shame.

"Excuse my children, I'm almost positive that they're on drugs," Giles smiled politely.

"Don't worry. I've got four of my own," the doctor confided. "Trust me, they just get weirder." She then smiled at her patient. "You're looking a lot better, Ms. Calendar. I'm thinking I might just let you go sometime this week."

"That would be great," Jenny replied. She wanted to add that it was great that she had a home to come back to, but somehow she didn't think the doctor would understand. She almost didn't. She expected them to be angry. And true, they were and she knew that Spike still resented her a little, but for the most part they were accepting. Spike even hugged her when she woke up a day after the attack. She knew she had some serious apologizing to do to Cordelia and the others but for now she was content to be loved and accepted by her family.

"Jenny? Earth to Mum-to-be!"

Jenny jumped when she saw Spike's face looming towards her. She shook her head and realized that he had been speaking to her. "I'm sorry, I spaced out."

"Noticed." The doctor had already left and apparently so had everyone but her and Spike. He noticed her looking around. "Dad took Tara and Faith to get some real food."

"Thank god!" Jenny smiled as she saw a hint of the old Spike shine through in his laughter. "Anyway, what did you ask me while I was in la-la land?"

"I asked if had decided on the little bit's name?"

"Actually I was thinking of a name," she looked into his eyes. "You have every right in the world to reject it if you don't like it, alright?" he nodded. "I was thinking of Emma."

"Emma?" he asked in a whispered tone. "That's my mum's middle name. But dad and my grandfather used to call her Emma sometimes."

"I know. It's kind of hard to explain why I wanted that name." Spike looked down at his hands and she took this as a cue to continue. "I'm grateful to her. I'm not trying to replace her, Will. I know I never could. I am eternally grateful to her for giving me this wonderful family. I love your father more than I thought I could. And as far as I'm concerned, you're my son. I would do anything to protect you."

Spike raised his glassy eyes to meet her. "I know you would. I think it's a beautiful name for her. I know Tara would agree. I'm glad you picked that name." he let out a deep breath. "But I have an idea for a middle name. How about Elena or maybe even Elaine." She smiled softly. "You can't forget who you are, Jenny." 

The older woman took a deep shaky breath and held onto his hands. "Sweetie, I am so sorry I didn't tell you about Angel before."

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that anymore. I'm really through talking about that mess."

"You can't keep it bottled up, sweetie. One day it'll all explode and I'm scared you won't be alright when it happens."

"Don't worry about me," Spike gave her a lopsided grin. "You know me. I just can't think about him anymore. And besides why would I want to when we can talk about my baby sister."

Jenny planted a soft kiss on his forehead and gave him a wan smile. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too," he hugged her gently. Jenny closed her eyes as she held the boy she considered to be her son in her arms. Don't let anything happen to him, she prayed. But she knew in her heart that something was going to happen that would change him forever. And she feared that that something was going to take him away from them. She would soon learn how frighteningly true that feeling was.

*Cliffhanger of sorts. I realized I don't have any of those in this story. It's bizarre. So I tried to add one the best I could. And I added Brownie Bear… I hope he lived up to your standards, hehe. He'll be back in a few more chapters. I wasn't gonna bring him in until later but like I said this chapter just wrote itself and it wanted Lindsey! So there ya go. Now on to reviews.

***Oh but I need some feedback on the baby's name. What do you all think? I got anything better to suggest. I'm open. Alright, now on to reviews. ***

****

**Adjective-girl: **I am not a child/baby killer. So at least one character in this story has a guaranteed life sentence, hehe. In other words don't worry. The baby, and Jenny, will both be fine. As you probably already saw. Feeling kinda pointless right now. Peace.

**Ekwy: **FF.net is being an evil bastard… again. I was going to kill Jenny but like I said, I want to keep her around at least for a little while longer. I just got kinda used to writing her and I don't want to kill anyone else. I really blame Joss Whedon and his decision to kill Cordy! *sighs dramatically*. And the capitalization. I have no explanation other than blame my stupid comp which doesn't catch all my typos. It's kinda slacking in that department, hehe. Sorry about that. Alright catch ya later!

**Azuloy Knesia**: Yeah I think these chapter marks where I'm making it different again. Jenny being alive is going to change things a bit. Thanks for sticking with this story even though you keep loosing it. Glad you enjoy. Hope you can keep reading. Bye for now.

**SweetBitter:**Wow, no I love long reviews. It makes me happy that people take that much time out of their day just to tell me that they liked my story. It makes me smile. I'm glad the story grew on you. It was the intent. Well actually the intent was to get me through my Buffy withdrawals but now I intend to entertain. LOL. Yeah I update seemingly this month every Wednesday but that'll change again, so just keep checking every now and then. Thanks so much for reading.

**Vampgrlwicca:**Bloody crack-whore in Hell… that is probably going down as one of the most amusing things I've heard in a while. Don't worry your VBC secret stays with me, and anyone else who reads the reviews, hehe. I totally miss Cordy. I was so crying my eyes when she died. I know it's been like two weeks now but I still feel like crap! But I must admit the puppet episode did wonders at boosting my happy level. And regarding the Spike setting fires thing…. Yeah I don't know maybe that is what he did. Yes I gave Angelus the Gem of Amara, I figured it would be extra fun having him lurking in the daytime… he won't do anything too bad. Cordy is lazy, and no Anya doesn't break stuff but that's another example of me and my brother coming through in my stories. My mom asked him what he was doing while she was at work and he actually told her that he was going to be sitting there making sure me and our sister didn't break anything. We haven't broken anything since we were…. uh, yeah maybe it had a tiny basis in reality, hehe. Yeah Angelus is a hot, sadistic little bastard though, even as a puppet! Tee hee. And yes, Jenny's real name is Yanna, but eh, she also didn't have a kid either, hehe. Okay, bye for now.

**Courtney:**I'm glad you love it! I love writing it. It's actually the one thing that keeps me at least somewhat sane. I'm getting better with the updates I've noticed. Yay me! Bye!

**Ms Trick:**Welcomewelcomewelcomewelcome for not killing Jenny. I just couldn't do it in the end. I originally wrote it with her dead but looking at it I just felt so horrible. I definitely think it had something to do with Cordy dying on Angel. No, Jenny isn't giving birth to Dawn, but it's kinda something special like that, but not that, it's complicated but you'll see soon, I promise. And the puppets were just funnier than I thought it would be. I really want an Angel puppet now. Sigh. One can dream.

**Incepte:**I'm not really planning on the Willow coma thing or for her and Tara per say to restore Angel's soul. I kinda got it figured out and I hope that it's interesting and that you'll keep reading. Thanks for reviewing.

**Jenna:**I'm loving your story still. This weekend I'm gonna sit down and finally write out reviews. I've been printing out the chapters and reading them in classes, hehe. Um yeah Angel is all soulless now. But you know me. Things will be semi back to normal in like three chapters. Of course normal with me is very much skewed, I've noticed, hehe. Alright hope this chapter was fun and entertaining. Ciao for now.

**Imzadi:**I know you're happy. Well at least I hope you're happy. When I wrote this all I kept thinking was 'omg, if she doesn't like this chapter, I'll probably die'. LOL. I love Law & Order, Jack McCoy is the best. Although, I'm more prone to watching Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. But I still catch the reruns of the original. Glad you like Darla and Dru, they'll be back. They'll always be back.


	26. We're So Screwed Now

Author's Notes: Hi all. I have nothing witty to say. Angel was just so sad. Wow it was just really sad and I think this chapter might suck. I'm not too sure because I really didn't read it through very much. So I'm sorry for any mistakes that might be in here. This week has just been pure torture. Oh well… yeah… 

Chapter Twenty Six

"Did you hear about Theresa Adams?" 

"It's such a shame. A nerd like that and she was finally going to get some and then she winds up dead!" 

"Did you see the major hottie she was leaving with? Tall, dark and handsome. I wonder if he killed her." 

Cordelia's head lifted slightly upon hearing the words tall, dark and handsome. She met Tara's gaze and nodded her head sadly. The cheerleader looked down at her desk and waited for the bell to ring. "Do you think it's him?" 

"Most likely," the witch sighed, equally depressed. "Theresa was in our English class. She was nice. She didn't deserve that from him." 

"No, she really didn't. Neither did any of the other girls he's picked off," Cordelia jerked her locker open causing the door to bang loudly against another locker. She began pulling books out angrily and only paused upon seeing one of the pictures in her locker door. It was one of Doyle all alone. He was staring up at something, most likely one of the others far away, but he had a little smile curving his lips. Cordelia touched his face gently. "We let you down." 

Tara watched her sadly. "You didn't let him down, Cordy. We'll get Angel back. Jenny is coming home tonight and we can work on the spell finally." 

"What does it matter? He's killed, Tara. He's killed five innocent girls this week alone! Five!" 

"Well it does prove one thing." 

"That Angelus is an evil bastard?" 

"That goes without saying," Tara smirked. Cordelia arched an eyebrow. "Honestly, if you heard that four other girls were killed following a tall, dark and handsome stranger away from a public place, would you honestly be that eager to follow some random guy? This just proves that Sunnydale residents are some of the most oblivious cannon fodder known to man." 

Cordelia laughed softly at the comment and shook her head. "You've been hanging out with Anya too much. No one but her would call anyone cannon fodder." She leaned her head against her open locker door. "After school, do you want to go to the funeral home and visit Theresa?" 

"Sure. She didn't have too many other friends. I bet we'll be the only ones too. Her parents must feel awful." 

"Its sad dying alone," Cordelia said quietly. "Must be sadder living without friends." 

"Lucky you, you've got eight of the best friends you could ever ask for." 

"Eight? You're including me in my friend count?" 

"No, I included Angel. We'll get him back, Cordy. You have got to believe that." 

"I want to but it's getting pretty hard to keep up hoping for it." 

Tara nodded and closed her own locker. Cordelia followed suit and the two girls headed to their classes. Tara watched her friend worriedly. It has to get better, she thought. I don't think Cordelia can take much more. Inwardly she was proud of the girl. She knew that the cheerleader had yet to shed a tear for Angelus and she was proud of her resilience in the face of all these deaths. But she knew that keeping it bottled up wasn't healthy. Cordelia hadn't even gone back to Angel's apartment with them when they were looking for the vampire. 

"It has to get better. It can't get much worse." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Buffy Summers to the office. Buffy Summers to the office.* 

The slayer groaned as the PA announcement came on. The entire sixth period study hall turned to look at the confused slayer who was slowly rising from her seat. She heard a snicker behind her and turned with a glare to face Harmony. "What did you do this time, Summers?" she asked. Buffy contemplated flipping her off but found she didn't need to as Xander and Anya had already done so for her. She grinned and left her study hall to go to the office. Once she arrived there she found Spike already waiting for her outside. 

"You need me to go in with you?" he asked as she walked up to him. Buffy briefly rested her head against his chest and smiled up at him. It was moments like this where she remembered just why she loved Spike so much. "I can if you want me to."

"Thank you. But I'll be okay. I'll beep you if I need you," she pecked him on the lips and walked inside. Spike sighed and sat down on one of the chairs outside the room. He had a bad feeling about this. Something didn't feel right about this whole thing and he didn't have to wait too long for a psychic affirmation of his bad feeling. At first it felt like the air was being sucked out his lungs and then forced back in too quickly. He gasped slightly at the intensity of emotions and rushed to Buffy's side. His girlfriend was standing at the front desk listening to the secretary. As he walked closer he could feel the despair, anger and panic coursing through her blood that was causing her tiny frame to tremble.

He walked up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to will her to calm down. The secretary ignored his presence and instead continued to talk. "The gallery called and they said that your mother had been attacked. That was it. They didn't say who did it or even when. They took her to Sunnydale General. You're excused from classes for the rest of the day if you want to go be with her." 

"Of course, I wanna go be with her," Buffy snapped. Spike thanked the young woman and led his girl away. He led the still protesting slayer outside the office and then pulled her into his arms. Buffy's body still trembled with anger. "It was Angelus. I know it was." 

"You're probably right. But you need to be strong, luv. I'm here with you and I'm not going anywhere." Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "Why don't you go ahead to the hospital, make sure everything is alright with your mum and I'll go get the Nibblet from school. I can break the news to her."

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive. Me and the nibblet have an understanding. Don't worry about it. Just get to the hospital and check on your mom." 

Buffy offered him a tiny, watery smile. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too." He kissed her softly before heading out to find one of his sisters. He passed by Faith's classroom first. The slayer had been anxious since she first heard Buffy's name on the PA. She raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. 

"Alright, what's going on?"

"Buffy's mum got attacked," Spike pulled her further down the hallway. "I don't know how she is, so don't ask. I'm going to go pick up Dawn and meet Buffy at the hospital. You guys get there after school alright?" he pressed his car keys into her hand. "And if my car is scratched, I'll kill you."

"Sometimes I think you love the Desoto more than me and Tara," Faith sighed. Spike merely grinned. "I promise your stupid, beat down, ugly car will be safe and sound. But you promise to be careful okay?" 

"I promise. Honestly, Faith, I'm just going to the elementary school," Spike grinned. "It won't be like last time." 

"Sometimes I think you're too hot for your own good. I don't remember being that sexually aggressive in the sixth grade." 

"Yeah because you blossomed in the seventh." Faith held her hand in warning and Spike took that as his cue to find Buffy and leave. The couple walked out the school and for a couple of blocks in silence. 

"She'll be okay, right?" 

"Vampire bites seem to be a running theme with this group, luv. I think your mum is going to be fine. We haven't lost anyone yet to biting." 

Buffy smiled again. "Well as soon as you get Dawn, get to the hospital. No goofing around at any arcades or ice cream parlors." 

"But I wanted some rocky road!" he protested as she shoved him in the direction of the school. Shaking her head she headed towards the hospital but not before casting one last glance over her shoulder at Spike's retreating form. She smiled at the head banging youth and continued on her path.

As Buffy made her way to the hospital she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and closed her eyes. If her mother wasn't alright, she didn't know what she would do. Suddenly she wished Spike had just come with her. But she knew that she had to be strong for Dawn. That was her top priority at the moment. She stood in front of the doors of the emergency room and took a series of deep breaths. 

Finally with her courage gathered she approached the nurse. "Hi, I'm looking for Joyce Summers' room. She was brought in over an hour ago." 

"I'm sorry, dear but no one by that name was admitted today. Are you sure you have the right hospital." Buffy wanted to make a sharp retort about it being the only hospital in town but managed to bite her lip and walk away. She went outside and pulled out her cell phone. 

"Hello, can I speak to Joyce Summers, please?" there was a pause on the other side of the connection as the phone shifted hands. And then a familiar voice spoke to her. "Mom?"

"Buffy? Why are you not in class? Is something wrong?" 

"No, but is something wrong with you? I got a message from the school office that you had been attacked and brought to the hospital. Why are you at work?"

"Attacked? I'm fine, Buffy. I don't know who could have done that but I've been here all day working on a new shipment that just came in." 

"Right. I'll see you tonight. Bye mom. Love you." 

"Love you too. And be careful." 

Buffy hung up and sat down on the bench thinking. Why would her mother's job call and tell her to go the hospital? It didn't make any sense. "Crap, Spike is out there getting Dawn for no reason." She sighed and dialed her sister's school to see if they had left yet. 

"No, Buffy. Your sister is still in class and I haven't seen anyone matching that description come in here." 

Buffy frowned. "Are you sure? Right, of course you are. Thank you." She hung up with a pit growing in her stomach. Where was Spike? He should have made it to Dawn's school by now. She tried his phone and got his answering machine. And then the pieces started to fall together. It was a trap. A trap to get Spike and Buffy apart and away from the others. She headed towards her sister's school at top speed hoping against hope that her intuition was wrong for once. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're sure up for this?"

"I need to know," Cordelia bit her bottom lip. The two girls stood outside the Sunnydale Funeral Home contemplating going inside. After a few minutes, Cordelia gathered her courage and headed inside with Tara following her. Theresa was lying in her coffin in the room ahead. Cordelia felt a chill run down her spine as she recalled being in this very same room looking at Doyle's body in a coffin. She saw the guestbook on the table and signed her name. 

"We're the only people in here," Tara said sadly. "You would think that with so much death in our school the students would be more supportive of others." 

"We're talking about Sunnydale students here. Most of them are so self-absorbed they don't notice when their lives are in danger. Hello, they still think that vampires are just gangs on PCP!" 

Tara stifled a laugh and the two girls walked up to the coffin. "She looks like she's just sleeping." Cordelia craned her neck. "That scarf would have really brought out her eyes…. You know if they were open and she was alive." 

Her friend simply grinned and nodded her head slowly. "Scarf?" she touched the vibrant blue scarf around the dead girl's neck and pushed it back slightly. There on the smooth, pale neck were two perfect puncture wounds. The girls exchanged grim looks. "She was definitely attacked by a vampire." 

Cordelia shook her head and started to backpedal away. Tara watched her with sympathy evident in her eyes. Suddenly Cordelia stopped and pointed. Her eyes were wide with fear. Tara was a bit hesitant to turn around. "What?" 

"Be-behind you. Dead girl, not so dead." 

Tara barely had time to process the comment when she was grabbed from behind. Cordelia ran to her aid, knocking the vampire over the head causing her to release her grip on the witch. Theresa stood up straight and stared the two friends down. 

"He knew you would come." 

"Who knew?" 

"Angelus," she grinned. "He says hi." 

The words stabbed her through the heart and Cordelia had to fight the urge to cry. Tara murmured a few words under her breath and suddenly a burst of light filled the room. Theresa fell to the floor screaming and then there was dust. 

"What was that?" 

"Thank Willow. It was her burst of sunshine spell," Tara ran a hand through her hair. "You alright?" 

Cordelia looked at her and contemplated what to say. Tara gave her a patient smile. The seer opened her mouth and then closed it just as quickly. She didn't want to admit that it hurt as bad as it did. But it did hurt and she was tired of hurting alone. "No, I'm really not. He killed all those girls. He did it on purpose to prove something to us. He did it and he rubbed it in our faces. We're responsible for their deaths!"  Tara guided her to a bench outside and sat beside her friend.

"Cordy, it's alright if you're hurting. It's alright if you cry. I'm surprised you haven't already. Goddess only knows I have. We'll get him back, Cordy. I promise you that. I don't know how or what he will do. But we're working on the spell. It's not all translated and you know the Magic Box. It takes forever for them to get supplies in." 

"They definitely need new management," Cordelia laughed softly. "I'm okay. Really, I am. But boy when we get Angel back to you know Angel, you better believe he's going to be getting more than a few stern talks." Tara laughed and nodded in agreement. Cordelia wiped at her eyes and turned her head towards the witch. "Hey, Tara, could you go with me somewhere?" 

"Of course, did you even need to ask?" 

Half an hour later, the two girls were standing outside Angel's apartment. "See when you said go with you some place I didn't think you meant here." 

"I need the closure." Tara sighed and nodded. 

"What else?" 

"What do you mean what else? I'm shocked, horrified, offended and a whole bunch of other words that you could even think for one minute that I came here for anything other than closure." 

"Right. Cordy, who are you talking to here? I know you. What else are you here for?" 

"Closure," Cordelia repeated, wilting under the glare being thrown her way. "And my really cute Gucci bag here that'll go great with my prom dress." 

"Of course, we're traipsing into the danger zone for a bag. Angelus could still be lurking around here but we're walking straight in, unarmed because you need a bag for the stupid prom!" Cordelia simply smiled and walked into her bedroom. Tara looked around the room which was now dust covered. It was obvious that no one had lived there for the past two weeks. Suddenly the silence that had settled on the apartment was shattered by a piercing scream. "Cordelia? Cordelia what happened?" 

Tara ran to the room and found Cordelia standing in shock in the middle of the room. Her back was shaking and her eyes were full of rage and anger. She quickly saw what had incensed the seer and tried to find the words to calm her down. "Cordy…." 

"He's going to pay for this. Mark my words, Angelus will pay!" 

Tara was saved from making a response by her cell phone ringing. "Yeah, Faith, what's up?" she paused. "What do you mean, Spike's missing?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike woke up not remembering when it was that he had fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was cutting across the elementary school parking lot and then a whole lot of nothing. Then the sharp pain at the base of his head reminded him what had happened. He had been walking and suddenly he felt someone watching him. He hadn't enough time to react when Angelus knocked him out. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the vampire grinning over him. And this is exactly what he saw when he opened his eyes hours later. He sat up slowly but soon realized he was being held back by chains. 

"What the hell is going on, poof?"

"About time you woke up, William. I honestly didn't think I hit you that hard," Angel's voice sounded distinctly different. The most notable difference was the hint of his long forgotten accent. Of course, he only got Irish when he was evil, Spike mused. "I was just about to send Dru in here to wake you up good and proper like, well again anyway."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Angel, what are you talking about? Again?"

"Oh come on you're not going to have me spell it out for you, are you? I thought you were old enough to know the birds and the bees. Dru just couldn't help herself. She has a real impulse control problem, that girl," Angelus shook his head fondly. "Anyway, I wasn't there for the most part, but Dru says you were simply marvelous."

Spike swallowed his disgust and trembled slightly. He felt dirty and exposed suddenly. It didn't help that Angelus was still leering down at him. He felt his flesh crawl and the vampire smiled wider. "Oh, not exactly the wake up call you were expecting? I'll keep that in mind for next time." He leaned against a column glancing down at the captive teenager every now and then. "You know it's rather unfortunate that you're so slow. If you had just gotten to the school a little faster I would have a two for one deal."

"Stay away from Dawn," he hissed. "You're lucky I'm in chains, Angel, or I swear to god I would kick your ass from here to the Hellmouth." He thrashed against the chains uselessly once more and fell back in his seat, glaring defiantly at Angelus. "What do you want with me anyway?" 

"I wanted to show you my latest acquisition," he paused. "Well besides you of course." Spike rolled his eyes as the vampire pulled a sheet off something in the furthest corner in the room. "Viola, my master plan." 

"It's a big rock," Spike deadpanned. "I can't wait to show all our friends. None of them have a rock this big!" 

"Did I ever find you amusing?" 

"No." 

"Figures," Angelus shrugged. "But come on, Spike. I know you're not as stupid as you like to pretend you are. I mean if you were you wouldn't be salutatorian would you?" 

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything. I am everywhere." 

"You are creepy and have way too much free time, mate. You might want to invest in a hobby." 

"How is dragging the world and everyone in to hell for a hobby?" 

Spike's eyes widened as he recognized the rock for what it was. "Acathla's tomb. You're the one that stole it." 

"Was there any surprise there? Really, who in this town is evil enough to steal this thing?" 

"You're really hung up on this evil thing aren't you? Are you feeling inadequate or something? Feeling a little less than evil lately? You have a major Napoleon complex… only with evil." 

"God I forgot how annoying you are!" Angel snapped. "Maybe I should just kill you and get it over with." 

"That's a plan." 

"Or I could lure one of your friends here and snap their neck right in front of your face." 

"You touch any one of them and I will personally stake you." 

Angel leaned down until he was in the teenager's face. "Is that right? Is that what you're going to do?" he laughed softly. He stood up and began to pace the length of the room making hand gestures to emphasize his points. "No, no, no, Spike, I'm here to offer you a chance to get in with the winning team. To come where you belong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, Spike. You honestly think you belong on the side of the good and morally just. Before you even got here you were already walking the line between good and evil. How was it that you got that nickname again? Oh, yeah, that's right you beat the hell out of some kid with a railroad spike. The only reason you didn't rot in juvenile hall is because your grandfather got you out of it. And once you got here things only went downhill. Your best friends were a demon, a vampire, two slayers and some witches. That's not exactly normal buddy. And now look at you. Half vampire, half human. What are you, Spike, besides someone destined for evil?"

"No," Spike shook his head. He tried hard to block out the words. He knew what Angelus was trying to do and cursed himself inwardly for letting it have any kind of effect. "I'm not evil." 

"Yeah, you really are. You told me yourself, Spike. You are the reason you're mother is dead. It's your fault that she died. If she wasn't so absorbed in your problems then she would still be alive." Spike's eyes shot open and he shook his head.

"Shut up."

"Its true, Spike. Hate to break it to ya. You're the reason your mom is dead. And weren't you scared that Jenny was going to replace your mom. And then look what happened. And that beautiful little sister of yours. How long do you think she is gonna last with you around? You bring death and pain, Spike. Think about it. Suddenly you show up and bam, no more Doyle. Funny how that works out."

"Shut up!"

"The truth not what you want to hear?" Angelus walked back over to him and kneeled in front of the boy. "You're happiest when you're out killing demons. But one day its not gonna be the same. It's going to get boring just killing demons and you're gonna look for a bigger thrill. You're going to want a bigger kill. It's what every true demon does. You think you're so strong now but one day. One day Spike the demon is gonna take over and the vein in Xander's neck is suddenly going to look too good to resist. Or Anya's questions are going to piss you off and you'll start imagining all the ways you could snap her neck. And before you know it, whoops there go the Scoobies."

"Stop it, just shut up!" Spike closed his eyes. His whole body was trembling now. It was all true. Everything that the vampire had said was true. He had thought those things before and it was getting harder and harder every day to stop the demon within from getting out. "Just leave me alone."

"I've seen you, Spike. I've seen you look at them all. I know how close the demon is to the surface. I know you're so close to snapping and it's only a matter of time before you kill them all." 

It's not true, it's not true, it's not true, Spike kept up the mantra in his head. But deep down inside he knew it was. He was fighting the urge to rip each and every single one of his friends to shreds every day. More than once he had to step away from Buffy and Faith for fear of wanting to drink their powerful blood. He knew he wasn't strong enough to keep fighting it. He knew one day, very soon, he was going to change and kill them all. Tears made their way down his face as he thought about destroying his family. A small voice in his head relished the thoughts. That same voice had been growing as of late and he knew what it was. He knew it wasn't going away but it was coming closer and closer to the surface, pushing him out. 

At some point during Spike's internal struggle, Angel had left the room and now Buffy stood in front of him. She knelt in front of him drawing him out of his painful thoughts. She smiled up at him lovingly. "I can make the pain go away, Spike. I can help you forget everything. All the pain, all the fear, all the death. I can make it all go away. All you have to say is the word and you can be happy again. Isn't that all you've ever wanted? To be happy?" she caressed his cheek softly. "You haven't been happy in so long. I just want you to be happy again."

Spike looked at her shakily. Why would Buffy be here? Maybe she was here to rescue him. That's what people in love did for one another, right? Suddenly he felt weird. Memories from his past were assaulting him all at once but he couldn't remember the good ones. All he saw was the fear and the pain. Fear and pain that being around him seemed to bring. He squeezed his eyes shut willing the images to stop. It hurt. Everything hurt. He nodded slowly and opened his eyes to look at his slayer. "Please make it go away? Make all of it go away."

"As you wish," Buffy grinned wickedly before pulling him into a long kiss. "Don't worry now my love. We'll be family soon. And all the pain will go away." Spike felt more and more of the pain slip away as he kissed her. He gave into her and let the hurt wash away completely. He gave away the feelings and felt himself being pushed to the back of his own mind where he was content to stay hidden from the pain and everything it entailed. Now he couldn't hurt anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Buffy, will you stop pacing and sit your skinny blonde butt down please?" Anya snapped after watching the slayer pace back and forth for the better part of an hour. Her friend sighed and walked over to where the former demon was sitting. After reaching Dawn's school, she went the path that Spike would travel and found blood on the pavement. She knew without understanding how that it was Spike's. She then called the Scoobies and gathered them at her house. Willow was busy working on a locator spell in Buffy's bedroom. Xander and Faith were driving around town to see if they could find any sign of either Angelus or Spike. Tara and Cordelia were to the best of everyone's knowledge still at the funeral home. So that only left Anya to comfort the distraught slayer. Buffy sighed wearily and cast a sidelong glance at her friend. 

"I'm sorry, it's just…." 

"You're worried. You should be." 

"Gee, thanks, An." 

"Welcome," the former vengeance demon grinned brightly. "Look, Buffy. I'm not going to sugarcoat this for you. It's pretty bad. We're looking at the end of the world here." Buffy sighed and sat down heavily beside Anya. She looked up startled as Anya placed a hand over hers. "But know that your friends are behind you. Including me." 

"I thought you wanted to get out while the getting was good?" Buffy asked with a wry smile. 

"Yes, well you all have grown on me. Kinda like care bears." 

"Care bears?" 

"Yes, you are all cute and fluffy. I would miss you if the end of the world came and you all died." Anya leaned back in her seat. "I never had friends before. Even before I was a demon I was the odd one out. You and the rest of the gang have filled something I didn't know needed filling." She paused. "And if you ever tell anyone we had this talk, I still have the number of several very bad vengeance demons on file. I can, and will, get revenge." 

"Of course, you will. I'm sure being mushy with one of your friends is good cause for vengeance." 

"Oh the things I could tell you about. One woman actually summoned a vengeance demon to get revenge on her cat who she swore was stealing the attention of her husband." 

"Are you for real?" 

"Yup. Of course it turned out later that the woman wasn't exactly off her rocker. The cat was in fact a shape shifter. But that's another story." 

"Thanks, An." Buffy sat back and relaxed for the first time since Spike had gone missing she was calm. Suddenly the door to her house swung open and Cordelia stormed in seething with anger. Tara trailed after her cautiously. The two blondes on the couch arched eyebrows in perfect unison. "Cordy?" 

"He has done the unforgivable. Its over! When I get my hands on that vampire, soul or no soul, I'm going to kill him." 

"It's nice that you're so concerned about Spike, but honestly, don't you think you're taking it a bit far?" 

"Screw Spike, something's wrong with him every other day. I'm talking about something truly horrible. This is the sickest, most twisted thing he could ever do to me." 

"What is it?" Anya snapped, annoyed. Tara shook her head and headed upstairs to help her girlfriend with the spell. She just barely heard Cordelia's sputtered response as she reached the top of the stairs.

"He gave away my clothes! My whole closet is empty! That vampire scum gave away everything!" 

Buffy and Anya exchanged wary glances. "Um, Cordelia, maybe you should sit down." Cordelia laughed harshly and started to pace. She shook her head and started to make wild hand gestures.

"Oh no, no, no, we're going to find that miserable bastard, Angelus and we're going to gut him like the little pig he is! I'm talking the full nine yards here. Like we need tear gas and S.W.A.T. teams!" 

"And how are you planning on doing that? First off, we don't have an S.W.A.T. team and second, we don't even know where he is hiding out at if we did have one."

"Maybe I can be of some assistance in that matter." The three girls turned to the newcomer. He leaned against the open front door with a cocky smirk on his face. "Or at least in the where he is part."

"Hello, salty goodness," Cordelia murmured. Anya nodded her head slowly. Buffy hushed them both as she stood up and walked over to the door.

"So you must be the slayer. Well, one of them. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Buffy, I presume." 

"And you would be?" she asked. 

"So sorry, where are my manners?" he held out a card. "Lindsey McDonald." 

"Wolfram and Hart. I'm sorry is this supposed to mean something to me? And how do you know about me being the slayer?" 

"The same way we know about Ms. Chase being a seer and Ms. Jenkins here being the demon formerly known as Anyanka. We have mutual interests, Ms. Summers." Buffy chose to ignore, at least for the moment, the less than dignified squeak coming from Anya.

"Really? Mutual interests, huh? And those would be?" 

"Stopping Angelus from destroying the world. Although I work for a demonic law firm, I don't exactly have the benefit of having a nice demonic background to save my ass when Acathla gets woken up." 

"First off, huh? And secondly, how could you help us stop that?" 

"Acathla. When its open will suck this world into hell. Anyone that doesn't have even the slightest hint of demon in them will die very painful deaths." 

"What does this have to do with Angelus?"

"Who do you think is going to try and open him?" the girls paled at the news. "But I can help. I know where he is and how to stop him. So what do you say? You gonna invite me in?" 

"What you're a vampire too?" 

"Hardly. Just a gentleman," Lindsey replied with a slight wink in Cordelia's direction. The seer blushed slightly and looked down at her feet. 

"Alright, let's say I trust you. What's to say this doesn't bite us in the ass later?" 

Lindsey shrugged. "There is no reason for you to trust us, but then again there is no reason for you not to. We're all on the same side here, Buffy. We don't want Angelus destroying the world anymore than you do. So just trust in that."

Buffy looked hesitant before inviting him in. As she closed the door she was certain that she caught of glimpse of something moving near the tree in her backyard. She shook her head and locked the door behind her. 

Angelus stepped forward as soon as he was sure it was safe. "Playing both sides of the game," he shook his head with a smile. "I really like this guy. He's kind of fun for a human."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is the sword that the knight used to kill Acathla with," Buffy retold the story to Giles, Faith and Xander later that night. The spell, for some reason, had failed and the frustrated Scoobies had regrouped at Giles' house to think up another plan. "Lindsey gave it to me as a just in case." 

"Actually I think his exact meaning was for us to kill Angel with it," Cordelia corrected with a frown. Hours ago that is exactly what she wanted to do but now after hearing Lindsey, she wasn't so sure about that anymore. "Somehow hearing someone who isn't us say it, sounds wrong." She looked at the sword in Buffy's hands. "Can you put that thing away? It's giving me the creeps." 

"I don't know. Its kinda cool looking." Xander reached for it and pricked his hand. "And super pointy." 

"Wolfram and Hart are involved in this," Anya shook her head. "This is not good." 

"What is the deal with these guys? You've been spooked ever since Lindsey showed up." 

"And with good reason. Every major demonic episode in history has these guys directly involved, pulling the strings somehow. They're bad news. And something tells me that they didn't just come to offer us a shiny new weapon with the purest of intentions. They probably offered a deal to Angelus who sent them packing." 

"Anya is probably right," Giles finally spoke. 

"So what we don't trust that he knows where Angel is? Where Angel is holding Spike?" 

"I didn't say that. I agree with Anya. But quite frankly I don't care if they want me to pledge my mortal soul over. I'll do it in a heartbeat if it means my son is safe and sound." 

"Same here," Jenny added as she walked in the room. Giles was by her side in a flash, aiding her to a seat. She pushed his hands away softly. "I don't need help getting into the seat, Rupert. It's getting back out that's the kicker." 

"One time she sat there pretending to read for an hour before Faith finally hauled her out the seat," Tara confided to the group. Jenny glared at her before addressing all the gathered teens.

"Guys, I owe you all a big apology. This whole mess is my fault." 

"None necessary. You had your reasons and I accept that," Cordelia sighed. She offered Jenny a tiny smile "Now we gotta get on this spell thing. It's the only plan we have." 

"I had most of the supplies gathered together. All you needed were some of the more basic things you could have bought from the Magic Box downtown. I can see how some of the translations might have given you problems, but what else do you need?" 

"We don't have the Orb of Tahoka," Buffy explained. 

"Thessula. The Orb of Thessula," Willow patiently corrected the slayer. "We could have started the spell earlier if we had one. We don't know where to find one or even know what it looks like." 

"It looks like Rupert's paperweight," Jenny said looking at the object. "It looks like because that's what it is." 

"You mean we've had one all this time!" Cordelia jumped to her feet. "Sometimes I think we're all borderline…. Oh no." 

"Borderline Oh no?" 

Cordelia held a hand to her head and the others barely had time to react as she slid to the ground. Xander held the convulsing girl in his arms as she suffered through the particularly intense vision. When it was done she was sobbing quietly.

"What did you see, Cordy?" Buffy asked quietly. 

"The old Crawford place," she said, her voice breaking slightly. "They changed their plans. Angelus found out that Lindsey came to see us. They're going to open Acathala tonight. He's going to do it now. Oh god and they still have Spike. He's different. He's so empty." Cordelia let out a ragged breath. 

"Empty?" Faith's eyes widened. "Empty like how?"

"Buff?" Xander looked at her imploringly. She nodded and closed her eyes reaching out to Spike. Her breath caught short as she came up against nothing. It was like he wasn't there mentally. Physically she knew he was still there just as a vampire sire would know their childe anywhere, anytime but she couldn't understand why she couldn't connect to him. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh crap," Tara suddenly cried out. 

"That's the understatement of the century," Cordelia groused, holding a hand to her aching head. The residual feelings from the vision were lingering longer than any she had ever felt before. 

"I think she meant to say that Jenny's water just broke," Faith grimaced, standing up from her seat quickly. The woman looked down at the ruined chair and cursed any deity listening. "That's pretty nasty right there. See I didn't think they really meant water when they said that." 

"Thanks for the anatomy lesson, Faith," Jenny ground out as a wave of pain over came her. "Talk about the world's worst timing ever!" 

"What are we going to do?" Xander's voice was bordering on panic.

"Calm down number one," Buffy ordered. "Giles, get Ms. Calendar to the hospital."

"You'll need my help against Angelus." 

"Giles, your girlfriend is having a baby, your baby," Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I think it's pretty safe to say that you should be there. We got this whole kicking vampire ass thing down pact."

"We'll get him back, no matter what," Buffy promised solemnly. Giles nodded albeit reluctantly and helped Jenny to her feet. They left the house soon after. Buffy was already on her feet. "Okay, Anya, you're somewhat familiar with the curse, help Tara and Willow perform the spell." The trio nodded and grabbed the paperweight off the table. 

"I can't believe dad's paperweight is the key to restoring Angel's soul," Tara said, turning it over in her hand. "I can't believe dad didn't know his paperweight was the key to restoring Angel's soul." 

"Yeah, Giles is starting to slip," Anya agreed as they walked out the room. "Maybe he's getting senile." 

The remaining Scoobies shook their heads and then turned to Buffy. "Xander, you're with me and Faith. The goal is for you to get Spike out, don't worry about anything else." Cordelia moved her hand from her aching head and raised it in the air. 

"Um, hello. What about me?" 

"You should stay here, Cordy. You need to…"

"Angel is my friend. He is much more than that. I know that you're trying to protect me but Buffy I know what he is going to do. I need to help. I need to help stop him." Buffy stared her best friend in the eye before reaching into the weapons chest and handing her a particularly nasty looking axe. 

"Swing hard and fast at anything that comes near you," she saw Cordelia smirk at a nervous looking Xander. She smiled at the display but quickly regained her composure. "Anything creepy." Cordelia's smile got wider. "Anything dead." 

"Damn," the girl sighed. "Oh well, let's get this show on the road folks." 

"Not to be a kill joy here," Xander started as they headed out the door. "But is Angelus pretty much invulnerable with that ring on? What's the plan here, Buff?"

"We try and stall him as long as possible to give them time to work the spell. If it doesn't work then Lindsey said that in order for Angelus to open Acathla he needs to slice open his hand. Meaning he's going to have to take off that nice shiny ring. We do whatever needs to be done at that point." 

Cordelia looked her best friend in the eye. "Just to clarify this, you mean to kill him right?"

"If it comes to that," Buffy averted her eyes. "Then yes. That's what we'll have to do." She looked her friend in the eye, trying to judge whether or not she would go along with the plan. Cordelia just smiled brightly and clapped her hands together.

"Okay, just checking. Let's go kick some vampire ass!" 

"When do you think she'll forgive him for the clothes thing?" Xander asked Faith as the couple trailed after Cordelia and Buffy.

"About six days after never," Faith grinned. "I only hope that Angel is in a position to be begging for her forgiveness." She clutched her own weapon tightly as the foursome marched down the street. And that Spike is safe, she added. Because if he wasn't, Faith wasn't so sure that she could stop herself from hurting Angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Summer1:** I'm glad you love the story. Hope this chapter is still loveable. Ignore me, need sleep… hehe. Thanks for reviewing. 

Courtney37: I love knowing I'm people's favorites. It feeds my ego and I need it after the week I've had… and it's only Wednesday, sigh. Hope you liked this chapter as well. Ciao. 

**SweetBitter:** I loved puppet Angel soooo much. I wanted him to be Angelus as well but it was just hilarious when he vamped out. It was so adorable. I want a puppet Angel. I would put him in my story somehow but honestly I don't think I could do that concept justice. It was just too funny. You know the more I write Jenny, the more she grows on me. I really miss Doyle too! Hmm… he might have to make another ghostly appearance....miss him too much, lol. Alright, I'm done babbling now… I do that too much, laterz. 

**Jenna:** The baby is gonna be born next chapter. I love Lindsey. He's just soooo damn... him! LOL. It was too much fun writing his lines last chapter. Almost as much as writing the whole Spike/Angelus scene in this chapter. Hope people liked that part. I read spoilers too, it's an addicting habit. I'm gonna cry tonight, I know it. Finally just when Fred and Wes get together, now she has to die. I hate Knox… I hate him a lot. Okay, I'm done. Talk to you later. 

**Ms Trick:** My roommate thought I was insane last week. I was like crying from laughing so hard. That episode definitely made me fall in love with the show all over again. Especially the scene where he was walking with the sword. Oh, I just loved that episode so much. And see this chapter I didn't leave too much of a cliffhanger… I just had to do that last chapter, it was my evil phase. I'm better now. I think… hehe. 

**Ekwy:** You're from Sweden that is so cool! I'm sorry. I'm such a nerd when it comes to people being from different countries. I have yet to go anywhere outside of the frickin US, 'cept for a brief visit to Mexico (an hour!) and of course Canada. Well that's enough outta me on that. Lindsey is the most gorgeous thing ever, isn't he? I loved him from the moment I first saw him on Angel, sigh. But yeah Cordy dies, sorry to break it to ya like that. I was just so upset by it! Oh and I took your advice and I went to babynames.com, thanks by the way, and I found the perfect name for the baby and you'll find out next chapter! Hehe. Laterz. 

**FallenFaith:** Yeah, I was just thinking about that. I totally never really liked Jenny but the more I write her the more I get used to her character. I couldn't kill her after writing her for like 20 chapters! Lol. But thanks for the compliments. It goes to fix my broken ego.****

**Imazdi:** *does a dance of joy* I'm so glad you liked Brownie Bear. Now all I need is to find someone to call him that in the story and then everything will be perfect. Don't worry this is not the last we'll see of Lindsey. He'll be back eventually. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to do with him next. About Spike being the salutatorian. I made it like that because I always imagined that he was really smart but just kinda played it off. If there were two salutatorians, then Tara would definitely be up there, but for this time, its just Spike. Emma isn't the baby's name, definitely. She was just kinda throwing that out there. I've got an idea of what I want. Hopefully I'll have it decided before I write next chapter, lol. Ciao for now. 


	27. Becoming A Pain in The Ass!

Author's Note**:** There is no way I can even begin to apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter! Life just got way too hectic in the past month. School work picked up, my job demanded more of my time than I thought and of course there was my piece of crap laptop deciding to die and take all my stories and papers with it! But never mind, this chapter is up. I've got a bit of writer's block so I'm hoping to get over the hump here but I'm back somewhat! Woo Hoo, now on with the chapter.  

Chapter Twenty Seven

Angelus strode towards the stone statue with a purpose in his step. Darla, Drusilla and Spike were gathered in the great hall to watch the procession. The vampire crept closer and closer and paused in front of the statue. This is it, he thought. I pull this out and Acathla is opened. The whole world is going to hell. He swallowed and raised a shaky hand towards the sword in the demon's chest. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were Spike's even breaths. His hand hovered over the sword almost fearfully. 

"Hey, can we get on with this? Or were you waiting for the slayers to get here?" Spike asked annoyed. His voice snapped Angelus out of his daze and he placed his hand down on the sword. His fingers curled around the hilt of the sword and he pulled with all his strength. For a moment, nothing happened and then suddenly he found himself flying across the room. 

"Angelus," Darla and Drusilla skidded to his side while Spike stood watching with wide eyes. He looked between the still statue and Angelus who was laying spread eagle on the floor. 

"Someone wasn't worthy," he said in a sing-song voice, joining the three vampires. "Guess you're not the big bad evil you thought you were." 

Angelus leapt to his feet and stared the boy in the eye. "Big talk coming from someone with a pulse. You think you can do so much better, then let's see you give it a try." 

Spike gave him that annoying smirk. "If I wanted to, I could. But I really don't see the point. The world is fun as it is. If you kill all the humans, there will be nothing left to play with. I mean that's all they are, humans. Things to play with. They're like happy meals with legs!" 

"You're one sick kid," Angelus shook his head. He cracked his neck and winced at the sound of bones moving. "I don't understand what happened." 

"I do." 

"Great, more comments from the annoying gallery. Well, Spike, humor me. What went wrong?" 

"You did, you bloody poof!" Spike rolled his eyes. "You're hesitant. You don't want to do this, do you? You miss your pathetic bunch of human friends. You're having doubts about this because you don't want them to die."  He paused for a moment. "Too bad you didn't feel that way about me." 

Angelus narrowed his eyes and punched the blonde in the face. He shook his head and walked away from him before anyone could react. The former champion stood in the foyer of the old mansion and stared out the window. Spike is right, he thought. I am having doubts. But why? It doesn't make any sense. He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and frowned. "And now I'm brooding again!" 

He could almost hear Cordelia chiding him for doing his favorite past time. He could envision her standing there with her million dollar smile. He didn't realize until after Doyle had died, how much he relied on seeing that smile day after day. It was the one constant in their lives. And then the familiar pang of guilt and sadness swept over his heart as he thought of Doyle. Here he was living with his friend's killer. He slept in the same bed as her, and did a lot more than just sleep there as well. He knew he had betrayed his friend in the worst possible way. 

Then the demon started to rebel against the traitorous thoughts. He steeled himself against the internal struggle that was growing harder and harder as the days went by. It seemed that his soul didn't just disappear when the curse had ended. It stuck around adding its two cents every now and then. "Oh screw this!" he stood up. "Its over. No more soul, no more Scoobies, no more world!" 

"That's the right attitude, my love." 

He turned around to see Darla coming towards him. She had her head cocked to the side watching him with a smile playing across her lips. He walked over to the blonde and pulled her into a kiss. She melted into the embrace and ran her fingers down his back. He pulled away with a savage smile. "I figured out what I have to do." 

"And that would be?" 

"Sacrifice," he smirked. "I'm too human now. Even the pest in there is more vampire than me. But I've figured it out. All I have do is purge myself of my humanity and then I will be worthy to open Acathla." He pulled her closer. "And then we'll really give 'em hell!" 

"I like the way that sounds," Darla grinned before kissing him deeply. "How about one for the road?" 

"I love the way you think," Angelus leaned down and kissed her again. They broke apart as they both sensed several heartbeats in the room. "Oh look, honey, the cavalry is here." 

"Eww were you kissing her?" Cordelia wrinkled her nose in disgust. Angelus looked down at his shoes before lifting his eyes to meet hers. "Oh that's right you be ashamed!" 

"Where is Spike?" Faith demanded. 

"Who wants to know?" 

The four Scoobies turned slowly to face the new voice. Each one of them felt their blood run cold as they stared in shock at the almost fully vamped out Spike who was arm in arm with Drusilla. "Are these the slayers you were talking about?" he asked, completely oblivious to their surprise. 

"Spike? What are you doing? Those are the bad guys. We're the good guys remember?" Xander ran a hand through his hair nervously. Spike turned his gaze on his best friend. Xander shivered and stepped away from the eclipsed eyes. "Guys, I'm taking a chance and saying that Spike isn't exactly himself right now." 

"Oh I wonder what gave that away." Cordelia retorted. "The evil, insane skank on his arm or the fact that he is currently glaring at us like he wants to eat us for dinner." 

"Actually I was thinking more of an appetizer. Let's face it pet, you're all skin and bones." Cordelia looked indignant for a moment. That was all it took for Spike to launch himself at Xander, while Drusilla did the same to Cordelia. Immediately, Buffy and Faith rushed to the aid of their friends. 

Faith hauled her brother off Xander and flung him to the side. "You know I never thought I would ever have to choose between my boyfriend and my brother. But here it is. You or Xander." Faith stood between the two boys with her arms crossed over her chest. "I always thought it would be you." 

"Hey!" Xander protested. Faith gave him a look. "Right, shutting up now." 

"What are you going on about? Are we gonna get on with this or are you gonna keep preaching to me all night?" 

Faith shook her head. "I don't want to fight you, Spike," she approached him calmly and sighed. Spike smirked before finding himself on the receiving end of a particularly brutal punch. "Doesn't mean that I won't. One way or another, this all ends tonight." 

Xander watched as the two attacked each other. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around and sighed in relief as Cordelia held up her hands. "It's just me. Chill." She shook her head sadly. "Angelus is going to pay for this."

"Speaking of, where did that loser go?" Xander looked around the room and found that there were no traces of their former friend. 

Cordelia closed her eyes trying to go back into her vision for any information. "He's gone ahead to open Acathla. Come on, we gotta stop him." 

"What the hell are we going to do against an insane master vampire?" 

Cordelia caught sight of the sword that Buffy had been brandishing earlier and handed it to her friend. "We're going to stop him." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles paced nervously in front of the maternity ward. It was exactly this habit that caused him to be kicked out of the room until after his daughter was delivered. Sighing he sat down heavily in one of the chairs. He was worried about his children. It was odd how often he included Buffy and the other Scoobies in that category but he had truly come to consider the lot of them his family. 

He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He was worried about his children and of course, Jenny. When his wife had delivered the twins it had taken hours for her to even be ready to deliver Tara and then almost a full six hours later, Spike was born. It was because of that the twins had different birthdays. He cleared his thoughts away from his older children and focused now on the door that led to his new daughter. Only minutes after they had arrived at the hospital, Jenny was wheeled into the delivery room. 

Giles ran a hand through his hair and clasped his hands together once again. He wished he could be in there but she had made it abundantly clear that she would kill him if he stepped foot in that room. And if it was one thing he learned the hard way, it was not to mess with a supernaturally inclined pregnant woman. Especially not one bearing twins. He was wearing a cast on his arm for weeks after that. 

Suddenly the doors swung open and a doctor emerged from the room with a stoic expression on his face. Giles stood up hesitantly. "What's wrong? What happened to them?" 

"Mr. Giles, come with me." Giles followed him numbly. His mind racing. What if something happened to Jenny? Or worse the baby? He couldn't imagine life without either of them right now and he hadn't even seen his little girl yet. He hadn't seen her but he knew that he loved her completely. His life would be empty without her. "Mr. Giles, I would like to introduce, your daughter." 

He snapped out of his thoughts as the doctor shifted a pink wrapped bundle into his arms. He blinked incredulously before looking down at the baby in his arms. Soft, black curls adorned her head. She looked up at her father through dark eyes. He smiled down at the child. 

"Hey there, my little one," he whispered lovingly. 

"Your wife is waiting for you." 

Giles started to correct him but then thought better of it. It didn't matter. In his heart and in the hearts of his children, Jenny was his wife and that's all that mattered. He carried his daughter back to the room where Jenny lay on the bed. She smiled once she saw him. 

"Did you have anything to do with the way I was approached out there?" 

"Just a little," she held up her fingers. "Isn't she beautiful?" 

"She's gorgeous," Giles sat on the edge of the bed. "Just like her mother." He handed their daughter over to her outstretched arms and kissed Jenny on the forehead. 

"She's mine. She's my little girl. Oh great, now I'm crying!" 

Giles chuckled softly and hugged them close. Suddenly the still unnamed baby girl started to emit a soft glow. Both her parents looked startled but surprisingly not too alarmed. On the contrary, they both were oddly peaceful and at ease to say that things their newborn baby was glowing. And then just as quickly as the glow had started, it was over and the tiny eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a peaceful slumber. 

Jenny looked up at Giles with a smile. "Oh yeah, she's a Giles alright." 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means she's gonna fit in really well with the rest of the family. Let's see we've got a slayer, a vampire hybrid, two witches, you," she teased slightly. "And now our little light here." 

"Celeste Elena Giles." Jenny arched an eyebrow. "It means quietly literally Heaven's Light." 

"It's oddly appropriate," she held her daughter close. "Welcome to the family, baby. And what a family it is!" Giles leaned his head against hers watching their daughter sleeping. 

"I wonder what that light did though." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow groaned in frustration as she, Tara and Anya sat in a circle around the globe with the open book of text in front of them. "You know before Jenny went off to have the baby, we really should have looked into having her translate the rest of this! I'm not making heads or tails of this!" 

Tara nodded glumly. Anya picked up the globe and shook it. "What are you doing? It's not a snow globe! It's the thing that's gonna get us Angel's soul back." 

"Yeah, if we could just read the ancient dead language!" Anya retorted. 

"You're like a thousand years old, how come you can't read Latin?" 

Anya made a face. "Never had to. By the time I made it to the European continent, the Romance Languages had already been established. If this thing was in French, Spanish or Italian, I could read it in a heartbeat." 

Willow paused. "Then why are you failing Spanish in high school?"

"Well that's not the point of this conversation is it? The point is that we're screwed and so are our friends unless we find some way to I don't know, channel a dead Roman guy and have him translate this for us!" 

Suddenly Tara's eyes started to glow. She picked up the book and started to recite the text. Willow and Anya exchanged glances before quickly picking up along with her. The orb started to glow brightly and the whole room was filled with a brilliant light. The three girls sat in stunned silence as the brightness finally receded allowing them to see one another again. 

"Do you think it worked?" 

Tara rubbed her eyes tiredly and nodded. "I know it worked. I don't know how but I just have this feeling that from this point on, everything is going to be just fine." 

Cordelia winced inwardly as Xander slammed into the wall behind her. "Gee, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse," she muttered. Angelus rounded on her with a sadistic smile. 

"Was that the best you got?" 

"No," Cordelia retorted.  "That's hardly my best shot." She picked up the discarded sword and held it tightly. "You've got to stop this, Angel." 

"Oh is that your best shot?" he asked mockingly. "You think you're gonna just talk me out of this with a pathetic speech on how much you need me?" 

"No, what do I look like an after school special? You want to destroy the whole world go right ahead. I just thought you were smarter than that, Angel."

Angelus winced again as she used the name. It was starting to touch something internally whenever she used the name. It was too familiar hearing the name coming from her mouth. He looked up at her with a frown. "I'm not Angel. The name is Angelus." Cordelia rolled her eyes and shifted her hair over her shoulders. 

"Oh please, give me a break. The others might be willing to accept that once the soul is gone, so is the man, but I know better. I know that is bull. I know you, Angelus and you know that. I know you better than anyone. I know that if you really wanted to you would put down that sword and step away from the ugly portal to Hell!" 

"Well maybe Cordy, you don't know me as well as you think you," Angelus said as he took the ring off. "Maybe you've been kidding yourself all this time." He sliced his palm with the dagger. Cordelia closed her eyes tightly and clutched the sword tighter in her hands. He watched her puzzled for a moment. Her eyes opened for a moment and she focused on only him. "You're not even going to call for your precious Buffy or Faith to try to stop me?"

Cordelia shook her head and stepped closer to him, prompting him to take a few steps back. "I'm not calling them. Because if you do this, I know neither of them has what it takes to do what needs to be done." 

"Oh and what's that?" 

"You need to die." 

"And you're going to be the one to do it?" he asked, skeptically. "You know you couldn't take me." 

"You're right but I will die trying," Cordelia crossed her arms over her chest. Angelus regarded her for a minute. She wasn't scared. She wasn't even nervous. An eerie calm had settled over her as if she knew what had to be done. Angelus didn't think for a minute that she wouldn't come through on her promise. 

"Why do you even care? I'm evil now. I'm trying to destroy the world. I've killed people. I've killed people you know. I've done things I can never take back, especially to you and Spike. What the hell do you care if I redeem myself?"

Cordelia held out her left hand on which sat Doyle's ring. She took his hand in hers and their ring fingers touched. She let their fingers intertwine and she glanced up at him. "Because I care about you." 

"I'm not Angel," his voice cracked. He cursed himself inwardly for showing any weakness to this girl but it was a fact that his one weakness was the girl in front of him. 

"Yes, you are," she whispered. "You've made a lot of mistakes, buddy. Don't think for a minute that everything is all hunky dory but if you do this, then you cross a line, Angel, that you can never come back from." 

Angelus let her words wash over him and even squeezed the hand still held in his. But the demon inside him wouldn't accept it. He jerked away from her and started towards the statue again. 

"If you don't stop for me, then stop for Doyle!" Angelus stopped in his tracks. "He loved you and he believed in you! You were his best friend. His damn salvation! Don't make a liar out of him!" 

The vampire turned around weakly. He let his hands fall to the side uselessly. "You just had to play the Doyle card didn't you?" he asked with a wan smile. 

Cordelia shrugged and returned the smile somewhat. "What can I say? It was my trump card." Angelus started to walk back over to him when suddenly a golden light seized his whole body. "Angel?" 

"What's going on?" Xander asked as he climbed painfully to his feet. He stood beside Cordelia wearing a similar mask of confusion and amazement. Just as quickly as the light had appeared, it faded away leaving a trembling vampire in its wake. "Angelus?" 

"I'm so sorry." 

Cordelia and Xander exchanged glances. "Angel," they muttered together before approaching the sobbing vampire. "Okay Brood Boy, let's go get the slayers and the whacked out hybrid and get you home so you can have a nice big brood about all the things you've done." 

"Come on, we better find the others," Cordelia led the way as Xander helped support Angel. They started back to where they had left Faith and Buffy when suddenly the brunette slayer herself was flung into Xander and Angel, knocking them both down. Cordelia gave them a brief glance before glaring back at the vampire that did it. "Darla." 

"Oh look it's the cheerleader," Darla sneered. "How you doing? It's been awhile since I killed your boyfriend hasn't it?" 

"Not long enough bitch," Cordelia retorted before charging the blonde wielding her sword well. 

"Whoa," Xander and Angel muttered together watching the cheerleader fight. "Are we sure she's not a slayer?" 

"Not a slayer," Angel shook his head. "Just phenomenally pissed off." 

"Ah. And for the record, I'm glad you're back. Doesn't mean I don't hate you for being a real asshole these past few weeks. But I'm really glad you're back on our team." 

"Me too." They lapsed back into silent awe watching Cordelia and Darla face off, and apparently Cordelia had the upper hand. That is until Darla pulled something from her pocket. Angel felt his throat constrict as he made out the metallic object she held in her hands pointed at Cordelia's chest. He leapt to his feet and stood in front of the cheerleader. 

"Move Angelus, I'm going to finish her off," Darla gestured with the gun. 

"I can't do that, Darla." 

"Look you can kill all the others! But this one is mine." 

"I'm sorry I can't let you do that either," Angel clarified. Darla looked from her prey to her childe. 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Not again!" Darla waved with the gun wildly. Before focusing her eyes on Cordelia. "You did this, didn't you?" 

"Looks like you loose again!" Cordelia shot back. Darla narrowed her eyes and fired off a shot. It struck Angel in his shoulder. He winced but continued to shield Cordelia as Darla fired shot after shot. Finally the gun was empty. 

"We could have been so happy together," she moaned before running out of the courtyard. Angel sighed in relief before his knees buckled threatening to send him crashing to the ground. Cordelia wrapped an arm around his chest easing him to the ground slowly. 

"Angel? Are you alright?" 

"Ow, I'm thinking no," he laughed before wincing again. 

"Why would you do that?" 

He put a gentle hand on her cheek. "Because bullets can kill you, whereas they just really, really hurt me. Ow. You mean too much to me to just stand around and watch you die." Cordelia smiled weakly and leaned into his touch. 

"Well you better hope that Buffy and Spike are doing better than we are because honestly we're two down," Xander muttered as he carried Faith's unconscious form over to where the two were sitting. 

"I told you it was a crappy idea to walk!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kill her, Spike!" 

Buffy rolled her eyes as Drusilla continued to cheer Spike on from the sidelines. She was getting more than a little tired of the insane vampire's comments. Not to mention a little run down from the never-ending battle that she and Spike were locked in. they were too evenly matched. She sighed as Spike sent another punch directed at her head. She ducked it and sent one of her own his way. 

"Getting tired, pet?" 

Buffy narrowed her eyes and kicked him in the stomach. "Yeah I'm getting tired of you not knowing who you are! I'm getting tired of old loony tunes over there and I'm getting tired of this stupid fight! Hello, we train together. Neither of us is going to win!" 

Spike mocked a yawn. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you saying something, slayer?" 

"Oh I'm so cutting you off!" Buffy growled. She kicked him again sending him crashing to the floor. She straddled his chest and held his arms down to prevent him from trying to counter attack. "And honestly, would it kill you to call me Buffy?" 

"Honestly, I think it really would." He paused as the familiar words left his lips. He stopped struggling and stared up at the slayer in confusion. Images started to flow through his mind unbidden. Friendly, familiar faces appeared and demanded his attention. He tried to grab onto one of them. "Tara?" 

"That's right. Tara," Buffy repeated sitting up slightly. "Your sister, your twin. Remember her?" she crossed her fingers mentally and hoped that she had somehow managed to get through to him. 

He didn't reply as he was lost to another set of images. This time it was a younger brunette wearing a pair of scandalizing low rise leather pants and a devious smirk knowing all the looks she was going to attract wearing those. He saw an older man chastising the girl who pouted and appeared seconds later in a pair of more appropriate jeans. He saw a pregnant woman with a warm smile and open arms. He saw himself hugging her. He put a hand to his head as the images started to press against his consciousness. 

"Spike? Are you alright?" 

He looked shakily into the green eyes right above his. The eyes that held concern, fear, annoyance… and love. She loved him and he… loved her. He loved her. That was the woman he loved. Spike sat up and blinked rapidly. He tried to find the name to go along with his feelings. "Buffy?" 

Her smile made his heart nearly burst. "You remember?" 

"Sort of," he winced as the memories started to flood back all pressing on his newly restored mind. His gasped audibly as everything, good and bad, came crashing upon him. He remembered the first time he had ever seen a vampire when he was attacked at age three with his mother just outside their home. He remembered watching the moon rise with his family. He remembered the taunts that followed him and his sister. He remembered his mother dying, meeting Buffy and all the other Scoobies, hanging out with Xander, meeting Faith, loosing Doyle, hugging Jenny, watching television with his father. All of those memories weighed upon him. He scooted across the floor hiding his face from sight. 

Buffy started to reach for him but was prevented from doing so by Drusilla launching herself at the slayer. "No! You've taken him away from me! Ms. Edith is most displeased." 

"Yeah well, Ms. Edith can stuff it!" Buffy kicked the vampire off and rose to her feet. She pulled her stake out of pants leg. 

"You ruined everything, you stupid bitch." 

Buffy almost dropped the stake at the somewhat lucid comment that came from the usually nonsense spitting vampire. She chose instead to plunge the stake into her chest. "Yes, I did, didn't I? And I did it all with a big smile and an even bigger stake named Mr. Pointy!" she pulled the stake out and stood back in satisfaction as Drusilla turned into dust. "Buh bye!" 

As the dust settled, Buffy felt that at least one horrific chapter in her life had been closed. A slight whimper reminded her of Spike and she skidded to a stop in front of him. She put a gentle hand on his face and lifted his chin to look her in the eye. As soon as their eyes met, the connection between them was reformed. Buffy felt his pain and wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright. She's gone. She's never going to hurt you again. No one will." He nodded. 

"I'm so sorry," he sighed. He looked into her eyes.

"It wasn't you, well it was, but it was the little demon inside you," she corrected herself. Spike opened his mouth to tell her that the demon inside was just as much a part of him as the William and Spike personas were. But he found he didn't have the energy to do so. So instead he simply fell back into the comfort of her arms. The fact that he could ever forget this woman blew his mind. But as he held her tightly, he was maddeningly aware of the blood rushing through her body. His eyes drifted towards her neck and he was horrified to see the vein was throbbing against the skin. 

He pulled away quickly and upon seeing her hurt face, he pulled her towards him slightly. "Let's go find the others. We should get out of here before my dad starts to worry. Well more than he already has." 

"Oh I think he found a suitable distraction." Spike arched an eyebrow. "Jenny went into labor right before we came here to find you." 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"Nope," she smiled at the wonder spreading across his face. She climbed to her feet and pulled him along with her. "Now come on. Let's go find, Cordy, Xander and Faith." 

"And Soul Boy." The couple turned around to see Xander carrying a still down for the count Faith in his arms, followed by Cordelia who was largely supporting Angel's weight. Spike went to his other side and helped support him. 

"Spike?" 

"Let me guess, you're sorry for everything that happened, you never would have done it if you were with a soul, blah, blah, blah. I think we're beyond apologies, poof. So just accept the help and move on." 

Angel laughed softly. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" 

"Hey he really must be feeling guilty," Xander quipped as the group slowly made their way towards the exit. "He's usually shouting that and threatening us with really pointy weapons." 

"Big improvement. Thanks, Peaches!" 

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" 

Spike thought for a moment before smirking widely. "Probably not." 

Cordelia flashed a toothy grin at Buffy. "And I think things are back to normal. Well, at least as close to normal as this group gets." 

"Yeah well let's hope everyone is this festive as we're walking back to town. Whose stupid idea was it to walk here anyway?" 

"Yours!" Cordelia and Xander chorused. The blonde slayer flushed and turned around. Suddenly the front doors to the mansion flew open and over a dozen suited men rushed in all pointing very large crossbows at them. The startled teens and vampire instantly froze looking at the weapons in fear. 

"Who are you?" Buffy asked, holding her hands in the air. 

"That's none of your concern, miss," one of the men replied. He had on a double breasted suit, much like the others, and spoke with a highly snooty British accent. Spike's eyes narrowed in recognition. He motioned for Buffy to take his place supporting Angel and stepped forward. The men instantly trained their weapons on him. 

"Spike, what are you doing? Now is not the time to be playing hero?" Xander hissed. 

"Don't worry, whelp. They wouldn't dream of shooting their boss's grandson," he arched a scarred eyebrow and looked at the men. "Would you boys?" 

"Boss? Grandson?" 

"So where is the old man at anyway?" Spike continued, ignoring his friends. "Somehow I don't see him trusting such an important mission to a bunch of fresh out the academy poufs like you without supervision. And put those away before you put someone's eye out!" 

"We have strict instructions to take the vampire Angelus out using any means necessary to prevent him from opening Acathla," one of the watchers reported. Spike rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah well you're about a half an hour late for that, buddy," Cordelia shot out. "And besides, that's Angel to you, James Bond rejects." 

A deep laugh prevented any retorts that may have come from the watcher. The group parted and allowed an older man to step forward. He had a warm smile on his face and a pair of very familiar brown eyes shined with amusement as he looked fondly on the group. 

"I should have known that you would have had everything under control," the man shook his head. "I keep underestimating you. I used to do that to your mother, boy she hated it." 

"Almost as much as I do, Grandfather," Spike replied with a growing smile. "Oh, Grandfather, you already know Xander, and these are my friends Cordelia and Angelus," he directed the last part to the watchers. "You know all about Buffy and that's Faith. Guys, this is my grandfather, Quentin Travers." 

"So this is the infamous Buffy," he offered her a hand. "My grandson as told me, well, a lot seems to be an understatement here. But he has told me a great deal about you." Spike blushed and looked down at his feet. Quentin greeted each of the Scoobies before approaching Xander. "Ah, and this is Faith." He easily took the girl into his arms. "Let's get you all back to town and to a hospital. We can arrange to have someone look at you, Angel, don't worry." 

Spike gave his grandfather a grateful smile. Quentin handed Faith over to another watcher and allowed the men to lead the tired group to the cars parked outside. He held a hand on his grandson's shoulder preventing them from joining his friends temporarily. He put a hand on Spike's face and sighed. "You look so much like her. Especially when she was worried or upset." 

"I'm fine," Spike lied. Quentin continued to look at him and he sighed. "I will be. I just want to go home." Quentin pulled the boy into a hug. He cast a look heavenwards and sighed again. I came just in time, Helene, he thought. There is still hope for him yet. 

"Come on, I've got two new granddaughters that I need to meet and start spoiling rotten," he grinned at the wide smile on Spike's face. Yes, there is still hope. 

*Sorry I didn't reply to reviews in this chapter. I know there were a lot and I'm so grateful to all of you for reviewing and continuing to review for every chapter. It's greatly appreciated. I just really wanted to get this chapter up so you all didn't think this story was dead! Alright ciao for now. Hopefully it won't be another month and almost a half for Chapter 28.


	28. Graduation: Scooby Style!

**Author's Notes:** I really just wanted to get another chapter out. This chapter was extremely hard for me to write for some reason. I guess writer's block was just hitting me really hard. My muse is leaving for this story and I'm trying very hard to keep it here. Well this chapter is going to conclude their high school adventures and pretty much should there be any desires for it to be continued, the next chapter will pick up on the Scoobies in college along with some familiar faces and the return of some less than desirable characters, I have a reason! Ok, well enjoy this chapter, hopefully. Ciao for now.  

Spike leaned closer against the nursery window watching his new baby sister sleeping peacefully. She was one of the most beautiful children in there and that was including the suspiciously blue toned child that was obviously of demon descent. He quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. Figures, they're a whole lot more liberal on the Hellmouth. He sighed and let his eyes fall on the sleeping Celeste. 

She was beautiful. She was innocent. Everything he wasn't anymore. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold glass window. Whatever Drusilla had done to him had changed him. He could feel it. He felt different. He felt dirty. He shuddered and took in a deep breath. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Much to his silent witness' surprise, Spike didn't even flinch at the weight on his shoulder. He was already carrying too much as it was. 

"A penny for your thoughts." 

Spike chuckled softly and opened his eyes. He looked into the glass and wasn't surprised to see that there was no reflected person behind him. One perk of his trip into crazy land was that his senses were even sharper than before. He had sensed Angel's approach for the past two minutes. 

"Just a penny?" he laughed hoarsely. "You always were a cheap bastard, Angelus." Angel gave no visible reaction to the name but inwardly winced at the ease at which it flowed from the blonde's lips. 

"I keep telling you I'm not cheap. I'm just old. I remember when a few bob got you a good meal, a bottle and a tavern wench." Spike craned his neck to give him the infamous arched eyebrow. "Right, just dated myself even more, huh?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"So why are you out here doing what I can only call a frightfully good impersonation of me brooding, when you could be inside with the others listening to Faith and Jenny moan about the horrible hospital food? You know what, never mind, answered that question for myself." 

Spike remained quiet. Angel squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "Spike? You know you can talk to me." 

"I don't deserve this anymore," he finally whispered. Angel's brow furrowed as he looked at the boy. "I'm different. My girlfriend hugs me and the only thing I can think of is how great it would have been to drain her dry right then and there. I'm a monster." 

Angel sighed needlessly. "You're not a monster, Spike. Something really bad has happened to you. Something that is largely my fault. But you are not now, nor will you ever be a monster." 

Spike turned to fully face him and he was shocked by how old Spike seemed at that moment. His eyes were lifeless. It stunned him because just minutes before he had been joking with Xander and close to starting a food fight with Anya and Buffy. It made him wonder just how much Spike had been hiding from them all. 

"I'm tired, Angel. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired of everything that's been happening to me. I tried," he paused for a moment. "I tried to deal with it but I can't. I'm not strong enough to. I don't want to be whatever the hell I am anymore. I don't want a little voice in the back of my head that urges me to kill my friends and family. I'm scared to hold my baby sister because I think I may decide to bite her!" 

"I know how hard it is, Spike. Trust me. I know. But I also know you're not a quitter. This isn't like you." 

"Maybe it is," he shrugged helplessly. "I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know what I'm doing anymore." He laughed tonelessly. "In a week and a half, I'm going to graduate and go off to college, maybe make some new friends, learn something! But that's not what I can think of. All I can think of how most of those people wouldn't know a Chaos Demon from a Fyral Demon. And that makes me think how easy it would be to strike! I'm seventeen, Angel. I should be thinking of prom, graduation, and instead I'm trying every second, of every day to not rip out the throats of my best friends." 

Angel leaned against the wall and watched as Spike finally let out what had been bothering him. He knew exactly what the boy was going through. Those same thoughts had haunted him when he was first cursed with his soul, although he thought of it more as a blessing now. But then again he had been in hundreds when he was cursed. Spike was barely an adult. He saw the pain that was written on the younger man's face. Pain of loosing too many people he cared about too young. It seemed that every time he got back on track, something happened to knock him back off again. Suddenly an idea struck him. 

"When Doyle was sixteen, he used to have these really intense nightmares," Angel started. Spike looked a little confused at the abrupt subject change but remained mercifully quiet. The vampire took this as an invitation to continue. "Well anyway he had all these nightmares about the people he couldn't save the night of his first vision. Two of those people were his family." 

Spike said down heavily on one of the hall benches. Angel took a seat opposite from him. "I never knew that." 

"He was there the night they were killed. He tried to save everyone but he couldn't. I don't think he ever forgave the Powers for showing him something that horrible and not letting him change it. That's not the point. The point is that he had these really horrible nightmares, to the point where he was afraid to go to sleep at night because he feared the intensity of the dreams." 

"What did he do?" 

Angel smiled at the memory. It had taken weeks, months even, for Doyle to open up to him. But when he finally did it had been the start of a friendship that existed now even though Doyle was gone. He remembered Whistler telling him about a place where demons could go and seek help for their problems: a monastery of sorts. It had taken awhile but the two had scraped together enough to afford to go and the overall effect had been immediate. Regrettably Doyle wanted to leave after only a few weeks, maybe if he had stayed longer things would have been better for him. Angel would never know. But he was getting a chance to rectify that mistake with Spike. 

"A monastery?" Spike asked incredulously. "A demonic monastery?" 

"It's a place for you to gather your thoughts, figure out who you are. Just take some time away from the Hellmouth, which I doubt is helping you any as far as your sanity is concerned." Spike grinned wanly and closed his eyes. 

"Give me some time to think it over?" he asked, opening one eye. Angel nodded. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a surprise welcome home party to help plan with my dad and sister." He stood up. "Thanks for talking to me, Peaches. For what it's worth, it helped." 

"Then it's worth everything," Angel replied honestly.

Spike turned to walk down the corridor when suddenly he paused. "And it's alright, Grandfather. You can stop lurking in the shadows. I'm going to go be social with the others now." He continued on his way, not stopping to see his contrite grandfather step out of his well concealed corner. 

"How long do you think he knew I was there?" Quentin asked Angel casually. 

"Honestly I just detected you about a minute ago but his senses are sharper than ever. So my guess is he's known the whole time." Quentin shook his head with a wry smile. "So you're not staking me, that's always a good thing." 

"No, not staking you, despite what that moron Roger thinks." 

"Roger? Which one is that so I know to avoid him," Angel said with a slight grin. Quentin returned it and sat down in Spike's vacated seat. 

"I heard what you told William. About getting away for awhile," he held up a hand preventing Angel from protesting. "I was going to suggest the same thing. Although a demonic monastery was not exactly what I had in mind. But given the circumstances, oddly fitting. It was nice of you to tell him about that place." 

"Believe it or not, I do care about your grandson a lot. He's like the annoying little brother I never wanted," Angel smiled wryly. Quentin nodded, understanding exactly what the vampire was talking about it. It was a weird moment for them both. Angel, the former Scourge of Europe, was sitting beside the Quentin Travers, head of an organization that trained young women to kill his kind. Still they were sitting side by side talking like old friends. 

"Oh before I forget," Quentin broke the silence that had fallen on them. "You left this behind at the mansion." He held the Ring of Amara out to Angel. 

"You're giving this back to me?" 

"Well how else do you think you're going to get to the kids' graduation? They want you there and who am I to deprive them? Honestly, all my grandchildren have to do is bat their eyes and I'm like putty in their hands. And that Ms. Chase is very convincing as well. I don't know how you or Rupert survives!" 

Angel laughed softly. "I really don't either." He took the ring back from Quentin. "Alright, but only for the ceremony." 

"Somehow I had a feeling that you would say that." 

"You really don't mind that your grandchildren hang out with demons, that one of them is a demon?" Angel asked the one question that had been on his mind for the past three days since he had met the man. 

Quentin smiled fondly. "I never saw the world as us against them. I never saw it as slayers against demons. I see slayers as a balance between the demonic and human worlds. They belong to both and can help maintain balance." Angel blinked and the man couldn't help but laugh at the expression of confusion on his face. "And hating demons would make me sort of a hypocrite wouldn't it?" 

"Because of Spike?" 

Quentin looked mildly surprised. Angel arched an eyebrow. Could it be that Giles never told even his children the truth about their mother? The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if Giles even knew. He saw the vampire watching him curiously and shrugged. "Of course, because of Spike." 

Angel looked mildly unconvinced but decided to let it slide. It was not his place to question Quentin about anything pertaining to his family. Besides if it were really important, Giles would have told them all by now, right? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy was awake before the light tapping on her window started. She stumbled blindly across the room to open it, never once looking to see who it was. She didn't need to. She could feel him from miles away. She slumped back onto her bed and patted the spot beside her. He crawled in wordlessly and pulled the petite slayer into his arms. 

"I just saw you like a half an hour ago," Buffy mumbled against his chest. "Miss me already?"

Spike laughed softly and his chest vibrated with the sounds. "I had something I needed to tell you but I didn't think a 'Welcome Home' party was the best place to do it at." 

Buffy opened her eyes and looked up at him now. She put a hand on his face and turned fully on her side to look at him. "What's wrong?" 

He gave her another wan smile. "Everything." He covered the hand that lingered on his face gently. "I have to go." 

Buffy sat up straight and fought the urge not to scream. Her mother and sister were sleeping right down the hall. There was no reason they had to be involved in this. Spike sat up as well and leaned against the headboard of the bed. She reached over him and turned the bedside lamp on. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she finally saw what Angel had seen the day before. The layers of pain and fatigue that had been piling on him. 

"Where are you going?" she finally asked. 

"To some monastery, a demonic one," he grinned a little. "Angel told me about it." 

"Oh the place that he took Doyle to," Buffy nodded. She held onto his hand and let their fingers intertwine. She kept her eyes locked on their joined fingers and took a deep breath. "Will you be back?" 

"How could I stay away?" 

She looked back up at him and moved closer, so that she was sitting on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and stared down at their still joined hands. "How long are you going to be gone?" 

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I'm different than I was two years ago, Buffy. I'm changing and I'm scared that one day I might hurt you or one of the others. And I saw how hesitant you were to kill Angel. Do you think you could kill me if I ever tried to go after one of the others?" 

Buffy started to affirm that she could but deep down inside she knew that nothing Spike could do would ever make her want to kill him. Part of her would always love him no matter how much of a monster he became. 

"You come back really soon, you hear me? Because I'm going to be waiting for you and missing you every second that you're gone." 

"Buffy, I could never ask you to wait for me," Buffy pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

"Then don't ask me to. But know that I'm going to anyway." He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"So how did your very extended family take the news?" 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Dad immediately called Angel to verify that this place was not only real but also legit. Jenny started calming Faith who threw a temper tantrum right off the bat and Tara is already talking about taking over my room so that Celeste can have her old room as a nursery." 

"But isn't Tara dorming?" 

Spike gave her a look. "Exactly. That sister of mine is an evil witch!" Buffy laughed and he held her tighter. "I don't ever want to let you go." 

"Then don't. At least not for tonight. Tonight it's just you and me," she said sweetly pulling him down beside her. They lay on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other. "You know graduation is next week, right?" 

"Yeah," he mumbled, already falling asleep. 

Buffy grinned and shook her head. "So how's your speech?" 

Spike's eyes shot open and he looked at her in surprise. "Speech? Bloody hell! I've got to give a speech in front of everyone? What the hell am I supposed to be talking about?" 

"Well look on the bright side, because we're such a big class they're leaving you're the whole speech thing till the end. You and Willow are going on right after the mayor, so I guess you can just improvise from there," she shrugged. "Don't worry. I've got full faith in your abilities." 

"I bet you do," he kissed her softly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Buffy Anne Summers, will you go to prom with me?" 

Buffy gave him a wide smile. "I thought we were boycotting prom because of the risk of someone pulling a literal 'Carrie'." 

"I would risk demonic hounds pounding the doors if it meant I get to spend one more night with you," Spike told her honestly. He wiped a single tear from her cheek and then kissed her once more. 

"I would love to go to prom with you," she replied breathily. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too, Buffy. I love you too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you'll be alright with her?" 

Quentin smiled at the anxious new mother and nodded his head. "I'm quite sure, Jennifer. I know it's been quite some time but I did raise two of my own. I know how to handle babies." 

Jenny chewed on her lip looking hesitantly at her daughter. She didn't want to leave her but even she couldn't deny the importance of chaperoning her children's prom. She wanted, no, she needed to be there with them and make sure they had at least one night where nothing went wrong. Her maternal instincts were in overdrive now that Celeste had been born and they were limited to her baby. She would kill any and everything that dared to hurt her future stepchildren tonight. With this in mind, she gazed down at her sleeping daughter in her crib. 

"Mommy loves you," she whispered and planted a soft kiss on her head. "Thank you so much, Quentin, for everything." 

"It's my pleasure." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You've brought a light back to their lives that I thought had faded with my daughter. I'm the one that should be thanking you." 

Jenny smiled wistfully. "But it's not enough to save him, is it?" 

"Believe me when I say, it's a step in the right direction. Now get going. I've got a night full of bonding with my brand new granddaughter." 

"You're going to spoil her rotten," she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She walked out the room before she found herself staying with her daughter all night long. As she descended the stairs, she found Spike and Giles already standing in the foyer waiting for her and the girls. "Well, well, don't you two clean up well?" 

"Look who's talking," Spike smiled softly. "You would hardly know that you gave birth only two weeks ago!" Jenny tugged on a lock of his hair lightly and smiled. "No, really you look beautiful." 

"He's right," Giles kissed her. "You look amazing." 

Spike groaned and put a hand over his face. "Come on people! Please don't ruin my prom night with your fornication!" 

"Eww, please tell me you're not referring to our parents and fornication in the same sentence," Faith moaned as she walked down the stairs behind Tara. Giles and Jenny both lit up as they saw the girls coming towards them. 

"Oh you both look so beautiful!" Jenny cooed. "Get the camera, Rupert!" 

"Camera?" the trio chorused in unison. "I thought you got rid of the cameras!" 

"I did," Tara muttered. "I knew they were hiding some in Celeste's crib. She's barely two weeks old and already she's causing problems!" 

After almost an hour of posing and complaining, the group was finally allowed to leave to meet up with the others. The limo that was a gift of their overly indulgent grandfather picked them up first and then made stops at Xander's house, where they also picked up Anya. Next was Buffy's house where they would pick up Cordelia and Buffy. Spike was the first out the limo and the others filed out after him in a much calmer fashion. 

Joyce opened the door and marveled over how handsome and beautiful they all looked. They narrowly avoided taking even more pictures as Joyce didn't have enough film in her cameras. Dawn pounded down the stairs moments after they arrived announcing that both girls were ready. Spike headed to the foot of the stairs awaiting his date's descent. Cordelia glided down first and he had to admit that she looked beautiful, even better than the night of the Fall Formal. 

"You look gorgeous, pet," he told her as she finally reached the bottom step. "So I meant to ask, who the lucky guy was." 

"Anya," she replied drolly. "We decided we don't need no stinking man! We'll go stag." Spike arched an eyebrow. "And Angel's meeting us there. You know me too well, Blondie." 

"It's my job!" she rolled her eyes and joined her other friends. Spike failed to notice during their conversation that Buffy had appeared at the top landing of the stairs and was watching him with a wide smile. Finally he turned around and met her gaze. She walked up to him and put a hand on his chest, still smiling. 

"You look," Buffy looked into his eyes trailing off. 

"How about I look bloody marvelous?"

"You already knew? Damn," he smirked. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he slipped her corsage on her hand. "Ready, luv?"

"Always." She took the arm he was offering her and they made their way back out to the limo. 

A half an hour later they arrived at prom. The group paused outside the gym doors and stood in a circle looking each other over carefully. "Let's not wish for a normal night," Cordelia started. "Let's just have fun and enjoy what could be one of our last nights together as friends." 

"Very well said," Willow agreed. They all exchanged one more group look before walking through the double doors into their prom. they found Angel was already there standing with Giles and Jenny, using them as a very effective shield from the former Cordettes, who were all set to stake a claim on him. "Someone should go rescue Angel." 

"Come on, An," Cordelia motioned with her head and the two girls set off to rescue their poor prom date. 

"May I have this dance?" Xander asked Faith, offering her a hand. The younger slayer smiled and took his hand. The couple then headed over to the dance floor. Willow and Tara followed after them, leaving Buffy and Spike to their thoughts. 

"So you feel like dancing?" he asked her. She shook her head. "So what do you feel like doing?" 

"Being with you," she murmured against the lapels of his jacket. "I just want to be here with you for the rest of my life." Spike closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his slayer. He rested his chin on her head and relaxed completely. Suddenly she pulled away and looked him in the eye. "This year has been hard on all of us, especially on you. Just know that one of the things I love about you is your strength. But if you don't come back to me, one hundred percent and soon, I'll kick your ass." 

A wide smile broke out across his face and Buffy inwardly melted. It had been too long since she had seen one of those smiles. She leaned on her tiptoe and kissed him again. If she had to be honest, she didn't want him to go. It seemed that every man that was truly important in her life had walked away from her at one point and another. And now here was another one leaving her. But as Spike made some comment on Xander's lack of dancing skills, she knew he would be back, no matter what, Spike would be back. She hugged him again and led him to the dance floor where the others were waiting for them. And that's what they did all night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tara Giles." 

"William Giles."

"Kevin Granger." 

"Lucy Griffins."

 "Michael Griffith." 

 "Alexander Lavelle Harris." 

There was a low growl that emerged from the end of the row and Spike craned his neck to look at his best friend. The brunette was rolling his eyes in anger at the fact that this women refused to omit his middle name. He caught Spike's gaze and grinned back. The last name was called and they marched in a line up to receive their diplomas. Tara, who was second in line, cast a look over her shoulder at her twin. The look clearly warned him not to do something stupid when he accepted his diploma. Although no one was going to beat Cordelia's refusal to shake Snyder's hand. The cheerleader had simply taken her diploma and headed back to her seat. Of course after posing for many pictures. Spike simply grinned and returned her look. She knew that meant that he was making no promises. 

She sighed and headed towards Snyder. She forced a smile on her face as she shook his head. Behind her, Spike pulled a face and shook his head. Tara took her diploma and started to walk away allowing Spike to move forward when she looked out in the audience, hoping to catch a glimpse of her family. A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes landed on a dark haired man sitting in the back of the auditorium. As soon as the man knew she was aware of his presence he smiled at her and rose from his seat. Tara was so caught up staring that she didn't notice the concerned murmurs or Snyder complaining about insane teenagers.

"Tara, what is it? What's wrong?" Spike rushed forward to stand behind his sister. He noticed the terrified look in her eyes. He had only seen her look that way once before. Whenever she was around… he looked up to where her eyes were frozen. He caught sight of the man just as he was walking out the doors. "That son of a bitch!" 

He grabbed his diploma with one hand and dragged a shell shocked Tara down off stage with the other. All eyes were on the twins as they marched down the aisle of the auditorium. Their family followed shortly after. After a confused silence, Snyder continued on with the ceremony. 

Meanwhile, outside, the unwelcome guest was standing by the door waiting for them to exit. Spike narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Tara protectively. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Spike practically snarled. 

The man grinned approvingly. He crossed his arms over his chest watching the two blondes. "Well, well, you really are your father's son aren't you? Got a bit of Ripper in you yet, boy!" 

"You don't know a damn thing about me. Trust a bit of old Ripper isn't all I got in me," Spike growled menacingly. "I thought grandfather told you to stay the hell away from her."

"Well what dear old dad says and what I do are two different things. I thought even you would have learned that by now half pint!" 

Spike's eyes flashed yellow before his fist connected with the older man's face, sending the man to his feet. Spike grimaced as he rubbed his hand. Tara shook off her shock and rushed over to her brother's side. She held his hand in hers and rubbed the bruised knuckles gently. Spike's back was still heaving with anger and he looked like he was going to go for round two when their father came running towards them. 

"Will, what's going on?" Giles asked. He barely spared a glance at the lump on the ground at his children's feet. 

"Why don't you ask him what the hell he's doing here?" Spike pointed wildly at the still grinning older man. Tara took a deep breath and moved closer to her brother. 

"Who is that?" Faith asked, confused. She, Jenny, and Quentin had finally caught up with them. Xander, Cordelia and Angel weren't far behind. 

Quentin looked down at the man in disgust and shame. "That unfortunate waste of human flesh is my son, Ethan Rayne. Jennifer, you might wish to take your daughter." Jenny held her arms open for Celeste, who was surprisingly calm despite all the tension going on around her. "I thought I told you not to come near her."

"Well it's their high school graduation, I figured I'm come by see how they're doing," Ethan shrugged. "It's not like their mother is around to do it anymore. But I see you had no problem moving on and replacing my sister, Ripper." 

"That's enough!" Giles growled and slammed his former brother-in-law into a tree. "What the bloody hell do you want from us?"

"Rumor has it that there is a new big out and she is looking for something called the Key. You have to be tapped into some heavy natural magic to find that thing. I figured who better than my lovely niece."

"Who you treated as little better than an animal! You abused her every single bloody chance you got. You're lucky I don't rip your spine out through your throat!" Spike growled his eyes completely yellow now. Jenny placed a calming hand on his shoulder. He looked over at the woman and then at his sister, who was staring up at him through perfect dark eyes. He felt the anger slipping away and he nodded slowly. Tara held onto his hand tightly and both drew strength from one another.

Giles stared at his family for the longest, ignoring the presence of Ethan completely. Finally he let the other man go. Quentin stepped up beside him. "Do you really think it's wise to let him go?" 

"He's not a threat to them anymore," Giles shook his head. The twins nodded slowly. "He had power over two scared children. But they're older now and they're more than capable of taking care of themselves." 

"Hold your sister," Jenny muttered to Spike. He wordlessly took his sister into his arms as Jenny approached the three men. "I personally don't know you but I've heard the horrible things you've done to a girl that is as good as my daughter. If I ever see you around any of my children again. I don't care if you're their uncle or not, I'll kill you." 

Giles looked slightly surprised while Quentin smiled approvingly. I knew I liked her for a reason, he thought.  "Ethan, you've long ago ceased to be my son. Now get out of here before I call the entire Watcher's Council upon your head. You don't want that and I don't want that either." 

"Don't forget about us," Willow reminded them. She, Buffy, and Anya joined the small gathering of people. "You want one of us, you get us all." 

Ethan narrowed his eyes. He stood up wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. The only son of Quentin Travers looked first to his father and then to his niece and nephew. And found that instead of the meek broken girl he had once known, had once made, there was a strong woman with friends and family to spare. "This is far from over, father. Count on it." He turned on the balls of his feet and stalked away.

"Yeah whatever!" Spike gave him a two fingered salute which earned him a hit on the head from his father. Giles gave him a warning look before smiling at him. Spike grabbed a surprised Buffy with his free arm and gave Tara a gentle squeeze with the other. He grinned. "Hey know what I just realized."

"What?" Buffy asked as she snuggled against him. 

"We're graduates! We're finally free of Sunnydale high."

"Does anyone else feel like there is something we're missing? Like seriously, this is all just a little too anti climatic for me." 

Just as these words passed through Xander's lips, screams erupted from the auditorium and people came crashing out. The Scoobies turned to him with annoyed looks plastered across their collective faces. He simply shrugged. 

"What happened?" Buffy asked one of the students as they ran by. She recognized him as Jonathan. He was in a few classes with them that year though he never really stood out much. 

"The Mayor, he just turned into this giant snake thing! I mean like all of a sudden. He was just giving a speech and then bam suddenly he was big giant snake thing!" 

"Interesting," Xander looked up just in time to see the roof of Sunnydale High being pierced by the snake's head. "Look the little dork wasn't lying." 

 "Uh, hello, I hate to be the voice of reason here but there is a giant snake thing trying to eat your graduating class!" Faith reminded them. Angel and Spike exchanged glances and secretive smiles that made them all a little nervous. 

"Just get everyone out and we'll take care of the rest, right, Peaches?"

"Yeah, right, come on," Angel pulled Spike and Xander along with him. The others watched in confusion as they disappeared in the sea of screaming parents and teenagers. 

"Something tells me that whatever they're about to do is very far away from being legal," Anya said as they continued to stare in the direction the trio had gone off in. Buffy was the first to shake it off and turned to the others. 

"Come on let's make sure that everyone gets out." 

Giles led the remaining Scoobies back to the gym. "Okay people you want to walk away from the giant snake," Cordelia yelled at a couple of graduates who were running fearfully in circles. "Please, this is Sunnydale. Weirder stuff than this has happened and you people are still unprepared!" 

"Um, Cordy, less lecturing more saving," Willow corrected gently as she happened to pass the cheerleader. Cordelia rolled her eyes and helped a few parents out of the rapidly collapsing building. She saw Snyder out the corner of her eye and started over to him when suddenly the former mayor loomed closer and snapped the man up. Cordelia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you, Anya," she muttered before high tailing it out the now cleared building. The Scoobies sat on the grass just outside the school watching as the snake continued to grow and destroy buildings. "So I wonder what the death toll was today." 

"Well Snyder's definitely dead," Cordelia said without a hint of remorse. "All in all, I'd say graduation was a huge success." 

"It's not over yet. We still have a very large problem on our hands," Tara waved a hand in the general direction of the buildings. "Where did those three disappear off to anyway?" 

"I wanna what this grand master plan is," Buffy muttered impatiently. "It better not be make me sit out in the parking lot all day while a giant snake demon tries to eat me, my mom and my little sister." 

"Well that wouldn't be a good plan then, luv," Spike grinned as he, Angel and Xander returned with wide grins on their faces. The blonde was holding a black box in his hand that looked a lot like a remote control. She arched an eyebrow and his smirk only grew wider. "I'd hit the deck if I were you all." 

"What?" 

Before any of them could react, Spike pressed the button and the entire school exploded, taking the snake with it. As the remnants of the demon and snake settled down around them, the entire group turned to look at the slightly manically laughing trio. "Explosives?" 

"When graduating on the Hellmouth," Spike started. 

"Be prepared for anything," Xander finished with a laugh. "I told you we were going out with a bang!" 

"The important thing is that we survived it," Willow said, watching the smoldering building. "We survived the impossible." 

"We survived high school," Tara smiled and leaned against her brother. "You realize you're insane right?" 

"Uh huh," he mumbled. "One of the reasons you're so glad to be my twin, isn't it?" Tara laughed and poked him in the stomach. Suddenly, Faith, Jenny and Giles all gasped as if just realizing something. 

"Well I hope you're all happy," Giles said in a somewhat reprimanding tone. "We're out of jobs now that there is no high school." Jenny's eyes went wide with the implications of that statement. However, Faith was grinning. "And what are you so happy about?" 

"No more school for me!" 

"Hardly, there is another school. You'll just have to take a bus like everyone else." Faith's shoulders slumped immediately and she turned a dark glare on her siblings. 

"I hate you guys." 

The graduates merely shrugged and cast one last look at their former school before walking away to join the celebration at the Bronze. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The thing that Spike hated the most in the whole world was saying goodbye to those that he loved. It seemed like he was saying goodbye more than he was saying hello. And now as his friends and family stood opposite from him in Sunnydale Airport, he felt like his heart was about to break into two. Even Joyce and Dawn had turned out to see him off. They had dropped him off a whole two hours early just so that everyone could have a chance to say goodbye. 

Cordelia and Anya were the first. The two girls smiled at him as they approached him. "Hey there," Cordelia grinned at him causing him to smile as well. "I know why you have to do this but don't expect me to like it, buddy. You mean entirely too much to all of us here. So you promise to come back as soon as possible and we promise not to replace you with some French guy." Spike chuckled at the thought. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"I don't understand this whole going away thing," Anya said with a slight frown. "I know that you not being here will make everyone sad and to be honest, I think I may actually be said as well." Spike gave her a hug as well. "I'm going to miss you, Spike." 

"I'll miss you too," he murmured. When he pulled away he saw them exchanged looks. "What?" 

"We got you a little going away present," they said in unison. He arched an eyebrow. They pulled out a photo and handed it to him. It was a rare group shot of the whole gang. What startled him the most was though it was a picture of the group, including Doyle, Anya had somehow managed to appear in the background of the picture. He looked up at the two girls who were smiling from ear to ear. 

"We love you, Will. And we'll be waiting for you to come back," they pulled him into another hug before walking away. 

Angel approached him next. Spike was still staring at the picture. Doyle had his arms around Cordelia, who was flashing one her winning smiles. He could feel tears welling his eyes as the vampire put a hand on his shoulder. "She only smiles like that when you're around now," he said in a low voice. He looked up at Angel. "You take care of her, mate. She might be strong as hell but she needs someone to support her too." 

"Sounds like someone else I know," Angel cracked a rare smile, which faded soon after. "Spike, you know I'm sorry about…"

"Hey, this isn't about apologies, it's about saying goodbye." 

"But you're leaving because of what I let Dru do to you." 

Spike looked down at his hands for a moment and then up at Angel again. "That might be true, but I don't hate you, Peaches. I'm not mad at you. You weren't in the right frame of mind at the time to be making any decisions. And neither was I. So let's just call it even and let it go. Its over. You've been forgiven, absolved, and whatever, we've already talked about this."

"Come back soon, Spike. You're gonna be missed like crazy around here," Angel pulled Spike into a brotherly embrace and walked back over to the group, allowing Willow, Dawn and Joyce to come up to say their goodbyes. 

"I know I don't really know all of what happened this year," Joyce started. Spike opened his mouth to say something but she held up a hand. "And it's probably best that I don't. But even I understand that this is something you need to do. I'm proud of you, William and I'm going to miss you." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Sum – Joyce." 

She kissed him on the forehead and smiled. "But as her mother, I'm warning you. You better come home soon and not break my baby's heart!" 

"Right. I promise." Joyce laughed softly. He looked down at Dawn who was glaring at him. "Come on, Bit. You're worse than your sister. I'll be back before you even miss me." 

"You're breaking tradition," Dawn complained. "You're leaving." Spike leaned down so that he was staring in the girl's eyes. He offered her a wide smile and put a hand on her shoulders.

"And I'll be back, Dawn. And when I get back, we'll have a better tradition I swear it. But right now I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Look after Celeste for me? I need my favorite little bits to be there for one another. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay, but only for you Spike." 

"Thank you, Bit." He reached down and pulled her into a tight hug. Spike then looked to Willow. 

"One sister looked after, I'm gonna need someone to look after Tara. Red, you'll do that for me right?"

"We'll look out for each other," Willow promised giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Now, I think you're in for the real tear jerking goodbyes." He looked over his shoulder to see his sisters coming his way. He took a deep shaky breath and smiled slightly. 

"I think you're right." Willow laughed softly and left the four siblings alone.  

"So you realize now it's just gonna be us and them," Faith broke the uneasy silence between them all. Spike laughed. Faith beamed in his direction. "You really have become a brother to me, Will." 

"You're my sister no matter what birth or anything dictates," Spike put his hand on her shoulder. "You know I love you like one, right?"

"Good, so then you shouldn't have a problem with the fact that while you're gone, Xander's going to teach me how to drive in your car! Have fun this summer, bye!" Faith took off leaving Celeste in Spike's arms. The blonde simply growled in Xander's direction and rolled his eyes. He looked over at Tara who was staring him looking betrayed. He cocked his head to the side looking at her.

"Glenda, its not forever. I will be back." 

"You promised you would never leave me."

"And I'm not," he brushed a tear from her eye. "I'm never going to leave you. But I'm no good to anyone this way. I'm all messed up in the head right now and I just need to find some peace you know?"

"I know," Tara took a deep shuddering breath. "Doesn't stop it from hurting though you know? I mean it's been us since we were little and now I'm all alone." 

"Alone? You've got the lil bit here and Faith, not to mention dad and well all of them," he waved a hand indicating the others. "You're going to be fine, Glenda. You've used me as a crutch for too long. Maybe my leaving is something we both needed." 

"Maybe," Tara admitted. "I love you so much, Will." 

"I love you too, Tara. I'll be back. I promise." 

"I know." She hugged him tightly and took Celeste from him. Spike crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows as Xander approached him sheepishly. He glared at his best friend with the intense feelings that only an overprotective brother could muster. 

"So Faith tells me she kinda spilled the beans about the whole driving thing," Xander grinned nervously. "Oh come on, Spike. You know I'm gonna take care of her. Although I don't know which her you're more concerned with, your car or your sister." 

Spike's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I know but I still had to do the whole overprotective thing. And for the record, its both," he grinned. "Take care of yourself too, mate. You know you're my best friend in this whole bloody town, right?"

"I was in the beginning, I'll be in the end," Xander nodded. "Same as you. You better come back real soon or I swear I'll have Faith beat it out of Angel and come find you." Spike chuckled and pulled the brunette into a hug. 

Suddenly Spike pulled away, wiping discreetly at the tears in his eyes. "I got something for you. I don't want you to open it now. Wait until after the plane takes off to open it. And I don't care what you think or what your stupid pride dictates you better take it!" 

"Well when you put it that way," Xander held his hands open for the envelope that Spike placed in his hands. 

"You deserve more than anyone gives you, Xander. You deserve a chance to prove your parents wrong. Please don't make the wrong decision when you open that," Spike pleaded. Xander looked him in the eye and saw that he was deadly serious. He nodded his head slowly. 

"I won't," he promised. "I'll let your parents come over now." 

"Yeah," he replied quietly. He realized as the older Giles walked over that he wasn't being entirely honest when he said that Xander was his best friend in town. This man was his best friend, his father and his protector. Tears sprung to his eyes as he walked straight into his father's arms. Giles said nothing. He just held his son tightly. Jenny stood by silently watching them.

"You're coming back. You need to do this. I'm just saying this to tell myself that you have to go and that my keeping you here would be the wrong thing to do." Spike didn't say anything. "I'm so proud of you, William. I've always been proud of you but you proven yourself to me so many times, I am still shocked by it. You are a truly special individual and I'm so glad that you are my son." 

"Thanks, dad. I'm proud of you too. I'm going to miss you so much." 

"I'll miss you too," he kissed his son's forehead, not caring how it looked to anyone else. He pushed him away but kept his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you. I love you much more than you'll ever know." 

"Trust me, dad. I know. I know." He smiled over at Jenny. She ran a hand through his curls and returned the smile. 

"You better come back soon, or else," she mock threatened. He grinned. "I love you, William." 

"I love you too," he hugged her tightly. "Mom." Jenny's eyes widened and she looked over at Giles, who was smiling so hard it looked like his face might split in half. "I love you, mom." 

"Oh," she laughed through her tears. "See. You made me cry and I promised myself I wasn't going to do that!" 

"You always cry," he told her. She brushed away his tears. 

"So do you," she pointed out with another shaky laugh. "You better go before I never let you go." He nodded and hugged her once more. He let his father pull him into another tight embrace and he fought the urge to cry once more. 

Giles smiled at him one last time and turned him in the direction of a certain blonde sitting alone. He ruffled his son's hair and pointed towards her. "Go. I'll see you whenever you come back." 

"Thanks, mom and dad." 

After one last goodbye to them all, Spike made his way to Buffy. Wordlessly they fell into the comfort of each other's arms. Buffy clung to him inhaling the scent she could only identify and describe as Spike. It was as warm and comforting as it was dangerous and seductive, much like the man himself. She rested her head on his chest. 

"I didn't think it would be this hard," he whispered hoarsely. "I don't want to let them go. I don't want to let you go." 

"It would be wrong of me to ask you to stay with me, wouldn't it?"

"I would do it in a heartbeat if you asked me to right now." 

Buffy looked up and saw this was true. But she knew this was something that he needed to do. He needed to heal. They had plenty of time to be together but she needed him to be whole. She pulled him down for a sweet, gentle kiss before she rested their foreheads together. 

"I love you, William Randall Giles." 

"I love you, Buffy Ann Summers." He let go of one of her hands and pulled something out of his pocket. It was one of the rings he usually wore. It looked like it had been worked on to be smaller. She gazed up at him in shock. "It's not a proposal for marriage, luv. More like a promise that we'll be together long enough that we'll get to that point someday." 

"We're engaged to be engaged?" she asked teasingly. 

"Only if you say yes," he held the ring nervously. She pried his hands apart and slipped the ring on her finger. She then pulled him down into a desperate kiss. She definitely didn't want to let him go. When they parted, they rested their foreheads together and tried very hard to be strong for the other.

*Final Boarding Call for Flight 891*

Spike growled in annoyance at the announcer. He looked to Buffy. "This isn't goodbye." 

"I know." 

"Hey, no worries, pet. I'll be back before you even miss me." 

She watched him go towards the gate with her breaking with each step. And then just like that he was gone. She touched the ring on her hand absently and barely felt her mother wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Liar, she thought. I already miss you. 

The depressed group stood in the airport and watched tearfully as the plane took off. "He's really gone," Faith said quietly. "I kept hoping that this was all an elaborate trick and he was going to pop up and tell us that he decided to stay." 

"As much as it cost for that ticket, he better not," Giles griped. Jenny swatted him on the stomach. "Come on let's get back to town. I've got an interview with the bank to talk about possibly purchasing the Magic Box." 

"See Angel," Cordelia said, slapping a hand on the vampire's arm. "You're little Angelus rampage through most of Sunnydale did serve a purpose. If you hadn't eaten the owner, Giles and Jenny might still be out of a job." 

"And that removes all the guilt," Angel muttered sarcastically. Cordelia shrugged. "Hey, Xander, what did Spike give you anyway?" 

Xander snapped to attention finally remembering the mysterious envelope. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. He read the note on top with a smile ghosting his lips. And then he came to the part that Tara and Faith both knew would be there. His jaw dropped open and he looked to Giles in shock. 

"This is like a joke or something right?" 

"No, not a joke. Spike talked to his grandfather and they both agreed that you have what it takes to be a fine watcher someday." 

Xander continued to gape at him in shock. "And no watcher in training can skip a college education. So enjoy your Council funded education," Tara grinned at him. "I know I am." Xander wiped at his eyes and turned his head out the window. He could barely see the plane in the horizon now. 

"Thanks Spike. I definitely won't make the wrong decision." He turned to the others. "Looks like you girls aren't getting rid of me now. I'm going to Sunnydale U with you guys!" 

"Yay!" Buffy cheered as she reached over to hug him. "Congratulations." 

"Hey, Giles, this means that one day we could be watchers together! Maybe they'll assign me as Faith's watcher." Faith perked up at the possibility. 

"Even when he's miles away, William still manages to find ways to annoy me," Giles complained to Jenny. 

"Oh we've only two months until school starts!" Cordelia suddenly stopped. "We've got to go shopping! I will not sleep in a tacky dorm room." 

"I weep for your roommate," Buffy shook her head. Then paused. "I'm your roommate right?" Cordelia merely arched an eyebrow. "Right, Cordy?" 

"And life continues on," Giles muttered to Jenny, who merely laughed and followed the hyperactive teenagers out the airport. 

*So that's sorta the end. If you want more I've got a few more ideas of how it can continue. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't the best. Like I said, I really just wanted to get something up as sort of an apology for it being so late before. So yeah, on with the reviews. 

**Maliek:** Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the story and I hope you'll keep reading it, even though I think its steadily progressing into garbage, lol. But thanks for the support. 

**Imzadi:** Yeah I'm kinda sorry that Dru had to go too, but hey as we've seen on the show, just because you get staked or die, doesn't mean you're gone forever. Not that I mean anything by that, lol. But it's just an observation. I'm glad you liked the fight scene. I wasn't sure how it was going to come across. But people liked it so yay! Thanks for reviewing as always! Ciao. 

**Courtney37:** I updated. I really appreciate your reviews. They make me happy to know that people have been reading my story over like a long time. So just thanks! 

**Ms.Trick:** Thanks for reviewing. I love that you've been reviewing since like the very beginning. Thanks so much. I hope this was soon enough. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Vampgrlwicca:** Wow, I just got hyper reading that! LOL. Yah I was playing the Buffy game at my friend's house all weekend. I love that game. Wes isn't coming in yet but his dad is mentioned in this chapter. If you really want another chapter, then he'll be in it. And I'm still contemplating the whole Faith/Xander situation. I'm not sure if they'll stay together or not. It's all up to chance. 

**Karmawiccan:** Thank you for reviewing. You're the first one to comment on the puns. I thought no one really noticed. So thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the story. 

**Thorn:** Well you can get up. Here is your new chapter. I'll update soon. Here ya go! 

**Tricia:** LOL I hope it wasn't too long. Yeah, I never liked how they treated the whole Angel/Angelus situation on the show and then they completely handled Spike in a different way. I mean he was good without a soul! Jerks! Sorry, lol, glad you liked the story. I'll update soon if you guys really want it! Ciao! 


	29. Goodbye Boring Summer, Hello Soldiers!

Author's Note: I continued! Yay! I know its been a long time, again, but I was seriously trying to work on it but I kept getting distracted by real life and then April 27th rolled around which is a special day for 2 reasons. First it's my three year anniversary writing stories on ff.net (I used to write for the music section) and two it was my 21st b-day. I'm officially old! Go me! So yeah, that was completely unrelated. I just felt like sharing. On with the story! But before you go to read. I just have to say the following: 

This chapter is dedicated to Jenna, aka Golden Eyed Vamp (who's story 'Forever Young' in the Angel section is amazing to anyone who hasn't read it yet, go, read it… after this one of course, hehe). Her idea helped me out sooo much. So thank you, thank you, thank you!

Twenty Nine

Buffy sighed as she passed through yet another empty graveyard. Her left hand held a stake that was carelessly being twirled between her fingers. Her right hand was currently digging through her pockets for her cell phone which was vibrating. Finally she pulled it out and grinned at the Caller ID. 

"Bored too?"

"Is it just because I miss him, or the minute my brother left town so did all the evil?" 

"I know exactly what you mean!" Buffy agreed with the younger slayer. 

"Dad would so kill me if he caught me on a phone during a patrol but honestly I'm so bored, I think I might stake myself for fun!" 

Buffy laughed softly. "Where is Xander? I thought he was patrolling with you this summer." She paused as she caught sight of something moving out the corner of her eye. "Hold that thought." She kicked her leg out and connected with the unfortunate vampire trying to sneak up on her. He was dust seconds later. "Too easy. So as you were saying?"

"He is supposed to be, but not tonight, kinda obviously. He's out with the others shopping for dorm stuff." 

Buffy groaned. "Again? This is like the fifth time this week! They're really getting into this," Buffy muttered. "Maybe I shouldn't have left all the details of room decoration to my fashion and appearance obsessed roommate." 

"You think? Although watching Cordy and Tara bicker over what the ideal color an area rug should be is highly entertaining. Or so I've been told, since I've never been invited to go dorm shopping." 

"Bitter much?" 

"Very," Faith sighed heavily. "Don't get me wrong, B. I'm proud of you all and I'm really happy that you're all going to college and stuff. But I'm also a little jealous." 

"And that's totally understandable, honey. But we're only a bus ride away from you. And you'll be seeing Anya like everyday since she's going to be working at the Magic Box."

"Yeah I know. It's just lonely. Plus I'm starting a new school and all that, since a certain senior class blew up the old one." 

"Hey," Buffy protested, giggling slightly. "That was your brother, your boyfriend and their pet vampire." 

"And this is true," Faith laughed. "Just promise me that you won't forget me while you're all off living your collegiate lives." 

Buffy stifled a laugh at her friend's melodramatic attitude. "I'm sure somehow we'll manage to fit you in our busy schedules. It's always nice to remember the little people we knew on the way up the ladder of life." 

"You know I don't have to see you to know you're grinning, right? How close to being done are you?" 

"I'm on Fifth and Vine, so I'm almost done. Where are you?" 

"Like a block over." 

"Well wait there for like another couple of minutes. I think should," she trailed off as she again heard something. Her eyes widened in almost predatory glee as she sensed not one but several vampires and demons. "Faith, I think I just found a nest. You better get over here fast if you want a piece of this." 

"You so better save some for me, B!" 

"Ciao!" Buffy flipped the phone shut and pocketed it safely. She crept along the gated cemetery wall out of sight of her prey. A group of at least five vampires and assorted demons sat clustered together. She groaned as she saw a pack of cards in the center of the table. "Not evil. Just poker buddies!" she huffed and started to tell Faith not to bother when a group of people wearing camouflage and fatigues burst on the scene.

Buffy quickly concealed herself behind a well placed bush and watched as the demons instantly went on the attack. They were each cut down by the strange electromagnetic guns that the soldiers were carrying. "Who are those guys?" Buffy mumbled to herself. "And where did they get cool guns like those!" 

Her head whipped to the side as she saw a familiar head of brown hair walk by. Her hand shot out from the safety of the bush pulling her friend into the safety of her hiding spot. Faith started to protest until Buffy pointed out the commandoes that were dragging the former poker buddies off into the night. The younger slayer's eyes were wide as she turned to regard her friend. 

"What the hell was that?" 

"That," Buffy sighed, "was the end of our boring summer!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike groaned as the sun finally set leaving behind the chilly night air. He pulled his sleeves down as far as they would go and continued to trudge painfully along. He cast a quick glance at his unfortunate choice in traveling companions before averting his eyes to the horizon. 

"If we keep moving, we'll be back in," the glasses wearing slightly older boy paused, looking thoughtfully at their desired location that was little more than a dot on the horizon before them. "Two days." 

"Two days?" Spike repeated incredulously. "Bugger that!" he plopped down where he stood. 

"You know there really is a fascinating lesson that can be learned here." 

"Yeah I know, not to piss off a big, purple demon named Bob!" 

"Hardly, William," the older boy sniffed and pushed up his glasses. "The lesson is that you should have just listened to me in the first place. If you hadn't been so busy trying to fight with me then you would have seen the threat coming and we wouldn't be stuck out here in the middle of nowhere!" 

Spike's eyes widened as he sprang to his feet. "This is my fault? If you hadn't been so busy trying to always prove me wrong, I wouldn't be stuck out here in the middle of the woods with a pansy, washed up good for nothing Watcher's Council reject!" 

Cold blue eyes glared down on him from behind the wire rims but did nothing to dissuade the younger man. "I'll have you know that I graduated at the top of the class at the Watcher's Academy. I was Head Boy." 

Spike snickered. "I wonder what you had to do to earn that." 

"I worked very hard I'll have you know. Spent maybe long hours in the library." Spike bit on his bottom lip in a vain attempt to not laugh in his face. He failed miserably. "I despise you." 

"Ok you think I'm that fond of you, Percy?" 

"The name isn't Percy, William. It's…." 

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce," Spike finished rolling his eyes. He met Wesley's gaze evenly and his own eyes eclipsed momentarily. "And the name isn't William. He's dead." Spike gave him one last glare before stalking off in the direction of the compound. 

"This is what I get for trusting Angelus," Spike muttered.  He continued to tug at the sleeves of his shirt that weren't providing any further warmth with an annoyed frown. It would figure, the one day he decided not to wear his duster to meditation was the day that Bob would get tired of his and Wesley's lack of cooperation. But honestly, knocking them out and dropping them into the middle of nowhere was a bit of an extreme reaction!

He slowed down his pace and waited for Wesley to catch up. Somehow he didn't think that Bob would be very proud of his leaving Wesley alone. In fact he was sure of it, as it was something that he had tried time after time and had yet to succeed in doing. The older boy panted and tired in vain to cover it up. 

"Well then we should keep moving," Spike motioned with his head. "Hopefully we can find some kinda shelter around here. There is no way you're going to be able to keep going much longer." 

"I'm in peak physical form. And what about you? You can't tell me that you're not in the least bit tired." 

"I'm a demonic hybrid here," Spike explained slowly. "Breathing, sleep and food not exactly as necessary for me as for you." 

"Demonic hybrid or not, you're injured. You need to rest and regain your strength." 

Spike glanced down at the gash in his side. That little beauty was courtesy of his own stubborn pride as he was determined to make it back without Wesley's help. He only succeeded in falling down a rather steep cliff and being saved only by the former watcher-in-training. He sighed and pressed his hand down over the makeshift bandage they had covering it. 

"I'm fine, Wesley," he replied with the first hint of civility he had ever used around the other boy. They nodded in understanding and started off again on their trek back to the place they were calling home for now.

The two continued to walk in a tense silence, trying to forget the other one was there and also to ignore the sense of comfort the mere presence of the other was giving. Spike wrapped an arm tighter around his waist as the wound started to make itself known and the loss of blood and lack of food started to make his head feel lighter. But he trudged on. He refused to show weakness. Too bad his body didn't agree with him. 

He stumbled slightly and managed to grab a hold of a branch to keep him steady. Wesley saw him out the corner of his eye and moved over to help the teenager. "That's it. We're finding a place now. Even if it is out in the middle of nowhere. You need to rest. You're doing yourself no good wandering around like this." 

Spike sighed as he realized arguing would be futile. He leaned on Wesley as the two boys searched for some place relatively out of the way to camp out for the night. "Wait here, I'll find some wood to start a fire." Spike only managed a nod and leaned against the tree Wesley had placed him in front of. He returned a short while later and placed the sticks in a pile before them. 

After a few vain attempts at starting a fire, Spike opened one eye and focused on the cursing young man. "You never were much good at that. Even in survival training." 

"If you think you can do so much better," Wesley sat back on his heels. "Let's see you try." 

Spike arched an eyebrow and flashed a quick smirk in his direction. He then turned back to the fire wood. "Incendio." His eyes sparked for a brief moment and soon the wood was burning. He smiled at the warmth radiating from the fire and moved closer. 

"I see you've gotten better with magic," Wesley muttered moving closer as well. Spike only nodded staring into the flames. "Are you alright?" 

"I miss them," he said, absently. Wesley looked a little startled at the boy's abrupt mood change but found that Spike wasn't really aware that he was speaking out loud. "I wonder what they're doing right now." 

"Your family?" 

"And my friends," he added. "Buffy." 

"Ah, yes, one of the slayers." 

Spike craned his neck to look at Wesley. "She's much more than that. She's a human being with feelings. I know you watchers don't get that but try really hard." 

Wesley started to retort when he realized that Spike was opening up to him somewhat. He shifted his position so that he was sitting next to the blonde. "Tell me about her." 

Spike gave him a suspicious look before shrugging. "Buffy's the best. She's annoying. She disobeys orders from everyone. She's stubborn, pigheaded and hates being told that she's wrong." 

"Um, I thought you liked her." 

"I love her," Spike gave him a crooked smile. "Because she completes me." 

Wesley smiled at the complete honesty and love tone reflected in the usually acerbic voice. "Must be nice." 

"What you're not beating the girls off with a stick?" he asked, in a slightly teasing tone. 

"I'll pretend to not notice the sarcasm. But there is hardly time for romance when you're the son of Roger Wyndham-Pryce. You've got to better than even the best of the best." Spike turned his head to completely face Wesley. The older boy smiled grimly. "I guess I've always been a bit jealous of the way you are with your father." 

Spike smiled faintly at the mention of his father. Sure his father was a bit preoccupied with work at times but there was never a time that Spike could remember that either he or Tara didn't come first. Any time they needed him, he was there. And for the first time in two months, he felt an intense longing to be home. He hadn't tried to think about them because thinking about them only brought up feelings of hunger and violence but now, now he just really missed them. 

He thought back on what Bob had told him when he had first arrived at the monastery. He told him that he had forgotten what it was like to be human. That was why the demon was so strong in him. At first he had shrugged the words off but now as he sat beside his former childhood rival, he had to wonder when he did forget that he wasn't just a hybrid. He was someone's son, brother and friend. He was loved. A slight smile grew across his face. 

"Thanks, Wesley." 

"For what?" 

"Helping me remember who I am," Spike grinned and leaned back once more. He could tell Wesley was shocked and merely continued to smile at the boy's shock. "You never did tell me why you're here. What brings you to a demonic monastery of all places?" 

"Last place on earth my father would ever expect me to be," Wesley replied honestly. "There is a growing rift in the council that was started by your grandfather. He never believed that slayers were merely sent to fight the vampires. He thought of them as bridges between the human and demonic worlds. He brought a lot of changes to the council." 

Spike brought his knees up to his chest and continued to look at Wesley. "Quentin brought a new school of thought when he took over but there were still some like my father who opposed it. My father despises your grandfather's way of thinking," he smiled grimly. "Of course he would never dare to challenge Quentin's authority but still its there. And the more I trained in that old way of thinking, the more I came to despise it." 

"I bet that didn't please old Roger." 

Wesley laughed dryly. "You'd be right on that one. He disowned me. Not that it mattered, because I was leaving willingly." He paused as if just remembering something. "It was actually your grandfather that told me about this place. He told me that if I was interested in seeing how demons could be good, I should come here." 

Spike rolled his eyes. "Figures," he grinned. "Grandfather was always a meddlesome pain in my ass." Wesley found himself smiling as well. He turned and saw that Spike was falling asleep. 

"Why don't you get some rest, I'll keep watch." 

Spike tried, and failed, not to yawn. "You sure?" Wesley nodded. "Wake me if you get tired." He nodded again. Spike settled into a semi comfortable position and gave into his body's demands for sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel stacked the last of Cordelia's boxes in the corner and stared at them with a wistful frown on his face. He had known this day was coming ever since he met the teenagers. He knew that one day they would go off to college and even move away. But somehow it had all seemed alright, because he had Doyle with him. And now, now his last remaining tie to Doyle was moving off to college. 

"Are you crying?" 

"What? No!" Angel wiped discreetly at his eyes to face the former cheerleader. Cordelia bit her lip to smother a laugh. "I was not crying. I don't cry." 

"Sure you do," she grinned walking over to him. "And I'm just going to school, you big baby. I'm not moving out of town. It's just across town." 

Angel sighed. "I know. It's just that…. I'm going to miss you." 

"Well I'm telling you now that you have an open invitation to my dorm room," Cordelia said walking into his arms. Angel held onto her tightly and rested his chin on her head. 

"Cordy." She pulled back slightly to look up at him. "You know that I don't actually need an invitation since it's a public place right?" 

She narrowed her eyes playfully and swatted at his chest. "Details! Alright, so did you pack up the rest of my stuff?" 

"Yeah, I just got this one last box over here," Angel picked it up. As he did so he caught sight of the contents. He placed it down and turned to Cordelia. "You in a lot of pain, Cordy?" 

"No, not really," she answered absently sorting through a few boxes. "Why?" 

"Because you have a lot of prescription pain killers in here. Cordy, is there something you're not telling me?" 

Cordelia paused and stood up straight with her back facing the vampire. When she turned around the smile that had been on her face was gone. "The visions, sometimes, they get a little intense. That's all. I'm fine." 

Angel frowned. "You should have told me before." 

"So you could what? Worry about me? No thanks. That's not necessary. There's nothing anyone can do about it, Angel. And I think the occasional headache is, in the long run, just the price I have to pay for saving the day." 

"You're a hero," Angel said without the faintest trace of sarcasm. Cordelia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and flushed red. 

"You're gonna make me cry," she grinned. "And don't think I don't know what you're doing here." Angel held his hands up in innocence. "I'm not staying. Buffy and I are finally independent and away from parental units and over protective vampires, that'd be you." 

"I know, I know." He pulled the girl into his arms. "My little girl is growing up." 

"You know that's creepy because you're old enough to be my great-great grandfather." 

"I am not," Angel protested. He saw the smile on her face and found himself doing the same. "You know that you can come back anytime you need to, right? This will always be your home." 

"You will always be home to me, Angel," Cordelia promised. She kissed him on the cheek and headed into her room to make sure that all her stuff was packed away. 

Angel watched her leave and then took one last look at the box of medicine. "I can't loose her too," he sighed and sealed the box up, placing it with the pile that was going. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike was startled awake by the presence of someone, or something, hovering over him. His eyes flew open and he found himself staring into two glowing red eyes and a third purplish one boring holes into his head. The blue toned demon sat back on his heels and smiled at the young hybrid. Spike cast a glance to the side and saw that Wesley had fallen asleep at some point during the night. 

"I told the wanker to wake me," Spike muttered rubbing his eyes. "Wait a second, Bob? What are you doing here?" 

"I honestly thought you would be gone much longer than this, William. I do love being surprised," Bob smiled. Spike arched an eyebrow but actually stopped to think about what was being said. He looked around and found that they were no longer in the forest but rather they were sitting side by side on the compound's grounds. 

"How did we get back? Did you bring us back?" 

"No, you brought you back. I knew that paring you two together would be good for both of you. Although for awhile there things didn't look so good." 

Spike let the comments roll of his back as he still continued to wonder how they had gotten back. "What do you mean I brought me back? I don't get it." 

Bob smiled again. "It was all in your mind, William. I couldn't get you to see that your problems are a mental one. So I had to make you live it. You were only as far away from the monastery as you were from who you really are. Now you've found your way back to both." 

Spike sat up slightly and found that the wound on his side was healed, probably courtesy of Bob. If it was even there to begin with. Like he said the night before, messing with a psychic demon named Bob was not the smartest move in the world. Something he would bear in mind for the future. 

"So what does this mean for me?" 

Bob helped him to his feet and the two began to walk around the grounds. It was located in the mountains and outside gave the appearance of peace and calm while inside was the complete opposite. Bob ran a halfway house for anyone who was touched by the supernatural and needed an escape or a way back to their true path in life. Spike stretched his muscles and looked up at the morning sky. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Good," he replied honestly. "Whole." 

"Excellent. Then I think that you've achieved what you've come here for," Bob nodded slowly. "And just in time for the fall semester, if I'm not confused." 

Spike gave him a slightly scared look. "You really think I'm ready to go back to them? Like you really believe that I'm not going to hurt them?" 

"It doesn't matter what I believe, William. Only you can decide what you are going to do. Only you, not the demon inside you or anyone else around you. Only you." They stopped in the mediation gardens. "Why don't you think on it for a little while? I'm going to wake Wesley before the others see him and well…." 

"I don't know, I think it was rather nice of them to give him that early morning wake up call," Spike smirked, remembering the day some of the more jovial demons had decided that Wesley was wound too tight and woke him up with an early morning swim in the lake. Something told him that the other human didn't find it as amusing as he did. He smiled as he realized he referred to himself as human.

He sat down on a bench letting the sun's rays warm his skin. "You really think that the sun here is any better than back at home?" 

His head whipped around at the sound of the too familiar voice. "Buffy? What the?" 

Buffy rolled her eyes and held out a hand to him. He reached for it and his hand passed right through her. "I'm not really here, Blondie. I'm a projection of your subconscious." 

"My subconscious is my girlfriend?" Spike muttered. "There is some Freudian lesson to be learned here I'm sure." 

Buffy stood in front of him with the same beautiful green eyes that he had loved staring into. "I'm only here because you're finally letting me back in. you forgot who you were for so long that you were distancing yourself from me, from everyone. But now you're finally letting me back in. But now you have to make that final step." 

"What do I have to do?"

She smiled and ghosted the planes of his face with her hand. He felt a warm breeze blow over his skin where her hand would have touched. He leaned into the invisible touch and raised a hand to do the same to her. "You have to come home. Come home to me, Spike. I miss you." 

"I miss you too, Buffy." 

"Then come back. Come back to us. To me." 

He looked down at his hands and then finally up to this apparition of his girlfriend. "Okay." She smiled before fading out of sight. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Wesley and Bob approaching. His smile grew wider. 

"I see you've reached a decision, William." 

"Yeah, I'm going home." He then looked over at Wesley. Though they had bonded the night before, saying they were friends would be a slight bit of an overstatement. Still, he wondered what he was going to do now. And managed to say this much aloud. 

"Well I really don't know," Wesley shrugged. "I was thinking of traveling around. Hitting the open road and taking whatever life has to throw at me." 

"Or," Spike paused. "I have a suggestion." 

Wesley narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What is it?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, halfway across the world, Buffy Summers sat up in her bed. Her hands flew to her face as she touched her cheek. It was the most realistic dream she had ever had that didn't involve an impending apocalypse. But something told her that it wasn't a dream. Something told her that she really had seen Spike, really had talked to him and that he was coming home. 

"He's coming home." 

*Okay, so I know that wasn't the absolute best but I couldn't leave you all hanging much longer. Besides I just really wanted to get him back in Sunnydale with the others. I've got some stuff planned for them and he definitely needed to be back where he belongs. Also, one guess as to where Wes is gonna wind up, hehe.  

**Review Time: 

**Imzadi:** I'm glad you like Quentin. I knew people were going to be a bit surprised by his behavior. Honestly, I don't know why I'm so nice to him in my story. I hate him on the show, lol. As for Giles and Jenny, there is no particular reason that they didn't get married at this point. It was really just a matter of timing. Every time they think about it, something happens to set them back. I don't know if I'm going to write the whole wedding in or just have it happen in the background, but there was no real reason. As for Ethan, he'll be back eventually. And so will Lindsey, just gotta make his appearance worthwhile, lol. As for Fred, that's going to be awhile from now but I definitely think you'll like the approach I'm planning on. Okay, I hope I've answered any questions you might have had before this chapter. Ciao! 

**Jenna:** Hey! Thanks so much for your awesome idea. I only I did it justice. I've been living off Pepsi and like 3 hours of sleep for the past two months, so it might be a bit crappy, sorry. But thanks for helping me get over that roadblock I was having with the story. Your advice has been sooo important to me, you don't even know! Talk to ya later!

**Ms Trick:** *hands you a tissue box* Hope you're not too disappointed that I decided to just continue it. I think deep down inside that I really wanted to. I was going to post this as a sequel but I decided against it. I'm happy that you enjoyed the chapter so much. I didn't realize I made it that sad, but then I read it back to myself later and found myself tearing up too, lol. So I was right there with ya! Thanks for reviewing! 

**Angel Girl 69:** Thanks for the review! I'm trying to write more Buffy stories but this one has me like blocked up! Hopefully one day though! Thanks again. 

**The Fiction Spider:** Glad you loved it so much! And puppy eyes always get me, so here is your continuation. By the way, I love your user name! Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

**Little Drusilla:** Spike will be back where he belongs next chapter. Hope you had fun watching your cousin's kids. I know how much of a pain that can be, I have way too many cousins myself. Thanks for taking the time out to review though! 

**Z:** Yeah, it is a shame that they didn't get to do their speeches. And you will get to see the gang at college starting next chapter. So hope you enjoy and read then! Ciao. 

**IceBlueRose: **Thanks so much for the awesome review. And no more bugging me, here's a new chapter that is the start of, hopefully, many more to come. The story just wouldn't leave me alone, lol. Thanks again. 

**SweetBitter:** There was a little about Spike and the monastery. I didn't go into too much detail but I hope it was enough to make you happy. And as you can see I decided to continue. I think this is my outlet now that Angel is going off the air too! Sheesh, no more Buffyverse! Whatever shall I do! Oh I know, keep writing this story! Laterz! 

**Iceydeath:** Thanks for the review. I like the name. Thanks again. 

**Reina:** Hey! When I get a chance I will definitely send you what I have so far in one big zip file. Just bear with me, I'm a bit slow sometimes and free time isn't exactly something I have a lot of lately. But I would love to send you the story! And thanks so much for the compliments. They go to feed my massively absorbing ego, lol. 

**Karmawiccan:** Well I updated, I don't know about the soon part, but I did it! I think I deserve a lil something for that much at least. One day I'll work on the soon part. Lol. Thanks for the review and the support. Later. 

**Sport:** When I saw the first review telling me how happy you were that Doyle was included, I was like, uh oh, she's gonna see that I killed him and hate me. Glad you don't hate me. Trust me, killing Doyle was like a life struggle. Ask my sister, I called her everyday making her tell me it would be alright. I'm glad you still enjoyed the story even though he's dead. Just remember he's dead, but most likely not gone. He'll pop up every now and then. Unlike the show, I'm not going to just forget him. Thanks for reviewing though, and adding me to your favs! Laterz. 

**Thorn:** As I don't think death would be a good thing for me at this point, I've decided to continue the story! So here ya go! Thanks for the death threat though, really it was the kick in the rear that I needed to get on writing this chapter. 

**Courtney37:** It's not exactly a sequel so much as it's a continuation. I know it doesn't really matter but yeah. Thanks for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me. Ciao for now. 

**Vampgrlwicca:** Sorry about the Ethan. Maybe he'll redeem himself slightly later. I don't really see that happening, but eh…. And of course there is going to be extreme Riley bashing. What else could be expected from me? And I think that I've finally settled the issue of Xander/Faith/Wesley. I think that it's gonna remain F/X and maybe I'll give Anya/Wes a try or even Gunn/Anya. Wait, you didn't know Gunn was coming up… *whistles nervously* I didn't say anything about Gunn, lol. And I don't know, I was thinking of posting this as a whole new story, but that required coming up with a new title and new summary and I'm sooo brain dead now! My life is so beyond not interesting, as a matter of fact its so boring its causing the aforementioned brain death, lol. Ciao for now. 


	30. Welcome Home Spike!

Author's Notes: Due to the big, huge gaping hole in my heart that the demise of Angel has caused, I have decided to actually write a chapter! Well that and the monster marathon my friend and I just participated in with the entire season six DVD set. I couldn't focus on anything but the Buffyverse this week so it worked and you guys get a chapter. I hope you all enjoy! It's a bit short but that's because I didn't want to get into their first days at school in this chapter. Everything would be a bit squished. So its just Spike's coming home chapter. Ciao for now.

Chapter Thirty

"So care you explain to me why we're skulking about town in the dead of night instead of just going to your family?"

"First of all, Percy, we're not skulking. We're patrolling. That's what you do on the Hellmouth. And second, I'm waiting until the time is right before I go home."

Wesley chuckled dryly. "You're scared. The big bad Spike is scared of going home." Spike narrowed his eyes but refused to rise to the bait. Wesley arched an eyebrow. "Or are you really afraid they're going to reject you?"

Spike didn't reply, instead choosing to stalk ahead of the slightly older boy. "I'm not afraid of that. I know they want me," he finally said. He stopped waiting for Wesley to catch up. He shrugged slightly. "I guess that I'm just worried that they won't need me anymore." Spike sighed and cursed his own stupidity and vulnerability.

Wesley's eyes softened and he patted the younger man on the shoulder as he approached him. "I don't think you have to worry about that, William. If they love you half as much as you say they do. Then they will always need you." Spike smiled wanly. "And if they don't, I'm sure I could always use you as a side kick."

"Oh not this again," Spike muttered, rolling his eyes. "I think I'll pass."

Wesley shrugged it off. "Well I suppose that's for the best. After all, a rogue demon hunter does not have time to worry about others. He is a lone wolf."

Spike nodded slowly and motioned for Wesley to follow him. "Well Rogue Demon Hunter Pansy, just remember this is a town protected by not one, but two slayers. They tend to get a mite bit edgy when someone threatens to horn in on their violence." He looked at Wesley out the corner of his eye. "Not to mention, this is the Hellmouth. It's not like anything you might have faced before. It's dangerous."

Wesley scoffed. "If you had bothered to do any Watcher's training you would have learned that a true watcher knows no fear." Spike rolled his eyes as Wesley launched into another speech about the merits of his watcher's training. Once he got started, there was no way to shut him up, short of letting him finish. He trailed behind the former watcher mimicking him. "A watcher is ever present of their surroundings and the danger. Nothing gets past them. Nothing…."

Wesley was abruptly cut off as he sprung a trap. Spike's eyes widened comically as Wesley flew into the air and hung suspended from a rope wrapped around a tree. The blonde couldn't stop the snicker that escaped his mouth before the full on fit of laughter. Wesley crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not as amused by this as his companion and glared down at the laughing hybrid. Spike managed to calm himself down long enough to glance up with an amused smirk still on his face. "You were saying, Percy? Ever aware of your surroundings, huh?"

"Shut up and get me down!"

"No, I'm rather enjoying the view down here actually," Spike laughed. "It's nice to know that the only way to get you to shut up is hang you upside down. Good to know for future reference."

"This is not amusing! Who knows what this trap could belong to?"

Spike arched an eyebrow. The thought had occurred to him but honestly this was too funny to just pass up. He stood back watching the helpless older boy sway back and forth suspended in the air by only his foot. "But Wes, shouldn't you know, seeing as how you're the watcher here. The one with the fancy training? The one that is ever aware of his surroundings and all that rot."

"Oh do shut up," Wesley groused. "It could happen to anyone. This was obviously a well laid out trap."

"I really doubt that happening to anyone bit. Seems that you're the only hanging up there."

"Cut me down!"

"Alright, alright. Just hang on a minute," Spike doubled over with laughter. He took a few minutes to collect himself and then walked over to where the trap seemed to be originating from. He stopped short as something wrapped itself around his ankle. The loud laugher ceased as Spike stared down at the rope. He looked up to see that he had set off another trap. "Balls!" He flew off his feet and was soon hanging beside Wesley.

"So you were saying?" Wesley grinned. Spike narrowed his eyes.

"Notice how none of this ever happened to me until I started hanging out with you!"

"Maybe if you just listened to me every once in awhile," Wesley countered.

"Maybe if you weren't so long winded and actually said something of any real interest." He tried in vain to reach his ankle. After a few more futile attempts, he gave up and let his body go slack. "Okay, so that's not going to work."

"This is a very good trap," Wesley commented, his voice barely concealing his awe. "Whoever laid this must have a very cunning mind."

"Well, Wes, when it shows up to eat us, I'll be sure to let it know what you think! Maybe it'll eat you first!"

Wesley was about to respond when they heard footsteps. Spike went silent trying to focus on the source of the steps. Soon a figure emerged from the shadows. His eyes widened as he caught sight of who it was.

"Of all the evil demons and creatures in this town, I just had to get caught by you," he groaned, closing his eyes. Their captor smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Friend of yours?" Wesley asked.

"You could say that," Spike retorted, swaying side to side. "I'm never going to live this one down."

"Well this wasn't exactly what I was hoping to catch. But I guess it'll do."

* * *

"So even with classes starting next week, soldier demon hunters and the end of summer approaching, I'm still bored!" Willow groaned as she and Cordelia walked down the street towards the Magic Box. "We've found nothing on those soldiers that even indicates that they might be good or evil."

"I know," Cordelia sighed. "I really thought that was gonna go somewhere. But they're good. It's like they know how to hide from us." She ran a hand over her face tiredly. "Where is everyone?"

"Tara is helping Faith and Anya with closing the shop down. Giles and Jenny are most likely attempting to get Celeste to sleep."

"She still hasn't stopped crying?" Cordelia shook her head sympathetically. And then a thought occurred to her. "Where are Buffy, Xander and Angel? I haven't seen Brood Boy since this morning."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Angel and Buffy got into a debate over who was the most useful member of the Scoobies. The veteran slayer or the vampire. Then of course, Xander jumped in to defend us normal people and they decided to make this into a contest. Whoever can kill the biggest bad will win absolutely nothing but the glory of being useful."

Cordelia paused. "Are they really that bored? And did they even think this through? They actually let Xander go out to fight evil, alone?"

"As quiet as everything has been all summer, do you really think that Xander is going to find anything major out there? Besides, if he were in danger, you would have gotten a vision."

"I guess," Cordelia shrugged. She pushed the door to the Magic Box open causing the bells by the door to jingle.

"Welcome to the Magic Box, buy something!" Anya's overly cheery voice greeted them as they walked in. she looked up. "Oh it's just you two."

"Gee, I feel loved!" Cordelia quipped. "Is someone still feeling grumpy that she is forced to work commission?"

Anya narrowed her eyes. "Someone has rent to pay, thank you very much. You guys hang out in here all day, the least you people could do is buy something." Willow looked around and found a crystal. She fished around in her purse and slapped a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Keep the change."

Anya rolled her eyes. "A whole fifty cents. Whatever will I do with so much money?"

"And it's precisely that attitude that keeps the customers away," Tara pointed as she walked into the main part of the shop. She greeted her girlfriend and Cordelia before placing the item in her hands on the shelf. She then leaned against the counter next to Anya with a smile on her face. "Anyone want to tell me why Buffy and Angel are attempting to kill each other in the training room?"

"They came back empty handed?" Cordelia laughed. "Oh this is priceless." She headed towards the back room that Giles had set up as a training area. Willow watched her go shaking her head.

"Wait, if they came back, then where is…."

The bells jingled once more. "Welcome to the Magic Box, please buy something!"

"Anya," Tara admonished gently. "I think you could be a bit nicer about it."

"What?" Anya looked confused. "I said please!" Tara could only roll her eyes. "Oh, it's just him."

Xander arched an eyebrow as he joined the girls in the main part of the store. "What's with her?"

"It's Anya, enough said," Willow grinned. "So I see you came back empty handed too."

"Too?" Xander smiled wickedly. The smile grew even wider as the door to the training room swung open and a very contrite Angel and Buffy were being led into the room, each pouting. "So the big tough slayer and vampire couldn't find anything to kill?"

"Hence why they're trying to kill each other," Cordelia rolled her eyes at the sight of a grown vampire pouting like a small child. "Faith and I had to break them up. This lack of evil better end soon or else they're liable to kill each other. Or drive us all up the wall!"

"Ugh, Spike so needs to come back. I swear it's like all the evil on the Hellmouth is attracted to him!" Faith muttered, slumping into a seat. "The Hellmouth is going through like an evil dry spell and it's totally his fault."

It was then that they all noticed the smirk on Xander's face. "What are you so happy about?" Angel asked. He studied the satisfied look on the teen's face. "You killed something? You actually killed something?"

"I got the catch of the century," Xander replied with a huge smile. He crossed his arms over his chest in satisfaction. "And I bought it back with me to prove it."

"Okay, you caught a demon and you bought it back here?" Willow asked with wide eyes. "What for? Juice and cookies?"

The door jingled once more. Anya refrained from her usual greeting and instead reached for the knife that Jenny had stored there for protection against anything that may attack. The Scoobies tensed waiting for whatever Xander had brought back with him to make an appearance. They got their answer a minute later as a dark haired young man hesitantly joined them. He pushed his glasses back and smiled nervously.

"Wesley?" Tara's jaw dropped. "You brought back Wesley? This was your big catch? Please, Celeste could catch him."

"I really doubt a three month old infant could catch me," Wesley retorted.

"Hey, where did he go?" Xander looked around in confusion.

Wesley pointed outside. "I told you that untying him so close to the shop was only going to result in him running. You're supposed to be his best friend but even I know that when he doesn't want to go somewhere, he won't go."

"Sometimes I really hate Spike," Xander muttered.

"Wait, did you just say Spike?" Cordelia held up her hands. "As in our Spike? Spike is back?"

Xander crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Yeah, I caught him and Watcher Boy here in that trap that Wil helped me build. But I made the mistake of cutting him loose a few blocks back. Should've known he was gonna run. He had that shady look for awhile there. You'd think he'd just be happy to be home."

"That's my twin for you," Tara rolled her eyes. "I swear he has some kind of selective brain damage."

Buffy closed her eyes for a minute. She could sense him easily. "I'll go get him. Be right back." She walked out the still open shop door into the warm summer night. She let her feet guide her and put no thought into it. She knew that they would lead her to him eventually. After a few minutes, she stopped in her tracks. "Were you just going to follow me around all night or were you actually going to say hi?"

"A little of both actually." She smiled widely and turned around to face him. Her heartbeat quickened as she stepped near him for the first time in months. She touched his face gently and reached up to touch the soft, unbleached curls of his hair. "Like the hair?"

"So that's what your real hair color is," she grinned. She let her hand fall back to his cheek and she smiled up at him. "You're really here. I'm really touching you." He put his arms around her waist and held her close. "I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too," he whispered against her hair. "I missed you more than I wanted to."

"Good," she pulled back slightly and brushed her lips against his. "And if you think you're ever leaving me again, you're out of your mind."

"Trust me, I have no intentions of leaving again," he promised solemnly. "I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down and kissed her for the first time all summer. "I really missed that."

"What? You didn't find a pretty little demon girl to make nice with?"

"That's not funny at all," Spike retorted. "You know you're the only one for me."

"Good answer." She hooked an arm though his and started to lead him back to the Magic Box. "So any particular reason you're running away?"

"Would you believe because I was scared?"

"Scared of Xander's traps?"

Spike laughed. "No. More like I was scared that you guys wouldn't need me around anymore. And I guess I kinda panicked. And why are we stopping?" Buffy searched his eyes and frowned seeing that he was telling her the truth. She pushed him against the building and kissed him. When she pulled away she looked in him the eye once more.

"Still think I don't need you?" he merely shook his head. "Good boy. Now come on. You've got a lot of people that have missed you, buddy!" The couple made their way back to the Magic Box where all the proper introductions were being made.

"So why are you here again?" Tara asked for Spike could only assume was the hundredth time knowing his twin. He quickly jogged into the room stepping in between the Scoobies and Wesley. She narrowed her eyes at the human shield known as her brother. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Judas."

Spike narrowed his eyes. "I'll pretend you didn't say that, sister dear. Anyway, guys this is Wesley. Wes, these are the Scoobies. That's Anya, Faith, Xander, Angel, Cordelia, Willow and Tara, who you of course already know. And behind us is Buffy."

"Okay, so now we know who is who," Tara rolled her eyes. "Doesn't explain why he's here with you." She pulled her brother to the side and stared at him quizzically. "Who are you and what did you do with my Wesley hating twin?"

Spike grinned. "Were we always this bad?" he wondered aloud. He put a hand on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Look Glenda, I did just what I said I was going to do out there. I changed and a lot of that falls on Percy over there. He helped me get a few things straight and that helped me come back. So go easy on the guy. I got a little more insight into what makes him tick and he's not as bad as we used to think. I mean he even left the Council. Of course they fired him first, but he left willingly."

Tara cocked her head to the side and a slow smile started to curve her lips. "I don't know how long it's going to take me to get used to this new mature Spike but I kinda like him." She threw her arms around him and he held her tightly. "I missed you, little brother."

He snorted. "I'm only younger than you by like a few hours!"

"You always were a stubborn little freak, even at birth!" Tara hugged him once more and they rejoined the rest of the group. "Alright, Wesley, my brother here has told me that you're the reason he's back. So I guess that I just want to thank you." Wesley looked surprised at the gratitude coming from the witch. "So what are you going to do now that the council's fired you?"

"Well actually, the council and I parted ways," he replied smoothly. Tara nodded her head slowly and gave him a skeptical look. "Since our split, I've decided to branch out on my own and become a rogue demon hunter."

A silence fell on the room. "Wow," Cordelia broke the silence, cocking her head to the side. "What's a rogue demon?"

"I don't think he meant it like that, Cordy," Angel explained patiently. "More along the lines of he is a demon hunter."

Cordelia checked him out and snorted. "As long as you don't get any bright ideas about Angel over here, that's fine. But if you even think of hunting this demon, it's on."

"I'm sure Wesley had no intention of hunting Angel," Spike soothed. He whirled around to face the demon hunter in question. "Right?"

"Of course not," Wesley protested.

"And on that note, I think someone needs to see his daddy," Faith hooked an arm through her brother's. "Missed you."

"Missed ya too, pet," he kissed her forehead and allowed her to lead him out the Magic Shop with the rest of the Scoobies and Wesley following at their own pace.

* * *

Pure chaos was the only word Spike could use to describe the house as he walked towards the front door. The sounds of tiny lungs crying pitifully reached his sensitive ears before they were even halfway up the driveway. He turned a confused look on Faith. "She been doing that much?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Pretty much off and on since, well, since you left," she looked confused as if she had never connected the two events before. "It's horrible. Mom hasn't had a good night's sleep in quite some time. And well, she's not a very nice person without any sleep."

Spike grimaced. He could only imagine. They pushed the front door open hesitantly. Faith peeked her head in. "Mom, dad? Look what we brought home!" Faith called out.

A haggard looking Giles and Jenny with a still shrieking Celeste in arms appeared from the nursery a few seconds later. "This had better be good," Jenny huffed. She handed the screaming baby over to her husband and looked at the youngest slayer. "Well?"

"Is this good?" Faith pulled Spike through the front door. Jenny's eyes lit up and for the first time in a week, she was smiling. Spike gave her a genuine smile that she happily noted reached his eyes. She pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You're back!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him slightly. She looked him up and down and smiled even more. "You look good, baby. You look happier."

"I am, mom," he kissed her on the cheek. "Even happier that I'm home at last." Giles was also smiling and approached his son. "Hey dad."

"Hello, William. Happy belated birthday," he grinned. Spike stared at him expectantly. "Your presents are upstairs in your room which remained untouched despite your sisters' demands." Giles started to continue but Celeste's cries drowned him out.

"Got a set of lungs on her that one," Angel grimaced as he followed the other Scoobies into the house. Tara swatted him on the back of the head. "What? She's adorable but damn! Remember its worse for me, the vampire with the sensitive hearing. That kid is deafening me as we speak!"

"Never have children," Cordelia shook her head pushing the vampire into the room.

"Not a problem. Vampires can't have children, remember?"

"Really?" Xander feigned surprise. "That's too bad. I'm sure Cordy would have been a great mom." He grinned upon receiving the expected blushed and embarrassed reactions from the seer and her vampire champion. "It's almost too easy now."

"Look on the bright side, you can have all the sex you want without fear of reproducing," Anya told them with a suggestive wink in their direction. Cordelia and Angel both buried their faces in their hands and sat down as far away from each other as possible. The former demon walked over to Xander. "Pay up, I got them worse."

"Damn," Xander handed her five dollars and plopped down beside Angel.

Wesley looked on with confusion. "Are they always like this?"

"No," Willow shrugged. "Sometimes there are swords involved." Wesley's eyes widened. Tara patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Isn't there some kind of spell or something one of you could do?" Faith moaned, pulling her hands from over ears. "I mean are we absolutely sure she's not part banshee?"

"Yeah we got the test results back and everything," Tara sighed heavily. "She's a normal, healthily little brat!"

Spike stepped closer to his father and held his hands out. "Could I, hold her?" Giles shifted her so that she was in her brother's arms and almost instantly her cries quieted and she laid her head against his chest. Within a few minutes, she was sleeping peacefully. "All better." He left his shocked parents standing in the foyer and joined his friends in the living room.

Jenny and Giles exchanged confused glances. "How did he?" they both wondered at the same time. "So unfair."

"So Wesley, how did you like the monastery?" Giles asked as he and Jenny entered the room.

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

Giles smirked. "Your grandfather told me he had recommended it to Wesley a little after you left to go yourself."

"Bloody conspirators all of them," Spike mumbled leaning his head against the back of the couch. He closed his eyes when suddenly he remembered something. "I don't have housing." Upon seeing confusion on every face in the, bar one, he felt further explanation was necessary. "For college. I don't have housing. Which means I have to stay here? I'm living with my parents and sisters!"

"You could always stay with me," Anya offered. "I've got rent to pay and a low paying commission job to pay it with. So what do you say, you and me?"

Spike's eyes widened in horror. "Never mind, not so bad living with your parents." An idea struck him. "But Wesley's gonna need somewhere to stay."

Anya eyed him critically. "You got money?"

"Well, yes, I have some saved up."

"Good, you're in! My first roommate!" Anya smiled happily.

Tara leaned over towards her brother careful not to squish their sister between them. "He has no idea what's he in for. That's just plain evil right there." Spike smirked. "And some things will never change."

Hope you liked. On to reviews!

**Imzadi:** Thanks. I'm glad you liked the Spike/Wes interactions. I wasn't sure how they were going to come across. I love Wesley too. He's the character that's really grown the most on the show. Of course towards the end there, he was just full on crazy man, but he was still damn loveable! Hope you enjoyed him in this chapter. He's starting off a little like he was when he first arrived in Sunnydale but he won't be that way the whole time. There is only so much of that Wes I can take before I wanna strangle him! Hehe, ciao for now!

**Vampgrrlwicca:** Trust me. I'm no fonder of that werewolf chick than you are. And that was before those last two episodes. I really just don't like her. And besides can you say rebound much? What Cordy died like an episode ago and already he's moving on with the stupid werewolf girl! Ugh! Alright, I'm okay now. Just so frustrating. As you can tell, I'm a totally A/C person. Anything else makes me annoyed! Hehe, glad you liked and good you keep forgetting about that Gunn person, though he'll be here next chapter. Then you can remember him.

**Karmawiccan:** Wow, if you emphasized the finally updating last time, I'm almost afraid of what I'm going to get THIS time. I'm so sorry its taking so long for me to update. I've got two jobs and classes. Not to mention the world's loudest, most annoying roommate and about 72 radishes to grow for class best not to ask, so just bear with me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I love Bob too. I've sooo gotta bring him back somehow. Ciao.

**Ms Trick:** Thanks. It really does have that whole new season feel to it doesn't it. Hmm, that's cool. Well I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter. Hopefully this one too. And don't worry, it won't be like another month before I update again. My Riley-loving sister is coming to make sure I update stories on time, so yay for that at least.

**Whitetiger16:** Well now its Angel, Faith and Wesley that aren't headed off to college and that's going to lead to a lot of those three getting thrown together when the others are too busy being, well, college students. I'm not sure, this story just seems to write itself sometimes and I just follow along with it. So maybe that's where it's headed this time. Thanks for reviewing!

**Courtne37:** Thanks for reviewing. does happy dance I'm the best! Go me! Thanks for the praise! Bye!

**Thorn:** Here is your update and like I said to ms trick, my sister is coming soon so updates will chances are be a whole lot faster than they have been lately. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jenna:** Hey, I know it's been like so long since we've talked. My email keeps crashing. AOL seems to get really annoyed when you don't pay your bill, go figure. As for Wes, he'll definitely get some 'real' friends and family. Although I don't know how sane he'll be with Anya as a roommate but eh, those are the breaks, hehe. I'll talk to you later, hopefully you would have heard from me before you read this but if not, hi!!

**Reina:** Thanks, lol. Its weird being 21. Of course the whole legal drinking thing is the strangest part. I've waited 21 years to be able to buy a drink while out to dinner and I finally hit that age and they don't ask me for any ID. I was heartbroken, lol. Thanks for the review and thinking that it was still 'damn good'. Ciao for now.

**Alonna:** About Fred, she's definitely coming in, because I'm a strict believer in Fred/Wes. But it's gonna be awhile. I've got a whole idea on what I'm gonna do for her. So I hope you can bear with me until I get there, but she's definitely coming in.

**Maliek:** Thanks! I hope you keep reading and liking. Which is totally different from still reading and hating it and you know what, I'm gonna go now and stop scaring people with my stressed out rambling! Bye now. =P

**Sport:** Yup, Wes is gonna be a rouge demon hunter and that of course called for the ever classic Cordy line. Thanks for sticking with the story. I hope you keep on liking it down the line.

**Theoneandonlygurl:** I updated, just not very soon. hangs head in shame sorry! But Spike is home and happy! So yay! LOL. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**IceBlueRose: **Nah, bugging is totally allowed. It totally reminds me that I should be updating instead of slacking off and letting the files rot on my computer, as if that could even happen. This one is still kinda short but, still longer than last one… I think….. Lol. Anyway, glad you liked last chapter, hope you like this one too. Ciao for now.

**Kim:** My brother was reading my reviews and he kept saying that your review sounded like an advertisement. I told him that was a good thing. He's just bitter cuz he has no writing talent, hehe. But thanks sooo much for the compliments. They really go to inflate my ego and make me bounce around for hours at a time screaming 'people like me, people really like me' until my friends tell me that it's only in my mind, lol. Thanks! Bye for now.

**Tricia:** Oh yeah this thing could go on forever. But I'm definitely going to address the whole Key issue but not for quite some time. Just dropping mild hints every now and then. This wouldn't be a true Buffy story without a visit from everyone favorite insane Hell God. Thanks for the reviews! Ciao.

**Buzy Bee:** Hehe, that's how a feel right now. Like a bee on crack. Of course that's not your name, but yeah, you know what, gonna stop rambling! I'm writing more. Hope you still love it. Thanks for the review. Bye!

**LittleDrusilla:** I'm glad you're back at home. I know I'm usually exhausted when I watch my cousins, little monsters that they are! Well, as you can tell, Spike's back and the next chapter is gonna start with the Scoobies starting college and all the mayhem and chaos that that is going to bring about. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye! J


	31. Billy

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I know it's been awhile again! I tried. I really did. I'm sooo sorry! But here is a nice extra long chapter to tide you over the like next month until I update again. see Karmawiccan, it was within the month! Who knows you may even get two in July! But honestly I think I may have that one up sooner. I have a definite idea as to where the next chapter is going. And it's going to have the return of some favorite characters and some less than desirable ones and I know by the end of this chapter most of you are probably going to ask. "You mean there are more undesirable characters than the one brought back this time?" and the answer to that is quite possibly yes! Ok well enjoy this nice looong chapter. It's got a little warning at the end for strong content. Basically can summarize why with one simple word: Billy. Okay, those who know that episode of Angel know all about that, those who don't, enjoy! Ciao!

"I don't know what I'm having a harder time believing," Xander said as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "The fact that I'm actually going to college or the fact that I'm going to college and living with someone other than you."

Spike laughed dryly and leaned against the elevator wall. "I know how you feel." He chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully before smirking. "How about the fact that Anya willingly volunteered to help you move in today?"

Xander grinned over at his best friend. "That doesn't surprise me. There is only so much even Anya can take of being asked about her past demonic life before she snaps. Wes is really giving it to her before she can give it to him."

"Good for him," Spike nodded. The two stepped off the elevator to see the former demon in question waiting against Xander's closed dorm room. "This is the last of the stuff. You could have gone in you know."

"I know," Anya stretched. "I was enjoying the scenery, though." Xander and Spike arched eyebrows before they saw exactly what 'scenery' she was referring to. Xander's neighbors had obviously decided that it was too hot in the crowded hallways to move furniture with t-shirts on and had eagerly relieved themselves of the burden upon seeing their eager female audience.

"And on that note," Xander opened the door to his room and yanked Anya and Spike into the room.

"What? I wasn't looking," Spike complained, smoothing the sleeve to his shirt. "Sunshine over here was."

Anya sniffed. "Is it my fault I have an appreciation for the male anatomy?" the two males she posed this question to shot her skeptical looks. She pouted. "Its easy for you two to be so judgmental. You both have lovers. I have no one to interlock with."

"Interlock? You know what, its best if we don't get the full Anya explanation right now," Xander shook his head. "So thanks for helping me with this stuff, but you guys can clear out now if you want."

"I'll help. The girls are probably still unpacking their frilly things," Spike made a face. "Some things a man just doesn't want to see before he has to." Xander grinned and chucked a box over at his friend. Anya made herself comfortable on the bed that by process of elimination would be Xander's. A silence fell over the room as they unpacked and got things situated. Finally, Xander paused to look at Spike.

"So you gonna just spill why you're in a mood today?" the hybrid looked up startled. "Oh don't even give me that look. You're like pre-brood mode."

Spike opened his mouth to protest but noticed the looks on both his friends' faces. "I'm not in a mood. I guess its just a little sobering being here and knowing that this isn't for me. I just kinda wish I had gotten my act together faster and then it could be me in that bed over there instead of all the way across town at home."

Xander patted him on the arm sympathetically. "At least you're on the waiting list. I'm sure something will clear out in the first couple of weeks and then you'll be here too." Spike forced a smile on his face.

"Well that depends on how far down the list he is," Anya pointed out. The brief smile faded from his face. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully before smiling brightly. "We could always find a list of people with the potential to get housing before you and pick off the weak ones, if you know what I mean."

Spike blinked. Xander gaped at her for a moment before running a hand over his face in exasperation. "Please tell me you're not suggesting that we kill people to get Spike housing?" he paused for a minute. "Wait, who am I kidding, this is you we're talking about, of course you are!"

"I thought dad and Angel covered this with you. Killing people and non evil demons for selfish reasons is wrong and personal gain. And personal gain always has a way of coming back and kicking you in the ass later. Plus you know the legal bull too."

Anya's face clouded for a second before another idea dawned on her. "Well what if we got rid of the ones that already lived here and freed up some slots?"

"Anya, we're not killing anyone just to get me housing!"

The door to the room swung open at this moment and all three turned to regard the dark-skinned young man in the doorway. He took them all in with a slightly uneasy smile. "So one of you must be Xander," he said. He pointed at Spike. "Please say it isn't you."

Xander laughed at the indignant look on his best friend's face before crossing to greet the other boy. "I'm Xander Harris. You're …. Charles?"

"Charles Gunn, but everyone calls me Gunn," he shrugged. "Sorry if you wanted the bed by the window. I got here a little earlier and sorta claimed it."

"No problem," Xander waved off the apology. "I'm kind of used to avoiding the sunlight." This prompted a fit of laughter from Spike and Anya. "And these are my friends, Spike Giles and Anya Jenkins."

"Nice to meet ya'll," he waved in their direction. "So you met Billy yet?"

"The other roommate, no, we just got here actually." Gunn's face darkened. "He that bad?"

"Guy has a really bad attitude," Gunn replied casually. "I don't really know. Just something about him." He trailed off looking at his watch. "Man, I'm late to meet my mom, again. I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you two."

"Yeah," Xander called after his new roommate's rapidly retreating figure. He turned around to face the two guilty friends behind him. "Didn't we have a talk about not scaring the new roommate on the first day?"

"Sorry?" they said in unison. The door opened once more and a tall, dark haired young man walked in. he surveyed the small group with uninterested eyes before landing on Anya. His lips turned downward into a sneer of disgust. Spike noticed this first and growled quietly.

"Hey you must be Billy," Xander held out a hand. "I'm Xander, one of your roommates." Billy looked at the outstretched hand and smirked. He started to reach for it when Xander's phone rang. "Hold that thought." He fumbled around in his pocket. "Hello? Hey Faith." He drifted away to talk to his girlfriend.

Anya cocked her head to the side studying the boy in front of her quietly. Something about him seemed familiar. There was a darkness that clung to him. She had spent too many years as a demon to suddenly stop seeing the difference between human and demon. The bone chilling realization hit her that with Billy, she couldn't tell the difference. He appeared to a bit of both. He was studying her, although with far more contempt in his eyes.

"You got a problem with the lady, mate?"

Billy's gaze flickered over to Spike. "Not anymore than the next one of her kind," he replied snidely. He gave them one last glare before turning on his heel and heading out into the hallway. He let the door to the room slam shut behind him. As soon as he was gone, it felt as though the great weight had been lifted from them all. Xander hung the phone up and gave his friends a clueless look.

"What was that all about?"

"Your roommate is a jerk," Spike growled, his eyes eclipsing. "And if he doesn't watch what he says about Anya, he's going to find out the hard way that I'm still as demon as I've always been." Anya leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for, pet?"

"Being my friend," she grinned. "Come on, I've had way too much testosterone. Let's see how the girls are doing."

"Yeah, Faith called and said she was on her way over here," Xander reported as they filed out the room. "She should be here soon. I suppose you're giving her a ride back?"

Spike narrowed his eyes. "Well she's sure as hell not staying here with you and your poncy bastard roommate!"

"Got to love Spike in big brother mode." Xander laughed quietly at the muttered quip and followed Anya's lead to the girls' wing. Within minutes they were rounding the corner to where Cordelia and Buffy would be staying. However, there was a crowd surrounding the room that Anya remembered should have been theirs. A crowd compromised solely of …. She cast a side long glance at Spike, who was turning the most interesting shade of red as he glared daggers at the crowd of young men standing in the doorway to the room.

He started to march in when a brunette guy caught him by the shoulder and held him back. Spike shrugged him off and glared at him. "Hey, you want a chance you gotta wait in line."

"Wait in line for what?"

"A chance at the fine eye candy inside," the guy replied, not knowing how dangerously close he was to dying.

"And what's your name, mate?"

"Parker, you are?"

"The one who is going to kick your," Spike trailed off as Xander clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Excuse him, he has Tourette's Syndrome."

Anya laughed and grabbed onto both of her friends and dragged them through the protesting crowd. "Excuse me boys, they're with me." Cordelia looked up from one of the boxes she was unpacking to smile in greeting and then went back to ignoring the audience she and Buffy had attracted. Spike stalked over to his girlfriend and pulled her into a hard kiss. He pulled back and shot a triumphant grin in the direction of the doorway.

"Will you stop showing off," Buffy smacked on the back of his head gently. "Did it look like I was even remotely interested?"

"Well," he paused. "Better safe than sorry?"

"You're so cute," Buffy drew him down for another kiss. Xander flashed the audience a mock apologetic look before slamming the door in their faces.

"So how's your room, Xander?"

"Pretty good, Anya and Spike managed to scare one roommate and the other managed to piss them off," he paused. "All in the span of less than five minutes. It's a new record for them."

"Billy is an arse," Spike growled, flopping down on Buffy's bed. He recounted for the slayer and seer what had just happened and soon found himself with a very agreeing audience.

"I think he's part demon," Anya announced. "I'm not entirely sure but there is this darkness that hangs around him. It's not natural."

"Hey if we slay him maybe Spike could move into the room," Cordelia suggested.

"I said that and I got the whole speech about personal gain and how killing is wrong," Anya gave the door a pointed look before glancing over at Spike. "Although, you can't tell me you're not just a little tempted now."

Spike opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door. Cordelia groaned and climbed to her feet. "Listen you little bottom feeders, we told you we're not interested in anything you have to offer." She swung the door open and saw a very confused Faith staring back at her. "Oh, hey Faith."

"Um, why is there a group of guys standing outside your door?" Cordelia pulled Faith inside and then poked her head around the corner to see that the same group was still there but had moved slightly down the hall. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut once more. "Oh, by the way, this guy Parker wanted me to give 'the pretty little blonde' in here his number. Then he said if you didn't want it, I could use it."

Spike's eyes flashed yellow as he glanced over at Anya. "I'm in."

* * *

"You know what's worse than being a commuter?"

"No, what?" Cordelia asked dryly.

Spike glared at her before reaching into the paper bag in his hand and passing the seer a donut. "Being the commuter that is the breakfast bitch for his friends."

Buffy ruffled his hair as he sat down beside her. "But baby, you have to pass the breakfast place on the way to school everyday. It's only natural that you should pick something up for us."

"You're lucky you're cute, slayer," he leaned over and kissed her quickly. Xander walked into the lecture hall a few minutes before the class started yawning wildly. He grinned in gratitude as Cordelia held up a cup of coffee for him.

A hush fell over the room as a woman stepped up to the podium in the front of the classroom. "Hello, my name is Maggie Walsh. I'm your professor for Introduction to Psychology 101. I'm sure some of you have heard of me from some of my former students. You may have heard I'm a total hard ass. You would be correct. I am."

Xander and Spike exchanged glances. "No wonder, Will, Tara and Anya bailed on this class," Xander muttered. Spike sneered and nodded. No would ever accuse him of being the smart twin. He sighed and slumped lower in his seat, convinced that there was no way this could get any worse.

"But if you keep up with the course work and do your best, I'm sure you'll manage to pass," Professor Walsh continued. "To aid you in this, I have a couple of my prize former students helping me out. Think of them as teaching assistants, although their only sophomores. I want to introduce you to Forrest Gates, Graham Miller, Samantha Rogers and Riley Finn."

The four Scoobies sat up in horror as they drifted down the line and found none other than Buffy's ex, Riley Finn, standing there with the same vacant smile they had come to associate with him. Spike mentally kicked himself. Never think it can't get any worse, he chided himself. Because that's when it always does! Cordelia's eyes widened in horror as she glanced around at her friends.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"We're going to sneak out of here quietly and drop this bloody class!"

Buffy swatted her boyfriend and best friend on the head. "No, we're not. We were bound to run into him at some point in time. We do go to the same school as him, you know? Its going to be fine you guys."

The trio exchanged glances and gave her skeptical looks before settling down to listen to the rest of the professor's lecture. At the end of the class, the four friends tried to scamper out of class before they were noticed but their efforts were in vain. "Buffy?"

"Busted," Xander groaned and the four of them turned around to face Riley, who was approaching them hand in hand with Samantha. "Oh look he rebounded."

"Well good for Iowa Boy," Spike returned in hushed tones. "I still don't like the way he's looking at Buffy."

"Like he wants to do her at any moment?" Cordelia asked, joining the conversation. Buffy shushed them as Riley finally joined them.

"Wow, is that really you Buffy?" he asked with a slight smile.

"How many other girls named Buffy do you know of in Sunnydale, White Bread?" Cordelia asked, rolling her eyes.

Riley Finn merely flashed her that oblivious smile he was so used to giving. "Wow, Buffy, you look," he trailed off. "Nice." Cordelia coughed loudly and started to motion with her head that they should be moving on. "I want you all to meet my fiancée, Samantha." The group visibly choked.

"I'm sorry," Xander waved a hand in the air. "Did you say fiancée?"

"Yes," Riley beamed. "After college, Sam and I are getting married."

"Wow, guess you missed the boat on that one, Buff," Cordelia turned an amused look on her best friend, earning an elbow in the side for the comment.

"Congratulations," Buffy replied honestly. "I'm glad we've both found someone better." She turned to Sam. "Hi, I'm Buffy. This is my boyfriend, Spike, and my best friends, Cordelia and Xander."

"Nice to meet you all," she smiled widely. "You all live on campus?"

"Not yet," Spike muttered.

"Yeah, we live in Stevens on the fourth floor," Buffy answered. She had decided very early in the conversation that she was apparently the only decent one there without Willow or Tara around.

Riley's eyes lit up. "That's great. Sam and I are the RAs for that floor. We just got our assignments this morning." The four friends blinked in shock. "Well it was great seeing you all. We'll definitely have to catch up later." With that Riley and Sam went back to join their two friends and professor in the front of the classroom.

"Did he just say that, he, he, RA?" Cordelia mumbled incoherently. She pouted and leaned her against Xander's shoulder. "Just shoot me now."

"Well that definitely erases the fourth floor of Stevens from the list," Spike said as he pulled out said list and crossed off the dorm.

"I can't believe you're really doing this. Give me that," Cordelia snatched the list away from him. "Parker, Parker, Parker…. Gee, Spike, I think you have a one track mind. The only name on here is Parker. Oh no wait, Billy. Okay." She paused for a minute. "Riley has housing, doesn't he? If we got rid of him, it would just be a civic duty."

Spike arched an eyebrow. "So you're in?"

"I'm in," she jotted Riley's name on the bottom of the list before crossing it out and placing it at the top. "Mark my words. By this time next week, you'll be living in a dorm!"

"And suddenly I'm very scared," Buffy mock shuddered. "Those three should never team up on anything!"

* * *

"How did you know you loved Buffy?"

Spike's eyes darted towards his best friend causing him to loose his concentration on the game before him. The brief distraction was all his opponent needed. Gunn let out a loud whoop as Spike's character died and the words 'you lose' floated over his character. "In your face, bleach boy!"

Spike narrowed his eyes and then turned an eclipsed glare on Xander. His friend squirmed nervously. "I didn't mean to distract you. I just was wondering."

The hybrid sighed and sat back in his seat. "I don't know. I guess I knew it was love after Dru bit me."

Gunn's brow furrowed. "You got bitten by a girl and that caused you to fall in love with your girlfriend?"

"Uh, not exactly," he laughed nervously. "Anyway, after I got sick and she was just always there. I guess that's when I knew that I loved her. Before that I thought it was love but after what she did for me." Spike paused for a minute smiling. "She's seen me at my best and my worst and she's never left me. Well except for that one time with the flu but she had a good reason for that."

"Enough," Xander waved him off before he revealed anymore to his still confused roommate. Gunn was leaning back on the same couch that Spike was sitting on with the controller in his hands. He watched them with an amused smile on his face.

Spike arched an eyebrow. "Why do you ask, whelp? You think you're in love?"

"Wait, with that hot little number that was here last night?" Xander's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. Gunn grimaced realizing that he just let out something he wasn't supposed to say.

"Faith was here last night? She said she was going on patrol! Bloody lying little chit. Oh you wait till I tell dad! He's gonna ground her and probably have you killed," Spike ground out. Xander swallowed noticeably.

"About that. He was joking before when he said that he could have me killed and they would never find the body right?"

Gunn couldn't help it. He burst out laughing at the slightly ridiculous pair in front of him. "I don't think I even want to know. Why don't you ease up on him, though? I think he's about to pee in his pants."

"I am not going to pee in my pants, Gunn. And whose side are you on anyway? Aren't you my roommate?"

Gunn shrugged halfheartedly. "I used to have a little sister and I know what it's like to want to protect them from everything and everyone."

"Used to? What happened?"

He sighed and noticeably retreated from the topic. Spike and Xander knew the warning signs as they were both too used to putting them up and quickly changed the subject. Once he was sure there would be no further questions, Gunn joined them.

"So really you think you love Faith?"

"I don't know. I know I feel a lot for her," Xander ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't know what it is. As you've seen my track record with women hasn't been that great before her. And I don't know if I even know what love is. My parents not exactly a stellar example of that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Spike patted him on the shoulder. "Don't stress it. I know my sister. She cares about you too and she knows a lot more about you than you think. She knows you, whelp. So don't underestimate that. Just live life and don't worry about labeling what you have. Just enjoy it."

"Wow that was actually pretty intelligent," Gunn smirked. "And here I was worrying that all that bleach had fried your brain cells." Spike frown and picked at his hair haphazardly. Gunn slapped his hands away.

"What about you, Charlie boy? What's your deal? You got a little woman waiting for you?"

At this Gunn looked down as a blush started to rise in his face. The two longtime friends exchanged glances before scooting closer to him. "Who is it? Do we know her? Can we find her? And how long have you had a crush on her?"

"You two are really annoying, you know that?" they nodded. "I'm glad you're comfortable with that. Alright back off and I'll tell you." Spike and Xander did as they were asked and returned to their original seats. Gunn looked up and mumbled something.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I'm getting kinda old here," Xander cupped a hand over his ear. He turned to look at Spike, whose eyes were wide with shock. A smile curved his lips and soon he was howling with laughter. "Damn hybrid ears," Xander muttered. "Alright, now I gotta know what you said."

"I said your friend Anya, okay? She's pretty cute."

"Anya?" Xander repeated incredulous. "Yeah, I guess. It's just well, she's Anya!"

"Is she really that bad?"

"No," Spike cut in quickly. "Anya is just, a little bit different from the rest. But if you like her, mate, I say go for it. Something tells me the results would be interesting to say the least."

Gunn rolled his eyes before flinging a couch pillow in his direction. Spike narrowed his eyes and sent it flying back. Xander rolled his eyes and stepped aside before he could get hit in the all out war that had just broken out in the center of the room.

* * *

"Welcome to the Magic Box! Feel free to spend your money on any of these wonderful items! Oh, it's just Willow."

Jenny sighed and patted the former demon on the shoulder. "Well that was better than 'buy something or get out.' We're getting there, hon, we're getting there." Anya shrugged and resumed work on the 'Get Spike Housing' project.

"Have you guys seen the campus newspaper lately?"

"Eww you read that?" Cordelia crinkled her nose. "Willow, the point of college is not to be as much of a dork as you were in high school. You have to move away from the geek tendencies and that includes reading the school paper!"

Willow frowned. "I didn't think it was that bad. And I wasn't really a geek. I was a few steps above geek. Look, stop distracting me. Look at this."

The gathered Scoobies scanned the article idly. "Last night a freshman in Stevens was nearly beaten to death by her boyfriend," Tara read aloud for the sakes of those that couldn't crowd around the table. "Mark Foster and girlfriend Taylor Jacobs were reportedly not having any relationship problems. Foster walked Jacobs back to her dorm after a party earlier that night and that's when he according to witnesses, 'went psycho'. He started yelling and they called the police. By the time campus security arrived, Foster had to be physically subdued and was arrested on the scene. This morning he claims to have no recollection of what set him off and seems genuinely confused. Jacobs remains in critical condition."

"Wow, as if we didn't have enough evil in this town, now we have to deal with domestic violence cases?" Cordelia sighed. She reached over to get a better look at the article when she was suddenly hit with a vision. She was saved from hitting the floor as usual by Angel. Once the vision was done, he helped her back into her seat.

"What did you see?"

"I saw," she put a hand to her head. "I saw him." she pointed to the picture of Mark Foster displayed on the front page.

"Why would the Powers show us something that already happened?" Anya asked confused. "Maybe they're getting a delayed reaction?"

"No, I saw him at the party," Cordelia sniffled. She closed her eyes trying to get a clearer picture. "He was talking to people. A lot of people. She was with him and they were happy. And then he touched someone and this anger hit him. He was so angry. There was no real reason. She tried to reason with him but he was so mad. She was so scared." Angel wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Cordy," Jenny sat next to the former cheerleader. "Do you remember who it was you saw him talking to when he got angry?"

She nodded and turned to face her friends. She looked tired and drawn, things they never associated with their normally vibrant cheerleader. The visions were obviously starting to take a toll on her. Almost as if she could read their minds, she smiled slightly and sat up a little. "He was talking to Xander's roommate, Billy."

"I knew something was off about that guy!" Anya exclaimed, brightly. "So can we go slay him now or later?"

"Wait, we can't just go around killing people without proof that he is in fact a demon," Jenny said calmly. "Besides Xander has been living with him all this time and he isn't on some girlfriend bashing rampage." She paused for a moment before crossing over to the phone. She drummed her nails on the counter waiting for the person on the other line to pick up. "Okay, just making sure you haven't been beaten into a coma. Bye honey."

Tara smothered a laugh as her stepmother placed the phone back down on the hook. "So like I said, Xander has been living there and he isn't on some girlfriend bashing rampage. So there must be something about him that transfers the rage."

"Cordelia, you said that he touched Mark. Was there any specific way?" Willow asked. The seer shook her head and closed her eyes once more.

"He just shook his hand. Wait there was a light, red light. And that's when he got angry," Cordelia replied, opening her eyes a bit. She leaned against Angel's shoulder and the vampire was content to let her remain there. "So what are we going to do?"

"Research this," Willow said before Anya could cut in with any suggestions of violence and mayhem. "We should try and get a blood sample or something from him."

"I'll call Buff, Xander and the siblings and let them know what's going on. I'll tell Xander to try to get a blood sample from him somehow.

"Be careful to tell him not to touch him skin to skin," Cordelia called after Tara's retreating form.

Anya pouted slightly as everyone set off to their separate research positions. "So does this mean we don't get to kill anyone?"

An hour later, Spike made his way into the Magic Box disdainfully carrying a bag in his hand. He dropped the offending item on the table and frowned in its direction. "Got your sample."

Willow arched an eyebrow and opened the bag. She pulled out a bloody t-shirt and grimaced. "Do we even want to know?"

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

Spike scoffed. "Hardly. The little ponce hurt himself and got the blood all over his shirt. Xander got the thing and made me carry it over." He sat down with his head resting in his hands. "So the whelp didn't explain. What exactly is he supposed to be?"

Willow grinned and picked up the shirt with a pair of tongs. "That's what we're going to find out. So where exactly was Xander in such a hurry to scurry off to?" Spike rolled his eyes.

"Where is he always in a hurry to get to? To my fair sister."

"Which one?" Tara asked sarcastically. Spike pretended to be in thought and then glanced at Jenny who was watching them amused.

"There are entirely too many females in this family. You really need to consider getting me a brother there, mom."

Jenny shook her head. "I think we're good on children for quite some time. Between you four, and your friends, I'm thinking I'll wait until you're all at least 30 before I consider having anymore."

Spike laughed before noticing something. "Hey, where is Buffy?"

Anya cleared her throat. "We have more pressing matters than where the slayer is. This list isn't getting any shorter," she waved the paper in the air. "Let's get started and then you'll have all the time in the world to stalk your girlfriend." Spike sighed and walked over to the former demon.

Angel leaned closer to Cordelia and arched an eyebrow. "Where is Buffy anyway?"

The seer rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You really don't want to know."

"Is it that bad?"

"You have no," she trailed off as Spike suddenly let out a scream and attempted to choke Anya. Attempted being the keyword. He got as far as growling at her before Anya bopped him over the head with the particularly thick inventory book which just happened to be in the counter. Cordelia's mouth dropped open slightly. "Idea."

"So apparently his power works through blood too," Willow chimed in uselessly.

"Oh," was the chorused answer.

"Gotta remember not to mess with Anya." 

* * *

Buffy sighed guiltily as she looked down at her mocha cappuccino. "I shouldn't even be here," she said, running a hand through her hair and looking over at her companion. "If Spike ever found out."

"He'd be jealous?"

Buffy smirked slightly looking infuriatingly like the hybrid in question. "Hardly. He'd just be pissy because I didn't tell him I was going to have coffee with my ex. But I didn't tell him because I knew he'd be pissy. It's a lose-lose situation. Anyway, why did you want to have coffee with me?"

Riley smiled slightly at the whirlwind conversation. He had forgotten the strange lingo and hurried speech that characterized Scooby speech. He put a gentle hand over Buffy's and noticed that she pulled it away quickly. "I just wanted a chance to reconnect with you, that's all. I don't think things ended well with us and I wanted to change that. I miss your friendship."

Buffy started to reply that she missed his, but honestly she hadn't given it too much thought. There wasn't much time in the past year to really put too much thought in her failed relationship with the older boy. First there was the still painful to remember death of Doyle and then the whole Angelus mess. And of course then was Spike leaving. Nowhere in there had she had time to think about the marriage proposal from hell. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Fiancée? How long did you wait after you asked me to ask her? We've only been broken up for like a year, Riley."

"Jealous?"

"You wish," Buffy retorted, semi-playfully. "I was just wondering what it is with you and getting married."

"I don't know, I just always wanted to start a family and Sam is the perfect girl to do that with. She's really down to earth and normal you know?"

"Normal," Buffy snorted at the thought. She tried to imagine herself as a mother. No doubt she and Spike would have gorgeous kids that hopefully wouldn't inherit their parents' tempers. She laughed at the thought. Fat chance of that, she chided herself. Just pray they don't start wearing leather dusters from the womb. "Well I'm glad you finally found someone normal. I want to say that I'm sorry I wasn't that girl for you, but I'm not. Spike is good for me and it sounds like Sam is good for you."

Riley took a deep breath and absorbed it all. "Well now that that's all out of the way, what have you been up to? Spare no details. How is the gang? And by gang I mean, Giles, Ms. Calendar, Angel, Doyle, and Faith."

Buffy felt a small twinge at Doyle's natural inclusion beside Angel's name and sighed. "Doyle died last year in October." Riley opened his mouth to say something but she held up a hand. "It's alright. We've sort of moved on. It hurts but we're dealing with it in our own ways."

"How is Cordy?"

Buffy smiled. "Cordy is stronger than any of us thought. She's doing great. She and Angel have been helping each other through everything."

"Well that's good to hear. So what about Ms. Calendar and Giles? Are they still together?"

"You mean Mr. And Mrs. Giles?" Buffy's eyes twinkled. "A little bit into the summer after their daughter was born they got married. Now they own the Magic Box in town. Giles is actually in England right now on some council business. This blows because we could really use him around."

"Why? What's up?"

Buffy hesitated for a moment to tell him about Anya's theory about Billy being a demon. She shrugged and let it out all out. It was weird but telling Riley about everything that had been going on in the past year felt good. There had been too much loss and pain in their little group and to get a chance to tell someone who wasn't a Scooby anymore was cathartic to say the least.

"So this Anya thinks that Xander's roommate is a demon?" Riley arched an eyebrow.

"Well, she has a little proof from the vision."

"I thought Doyle was dead. Didn't the visions die with him?"

"Well, its," and suddenly she was hesitant to share that piece of information. "Uh, yeah, they did. Did I say vision? I meant, um, Angel's sources." Riley looked at her skeptically but let it go. He glanced down at his watch.

"Hey I've got to go. It was really nice catching up with you, Buff. We should do this again. Maybe even Spike can come along. A lot has changed for me Buffy and I would really like to be friends with you and the Scoobies."

Buffy searched his eyes for any hidden meanings and was pleasantly shocked to see none. "That would be nice, Riley. I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Bright and early." He walked with her to the exit before veering off in his own direction.

As she started to disappear around the corner he heard her phone ring. He paused for a minute to listen to her conversation. "Slow down, Anya," she complained. "What do you mean Spike attacked you? He got the blood on him too? Well, where is Xander? I'm on my way there. No, you can't kill Spike!" she hung the phone up with a disgruntled groan and ran towards the Magic Box.

Riley pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and pulled out his cell phone. "Yeah, it's Finn. We got a potential hostile in Room 419 by the name of Billy Blim. Tell the boys to be careful not to touch this one or any blood around him. Seems he gets men real testy around women." He paused as the person on the other line responded. "Let's just a little birdie told me. I'll check in with you later. Commander Finn, over and out." He hung up the phone and slipped back in his pocket. Things were definitely going to be easier for them once they were able to bring the slayers into the operation but for now they would start slow.

* * *

Faith turned the half of her attention that wasn't currently focused on Celeste's endeavor to eat her foot towards the front door. She scooped the child into her arms and shuffled to the front door. She grinned as she spied Xander through the peephole. She balanced Celeste on her hip and opened the door for her boyfriend.

"Hey," he breezed past her slightly angry.

"It's about time. I've been standing there for awhile."

Faith quirked an eyebrow. "Well I'm sorry. I had to get Celeste, remember? I'm stuck with brat-watching duty."

Xander looked slightly startled. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know. I don't know why I said that. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, of course. You sure you're feeling alright, though?"

"I am now," he grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Faith stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his softly. Celeste made a babbling noise in protest. "You'd think with all the macking she sees from her parents that she wouldn't be so fussy."

Faith started to reply when she noticed something red on his hands. "Or maybe she caught a glimpse of this," she held up his hand. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, actually its Billy's blood. Will wanted a blood sample and so I got her one. But a little of it rubbed off on me. I hope he doesn't have some kind of creepy demonic disease which causes him to act like an asshole."

"I think you're safe," Faith grinned. "I've got some homework to finish up but you're welcome to veg and watch some TV. Maybe even watch the squirt a bit?"

"Parentals not home?"

"Nope, Jenny is with the others at the shop researching the possibility that you're roommate is a demon," the slayer shrugged and entered the room with Xander on her heels. She sat Celeste down in her playpen and motioned for Xander to have a seat anywhere. "If you ask me, I think they're just a little set on your roommate being a demon for their own good."

"Too bad no one did ask you," Xander ground out. Faith turned around startled.

"Um, alright. What the hell is wrong with you today? Is it that time of the month or something?"

Xander frowned. "You want to know what my problem is, Faith. Do you want to know what the problem is? The problem is what it has always been. It's you! You, trying to be like the big kids. You, trying to be the slayer!"

Faith narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what your problem is right now, Xander. But I suggest you get the hell out right now."

"Or what?" he leaned in closer. Faith took an involuntary step back. "You'll hit me? Isn't that the way you solve problems? Hit them or run away? Why aren't you running now, Faith? Isn't that how you deal with things you're scared of? Running away?"

Faith took another step back and froze as she bumped against the wall. Xander continued to lean into her until she was pressed between him and the wall. Suddenly, the slayer in her disappeared and she was merely a scared girl. "Xander, get off of me. Leave me alone." His face loomed closer to hers and she was shocked by the malice and hatred she saw there. There was nothing left of the man she loved. She was too shocked by the sudden mood shift in her boyfriend to even notice that she had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Xander. Finally, he pulled away from her when Celeste started screeching in her playpen.

"Does she never shut up?" Xander pushed off the wall in exaggerated disgust. "Maybe I can get a way to make her stop."

"You leave her alone," Faith jerked him away. He fell to the floor momentarily stunned. Faith took advantage of this and scooped Celeste in her arms before racing to the stairs behind her. Just as she reached the top landing of the stairs, the phone started to ring. She looked behind her hesitantly and reached for it. "Hello?"

"Faith, oh thank goddess you're alright!"

"Tara? Now is really not a good time. I think something's wrong with Xander?"

Her eyes widened as she heard the telltale click of the weapons chest being shut. She cast a quick glance down at Celeste and silently made her way into her parents' room. She knew that they had a huge walk-in closet and that was her best bet. Way to go, Faith, she chided herself. Way to pick the stupid horror movie move. Run up the stairs into danger instead of out the door to freedom. She sighed and climbed into the closet.

"Faith? What's going on?"

The slayer closed the door and settled herself and her baby sister on the floor before answering Tara's slightly panicky voice. "Xander's gone a little crazy," she whispered harshly. "He's downstairs as we speak with god knows what out of the weapons chest! He's seriously flipped his lid!"

"I know. It happened to Spike too."

"Spike? That's not good."

"Where are you?" Faith was about to answer when she heard a slightly different breathing pattern than that of her sister. "Faith? Honey, are you there? Where are you in the house?"

"I have to go, Tara."

"What? Why?"

"He's on the phone. Just get here as soon as possible."

Tara almost hung up until she heard the small chuckle. "You really think they can help you now? Always running to Tara and Spike when things go wrong. Well they can't help you now, Faithy." And with that the line went dead.

Faith shivered and let the phone slip from her fingers. She cradled Celeste closer and pressed a finger against her lips. Though she was barely five months old, Celeste knew this meant for her to be quiet. She was highly perceptive for her age. She looked up at her sister with those dark ageless eyes reflecting complete trust in her to get them through this. "Which I had the same amount of faith in me," Faith muttered.

"Oh Faith, where are you? I think we have a few things we need to talk about!"

Faith looked through the wooden panels of the closet door to see Xander walking into the room with a very large ax in his hands. She held in her breath and buried Celeste's face on her shoulder. She remained completely still hoping that he would bypass her. She sighed inwardly in relief as he turned to leave the room. Suddenly, Celeste let out a sneeze and Xander turned back to the closet.

"Sure, I make sure its safe and you screw it all up," Faith chided. "Maybe we can try reasoning with him." just as she was going to reach for the door handle she found herself staring at the blade of the ax. She backed away from until her shoulders were pressed against the furthest wall of the closet. "Or maybe not."

The ax continued to swing in and break apart the door. Soon there was an opening and Xander's face appeared. "Here's Johnny," he grinned manically before swinging the ax once again.

"That's so it! No more The Shining for you, if I live through his," Faith muttered. "If being the keyword." No sooner had the words left her lips did Xander finally break through the door and start to approach the huddled figures on the floor. And then suddenly, Faith found herself standing downstairs by Celeste's playpen. She looked around with wide eyes. "What the hell happened?"

Celeste gurgled and put her hands on Faith's cheeks. She cooed once again before disappearing altogether. "Celeste? Oh, this is not a good time for you to try disappearing on me! How did you do that in the first place? Celeste?"

In her haste to find the missing infant, Faith forgot about her ax-wielding psychopathic boyfriend that was currently standing behind her. She put a hand over her chest and started to back away from him once more. He reached a hand out to grab her and he pulled her closer roughly.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Xander, listen to me. This isn't you talking. This is Billy's blood. It's affecting you. You have to fight it. Listen to me, Xander. You have to fight this."

Xander struggled for a minute before swinging the ax blunt side down towards her face. She fell to the floor rubbing the already growing bruise on her face. "You hit me!"

"Well, yeah, that was the point."

"But, you hit me!" she repeated. "Oh that's it. Spell or not you're so going down!"

* * *

Jenny sighed as Cordelia's car barreled down the streets of downtown Sunnydale. Despite the fact the girl was already going over the speed limit, she couldn't help but think that they needed to be going a lot faster. Her daughters were in danger. At least she was sure Faith could take care of herself but she had to worry about Celeste and that was a distraction. She just wished that she was already there. She just wished that she knew that they were both safe.

Just as she was thinking that she felt something heavy fall into her lap. She looked down distractedly and planted a soft kiss on her daughter's head. "Mommy's thinking right now, okay? Go to Tara." Celeste nodded and disappeared from her mother's lap to land in Tara's. The older twin merely ruffled the dark hair before stopping short. "Celeste?"

"How did she get here?" Cordelia pulled the car to screeching halt as the three women stared at the oblivious child in wonder. "How did she get from the front to the back without moving?"

Tara positioned her sister so that she was sitting on her lap with the seatbelt covering them both. It wasn't exactly safe or legal but it was the best she could do at the moment. "Ask questions later, let's just get to Faith."

"Right, I'm on it." Cordelia floored the gas once more and minutes later they were racing up the driveway towards the house. Jenny threw the door open and surveyed the wreckage with a slight frown. "Wow, it looks like a hurricane hit this place."

"Faith? Honey, where are you? It's safe." Jenny heard a slight whimper and followed it to the basement stairs. Faith was sitting in front of the closed door with her head down. Her hair fell forward shielding her face from sight. "Sweetheart?" Faith lifted her head and she winced at the huge bruise that marred her face. "I'm going to kill him."

"Too late," Faith moaned. A tear slid down her cheek unnoticed. "I didn't mean to. He hit me and I just hit back. But I forgot about the basement stairs. And he's not moving. And I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted him to stop. I love him."

"Slow down, what happened?" Tara said, stepping closer. Faith seemed relieved to see Celeste safely in their older sister's arms but quickly fell back into despair.

"I punched him and he fell down the basement stairs. I forgot to close the door earlier and I looked down there and he isn't moving. I think he's dead."

Cordelia looked shocked and waited until Jenny had pulled her distraught child to her feet before hesitantly walking down the stairs. She reached her friend's side and put a hand on his back gently. She was relieved to feel the rise and fall that signaled breathing.

"It's alright. He's alive."

"Get your hands off of me, bitch," Xander spat out. He could barely work up the energy to physically touch her. Cordelia scooted backwards and was up the stairs before he could even move.

"And really pissed off," the seer finished, slamming the door shut. "And did he just call me a bitch?"

"Least of our problems, Cordelia," Tara arched an eyebrow. The seer pouted slightly and then looked over at Faith. She winced at the black and blue mark on her face. "He's okay, Faith. He's fine."

"I didn't mean to do that," she shook her head. "I just panicked. What the hell happened to him?"

"Billy's blood," Willow answered, walking through the door with Angel, Spike and Buffy in tow. The others looked apprehensive at Spike's presence but Willow only shook her head. "He's fine now. Apparently the hold isn't that strong on demons as it is on humans. Spike's fine now."

"Yeah if you call this bleeding headache of mine, fine," he groused, rubbing his sore head. His eyes narrowed though upon seeing Faith's face. "He did this to you?"

"Easy, Spike," Angel put a hand on his shoulder. "You know first hand that he couldn't fight it off. You know he would rather stab out his right eye than hurt Faith in any way." The others filled them in what they had missed including Celeste's disappearing acts. While they were filling each other in, they had moved into the living room and were all silently reflecting on everything.

"What are we going to do about Billy?" Cordelia finally asked, breaking the silence. "It's obvious he's a demon. So what are we going to do about that?"

"We slay him," Buffy said, simply. "I want that bastard taken care of before he can hurt anymore of my friends and any more innocent people."

"I'm in," Faith spoke for the time in an hour. She met her mother's gaze across the room. "He's going to pay for what he did to Xander. And what he did to my face!"

"Its probably better if you stay behind," Tara said to Spike. She saw him start to protest. "You're a man, no offense. And who knows what he'll try to do or make you do to us. No one needs whacked out hybrid boy again. Plus, I think Xander's going to need you soon. The guilt is going to settle in soon." Spike nodded grimly.

"Come on, ponce," he stood up slowly. "If anyone knows about the eternal guilt, it would be you."

Angel followed him to the basement. "There are some days that I really just don't like you."

"Those would be days ending in y, huh?" there was a loud slap. "That hurt, you bloody poof!"

* * *

"Doorbell!"

Faith and Spike exchanged glances and shrugged. Each returned to their respective homework assignments. The doorbell continued to ring in the background. Tara sighed as she jogged downstairs. "Any reason you two are right here and unable to answer the door?"

"Any reason you're home annoying us when you have a nice comfy dorm room?" Spike asked in the same sugary sweet tone. Faith stifled a laugh and pretended to be absorbed in the history of the Boxer Rebellion. "Besides it's a nice way to work off the Freshmen 15, we've all been hearing about."

Tara narrowed her eyes and moved threateningly towards him when Jenny breezed past her. "I'll get the door. At this rate whoever's out there has probably left!" the trio glanced at each other and shrugged once more. She rolled her eyes in exasperation and flung the door open. She paused as she stared at the person on the doorstep. Xander looked down at his shoes. "Hey."

"Hi," he replied quietly. "I, just, I, no never mind this was a mistake. I'm gonna just…."

"Wait," Jenny reached out and held onto his arm, careful to remember that one was broken. "We've been looking for you. After you split from the hospital, it was next to impossible to track you."

Xander offered her a weak smile. "Sorry if I worried you."

"You've been missing for three days," she admonished. "Of course we would be worried. Where have you been? Have you been eating? Sleeping?" she was in total mother mode now. Xander let her usher him inside the house and straight past the confused Giles teens into the kitchen. "Sit. You're joining us for dinner."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Jenny glared at him. "Right, never mind. I'll just go see what Spike is up to." He started to head into the living room when he was stopped by a tiny hand on his leg. He looked down to see Celeste clinging to his jeans pulling herself to her feet. She stood on her wobbly legs and held her arms up indicating that she wanted to be lifted.

"It's a little bit hard for me to do that," he sighed and kneeled down to the ground. Celeste walked into his one armed embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled, happy that she had at least forgiven him. Even if he couldn't. He walked slowly towards the sounds of his friends' voices.

"Xander!" Tara cried out. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?"

"I needed to be not here," Xander looked anywhere but at his friends and instead rested his gaze on the top of Celeste's head. "Like I told your mom, I'm sorry I worried you guys."

"Are you out of your mind? Of course, you worried us!" Tara started off on another tangent when Spike clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Tara, I need you to help me with that thing."

"What thing?

"The thing that's not in this room that requires you, me and the squirt!" Tara peered into his eyes and nodded.

"Oh, right! That thing! Of course, yeah," she reached over and took Celeste from Xander. "We're going to go, do that thing now. Bye!" with that said the twins had scampered out the living room, leaving Xander and Faith alone.

He shuffled uncomfortably as the slayer approached him slowly. He started at the carpet beneath his shoes and wasn't even aware that he had started crying until Faith wiped a tear from his eye. She slowly wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Xander wrapped his good arm around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry."

"Shhh," she soothed. "I know. It wasn't you."

He jerked away from her. "But it was, Faith! That's who I could be! I could turn out to be just like my dad and I don't want to do that to you. I care about you too much to do that to you," he paused. "I love you too much to hurt you."

Faith smiled and put a hand on his chest. "And I love you, Xander Harris. You are not your father. I now it and deep down inside you know it too. I love you too much to let you quit on yourself like this. We'll figure out where we go from here but just know that we'll go together. Everything we do, we do together, alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Alright." He rested his forehead against hers. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were you," she smiled and brushed her lips against his quickly. "But really where did you go?"

"You really want to know?" she nodded. "I was hiding out at the mansion. You know where Angelus tried to end the world."

"Wow that was like the only place we didn't look for you! Hmm," she shrugged. "Oh well, everything is better. You're back. Billy's gone and everything is as it should be."

She sat down on the couch pulling Xander with her. She snuggled against his chest and sighed happily. Xander held her tightly with relief coursing through him. He knew it was love now. She had seen him at his worst and she still stuck by him. He kissed her forehead gently before thinking for a moment. "You guys slayed Billy?"

She sat up some. "Didn't have to. By the time we got to your dorm, his stuff was all cleared out. Gunn was told that he withdrew from the university and housing packed up his stuff. So it turns out we didn't have to. He must have found out somehow that we were coming for him."

Xander frowned. Something didn't seem right here but he couldn't pinpoint just what. He let the feeling go and settled back on the couch once more. "So if Billy's gone, who is our roommate now?"

The phone rang cutting off her answer. "Phone!" she yelled out loudly. Xander arched an eyebrow.

"Do you people every do anything quietly?"

Faith grinned and pecked him on the cheek. The ringing ceased almost immediately. "Figures, they won't answer a door but the phone," Jenny sighed as she walked into the room. Suddenly Spike was crashing down the stairs with the phone in his hand grinning triumphantly. Tara even had a smile on her face as they stared at Xander. "Dare I ask what has caused your happiness, Will?"

"I got housing!" Spike beamed. Faith's eyes lit up.

"You mean you're finally getting out?" the smile diminished slightly but quickly gained its brilliance once more as he continued to do his happy dance. "So where are you living?"

"In Stevens, on the fourth floor with some guy named Xander," Spike replied with a causal shrug. "No big deal."

"That's nice," Xander mumbled absently. There was beat as he processed what Spike just said. "Wait, you're living with me? With me? You're going to be moving into the room with me?"

"And Gunn," Spike added. "But yeah, whelp. Someone's gotta keep you in line."

"And that someone is supposed to be you?" Tara scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm the queen of bloody England!"

"There are days when I really wish I was born an only child." Tara grinned. "Ah, I can't even stay mad at you! This is cause for celebration. Everything is finally going the way it should. Everything is finally perfect."

"I'll say. I'm so glad to be getting rid of you two once and for all," Faith sighed happily. She caught the looks on their faces and shook her head. "Crap!" she darted out the room before either could react. But they quickly gathered themselves together and split up to give chase. A shriek followed by the sounds of laughter signaled she had been caught. Jenny gave Xander a side long glance.

"Want to help me with the rest of dinner?"

"I would love to Mrs. G," he grinned, taking her offered arm. The two headed back into the kitchen ignoring the sounds of fighting coming from the other side of the house. But even as he chatted with Jenny as she put the finishing touches on dinner, he couldn't help but wonder where Billy was. The thought was troubling him. He didn't believe for a minute that this was over. They would see Billy again and that was something he was not looking forward to. He shook away the chill that was racing down his back at the moment and focused on what Jenny's was saying. He hoped that at least wherever Billy was at the moment, he was as miserable as he had made Xander.

* * *

Xander didn't know how right he was. Across town in the underground laboratory that the Initiative called home base, sat Billy Blim inside a cage. He glared at his captors as they walked back in forth in front of his cell. He leaned against the wall and tried in vain to tune out the nervous chatter of the next cell's occupant. If he cared enough, he might have felt bad for the kid. He had to be at least thirteen and yet had wound up being caught by the same commandos as him, simply because he could summon demons, lousy skill to have on the Hellmouth. The kid's situation was something to be pitied, at least, if he had a soul, he probably would have but Billy Blim's soul died the same night his mother did. The same night he watched his father beat his mother to death and then take his own life as the guilt and horror of what he did settled in. the same night he watched it all with a smile on his face. The same smile that was on his face now as the infuriating leader of the soldiers walked by.

"What are you smiling at Blim?"

"Just wondering how long you think you're going to be able to hold me here, that's all," he shrugged casually.

"I'm thinking as long as we want," Riley retorted. Billy snorted. "What's so funny? You really think that someone's going to come after you?"

"My uncle is a senator in case you forgot you sniveling moron. He's got people more powerful than you can imagine working for him and they'll find me."

"Oh, I'm shaking. What is he going to have his lawyers come after me?" Riley laughed in his face and walked away, still amused by the demon's answer. Billy narrowed his eyes which glowed red for a few minutes.

"Actually that's precisely who's coming for you, Mr. Finn," he grinned. "The wolf, the ram and the hart."

"What's that mean?" came the excited voice from the next cell.

"Cram it, kid!" chorused the entire cellblock. And then there was silence.

* * *

**More Notes:** I'm not doing reviews because its 2:30 in the morning and I've got to work in less than 5 hours, so I'm sorry but thanks to everyone who reviewed. I totally appreciated it and of course I totally read them. Don't worry. There will be some Anya action with someone coming up soon. I'm not entirely sure if its gonna be Anya/Gunn or Anya/Wes for now. We'll see. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Ciao for now.

Jenna, did you happen to catch that last little part? I wanted it to be a surprise, but your email totally inspired me. So I'm totally going to be bringing him into the story. But he's gonna be a lot younger and of course, Dawn's friend because of his age. Alright, ciao for now.


	32. That Vision Thang

**Author's Notes:** Ok, I know before anyone says anything, it's been almost two months. I know I promised an update in July but I went on vacation and things just went downhill from there. I'm so sorry! Also I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news first, this chapter was so long that I decided I was going to break it up into two chapters. The good news? I decided not to do that because I feared for my life. I decided not to leave a cliffhanger after nearly two months of no update. Aren't I the best? I hope someone is still reading this after that long break! Right well hopefully the next part won't be so long in coming but I make no promises anymore. Ciao for now!

Lilah Morgan was nervous and she was not an easy woman to make nervous. But it was very difficult to be anything but nervous when your boss who wasn't the CEO of Wolfram and Hart because of his sweet disposition was pacing back and forth in front of you cursing the stupidity of you and your partner. She cast a sidelong glance at said partner. Lindsey McDonald sat beside her with an annoyingly blank look plastered across his face.

"So you mean to tell me that you have absolutely no idea where our client is," Holland Manners said as he continued to pace in front of them. "And neither of you sees a problem with this situation?"

"Well sir," Lilah sat up straight, running a hand through her hair nervously. "We're working on the situation the best we can."

"Obviously, it's not good enough. He's been missing for three weeks and I've got a United States senator breathing down my neck. We lost his nephew, people and now we've got to figure out how to get him back."

"Sir, we've had our seers and best people on the case. It's like he disappeared without a trace."

Holland slammed his hand down on the desk. "I'm not normally a violent man but I really feel like I might have to shoot someone today. So let me see if I got this all straight here. You two are my special projects team and so far, you have yet to bring me Angel and now you've lost Billy. Am I clear on all this?"

Lilah gulped. "Yes, sir."

"Now tell me why I'm not shooting you both right now?"

Lindsey cleared his throat and leaned forward on the table. "Because if you killed us, you wouldn't get both Angel and Billy under your control."

"And how, pray tell, are you two screw-ups going to manage this? You weren't even able to convince Angelus to join our team! Angelus, not exactly known for his smart decision making process and you couldn't persuade him to join Wolfram and Hart. So how are you going to get him to do anything for us?"

"Cordelia Chase."

"I'm sorry is that supposed to mean something to me."

A smirk grew across Lindsey's face. "Cordelia inherited the visions from the half Bracken seer that Angel used to run with. The key to getting Angel to do what we want is to go through her."

Holland returned the smirk slightly. "And what exactly are we going to have him do?"

"Get our client back. My sources tell me that Billy is being held captive on a government funded demon investigation base known as the Initiative. Conveniently located on Sunnydale University's campus. We use the lovely Ms. Chase to get Angel to get our client back."

Holland sat back in is seat thoughtfully. "Just when I thought you two had completely lost any edge you may have had, you remind me why I picked you two straight out of law school. Alright, make it happen."

The pair nodded in unison and headed out of the office. As soon as they were out of earshot, Lilah put a hand on Lindsey's shoulder whirling the man around to face her. "Stab me a little deeper in the back next time. I still have some feeling in my legs!"

"Don't be like that, Lilah," Lindsey smirked once more, brushing her hand off his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew where Billy was? You made me look like a fool in there!"

"No more than usual." He turned and pressed the elevator button. "Why don't you stop pouting and cheer up. Everything is going to be just fine. Now go get that fez guy on the horn. You're the only one that knows how to deal with him. He scares the crap out of me."

"You know, you didn't use to be this manipulative. It's that bitch's fault."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. Just wondering how long you think you can keep hiding a master vampire especially one in her condition. She's changed you. Why can't you see that?"

The infuriating smirk continued to grow wider. "I guess she has changed me, darling. But not exactly for the worse, I think. Besides, I'm a family man now. I got to think about what's best for the kid. I'm sure that with my guidance the little tyke will make me and his mom real proud." The elevator finally opened and he stepped on. Lilah held a hand out preventing the doors from closing.

"I'm sure, he'll be a real angel," she cooed, moving her hand away. "I'll arrange a meeting with fez guy. I'll fill you in on the details later. Bye."

With that said, Lilah turned and sauntered away just as the elevator doors closed behind her. She could hear Lindsey's muttered 'bitch' even as she stepped into her own office.

* * *

'In local news, no word on the whereabouts of thirteen years old, Andrew Wells. The boy, who attends Sunnydale Junior High disappeared last week on Thursday night. If anyone has any information, please call….'

Cordelia flipped the television off with a sigh. She rubbed her aching head tiredly. A few minutes passed in silence until she heard someone walk into the room. She gave Wesley a tired smile as the former watcher handed her a glass of water and an aspirin. She took them and leaned back against the sofa.

"You can go if you want," she offered. "It can't be too much fun sitting here babysitting the pathetic seer."

"You're hardly pathetic," Wesley returned the smile sitting opposite from her on the coffee table. "It takes an extreme amount of courage to do what you do. I don't think I could handle the visions."

"You never know until you're tested," Cordelia replied automatically. "Doyle used to say that all the time to me. I guess I never knew what that meant until I had my first vision. I never thought I was important to this fight, to this battle. I thought that one day I would just be able to walk away from it. But now I see that I am important and I couldn't turn my back on any of this, ever."

"I'm starting to understand what Angel sees in you."

Cordelia flushed slightly. "What do you mean, sees in me? He doesn't see anything. We're just friends. That's it. I don't even think he's cute!"

Wes held his hands. "I meant as a friend. I meant what he sees you in as his friend. He speaks very highly of you."

Cordelia blushed again and sank further into the couch cushions. "It's so weird that you and Angel are hanging out. No, wait, it's weird that you have so much in common! I mean all that old boring demon stuff that only he and Anya care about. You care about. It's just weird but in a good way."

Wesley laughed. "Anya is interested in something besides sex?"

"It happens. Its rare but it happens." Cordelia laughed again and felt herself completely relaxing. "So how is living with her working out for you?"

"It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to work with her too. Don't get me wrong, I'm eternally grateful that Anya gave a place to live and that Giles gave me a job, but there is only so much of that woman's infernal sex drive one can take before they snap!"

"Anya is a bit exuberant," Cordelia agreed around a giggle. "Don't worry, Wes. One day you'll find a nice smart, mousy little bookworm who will love you for all that you are."

"And somehow when you put it like that, you make her sound like a puppy!"

"A really cute, female, human shaped puppy," Cordelia amended with a smile which soon turned into a grimace of pain as a vision hit her at the very same moment. Wesley quickly reached over and steadied her before she fell off the sofa.

The vision ended and Cordelia opened her eyes slowly. She blinked around and put a hand to her head. "You got anymore of those aspirins lying around?"

"Of course," Wesley jumped up and headed into the bathroom to root around for more pain-killers. "So what did you see?"

"A big, scary looking demon about to hatch or something on Fourth and Vine. He had sharp claws. It felt really real this time. Like something was different. It was like I was there." She winced suddenly feeling a sharp twinge on her back. She hesitantly reached a hand and touched her back slowly. She pulled her hand back and winced at the blood that came back with it. Wesley came back into the room at this moment.

"Bloody hell," he turned around and stared in horrified silence at the vicious slash marks on her back. "Cordelia?"

"I don't know," she shook her head slowly. "This has never happened before."

Wesley reached for the phone. "I'm calling Angel." Cordelia merely nodded and stood up to see the scratches for herself. What is happening to me, she thought.

* * *

"And Cordy is sure this is where the demons are?"

Angel suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the younger slayer before him. She was twirling a rather large ax in her left hand carelessly. Her right hand was tucked in her cargo pants' pocket. The whole pose was making him a bit more nervous than he should have been. He really wished that Spike had gone with him but the guy was entitled to spend some time with his girlfriend, even if it was at the expense of his vampire friend's sanity.

"Cordy's visions are a bit vague but she was sure that the demons would be right around this area," Angel replied for the fifth time. "Don't worry."

"I'm just itching for some action," she shrugged. "Even with my brother back in town, things have been quiet. It's almost as if every demon in town has decided to just up and disappear!"

Just as she finished the statement, the very same group of demons that they were hunting for appeared in front of them. Angel stepped away from Faith to give her room to work but enough to back her up in case it was needed. The worries were completely unfounded as no sooner had one punch landed on a demon's face did it disappear in a cloud of smoke. He pulled his fist back confused. "What?"

"Earl?" another one of the attacking demons managed to squeak out before he too disappeared, followed by the others. One tried to run away and made it as far as the gates of the cemetery before also disappearing in a column of white smoke. Soon all that was left behind was Faith and Angel. They exchanged confused glances.

"What the hell was that?" Faith complained. "If it wasn't bad enough with those commando guys horning in on our kills now we gotta worry about them going poof on us? What is this world coming to?"

Angel tuned out the annoyed slayer's ranting and instead tried to concentrate on the change in atmosphere he was feeling. Just as he was about to tell Faith to call for either Willow or Tara, the rest of the Scoobies found their way into the area of the cemetery the two were currently stationed in.

"We checked everywhere and no group of attacking demons," Buffy sighed. "Are you sure she had the right night?"

"What is it with everyone and doubting Cordy's visions? It's not like she chooses them to be that vague and difficult to understand," Angel griped. Off the looks that he was getting, he decided a quick subject was in order. Thankfully, Tara butted in, causing him to flash her many grateful looks.

"There was some serious mojo done here," Tara said looking around her with wide eyes. "It was done by someone young but experienced enough to summon something big. A lot of something big."

"You mean someone summoned those demons away?" Faith repeated with a frown. "Who would want that sorry bunch of demons?"

"Wait? What happened?" Spike held up a hand in confusion. Faith started to fill them in on what had just occurred just as Angel's phone started to ring. He pulled the mobile out of his pocket and stared at it in obvious confusion. Sighing, Xander reached over and opened it in the vampire's hand.

"Honestly, you're pushing three hundred and you can't even master something as simple as a phone!"

Angel shot him a nasty glare as he stepped to the side to talk. "Hello? No, slow down, Wes. What do you mean something is wrong with Cordy? I'll be right there." He hung up and slid the phone back into its pocket. Faith had just finished debriefing the others when she saw how visibly upset the vampire was.

"What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong with Cordelia. I've gotta get back to her."

"Come on," Willow said, placing a calming hand on him. "We'll all go back. We have to research the disappearing demons anyway." She led the shaken vampire out the cemetery and back towards the Giles' home.

* * *

Cordelia whimpered as she tried not to turn onto her bandaged back. The door to Tara's room creaked open and she was a little surprised to see not one of her friends or even an overprotective Jenny but rather Dawn Summers. The younger teen hovered in the doorway uncertain of whether she would be invited in.

"Hey there, Dawnie. What's up?"

Dawn chewed on her bottom lip before dragging the chair beside the bed closer. "Mom told me to stay here with Jenny while she's out of town doing gallery business. I just wanted to see how you were feeling. Angel said you weren't feeling too good."

Cordelia fought against the snort. That was the understatement of the century. Not only did she not feel good, she was fairly certain she didn't look very well either. Three visions in one night was exhausting enough without the extra side effects they seemed to be providing her with.

She winced as she caught sight of her practically mutilated right arm. The last vision had been of skin eating demons. Spike, Buffy and Faith had split up to take care of the separate problems and so far had found nothing other than the fading scent of smoke. It wasn't fair in her mind. She was suffering from these visions and nothing was coming to pass from them. Somewhere up there the Powers were laughing insanely.

"So are you okay?" Dawn finished drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. She saw that Dawn was still hesitating. She sat up some and motioned for dawn to join her on the bed. "I can't sleep much either. Feel like watching some trashy late night TV with me?" Dawn flashed a big grin and settled down against the pillows with the former cheerleader.

Cordelia turned the television on and flipped through the first few channels. "Giles really needs to suck it up and get cable." Dawn giggled and nodded her head. After going through the limited selection of channels the two finally settled on watching the news. The same story from earlier was being repeated. "I wonder what happened to that kid."

"Andrew?" Dawn scrunched up her face. "He's in my class. He's kinda weird. Well at least that's how the other kids describe him. I think he's nice enough. School's been so boring without him around. He was always so into that geek stuff, you know like Dungeons and Dragons. It was kinda fun to hear about, anyway."

"Do you remember anything weird about Andrew on Thursday?"

"No, and I've been trying. He was going home the usual way. Sometimes we walk together because he lives so close to me. Well, lived."

"You think he's dead?"

Dawn sighed. "He has to be! It's been a week and no word from him or any kidnappers. It's the Hellmouth, Cordy. Some demon probably used him as a snackable and there isn't enough left to identify."

"Okay sweetie, you're definitely being left out of any future Scooby meetings," Cordelia brushed the girl's dark hair out the way. "Don't worry. If he's still alive out there, then we'll find him."

Dawn nodded but then shook her head. "No as much as I'm worried about Andrew, I don't want the others putting him ahead of you. They have to find a way to fix this. To fix you."

"I would never want an innocent to suffer because of me, Dawn. I would rather they spend any time and energy on finding this Andrew kid." She noticed the look Dawn was giving her and trailed off. "What?"

"Nothing," Dawn smiled. Despite the fact that half her body was currently covered in horrible gashes that had been bandaged, Cordelia still glowed. She truly was a hero. She put a hand over the older girl's and sat watching the rest of the eleven o'clock news with her. Suddenly, Cordelia put a hand to her head and grimaced. Dawn retracted her hand as she saw the burns covering the seer's skin.

"Angel? Mrs. Giles? Someone? Help!"

* * *

Wesley found Angel sitting by her bedside as he had been for the whole day. The rest of the group had gone off to school reluctantly leaving only the worn out vampire behind. The former watcher stood in the doorway observing how natural Angel was around Cordelia. He wasn't haunted by the past when he was around her. He was happy and carefree. Wesley also knew that this was all because of who Cordelia was as a person. If the vampire were to loose his seer, his best friend, he would most likely loose himself.

With this in mind, he approached Angel with a way to possibly save Cordelia. "Hey, Wes," Angel greeted softly before he even crossed the room over to him. Wesley shrugged and moved to stand behind the vampire he called friend now. It was weird to him that he could befriend the creature formerly known as Angelus but after seeing how he was around the younger members of their group it was surprisingly easy. A smile twisted his lips as he thought about his father's reaction to his choice in friends.

"Have you guys found anything?"

Wesley shook his head and stood against the wall and looked down on the sleeping Cordelia. Not a single part of her was recognizable underneath the blood and burns that marred her face. Angel held her bandaged hand in his and watched her sleeping.

"I can't loose her too, Wes. I just can't."

"I know." Wesley crossed his arms over his chest. "I know of someone who may be of some assistance in this matter. The books aren't telling us anything and I know I don't have a connection with the Powers that Be. But I do know someone who does."

"Who? Where is he?"

"He is known as the Host and he's in Los Angeles. If we hurry we can make it there and back before the sun rises tomorrow."

Angel turned to look Wesley in the eye. "Thank you." The former watcher nodded and left the room to allow Angel time to say goodbye to Cordelia. He joined him in the foyer a few seconds later and donned a blanket to make it to the car. He slipped in the backseat as Wesley took off. "So this guy you know, how does he connect to the Powers? Through visions?"

"Not exactly," Wesley gripped the steering wheel. "He reads people's auras."

"Oh. There's something you're not telling me isn't there?"

"Nothing too important. Just relax. I know you haven't gotten any rest since yesterday. Relax." You're going to need it, he added silently. A few hours later, the sun had set and the two men were making their way towards the demon known only as The Host.

"So you're sure this guy can help us?" Angel asked hesitantly as they walked away from the car. Wesley merely nodded. He noticed that the younger man had gotten very quiet as they approached Los Angeles. Angel finally stopped to notice where they were headed into. "Caritas? This guy is in a bar?"

"Not exactly," Wesley grimaced and pushed the doors open. Angel followed him downstairs. His eyes widened as he looked around the dimly lit but brightly decorated bar. Demons and humans alike sat side by side listening to a horrendous butchering of 'Let's Stay Together' by what could only be described as a killer Koala on stage. "It's a karaoke bar."

"A karaoke bar? You took me to a karaoke bar? Cordelia is possibly dying and you took me to listen to horrible singing?"

"Hey there sweetness if you think you can do better, I'd like to see you try." Angel whirled around to face the speaker and found himself staring into the eyes of a green skinned demon wearing a bright red suit that matched the color of his eyes and horns. He smiled warmly at Wesley and shook his hand as if they were old friends. "I haven't seen you around here in weeks, Wesley. Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Well that problem I had has been gradually decreasing," Wesley answered, uncomfortably.

"You finally let them in?" the demon asked, though it was more of a statement. Wesley nodded. "Good. Well who is tall, dark and broody over here?"

"This is Angel. Angel, this is the Host. The one I was telling you about."

Angel didn't bother to shake the offered hand and instead chose to drag Wesley away by the arm. "I'm really failing to see how this is helping us, Wes. How is he supposed to help?"

"He reads your aura and he can see in it whatever path in life you're supposed to choose. It helps, trust me."

Angel's eyes shifted slightly and looked at the man. "You came here before?"

"When we first arrived in Sunnydale, I felt a little uncomfortable. And that's when I found out about Caritas. It helped, Angel. It can help you help Cordelia."

The mere mention of her name was enough to snap Angel out of his brood. "What do I have to do?" At this Wesley flushed red and braced himself for the inevitable explosion. "What? What do I have to do?" the Host joined their mini conference in the corner with a huge smile on his face.

"You have to sing, Angel cakes."

"Sing? No, I don't do that. I don't sing. There are three things I don't do. I don't tan. I don't dance and I definitely don't sing!"

"Well that's the way it works. Your soul is more visible to me while you're singing. You bear your soul up there on the altar and I read it. Plain and simple."

"No!"

"For Cordelia," the Host and Wesley chimed in together. Angel narrowed his eyes and stormed up towards the stage. They watched as he selected a song and waited for it to begin. Wesley's eyes nearly fell out of his skull as he listened to Angel sing 'Mandy'.

"I thought I knew true horror but this, this is horrible!" Wesley complained. "I imagine it must be worse for you though."

But the Host wasn't listening. He was instead focused only on the vampire on the stage. Tears welled in his eyes as he listened to the bleating on stage and read the soul. The pain and misery he saw there was overwhelming but he held on. Because through it all there was a bright light and that light had a name. Surrounding it where tinier lights that he knew were the vampire's friends but surrounding the brightest was a darkness that threatened to overtake it. The song finally ended, much to Wesley's relief, and a highly embarrassed Angel approached them.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. The Host smiled at him knowingly.

"Answer me one question first. Why 'Mandy'?"

Angel looked down at his shoes and then at Wesley. The demon hunter was smart enough to know that the look was a threat. He knew what would happen if he ever repeated anything to any of the others. He smirked and nodded. "I picked it because I think its kinda pretty." Wesley clapped a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to smother the fit of giggles that the vampire's admission had produced. "Forget about that. What did you see about Cordelia?"

"It's bad," the green demon said finally settling down to business. Angel felt what little hope he had left plummet. "I can see how much you love the girl and I know how much you want to help. But this isn't the Powers' work. This is the work of pure evil. Lawyers."

The vampire's eyes narrowed. "Wolfram and Hart." The Host nodded grimly. "Where can I find them?"

"You don't find them, sweetness. They find you."

Angel felt the last bit of his patience snap as he lunged towards the green skinned demon. Wesley recovered his senses fast enough to step between them and attempt to hold Angel back, "That's not good enough. Every minute I'm here wasting time talking to you, Cordelia suffers. She's in pain and I can't help her. She's," he paused and stopped struggling against Wesley's arms. "She's dying and I need to help her."

The Host sighed. "I wish I could help you out. I really do. I see how much you care about her. I see how much you need her but the Powers are stuck on this one."

"Why? If she's their messenger than why can't they help her?"

"She's human, kiddo. She wasn't meant to carry them in the first place. It was an accident that has gone overlooked. I think this is the Powers way of having someone clean up after their own mistakes."

"At Cordelia's expense?" Angel asked in disgust. He took a deep soothing breath. It didn't help and he found himself running from the bar where a troll was currently belting out what sounded like it could be a pretty close copy of a Britney Spears song. The vampire found himself running until he finally couldn't run anymore. He looked around and realized that he really had no idea where he was.

"Hey, you're Angel, right?"

The vampire whirled around looking for the source of the voice. He was mildly shocked to see a young, black man standing behind him. "I don't know if we were ever formally introduced, I'm Gunn. Xander and Spike's roommate."

"Oh, yeah," Angel shook his hand absently. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of saving Cordelia that he failed to notice the look that passed over Gunn's face as he shook hands with the vampire. "Hi."

"So you a long way from home, any particular reason you left the 'Dale?" Gunn asked casually as he stepped into place beside Angel.

Angel ran a hand through his hair in anguish. "A lot that I really can't get into." He started to say something more when his cell phone rang once more. He pulled the phone out and looked at it once more in confusion. Gunn remembered his two roommates joking about Angel's lack of technological understanding and helped him open the phone. "Wes? What's going on? Who's there with you?" the grim look on his face grew darker as if that were even possible and Angel's eyes flickered yellow briefly. "I'll be there."

* * *

"I hate this," Buffy griped as she thought about her best friend that lay helpless on a bed across town instead of the one opposite the slayer's, where she should be. Buffy stared mournfully at the bed. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she leaned into the embrace that Spike was offering.

"Peaches and Percy went flying out of here this afternoon. If anyone can do something to help the Princess, it's those two. Angel won't let her die."

Spike kissed his girlfriend's hair gently before crossing over to his sister to continue with the research effort. The trio and Xander were camped out in one of the many study lounges on their campus waiting for Anya and Willow to get out of classes so they could return to Cordelia's side. Buffy flicked at imaginary lint. She never was too good at the research thing.

"I'm getting kind of restless too," Xander said, taking a seat beside her. The blonde barely nodded in acknowledgement. But he knew she heard him. Just like he knew she would hear his next statement. "You have to tell him about Riley."

Buffy's head shot up in surprise. She looked first to Spike to see if he had heard and then to Xander in shock. "Who told you?"

"No one, but I had an idea. Why?"

"Nothing is going on, Xander. It's just that," Buffy paused looking for a way to phrase this. "Riley knows everything about us already. He knows about slayers, witches, demons and vampires. I don't have to explain it all to him. He's someone outside of this circle that understands the circle. It's just nice to have someone else to talk to from time to time."

"If that's true, then how come you have yet to tell your boyfriend that almost everyday for the past two months, you've been having coffee with your ex?"

"Its just coffee. And I didn't tell him because I don't want him to get all jealous Spike and start trouble with Riley."

"And you'd rather he be walking by one day and see it himself and jump to the wrong conclusion?" Xander asked, wisely. Buffy narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Tell him, Buff. You don't want that to happen. What you two have is strong but when it comes to Riley, Spike is sort of insecure."

Once again, Buffy was surprised. "Really? Why?"

"Look, don't tell him I told you this, but that whole time that you were with Riley and not Spike, he was really down. He tried to put on faces for everyone but around me, he couldn't hide it. Riley makes him insecure, of course, I don't know why, but he does. Riley, for the longest, had the one thing that he couldn't have and he didn't do it by having flashy super powers or anything like that. He was normal and you clung to that. A deep part of Spike fears that one day you're going to want normal again and he's not going to be able to offer that to you."

Buffy cast a quick glance over at her boyfriend who was obliviously talking to his twin about some new aspect in Cordelia's case. She smiled slightly and turned back to Xander. "I never knew that about him."

"That's because he doesn't want you to know. But honestly, I love you both too much to let someone as stupid as Riley come between you again. You love him and he loves you. What you two have, the rest of the Scoobies wish they could have. So don't throw it away because you're scared of how he's going to react. Yeah, he'll be mad, he'll be angry that you didn't tell him right away. But he'll also understand and he'll forgive because that's who he is."

Buffy leaned over and kissed Xander on the cheek. "I don't know who you are or what you did with the joking Xander Harris, but I like it. Thank you."

"No problem," Xander grinned and sat back in his seat. Anya and Willow's arrival in the room caused Buffy to snap her attention away from him. Thus it was because of this that she missed Spike turning around to face his best friend and offer him a grateful smile. Xander held a finger up to his lips and nodded in return. After all, what were best friends for?

* * *

Lilah had read every file on both personas of the infamous vampire with a soul. She had done her research extensively and was actually looking forward to seeing him in person, up close and personal. However, given that she was currently holding a gun to one of his friend's heads, as he sat bound and gagged in a chair, she had the feeling the sentiment would be less than mutual. She watched as he struggled to keep his human face on. Obviously for the benefit of the young man standing beside him. Another human, she scoffed. What was it with this guy and consorting with his dinner?

"So you must be Angel?" she finally broke the tense silence that had stretched for the past five minutes. "Lilah, Lilah Morgan from…."

"Wolfram and Hart," Angel finished bitterly. At her surprised look, he gave her a grim smile. "You lawyers all smell alike. The stench of pathetic ass kissing is a distinct smell. You should feel proud." Lilah flushed and took a deep breath. Angel narrowed his eyes as she dug the gun further into Wesley's temple. "Let him go."

"Or what? You'll kill me? You could try but could honestly guarantee that you'd get me before I got a shot off? You want to lose two friends tonight?"

The corner of Angel's eye ticked slightly and he balled his hands into fists at his side. "What do you want from me?"

"Now that's the attitude I like to hear," Lilah smiled and relinquished her hold on Wesley. "I need you to help get out an old friend of yours. You remember Billy of course?"

"Billy? As in my roommate Billy?" Gunn finally spoke but went ignored.

"Wherever he is, he most likely deserves it," Angel spat out. "So why the hell would I help free him?"

"Because you seem to be partial to your seer and even if that's not enough to convince you, I will personally decorate this room with the contents of your friends' heads. Is that reason enough?"

Angel let his eyes slide over the captive Host and Wesley and swallowed. "Where do I have to go?"

"Now you're playing the game."

"Ok, just what the hell was that back there?" Gunn yelled as he trailed after Angel. The vampire paused as if just remembering that the young man was with him. "Who were those people? And are you really just going to leave your man tied up like that?"

"Go home, Gunn. You shouldn't be around for this."

"Why? What's going on?"

Angel stopped in his tracks. "There are things out there that you don't understand…."

"Like vampires?" Gunn interrupted. Angel's eyes widened. "Like the fact that you're a vampire?"

"How did you?"

"You're only lukewarm. Not human. And plus that your face changed a couple of times back there." Angel was at a complete loss for words. "But what I don't understand is that apparently that guy Wesley knows you're a vamp and still hangs with you. I'm also going to assume that Spike, Xander and that whole group know too?" Angel nodded. "So why?"

"Vampire with a soul," Angel replied numbly. He looked down at his watch. "Look I would love to continue this conversation with you but its going to have to wait. I've got to save my friends."

"And you're going to need some help," Gunn offered. "If this place is nearly as bad ass as that lawyer made it sound, you're definitely going to need someone to watch your back."

"And that person is you?"

"I've been fighting vamps since I was eight. I think I can handle myself."

Angel sighed. "I don't have time for this. If you get killed, I'm totally not feeling bad about it later."

"Deal."

* * *

Buffy chewed on her bottom lip watching her boyfriend as he soaked in what she had just told him. After her talk with Xander, she decided that there was no time like the present to just confess. She waited until they had gotten back to his house and told him everything. Now she sat back waiting for the inevitable explosion. Instead he looked up at her with a deadly calm in his eyes.

"Nothing happened?"

"No, nothing, I would never do that to you, Spike. You know that."

He nodded slowly. Finally he sat down on the bed beside her. "You could have told me in the beginning."

"I know," she sighed. "I don't know why I didn't. It was stupid. I was stupid. I'm so sorry, Spike. I don't know how to make it up to you and I don't want to loose you."

A soft smile spread across his face. "Who said anything about loosing me? Just next time you feel like meeting up with Whitebread, just let me know. I trust you, Buffy. It's him that I don't trust."

She returned the smile and leaned into the embrace he was offering. As she finally let go of the secret, she opened up the channels of her mind to him once more. Suddenly she was aware of something he was hiding from her. She sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "How long did you know?"

"Know? Know? What is this know you speak of?" he asked, a little too innocently. She narrowed her eyes. Just then his phone rang. "Saved by the ringer." He smirked and jumped off the couch. "Angel? That you? Where the bloody hell are you? Los Angeles? What are you doing…? What about Wes? He's what? You're going to do what? You need me. What do you mean you don't? What the hell? Gunn? You just lost me, mate. Yeah, yeah, I'll take care of her. I'll call you if anything changes. Bye."

He hung up the phone and sighed. Buffy looked over at him quizzically. "That didn't sound good."

"Apparently the soldier boys are the ones responsible for Billy's disappearance and now Angel has to go free him for those lawyer people, told you they were evil. But this is the fun part, apparently somehow Gunn wound up in the mix and they're going to go free Billy to save Cordelia and Wesley."

"What happened to Wes?"

"Percy and a green empathic demon are being held hostage by some lawyers at the karaoke club owned by before mentioned green empathic demon," Spike replied, dryly. Buffy arched an eyebrow. He mimicked the move and plopped down on the bed. "I've concluded that normal just doesn't live here anymore."

"Did it ever?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?"

Angel suppressed the urge to groan. Why did he always wind up with the questioner? "Yes, I'm sure. You're the one holding the map!"

"It's not that. Its just, well this place is close to campus. If it goes underground, it might actually lead to campus."

Angel cocked his head to the side taking in that piece of information. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, I just want to get in there, get the demon filth and get the hell out of there before we're noticed." Gunn nodded and helped lift the lid to the secret tunnel marked on Lilah's map. Quietly, they slipped into the darkness.

After five minutes of walking, Angel stopped and held onto Gunn's arm. He nodded with his head towards another doorway. He opened it and wasn't surprised to see it was heavily well guarded. Fifteen minutes later, he and Gunn were making their way towards where they knew Billy was being held. After another round of kick-the-guard, Angel was standing outside Billy's cell.

The young demon looked up and smirked when he saw his former roommate and the vampire. "So Wolfram and Hart sent Angelus and a pathetic boy to break me out?"

"Shut up," Angel hauled him out of the cell. "I'm only doing this because your friends are blackmailing me into it."

"I figured. It's nice having such low friends in such high places," Billy smiled easily as he stretched his legs. He glanced around at the demons that were eying him enviously. "Later, losers. I'm out of here." He suddenly felt the floor rushing up to meet him as he tripped over Gunn's outstretched foot.

Angel shot him a look. "What? They didn't say what condition he had to be in when we brought him back." Angel smiled in return and once more pulled Billy to his feet. "Now how do we get out of this freak factory?" Angel started to reply when something caught his attention. Out of the sea of voices pleading with him to release them as well, he caught one that didn't belong. He backtracked slightly to the cell beside Billy's and found to his horror that there was a, for all appearances normal, human boy huddled in the middle of the white room.

"Oh my god," Angel whispered as his senses confirmed that the kid was in fact human. Upon realizing he had an audience, the boy looked up and Angel saw that he was the missing boy that had been all over the news. "Andrew Wells?"

"You know me?" he asked, rising to his feet. "Are you here to rescue me?"

Angel hesitated. "What are you doing in here, kid?"

Andrew sighed. "Last week, I was just minding my business coming home from school when all of a sudden these commando guys grab me and take me here. They've been making me summon demons for them, I can do that, you know? And they barely feed me and they've been making me grab all these demons. But you know what the worse part is? They won't even give me any comics to read!"

"See what I've been dealing with?" Billy asked, drolly. Gunn smacked him on the back of his head.

"Oh, I weep for you," he retorted. "So what are we doing here, Angel? What about the kid?"

Angel didn't reply. He merely ripped the door off the hinges and held a hand out to Andrew. "We take him too. At least when I sleep at night, I can justify this trip." He shot a side long glance at Billy. "Now to find a way out."

* * *

"I spy with my bionic eye something that starts with a S."

Spike rolled his eyes and looked over the top of his book at his twin who sat on the opposite side of the bed with a similar look. Their friends were engaging in yet another round of 'I Spy' in a vain attempt at easing the passing of the time and at comforting not only themselves but Dawn and Celeste.

Spike felt something brush against his leg and glanced down into the dark eyes of his baby sister. "I don't blame ya, squirt. That game is bloody stupid." Tara laughed as he settled the infant in his lap. The laugh died on her lips though as she glanced down at Cordelia.

"She's going to be alright, right?"

"Angel said he had a way. He loves her. He won't let her down."

"I know," Tara brushed a lock of Cordelia's hair from her face and sat back in her seat. "Its weird, you know?"

"What is?"

"Waiting with you, instead of for you," she replied pointedly.

"I'm not always the one making you wait around," Spike protested. She continued to give him that knowing look. "Am I?"

"Yeah, but we love you anyway."

He gave her a quick smile and looked down at the sleeping seer. "If this is how it feels, then I'm sorry for al the times I've made you sit by my side and watch me suffer. I'll never do it again."

"If I could get that in writing, that'd be great."

Silence fell over them as they listened to the sounds of their friends in the hall just outside the room. Each was so lost in the thought that it took a few minutes to hear the low moan coming from the bed. And even then it took them even longer to determine who it was coming from.

"Cor?" Tara whispered, half in shock. As if by magic, the many wounds that littered her body were starting to disappear and soon her skin had returned to its natural unblemished state as if the whole ordeal had never happened. The seer opened her eyes a few seconds later to see Spike, and Tara staring down at her. Celeste had crawled out of Spike's lap and was sitting on her stomach also watching her intently.

"What happened to me?" she asked, confused, sitting up with their help. She closed her eyes as the events of the past few hours all came rushing back to her. "Oh god."

"It's alright," Tara soothed, running a hand over her hair. "You're alright. Everything is going to be alright."

The door opened a crack and Xander stuck his head in with Spike's phone attached to his ear. "Hold on," he said to the person he was talking to. He slipped into the room and smiled from ear to ear when he saw a perfectly healthy Cordelia Chase sitting up in bed. "Yeah, it's a miracle, man. She's fine. Whatever you did, it worked."

"Who did what?" Cordelia asked. She looked at Spike. "Angel did something, didn't he? What did he do?"

"Eh, nothing much."

"Spike?"

"Ok, so he might have had to do something a little underhanded that will probably, no doubt cause him to brood for many a day, but it was worth it," he assured her. "You're worth it, Cordy."

"Am I?" she murmured before lying down once again. She turned on her side and stared out the window. Her three friends exchanged glances before leaving her alone in the room to think.

* * *

"So we've come through on our end of the deal and we released your friends, now give us our guy and we'll be all done," Lilah smiled as Angel tensed but roughly shoved the teenaged demon forward. She placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the limo waiting behind her. She watched as he sat beside the psychic demon that had high jacked Cordelia's visions with a slight disgusted look on his face. She closed the door and strolled over to where Angel was standing.

"The offer still stands," she said. He arched an eyebrow. "You can come work for Wolfram and Hart. We have a lot to offer someone such as yourself." She smiled suggestively. He rolled his eyes while Wesley and Gunn tried not to smirk in her direction. Angel brushed her hand off his jacket but held it for a brief moment.

"Like I told your friend, Lindsey. I work for no one. I'm sure one day you'll understand that but until then, you want me, you come to me. If you ever come at me through one of my friends again, you'll live to regret it."

"Oh please. I've read your file, Angel. You haven't taken a human life since you acquired that shiny soul with the exception of your killing spree last spring." Angel's face darkened and he pulled something out of his pocket which he then tossed towards the limo. "What was that?"

"I'd hit the floor if I were you," he smirked and released her hand. Lilah barely had time to react as the vehicle behind them exploded. The blast sent her flying off her feet. She grunted as the wind was knocked out of her upon hitting the ground. "Next time, I won't be so nice and you'll be in the car."

She narrowed her eyes as he walked away with his friends towards their car. The boy they had rescued turned around and stuck his tongue out at him. She grimaced and flipped the annoying brat off before struggling to sit up. She pulled out her phone just in time to realize it was ringing.

"What?"

"We got problems."

She surveyed the wreckage with an annoyed frown. "I'll say."

"You know?"

"Know what?" her patience with Lindsey had finally snapped. She was lying bruised and slightly singed in the middle of nowhere with a flaming wreck that contained a valued company employee and client and on top of that, she was watching the company's most desired commodity drive away. Suffice to say, it was not a good night and she didn't see how it could get any worse.

"She's gone."

Lilah groaned. There it was. The night just got worse. "How the hell did you lmanage to ose a vampire? Only you, Lindsey. Only you. Now send someone to pick me up."

"What the hell do you mean send someone to pick you up? You have the limo."

She sighed. "Let's just say, it's been disposed of."

"What about our client? And fez guy?"

"They've been disposed of too," she said, rolling her eyes once more. "Just send someone quick. I want to get at least three hours of sleep before Holland shoots us in the morning." With that, she hung up the phone and climbed to her feet. If she lived through the next day she was going to make it her personal goal to destroy that vampire. That is, if she lived.

* * *

Cordelia rolled her eyes as someone knocked on the door. It wasn't her house, so why did anyone feel the need to knock on the door. Still she rolled over and called for the person to come in. the door cracked open and she half expected it to be anyone but who it was. Angel peered in cautiously as if he didn't believe she was really okay. She stared at him with wide eyes before standing up and crossing the room to stand in front of him.

"What did you do?"

He put his hands on her face and smiled. "Nothing much."

"You freed Billy, didn't you? Buffy made Spike spill everything." She placed her hands over his. "Why would you do that? I'm not worth it. He is dangerous. The pain he could cause. The damage's he already done and you let him go."

Angel smiled again. "I wouldn't worry about him, anymore. I took care of everything. No one is ever coming after you like that again and Billy definitely isn't a problem anymore."

She searched his eyes as trying to confirm that this was the truth. After awhile, she gave up and nodded. "Well don't ever do anything like that for me again, you hear me? I'm not worth the whole world."

She turned to head back to the bed when she noticed that he wasn't following her anymore. "Angel?"

"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"That you're not worth the world. This world wouldn't be worth living in if you weren't in it. I'd have nothing to fight for if it wasn't for you. You and the rest of the Scoobies are the only family I have, especially you." He held onto her hand. "So don't ever say that you're not worth it. Because you're more than worth it."

Cordelia's jaw dropped slightly as she struggled to find words to reply. Eventually she settled for wrapping her arms around him and holding him close. The two friends stayed like that for some time before settling down on Tara's bed. Cordelia rested her head on his shoulder as they watched TV together. "So you saved that kid?"

"The soldiers were holding him hostage, making him summon demons for them. That's why all the demons were disappearing whenever we fought them. Turns out these guys might not necessarily be on our side either. They don't seem to be very picky in their demon fighting."

"Great, they've got watcher dogma," Cordelia huffed. "Just when everything was starting to settle down." She paused for a moment listening to the loud voices coming from above them in Spike's room. "Guess Gunn didn't really take it too well that Spike and Xander have been keeping secrets, huh?"

"He'll deal. He's not so bad, you know."

Cordelia smirked. "Yeah, not too bad looking either."

"You think he's cute?"

"Not so much cute," she trailed off thinking. "Hot is a much better word for it."

Angel sniffed indignantly. "Well fine then, maybe I'll just let Gunn sit here and watch crappy late night dating shows with you." He stood up slightly and she yanked him back down.

"Oh sit down, you big baby. You know you'll always be the number one guy in my life," she kissed him on the cheek, causing a smile to break out across his face. They settled into a comfortable silence that was only punctuated by the sounds of teenage males working off their testosterone. In other words, things were finally back to normal.

* * *

"Well this is Sunnydale," Dale Richards said. He turned and winked suggestively at his female passenger. "You know there isn't much to this town. I can show you places you've never seen before."

She smiled coldly. "I somehow doubt that. But thank you for your assistance." Suddenly her face morphed into a demon's and that was the last thing Dale Richards ever saw before he had all the blood drained from his body. She wiped a hand over her mouth before placing it on her stomach. "And the baby thanks you." She opened the car door and stared at the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign in front of her. Her right hand still rubbing her swollen stomach. "Welcome home, baby. Now let's go find daddy."

She stepped away from the car, only to find herself surrounded by five men dressed in camouflage gear. The vampire rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Halloween isn't until next week." They stepped closer causing her to vamp out once more. "You don't know what you're messing with here."

"No, you don't know what you're messing with, Darla" a slightly familiar voice reached her ears.

"Hey, weren't you the slayer's bitch?" she asked, quizzically. The taller of the soldiers flinched before lifting his gun and firing one of the electro charged shots at her. She convulsed for a brief moment before collapsing to the ground. Riley Finn shrugged off his mask and stared down at the vampire. He heard a quiet snicker and looked up.

"Something funny, Forrest?"

"No, sir," his friend shook his head. "Well I guess you're gonna be the golden boy again after this. It's no demon summoning kid but a pregnant vampire is by far the most interesting thing we've ever had a chance to study."

"I told you it was time we got back to basics," Riley grinned as he ran a hand through his hair. He ordered the rest of the men to grab their latest catch and take it back to base. "But I got something even more interesting than a pregnant vampire."

"Really?"

"How does a vampire human hybrid sound to you?"

Forrest grinned. "Sounds like you're gonna be the golden boy for quite some time." Riley returned the smile and followed his team back to their headquarters.

* * *

So what you think?? Hmmm, inquiring minds wanna know, so hit that review button! Review time!

**Jenna:** Like I said, I've been gone soo long, its not even funny! I hope you like the Andrew in this chapter. Of course, he'll be back next chapter, whenever that is. Talk to ya later.

**Karmawiccan:** Okay, so its August. I seemed to have forgotten then entire month of July, lol. I hope this very long, and hopefully, very good chapter can make up for it. And I promise, I absolutely swear that I will not forget September! I will post a chapter in that month. Who knows maybe even one towards the end of August? As for the Wes/Anya/Gunn thing. I may have it be like that, or even just hinted but I'm definitely a Fred/Wes kinda girl and Fred will be showing up eventually. So I'm just gonna hint at things for Wes, nothing major. Well, hopefully you're still enjoying this story, ciao for now.

**Spuffyfan-1:** Whoops, you waited past July, well hopefully. Glad you enjoyed!

**Stuckinabook09:** I like your name. But that's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say thanks for reviewing. And I'm really glad that its your fave. Makes my ego get all fat and stuff!

**Psychovampyr:** Hey, glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reading it, the first and second time! Ciao.

**SpoiledBluePrincess:** Hey, I got your email and I don't know if responded or not. But I'm definitely going to check out your story this week. I just got back from vacation in the frickin south with no computer, grr! Oh well, much reading to this week. I'm psyched. As for your question, I think this chapter answered it. Wolfram and Hart are definitely going to keep going after Angel, without a doubt. But they're going to have to deal with the Initiative first. Peace for now!

**LittleDrusilla:** Yeah, Celeste is based off my own siblings. Of course without the magical powers. Come to think of it, that would be really scary if those little freaks had powers. And I'm now officially creeped out by said siblings! Sorry about the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Shadow:** it wasn't soon, but it was an update. Hope you read, and enjoyed! Ciao.

**Vampgrlwicca:** I love your reviews. I swear every time I get one, I'm all smiley and giggly for the rest of the day. Of course, people then think I'm weird and that's probably why I'm alienated from my friends for days at a time, but eh they suck, so what are ya gonna do. LOL. But beside that, I really love the long reviews. It makes me happy knowing people like the story enough to write that much. Hence why I write so much back! Lol. Don't worry. Fred will be here soon enough. I'm thinking maybe in like five or so chapters, she'll be mentioned at least. I made a vague reference to her in this chapter, I don't know if you caught that. The only problem is, I'm such an Illyria fan. So I don't know, hehe. I'm evil, I know. Ciao!

**Ms Trick:** What's up? Glad you're still enjoying. Hope you're still reading. I know its been awhile since I reviewed. Would you believe, I sorta forgot about this story for a while on vacation? Oops. Well hope you enjoyed this update. Promise it won't be another like two months for the next.

**Kristina:** Thanks for the compliment. And I will definitely keep it going. For how long is anyone's guess. I guess until I get bored with it! Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ja Rule: **Yeah, it's a bummer for me writing Riley too. I'm thinking I might have die a horrible, painful, bloody death in the end. But until then, he's there to serve as the bad guy. There's no redemption for him. He's just the annoying guy that everyone needs to hate until I introduce a good villain. And then he's canon fodder. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.


	33. Spike's Halloween Carol

Author's Notes: This chapter is going to be a little odd, I mean it is called 'A Hallowen Carol' so there ya go. No action until the end really. I know its a bit early for a Halloween story but the inspiration hit me now. And who am I to ignore inspiration. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was fun writing it. For all those wishing a horrible, violent death upon Riley, um, well, not this chapter. Sorry! Don't worry, he'll get his but he's gotta do much worse than just threaten Spike for Buffy to give him the beating he so rightly deserves. Oh for clarification, later in the story whenever I'm talking about Spike, either past, present or future, he'll just be Will. That way you can tell the difference. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, check out the chapter title or read on! Ciao.

Chapter Thirty Three

"Oh she looks so cute!"

Spike rolled his eyes as he tried, in vain, to ignore the squeals all around him. He sat curled up in the large armchair in his living room. The rest of his family, and majority of his friends, were gathered there also, admiring the costume that Jenny had made for Celeste's first Halloween. The child loved the attention that was being lavished on her as she sat in her mother's arm wearing her little pumpkin costume.

"Spike, come see how cute Celeste is," Tara called over to her anti-social brother.

"I can see from right here," he assured her and continued to read the same line once more. He could almost see Tara frowning at him as she turned back around to the small group gathered in the room with them. The fawning continued for a little while longer and then group began to disperse. Faith, Buffy, Cordelia and Angel went to patrol, taking an eager to observe Gunn with them. Willow went to help Xander and Anya with a class project. And Spike stayed where he was seated to brood. Or at least this is what Tara accused him of.

"I'm doing no such thing!" he protested, narrowing his eyes. "I just don't see the need to be going out on patrol, the day before Halloween. Nothing ever happens! And besides that it doesn't take six people to patrol. They have it well under control."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!"

"I know nothing," Spike sniffed before looking down at the book once more. Tara continued to shoot pointed glares in his direction and finally stormed out the room in extreme exasperation.

"Problem?" she paused mid-stomp to look at her father. She rolled her eyes and jerked a thumb towards the living room. Giles leaned forward and saw his son lost in thought staring at the decorations that lined the living room. His mouth turned downwards as he watched him.

Tara, however, was beyond concern. "I don't understand why he gets like this every year. I mean, who doesn't like Halloween? It's the best time of the year! It's almost as good as Christmas! And its Celeste's first Halloween! Technically it's the first Halloween we're going to celebrate in America too. He was sick the first year and then last year, we were all dealing with Doyle. I just don't see how he could be out of it this year."

Giles took a deep breath understanding exactly why Spike was so out of sorts this time of year. At first he was a little shocked at his daughter's complete disregard for her brother's feelings but then he remembered. It was different for her. The same tragic event had different dates and meanings for them.

"Sweetheart, sit down for a minute," he guided her into his makeshift study, which was also part playroom. Jenny had relieved her daughter of the costume and had set her down on the floor to crawl around as she pleased. Tara made sure to step over her as she sat opposite her father on the leather couch. "You remember when your mother died?"

Tara opened her mouth to ask why he would ask such a ridiculous question but quickly shut it, realizing that it had to be for a good reason. She nodded her head. "The ten year anniversary of her death was two weeks ago. I don't understand what this has to do with Spike and Halloween."

"You remember what happened to Spike in that same accident?"

"Of course, he was in that coma, for…." Tara's eyes widened and she trailed off, understanding passing through her. "He was in a coma for two weeks. Grandfather had to tell him the day before Halloween that mom had died. He didn't understand. I remember now." she mentally and verbally kicked herself. "How could I be such an idiot? Of course, to him, mom died on Halloween. That's why he hates it so much."

Giles squeezed her hand. "I was just so wrapped up in everyone else's feelings, I forgot about his. I'm a horrible person! A bloody stupid, terrible, wretched…"

"You forgot oblivious," a soft voice added from the doorway. Father and daughter looked up to see Spike standing there. "Also annoying, slightly retarded, kinda bitchy," Spike continued to rattle off names until a couch pillow caught him in the face.

"I get it," Tara rolled her eyes but quickly got over the name calling. "I'm so sorry, Will. You don't have to celebrate Halloween, if you don't want to."

"Thanks, luv, cause I had no intention of celebrating Halloween," he shrugged. "It's just another day as far as I'm concerned. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm crashing here tonight because I'm really not in the mood to listen to Xander and Gunn prattling on about the trick-or-treating they're going to do tomorrow. Night."

"Night," his family muttered in unison, watching as he disappeared from the room without another word. He mumbled something to Jenny in passing and headed up the stairs. Jenny looked confused upon entering the study.

"Why is Spike brooding now?"

"Because next to Angel he's the second most conflicted individual in this little group," Tara retorted. "You're absolutely sure that we're twins, right?"

* * *

"Is it wrong that I sort of wished Angel had left Andrew in the commando base?"

Cordelia cocked her head to the side amused by her roommate's confession. Buffy sighed and sat up on her bed. "Mom's making me take him and Dawn trick-or-treating tomorrow night. I love Dawnie, I really do. But Andrew is a headache. He has a real bad case of hero worship for Angel since he freed him. And he won't stop going on, and on, and on, and on, and on about the 'noble vam-pire with a soul'."

The former cheerleader laughed and tried, and failed, to muster up a sympathetic look for her friend. "If it'll help, I'll go with you tomorrow night. anything is better than watching Xander and Gunn dress up as whatever ridiculous thing they're going as and beg for candy at eighteen and nineteen years old."

"You're the best!" Buffy squealed before launching herself across the narrow divide between their two beds and hugging her best friend. Cordelia let her for a few minutes before throwing her to the side. The two lay side by side, each half on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I feel bad that Spike can't let go enough to enjoy the holiday."

"Only on the Hellmouth would Halloween be considered a real, bonafide holiday. I can't believe we get the day off from classes for this," Cordelia snickered. "It's almost like the professors know this town is set to fall into Hell any day now."

Buffy smacked her on the arm lightly. "I'm trying to be serious, you know."

"I know. But Buff, there really isn't anything you can do for him this time. This is something Spike's gonna have to work through on his own. The only thing we can do is go about celebrating in our own ways and leave him to his thoughts. Then November 1st, he'll be back to loveable Spike and everything will be good again."

The slayer chewed on her lip and let her head roll to the side. "When did you get to be so smart?"

Cordelia grinned. "I've always been this smart. You've just never noticed, loser." Buffy bumped her slightly causing her to loose her tentative balance. The brunette barely had time to yelp as she was sent crashing to the floor. She popped back up and glared at her best friend, who was innocently staring down at her. "I really despise you."

"Love ya too, Cordy. Night, night!"

Buffy darted over to her own bed and turned the light off. She heard a shuffle that signaled Cordelia getting back into bed. Minutes later, she felt one of Cordelia's stuffed animals smack her in the face.

"Now I love you. Night, Buffy."

Buffy rolled over so that her back was facing Cordelia and smiled despite herself. It was true. There was nothing anyone could do for Spike this time. Halloween was just not going to be an enjoyable time for him. Nothing short of a miracle was going to change that.

* * *

Spike lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking. He heard his family milling about below, preparing for the next day. He could hear Jenny hyping up Celeste for trick-or-treating. He didn't doubt that his sister would rake in more candy than any other kid. After all she was his sister. But despite that, he just couldn't work up the enthusiasm to go with them. It had been ten years since his mother had died right in front of his eyes and this was the first year that nothing major was happening to distract him from the fact. He still remembered waking up in that hospital room and having to hear his grandfather confirm what he already knew.

He sighed and rolled over onto his side as the noises downstairs finally slowed down until the only sounds that could be heard were slight snores and quiet breathing. Sometimes having super hearing was more of a curse than a blessing. He closed his own eyes willing sleep to come when suddenly there was a bright light in his darkened room.

"What the…."

"Now, now, Spike," an entirely too familiar and highly amused voice cut him off. He flipped his bed side light on and gaped in disbelief at the person that sat on the very end of his bed. "Is that any way to great a dearly departed friend?"

"Doyle?" Spike's mouth dropped open. "But how? Why? What? I'm lost."

"I know," Doyle grinned. "You've lost the Halloween spirit."

Spike arched an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me. You're here to tell me to celebrate bloody Halloween? This has got to be a dream. Maybe I shouldn't have had those cookies before bed. I knew anything Tara made would be toxic."

The ghost before laughed softly and shook his head. "Not a dream, Spike. It's me. And I'm just a warning, Spike. Not so much the messenger as that friendly little reminder you get warning you that you've got mail."

"Were you always this confusing when you were alive?" Spike asked, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "What does any of this have to do with Halloween?"

"You ever read a 'Christmas Carol'?" Doyle asked with blue eyes twinkling in amusement. Spike decided then and there that he hated that look. It had been awhile but he definitely knew now without a doubt that he hated that look. He nodded his head slowly with wariness shown clearly across his face. "Well, buddy, you know the drill then?"

"Three spirits are going to come to me and show me the importance of Halloween? Come on, don't the almighty Powers That Be have anything better to do with their time than harass an innocent eighteen year old?"

"Well when I see an innocent eighteen year old, I'll get back to you on that. Spike, you know better than I that this is not about Halloween. I mean it is, but it isn't completely about it. And you need to deal with that! So to help you, because you're an insufferably stubborn bastard when you want to be, three spirits are going to come to you and show you the true meaning of Halloween, yada yada."

"Great," Spike groaned. "Well then bring it on. What's first? The Ghost of Halloween Past?"

Doyle grinned from ear to ear. "Exactly." The hybrid merely rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Another light similar to the one that had heralded Doyle's appearance filled the room. This time the figure that emerged was decidedly more feminine. His jaw dropped open as he stared at a woman he hadn't seen in ten years. She was exactly the same as he remembered her with the same warm smile and caring brown eyes.

"Hello William," she smiled, coming closer to him.

"Mom?"

* * *

"I still don't understand what the point is," Anya said, sitting back against her couch with her legs drawn up to her chest. "I mean is it supposed to be scary?"

"It could be, if you just shut up," Wesley snapped. The former demon rolled her eyes and reached into the popcorn that was sandwiched between the two roommates. They were getting in the spirit of Halloween by watching scary movies, or rather what Wesley had deemed to be scary. For some odd reason, Anya seemed to find 'The Exorcist' extremely amusing.

"I've done scarier stuff than that," she pointed at their current flick, 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. "It's really not that hard to visit people's dreams. Even you could do it."

Wesley nodded, not really paying much attention to her until that last part. "What do you mean, even I could do it?"

Anya snickered and pretended to be engrossed in the movie. Once she was sure that he was done glaring at her. She ventured another conversation topic. "So are you going to the little party that the rest of the group is going to on campus tomorrow?"

"I can go?"

"Well, yeah. Its open invitation and I'm inviting you. So yes, you can go."

Wesley smiled softly and turned his head to look at her. "What do I have to do?"

Anya's nose scrunched in thought before she turned to pull the flyer out of her bag. "It says to wear a costume."

"Scariest costume wins a prize," Wesley added, reading the purple flyer in his hand. "This is obviously going to be a difficult task for me as I am naturally unafraid of very many things."

"There's a spider crawling up your leg."

Wesley jumped up from the couch and spun around in circles shaking his leg furiously. It took him a few minutes to process that there was no spider and that Anya was laughing at him. "There was no spider, was there?"

"No," she giggled. "I got the perfect costume for you."

"What? A clown?"

"Scary, but no. I'm thinking 007 for you."

The former watcher arched an eyebrow. "James Bond?"

"Well you're both British and sort of suave in a really cool kind of way. I think you could make it work," Anya finished quietly staring at the popcorn on her lap.

"You think I'm suave?"

She flushed slightly and nodded. "In a geeky Watcher kind of way."

Wesley gave her another small smile and leaned back against the seat. "So what are you going as?"

"Oh that prize is so mine," Anya declared confidently. "I'm going as the most hideous beast imaginable." Her roommate arched an eyebrow afraid of where this conversation was headed. And he was right to be so. "A bunny."

Wesley blinked. "A bunny?" he repeated. She nodded her head. "What exactly is scary about a bunny?"

"What's not scary about them? With their little fluffy bodies and beady eyes and those teeth! And what's with all the carrots, huh? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? They need it because they're trying to kill us all!"

Wesley nodded his head slowly. "Okay, well on that note, good night, Anya. Happy Halloween." He stopped the movie and headed towards his bedroom. Anya watched him go in confusion.

"What?"

* * *

Spike sat on his bed too shocked to move or even breathe at the moment. The only thought running through his head at the moment was that this couldn't be happening. His mother was standing in front of him looking exactly as he had always remembered. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at her. "Mom?" he shook his head slowly. "But how is this…."

"Spirit of Halloween Past," Doyle reminded him gently, standing up. "Who better to talk about the past than the woman who raised ya." He gave his friend a mock salute. "See ya later, buddy." He gave Spike's mother a look before disappearing from the room, leaving mother and son to stare at each other in silence.

Spike wiped at the tears that were running down his cheeks absently. He still couldn't believe that she was there standing before him. His mother, Helene Travers Giles. She was giving him a wry smile that he was told was a carbon copy of his own. He wanted to hug her but he knew he would go right through her.

"You never know until you try," Helene said, breaking the silence that had settled over them. He looked up with wide eyes. "I always know what you're thinking, my soul. You're too much like me." She held her arms open and he didn't need much invitation to go running into her embrace. She held him tightly and let him cry as long as he needed to. Once he was calm, she guided him back to his bed and then looked around the room.

"Rupert always did indulge your every whim," she said amused. "An attic bedroom, the dream of every teenage boy."

"Why are you here?" he finally managed to speak. She tilted his chin up and looked him in the eye.

"Because you're bloody depressing," she replied with a brilliant smile. He couldn't help but smile himself. "Will, I know you miss me, but giving up on Halloween is not going to bring me back. It's pulling you further away from me." She ran a hand over his face lovingly. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. When he opened his eyes again, he wasn't sitting on his bed anymore. He was standing next to his mother in a room that looked very familiar.

A slightly younger version of the woman standing next to him was sitting on a couch watching some cooking program when two children ran into the room each dressed in costume. Both children, who looked to be about five or six, were bouncing on the balls of their feet smiling at the woman. She smiled back and took her time examining their costumes.

"Well don't you two look great!" she enthused taking in the fairy princess and her brother the pirate. Both gave her wider smiles before running to her side. An older man walked into the room and watched the mother and her two children. "My heart," she brushed a hand gently over the girl's fairy wings and then tapped her on the nose eliciting a wide smile that revealed two missing teeth. "And my soul, my little William," she kissed her son on the forehead and pulled him into her arms.

"That's us," Spike whispered, watching the scene. "This was two years before you died." Helene nodded and continued to watch the memory unfold before them.

"When is daddy getting home?" a young Tara asked, twirling her wand in her fingers. Helene's face fell as she looked up at her father. Quentin sighed and sat down opposite her grandchildren and daughter.

"Sweetheart, your father isn't going to be able to take you Trick-or-Treating tonight. I'm afraid it's going to be just your mum and your old grandfather here."

"You're not old," Will protested. "But why isn't he coming this time?"

"Because he has to work," Helene told him gently.

"But grandfather is his boss, so why can't he just give him the night off," the younger twin pointed out. Helene smiled. Her son was smarter that even she realized. She glanced helplessly at her father before returning her attention to the twins in her arms.

Spike shuffled restlessly as he saw his younger self and sister take the news sadly. "I remember when things were this way. Dad was always working late or extra shifts. A watcher had been killed, a friend of his and he felt responsible. So he was always working. We barely saw him for two years." He wrapped his arms around himself. "Tonight wasn't supposed to be any different. He had even bailed on our birthday."

"But tonight was different wasn't it?" his mother asked. She received no answer, although she wasn't expecting one. She turned back to the scene. Quentin was still seated in front of the twins trying to convince them that the night wouldn't be a total ruin. Neither seemed convinced. Will's face was screwed up as if he was going to cry but just couldn't seem to work through the profound disappointment to make the tears come.

"It won't be so bad," Quentin repeated, trying to crack through their sorrow. "I promise we'll hit all the houses that give the best candy."

They both shook their heads and walked sadly out the room. They were midway up the stairs to their shared bedroom when the front door opened. The twins turned around and were shocked to see their father standing there. He smiled in wonder at their costumes.

"Daddy?" Tara asked hesitantly. "Are you here to take us Trick-or-Treating?"

"Of course I am, pumpkin," he held his arms out and she went flying into them. He held her close and pressed a gentle kiss to her glitter sparkled forehead. He looked at Will who was hovering uncertainly on the last step. One blue eye watched him warily while the other remained hidden behind an eye patch. "William?"

"Are you going to forget about us again?"

Giles smiled sadly. "I could never forget about you. You two are the most important people in the world to me. I will never forget about you. I am so sorry that I haven't been around as much. I was sad about something and let that make me forget about what was really important."

"And that is?" Helene asked her husband as she leaned against the doorway watching him and the twins.

"My family," he replied honestly. "Do you forgive me?"

Helene walked up over and scooped her son into her arms. Giles did the same for Tara and joined his wife and son by the stairs. "I forgive you, daddy," Tara said. She looked at her brother. "Will does too." He nodded after a moment's hesitation. Giles smiled widely and pulled his family into a hug.

"Now who's ready to go trick-or-treating?"

"But you have to wear a costume," Will made a face. His father looked at him and gave him a quick smile.

"Be right back," he rushed upstairs and returned five minutes later wearing an old sheet with the two holes punched out for eyes and one for his mouth. Helene couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sight in front of her.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"A ghost," he replied in a tone that told her she should have just known. Will shook his head and removed the patch which he then handed to his father. Giles placed it over one of the holes. "A ghost pirate apparently. Ready to go?" Will nodded happily as he was picked up by his father. Quentin picked up his granddaughter while putting an arm around his daughter and followed the pair out the house.

Spike stood watching the closed door stoically. In the short time that he had had with his mother that night stood out as one of the best. It was the night that his father had started being a real father to him and his sister. He had stopped letting work hold him back and instead took off more and more time to spend with them. After his mother had died, Giles had devoted more time than ever to being there for his children. And it all happened on Halloween. He remembered that the year after that was even better because it had been just the four of them watching the moon and scary movies.

Helene brushed a tear off her son's face. "Sometimes we let the bad things push out the good memories in life. And then we let anger and grief consume us. Don't let it consume you, my soul. You're too young to loose faith in life so early. You have to wait until you're at least thirty," she quipped. Spike laughed softly.

"I miss you."

"I know you do. But I'm always around," she promised. "And I know that part of you feels like you've betrayed me by calling Jenny mom. You haven't. I'm happy for your father and Jenny. She's a beautiful person and she's been good to my children." Spike closed his eyes taking in the words. "I love you, William."

"I love you too, mom," he sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'm never gone as long as you hold me in here," she pointed to his chest. "And always remember the good times, baby. Don't hold onto the bad memories." He nodded and opened his eyes for one last look. She hugged him once more and he was back in his bedroom. He sat down heavily as he watched his mother disappear. In her place was another light signaling another figure. This time it was ….

"Buffy?"

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Gunn arched an eyebrow at his roommate as Xander pranced around the room. "What are you supposed to be?"

"What does it look like? I'm a pirate."

"A pirate? Aren't you a little too old to be dressing up as a pirate?"

"Hey, it's a proven fact that ever since Pirates of The Caribbean came out, pirates are hot."

"Yes, but you don't have either Orlando Bloom's or Johnny Depp's looks to pull off that costume," Gunn grinned as a book went sailing past his head. "Don't you think you should be something a little more, I don't know, age appropriate?"

Xander rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. "Trust me. this costume is to protect me. One Halloween everyone in town got turned into their costumes. I got stuck as some stupid hippie that sat in the back of Oz's van meditating on peace. Buffy was a 17th century princess, Willow was apparently a ghost hooker and Cordelia was cat woman, literally. She nearly tore Doyle to pieces when he changed in front of her. And Oz, well, Oz's change was a bit more extreme."

"What? He became a werewolf hunter?"

"No, he was God." Gunn's eyes widened.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not," Xander chuckled at the memory. "That was really the last Halloween we've celebrated around here."

"This is the first time in awhile I'm celebrating it too," Gunn told him. "I just haven't had the spirit since Alonna died." Xander nodded in understanding. Gunn's parents had been killed by vampires when he and his sister were still very young and from that point it had been the two of them on their own. They were given to foster parents, who turned out to be vampires that fed off their foster children and then reported them as missing or runaways. After this Gunn and Alonna had lived on the street with other kids fighting off the vampires that came their way. Until two years ago when Alonna was turned by a vampire that she had pleaded with Gunn and the others to not fight. Gunn carried the guilt with him every day after that.

"My adopted mom gets into it," he said, drawing Xander out his thoughts. He rolled his eyes but smiled. "She and Alonna would have gotten along great. I just wish they could have met." He let his head lean back against his bed and looked at Spike's empty bed. "It sucks that he's not going to be around tomorrow."

Xander sighed. "Its just this day bothers him more than he cares to admit. He misses his mom a lot. I think he feels guilty for living when she died."

"I know how that feels."

"I'm glad to say that I don't but I just wish I had some insight into what he was thinking. I wish he could let all that pain go away but he just holds onto it and internalizes it. It's not healthy."

"Whoa, someone sounds like he's been paying attention in Walsh's class."

"You know what I mean."

"I do. But maybe you're making a bigger deal out of this than it really is. So he doesn't want to celebrate Halloween. It's not like its Christmas or something. Then I could see it being a major deal. It's just a day to get candy. Not a big deal."

"It's not Halloween itself, but the fact that he can't see past the memories of his mother's death to live his life. He's getting better but then he retreats into that little shell of his and blocks out the rest of the world."

Gunn shook his head sadly. "We're not helping sitting here and talking about it. Tomorrow morning we get up and we go over there and drag his skinny blonde butt with us whether or not he likes it." Xander gave him a wry grin trying to imagine Spike's reaction to that.

"It's a plan. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. G are sick of their precious baby boy by now," Xander laughed. "Night."

"Night, bro." Gunn flipped the light off and crawled into his bed. Xander sat down on the bottom of the bunk bed in the furthest corner of the room. He looked up at the wall and narrowed his eyes as if he sensed something. His lips twisted upwards as he got underneath the sheets. He kept his eyes trained on that spot as he drifted off to sleep.

"Night, Spike. Happy Halloween."

* * *

Spike's eyes widened as he heard Xander's whispered comment. "How in the bleeding hell did he know I was here?"

"Because he's your best friend," Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You don't know either."

"Not a clue," she sighed. Her face scrunched up in confusion. "But that's not the point. The point is that you were supposed to learn something from all that. And what did you learn?"

"One that the spiritual form of you is a major pain in the ass," he winced at the slap he received. "Two, that I've got two really good mates who I'm making miserable by being such a depressing git this time of year."

Buffy nodded proudly. "Exactly! So stop it."

Spike gave her a look. "If it were that easy, don't you think I would have by now? You think I like being this way?"

"Actually, I do think you like being this way. It seems that you and Angel are running a competition for who can be the most angst ridden depressing person in the Scoobies. You're winning, just to let you know. You're beating the vampire with a soul. The one that's killed like hundreds of thousands of people, including his family. You're beating the guy that said his parents taste like chicken."

Spike looked mildly disgusted. Buffy put a hand on his cheek and kissed him gently. "Like Xander said, it's not about the holiday. It's about you. You have to let go of the badness inside you. Because honestly, you're depressing as hell."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes. "So let me guess one last spirit and then I'm done with this whole thing?"

"Yup," she smirked. "Wait till you get a load of this one. See ya later." With that she shimmered out of sight. Another person appeared a minute later. It was another woman. This one was only slightly older than him and she was absolutely gorgeous. She had long dark hair that hung around her almost as a shield. Dark eyes locked on his as she came closer. He narrowed his eyes as she approached him.

"What? You don't recognize me?" she asked, feigning a look of horror. "And to think all those times you used to sing me to sleep mean nothing."

"Celeste?"

"Who else?" she smiled. Spike rubbed his eyes and he looked at the grown version of his baby sister. He made a mental note to never let her out the house once she hit puberty.

"Many have tried, but many have failed," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "I am reading your thoughts."

"Oh," he said. "So what you're the ghost of Halloween future?"

"Pretty much," she said, sitting down on his bed. "But not your future."

"Not my future? Why not my future?"

She looked down at the bed and then back up at her older brother. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"Missed me? But…. I'm dead?" he pulled back with wide eyes. "I'm bloody dead in your future?"

Celeste sighed and nodded slowly. "Mom told me how you went to that monastery place a little after I was born. She told me that you had healed there and that you had come back. But you weren't healed. You were better but definitely not one hundred percent. I guess no one really ever noticed it. But slowly the emotional pains started to come back and they started to get to you again. But you were better at hiding it. I never even noticed until it was too late."

Spike felt uncomfortable with the direction this was taking. "Did I kill myself?"

Celeste snorted. "No, not by your hand. You gave up. You let a stupid fledgling vampire kill you when I was three. The Scoobies fell apart after that. Our family fell apart after that. We need you more than you think we do. We need you whole. You left me and Aidan without a big brother to protect us. Not to mention what it did to Tara and Faith. Mom and Dad were never the same again either." Spike waved a hand silencing her for a minute.

He chewed on his bottom lip. "Aren't you supposed to link this to Halloween in some way, pet?"

She leaned forward. "This is the year you decide to start blocking everyone out again. It starts with something small like Halloween. And then it's Thanksgiving, but given Buffy's cooking I really don't blame you much for that one. Then Christmas and then it was Valentine's Day until soon you were completely removed from all us and no one could crack it. Not Daddy, Mom, Tara, Xander, Angel or even Buffy. It starts tonight and I don't want to have live through that again. The Powers are giving you a choice, Spike. You can choose to live your life or you can let the whole future go straight to hell, it's your choice."

"With options like those," Spike retorted dryly. Suddenly a thought struck him. "Who is Aidan? You said without a big brother?" his eyes widened. "I get a brother?" a smile lit up his face.

Celeste returned the smile. "Yeah. Aidan, actually his full name is Aidan Lucas Colin Giles but you get why no one calls him all that. Literally he is the fiery light of peace, if that makes sense." She saw the look on his face. "Don't worry. Mom and dad have a little while before he's born."

"Did I meet him?"

"You were there when he was born," Celeste said sadly. "But he never got to know you. Livvie never even met you."

"Wait there's another one? Dad and Jenny are just busy little bunnies," he muttered. He met her eyes in the dimness of the room. "So what you're telling me is that in three years I'm going to die and leave you and apparently my unborn brother and sister alone?"

"That's about the gist of it, yeah," Celeste shrugged. "Of course by you giving this whole being happy thing a shot you could be creating an alternate world where none of this happens. Who knows you could completely write Aidan and Liv out of existence." She paused. "Liv I wouldn't mind so much. That girl prattles on so!" Spike grinned. "She makes Faith on a sugar high look good." She reached over his hand tightly. "Please, Will. There is no one to chase away the boys when they come knocking on the door. I need someone to pull the vamp face on them."

He lowered his eyes and looked at their joined hands. Here was his baby sister all grown up and apparently he wouldn't live to it. He hadn't realized that it was getting this bad again but it was. It wasn't just Halloween. It was that he was refusing to let go of the past. He looked up at Celeste.

"Guess I'll just have to train Aidan to help out a bit more with all these bloody women in the house." Celeste grinned.

"I figured you'd make that choice. You do realize that you won't remember any of what I told you in the morning, right?"

He shrugged. "I had a vague idea. But before you do that whole mind wipe thing. Tell me one thing. How long is awhile?"

She smirked and he found that his little sister favored him a little too much. "Oh I'd say about another nine months! Bye big brother." She disappeared in a swirl of lights.

"Show off," he muttered before pulling his sheets back and getting under the sheets. A few minutes later he was peacefully sleeping and didn't notice the small child that had joined him in the bed. Celeste curled into a ball beside her brother and slept straight through to the morning. At some point during the night, Jenny went looking for her and found her daughter safely wrapped in Spike's arms. She kissed them both on the forehead and pulled the blanket higher over them.

"Goodnight," she whispered and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Giles yawned as he headed to the front door early the next morning. He was only mildly surprised to see Xander and Gunn standing on the steps. They grinned before pushing past him and heading upstairs to Spike's room. He rolled his eyes as he anticipated the rude wake up call the two were going to inflict upon their hapless roommate. He followed at a slower pace waiting to clean up the body parts after Spike massacred them both. He found the two boys hovering maniacally over a blanket covered lump on the bed.

They seemed to be contemplating the best plan of attack as he watched. Suddenly something moved in the corner of the room though and caught his attention. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Celeste squirming in her brother's arms. He held a finger to his lips and pointed at the two boys who had decided that pouncing on him was the best approach. They jumped and landed on the water balloons that Spike had placed under the covers.

"What the…."

"Happy Halloween," Spike grinned, stepping out his hiding spot. Celeste clapped her hands together and laughed at the soaking wet boys sitting on the bed. Xander pushed a sopping wet lock of hair out his face and pointed an accusing finger at Spike.

"You were there last night. I don't know how but you were there!"

"Yeah, I was," Spike told him honestly. "You should have known better than to try to sneak up on me."

"But how?"

"How did you know?" Spike countered. Xander opened his mouth to continue the conversation but Gunn waved a hand in the air effectively spraying the drier occupants of the room.

"What are you two talking about? Who was where last night?"

"Spike was in our room last night. I don't know how but he was there and he heard us plotting to get him." Gunn narrowed his eyes until he finally remembered what his friend had said before this conversation had begun.

"You said 'Happy Halloween'!"

"Well its Halloween and I'm happy, thus the greeting," he replied drolly. His father and friends gaped at him openly. He sighed. "Look, suffice to say that I got an eye opener last night and I'm going to stop living in the past and start living now." A thought nagged him at the back of his head as he looked at his father. "Do you think I could take Celeste trick-or-treating with you guys tonight?"

If he was startled by the request Giles showed no indication. He merely nodded and left to inform Jenny and Tara that there would be another person in their party. Spike then turned to his soaking wet roommates. He waved a hand and they and the bed were dried instantly.

"Thanks," Xander muttered, sitting up on the bed. "So this new attitude, is this a permanent thing or what?"

"Definitely permanent," Spike said, plopping down on the bed between them. "After I finish with the family tonight, let's meet up at the frat party that you've been going on about all week."

Gunn and Xander exchanged glances over his head. "We don't know who you are or what you've down with the real Spike, but we'll take you."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. "And by the way, whelp, you should have stuck with that hippie costume. You look bloody ridiculous in those tights."

Xander snorted. "Let's see you try to pull off tights." Spike grinned deviously. "Great, and when he looks better than me I really only have myself to blame for that one."

"Basically," Gunn clapped him on the shoulder. He smiled at Spike. "Nice to have you back."

"Nice to be back."

* * *

"So I know you've been keeping quiet on the real reason you changed your mind," Tara said later that night as she and her brother walked side by side down the streets of Sunnydale. "But you know you can tell me, right?"

Spike smiled. "Remember when we were six?"

"Yeah, we were wearing the exact same costumes we're wearing right now. Only we didn't look so damn good in them," Tara winked. "But what about it?"

"I remembered that was the best night of my life. Mom made me remember."

"Mom? As in," Tara stopped in her tracks and stared at Spike. "Mom, as in dead mom?"

"The only birth mother we have, sister dear. But last night she came to me and she taught me that I have to let go of the bad and remember the good. I should have known that after everything I've been through but sometimes I need a little help remembering."

Tara smoothed her glitter streaked hair and smirked. "Yeah, sometimes you do, little brother." The thought that had been tingling in the back of his mind started up again.

"What do you think about dad and Jenny having another baby?"

The elder twin chewed on her lip thoughtfully while still twirling her wand in her hand. "I don't think I'd mind. I mean we're pretty much moved out and Faith's gonna dorm next year anyway. So that leaves a lot of room if they chose to have another kid. Why?"

"I just have a feeling that that is going to be an issue soon," he shrugged. "I really don't remember much else after seeing Gunn and Xander talking." Tara shrugged as well and they continued walking. "I think we've effectively lost everyone."

"Damn their pursuit for candy," Tara sniped. "I think dad and Jenny are more hyped about getting candy for Celeste than she is." She looked at her watch. "Whatever, let's just start back to the party. Faith, Xander and Gunn should be there already. Cordy, Willow and Buffy said they'd be there after they dropped off Andrew and Dawn."

"I think I'm kind of liking this Halloween thing," he grinned and linked his arm through his sister's. The twins then broke off the main street and cut through the cemetery heading towards the campus. Tara shivered slightly as she felt a chill race down her spine. She had never before felt uncomfortable in a cemetery. Being a watcher's child and grandchild had given her too much experience with them, but something was causing her to be uneasy that night. "You okay?"

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

"It's Halloween. It's like the one night that evil rests. I think we'll be okay," Spike assured her, but checked the area. He couldn't sense anything dead. Suddenly, he heard several heartbeats clustered together. His eyes scanned the darkness of the cemetery but found nothing. "Run."

"What?"

"I said run!" Tara didn't need any more invitation. She took off running with Spike hard on her heels. As they began to race through the cemetery she caught sight of what they were running from. The soldiers were chasing after them. What could they want with them? It was then that she looked down at her still linked hand. Her brother. They were after her brother. Her twin. She tightened her grip on his hand and squeezed back letting her know that he knew as well.

They ran until they reached the gates. They could see the campus a few blocks away. They both paused to catch their breath. "We're almost there." Spike stood up and looked behind them. "I think we lost them."

"Think again," he whirled around just in time to see the electromagnetic guns, which were standard issue apparently for the soldiers, fire on his beloved twin sister. Tara's eyes widened in horror as she sank bonelessly to the ground. Spike's face changed without thought and he lashed out at the one that dared to attack one of his. As soon as he had knocked that one out, ten more replaced him. And the guns were then turned on him. Current, after current raced through his body. He tried as hard as he could to fight it off but gave into the welcoming darkness that had been creeping on the sides of his vision for too long.

"Good work."

"Thanks, Commander," one the soldiers said as the others picked Spike up and headed back to their base. "What do we do with her?" he pointed towards an unconscious Tara. "Professor said not to leave any witnesses."

"She's just a witch and besides it's not like the entrance that Angel got through is even functional anymore. They'll never find us. Not even their little group is that good," their commander scoffed. "She'll be fine. Someone will come across her soon. If not, well then she's just another casualty on the Hellmouth."

The solider gave her body one last lingering look before following his commander back to the base. He was already gone before he saw Tara open one eye and then pushed herself into a sitting position slowly.

"I may be a witch," she muttered to no one in particular. "But I'm definitely not just a witch." Her eyes glowed as she climbed to her feet. "Celeste! I need you to bring daddy and mom." A few seconds later, a very confused Jenny and Giles were standing in front of her with Celeste in their arms giggling.

"That's a head rush there," Jenny held a hand to her head. "Baby, where did you take us?" she looked down at her daughter who was pointing at Tara. The witch walked unsteadily towards her parents before her legs gave out. Giles rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground. "Tara, what happened?"

Giles looked around. "Where is your brother?"

"They took him," her eyes continued to glow. "The soldiers took him. They took my brother." Giles helped his daughter back to her feet. He recognized that look. He knew it all too well. He had seen it only once on his child's face. When the man that had caused his wife's and son's accident had come by the hospital, her eyes had glowed that same eerie color and the whole hospital had been nearly destroyed. He had no doubt that the soldiers were in for a fight, if only they could find them.

"We don't need to find them, just one," Tara told him looking him the eye.

"Who? You know who they are?" Jenny asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Only one person would be stupid enough to underestimate the Scoobies and know who Angel is," she rolled her eyes. "Riley Finn is the commander for the soldiers. He ordered my brother's capture and after I get Buffy, I'm going to get some revenge." She moved away her father and cocked her head to the side. "But first….." her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backwards. Giles caught her once more and held her closely. He then looked up at his wife who was pulling her cell phone out her purse. She held it out for him.

He arched an eyebrow. "Oh, like I want to be the one that ruins their evening," she held it further out. "You do it. They're used to you being the one that ruins the night." He shot her a look but did as he was told. Within a few minutes, the Scoobies were on their way to Giles' house to wage a war on the Initiative.

* * *

When Spike woke later, he was very aware of every single ache and pain that the constant charges of electricity had caused his body. He sat up slowly and leaned against the wall of the padded cell he was in. he closed his eyes and tried to reach out to Buffy but found that it hurt too much to even try. He sighed in frustration, realizing that without that link to the outside world, he had no hope of ever being found. He just hoped that Tara was alright. If those bastards had hurt his sister…. He was drawn out his thoughts by the sound of his cell opening.

But before he could react there was a gun being placed at his temple. "I wouldn't suggest that William. I wouldn't want to have to blow a hole in your head. But I'm willing to find out if the Professor can get the same results from you dead or alive."

"Finn," Spike spat. "Figures, you couldn't cut as a Scooby, so you had to try out being a military pansy. How's that working out for you?"

"That's Commander Finn to you and the professor might want you alive, Spike. But accidents can happen."

"The only accident around here is that The Powers That Be made Buffy and the others save your sorry ass four years ago." As he predicted, Riley didn't take too kindly to that comment and swung the butt of the rifle down on his head. Stars danced before his eyes but he found that with much concentration he could remain conscious. He heard yelling coming from the hall and it was getting closer. He concentrated on that voice as he fought against the darkness.

The voice belonged to a woman. And soon he saw the soldiers haul a very pregnant woman into the cell with him. He stared at her in wonder before glaring up at Riley. "Pregnant women now too? So this is what being rejected by Buffy drives you to? Or maybe you're just a pathetic loser." Riley narrowed his eyes and swung the gun down once more. As the darkness started to claim him, he caught sight of his new cellmate, and found that he recognized her.

"Oh bloody hell, Darla," he muttered, before the world with dark.

* * *

So what do you think? Good, bad, okay? I promise this is the last chapter dealing with Spike's emotional problems. Um, but obviously he's got some new ones there, huh? Oh well, yeah. Let me know what you think. See people, I updated twice in one month! Go me. Reviews are on hold because I don't have access to the internet this week and my friend is uploading this for me. So everyone thank Trey for doing such a nice job, love ya!

Feel free to leave ideas about what you think should happen next chapter because I could really use them. Alright, enough out of me. Ciao!


	34. Someone Else's Fight

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. I know it's been awhile since I updated this, huh? What it was like, four months? Sheesh. I'm really sorry. Real life has been kicking my butt for the past couple of months and still is currently. But I'm on break from school for the month and decided maybe I should update and let everyone know I'm still alive. If anyone has sent me any email, I'm sorry I didn't get it, my internet provider decided to stop providing, lol. Okay, enough excuses. I hope you enjoy this **EXTREMELY** late chapter. I'll try to update sometime in the month of January, I promise. Okay, read now. Ciao.

* * *

Music pulsated through the house of Alpha Beta Gamma fraternity as all types of monsters, ghouls and assorted cartoon characters mingled and shared some very suspect punch. The mood was appropriately upbeat except for the trio that sat in the furthest corner of the house huddled close together to hear each other over the loud speakers.

Something isn't right," Xander said for the hundredth time that night. Faith sighed and tried to repress the urge to smack her boyfriend. Ever since they had arrived at the party, he had been on edge. Part of her really regretted not going with her family trick-or-treating after all.

"Stop jumping to conclusions," Gunn stepped in before Faith could make another snide remark. "Spike said they'd be here at ten the latest. It's only like eight, man. Chill. You're making yourself worry over trivial things. There are bigger things to worry about right now."

Xander arched an eyebrow. "Like what?" his roommate made no reply except to turn his head towards the crowded dance floor. "Oh that."

"Oh that?" Gunn's eyes widened. "She brought him!"

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Faith looked between the two boys.

Xander rolled his eyes now. "Gunn is like in total lust with Anya, only she brought Wesley and now Gunn is freaking out because he thinks that he has no chance with her at all."

"I thought I was the one still in high school," Faith teased gently. "Cheer up. They're just friends. Or at least that's the last I heard, but then again I didn't even know you liked her. Wow, where the hell have I been lately?" she broke off in thought. She shook them off, however, as Anya and Wesley approached them at last.

"Where is everybody?" Anya asked as they all crammed onto the sofa they had managed to lay claim to.

"Buffy is trick-or-treating with Dawn, and Andrew and she took Cordy as reinforcement. Will is getting the annual 'why Halloween is a filthy pagan holiday' speech from her parents. Spike and Tara are with mom and dad and should be here any minute now."

"Or not," Xander muttered. Faith shot him a look. Her phone rang preventing the conversation from going any further. She pulled her cell phone out and frowned at the caller id. "Who is it?"

"Mom," she continued to stare down at the phone. After another ring, she answered it. "Hello? Dad?" the frown increased as Giles told everything that had happened.

"Well there goes our evening," Anya flopped back against the sofa.

* * *

"And then Angel went like this," Andrew made a crude impersonation of the souled vampire for Dawn as the pair walked down street. "He's the best."

"No way," Dawn protested. "Spike is way better than him."

"Better than the vam-pire with a soul? I don't think so!"

"Get this, Spike is half-vampire, so he's like got all the benefits with none of the setbacks," Dawn pointed out. "He's like a cool vampire with tanning benefits." Andrew was silent for a moment taking this in. "Plus that, he's got my sister as a girlfriend."

Andrew cast a look over his shoulder. "But Angel's got Cordelia."

"Not really because he's too stupid to admit that he wants her, but we all totally know he does."

Cordelia and Buffy exchanged amused looks as the two continued to bicker over who was cooler. "You know Spike wins hands down, right?"

"You're just saying that because you're his girlfriend," Cordelia stuck her tongue out playfully. "Angel is way cooler." Buffy faked a look of horror.

"You're just saying that because you want to be his girlfriend." The slayer grinned as her friend's face flushed a brilliant red. "Damn where are Anya and Xander when you need 'em?" she laughed once more before stopping short. Her body was tingling from head to toe and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong. Panic, pain, fear, anger, disbelief and horror all flooded through her at once causing her brain to overload. She started to fall to the sidewalk but Cordelia caught her quickly.

"Buffy? What's wrong?"

The slayer shivered as the pain finally ceased. Tears streamed down her faced as she gazed up at her best friend. "They hurt Tara and they took Spike."

Cordelia's jaw tensed. "Who did?" Buffy didn't answer. She didn't need to. Her cell phone rang. Cordelia reached into Buffy's bag and answered Giles quietly. "Yes, we'll be there right away." The two girls exchanged looks and then turned back to Dawn and Andrew.

"I guess the night is over, huh?" Dawn asked, a little disappointed. She shook it off and gave her sister a determined look. "We want to help."

"We do?" Andrew asked, bewildered. His friend glared at him. "Right, sorry. Of course, we want to help in this monumental task of good versus evil!" Dawn beamed and nodded her head. Buffy and Cordelia exchanged glances.

"Well, at least with them with us, we don't have to worry about the soldiers going after Andrew again."

"Fine, come on then. The sooner we get to Giles, the sooner he tells me who did this and the sooner I take that person down," Buffy said, shaking off Spike's residual emotions. With that the small group headed towards Giles' house. Buffy prayed that Spike would be alright because if he wasn't there would be no mercy for the ones that hurt him. When they arrived, they could already tell that they were the last ones to find out.

Cordelia cracked the door open hesitantly and had to duck as a vase went sailing past the front door. "Hey! We didn't do anything!" she yelled.

Xander appeared a second later and pulled the four newcomers to the ground. They crept past the den and upstairs to Giles' study, where all the Scoobies were assembled besides Willow, Jenny and Tara. "What was that all about?" Buffy asked, brushing herself off.

"Tara's powers are triggered by her emotions," Faith said with a slight smirk. "Suffice to say she's really pissed off right now."

Angel nodded in agreement. Cordelia sat down beside him and winced at the bruise on his left cheek. "What happened there?"

He grimaced and ran a finger over the swelling mark. "I didn't have any information and I was standing way too close the paperweight formerly known as the Orb of Thessula."

Cordelia returned the expression and looked to Giles. "So what are we doing?"

Giles sighed. "I wanted you all here to explain this at one time. It would appear that we know the leader of the so called Initiative." At the clueless looks on their faces, he shifted in his seat. "Riley is the lead commando. He was the one in charge of the attack tonight. And probably the one in charge of the capture of Billy."

"Riley?" Buffy repeated breathlessly. She sat down heavily. It all made too much sense now. She had fed him information. His sudden interest in her life as a slayer. He was using her to get information on demons to hunt. She had done this. "I'm going to kill him."

"Buffy, calm down," Cordelia put an arm around her friend. "The last thing we all need right now is two whacked out members. Tara's got full on crazy down for all of us."

"Cordelia is right, tactless but right," Giles said, leaning forward on his elbows. "Angel and Gunn have already checked out the entrance they used to get into the Initiative before. The tunnel has been blown up and it's completely unsalvageable as a way in."

"What about Celeste?" Faith asked. "I mean there is no way they could block her from getting in."

Giles looked down. "That was the first thing we tried. She tried to get to him but for some reason wherever he is, it's blocked. We kept bouncing back into the house. That's also around the same time that Tara started smashing things."

"But how would he know about Celeste's powers?" Gunn asked the thought on everyone's mind. Slowly, one by one, everyone turned to look at Buffy. The blonde buried her face in her hands.

"This is all my fault," Buffy moaned. "If I had known I never would have told him so much. I can't believe he was just using me to get information on… everything! This is all my fault."

"No, its not," Wesley assured her from across the room. "We'll find a way to work around Celeste's teleportation powers not working. If they cast a spell on the room then I should be able to come up with a way around that."

"Good, Wesley, you and I will work on that with Willow," Giles nodded in the young man's direction. "Gunn and Xander, you two try snooping around campus and seeing if you can find anything. The Initiative's base is there underground there has to be another way in. Take Angel with you in case you run into any trouble." With that said everyone left for their assigned tasks leaving Anya, Cordelia, Faith and Buffy alone.

"Where does that leave us?" Cordelia asked confused. "I mean did he mean to leave us out?"

Buffy grinned picking up on exactly what her watcher had done. Faith also had noticed this and gave her a look. "Well I guess the only thing that's left is to have a little chat with Riley and see what he can give us."

"A chat, eh?" Anya said with a smirk. "Does this chat involve fists and lots of sharp pointy things?"

"Oh no that part comes later when we get Spike back," Buffy said as they walked out the room. "After all I think that he should get to have some fun too."

* * *

Halloween is the one night of the year where the unexpected is almost expected. But no one expected to see a vampire, a bunny, little Red Riding Hood, a fairy princess and a beauty queen single handedly attacking a group of much bigger, but apparently not stronger boys in the middle of the campus quad. Riley grunted as he was slammed into a wall and held there by one hand wrapped very tightly around his neck. He glanced down at his attacker and found himself staring at one very pissed off slayer. He heard rather than saw Forrest and Graham heading to his rescue only to have them both knocked down by Faith, and Cordelia.

"Nice to see you too, Buffy," Riley choked out.

"Can't say the same, Riley," Buffy sneered. "Or should that be Commander Finn? Which do you prefer?" Riley's eyes widened in surprise.

"Who's just a witch now, Riley?" Tara asked, appearing from the shadows. "You should have listened to your little friend. It would have saved you a major beat down."

Riley gasped for breath and looked down at Buffy. "I can explain everything."

"Are you serious?" Forrest protested. "You're not really going to tell them, are you?" Faith kicked him in the chest and rested the heel of her boot there.

"I would suggest very strongly that you not talk." Forrest gave her look and she ground the heel into his chest somewhat. "I really would." He wisely remained quiet.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and looked at her ex-boyfriend. "You played me, Riley. I trusted you. I thought we were friends!" Riley sputtered but the tight hold she had around his neck was not allowing him much room to talk, much less breathe. She released her hold but stepped in front of him letting him know that there would be nowhere for him to run. "Talk fast."

Riley rubbed his sore neck and struggled to breathe. "I wasn't playing you, Buffy. We wanted you to be in the organization. We're doing the same thing you are. We're fighting evil. The plan was for me to get back into your life and get you to trust me once more. And then I was going to bring you and Faith into the fold."

"By what, kidnapping my brother?" Faith snapped. Her heel dug in a bit more. "Not that you were ever the brightest bulb in the box but you seemed to have gotten a whole lot dumber if you thought that was a sound plan!"

"Things got out of control when Angel broke in and took Experiment 12."

"I'm assuming you mean Andrew," Cordelia corrected. "He's a kid, you sick bastard. He's only thirteen years old. He's not an experiment. He's a human being and you had him locked in a cage for weeks!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand. That's why the plan was only to bring in you and Faith, Buffy. But when Angel took Exp- Andrew, which threw everything off balance. He was a key part of our plan."

Buffy felt her skin crawl as she listened to the man she used to love spout on about his mission. Tara shook her head and held a hand to silence him. "You sound just like the bloody watcher's council. All demons are bad to you, aren't they, Finn? A demon is a demon. There is no grey area. You're the real monster, Riley, not them."

Riley looked at her as if the thought was just occurring to him at that moment. "You disgust me," Buffy whispered. "Do yourself a favor and get out of town. Because we will find a way into your base and when we do, we're going to burn it to the ground. And that's a promise." She turned her heel and walked away from the soldiers. The other girls followed her.

"Oh wait I forgot something," Tara said, halting their progress. She turned back to the soldiers and punched Riley in the face sending him flying back against the wall. He stared up at her in shock. "I'm definitely not 'just a witch', Fish Boy." she smiled and gave him a mock wave. "Happy Halloween, Riley."

* * *

When he came to, there were some things he noticed. One, there was a bandage covering the wound that Riley had created by hitting him on the head, two, that his head was resting on something soft, and three, that there was a very concerned looking pregnant Darla leaning over him. He started to bolt up but the pain in his head let him know that wasn't a good idea. So instead he settled for rolling away from her very, very slowly. Once he was sure there was enough distance between them, he narrowed his eyes and stared her down.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Darla sat back against the wall but continued to look at him. She waved a hand around the white cell they were both trapped in. "Welcome to the Initiative, kid. The government funded program designed to study the threat that is the supernatural."

"What do I have to do with all this?" he asked, struggling to a sitting position. Darla snickered.

"Hello, half vampire ringing any bells?" she asked sarcastically. "You're their little pet of the week. Congratulations." Spike started to make a retort when he noticed her swollen stomach.

"How is that," he pointed at her stomach, "even possible?"

The vampire arched an eyebrow. "Well, you see, junior. When a man and a woman…."

"I get how, I just thought that vampires lack the proper plumbing to make something like that happen," he ground out. "So who is the lucky father?"

"You." He sputtered with wide eyes and started to vehemently deny any and all accusations. She laughed at the reaction. "Relax, kid. I may take a lot of things, but Dru's sloppy seconds definitely was never one of them. I never touched you."

Spike sighed in relief before tensing at the uncomfortable reminder of what had happened to him when under Drusilla's control. He stopped his mind from traveling down that road again by changing the subject. "So who is the father?"

"Angel," she replied as if he should have just known.

"Oh, Peaches is going to love that one," Spike smiled softly, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He opened them a minute later to look at the pregnant vampire. For a brief moment, something akin to concern passed through him as he took in her bedraggled state. "How long you been down here?"

She looked slightly startled by his tone and shrugged. "What's today? I guess Halloween judging by your clothes. So about a week and a half now."

"They been, uh, have they…." Spike trailed off.

Darla laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes. "Now I know I've reached rock bottom. You feel sorry for me."

"I do not!"

"You do! And you should! I'm pathetic! I let my guard down and got captured by a bunch of children playing soldier. They've experimented on and on my baby. And don't even get me started on that mess!"

Spike let her finish her rant and then moved closer towards her. "Any sympathy I have towards you is for your child and definitely not you. You are a monster. You're a monster that killed one of my best friends. I could care less about you but that's my mate's child you're carrying and for that and that alone, I care what happens to you."

Darla nodded slowly. They sat in an awkward silence which was only punctuated with Darla's fidgeting and Spike shifting around trying to find a more comfortable spot to sit in. "It's a boy," she said, finally breaking the silence. Spike looked up at her. "They ran a whole bunch of tests. It's a boy. And he's human."

Spike's eyes widened. "How the hell is that possible? A human baby born of two vampires?"

"You're asking me?" she shook her head. "All I know is I don't want it. But there is no getting rid of him. No matter how hard I try."

"Do I even want to know?" Spike arched an eyebrow. He cocked his head to the side. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Get experimented on," Darla said rubbing the back of her head unconsciously. "They drag you out of here, drug you and then you wake up hours later with a hole in the back of your head." She turned her head to allow the teen to get a good look at what she was talking about. He winced at the barely healing wound.

"We're going to get out of here," Spike said, firmly. "My friends will find a way in here."

"You better hope its not as more experiments," Darla pointed out. Spike remained silent.

* * *

"You look like hell, Finn."

Riley barely responded to the good natured taunts of his fellow soldiers. He felt like hell more than he looked it. On addition to the ugly bruise that was his neck, his eyes were bloodshot due to lack of sleep and swollen due to Tara's fist in his face. He kept hearing their words playing over and over in his mind. Was it true? Was what they did wrong? Wasn't a demon, just a demon? These thoughts had plagued him all night and left him with no real answer, well no real answer that he liked.

"Commander Finn, so nice of you to join us."

He jumped at the nearness of the voice and whirled around to see Maggie Walsh standing behind him. She winced at the bruises on his face. "Good morning, Professor Walsh."

"I can see it wasn't for you, Finn. What happened?"

"I had a run in with Hostile 17's girlfriend, sisters and friends."

"A group of girls did this to you?"

Riley flushed. "They're not your average girls. Two are slayers, one is a witch, a former demon and a seer. I wouldn't exactly say it was a fair fight."

"Hmm, I wasn't aware that he had such an interesting family. He certainly isn't saying anything about them."

Riley arched an eyebrow. "Saying anything?"

"We started our interrogation about an hour ago," she replied. "I wanted to wait until you had arrived but Rogers told me that you had had a rough night."

"Interrogation? Like the usual interrogation?"

Walsh simply looked him over before motioning with her finger for him to follow. She led him to the theatre where they had a clear view of the interrogation room. He saw Spike being put through the series of tests they performed on demons to find out what it was about them that made them work. But this wasn't a demon, well not fully. He was only a year younger than him and he had a family and friends. Suddenly, Riley understood what the girls had meant the previous night.

"Professor, don't you think this has gone far enough? I mean he's not fully demon and he is only eighteen."

The professor didn't turn her head to regard him. "Look at him, Riley. Take a good look at him. He's what I have waited my whole career to study. A vampire with little of the weaknesses yet still human. He has the strength, the agility, the healing but can still catch a cold and be sick. He is a medical wonder. He is unusually resistant to things that would kill a normal person."

Riley felt his skin crawl as the professor continued to talk. "But he's still human underneath it all. He's still someone's child."

Walsh finally did turn to look at him at this point. "Riley, when you first came to me a year ago, I thought you had potential. You were a corn-fed, idealistic loser from Idaho who had just been dumped by his girlfriend. I picked you to head my team because I saw the potential for greatness in you. And you haven't disappointed me yet. You are my star, Riley and that is why I'm going to show you something. Follow me."

The commando spared one last glance down at the room where Spike was being electrocuted by the soldiers and followed his mentor down the winding corridors of the Initiative. Finally at what seemed to be a dead end they stopped and Maggie used her card to open the door. It was a standard lab but something about made his flesh crawl. A smile lit up on her face as Maggie approached a sheet covered table.

"What am I about to show you, to tell you, is classified information. You really have proven yourself to me, Riley and that is why I feel that I can trust you."

"Of course you can Professor Walsh."

She smiled again. "The government has funded this project to test the supernatural, find their strengths and use them to create the ultimate weapon."

"Weapon?"

She pulled the sheet back revealing a grotesque figure. His stomach revolted at the sight of what was clearly a man that had been pieced together from the various demons that had been experimented on in this facility. "His name is Adam, because he is the first."

Riley was at a loss for words, which was good because Walsh seemed more than satisfied to keep talking. "With the information we've gathered in the past year and a half from the hostiles, I've managed to create the ultimate warrior. Or so I thought until you brought me Hostile 17. Combined with the child from Hostile 16, Adam can truly be the ultimate warrior."

"Wait, you want to kill Spike?"

Maggie turned to him. "Spike? Are you referring to Hostile 17? He is just that, Riley. A hostile. He is expendable to the greater good. And that is all the government is interested in, serving the greater good."

Riley nodded slowly. This was insane. She was talking about slaughtering an innocent child and teenager to serve her so called 'greater good'. _You're the real monster._ It was true. They were the monsters.

"I have to go," he muttered. She barely gave him a second glance as he stumbled out the door and then out of the Initiative.

Maggie sighed and turned back to her creation. "He doesn't understand. He doesn't see that you are the culmination of all our hard work. But he will come to understand it in time." She paused. "Or he'll die."

She started to cover him when suddenly her creation opened his eyes. Pride swelled in her heart as she looked him over. Twenty years of research and she had finally given life to what would be the greatest military experiment of all time. Her name would be in text books. She would be a legend.

"Hello Adam," she smiled genially at the experiment.

"Mother." It was the last word that Maggie Walsh ever heard as his fist rammed through her previously pride filled heart killing her instantly.

* * *

"You know living on the Hellmouth lets you see a lot of really weird things," Xander stated out of the blue. The otherwise concerned occupants of the room looked up at the young man who was staring out the window. "Some things you thought could never happen and some things you wish would never happen. Like for example, Riley standing outside wondering if he should ring the doorbell or knock on the door."

The others jumped quickly and joined Xander at the window. Sure enough, the solider was pacing to and fro in front of the door indecisively. He chewed on his bottom lip in thought. He then walked up to the door and his hands hovered over the doorbell before moving back again.

"This is boring," Faith muttered. She marched towards the front door and flung it open before Riley could walk away. "Was there something you wanted or was the beating you took last night, not enough for you?"

"Because we're always willing to give more," Buffy added, joining Faith.

Riley sighed. "I'm not here to fight you guys. I'm here to say that you're right. And I want to help."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because I'm the only one that can help you get Spike back."

Faith turned her head towards her parents who were listening intently. After a brief moment of contemplation, Giles nodded. "Come in then. But if this winds up being a trick, be assured that I have no problem snapping your neck and feeding you to Angel."

Angel grinned from his spot on the sofa next to Cordelia. "Sure, why not? It's been years since I've had soldier."

Cordelia grimaced. "Too much information there, buddy. Way too much information."

* * *

Darla sighed and folded her hands over her stomach. It had been almost five hours since they had dragged her cellmate away and a small part of her was starting to get worried about him. It was weird but she felt connected to him. Perhaps it was because he was still a part of Drusilla and Dru was part of her. But whatever it was, she was worried about him and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly the sirens went off and the soldiers that had been guarding the cell block rushed off.

She rose quickly and rushed towards the electrified gate straining to hear something. There was gunfire and screaming and then everything was quiet aside from the siren still blaring. And then the gate opened setting her free. She looked up and saw the other demons in the cells around were also confused. It lasted barely half a minute as they all rushed towards freedom and the soldiers that had apparently been called in as back up.

Darla hesitated. Whatever was going out there sounded pretty bad. She quite possibly was safer inside her own cell. But then again, she looked down at her stomach which had pretty much rendered her invincible. He was her very own Gem of Amara. Smirking, she stepped outside the cell for the first time in almost two weeks unaided.

"Get back in your cell, Hostile 19," she heard a cold voice command her. She whirled around to see the only female Initiative soldier quaking in her little black combat boots as she leveled a gun at the pregnant vampire.

"Make me, sweetie," Darla cooed. "You know as well as I do that little gun isn't going to hurt me. Didn't you read the tests your little friends performed? Or was it all for nothing?"

Samantha Rogers swallowed and tried to keep her heart under control. She had read the file on this vampire. Riley had made sure that she did so. She was more dangerous than any of the other hostiles and she was nearly invincible now. But still Professor Walsh had taught them to stand up to the lower creatures. And she wasn't about to let that training go to waste.

"Get back in your cell," she ordered firmly.

"Make me," Darla repeated. Neither woman made a move. Finally, the vampire snorted. "I don't have time for this. Places to go, people to see." She turned on her heel and that's when she felt the first bullet rip through her shoulder. A pain filled shriek escaped her lips as she placed a hand over the bleeding wound. Another was added a second later in her leg that sent her crashing to the ground.

"I told you to get back in your cell, demon," Samantha said, towering over her. "Guess you're not so invincible now, are you?"

Darla trembled with rage even as she felt the wounds beginning to heal. She was going to kill the child that dared to speak to her that way. However, she never had the chance. Even as she was rising to her feet under the false pretense of going along with the soldier's plan, a metal fist was driven through her stomach. Sam's eyes went wide in horror as she gazed at Darla. Then her eyes glazed over and she crumpled to the floor soundlessly. Darla arched an eyebrow as the killer was revealed. He truly was a grotesque sight and she had seen some in her day. He was composed of different parts, presumably of demons, some that she could actually recognize.

"How are you a vampire, yet you are with child?" Adam asked her, staring her down. Darla felt herself growing uncomfortable with his scrutiny. He wasn't human or demon. She didn't know what to classify him as and she honestly wasn't that concerned with finding out.

"Really don't know myself," she replied hastily. "Have you seen the exit? All hell's breaking loose down here and quite frankly I'd rather not be here when they call in the bigger guns."

"Let them come," Adam smirked. "You have been held captive here, you and our kind. But no longer. Let the filthy humans come and I shall destroy them."

Darla arched an eyebrow. "Good luck with that. But as you can see, very pregnant here. And besides, soldier goes straight to my hips."

Adam merely continued to stare at her. "Right, they obviously didn't program you with a sense of humor. Look, I just want to get out of here."

"You are free to go. For the child you carry is the promise of a better world for our kind. Therefore you may go, my Eve."

"Right," Darla backed away slowly, still keeping an eye on Adam. Fortunately for her, maybe not so much him, a soldier happened by the megalomaniacal creature and attempted to avenge the late Samantha and his project leader. Despite being vampire, even Darla couldn't stick around to see the bloody ending.

"Okay, now if you were an exit where would you be?" she muttered to herself as she stepped past dead bodies, demon and human alike, and headed towards what she felt was an exit. Suddenly a thought struck her. What about Spike? Had he gotten out? Was he even in any condition to get out? But then again, he wasn't her responsibility. He wasn't her childe. Rather he had aided in the death of her grand-childe. Besides he had his annoying bunch of friends who inevitably save him so it made no sense for her to even risk her neck trying to find him in the midst of all that chaos.

So why was she heading towards the labs which were in the wrong direction? Because that small part of her that was concerned about his well being had taken over and was driving her insane. She managed to make into the labs with only a slight bit of fighting. Darla found him lying on one of the exam tables with two dead scientists on either side of him. Apparently, Adam had found them in the midst of their procedures and seen to it that they didn't finish.

"Guess that guy isn't so bad after all. Come on, kid," she whispered, tapping him on the face lightly. His glazed over eyes locked onto hers but she knew he wasn't really seeing her. The muttered comment about his mother gave it away. "No, I'm not your mother. I'm the vampire who is very stupidly risking her neck for you. So get up!"

With a great deal of effort, they managed to get him sitting up, and soon standing with a lot of support from Darla. "Alright, we're going to get you to the outside and then I'm leaving you for your friends to find. You are not my responsibility."

"Then why did you come back?" he asked her slowly.

"Shut up."

She helped him out of the lab and back in the direction she had come from. As the pair walked through the corridors of the Initiative, they found that the soldiers versus the demons and Adams had clearly found a victor and it wasn't the home team. "We should help them," Spike mumbled.

"Oh yeah, because we're in great shape. You're so drugged you can barely walk. And I just got shot twice and haven't fed properly in two weeks. We're not exactly fit to be helping anyone but ourselves right now."

"We can't just leave them here to die," Spike argued.

"Why not? They would do the same to us in a minute," she countered, annoyed that the boy's arguments were actually starting to affect her.

"We're not the same as them," was all he said. And it was more than enough. She sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'll get you out of here, I'm sure your friends can find you once you're outside. Then I'll come back and help the stupid little soldiers."

Spike gave her a look. "The baby is human?"

"I told you that already. Yes, he's human."

"You're sharing his soul."

Darla stopped short and shuddered in disgust. "Figures, Angelus couldn't just infect me with this thing, now I have to have a soul on top of it! Just great." She continued to mutter under her breath as she hauled Spike towards the elevators. It was the only way out and it was currently on its way down. Her non beating heart lurched as it stopped and the doors opened in front of them. She closed her eyes and readied herself for a fight. Not just to protect herself but also her baby and Spike.

"What the hell happened here?" her eyes flew open at the sound of a familiar, grating voice, the voice of a slayer. "Darla."

"Slayer 1," she quipped. "And here I was thinking it was just more soldiers." She glanced over the small group that consisted of Riley, Angel, and the two slayers. She knew the others must be lurking around somewhere above ground ready to give backup if needed. She turned her head at the sounds of more screaming and gunfire. Looks like it might be needed.

"What's going on down here?"

"Well apparently your little Frankenstein monster got loose and set all the demons free," Darla shrugged. "Lucky for us, not so much for you."

"Where's Spike?" Buffy demanded. Darla arched an eyebrow and turned around to see that the hybrid had slumped to the ground. She stepped aside and pointed to the ground. The two slayers dropped to the ground instantly and hovered over his still form. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh, you mean beside save his life? Nothing!"

"You saved him? Why?" Angel questioned. She turned around and lowered her arms so that he had a full view of his sire. "You're pregnant?"

"What is it the kids say nowadays? Duh?"

"How, but, how…. Is it ….?"

"Congratulations, you're going to be a daddy," Darla smirked and rolled her eyes.

Faith looked up from her brother to the mini vampire soap opera unfolding before her eyes. "Oh boy, Cordelia is going to love this one."

"Sam? Sam, where are you?" Riley called out.

Darla looked down for a minute before gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "She's dead. Adam killed her."

Riley blinked at her, shocked by the news and by the fact that she was being nice to him. "She's what?"

"Adam, he killed her after she shot me," Darla repeated. "I'm sorry but she's dead."

Riley fell to the ground in shock. Buffy pulled him to his feet. "Unless you want to wind up like her, I suggest you get up and we get out of here."

"But what about….." he trailed off looking at the chaos all around them.

"There is nothing we can do to help them," Angel answered, shaking his head. "They're dead. Let the military clean up their own mistakes."

"But they are my friends."

"Were, Finn. Were. They're all as good as dead now. Come on. We have to get back in there."

"I can't, I can't leave them like this," Riley muttered as he ran away. Buffy started after him and then stopped.

"It's his choice. This isn't' our fight. Let's go home."

"What about?" Faith motioned towards Darla with her head.

The blonde slayer raised her eyebrows in thought. "I guess we'll bring her with us. Can't let a master vampire loose on Sunnydale." She moved closer to Faith. "Besides, I can't wait to see how badly Cordelia kills Angel for this one."

"Wicked, B, wicked," Faith grinned as she pulled her brother to his feet. "Come on, bro. time to go home."

"Joy," he groaned. "You know, I'm starting to remember why I don't like Halloween."

"Oh well, there is always Thanksgiving."

"Buffy's cooking."

"Christmas?"

"Need I remind you of the killer tree?"

Faith sighed. "Is no holiday safe on the Hellmouth? I mean if it isn't demons and soldiers, then its Buffy's bad cooking."

"Hey!" Buffy snapped her head back to glare at brother and sister. They smiled back innocently and she narrowed her eyes. "And I wanted him back?"

You know you love me

She bit her lip to keep from smiling, even though she knew he felt it. Yeah, I do.

Finally, everything was as it should be. Well at least until they got upstairs and Cordelia spotted the very pregnant Darla. But that's another time, at least for the elevator ride up, everything was right in Buffy's world.

* * *

Ugh, I would like to apologize for the vast amount of crappiness the end of this chapter turned out to be. I started writing it like three months ago and then the end kind of got all confused in my head. So if it sucks, just ignore that and focus on the beginning, lol. Alright, let me know what you think leave a review. Happy Holidays everyone! 


	35. LA: Where Bad Things Happen A LOT!

**Author's Note:** Guess whose back. Back again. Ms. P is back, tell a friend. Okay, and as we can all see, I've been listening to Eminem just a little too much lately. Well that and a nice healthy dose of My Chemical Romance and the Killers. I think I have a thing for guys in makeup… that can't be good. Oh well moving right along. I'm back. Here's a chapter. You're all going to kill me, and I'm okay with that. Just remember I love you all. And it's not my fault I disappear for months at a time, blame my new addiction to Charmed fanfiction, House and my three jobs! It's all their faults. Yes, blame them… okay good bye now. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Thirty-Five

"Alright so Wesley, I get because you know it is his friend," Angel said as he drove down the highway. "Darla, I also get because she's the reason we're going. Cordy, I get because I invited her. But why are you two here?" he looked through the rearview mirror to see Spike and Xander grinning at him from the backseat where they were wedged with Wesley and Cordelia.

"Moral support, Peaches," Spike replied, purposefully vague on who they were morally supporting. Honestly the idea of running to Los Angeles for the weekend didn't seem too overly interesting to him but here he was cruising down the freeway jammed in the backseat between his best friend and a man that hated him for the better part of his life, all for the sake of one girl, who had yet to speak a word since she had gotten into the car.

Cordelia had taken the news of Angel's betrayal and imminent fatherhood better than anyone had expected her to, much to the obvious disappointment of Faith and Buffy, who were looking for a catfight. Instead, she had uncharacteristically withdrawn into herself and pulled away from Angel. They were barely on speaking terms and she had adamantly refused to go on this trip with only Wesley as a buffer, and that's where Spike and Xander had come in.

Normally Buffy would have gladly jumped at the opportunity to be there for her friend, but her mother was once again out of town on business and she felt bad forcing Dawn on Giles and Jenny, especially since Jenny had caught some kind of bug that caused her to throw up the vast majority of the day. So she stayed behind with her sister and Spike volunteered to go in her place. Something in him felt for Darla, deep down inside. He didn't know what it was or even know how deep it ran but it was there and he was willing to go to LA to meet with the demon known simply as the Host to find out what her deal was now.

Naturally once Spike had volunteered to go to LA and Gunn had announced he was going home for the weekend, Xander jumped along board. He was there strictly for Cordelia. He didn't know how he felt about Angel being a father but he did know that he felt nothing but a deep sense of distrust and hatred for the pregnant vampire that had taken the life of his friend. But even he couldn't ignore the ramifications of a pregnant vampire. So here he sat lodged in the backseat of Angel's convertible barreling down the highway between a pissed off, annoyed hybrid and a depressed seer. It didn't take a genius to know that they needed to stop soon or someone was going to wind up dead, or in certain cases, deader.

At the first available rest area, Angel pulled the car to a stop and ignored the three men as they hopped out the backseat screaming about freedom. Darla also waddled out the car to stretch her legs and kill a rabbit, or at least this is what Spike assumed she was doing before he disappeared to torment someone else. This left Cordelia and Angel alone in the car. Neither moved, nor took a breath. Of course in Angel's case it wasn't a necessary function but for Cordelia, it was pretty much a regularly needed activity.

Finally, Angel couldn't take the oppressive silence that had settled over them. Things hadn't been this awkward between them since before Doyle had died. He winced as he once again was reminded of his friend's murder and the fact that he was harboring the killer. "Cordy…."

"Don't," she said quietly. "Don't try flashing me the puppy dog eyes and the soft, brooding angsty voice. It's not going to work. You can't make this better with stupid small talk. You can't make this better."

Angel looked at her through the rearview mirror, grateful that for once that she couldn't see his reflection. He saw the tears streaming down her cheeks and longed to be able to brush them away like he used to. But instead he was forced to sit back and watch her fumble with the door handle. She started away from the car in the direction Spike and Xander had wandered off in but stopped suddenly turning back to him.

"You hurt me. You lied to my face. You told me nothing happened and obviously something did. We're not friends, Angel. Not anymore. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this." With that said, the seer continued on her way towards her friends.

Angel slumped lower in the driver seat and let out a shaky breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Wesley standing beside him. "So how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," the former watcher replied, sympathy hanging in every word. "I'm sorry things had to go this way."

"Yeah, me too," the vampire ran a hand over his face. "I don't know how I can ever begin to make this up to her. I don't know if I even can."

"Perhaps the Host can answer your questions about that as well," Wesley offered. He settled back in his seat as the rest of the group came trudging back towards the car. And once again, they were on the road again.

"If you two don't stop singing that, I'm going to have to kill you!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Not only do we not have control over Angelus, but we also lost the pregnant vampire," Holland Manners growled as he paced back and forth in front of his two employees. This was getting to be a habit. "Why the hell haven't I shot you two yet?"

"Because we have one last ace up our sleeve," Lindsey said quickly. "Daniel Holtz." Holland gave him a blank look. "He was a vampire hunter in the 1700s that hunted the Scourge of Europe especially. In 1764, Angelus and Darla killed his family in revenge for his nearly killing Angelus' childe, Drusilla. They turned the youngest daughter into a vampire. Needless to say, the guy was a little pissed off."

"That's a great story, Lindsey," Holland said, sitting on the edge of his desk. He pulled out his gun and stared at it longingly. "But what does that have to do with the massive amounts of screw-ups you two have managed to accumulate in the past two months."

Lindsey squirmed for a bit. "In 1773, he found the demon Sahjhan and asked him to turn him into stone for 200 years, so that he could get revenge on them in the future. Now before you shoot us. We want you to meet someone." 

Holland looked up at the door to see a huge stone encasement being wheeling into his office. Lilah smiled and stood in front of it. "Holland Manners, meet Daniel Holtz. He'd say something back but he's a little tied up at the moment."

Their boss shook his head in wonder. "How did you two manage to pull this one off?"

"We had Sahjhan taken care of temporarily and stole this from his lair," Lindsey said, rising to his feet. "The way I see it. If we can't have Angel or Darla, than no one can. Holtz is just the guy we need to take them down. He knows their moves. He almost got them once before. With a little help from Wolfram and Hart, I'm sure he can finish them once and for all."

Holland nodded in approval. "Just when I think its time to get rid of you two, you actually come up with a solid plan. So what are we waiting for? Wake the old boy up."

Lilah reached into her purse and pulled out a satchel. She sprinkled dust on the statute as she walked around in a circle. "Arise as was foretold and promised. Arise!" she then stepped back to watch…as nothing happened.

"Well, what's the hold up?"

Lilah exchanged a nervous glance with Lindsey, who quickly scooted over to her. "What's going on, Lilah? I thought you said this was the right spell?"

"It is the right spell. Are you sure this is the right dust?"

"Well, it was either that or the pixie dust. I'm thinking that was the right choice." They glanced up at the still stone statue. "Or maybe, just maybe, I should have gone with the pixie dust."

Suddenly the ground around them started to shake and the statue finally began to break apart. Neither one of the younger lawyers missed Holland putting the gun back in his desk and walking over to them. Once the shaking was over, the statue lay crumbled around a tall man. He looked around the room in wonder before landing on the three lawyers in front of him.

"Where is Sahjhan?" he asked.

"There's been a change in plans," Lilah smirked. "Welcome to Wolfram and Hart and the twenty-first century."

* * *

Angel was definitely getting a headache now. Between Darla's constant whining about having to sing onstage, Cordelia's hostile silence, and Spike and Xander's random and very annoying comments about being in a demonic karaoke bar, he was going insane. Wesley saw this and quickly shushed the two teenagers. They merely flipped him off and continued on as usual. The vampire was very close to actually attempting to murder them both when the Host finally approached them. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked, as he sauntered over to their table wearing an electric blue suit, a huge smile and his customary Sea Breeze in hand. The green skinned demon spared Angel an amused glance before taking in the three teenagers. Spike and Xander openly gaped at him for the briefest of seconds before shrugging it off as being yet another oddity in their lives and returning their attention to the stage. The Host then chose to glance at the thus far quiet seer, and his smile grew brighter. "You must be Cordelia."

"How did you know?" she looked up at him with confusion evident.

"I can recognize that aura anywhere. It's clearly intertwined with tall, dark and broody over here. You are the center of his world."

If he could, Angel would have blushed at the statement. Instead he stared down at his feet waiting for one of his less than mature friends to make a comment. Thankfully, they were distracted by a demon onstage performing some Ashlee Simpson song. Cordelia, on the other hand, stared up at her former vampire friend with a soft smile.

"So what brings you to me today?"

"What do you think?" Darla griped as she stood up, revealing her pregnancy. "We need your help. This isn't natural."

"That depends on what you consider natural," the Host smirked. "Why don't you step in my back office and we'll talk."

Angel turned to Spike and Xander. "Can I trust you two to sit here and not cause any trouble?"

"I don't know," Xander retorted. "I was thinking of setting the place on fire and starting a bar brawl. But since you asked so nicely, I guess we'll just have to reconsider." Spike snorted in support, crossing his arms over his chest. Angel started to respond when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Cordelia said, startling him. She looked him in the eye. "Wes and I will look out for them."

"Actually princess, this involves you as well," the Host said. "Like I said, you and Angel are directly connected. So it makes sense that you and the little one are connected too." If she was surprised, Cordelia hid it well. She merely nodded, and followed the path that Darla had just been sent on. Angel sent the demon a grateful look.

"Thanks, uh, Host."

"Call me Lorne." Lorne grinned and glanced back at the remaining Scoobies. "You three behave yourselves."

Spike and Xander feigned innocent looks of confusion before smirking. Lorne shook his head and led Angel back into his office. Once they were sure the vampire was out of earshot, they turned to each other and grinned. Wesley was at once on his guard.

"Whatever you two are planning, don't. Angel will be back and I don't want to have to be trekking all over Los Angeles looking for you two. Giles told me to deliver you two right back to his doorstep and that's what I intend to do."

"And that's what we intend as well," Xander put a hand on the former watcher's shoulder. "Don't worry so much, Wes."

"Yeah, we're just going on a little detour, is all," Spike shrugged. With that both teens were out of their seats and headed up the stairs towards the front door. Wesley gaped silently for a minute and sighed. It was times like this that he really hated being older than them, even if it was only by four years. Sighing once more he followed his younger friends. He opened the door and froze at the sight. Xander and Spike were struggling against several men in black suits. He started to help them when he heard a too familiar voice stop him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Lilah."

"You remember me. I'm surprised." The lawyer stepped out of the shadows and smiled. Wesley didn't register that so much as the gun that was aimed straight at his heart. He sent a quick glance over at his friends and then back over at the once again gun wielding lawyer.

"It's hard to not remember the wench that held a gun to your head for five hours."

"Wench," Lilah rolled her eyes. "That's the best you could come up with."

"What do you want?"

She circled in front of him, blocking his view of his friends. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Your little friends aren't going to be hurt. On the contrary, if they would just stop fighting us, we're taking them where they'll be safe."

Wesley arched an eyebrow. "And why is it not safe for them here?"

Lilah leaned closer to him. "That would be telling." She turned back over her shoulder to see that her men had finally stopped trying to attack and had sufficiently taken both teens out. She watched in satisfaction as they put the two bodies in the back of the limo. "I'm leaving you behind, lover, to deliver the message. Tell Angel, Holtz is back and he's gunning for him." She leveled the gun and shot Wesley in the shoulder. He expected blinding pain, but instead just felt numb.

"Bitch," he muttered before everything went dark.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," she stepped over his body and walked back to the limo.

* * *

On the outside nothing had changed between Cordelia and Angel since she found out about Darla. But after hearing Lorne confirm what she already fundamentally knew, Cordelia had inwardly changed her opinion of the whole situation. But of course she wasn't about to let the vampire off the hook that easy. He deserved to squirm and feel bad. How dare he not tell her about sleeping with Darla! She shifted in her seat and tried to look disinterested as Lorne talked to Darla and Angel. Suddenly, a sharp intense pain started in her head. She groaned quietly and pressed a hand against her forehead waiting for the images to start but nothing. She opened her eyes and found that Angel had come to her side. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, only pushing away from him slightly. As much as she wasn't ready to forgive him, she also wasn't ready to admit that she really missed him.

"What did you see?"

She looked him in the eye. "Nothing."

"You had a vision of nothing?"

"No, that's just the thing. I didn't have a vision. It felt like a vision but I didn't see anything." Angel frowned and turned over to Lorne, never once moving his arm from around her shoulders.

Cordelia moved a fraction of an inch closer so that she was leaning against her friend. She didn't understand how she could have a vision but see nothing. It was almost as if the powers were trying to tell her something that they couldn't show. But that had never happened before, so why now? And just what couldn't they show? Just as she was thinking this, an image floated through her mind. It was a wispy, almost like a memory, but she knew that none of her memories ever involved Wesley laying face down on a sidewalk.

"Wesley!"

Angel looked down at her. "What about Wesley?"

"He's in trouble, or he's going to be in trouble. But something is going to happen. We need to find him." Angel nodded grimly and they raced back into the main part of the club. Cordelia had a sinking feeling in her gut as she saw the table they had left the trio at was empty. Come to think of it, she didn't see either Spike or Xander when she saw Wesley. She shook off the thoughts as she heard Angel talking to the bartender who informed them that their friends had taken off about a half an hour ago. The British one seemed extremely exasperated. Angel rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs to try and catch their trail. Cordelia followed him.

It was because Angel was occupied with muttering death threats geared towards a certain two pains in his undead behind that he didn't notice the unconscious form lying a feet away from them. Cordelia, however, did and smacked Angel on the arm to get his attention. She kneeled down beside Wesley.

"Is he dead?" she asked, quietly.

"No, someone used a tranquilizer dart on him," Angel said, pulling it out. He tapped Wesley on the cheek. "Wes, wake up."

"Who did this to him? And where are Spike and Xander? Do you think they did this to him?"

"They're insane, but not that far gone." Angel shook his head. He sniffed the air, something that would never cease to amaze or disturb Cordelia. She arched an eyebrow as his eyes flickered yellow, a noticeable sign that he was trying to hold back going full on vampire mode. "Lilah."

"As in the lawyer that," she trailed off. "She was here?"

"She shot Wes." Angel growled again. "And I'm willing to bet she took Spike and Xander as well."

"Why? Why take them and not Wesley?"

"Holtz," came the weak reply from below. They both looked to see Wesley struggling to sit up. "Lilah said that she was taking them to be safe. That someone named Holtz was back and gunning for you."

Angel paled visibly and sat back on his heels. "Holtz?"

"Who is Holtz?"

Angel sat quietly mulling over his thoughts. Cordelia thought that maybe he had gone catatonic when finally he looked up at her. "Daniel Holtz. He was a vampire hunter, and he went after Dru. Darla was furious that someone had gotten that close. So she wanted to make him suffer. She wanted him to feel what it was like to have someone threaten your family." He left it at that. Cordelia was well versed on Angel's big bad Angelus' days as she had heard most of them from Doyle early in their relationship. Wesley had considered writing his thesis on the Scourge of Europe but had found their trail of blood and gore a little bit too much for even him, and had chosen to instead focus on the ancient demons known only as the Old Ones.

"So how is Holtz back? Did you guys turn him too?"

"No," Angel shook his head. "I don't know how he's back but it's not safe for you or Wes. Lilah was right. Wherever Spike and Xander are, they're safer than they are around me or Darla."

"So you're just going to leave them there with that woman in the pit of Hell?" Wesley asked incredulously.

"Wow, Wes, repressing a thing for this chick, huh?" Cordelia asked with a smirk. He rolled his eyes. "But he's right. We can't just leave them there."

"I didn't say that I was!" the exasperated vampire ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "Wesley, you and I will go out looking for them. Cordelia you stay here in case they manage to escape and come back."

"So what, you're just going to drive around LA at night hoping to spot some evil lawyers?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. "You've come up with dumber plans, not recently, but still pretty stupid."

"Any suggestions?" he asked, annoyed.

"Hello! Gunn! He lives in LA. He's fought the baddies here since he was a kid. I'm sure he could tell you where Wolfram and Hart would be hiding two annoying teenagers."

"You're a genius!" Angel kissed her on the cheek quickly before pulling out his cell phone. Once again he missed the look of happiness that flashed on her face. Wesley didn't and he grinned in her direction. Cordelia rolled her eyes and nudged him with her elbow. Oblivious to this, Angel started to dial the number when a thought occurred to him. "What's his number?"

"It's," Cordelia paused and frowned. She looked up at Wesley, who shrugged, and then finally back at Angel. "I have no idea."

* * *

Faith frowned at the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. She sincerely hoped that whatever her mother had to make her spend the vast majority of the day throwing up, she would keep to herself. The slayer sighed and turned her attention back to the book in front of her. Her eyes went blurry as she tried, and failed, to absorb anything on the Boxer Rebellion. Her brain just wouldn't cooperate with her and she had a test on Thursday. With a sigh, she looked up at her calendar and realized that Thursday was tomorrow. On second thought, if Jenny could just pass that on in Faith's direction. She started to get up and see if she could be of any assistance when her phone rang. With a puzzled look on her face she picked it up. 

"Angel?" why on earth was Angel calling her? On a phone?

"Hey, Faith. What's up? How's your weekend? Can I have Gunn's phone number?"

"Why would you need me for that? Just ask Spike or Xander?"

"Well if I could do that, do you think I'd be asking…? Hey!" there was a scuffle as the phone changed hands.

"Hey, it's Cordy. Look, Spike and Xander skipped out on us, and we need Gunn's number to give him a head's up."

"Sure," Faith reached over for her phone book and rattled off the number. "Are you sure everything's okay, Cordy?"

"Everything is great!"

The younger slayer frowned. She could tell something was up. But Angel was a big vampire. He could handle whatever it was. Couldn't he? He had Cordelia, Wesley and now Gunn to back him up. So of course, everything would be fine. "Should I be concerned?"

"What? Concerned, no. Everything is great. Alright, gotta go. Give my love to everyone back home."

"When are you guys going to be back?"

"Uh, hopefully soon! Bye!"

Faith pulled the phone back as she heard the connection end. A frown formed on her face. Her friends were definitely insane. She grimaced as once again the retching reached her ears. Not that her family was much better. She got up and headed into the bathroom. If something did happen, she wanted to be a sick as possible before they turned on her.

* * *

Xander groaned as consciousness started to come back to him. A sharp stinging pain in his chest reminded him of what had happened. They had been shot with apparently tranquilizer darts. He tried to stretch but found that his hands and feet were tied together. He shifted on the hard metal chair he had been forced into and glanced around the office. To his left, sat Spike in a similar position. He was still unconscious and that was a little worrisome. He was a hybrid. Shouldn't he have been up sooner? Or maybe his immune system was still out of whack from when the Initiative held him. All sorts of thoughts were flowing through his head, when suddenly Spike moaned and his head shot up. 

"Bloody hell," he glanced around the room they were in and then blearily looking over at Xander. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. Are you okay? You were out longer than me."

His face scrunched up in confusion. "I guess. I feel okay. Just a bit out of it."

"I wonder what was in those things." Xander took another brief look around the office. He was really worried about his friend. He wasn't looking to good. The only time that he had seen him look that bad before was when…. "Holy water?"

"Close," a new voice added behind them. Both boys tried, and failed, to turn around to see the source of the comment. "The darts were blessed. We usually use them to take out vampires. But you two left us with no choice."

"Sorry we didn't see a bunch of guys jumping out of a limo and trying to force us in as a pleasant situation," Xander quipped. "Speaking of which, if we're supposed to be so safe, why are we tied up."

"Like I'm stupid enough to let you two free and have access to a telephone. Because that's all I need, two pissed off slayers banging down the doors of Wolfram and Hart."

"I think that's the least of your worries," Xander said, cockily. Lilah arched an eyebrow. He nodded his head towards Spike.

"What's he going to do, throw up on me? Because that seems to be the only thing he's going to do right about now," the lawyer laughed and sat down behind her desk. Xander frowned in thought and then glanced over at Spike, who was looking suspiciously green around the gills. His friend looked up and met his gaze. He could almost read the silent message being thrown his way. Having an allergy to anything holy sucked.

"So why us? Huh? Why not Wes?"

Lilah sighed. "Nowhere in the files did it mention how annoying you two were."

"You have files on us?" Spike asked for the first time. The greenish tint starting to leave him as he was finally interested in something other than the extreme nausea in his stomach.

"Of course, we have files on all of your little Scooby gang. We picked you two, well because my current, I guess you could call him partner, feels you two are the most innocent out of this and has decided to spare you."

"Innocent? Who's your partner, Jesus?"

"No, but a deeply religious man all the same," they tried again to turn their heads towards the new voice. He saved them the struggle and walked towards Lilah's desk.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Daniel Holtz," he greeted as if that was to mean something to them. He could tell by the blank looks on their faces that the vampire had never mentioned him to them. That was odd. He always figured that the vampire wouldn't hesitate to brag about what he had done to him and his family. He mentioned something along this line to the two teenagers.

"Who the poof?" Spike snorted. "Yeah, he would have maybe a hundred years ago."

"But now he's strictly about censoring his stories," Xander added. "Ever since he ran into those gypsies."

"You mean ate that gypsy."

"I wonder if this is a story that the Dead Boy Jr. is going to get to hear."

"Ah, if not we'll tell him. I mean what else is an uncle to do?"

"What are they talking about?" Holtz turned to an increasingly flustered Lilah. They had managed to make it this far without Holtz knowing about Angel's soul. They weren't sure how this would effect his treatment of the vampire, as he was a religious man. "What are you two blabbering on about?"

Twin masks of confusion and innocence turned to him. "You mean you don't know about…."

"That's enough out of you two," Lilah said, standing up and leaning across the desk. "Knew I should have kept a gag in you two. You might be the normal ones in your little group but you're annoying."

"Normal?"

"Annoying?"

"Who said anything about me being bloody normal? I'll have you know that…" Spike trailed off as he caught the look that Xander giving him. _Save it for the opportune moment._ The hybrid nodded. "I'm the son of a watcher. That's something pretty important."

"Yes and your twin is one of the strongest witches in the Western World, your father was a powerful mage in his day, your stepmother is pretty good with the magics herself, your younger sister is a slayer and your youngest sister is an unclassified."

"Well you've just done all your research haven't you?" Spike asked with an unnerving smirk. Lilah didn't like the look on his face. That look like he knew something she didn't know. And in her line of work, it didn't do well when the hostages knew more than her. The pawns were supposed to know what they were told. Now she could feel the situation spinning out of her control. She realized that it was definitely out of her realm of control when she heard one of the two, she really couldn't tell which one it was at the moment, tell Holtz that the very same demon he was hunting down currently had a soul and was soon to be a father. Lilah sank into her seat bonelessly. It was over. It was so beyond over. She and Lindsey were going to be shot in the morning. And then she heard Holtz's reply and all was fixed in her world.

"Well this only slightly changes the plan."

"What do you mean? You mean you're still going to try to kill Angel?" Xander asked. "What the hell is wrong with you? He's not the same person he was back then. He has a soul now and perpetual guilt for everything he's ever done."

"And everything he hasn't done," Spike added, drolly. He looked Holtz in the eye. "Don't do this. Angel is good person now."

Holtz sighed heavily. "He has corrupted you two, but you are young. There is still hope for you. I will free the creature's soul and allow it to rest in peace." He then turned to a shell-shocked Lilah. "You didn't inform me about this."

"Well it doesn't look like its changing too much for you."

He reached a hand out and pulled her closer to him. "This changes everything." He let her go. "At first I couldn't understand why Angelus had surrounded himself with human children as a pack. But now that this soul business has been brought up, it's clear to me. He's very territorial when it comes to those he claims as family." His gaze landed on Spike, who squirmed only slightly. "Something about this one reminds me of Angelus. He'll come looking for them, both of them."

"Here? He's coming here?"

"Yes, and while he's here fighting his way into the building, I'll be out there killing Darla and whoever else gets in my way." He started to head towards the door when he suddenly pulled out another one of those tranquilizer guns. He fired a shot right into Spike, who slumped forward immediately.

"Hey!" Xander protested.

"What was that for?"

Holtz shook his head and walked back to Spike. "He's marked," Holtz pulled the unconscious teen's head back and revealed the two bite marks in his neck. "He runs with Angelus' pack, and bears the mark of a vampire."

"So what?" Xander spoke up, trying to distract them from the truth. "I've got marks of my own."

"Yes, but your scars will fade with time because you didn't become a vampire at any point in time. You never received blood, you were only bitten. This one's scar will linger as a testament to what he has become."

"But he's human," Lilah shook her head in confusion. "He walks around in the sunlight. He's in college, for heaven's sakes."

Holtz placed a finger on Spike's neck. "He also a pulse. He's a mystery this one. One that I trust will keep you occupied until Angelus gets here. And I trust that you will keep him entertained until I return?"

"Of course," Lilah smirked as Holtz wandered out the door on his mission. Xander sighed heavily and relaxed the best he could in the current situation. Well, he thought. We're certainly screwed now.

* * *

Cordelia thumbed through the pages of her Cosmo magazine trying in vain to ignore the vampire that was blatantly staring at her, not even trying to make any attempts to hide that she was. After a few minutes, though, the seer gave up and glared back at Darla. "Is there something I can help you with?" 

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, finally. Cordelia arched an eyebrow. "You should hate me for what I did. What I took from you. But you're helping me."

"I'm not helping you. I'm helping Angel. In case you missed it, but for some reason the Powers that Screw have decided that my life isn't screwed up enough but now I have to be Angel's eternal side piece."

"You're not a side piece," Darla snorted. "You're the only piece. He loves you."

"Yeah, enough to sleep with you," Cordelia rolled her eyes and returned back to the sex quiz she had been taking. Of course, her sexual experiences were a bit, well, limited to only person, so the quiz wasn't going quite so well. But it was enough to give her something other than Darla to focus on. However, it appeared that the blonde wasn't done. Cordelia huffed. She would never know what it was with Angel and having bossy little blondes in his life. He simply traded Darla for Buffy.

"He was evil then. Trust me, I see him now. I see how he looks at me. I can see the guilt. And he's not feeling bad about this," she gestured to her stomach, despite the fact that the girl had yet to look up at her. She sighed. "He feels bad about lying to you, betraying you. It's always about you."

Cordelia glanced up from the magazine to look at the pregnant vampire. "You sound almost jealous."

"I am. Even when he was Angelus, he never gave me half the devotion he shows for you. You love him as more than a friend. I'm a woman, we can tell these things. But what makes it worse for me, is that no matter how much of a miracle this baby is, he'll never love me as much as he loves you. I could give him five more children, not that I want to, but not one of them will be enough to make him love me like he loves you."

Darla sat back and folded her hands over her stomach. "Don't hold me against him. He's only doing what it's in his blood to do. I'm connected to him, just like I was connected to Dru, and like I'm connected to Spike. It's the web that binds us. He doesn't love me, or even like me really. He just has to protect his sire. It's the vampire in him."

Cordelia put the magazine to the side. "Does it really hurt you that he doesn't love you?"

The vampire looked up and met her gaze. "Deeply."

"Good," the seer smirked. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, this thing out of me," Darla griped, struggling to sit back up. She was surprised when Cordelia reached over and helped her into a more comfortable position. The girl started to sit down once again but Darla caught her arm. She saw a momentary flash of panic cross her face but she calmed down in an instant. Darla frowned. As if it wasn't enough that this cheerleader had the love of her childe, while she was stuck carrying his kid, she was also apparently sharing a soul with the little brat and neutered. She couldn't even feed because of the chip that the Initiative bastards had stuck in her head. Just when she thought she couldn't get any lower than being rescued by a bunch of teenagers, she had tried to take a bite out of one of the witches and had been rewarded with an agonizing pain centering in her brain. And not unlike the one happening to her at the moment. She moaned and clutched her stomach.

"Oh no," Cordelia's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "No, now is so not the time for this! Spike and Xander are still missing and that crazy vampire hunter guy is still on the loose."

"What crazy vampire hunter guy?"

The seer looked down. Darla lashed out a hand and held onto her arm tightly. Surprisingly the headache from the chip felt like nothing compared to her current labor pains. "What vampire hunter?"

"Holtz."

The little color Darla did have in her face faded as she heard that name. Holtz. It couldn't be. How could Holtz be here, now? It didn't take a fool to know that he was plotting revenge on her and Angelus, but would he spare the life of her child. It suddenly scared her that she didn't know if he would. They certainly hadn't. She wrapped her arms around her belly tighter as Cordelia moved over to the corner to call Angel. The vampire managed to put up a front that she didn't care but her eyes were locked on every move the girl made, every word that left her lips. Because deep down inside the thought that she was about to give birth to her child and put him in danger terrified her beyond belief. Because somewhere down the line, she had come to love her son and she didn't want to loose him to Holtz, which she knew she would.

"Angel," Cordelia glanced over at the vampire in concern. She snapped back to reality when she heard the fear in Angel's voice. "Yeah, we got a little problem." There was a loud explosion coming from the front of the club. The shock sent both her and Darla flying across the room. It took a minute for Cordelia to regain her composure. Darla sat up, and aside from the bleeding wound over her eye, and the fact that she was in labor, she appeared to be alright. The seer fumbled for her cell phone. "Scratch that, we got a big problem."

And I know after how long I return and dare to leave a cliff hanger. But honestly if I didn't break it there, you wouldn't have gotten a chapter until like June! So I figured, what's a little suspense between friends? And that's only going to get me so far, but um, here's some good news. I'm busily at work on the next chapter and I might actually have it up before the end of April! So yeah, go me…. Okay I'm going to go hide in my little bunker place now. Bye.

I should really get back into the habit of responding to reviews…. Of course it's been like three months since those reviews were posted so my answers are far from being current. So let me answer a few:

**Loosestring**: I'm putting you here first because I want everyone to follow your example. Yes, rushing me takes away from the quality of the writing. That's why it takes like four months for a chapter, because I'm trying to make it good! LOL. Yeah right. It's just because I forget, but I still thank you for sentiment although I did in fact disappear again.

**Karmawiccan**, yes, I'm alive. And as for the Anya/Wesley, it just kept coming out but I'm really going to try for Anya/Gunn coming up real soon. Um, I have a feeling the Darla situation is going to resolve rather soon, and I'm not really sure what happened to Adam or the rest of the Initiative. Maybe by the next posting, I'll figure it out. Oh yeah and thanks for the suggestion about Dru. I contemplated it once but now I've so got to find a way to make that work, it's too good to pass up. So refrain from going psycho, I promise the next update will be within a month, if not you can have my Spike blowup doll (as if I really had one of those!).

**Jenna**, hey I'm so sorry I haven't spoken to you in so long! My email situation has been terrible and college/RL is kicking my butt big time. Sorry about taking forever with this chapter, but I promise on my nonexistent Spike blowup doll that I will not take forever next chapter. I promise! LOL. Alright, enough apologies I'm just going to go write the next chapter. Bye!

**LittleDrusilla**: Yeah I'm back, again after yet another long break. I don't even think anyone is going to read this chapter, come to think about it. You guys probably think I'm dead. LOL. And I kinda was there. My break sucked, and then I came back and started working like three jobs. Luckily I think I quit like two of them so more fanfic time for me! And I hope Cordelia's reaction was angry enough for you. Sorry again about the long wait. I'll try harder for next time.

**Ms Trick:** Can I just say thank you for like being around since like the beginning? And hopefully, sticking around through all the long breaks in between chapters. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you think that the story is still good after this chapter. I have to admit I like this one a little better than last chapter, so at least I hope that's a good sign. Oh well, moving along. Glad you read/reviewed. Hope you enjoyed. Ciao.

To everyone else, don't think I don't appreciate your reviews. I do, of course I do. Its just 2:30 in the morning and I should have been sleeping a long time ago. But I just wanted to post, see how dedicated I am. Anything to cover my own butt, lol. Thanks you guys for sticking wtih the story throughout everything. Love ya'll lots. See you in another three months, I mean... three weeks? Ciao!


	36. A Los Angeles Lullaby

**Author's Note:** I know it's been a while for this chapter. But on the bright side I'm done with college forever! The down side is now I have to look for a job. Somehow that doesn't seem at all fair! But oh well, I had time to finally finish up this chapter and a lot of stuff happens so hopefully you will all enjoy and not hate me. Justtwoquick little notes for this chapter and then I'm going go away and actually start writing the next chapter. 1) Gunn's speech comes from Angel, Season 1, the episode is called 'Blind Date'. I couldn't work it in that I put the whole thing but the moment fit so I used it. Plus it was hilarious. And note #2, at some point in time certain characters are going to be talking via a telepathic bond. **"….." **means talking normally, while **'…...'** means talking telepathically/bond. Alright, that has been duly noted. I take my leave now. Ciao!

Chapter 36

Gunn tapped his fingers on the dashboard of Angel's car and he stared straight ahead at the offices of Wolfram and Hart. His roommates were being held hostage in there and that was the only reason that he could be persuaded to leave the sanctity of his home and his mother's cooking to mess around with the evil law firm. Not to mention the company he was being forced to keep at the moment. Wesley shifted in the driver's seat, almost as if he could sense Gunn's negative emotions and once again glanced at the clock.

"Are you sure you have a plan?"

"This is the last time I'm going to explain this, English. Yes, I have a plan. Yes, I'm sure it will work. And stop questioning me or else you're going to have to come up with your own damn plan."

"Well if you would just tell me what it is."

"Does it matter? I got some reinforcements, they're on their way and then we'll get those two idiots back safe and sound."

"I'm so reassured," Wesley muttered drolly. Gunn narrowed his eyes.

"Well excuse me if I'm keeping you from something. Obviously you have some big plans back in the 'Dale to take care of, right?"

Wesley smirked and glanced over at him. "If you want to know if Anya and I are an item, why don't you just come out and ask me?"

Silence was his only answer. Gunn flushed an interesting shade of red before shifting in his seat and daring to look over at the former watcher who was still smirking. "So are you?"

"Aside from a few moments of weakness, nothing is going on between me and Anya," Wesley admitted. Gunn let out a little sigh of relief before arching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean a few moments of weakness?"

"Well a gentleman never kisses and tells."

"You kissed her?"

Wesley couldn't help but laugh at the shocked outburst. Especially the slight crack in his voice that rendered the end of the statement a barely tolerable high pitched squeak. Gunn narrowed his eyes and slumped lower in his seat. "It's not funny."

"Oh but it is," Wesley shook his head, still overcome with laughter. Gunn sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest. After what seemed to be hours, Wesley finally calmed down long enough to be concerned about their seeming lack of action. He glanced at the clock. It had been close to a half an hour since Angel had gone back to Caritas. If he had run into trouble he would have called, right? His earlier feeling of mirth fell to the side as he started to worry for the people he had come to call friends in the past few months.

"Are you sure…."

"Ask me again, English and I'm out of here."

Wesley sighed and leaned back in the seat, quiet once more. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the approach of a large group of young men. He glanced around to see if it were possible they were headed somewhere else, but no they were straight towards the car. Wesley tensed itching for a fight when Gunn hopped out the side of the car and greeted the young men as though they were friends. With a start, he realized these people were Gunn's reinforcements. Although they didn't appear to be carrying any weapons. He arched an eyebrow.

"You got what I asked for?" Gunn's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Of course," one of the guys answered with a smirk. "Although I don't know what you're thinking messing with these guys."

"You know me. I like living on the edge."

Wesley cleared his throat drawing attention to himself. Gunn rolled his eyes. "This is Wesley. He's part of the group I run with in Sunnydale."

"He a vampire too?" another one asked.

"Nah, he's normal," Gunn replied. He cocked his head to the side. "At least I think he is."

"I assure you I'm not a vampire," Wesley spoke up for himself. "So now am I allowed to ask what the plan is?"

"Sure," Gunn beamed. The one who had spoken to him earlier turned around and pushed a bound and gagged figure to the front of the group. Wesley's jaw dropped as he recognized exactly what is they were dealing with.

"I get the feeling that I'm really not going to like this plan."

* * *

Spike sighed as he looked around the dark empty abyss he was standing in. It was devoid of light or life. The last thing he remembered was sitting beside Xander tied to a chair with the evil lawyer woman staring at him, and now he was here, wherever that was. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and paused when he found that it was shorter than he remembered. As his fingers started to thread through the hair anxiously, he glanced around and saw a mirror in the far corner of the room. 

"Bloody convenient that," he muttered, crossing over to it. The nervous teenager stooped down ready to observe the difference in his reflection, only he was met with nothing. There were no traces of his reflection in the mirror. His jaw dropped comically and had he been able to see himself he would have had to have laughed at the sight. But that right there was the problem. He was suddenly lacking a reflection. He was also lacking hair. "What the hell is going on?"

Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he had to fight the pit that was growing in his stomach. He closed his eyes concentrating on letting his semi-change occur. This involved letting his canines elongate, his eyes became a feral yellow, but all in all he still resembled a human with really bad teeth and crazy contacts more than an actual vampire. But that was before he entered, wherever it was that he had entered. Because now his whole face had changed. He pawed at the bumpy forehead and traced down his totally transformed face before shaking it off. This could not get any weirder.

"Spike."

Why do I always do that? He turned towards the sound of the voice. He wrapped his arms around himself, grateful at least for the presence of his familiar duster, as he watched the figure of a woman who lived only in his nightmares approach him. Drusilla looked exactly as she had the day she had been staked. Figures, he thought. I'm stuck in some dark, creepy endless abyss, why wouldn't my only companion for this be Drusilla? He sighed and crossed his arms tighter.

"Where are we?"

"We are here, we are there, we are in between," Dru replied, clapping her hands together. "Between the old and the new." She moved closer to him and he found himself frozen by her gaze once more. "We are together at last, my love. My Spike."

Spike smacked away the hand that was trying to caress his cheek. "I'm not your love, and I'm definitely not your Spike."

The insane vampire frowned once more. "No, you're not. Not anymore. My Spike is gone. He died. He made a choice. He died so William could live. William lived so you could."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I am Spike and I am William. We're the same person. So how could I have died so that I could live?"

"Not you," Dru spat. "The world was reborn. This is a new world, a different world and still the same. You still reek of her! She covers you always. You were never mine, but hers." Dru put a hand to her lips and started to sway to and fro. Spike was much too disconcerted by the idea of the world having been redone on account of something he did. Was it even possible? Could the world have been restarted because of him? And what could possibly cause something like that to happen. Before he could even begin to formulate a question, the vampire clapped her hands and gazed lovingly down at the doll in her arms.

"Ms. Edith tells me wonderful news," she giggled happily. "She's coming."

"Who is? Ms. Edith?" Spike rolled his eyes at the utter absurdity of that statement. Then again, it seemed rather absurd to be assuming that a doll was a good source of information. His life definitely was not like others.

"The glorious one is coming. She was thrown away but has found her way home. All she needs is that which was taken from her. She needs her key."

Spike shook his head. "What key? Who are you talking about now?"

"Your golden one keeps it but the glorious one seeks it. It shines and sparkles like thousands of stars."

"What exactly is it? And how does Buffy have it?"

Dru smiled now. "It is power. Ageless, limitless power but still powerless and limited. Made from you made from her. But it belongs to the gods and she wants it back."

He growled in frustration now. None of what she was saying made any sense to him, yet he got the feeling that it wasn't just nonsense. He felt it too. Something big was coming and it sounded like Dru knew exactly what it was. If only he could figure out what she was saying.

"Beware the man with two forms. One is innocence and the other is glory. Beware!"

His eyes widened as the darkness enveloped her sealing her away and leaving him alone again. "Great," Spike muttered. "You know you're desperate for company when you're sad to see the insane nonsense spitting vampire leave."

"So this is what a hybrid dreams about." Spike whirled around to face the sound of the voice but found that he was standing face to face with Xander. The scenery around them changed to a well lit field. His best friend arched an eyebrow as he looked around. "So this is what you've been doing with your free time. Somehow I imagined more naked Buffy."

"Stuff it, whelp," Spike muttered. He ran a hand through his hair and was pleased to find it back to its original length. He then looked again at Xander. "What are you doing here anyway? And did you happen to see Dru?"

"Dru? As in Drusilla, as in the vampire that damn near ruined your life?"

"As in the vampire that made what I am today," Spike corrected absently. He missed the look that passed over Xander's face. "Anyway, she was here and she was telling me all this gibberish, but I don't think it was gibberish. I think it all meant something but before I could figure it out she was gone."

"Well maybe that what's what you need to be," Xander pointed out. "Gone. Its time to wake up, Spike. I can't get us out of here alone. I need you to wake up."

"If it were that easy you think I'd still be sitting here?"

"Well I don't know. All I know is that you need to stop chasing Dru and wake up."

"But," Spike trailed off as Xander finally reached out and smacked him. His jaw dropped. "Did you just slap me?"

"Sorry, I kinda got caught up in the moment," Xander shrugged sheepishly. He started backing away recognizing the glint in his friend's eye. "Spike, come on, you know that didn't even hurt!"

"So not the point, Harris!" Spike growled. "You wait until I'm awake! You're so dead."

Xander gulped noticeably and was relieved when he faded from the scene. Spike watched him go with narrowed eyes until he himself felt the pull. As consciousness started to come back to him, he sat bolt right only to be reminded painfully of the restraints that held him back. "Ow," he muttered. He sat quietly processing what he had just experienced.

'You okay? I mean you're not going to like kill me or anything, right?'

"Why would I do that? It was just a dream, right?"

"What was just a dream?" Lilah asked, watching the young man warily.

Spike glared up at her. "I wasn't talking to you. This is a private conversation, if you don't mind."

"Oh I get it, you're faking crazy."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you think that talking to yourself is going to get me to let you go then you got another coming, junior. I don't scare easy."

Spike turned his confused gaze on Xander. His friend shrugged and then paused seemingly in thought. 'I don't think she can hear us. What? Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Your lips! They're not moving!'

'Yours aren't either! What the hell is going on?'

'We're talking telepathically? Since when could you do that?'

'Me? Why are we operating under the assumption that this is my doing?'

Spike grinned. 'It actually would explain a lot of things really. You always seemed to have this kinda sixth sense thing going on. I mean you knew I was there on Halloween. And besides I clearly don't have the power to reach people's minds outside of Buffy.'

Xander chewed on his lip again. 'So what does this mean? Am I some kinda freak or something?'

'Bah. You're no more a freak than you were yesterday. You're still my best mate, so deal with it, Harris.'

Xander nodded and smiled a little wider, secure in the knowledge that at least his best friend didn't think he was some kind of freak. Of course there was still the issue of how exactly he got this nifty new ability and outside of Spike who else could he use it on. He tried concentrating on Lilah. The lawyer twitched as if she felt something. She looked up to see her hostages sitting calmly staring back at her. She narrowed her eyes and glanced around the office suspiciously. 'Guess you're not the only person it works on.'

Spike smiled slightly and sat back in his seat the best he could. His thoughts turned back to his encounter with Drusilla. Was it all just some kind of insane dream that he created or were her warnings real? And what of this other life that he lived and apparently sacrificed so that everything would be different. He craned his neck to watch as Xander continued to freak out the lawyer but trying to enter her mind. A power like that couldn't have gone to a more worthy candidate, he thought with a smirk. Spike wondered if in the old world he and Xander had gotten along as well as they did now.

'Old world?'

He jumped at the sudden intrusion in his brain. He turned a cold glare on his best friend. 'Stay out of my head without permission! Sheesh, its bad enough I've got that bloody woman poking around my brain now I got to worry about you too!'

Xander laughed aloud, once again causing Lilah's head to snap up. She eyed the two boys warily. "You two have been awful quiet."

"Just doing some deep thinking," Xander said with a slight smile. Spike smirked.

"Oh really, well you're not the only one that's been doing some thinking. I've been thinking about what Holtz told me just before he left," Lilah rose from behind her desk to stand before her two hostages. "How is it possible that your scar hasn't faded yet? It's been almost three years now since you were bitten."

Spike sighed and looked down for a brief moment. "Fine, you want to know I'll tell you."

"Spike, what are you doing? You can't be serious. You're not really going to tell her are you?"

"No, I mean its Wolfram and Hart. They're going to find me out soon enough. I might as well come clean now before this gets out to everyone." Spike took another world weary sigh. "After Drusilla bit me. Something in me changed. I kind of got used to the feeling and sometimes," he paused and looked around. "Sometimes I let vampires bite me for fun."

There was a heavy silence that filled the room after that confession. "What?"

"It's just so hard being the weak, inferior boyfriend of a slayer. I mean my sisters are a slayer and a witch. My girlfriend is a slayer. And I'm me," Spike sighed dramatically. "The vampires make me feel good at least for a little bit."

'Oh my god.' Xander had to close his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill. He bit on his lip to refrain from laughing. Spike was giving the performance of a lifetime. Lilah blinked clearly surprised to hear this coming from the young hybrid. She blinked again and shook her head.

"Knew there wasn't anything special about you. Holtz is just paranoid," she muttered, going back to her seat. Before she reached it, the phone rang. "Yes. What do you mean a disturbance?" she turned to her desk and picked up a remote control. With a press of a button the security monitors to the left of her teen captives turned on giving them a clear view of the lobby and the special guest star. "Well if it isn't the little twerp that helped Angel."

"I somehow don't think that Gunn would appreciate being called a twerp," Xander muttered. Spike declined to make a response. His eyes were glued on the screen as he watched the slightly confused security agents approach the young demon hunter. A smile did form on his lips as he watched Gunn rant and rave in the middle of the lobby. One thing his roommate had going for him was his ability to make one hell of an entrance. Suddenly loud blaring alarms went off. Spike had to wince as his sensitive hearing was assaulted.

"Crap," Lilah mumbled, continuing to watch the scene. Wesley appeared behind Gunn along with several other men carrying a sack covered squirming object. They let the sack go and revealed a vampire. The vampire glanced around quickly before making a run for it. The rent-a-cops that masked as front desk security gave chase. Lilah slammed the remote down in frustration. She punched the intercom button. "They're just a decoy. Probably a cover for Angel. He's here to rescue his friends. Get all of security on alert. Search the entire building. I'll be there in a minute." She pushed away from the desk and glared at the two teenagers. "We will stop Angel. So you better kiss your rescue goodbye."

Both made attempts to look scared but finally settled for slightly amused. She huffed and stormed out of the office. The pair sat in silence for a moment. "She's gone."

"How do you know… right, vamp hearing, never mind? Let's go."

"Right then," Spike flexed his wrists, breaking the binds that had been holding him. He rubbed the sore appendages as he headed for the door.

"Ahem! Forgetting something?"

"Oh, right," he grinned sheepishly, setting Xander free and together they headed towards the front door.

* * *

"The evil white man does have a Mecca?" Wesley repeated sarcasm heavy and evident in his tone. Gunn shrugged, although the smile playing across his lips did little to relieve the frustration and annoyance that was coursing through Wesley at the moment. "What was the point of any of that? We didn't even rescue them." 

"They're not completely helpless you know," Gunn pointed out. "None of you give those two much credit. Trust me when I say that plan worked, English."

"Wait that was the whole plan? That right there. You going in there making a scene and then throwing a vampire into the building was your twisted idea of a plan?"

"Can you please stop whining? It's really giving me a headache."

"You think I'm bad, wait till you have to deal with two pissed off slayers, a couple of witches and Giles! I take no credit for this. This was all your plan, your horrible idea and I'm definitely not taking the blame for this."

"Taking the blame for what?"

Both Gunn and Wesley turned around to see Xander and Spike sitting in the backseat of the car. "When did you two get here?" Wesley blinked in surprise. They shrugged and exchanged greetings with their roommate.

"You can cater to the demon, to the dead man, but what about the black man?" Spike grinned. "That was bloody priceless!"

"I try," Gunn said, rubbing his hands on his chest. He turned back to Wesley. "So you were saying, English."

"Oh do shut up."

"Where's Angel and Cordy?"

Gunn and Wesley exchanged glances. As the former watcher started the drive back to the club, he filled two in on what had had happened while they were gone.

* * *

Angel looked around the wrecked club with a frown. Lorne was going to kill them, that is if he, along with Cordelia and Darla, weren't lying somewhere underneath all this rubble and destruction. He started towards the back room that he had left Cordelia and Darla in when suddenly he caught wind of scent that he had hadn't smelled in over a century. His blood ran cold as he turned to find himself before Daniel Holtz. The vampire hunter smiled at the surprised look on Angel's face. 

"Angelus, we meet again," he paused. "Or is it safe to call you, Angel, now? Those two humans you travel with informed me of your, curse."

"If you hurt one hair on their heads, Holtz," Angel trailed off feebly. He couldn't sense anyone besides himself, Holtz and the demon henchmen had along with him in the club. That must have meant that they had gotten out safely. Either that or they were dead. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and continued to face off with Holtz.

"I've waited two hundred years to get my revenge on you and your family, Angelus. Imagine my surprise, my shock, to find that you were cursed with a soul and had taken humans under your wing. The great and mighty Angelus actually playing nice with those he considered himself to be so above last we met."

"Things have changed, Holtz," Angel replied quietly. "I'm truly sorry for what we did to your family. Words will never be able to express the pain I feel when I look back on what I was. I was a monster and I robbed you of the thing you loved the most in this world, your family. But please, just let Spike and Xander go free. They have nothing to do with this. I'm the one you want. You can kill me but let my friends go free."

"That's very noble of you, Angelus," Holtz murmured. "I'm afraid however, that my vengeance doesn't exactly end with you. I want you to suffer. I want you to feel what I felt. I want you to know what its like to loose those you love the most in this world. I want you to know true pain." He turned to the demons behind him. "Don't kill him yet. I want him to watch his woman die."

"You leave Cordelia out of this," Angel responded automatically. He paused. Great smooth one, he thought. He was probably talking about Darla. "Great, just great!" he ducked as one of the lumbering demons took a swipe at him. Holtz started to walk away satisfied that his minions would follow his orders and Angel, Angelus, whatever name he was going by at the moment would be taken care of. Suddenly felt another person enter the room. The vampire hunter turned to see a young woman, practically still a child, standing beside the vampire wielding a rusted pipe she had clearly found outside.

"Get out of here, Cordelia," Angel ordered. The girl shook her head.

"Nothing doing, Angel. You need help and the big guns are currently occupied, so you're stuck with me."

"Cordy."

"Angel. Deal with it. You'd do the same for me. You've done more. The least I can do is stand here with a rusty pipe and hope to avoid death or lasting damage to my face."

The vampire sighed and moved closer to her. Holtz didn't miss the look that passed between the two as he stood protectively in front of her. "Stay close and be careful."

"You too," she smiled. With that the pair attacked.

Holtz turned away with understanding blossoming in his mind. This was the girl the vampire loved and she loved him in return. This made things very interesting to say the least. Not only was he friends with humans, he loved one very passionately so it would seem. He knew his minions would fail now that the young woman had been added to the mix. Angelus was nothing short of brutal when it came to protecting those he called his own, and he didn't think that this would change with the inclusion of a soul. No, his minions were as good as dead. Shrugging, he left them behind to their doom to factor in this latest twist.

* * *

Darla rubbed her stomach wearily. Two false labors in one hour were exhausting both mentally and physically for even a master vampire. She was sitting in the one comfortable looking chair that Lorne could find in their retched hiding space. The smell of death and fear permeated the former hotel seeping into her bones making her more nauseous and ill than she had already been. Ordinarily such a place should have made her excited, after she was a vampire. But sharing life with her son had given her something else to desire. She no longer craved death and destruction. She wanted life. A tear slipped down her face as she caressed her stomach. She wanted her baby to live. And she knew that once he was free from her, that desire would be gone and she wouldn't be able to remember the love she had for her son, her baby. 

She looked up at Lorne who was quietly pacing in front of her, radiating an aura of tension and worry. She swallowed, remembering what Wesley had told her. Lorne could read the auras of those that sang. With a shaky breath, she opened her mouth. Suddenly Lorne turned to her with red eyes wide open.

"Don't," he whispered. "Please don't sing."

Darla brushed aside her tears. "They say you can read the auras of those that sing."

"Honey, I don't need you to sing. You do and you might cause me to overload."

She swallowed. "Then can you tell me?"

Lorne sat down beside her. "What do you want to know?"

"He's dying." It was a statement more than a question but Lorne still felt compelled to answer her anyway.

The demon sighed. "Yes. He's dying. Whoever made this crazy thing happen clearly didn't think it through very well. Vampires weren't designed to give life. They were designed to take it. You're not designed to give birth to that child."

Darla choked out a sob. "Guess it really doesn't matter because if I did, I'd probably just kill him. That's what vampires do. We eat babies." She broke down crying at the end of the sentence. So that was it. Her child was damned. Soon he would die and take their soul along with him. She would never remember what it was like to love something so much without ever meeting it. Her sobs broke the heart of the demon sitting next to her. Lorne put an arm around her wondering idly when his life had become so odd that he was comforting a vampire who a year ago would have snapped his neck without so much as a thought.

Probably, he thought, the day Wesley and Angel had walked through the door to the club. Life ever since that moment hadn't been the same. Lorne glanced up just in time to see Angel and Cordelia running into the hotel. The empathic demon caught the look of hesitant confusion that crossed Angel's face as he and Cordelia entered the hotel lobby. Darla pushed away from him and sat up trying to compose herself in the face of their presence. But the damage was done.

"What happened?" Angel asked, concerned.

"Where's Holtz?" Darla countered. Her childe rolled his eyes.

"He left us with his lackeys," Cordelia replied. "Angel kicked their sorry asses but good and then we high tailed it back here. Lorne, I think it's safe for you to go back there. Someone should because the guys will go there looking for us."

Lorne nodded, eager to leave the tense atmosphere that the bizarre love triangle was creating, not to mention get a good look at the damage done to his club. He left without further word. Cordelia turned back to the two vampires who were staring at each other. With a faint bit of jealousy, she cleared her throat.

"I'm going to go, um, find a bathroom or something. I'll be back, yeah," she nodded and left the two to their moment.

Angel sat beside Darla in silence. He didn't know what to say for starters. "She's smarter than she looks, you know?" she spoke first shattering the silence between them.

"Yeah," he muttered in reply, not sure of whether that was an insult or a compliment for Cordelia.

"But not smart enough to see that you don't' give a rat's ass about me. You love her." Angel looked at her shocked. "Oh come on, Angelus. Who knows you the best? I made you, remember? I remember you when you were just Liam. You love that girl and she loves you back. Tell her."

He swallowed and nodded slowly. "Darla, what happened, when we came in, you were crying, and what happened?"

"He's dying, Angel."

"Who?"

"Our baby," she placed his hand gently over her stomach. "We don't give life, we take it away. He's dying and there is nothing we can do about it."

"We'll find a way, Darla. We always do, right?"

Darla bit her lip. She started to reply when Cordelia came rushing back into the room. "They're on to us. Holtz and about ten other guys are on their way here, and they're packing some serious heat." The two vampires looked at her in obvious confusion. The seer tapped her forehead impatiently. "Hello vision girl here. Let's move people!"

She quickly joined Angel in his attempt to help Darla to her feet. Together they managed to get moving at a somewhat decent speed. They made it as far as the alley when Darla's legs started to give out. Angel tried to hold onto her but the rain that had suddenly started prevented him from getting a good grasp on her. On her other side, Cordelia fell to the ground under the sudden weight. "Darla, we have to move now."

"I can't," the vampire sighed heavily. She turned to look the girl in the eye. "I'm a monster. I took away the man you love. Then again, you took away the man I love so I guess we're somewhat even." Cordelia gave her a tiny semblance of a smile. Though she would never forgive the monster that had taken Doyle from her, she couldn't help but feel pity and concern for the woman in front of her. She put a hand on Darla's shoulder just as the blonde started to cry.

"He's dying," she gasped out.

"You keep saying that," Angel tried once more to get her to her feet. "Darla we'll find a way. If we have to go back to Sunnydale and get everyone on it, so be it. But there is a way to save him."

"I've never loved anything as much as I love this baby, not in four hundred years," she told him firmly. "I would move heaven and hell for him. He's the best thing we've ever done. He's the only good thing I've ever done." She then turned back to Cordelia and tightened her hold on the seer's hand. "You tell him that every day for me, okay?"

Before either Angel or Cordelia could question the somewhat cryptic remark, Darla pulled out the stake she knew was hidden in Cordelia's pant leg and with one last silent vow of love for her child, plunged it into her chest. As the dust started to slowly settle, the shaken pair became aware of a crying sound. Angel looked down at the source of the sound and saw his son. Cordelia picked the baby up gently and wrapped her jacket around him.

Just then the door they had escaped through burst open and Holtz and about a dozen or so minions stood there. Angel put a protective arm around Cordelia and the baby. But it was all for nothing as just as suddenly as they had appeared, the demons started to collapse. Holtz looked around bewildered until a small metal dart made its presence known. The vampire hunter turned a shaky glance in the direction the dart had come from.

"Its not so nice shooting darts at people is it?" Spike crowed from where he sat in the driver's seat of Angel's car. Gunn, Wesley and Xander were also sporting the Wolfram and Hart issued weapons. "Bloody ponces."

"Yeah, what he said," Xander added as Holtz fell to the ground. Satisfied that the threat was effectively removed at least for the time being, the four young men joined the still shaken couple. Xander looked around, not noticing the small denim covered bundle in Cordelia's arms. "Where's Darla?"

Cordelia lowered her arms so that they could see the baby. "Gone," she whispered.

The new arrivals looked over at Angel who had yet to move away from Cordelia and the baby. He glanced down at his son, then at Holtz and finally at Spike. The hybrid nodded, understanding what Angel was feeling. He felt the loss of Darla as well, but probably nowhere as strongly as Angel was feeling it. He offered him a hand up. "Let's go home."

* * *

Cordelia stretched her achy back as she shifted in the seat once again. Beside her Wesley was doing the same thing. It had been close to an hour since Angel had followed a nurse down the hall to get his son checked out. Spike, Xander and Gunn had slipped off shortly afterwards promising that they wouldn't be too far away this time. They were true to their word as she caught glimpses of them every now and then. 

"What's taking them so long?" Cordelia asked, annoyed. "He's just a little bitty thing. There can't be that much to look at."

"Cordelia," Wesley drawled, not really putting much effort into a retort. He sat up in his seat and looked around. "It's been five minutes, have you seen…. Never mind." The very source of his question chose this moment to come rolling by. Literally. He barely arched an eyebrow as a wheelchair bound Gunn went careening by, followed a second later by a freaked out Xander and even later by a slightly hysterical Spike. The latter chose to stay behind while his best friend chased down their roommate. That would teach them not to play around with hospital equipment. At least until the next time they were in a hospital, Spike thought with a smile. He leaned against the wall beside Cordelia and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You lot heard anything yet?"

"No," Cordelia growled slightly. "And I'm starting to get a little testy."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Angel asked, with a slight smile as he walked up to them holding the baby. A smiling nurse trailed after him. Cordelia bounced over to them, cooing over the little boy in a sickening tone. Wesley and Spike both rolled their eyes before following suit.

"So have you picked out a name for your healthy little boy there, Mr. Angel?" the nurse asked, grinning over the trio's antics.

"Connor," Angel replied.

"Connor what?"

"Uh," the vampire seemed slightly panicked. It was all well and good for him to run around with just one name, but his son was human, as in go out in the daylight go to school and have a normal life human. He had to have a last name. "Well, I guess, uh, you see."

"Chase," Cordelia offered up quickly. "Connor Allen Chase."

Angel looked at her gratefully. "Well I'll just go print up that birth certificate and you can take your son home, Mr. Angel." He nodded in her direction and then turned back to Cordelia. Wes and Spike looked at each once more.

"So Connor what to see what your insane uncles are up to?" Spike asked, taking the baby gently from Angel. "We have to go now so your mommy and daddy can have one of their infamous broody soul mate moments. You should get used to it, pet. They do it all the time."

"You're one to talk," Wesley muttered as the pair disappeared down the hall. Once they were out of hearing range, Cordelia took Angel's hand in hers and held it tightly.

"How you holding up, Brood Boy?"

"Honestly," she nodded. "I'm really scared right now."

"Don't be."

"I can't do this, Cordy. Darla was right. I'm a vampire. We're meant to take life, not give it. I can't do this. I can't be a father."

Cordelia shook her head and moved closer to him. "You listen to me, Angel. Darla died to give that baby a chance. She loved him enough to die for him. And you're trying to tell me that you don't love him enough to live for him?"

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I can't do this alone."

"Well then it's a damn good thing you got me in your life, isn't it?" she wrapped her arms around him and felt relieved when he did the same. "I'm here for you, Angel. Always."

He nodded, taking in her warmth. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you. That I lied to you. I love you, Cordelia. I love you very much."

She gave him one of her winning smiles and leaned up to brush her lips against his. "And I love you. I'm always going to be by your side. No matter what. Now let's get back to your kid before those morons corrupt him." She started to pull away when Angel stopped her.

"Our kid," he corrected her gently. "Our son."

With an even wider smile, Cordelia rose up to kiss him lightly once again. "Our son," she whispered against his lips. "Because that is so what the Scoobies need, you know. Another baby."

* * *

Jenny paced to and fro in the confines of the bathroom, resembling a caged animal. Her Celeste watched her move around with wide dark eyes. Finally, the timer went off causing her mother to cease her endless motions. With a quick glance at her youngest, Jenny picked something off the bathroom counter. A slight tingle started at the base of her spine and worked its way up to her face in the form of a huge smile. Celeste clapped her hands together as if she had figured out what her mother was looking at. Jenny watched her reflection in the mirror for a second, rubbing her still flat stomach with an awed look. 

"Well honey, looks like you better get ready to be a big sister," she beamed down at Celeste. "Because you know, this is so what the Scoobies need. Another baby."

* * *

"Are you sure we can entrust this girl with such a sacred object?" a withering three eyed glare was the only response the monk received. He sighed realizing the futility of arguing his point any further. It wasn't a wise move to anger a three eyed psychic monk named Bob. If he believed that this slayer and her partner were worthy of such a task then he would debate this no further. Although, he did have his doubts. 

Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the outside. The monks exchanged glances and sped up their actions. They had to complete this ritual before it came for them. Bob's gaze flickered momentarily to the bolted door of the room they were in. Something, or someone, was trying to get in and he knew exactly what it was. "We must hurry."

They began chanting, trying desperately to ignore the pounding. The younger monk glanced over at the door which was starting to splinter. "Concentrate on the task at hand. Our lives are unimportant in the face of this threat!"

The younger nodded and resumed his chanting. A bright light formed between the pair and it filled the room. At the exact moment that the door finally gave way, the light soared up towards the ceiling and finally out of the room completely.

"It is done," Bob said quietly. He turned to face the creature they had so greatly feared with an expressionless mask in place.

"You know I have been looking for you guys everywhere. Now where the hell is my key?"

* * *

So what did you think? Let me know. I promise next time I'll answer reviews because hopefully it won't be another three months in between postings! Ciao for now. 


	37. Just Deal

**Author's Note:** Well it's just been forever and a day since I updated this story. I'm so sorry. The real world has been kicking my butt. Not to mention my little addiction to the Sims 2. That game is seriously mind numbingly evil. But I'm finally back and forced away from the game. My mother is thinking pf hiding it. I'm tempted to let her. So again I'm sorry for people who were waiting for this story. Hope people are still interested, because I've kind of got my mojo back, so to speak. Hope you like this chapter. Ciao for now.

Chapter 37

Angel was tired. That was the plain and simple truth. His sleeping schedule which by rule was completely devoid of vampire logic had become even more erratic with the addition of his bundle of joy. While he loved his son to death, he was really starting to hate the habit the baby had of crying at the most inopportune times. Like when he was trying to sleep, eat, talk or do anything that resulted in happiness for Angel. Most importantly he was tired of the baby interrupting moments between him and Cordelia.

It had been close to a week since Connor had joined the ranks of the Scooby gang as its newest member. The others had naturally embraced the infant readily. His transition into the role of a new father had been seamless thanks to Cordelia. But that was where things got murky. His relationship with Cordelia was now in some odd state of limbo and he wasn't sure where he stood with her. Anytime he attempted to talk about their relationship, Connor woke with his shrill cries for attention.

At the moment, the vampire was resting on the couch with a baby blanket draped over his chest. He heard the sounds of Cordelia calming the fussy infant from the nursery. After a few minutes, she joined him in the living room. She started to sit at the foot of the couch but he reached out and pulled her down so that she was lying on top of him. She stiffened at first but slowly relaxed into the embrace and rested her head on his chest. He draped an arm around her waist and sighed, completely relaxed.

"Connor sleeping?"

"For now," she muttered against the soft blanket. "How do Jenny and Giles make this look so easy? Even when Celeste was shrieking her brains out they managed to make it all look so effortless. And they have more kids!"

Angel chuckled. "Well, I guess we know what he inherited from his parents."

"Super human lungs!" Cordelia quipped. She leaned up to flash him a smile. The smile faded as she looked into his eyes and leaned in closer. Just as their lips were about to meet, the sounds of cries filled the small apartment. They both groaned. "Just as well," she said, sitting up. "I have my Psychology Final to study for. This new professor is even more of a hard ass than Walsh was. Almost makes me sorry that she got killed."

Angel nodded once again making a mental note to ground Connor until he was thirty for all the untimely interruptions. The former cheerleader brushed her lips against his forehead before picking up her bag and walking out the front door. Angel groaned and shuffled into his son's room. He was definitely going to have to have a few words with Giles on how to make this parenting thing work. He and Jenny had their family under control. Another piercing cry reached his ears.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he grumbled. "Kid sounds like his mother already."

* * *

Giles was tired. Who wouldn't be with all of his kids and Xander home under the same roof for the first time in three months? It was Christmas break and the dorms had emptied out as the students finished their finals. So naturally that brought his kids home and naturally they brought Xander with them to celebrate the holidays. He was thinking of just officially adopting the boy with as much time as he spent with his kids in his house. But then again, another kid was not what he needed at the moment. He had mentioned something along those lines to Jenny when Angel first brought Connor home which for some reason caused his wife to burst into tears and run away. Now a week later, he was still confused as to what had caused that little outburst and as she was no longer speaking to him, he was left in the dark.

He sighed as he heard the beginnings of yet another petty fight over clothing and shared living quarters break out upstairs. He rolled his eyes and started up there to break it up before powers got involved when he bumped into his wife. Jenny paused for a moment, gave him a dark glare and stomped away from him. Giles gaped at her retreating figure and huffed. As he made his way up the stairs to prevent his daughters from killing one another he saw Spike and Xander sitting on the couch smiling yet neither one was talking. They had been doing that ever since they had returned from LA and no one could figure out what it was about. He put it on his to-do list. Right after making things right with the wife and before buying Tara and Faith each a new wardrobe so they could at least stop fighting about clothing.

"That's my favorite shirt!"

"Well it was in my closet. And you technically don't live here so finders' keepers, losers Tara!"

"Why you little…."

There was a brief pause and then light exploded into the hallway. Giles hesitated entering the room. "No fair using magic!" Faith hissed before stomping out the room with a shirt fisted in her hand that looked like it would fit better on her teddy bear than on her body. Giles hoped that was the magic or else he was going to seriously have to consider that wardrobe shopping at a nunnery. "Dad, Tara's shrinking my clothes again."

"Your clothes?" Tara poked her head around the corner. "I beg to differ, little sister. That shirt was mine."

"Well if it was your favorite why did you leave it behind?" Faith snapped.

Giles threw his hands up preventing any snarky retorts from Tara. "Can I ask you girls a question?"

"Sure, dad."

"Do you know what's wrong with Jenny? She's been acting weird lately. I think I might have said something to upset her but she won't tell me what it was. I was hoping that she might have told one of you."

The girls shook their head. "Sorry, we've all been so busy with finals and last minute Christmas break work, haven't really had much time to girl talk," Tara replied, apologetically. "You should just buy her some flowers or something like that. She's probably just in a bad mood because we're all home for the first time. Just give her a few days."

"You know," Faith said suddenly. "She has been acting weird. I mean weirder than normal. Actually, she's kinda acting like she did when she was," the girl paused, shaking her head. "No, that can't be it."

"What can't be it?"

"She's acting funny like she was when she was pregnant with Celeste. But if she were pregnant again, you would know, right?"

Giles' eyes widened as he put the pieces together. She was acting very funny. She was unusually hormonal and come to think she was gaining weight as well. He wouldn't mention that to her for fear of loosing his life but it was a fact. And that explained why she had reacted so negatively to his comment about having more children. She was pregnant. They were going to have another child.

"Dad?" Tara's voice reached him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Dad, you alright there?"

"She's having another baby!" he broke into a smile. He looked up to the two girls to see their reactions, but both were standing there speechlessly staring at him. "What's wrong? Isn't that great, you're going to have another sibling."

Faith shuddered as did Tara. "No offense, dad, but you guys are kind of old to be having so many kids, aren't you?"

Giles' jaw dropped in mock horror. "I'll have you know that I'm not even forty yet. And Jenny is only thirty one. We're perfectly fit to have children."

"Yeah, but it's creepy!" Tara squealed. "And there's going to be another baby! Between Celeste, Connor and now this one, we might as well just start running a nursery service out the back of the Magic Shop!"

"Girls, I thought you would be happy."

"We are but, it's just, well," Faith fumbled. "Here's hoping it's another girl!"

"Amen."

Giles shook his head. He then left the girls to their tentative truce which he knew could only last so long. As his foot hit the bottom step, the fight was on again. This time the subject was the pair of boots that were currently on Tara's feet that should have been in Faith's closet. He shook his head and started off in search of his angry spouse. As he passed through the den he noticed his son and his friend whispering to each other. The older Giles paused and crossed his arms over his chest. Spike grinned at whatever it was that Xander was telling him before turning his smirk on to his father.

"It's about time you figured it out, Ripper. I was starting to loose faith in you."

Giles' jaw dropped slightly. "You mean to tell me all this time, you little… you knew? Wait, how did you figure it out before me?" his brow furrowed as another smile crossed Xander's lips. Those two were getting to be extremely creepy.

"I resent that, thank you very much. I'm no creepier than Angel and his demon spawn."

"I didn't say that out loud. I said that, but how…. You know what. Never mind. I'll worry about it later."

"Wise choice," they replied in unison. Giles arched an eyebrow and backed out the room slowly.

* * *

Buffy sighed in contentment as she stretched over her bed. She had missed her room after an entire semester of living in the dorms. It felt good to be home. Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight on the bed. Her eyes flew open as she glared at the intruder. Of course, the benefit of living at the dorms was being away from little sisters.

"Welcome home, loser," Dawn smirked from where she sat on her sister's chest. Buffy's eyes narrowed and the younger Summers sister barely had time to react as her sister's fingers made their way to her sides. She fell to the side as Buffy continued tickling her mercilessly. Buffy smiled in delight. It was moments like this that made her calling bearable.

Joyce stood in the doorway watching her two girls with a smile on her face. Whenever they were together, it seemed like nothing mattered. She knew that together they could face anything. A lump formed in her throat as she thought of the news she was about to share with them. She had been hoping that she could spare them their Christmas but she had to tell them now. It wasn't fair to keep them in the dark any longer. She cleared her throat gently causing them both to look up.

"Hey, mom," they sat up in unison, still pushing one another and getting little playful pokes in every now and then. Her two little girls. They were both teenagers now but they were still her little girls. "Mom? Is everything alright?"

Joyce walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I need to talk to you girls for a minute."

* * *

Willow repressed a sigh as she glanced out the window at all the brightly decorated houses on the block. This time of year always depressed her. After all it was very difficult being one of the few Jewish families in a small town around Christmas time. She was really starting to feel like Kyle from South Park. Only she hoped that she never had to run into talking Christmas poo. With her luck, it would probably be demonic and that's the last thing anyone wanted to deal with.

But on the bright side, her friends were more than willing to pull her into their Christmas celebrations. That is when they weren't freaking out about silly things like their parents having another baby. She turned her attention back to the phone which was currently pressed between her ear and shoulder. What had started off as a phone call to her girlfriend had rapidly become a conference call between her and all the teenaged residents of the house including Xander and some random moments from Celeste.

"Guys, I don't think a new baby is going to be that much of a problem," Willow cut into the mini argument that had started up. Silence reigned for a split second before they all started speaking at once. Willow rolled her eyes. She knew what she was going to get Tara for Christmas. A separate phone line. Just as she was about to break into the argument again, the doorbell rang. A quick glance at the clock told her it was too late for a casual visitor and she was on the phone with most of the people who be stopping by this late anyway.

Concerned she walked to the foot of the stairs just in time to see her mother very grumpily answering the door. She heard somehow over the ruckus her mother greeting someone with a half hearted greeting. She stepped away in order to reveal the visitor. Buffy stood at the door and gave a sad little wave to Willow.

"Tara, Faith, whoever I'm talking to now, I have to go. Call you later."

She hung up without waiting for a reply and headed towards her obviously distraught best friend. "Buffy?" the slayer looked at her with red rimmed eyes. Her mother, for once, understood. She merely sent the girls to Willow's room with instructions that she would be up later with a snack.

"That's alright, Mrs. Rosenberg," Buffy sniffed out. "If you don't mind. I'd like to borrow Will for the night. I promise we're going straight back to my house. My mother is expecting us."

Willow watched the look on her mother's face sure that she was going to say no, but the desperation that clung to her best friend must have been so visible that her mother sensed it as well. "Alright. But be careful. Call me when you get there."

"Sure thing," Willow nodded. She grabbed her bag and shoes and followed her friend into the night. "Buffy, you want to tell me what's going on?"

The blonde wiped her face and laughed sadly. "Can't get anything past you, huh?"

"Well, we have been best friends since you moved here," Willow smiled in return. She put an arm around her friend. "Buffy, what's going on?"

"It's my mother. She's sick, Will. Really sick."

Willow stopped in her tracks staring in wonder at her friend. "What do you mean, sick?"

"All those trips she's been taking, they've been to the hospital. They've been running all these tests," the slayer spat out as they continue to walk to her house. "Apparently on this last one, they found something. They want to operate. Because they found a growth."

"A growth?" Willow repeated, feeling her flesh crawl at the word. "When is this supposed to happen?"

"Its not going to happen," Buffy replied confidently. Her friend stared at her in confusion.

"Buffy, what are you talking about?" any reply her friend may have given was lost as they opened the door to find Dawn standing there with her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Where did you go? Mom tells us that she's sick and you bail on her like that?"

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping. But she's worried about you. She figured you went to Spike." Dawn's eyes landed on Willow. After sparing the witch a quick smile mixed with more than a little confusion, she turned back to her older sister. "You're really selfish, you know that?"

"Not now, Dawnie," Buffy ordered, stomping past her sister. "Willow and I have something to discuss." With that said, the slayer dragged her best friend up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door behind her and sank to the floor with Willow.

"Now can you tell me what's this all about? And Dawn's right, why didn't you go to Spike?"

"Because Spike can't help me with what I need. I need a witch."

Willow arched an eyebrow and started shaking her head. "Buffy, I can't heal your mom. I don't have that kind of power. I don't even think that kind of power exists."

"I'm not asking for that. I just want to know who's doing this to her."

"Buffy, people get sick. It happens sometimes."

"Not to me, not to my family. Usually it's someone trying to get to me. Remember that time that demon wanted to destroy us and kidnapped Dawn to get to me? Demons use my family all the time. And what better way to distract the slayer than through her family? I bet you that's the reason why Jenny is so sick too!"

Willow smiled at that last part, remembering in vivid detail her conversation with the Giles brood a mere twenty minutes ago. "Well that's not exactly a demon's fault. Unless you count Giles as a demon."

Buffy's brow furrowed in confusion. "What does Giles have to do with Jenny being sick? It's not like... oh."

"Yeah, oh. Don't worry, I just found a little while ago. I called Tara to ask her what she wanted to do tomorrow and was subjected to that little land mine," she rolled her eyes. "You'd think they don't love each the way they were overreacting."

For a second, Buffy looked distracted enough by the happier news to forget about her problems. But it was a brief moment as she thought of her own mother. With a sad shake of her head, the older slayer looked to her best friend once more. "Alright, so that might not be the case with Jenny. But there is something going on here, Will. I can feel it. Remember when Spike and Tara's uncle came to graduation. They said something big was coming. And I think this might be it. I can feel the change. Can't you?"

Willow sighed. She did feel that something major had occurred and it was centered on their group. But she wasn't sure if it was what Buffy had in mind. She swallowed. "There is something we can do. If there is a supernatural cause behind this then there is a way to detect it. Basically there is a trance you can undergo and you can see the magic around a person. If anyone or anything is putting the magical whammy on your mom, we'll be able to see it."

"Thank you," Buffy smiled gratefully pulling her into a quick hug. "When can we do it?"

"In the morning, I'll run to the Magic Box and pick up the supplies. Then I'll come back here and do the spell."

"Let me do it," Buffy said. "I need to know who's hurting my mom."

Willow hesitated. "I don't know, Buffy. An unveiling spell requires a certain level of magical know how and skill. I don't know if you're ready for such a spell."

"I'll get ready. This is my mom, we're talking about here. Just be here with me, when I do it?"

Willow nodded. "What about Spike?"

"Not right now. Besides the last thing in the world he needs is me dragging down his big brother vibe."

The witch nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. She was about to comment on this when the door to the room opened again. Dawn poked her head into the room. "You're going to magic?"

"Get out!" Buffy flung a pillow at the girl.

"I'm telling mom!"

"Do what you want and get out, you little brat!" she turned to Willow. "Be grateful you're an only child. Little sisters, can't live with them and your mom, and thegovernmentwon't let you live without them."

* * *

The next day, Willow was true to her word, she went and retrieved the supplies with only minimal hassle from a certain formerly demonic cashier and returned to Buffy's house. As she set up, Buffy watched her fretfully. The witch was almost afraid to ask her what was wrong. But she had the feeling that Buffy knew she wouldn't find anything. As much as she wished the slayer would, she doubted it as well. Nevertheless she set up the items necessary for an unveiling spell. Once they were ready, the two girls sat opposite from one another on the floor of her room.

"Now just close your eyes, and concentrate," Willow spoke calmly. Buffy did as she was told and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and concentrating. She focused on nothing other than the smell of the incense burning. Soon she felt herself drifting away. Then she became hyper aware of everything in the room. She could feel Willow's heartbeat and the energy of her magic. She could hear her mother in the kitchen below them. She could hear Dawn moving around in her room next door. Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Willow. The witch glowed brightly in the room.

"Buffy?"

The slayer blinked as she looked around the room. Her room seemed different and yet the same. It was the same familiar comfort zone it always was. But everything seemed sharper and darker all the same. She stood up slowly well aware of Willow's eyes trained on her every move. "Buffy, did it work?"

"I think it did," the slayer responded slowly looking down at her hands. Like she expected, she could see the power radiating from them. It almost seemed like it was a living entity. She headed towards the door barely listening to Willow's excited questions behind her. She walked into the hallway taking in the differences there. She heard her mother's voice calling her and swallowed knowing there was no way to avoid this.

She walked into the empty living room. "Buffy?" her mother's voice echoed in her ears. Buffy turned her head towards the older woman. Her mother was dressed as if she were headed somewhere. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she was fumbling through her purse searching for her car keys as she approached her oldest daughter. But there was nothing surrounding her. Nothing that could explain her mother's sickness. Not even a faint aura or glow.

"Nothing," she whispered aloud, drawing her mother's full attention.

"You say something, honey? Buffy, are you feeling alright?"

The slayer smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, but I should be asking you that question. You're going out today?"

"I have some errands to run. I'll be back before it gets dark. Watch after your sister for me."

"Of course," Buffy replied with another forced smile. Once Joyce was gone, the smile vanished and Buffy turned to the empty room feeling defeated. Her mother was sick and there was nothing that could be blamed for it. Her mother, her rock and stability was sick. How could she cope without her? How would she and Dawn survive if something happened to her? She picked up a family picture of the three of them at some amusement park taken when she was barely fifteen. It had been just after the move to Sunnydale and her mother had found out her secret. She traced her mother's picture softly before glancing over at her younger self and little sister. But something odd was happening.

The image of Dawn was flickering in and out of the picture. She put the picture down shakily and moved to find another photo of the family. She found a picture of the two of them when they were both much younger. Again, Dawn's image was fading in and out. "Something isn't right. How could this…" she whispered to herself. Now confused and still seeking more answers, she headed straight for her sister's room. She barged in without knocking and found the usual clutter belonging to a fourteen year old. There were pictures of all the latest pop sensations and the obligatory teen angst message posters. But suddenly they weren't there. The room itself was fading in and out.

The decorated room changed before her eyes to a room filled with obsolete furniture and boxes from the move. "Hey! Who said you come in my room without knocking?" Dawn's voice snapped her attention away. She glanced at her sister to see that she was flickering just like her picture and fading in and out with her room. A sick realization hit the slayer as she watched her sister and the false room fading in and out of existence.

"You're not my sister," she mumbled, looking around the room again and then back at Dawn. It was then that she took a good look at the thing pretending to be her sister. It radiated power stronger than either herself or Willow. It was almost pure light. And then just as suddenly as she had seen it, the light receded and her sister was standing before her once more.

"As if I would choose to be related to you," Dawn ground out, more than a little hurt. But Buffy didn't care. This thing in front of her was not her sister. It was something to pretending to be Dawn. It was probably the thing responsible for their mother's sickness. Reacting with anger, she grabbed her "sister" by the arm and shoved her against the door. "Buffy, let go, you're hurting me!"

"Who are you?"

"What are you talking about, freak! Let me go, or I'll tell mom."

Buffy seethed with rage at the mention of her mother. "Leave my mother alone." She would have caused more damage to this thing but suddenly she was pulled off of her false sister by a highly alarmed Willow.

"Buffy, have you completely lost your mind?" Willow admonished. Once again, the light from Dawn brightened. It dwarfed the aura of the witch causing Buffy to blink and once again things were normal. The witch was comforting a shaken, angry Dawn.

"Will, watch her. Make sure she doesn't leave this house or come anywhere near my mom. She's not my sister. I don't know what she is, but that's not Dawn." Willow looked at her warily. Dawn, on the other hand, glared daggers at the blonde.

"You have lost it! I knew all those bottles of bleach would finally drive you over the edge! I'm so telling mom when she gets home."

"Stay away from my mother!" Buffy lunged for the creature masquerading as her sister once more. This time she succeeded in pushing her against the wall hard. Willow again jumped in between the two sisters. Dawn stood up unsteadily with fury blazing in her blue eyes. At that moment, the blue stood out to her, reminding her vividly of Spike, before the green glow began to take over once again.

"Get out!" she shrieked. "Get out! Just get out!" Buffy spun on her heels determined to get to the Magic Box to figure out what was going on. Willow followed her down the stairs.

"Buffy, what's going on? Why were you attacking Dawn? What did you see?"

The slayer explained her findings briefly and continued towards the door. "You hold down the fort. If she does anything suspicious call me. Now that I'm on to her, she's probably going to be desperate. Keep my mom away from her if she should get back before me."

Willow chewed on her lip and then nodded. She knew she could protect herself if need be. But could she be enough to save Mrs. Summers from whatever it was that had possessed her youngest daughter? Before she could even ask this question of the slayer, she was gone.

* * *

Buffy raced through the streets of Sunnydale with one destination in mind. She was going to get to the bottom of this and she needed Giles' help for it. That would mean dealing with the hurt feelings of her boyfriend who would undoubtedly feel betrayed that he was not her first phone call. But at the moment, she was only concerned about the welfare of her family. She had to figure out what this thing in Dawn's body was and how it got there. Then she had to discover how to kill it and get her sister back and make her mother healthy again. Energized by having a tangible reason behind her mother's sickness, Buffy continued to run to the shop.

Suddenly she heard screams in the distance. She paused and looked between what she knew to be the source of the screaming and the path that would lead her to the Magic Box. More screams shattered the early evening and she sighed as she headed towards the source of the pain. She reached an old factory that had been closed down many years ago. Breaking the padlock, Buffy entered the property cautiously. It was then that she heard the labored breathing. Using her senses and more than a little of Spike's heightened abilities, she tracked down the sound. She found a monk that had clearly seen his better days.

"Just hang on, I'm going to get you some help," she soothed as she kneeled down beside him.

"It," he gasped out. "It's too late for me. Take this and save him. Save him from… the... the beast."

He reached into his robes shakily and produced a glowing orb. Buffy shook her head wondering if this was an after effect of the spell but the glow still remained. She took the treasure from him carefully and placed it in her pocket. She started to ask him more when she saw that his eyes glaze over. A pang of regret coursed through her momentarily before she remembered his words. If she couldn't save him then she would at least save his friend if she could.

She crept stealthily along the side of the building until she reached a window. Deciding surprise was probably the best move in a fight against something called the beast, she chose the window as her way in. as she moved down the hall she could hear voices. Tapping further into the bond, she tuned into the conversation and let that guide her.

"You know you're a demon, which means you'll last longer than the other one did. Humans break so easily. But you will last for awhile. Which of course doesn't help me any. All I want to know is where is my freaking key? Why won't you just tell me?"

"You," the voice of her captive trailed off in a broken whisper. "You will never find it now. It is being protected by a force stronger than even me."

Buffy finally reached the room and had to pause at the sight. It seemed a bit backwards, but then again this was the Hellmouth. Anything was possible here. Even the sight of a young woman wearing a very loud red dress, pacing back and forth in front of a very large obviously demonic person with blue skin and three eyes. With an inward gasp, she recognized this as the monk that had helped both Wesley and Spike. She didn't understand what this woman wanted with him, but she knew owed to him to at least try to help him. Although from the looks of it, he didn't have much fight left in him.

"Why are you protecting it? Just tell me where it is and I'll make it easier on you, Bobby boy."

"Bite me," he smirked around the weak retort. Buffy smiled faintly. She could definitely see why he had been such an influence on her boyfriend. Just as the woman was about to hit him again, Buffy decided to make her presence known.

"Um, can I kindly ask you to step away from the monk?"

The beast stopped and put her hands on her red clad hips. Her curly hair bouncing as she cocked her head to the side to regard the slayer. "Who the hell are you?"

"The slayer."

"The slayer?" she repeated with an amused look on her face. "And you think you can take me on?"

"Sure, just because you dress a bit tackier than all the others doesn't change the fact that you're a demon," Buffy quipped stepping closer. "And I kill your kind."

"Mighty big words for such a tiny little girl," the beast retorted before punching the girl in the face. Buffy felt herself flying back and slamming into a wall.

She pushed herself to feet painfully and shook her head. "Okay, that was weird. So you're stronger than your average demon. Doesn't change the fact that you're going down."

The woman sighed and turned back to her hostage. "Hold on a minute. I'm going to finish off this annoying twit and then we'll get back to where my key is."

"Riveting conversation, I'm sure," Buffy retorted drawing her attention back to the fight at hand. She moved into to attack the demon with a kick to the stomach only to have the woman laugh at her once the kick had landed.

"Was that the best you had?" she giggled. "My turn." Buffy tensed waiting for the attack that never came. She cracked an eye open to see the demon holding her hands over her head. "No! Not now. No!" she collapsed to her knees. "Not now when I was so close." Buffy was tempted to stick around to try to defeat her enemy in a moment of weakness but she had a hostage to consider. And so reluctantly she freed the tall demon monk and hurried with him out of the warehouse.

They only made it so far when his body started to collapse. "Just hang on a little while longer. I'll get you to Spike's house and Giles can help patch you up again."

Bob shook his head sadly. "I'm not going to get better, and there is much you need to know," he said weakly. Buffy frowned but helped him into a sitting position glad for the relatively empty streets that night. "Buffy, you must know about your destiny."

"How did you know who I was?"

"I know a lot about you," Bob smiled wanly. "But you must know that it is your destiny as the Chosen One to protect the key."

"What is the deal with this key anyway?"

"It is the key to opening different dimensions. Glory wants to use it to go home but you can't allow that to happen. If you do the very existence of all humanity could be erased. You must protect it."

"Where is it? What does it look like? How will I know?"

Bob took her hand in his and Buffy knew that what he was going to tell her at that moment would change everything for her. And yet she continued to listen. She could sense the urgency in his voice and knew it was important to be as informed on the situation as possible. She would probably be the only one left to relay the information to the rest of the Scoobies. She shook the thoughts off as Bob finally seemed to gain the strength to talk.

"You're already in possession of the key."

Buffy looked at him blankly. "You'd think that I would know if I was holding onto a big old mystical dimension opening key thingy."

"We disguised the key. We put it in a form most precious to you," he said. She could tell he was getting weaker. "We gave it to you in the form of a sister."

Buffy's blood ran cold. "What are you talking about? Dawn? Are you saying that this key is Dawn? Is that what's in her now? Because she was glowing weird tonight."

"No, dear slayer. The key is not in her. She is the key. The sister you know and love is not real. Her identity as Dawn Summers is merely a cover for what she truly is. She is not your sister. She is the key. And the beast wants it, wants her."

"But how could that," Buffy trailed off brokenly. "She is my little sister. I remember when she was born. I remember her first step. When Mom and Dad broke up and we moved to Sunnydale. I remember all of that. How can she not be real?"

"We gave you those memories, Buffy. She was born of you but she is not your flesh. But she is still an innocent. She doesn't know who she was, what she could be. You need to protect her. It is why we sent her to you as a sister. We needed you to protect her with all your heart. With all your love." Bob took another deep shuddering breath and Buffy knew the end was here. "Protect her, Slayer. Trust in yourself and in your friends. But more importantly trust in him. You three are connected by more than just love. Trust in him."

Buffy squeezed the hand in hers tightly and smiled through her tears. "I will. Thank you." He nodded slowly and closed his three eyes. He was gone.

* * *

It was late the next day when Buffy had finally returned home. She had gone straight to Spike to tell him what had happened with Bob. She knew that she owed him more than that but she needed to process just what the monk had told her before she could even begin to share that information. Together with Xander, Angel and Wesley, she and Spike had managed to take care of both Bob and the monk who had died outside the warehouse. And then they had all returned home, promising to meet up the next day to discuss what Buffy had learned. And so it was with a weary body, and conflicted heart, that Buffy made her way to her house.

She found her mother and sister sitting on the couch together. Willow was in the armchair beside the couch sipping on Joyce's famous hot cocoa. All eyes turned to the door when the slayer walked through it. Dawn sat up and stormed upstairs upon looking at her sister.

"What was that about?" Joyce asked, worriedly. Buffy put a hand on her shoulders easing her back in her seat. "Buffy, what's wrong with your sister?"

If you only knew, mom, she thought to herself. But instead she plastered on a smile and shook her head. "I made a really big mistake last night and said some really mean things to her. I'm going to go make it up to her."

"Please do," Joyce said, getting up. "I'm going to start dinner. Willow, are you staying?"

"Sure, Mrs. Summers," the witch nodded. She waited until the woman was out of hearing range before turning to Buffy. "So what happened last night? Tara called me and told me that you found that monk demon guy dead?"

"It's a long story and I'm going to go through it all tomorrow. But for right now I've got some apologizing to do. I'll be back," she bounded up the stairs and headed straight to Dawn's room. She paused outside the door and knocked gently.

"If its Buffy, go away!"

"I can't do that, Dawnie. I really need to talk to you."

There was a slight pause and finally she heard shuffling feet. The door opened to reveal a miniature replica of her own face but with icy blue eyes that were clearly reflecting the hurt and betrayal the girl was feeling. Now that the spell was over she could see clearly her little sister's thin, almost frail form. She had no idea of what power she possessed as Bob had told her already. She was just a fourteen year old girl who believed she had a wacko for a sister.

"I'm waiting," Dawn's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Buffy said, plainly. "That spell went straight to my head. Will was right. I'm so not ready to do magic."

The girl peered at her through a curtain of brown hair. "So all those things you said last night," she started and then trailed off.

"I didn't mean a word of them," Buffy replied honestly. "You're my little sister and I love you so much, Dawnie. I'm such a jerk. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Dawn gave her a tiny smile and let her sister in the room. They sat on the bed together in a comfortable silence. "You know I always had this theory growing up that mom adopted you from a family of howler monkeys but felt too bad to tell you. She thought she might hurt your feelings."

"Nice that you don't have that compunction, huh?"

"Honesty is always the best policy," Dawn shrugged. She leaned on her sister's shoulder and Buffy wrapped an arm around her, hugging her tightly. She didn't care if Dawn were real or imagined. Her heart told her that this girl was her sister. Her memories told her the same. There was no way she was going to let anyone or anything hurt her.

* * *

Well that was that. Hope you like. I promise (really promise this time) that the next chapter will not be like six months from now. With any luck it will be very soon, like within the next few weeks. With luck. But I promise defintely by Christmas. Definetely. Oh great now I've jinxed myself. Oh well! 


	38. Enough

**Enough**

It was a Christmas tainted with misery. Joyce's illness and the newest threat to the Hellmouth hung over the Scoobies weighing them down heavily. Not to mention the death of Bob and the truth about Dawn's identity. It was enough to make even the most well adjusted person feel a little off center. And no one had ever accused William Giles of being well adjusted.

He felt as though the whole world was crashing down around him once more and this time there would be no retreats to help get his head clear. This time he was left alone to drown. He couldn't lay his worries on his friends as they were all dealing with the same things. Not to mention at the moment he wasn't exactly sure where he stood with Buffy. The slayer barely made time to see him and never seem to reach out to him through their connection. He was starting to wonder if it even still worked for all the use it got.

He sighed as the depressing thoughts continued to haunt him. He leaned his head back against the tree he was sitting in and watched the moon. It was something he found himself doing a lot lately. He could come here to this specific tree and think. No one would think to look for him here, as most of the Scoobies avoided going anywhere near Doyle's grave. Not out of lack of respect but rather the pain that was attached to his death.

"First soldier down," Spike whispered as he looked down at the grave. Despite knowing that their friend was looking over them all, it still hurt every day to know he was no longer with them. Spike felt the familiar tears spring to his eyes as he thought of the Irish seer. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching his hiding spot. He moved closer into the shadows of the tree and brushed away his tears hastily.

He started to plan an escape when he caught the familiar scent, followed closely by another scent he knew all to well. "Princess?" he turned his head to see the former cheerleader turned seer kneeled in front of Doyle's grave with her head bowed. He could smell the tears and saw her thin frame shuddering. His brow furrowed as he jumped down from the tree and made his way over to her.

"Doyle?" Cordelia looked hopefully. When she saw it was Spike, she deflated slightly. He knew better than to be insulted. Instead, he merely offered her a small smile. "Hey, Spike. What are you doing out here?"

"Same thing you are," he replied, sitting beside her. "Minus the crying bit, though."

"Too tough to cry?"

"Too tired."

"I'm sorry about Bob," she whispered. He nodded his head slowly. "Doyle told me a little about him. He sounded like a really nice guy. Kinda wish I got to meet him, since he helped out my favorite blue eyed boys."

"He was great," Spike smiled wanly. He swallowed thickly and looked at the tombstone in front of them. It was then that something caught his attention. He reached forward and picked up the small pill bottle. His smile grew a little wider as he held it up for Cordelia to see. "These are still here?"

"Who is really going to take Motrin they find in a cemetery?" they both exchanged amused glances. And then just as suddenly as it had come upon them, the playful atmosphere changed and her façade crumbled. "I miss him."

"I know."

"I'm bad."

"Why?"

"Because I love someone else. I was supposed to love Doyle forever, but now I'm in love with someone new."

Spike glanced at her face. "It's not wrong, Princess. Doyle wouldn't want you to be alone. He loved you, probably still does wherever he is. But he wouldn't want you be alone in pain." He paused. "Beside, Peaches isn't such a bad guy for a vampire."

Cordelia's head snapped up. He could read the confusion in her eyes and couldn't help but laugh. "What? You're surprised that I know? Well I'm not the only one. Everyone knows. It's the way you two look at each other. Its how Buffy and I … used to be."

"Used to?"

"We're not exactly as close as we were," he sighed. "I think the rift started somewhere around her meetings with Riley and has been growing ever since then. Now it feels like there is a continent between us."

"So you don't love her anymore?"

"What? No! I love her with my whole heart."

"Then let that be enough," the seer said, taking his hand in hers. "The only person better at pushing people away in times of crisis than you is Buffy. Just be there for her, Spike. Don't let her push you aside. Be there for her everyday."

Spike nodded and smiled. "How can you be this smart about my love life but so dumb about your own?"

Cordelia smacked him on the arm but laughed. "It's all just very complicated."

"Princess, if its one thing I've learned from Doyle and Bob, it's that life is short and unexpected. Living on the Hellmouth definitely doesn't help things. We could be killed at any moment."

Both tensed and looked around the empty cemetery awaiting an attack. Satisfied that they were alone, Spike continued. "The poof loves you. I can see it in him every time he sees you or says your name. So don't worry about the consequences or the future. Just be together while you can."

The seer nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Spike."

"You're welcome, 'Delia," he put an arm around her shoulders. She relaxed completely in his embrace and sighed. "What now?"

"This is the most romantic moment I've had in a long time," she glanced up at him and smirked. "And it's with my best friend's boyfriend sitting in front of the grave of my former boyfriend. I'm so trash talk show material."

"I'm right there with you, Delia," he said smiling. "I'm right there with you."

"I know. You always are," she smiled again and they sat in silence. Each just taking in the comforting presence of the other.

**B-U-F-F-Y**

"You let him get away!"

"And you failed to take my advice that the boy was special. He was marked, you incompetent twit. You seemed to think that made him normal?"

Lilah narrowed her eyes as she stared the man down. "How the hell was I supposed to know that he was a hybrid? He's the only one of his kind. There have been no other documented cases about this. Not to mention he's the grandson of the head of the Watcher's Council. Even we can't crack their filing system."

Holtz looked like he was preparing to say more when Lindsey cleared his throat. The pair instantly clammed up and turned to the thus far silent observer. The man was sitting in the chair closer to the window with his back facing his companions. "Are we done here, yet? Because as much as I would love to hear you call Lilah a twit again, we've got bigger things to deal with. Something is happening in Sunnydale."

"It's a hellmouth, Lindsey. When isn't something happening?" Lilah asked, brushing a hand through her hair impatiently. Lindsey finally turned around, smiling, and rested his elbows on the desk.

"There's a new player in town. And she's not exactly hitting for any team, much less ours."

"So, the slayers and their merry band of freaks will handle it like they always do. What's different this time?"

"This time," Lindsey paused, searching the heavy tome that had been opened on the desk throughout Lilah and Holtz's argument. He found what he was looking for and pushed the book towards his partner. "This time we're dealing with a Hell God. Glorificus, to be exact. Word is she's looking for her key and apparently one of the slayers has it."

"A key?"

"Yes, a key."

"What kind of key?"

"Oh the kind of key that opens up dimensions and basically destroys the fabric of time, space and so on so forth."

Lilah rolled her eyes. "Great, so yet another apocalypse that we missed out. Holland's going to shoot us for sure. What good is this going to do us?"

"Don't be so rash," Holtz said sitting up suddenly. "I think we may be able to make this work to our advantage. Do you still want Angel for your team or have you finally seen the only true way to deal with Angelus is with a stake through his heart?"

The two lawyers exchanged glances before looking back to the vampire hunter. "We want him dead."

"Then I believe we may be able to use this Glorificus' arrival in Sunnydale as a suitable distraction to achieve our goal."

Lilah glanced over at Lindsey with a smirk on her face. "Maybe this guy will come in handy after all."

**B-U-F-F-Y**

"So someone want to explain to me how Spike managed to get out of inventory duty?" Faith griped. As she expected silence met her very important and valid complaint. Rolling her eyes, the younger slayer stood up and tried to sense her sister in the shop. Finally, she gave up and settled for finding her the old fashioned way.

"Up here," Tara called out before the girl had even opened her mouth. Faith grinned and climbed up to the loft. She found Tara sitting with her legs folded up and a heavy tome resting on her legs. A quick glance told her that it was one of the texts that Giles had put up there specifically so that none of his magic happy charges would be tempted. Apparently he didn't put them up far enough. "Don't worry so much."

"Stop doing that," Faith chided, settling on the floor opposite her sister. "It's bad enough that my boyfriend can now apparently read minds, I don't need you starting in too."

"I'm not reading your mind. You're just predictable," Tara looked up with a smile. "And I think Xander has always been able to read people, not just their thoughts but their emotions. I think all the time he's spent with us has just helped him develop his abilities."

"Well it's still annoying. Anyway, care to explain to me how your darling twin managed to get out of tonight's fun filled actives?"

The smile faded as Tara sighed. "He's been so moody for the past few days. I don't think anyone really wanted to ask him to do anything tonight."

Faith frowned. "You don't think he's slipping into that weird 'I'm so out of here' funk again, do you? Because he just got back. I don't want to lose him again."

Tara bit the bottom of her lip and reached for Faith's hand. "I really don't know and that scares the hell out of me. I don't think he's going to leave. I just think he's out of whack because of the whole Bob thing not to mention Buffy's mom. I hope it's just that because I don't want to lose him either."

Just then the door to Giles' office opened and both girls scrambled to get down from the loft. He stopped short when he saw Faith fall in a heap on the floor next to him. "You had an excellent dismount, my dear. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to take points off for the landing. Not to mention you're grounded. I told you not to go up there."

"But Tara went up there first!"

"Sell out!"

"Don't worry, Tara is just as grounded as you are," Giles smiled in her direction. However, the smile was short lived.

"What's wrong?"

Giles took his glasses off and rubbed them slightly. "Oh, it's bad. It's really bad. What's going on?"

"I just got off the phone with your grandfather. He and the Council have been researching the Glory situation. It would seem that we're not dealing with a demon at all. We're dealing with something much worse."

Faith swallowed suddenly nervous. "What could be worse than a demon?"

"A hell god. Glory is really Glorificus. One of the three gods that ruled a hell dimension. Glory was insane and power hungry so the other two banded together and had her banished from their dimension. She wants to use this key to open the dimensions and get home."

Tara took a deep breath. "But the key is Dawn. So how is that going to work?"

"There is a ritual she would need to perform in order to harness Dawn's power. She needs to be in a certain location at a specific time and say the words. And then she would have to cut Dawn and let her blood run free. The dimensions will open and life as we know it could very well cease to exist as we have no control over what could come into our world."

"This is bad. But is there a way to stop it if the ritual were to start?"

"The only way to stop the damage to the dimensional barrier would be to stop the key. To drain her of her blood. To kill her."

Tara sighed, and slumped down into a chair. Faith plopped down beside her. "And things just got a whole lot crappier."

**B-U-F-F-Y**

Buffy ran her fingers through Dawn's long hair absently. Her sister's head rested on her lap and she had lost track of just how long they had been sitting together in the hospital waiting room. It had been well over two hours since her mother had gone into surgery. When she was wheeled away the doctor had promised that someone would be out to talk to her but so far there was no one.

"Buffy?"

She glanced down at Dawn to see the blue orbs watching her tearfully. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Mom's going to be okay, right?"

The slayer tensed. "I don't know, Dawnie. I hope so because I don't know…. I just don't."

"I know," Dawn sat up and put her arms around her sister. "We'll be okay, right?"

"Of course," Buffy promised. "No matter what, you'll always have me, Dawn. I promise you. You're my sister and I will always love you. Alright?"

"Okay," Dawn whispered. She put her head on Buffy's shoulder briefly before flashing a wide smile. "Since you love me so much, you mind sparing me five bucks so I can get something from the gift shop for mom?"

Buffy feigned a look of horror all the while slipping her hand into her purse to do just that. "You know, you could at least be nice and put my name on that as well seeing as how I'm paying for it."

"I could do that, couldn't I?" Dawn grinned before skipping away. Buffy watched her go with a slight smile. Her sister was happy. She was happy because she trusted Buffy completely. If she said that things would be alright, then things would be alright. The amount of trust her sister placed in her was staggering but comforting at the same time. She only wished that there was someone to tell her that things would be alright. But it was that person who she was currently waiting for information about. Suddenly, she felt very alone in the crowded waiting room and she drew her legs up to her chest.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into an hour and there was still no word on Joyce. She was eternally grateful to Jenny for showing up and taking Dawn home with her. Even though it meant she had to go it alone, she was grateful that Dawn didn't have to suffer through anymore waiting. Because as Willow had so succinctly put it, it was the waiting that killed. The blonde slayer sighed once again and continued to stare at the clock on the wall. She was so occupied that she failed to notice the young man sitting next to her until he spoke to her. She jumped slightly, shocked by his nearness.

"Sorry about that. I was just wondering what was so interesting about the clock over there," he grinned. "I'm Ben."

He offered her a hand. She shook it hesitantly. "Buffy, Buffy Summers."

"Great. I was sent here to look for a Ms. Summers. Really glad I picked the right girl and well that she was you," he added quickly. Buffy found herself blushing before she realized that he was wearing a uniform. "I'm also an intern here. I'm one of the doctors working on your mother's case."

"My mom? How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"Honestly, we performed the procedure and she does have a tumor. We've removed what we can but I'm afraid that it might have spread. We're going to start chemotherapy immediately. She is going to be on the treatment for the next two weeks and then we're going to operate again and see if that's gotten rid of all of it."

"When does she start?"

"She agreed to be checked in today."

Buffy fought back the fear and worry. "These treatments won't hurt her will they?"

"They'll make her weak. She'll be sick after them but your mother seems like a very strong woman. I have no doubt that she will make a stunning recovery. Don't worry you got me looking out for her. I'll take extra care for her. Wouldn't want to worry such a pretty daughter."

Buffy definitely was blushing by that point. A small smile graced her red face and Ben grinned back. "Thank you, Ben. This really means a lot to me and my sister and my mother. And just thank you for coming out here to talk to me because no one would. And I'm so scared." Tears began to spill down her face.

Ben reached over and brushed them away with the pad of his thumb. She looked up at him with wide eyes. She was completely unaware of how intimate they looked at the moment. That is until she felt a pang in her heart. It felt like her heart was broken. She knew it wasn't coming from but if it wasn't her then…. She pulled away from Ben and turned to face her boyfriend. Spike's face was blank as he stared at the pair.

"Spike, you're here."

"Yeah," his tone matched his emotionless face. "Mom told me you called her to pick up Dawn. I figured maybe you wanted someone to talk to or sit with you. Guess you didn't."

"No," she reached out for him before he could turn to walk away. "Ben, this is my boyfriend, Will. This is Ben. He's one of the doctors that are working with my mom."

Spike reached out a hand and shook the intern's hand, even forcing a smile onto his face. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Ben smiled in return. "Well I guess I'll leave you two to talk. I'll send someone in when you can see your mom."

"Thank you, Ben," Buffy said, never more desperate for someone to be out of her presence than she was at the moment. Thankfully he seemed to catch on and was gone within the minute. Finally, Buffy turned back to Spike who was standing behind her with that annoyingly blank expression. Even his eyes which were usually so expressive were devoid of anything. It was wrong. It wasn't him. And she was the reason behind that. "Say something."

"How's your mom?"

"Not that."

He quirked up an eyebrow. "It's why you're here, right? You're waiting for your mother. So is it so far out to believe that I might actually be concerned about her?"

"You're mad."

"No, Buffy, I'm not. I'm really not."

"Then what?"

He sighed. "I'm tired. I don't know how else to explain it." He sat down in one of chairs and ran a hand through his hair. "All we seem to do lately is go up and down and I'm just so tired."

"I know," she whispered, sitting down beside him. She lowered her gaze until it was resting on the puke green carpet. "Please don't quit on me." He didn't say anything. She felt the tears spring to her eyes. "Spike, I know I screw up with us, a lot. I push you away and make a lot of mistakes, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I need you. I need you so much right now. But not just because of my mom but also because I don't know who I am without you."

He remained silent and just as she was about to succumb to the tears that had been building steadily, she found her puke green view replaced by a pair of blue eyes. A gentle hand lifted her chin and he smiled at her. "Buffy," he paused. His smile grew wider until he finally leaned forward resting his forehead against hers. "I'm tired of the up and down but damn if it's not worth it. I would never leave you. The thought never even occurred to me. I love you. And you love me. That's enough for now."

"Why are you so perfect?"

"Well we all have our crosses to bear in life," he pulled away from her. "That's mine."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "I'm sorry I've been pushing you away. I just… don't know how to deal right now."

"Buffy, I'm the last person in the world that can judge you for feeling overwhelmed. Remember I'm the guy that needed three months at a demonic monastery to get his head straightened out. So I can forgive you for being a bit distant for a couple of days."

She held onto his hand and lifted it to her lips. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," he kissed her softly. "We're going to get through this. I'll be here with you for it all, love. With your mom, with Dawn and all this mess with Glory. I'll be here until the day I die."

"I know," she moved into his arms and let the comfort of being with him wash over her. Things were still bad. Her mother was still sick, her sister was still not real and Glory was still a very real threat but when he was with her, she could breathe. She didn't feel like she was drowning because he was there to hold her up and for now that was enough. That was more than enough for now.

**B-U-F-F-Y**

Dawn drummed her fingers on the table impatiently. There was something she was missing. There had to be. The others might have thought she didn't notice but she saw the way they all looked at her. Something had changed and it had to do with this Glory person. But anything she had typed into the search engine had turned out to be useless. There was nothing about any demons named Glory. Sighing she sat back at the desk and crossed her hands over her stomach.

"Just listen to reason, will you?"

She arched an eyebrow at the sound of the voices coming through the vent. She scooted across the floor of Spike's bedroom and pressed an ear against the vent. "No, Rupert that isn't reason, that's just madness. You want me to leave you!"

"Not leave me, just take Celeste and get out of town for awhile. Jenny, you're pregnant. It's too dangerous for you to be here. If I thought that I could send the kids with you, I would."

"You think that I'm really going to get on a plane and leave my family here with some crazed hell god on the loose?"

Dawn raised the other eyebrow. "Hell god?" she whispered. That was definitely a lot worse than an ordinary demon.

"Look she isn't after you or the kids. She's mainly focused on getting the Key. And I'm not suggesting that we abandon Buffy. I'm just saying that maybe you should just take a little vacation. Glory will follow wherever Buffy goes as long as the Key is in her possession and human. And you know Spike won't leave her, not when Dawn's life is at risk, so it will be useless trying to get him to do anything other than staying."

"True. And you know full well that I'm the same way. I know I'm not his mother but I still love him like one!"

The girl pulled away at this point. The conversation was getting personal not to mention she was trying to puzzle over this newest piece of information. What would she possibly have to do with this Glory person? She stood up and dropped down in front of her laptop once again. This time she typed in the keywords Glory and hell god. This time the search gave her far more responses.

The thing about most of the supernatural websites out there was that people were convinced they were the work of con artists and lunatics. That couldn't be further from the truth. Well, yes, there were a lot of fake sites out there and sites run by the certifiably crazy. But it was the crazy ones that were more in tune with their surroundings. The crazies were the ones that were better able to see the supernatural. Because they were so out of touch with reality, they were able to see things outside the scope of human understanding.

Which was why Dawn wasn't surprised to find a detailed article on the goddess known as Glorificus. And her key. Dawn's eyes widened first in surprise, then horror as she put together everything she knew. The weird looks she had been getting, the over protectiveness, the hyper alertness, just everything… it was because she was this key thing. She was the reason that Glory was attacking.

"Oh my god."

**B-U-F-F-Y**

"A library?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she glared up at the former Watcher. He seemed to be stuck on some kind of annoying loop and she was very tempted to kick him and see if that would get him to knock it off. Just as she was about to give into the idea, Angel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We get it, Wes. It's weird. But that was the vision," he said, calmly. Her eyes flickered to him and she sighed. "If Cordy says it was just about a girl in a library, then it was about a girl in a library."

Wesley frowned, sitting down at the table. "Was it a demonic library?"

The seer blinked incredulously in his direction. "A demonic library? No! It was the LA public library. I told you. There was nothing weird going on. It was just a girl, working. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes, kind of mousy looking. Hey, she's definitely your dream girl, Wes." She grinned as he narrowed his eyes. "All jokes aside, there was nothing about her that seemed important."

"The Powers are getting extremely annoying," Angel muttered. "First they wouldn't help with your visions, then this whole thing with Connor and Darla and now this. Why send you a vision of a girl in a library?"

"Maybe we're supposed to find her?"

"But why L.A.?"

A knock on the door halted any further conversation. Angel quickly deposited Connor in Cordelia's arms and padded across the floor to the front door. He pulled the door open clearly surprised to find a green skinned demon standing on his doorstep.

"Lorne? What are you doing here?" Angel asked, motioning for him to walk in. The demon nodded gratefully.

His red eyes lit up as he spotted Connor. "So this is the little tyke. I didn't get a chance to see him before you all skedaddled out of town, you know after you blew up my club."

The vampire winced. "Yeah, sorry about that. But seriously, Lorne, what's up?"

"I have a little problem and I kind of need your help."

"Anything," Angel promised sincerely. "After everything you've done for us, for me. I owe you everything."

Lorne nodded once more and sat down. "Well you see, it's like this. I have a tiny bit of a family problem that could use your assistance back in L.A."

The three Scoobies exchanged glances. Maybe that vision wasn't quite as random as they had been led to believe.

"My key is human," Glory pouted as she mumbled to herself. She sat in the school playground thinking for once not surrounded by her ever present and ever annoying minions. In the weeks since she had tortured and killed those monks, she had been in a bad mood. Those stupid monks had made her key human and more than likely had given it to one of the two slayers that guarded Sunnydale to protect. Probably the mouthy blonde one too.

**B-U-F-F-Y**

She pushed herself on the swing still deep in thought. The key was human and in the possession of the slayer. That much was a given. Chances are they would have given the key a form that would be important to her. Someone that the slayer would keep close to her. The hell goddess thought about who the slayer kept close to her at all times. A wicked smile crossed her lips as she thought of the bleached blonde that was practically attached to her hip. If he was her key, then this was going to be a lot more fun than she thought. Even if he wasn't the key, he was close to both slayers and they would both be devastated if something was to happen to him. Oh and something was indeed about to happen to him.

She pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. "Not now, lame brain. I'm in such a great mood, not even you're goody two shoes harping is going to kill my buzz." Her smile grew wider as the host of her conscious finally quieted his feeble struggles. Her eyes lit up as a young man passed her by. He grinned in her direction and winked. She returned the wink. "Not exactly the brainy type but he'll do for a snack."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back. I'm going to be aiming for monthly updates at the very least with this. I've got the end pretty much mapped out. Yes, this story has an ending and yes I actually intend on ending it within this year, lol. Thanks to everyone who has stuck through this story. And thanks to those that emailed me and showed me that people really are still interested in this story. It means a lot. Chapter 39 should be up by the end of this month, the latest early February. Hope you enjoyed this chapter... actually I hope people are still reading period. Happy New Year everyone! 


	39. The More Things Change

**Author's Notes:** I'm back. Surprise, surprise. I'm not going to make any promises about updating. I'll be updating the last few chapters of this story when I can. I'm so grateful to those of you who have kept on me about updating and keeping the story going. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the closing arc of the story (because yes, I'm finally coming to an end).

**The More Things Change... The Worse They Get...**

* * *

Everything was going to change. She knew it even before her brother had knocked on the door to her dorm earlier that night. The fact that he had knocked and not just barged in like he normally did was enough to put her on edge, but she could tell just by looking at him that he felt it too. That night everything was going to change. Things had been too good. Albeit Buffy's mom being sick and the whole thing with Connor and Darla was a mess but still a lot better than the usual things they were up against. But no, that was all going to change. And it was going to happen tonight.

"I hate this."

Tara rolled her head in Spike's direction. "I know." They both sighed. "What good is feeling something happening if you can't change it?"

"We've got to be the worst bloody psychics on the planet."

"No, that would be Ms. Cleo," Tara pointed out with a slight laugh. The comment failed to draw even a smile from her too tense brother. "Will, we're not perfect. And we're hardly trained psychics. We just get these feelings. Most of the time it just feels like indigestion. And with the cafeteria cooking, I can't be sure if that's not really the problem."

She felt him nodding his head. "Tara, you know that I love you, right?"

The warning bells that had gone off before were banging rather loudly in her head now. It sounded like a full on orchestra going on in there. She sat up slightly and looked down at her twin. "What's going on?"

Spike also sat up but declined to look at her. He instead continued to stare up at the moon. Tara bit her lip as she watched him. With his pale features and bright eyes, Spike looked like he was carved from the moon itself. She supposed that was why he found so much comfort from it. She twisted around on the blanket they had spread out on the hill, so that she was sitting beside him.

"Will? What's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

He smiled wanly and finally turned to face her. "I just get the feeling that its time."

"What's time? Time for what?"

"That everything we know and love is going to change and that this time there isn't anything we can do to change it. Something is going to happen, Tara. And it starts tonight." He paused, shaking his head slightly. "I don't think we get a happy ending."

She swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat. "Will, we face a lot of things every day and we always win. What's different this time?"

He sighed softly. "It just is."

Before Tara could decide on just what she was supposed to say to that, a shadow fell over them. The twins looked up in unison to see a woman wearing a short red dress with wild curls of flame red hair towering above them. Spike rose to his feet with a calm he didn't know he possessed and glanced at his sister.

"I really hate being right."

* * *

Something wasn't right. He had the feeling all day but now as his roommate's phone continued to ring without being answered, he knew it as a fact. Dread had long since taken residence in one Xander Harris and was about to spiral into full blown panic if Spike didn't answer his damn phone. But he had been trying for the past two hours and still nothing. It had been five hours since his friend had walked out the room claiming that he needed space. He knew that he was going to Tara, because whenever he said he wanted space, or needed to be alone, it was code for I need my twin. 

"Still not answering?" a muffled voice from his left startled him out of his thoughts. Xander turned his head to see Gunn watching him though his head was still halfway buried in the comfort of his pillow. "You tried Giles?"

"If there is nothing wrong, I don't want to start getting everyone all worked up."

"But you know something is wrong," Gunn pointed out calmly. "I've been around you and Spike long enough to know that when you think is something is wrong with Spike then there is something wrong. And besides, so you wake them and nothing is wrong, no harm, no foul. But if there is something wrong maybe we can stop it."

The brunette sighed heavily before dialing his girlfriend's cell number. There was something to be said about messing with a man named Ripper at twelve o'clock at night. Faith picked up on the second ring already letting him know that his feeling of dread wasn't completely irrational.

"They're not with you?" her voice trembled slightly. "Dad and I will be there in a half an hour. You call if they come back."

"Will do. We'll be in Buffy's room."

"Good, meet you there."

Xander hung up the phone and started to tell Gunn to throw some clothes on when he saw that his roommate had already done so. When he caught Xander staring, he offered up a smirk and shrugged. "Like I said, I've been around you all long enough to know that if you start thinking some major league stuff is going down, then it's going down."

He nodded in Gunn's direction and took only a few minutes to get dressed himself. As they made their way to the slayer's room, he tried telling himself that he was just being paranoid. That all the years he had spent as Spike's best friend had just left him with a natural feeling of dread. After all Spike was the one who could go to the grocery store and find some way to get in trouble. And that's all it was. He got kidnapped by a group of middle aged housewives who wanted to have their way with him. That was all it was. Nothing serious. So then why would that pit in his stomach just not go away?

Apparently though, the feeling did not extend down the hallway as Buffy answered the door looking more than a little put out that her beauty sleep was being interrupted. The slayer rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced at the clock. "Please tell me you have a good reason for waking me up at three in the morning when I have a nine o'clock class."

"Do you know where Spike is?"

Buffy stopped her muffled grumbling mid sentence and locked eyes with Xander. "What do you mean do I know where he is? Isn't he in your room?"

"Well if he was would we be asking?" Gunn asked, sarcastically. It was a good thing that Xander had spent the better years of his life around the supernaturally quick as he was pretty sure that was all that was keeping Gunn from getting his ass handed to him by an increasingly more annoyed, and worried, Buffy. He barely managed get a loose grasp of her waist swinging her to a different side of the room.

"Look as much as I would love to see you throw down on Gunn, we have bigger problems," Xander said, running a hand through his hair, nervously. The pit that had formed in his stomach was now feeling similar to a black hole. Something was wrong. He knew it and with a certainty he was unsure of he also knew that tonight would change everything for them all. He really had been hanging out with Spike too long. "Has Cordelia had any visions lately?"

Buffy chewed on her lip, stepping inside the room to let the two boys in. Xander was not so consumed by worry yet that he didn't notice Gunn tripping over Buffy's very deliberately placed foot. His roommate threw him a shocked look to which Xander shrugged as a reply. Buffy grinned before getting back to Xander's question.

"She had one vision. Actually it's the same vision, several times over."

"What is it?"

"A girl in a library."

Xander and Gunn exchanged looks. "Was it a demonic library?"

"And I somehow get the feeling we've been here before," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Let me see if I can reach Spike before we all start getting riled up." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and reached out to her boyfriend. He had been extremely twitchy the entire afternoon and it wasn't a surprise that he wanted alone time, also known as Tara time. So she had respectfully tuned him out for the evening. She was expecting to reach out to him and find some resistance. But what she found was pain. Pain so sharp it caused her knees to buckle and it was only because Gunn was still standing there that she didn't hit the unforgiving floor.

"Buffy? What happened?"

Buffy's eyes flew open and she looked up at the man who held her. "So much pain. He hurts so much. Oh god, what did she do to him? What did she do?"

Gunn glanced up at Xander. He was about to reach for his cell phone when the desired object started to ring. There was a brief pause as Buffy recovered enough to exchange an amused look with Gunn over Xander's choice in ring tones.

"Fergilicious?"

"Shut up, its Faith's choice," he muttered, flipping the phone open at the same time. Gunn then turned his attention back to Buffy. He helped the slayer off the floor and onto her bed.

"You okay now?"

She shook her head wearily. "Am I ever okay?" her eyes shot over to Xander, who had ended his conversation with a frown pulling on his face. "And I don't think anyone is going to be okay tonight. Xander… what's going on?"

The usually joking young man met Buffy's gaze hesitantly as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "Glory. She got to them."

"What do you mean? Are they okay?" Gunn asked, breathlessly.

His roommate swallowed heavily and sighed. "They only found Tara. She was, was…" he trailed off, waving a hand in the air as if they would describe what he wanted to say but couldn't. And sadly, they had seen enough of the goddess's handiwork over the past weeks to know exactly what Xander was talking about. To think that their friend was like that made them all sick to the stomach. But that was only Tara. What about….

"Xander?" Buffy didn't bother to verbalize the question. She knew he was aware of what she wanted to know. It helped sometimes to have a semi telepath in your ranks. Xander dropped his eyes to the carpet where they soon roamed to the door. Anywhere but at the blonde slayer. "Xander."

"He's gone," he finally said in a rushed whisper. "Spike is gone. Glory took him."

* * *

"How could this happen?" Willow asked, quietly. She lifted her gaze from the figure in the bed to the slayer that was sitting on the bed's other side. "She doesn't deserve this." 

Faith sniffed back tears that she refused to let fall until she knew that everyone was safe. "No one does," she finally managed to say, brushing her hand over Tara's hair. The witch was unconscious and sleeping restlessly. The doctors had managed to find a combination of medications that would keep her sedated and under control. It took every bit of her training to stop Faith from smacking that smug smile right off the doctor's face.

"I just keep thinking what are we going to do? We still don't know how to fix any of the people Glory's brain eaten. We don't even know if we can. And now she has Spike too."

Faith gripped the rail of the bed tightly and lowered her head. "I can't do this, Will. I can't lose them."

Willow's heart broke at the hushed words. She rose from her seat and pulled the younger girl into her arms. "They're not gone yet, sweetie. Right now your dad, Xander and Buffy are all working out a plan to save Spike. And then we'll help Tara." She pulled back and tilted Faith's head up so that she could see her face clearly. "And after that, we kill the bitch."

A small smile played across her lips as Faith nodded. "I think I like that plan. Especially the killing the bitch part."

"Somehow, I thought you would."

* * *

Angel was pacing. He didn't even need to be there to know that. He could just feel the brood coming through the phone. Of course if wasn't for the occasional gust of wind and gentle swish of the vampire's jacket as he moved, Gunn would have had no indication he was actually talking to someone. It was weird communicating via phone with someone who didn't actually breathe into the phone. Weird and at the moment very annoying. 

As he was contemplating a way to order Angel to pass the phone to someone of some actual use, he heard soft breathing on the line. "English, what's crackin?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Wesley replied, the annoyance that clouded his voice audible even through the phone. Gunn grinned. "Now what's going on?"

"Glory is what's going on," Gunn replied, his grin fading. "She made her move. She took out Tara and nabbed Spike. We've been looking all around town and we can't find any traces of them."

"I see," Wesley said. Gunn could tell he was thinking but he wasn't quite sure that Spike had time for the full Wesley thinking. He was going to say as much when Wesley cut him off for a second time that night. That was really starting to get old. "What is Giles planning?"

"Basically more just looking around town and hoping to find some sign of her. Xander is staking out Willy's hoping that her minions hang out there like every other demon in this town. Buffy is patrolling the cemeteries and anywhere she can think of. We could really use an extra set of hands."

"I wish we could leave now," Wesley sighed. "But Lorne's cousin is still running amok and we promised we'd help him. We can't go back on that promise now. But Spike…."

Gunn was quiet for a moment, hearing the sadness in the other man's voice. He knew the feeling. Spike was connected to every member of the Scoobies. When he went missing it was like a kick in the chest to everyone. Especially now with Glory being the reason behind it. It was bad enough that Tara might have been lost to them, but losing Spike would be the end of the Scoobies. He knew that in his heart. And he couldn't let that happen. They had been a family to him and he wasn't going to lose that.

"Listen, Wes," he started. "Don't worry about it, okay? Just help Lorne and get back as fast as you can. I promise I'll save a little piece of Glory for you guys to kick when you get back."

Wesley snorted. "You probably would. But I don't think Faith or Buffy will."

"Well that you'll have to take up with them."

"Hold on, Angel wants me to give him the phone again," Wesley said, in exasperation.

The phone shifted hands and once again there was a distinct lack of breathing. Would it kill the man just to fake it? "Gunn!"

"What?"

"Where is Cordelia?"

Gunn blinked. "Um, probably still at your apartment with Connor. Why?"

"Get to her," he said, his tone urgent. "Something is going on here. Me and Wes being here. Spike and Tara got taken out. There is something going on that's more than meets the eye here. I need you to get to Cordy and take her back to Giles' place. It will be safer for her there."

He wanted to say that Angel was being paranoid. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. They were stretched out. Two major hitters were incapacitated. Two were out of town and the others were scrambling to pick up the pieces. Something was definitely going on. He mumbled his assent to the plan and hit the gas on his truck, making his way to Angel's apartment. It was a route he knew well. In the time since had teamed with Angel initially he found himself drawn to the vampire with a soul. He related with him on a deeper level. They both knew loss. They both knew the fight. But he related to him and he knew that it was mutual. Angel had just appointed him with a very important task and he was not going to fail.

He pulled up in front of Angel's apartment and practically flew down the basement stairs. "Cordelia?" he called as he knocked on the apartment door. After a few tense moments, she opened the door part of the way with a strained smile on her face. "Cordy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," her voice said she was anything but. "What's wrong, Gunn?"

"Let me in."

"I can't. I just got Connor down for the night. You know how he is. He's not happy with daddy being in Funky Town."

At first Gunn arched an eyebrow, but then her strange choice in words made perfect sense. Due to the high rate of kidnapping, possession and other strange happenings, Xander decided that they needed a code word. Something that would let them know they were in trouble without alerting the bad guys. And for some reason, he picked Funky Town.

"Yeah," the young hunter replied, finally. "I can see why the little guy is upset. Have you considered taking him by Jenny? You know Celeste is really good around him."

"That's a good idea," her voice sounded extremely strained now. "I have to go. If you talk to Angel, tell him it's high time he got out of Funky Town."

"Yeah," Gunn replied, quietly. "I'll do that." Cordelia pushed the door shut and Gunn backed away torn between doing as he was asked and helping his friend. A decision was made for him as the apartment door swung open and two rather large and hairy demons came barreling out the door towards him. He was taken off guard as one swung what he supposed was a fist at him. He blocked it but wasn't prepared for the other demon's attack.

Gunn grunted as he was slammed into the wall behind him and held up there. He kicked with his feet but found that Large and Hairy was also not very vulnerable in the chest area. "Great, I get the demon with Kevlar chest," he muttered. "So I suppose saying let's talk this over isn't going to work, huh?"

The demon growled as a response, pulling him away from the wall slightly, only to bash him into it once again. The teen blinked, trying to clear the darkness that was creeping into his vision. He needed to help Cordy and Connor. He couldn't pass out. He could do this. He swallowed and kept kicking at the demon whose vice like grip around his neck was starting to grow tighter.

"Now, now," a new, yet familiar voice called out, causing the grip to loosen just a bit. Gunn felt shivers run down his spine as he saw Cordelia being led out by two demons of her own. She offered him a small smile and whispered apology as she was led away. What he saw next would haunt his nightmares for years to come he was sure. Holtz followed in the path of his demons, no doubt, cradling a baby. Angel's baby. Connor.

"Get your hands off that baby," Gunn growled, surprising even himself. "Let Cordy and Connor go. They have nothing to do with your insane plans for Angel."

"Oh but they do," Holtz smiled genially. "You see Angelus killed my family. And now I'm going to kill his. And I'm going to do it slowly. Darla is already dead as is that positively nightmarish wreck Drusilla. I believe Glory is doing me the favor of taking care of your young friend, William. Soon the bloodline of Aurelis will be completely wiped out."

"Except for Connor."

Holtz looked down at the child almost fondly. "Except for Connor. He's young and human. With time, he will be able to shed himself of his unfortunate parentage."

"Holtz, I swear I will see you dead," Gunn spat. "And I'll enjoy it."

"No, my dear boy, I'm afraid you won't. There isn't some miraculous last minute rescue coming to save the day this time. Even if he knew the danger here, Angelus wouldn't be able to get here in time to save his family or you. So no, this time. This time I win. And you lose." He started towards the stairs once more. "Do with him what you will. I don't care."

"No!" Gunn yelled uselessly as Holtz walked up the stairs, disappearing with both Cordelia and Connor. He failed. He failed with the one task Angel had asked of him. He forgot about the demon that was choking him at the moment. It wasn't important. He didn't want to look into Angel's eyes and tell him that his son was gone, that the love of his life was dead, all because he wasn't quick enough. Gunn closed his eyes and finally gave into the darkness that was threatening to claim him.

* * *

"It's about damn time." 

These were the words that greeted one Andrew Wells as he entered the room that was rapidly becoming Dawn's room in the Giles' household. He found his friend pacing the room in a very Spike like manner. He wondered if she even noticed that she had Spike habits but decided that it was best not to mention it as she looked ready to kill.

"Andrew, I have something to tell you. Something that's a little hard to swallow but I need you to trust me."

The demon summoning teen nodded his head, sitting down on her bed. Dawn followed suit, taking a deep breath. "I'm not real. Rather, I'm not really human. All the memories you have of me are fake. They've been planted in your mind to give you the illusion that I'm really Dawn Summers. But in all actuality I'm a millions year old ball of mystical energy known as The Key. And there is currently a very insane hell god named Glory running around town killing in order to find me. And she just kidnapped Spike and mind screwed Tara. So I need your help."

Andrew blinked as Dawn wound down her tale. "Uh, Dawn… are you serious? Or is this some kind of pick on the weird kid joke?"

"Andrew," she threw her hands up in exasperation. "I thought you would be the one person in the world that believed me! I need you. Only you can help me."

He paused taking in the desperation in her voice. "You're going to try to take on Glory?"

"I have to. It's the only way to get Spike back," Dawn sighed. "And maybe reverse what was done to Tara. I have to make it better. My family is already falling apart. Buffy can't lose Spike too." She didn't need to add that she couldn't bear to lose him as well. She knew it was understood. Andrew looked into her eyes for the longest until finally a smile spread across his face.

"And you need me? You've chosen me to be your sidekick in your epic battle between good and evil? I'm like Robin to your Batman. Sam to your Frodo. Chewy to your Han Solo. Donkey to your Shrek!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, but wisely decided not to question the Shrek connection. Instead she just smiled warmly glad that she had a friend like Andrew. Even if he was a bit on the strange side.

"What do you need me to do, oh great mystical one?" he asked, complete with a small bow.

"Well for starters, knock that off," she ordered. "Now, I need you to summon a demon."

"I thought you said that the person that grabbed Spike was a god. I don't think I can get those."

"No, I want you to summon Spike. We can't find him anywhere, so maybe we can bring him back to us." She paused taking in the disappointed look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I can't summon Spike. He's not demon enough. I thought about that other time when the Initiative took him. I tried to summon him back then and it didn't work. He's just not demon enough. The same with Angel."

"Why were you trying to summon Angel?"

"Uh," Andrew rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Wasn't this about Spike?"

"Okay, right," Dawn trailed off, shaking her head. "Well if we can't summon Spike, it's like we're back at square one. Its not like I can just go running through the streets screaming that I'm the key and have Glory come to us."

"Do you have any cool powers?"

"Andrew!" Dawn snapped. She bopped him on the head with her teddy bear. "Can you focus for like a minute, please?"

"I am! I was just saying that if you had some cool abilities, maybe we could use that to find Spike."

She gave him an apologetic smile before pulling him over to her laptop. She plugged in the address where she had found most of her information and moved over in the chair to let him read. After a few minutes, he sat back staring at her while processing the information.

"I wonder why they would pick fourteen."

"Huh?"

"To make you into. According to that, you had to have been made into this body sometime this year, maybe even last month. But they chose a fourteen year old body. I wonder why. I wonder if there is some significance behind it."

"Yeah, the monks have a really bad sense of humor. They want to see how much they can torture someone. 'hey, guess what you're a social loser and on top of that, you're not real!'"

"You're not a loser," Andrew said, softly. "You're my best friend. And I don't care if you're real or not. As long as you can sit here and smack me on the head with stuffed animals, you're pretty real to me."

Dawn found herself smiling genuinely for the uncharacteristic words coming from Andrew. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him for a moment longer. Finally she turned her attention back to the problem at hand. She turned the laptop back towards her and scanned the page quickly.

"It says that the key is meant to open things. Only because it's a mystical ball of energy it opens other dimensions. I guess that's why Glory wants it back so badly… wants me back so badly."

"What if it didn't just work on dimensions? What if you could use your powers to unlock other things?"

"Like what?"

Andrew sat up straight, obviously excited about this newest development. "I've always thought about this. What if there was a way that instead of summoning demons and bringing them to me, I could bring myself to the demons. Even though Spike isn't demon enough for me to summon him here, maybe I could latch onto that small amount of demon for us to contact him."

"Can you do that?"

"I've tried. I usually don't get very far. One time I made it from my living room to the basement."

"Great, how is that supposed to help us?"

"It helps knowing that there is someone who can possibly open up locked parts of the mind," he hinted. Her eyes widened and then a smile formed on her lips.

"Being the key might just come in handy after all."

* * *

Being the key might have been useful right about now, Spike thought as he felt another punch to his midsection. Actually being anything other than him at the moment would have been useful. Due to his vampire abilities, he was taking a beating and kept on ticking. Glory was having a field day with him. Being a hybrid was beginning to suck out loud. 

"If you just tell me where my key is, I'll let you go," she promised, leaning close to his ear. "Or maybe I'll keep you as my pet. What do you say, lover?"

"I say bite me, bitch," Spike snarled, glaring at her out of his one good eye. He grimaced as she punched his chest once again, this time shattering bones in the process. Okay, now would be a good time to stop breathing. But of course his body failed to respond to him. Shattered ribs would kill an ordinary human. But he stopped being ordinary years ago. Yeah, being a hybrid officially sucked out loud.

"You know I'm a friendly type of girl," a slap to his face. "Really I am." Another punch. "All I want to know is where my key is." A kick. "Is that really so much to ask?" she noticed his head was hanging and she jerked it upwards. "Is it, Spike? Tell me where my key is and I won't go into that mess of head and find out myself."

"It didn't work when you did it to Tara," he said, not wanting to remember his sister falling to the ground with that vacant expression on her face. "What makes you think it'll work with me?"

"Oh, you see I wasn't looking for anything with your sister. I was just sending the slayers a message. But you, oh you're special. You know who my key is and I plan on digging deep enough that there will be nothing left to identify you with. And then I'm going to leave you on your precious Buffy's doorstep, a vacant vegetable. I wonder how long she'll take before she moves onto someone who won't drool over dinner." She smiled coldly. "How does that sound, Spike?"

He feigned a look of thought before smirking. "Sounds like you're really bitter because those shoes are last season and that dress makes you look like a fat cow." When in doubt taunt them until they loose their cool. Or whatever cool this one had to begin with. Her grip on his chin grew tighter as she looked him in the eyes.

"I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill your friends. Slowly, one by one. And I'm going to make sure that it…." she trailed off suddenly, grasping her head. "No! Not now, not now! You can't do this time me. Not again."

"Uh, what?" Spike asked, as the goddess continued to have a conversation with no one. She let out one final shriek and fell to her knees. Her groveling minions rushed to her side, only to be pushed away when a taller figure still wearing that bright red mini dress rose to his feet. Spike's jaw dropped as he recognized him as the nurse that had been talking with Buffy. "Ben?"

"Oh no," Ben mumbled, seeing Spike. He pushed the minions away with a stern warning and stumbled over to Spike. Apparently he wasn't quite used to walking in three inch stilettos. "What did she want from you?"

"Ben? You're Glory?"

"Yes, and no. We share the same body," he sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's complicated."

"Okay, why don't you let me down from this, change into something less sluttish and you can tell me and my friends all about it."

"Buffy! She's the slayer isn't she?" Ben asked, completely ignoring Spike. "That's why she took you. She thinks you're her key. But she wouldn't have done all this if you were. This means she still doesn't know. Damn."

"Wait, you want her to find the key?"

"Of course I do! You think I want to spend the rest of my life sharing a body with her? It's been hell these twenty eight years with her. I want her to find the key and get out of my life, out of my body. I will do anything it takes."

"Even if it means the death of me, huh?"

"That's unfortunate, but it's a chance I'm willing to take," Ben said, almost apologetically. He glanced down at his watch. "Damn, I'm late for my shift. She would have to take over when I need to be at work." He glanced at Spike and then back to their minions, who were less than happy to see Ben. "I can't trust you incompetents to watch him while we're gone. I'll just call in." He turned around to head to one of the others rooms in the penthouse apartment they were in to make his phone call, said incompetent minions trailing after him. Spike couldn't help but laugh at the irony of this whole situation. Glory was really sharing a body with a human, Ben none the less, and apparently they both wanted him dead. His life sucked.

He took advantage of their absence and closed his eyes, reaching out to Buffy in the process. He hadn't been able to reach her with anything but abstract emotions and sensations, but now he had a better idea of where he was. He hoped that he could focus on giving her the location this time. he was halfway through with telling her where he was when suddenly there was a column of smoke that appeared in the far corner of the room he was in. "Not now," he muttered, not really sure of what was coming at this point. With the way his luck was running today it would probably be a rival god there to finish him off before Glory could. Or better yet, Glory's cross dressing cousin there to give her better fashion tips and kill the pesky hybrid in the process.

However, what he got was a far cry from either of those, although with Andrew, you never knew sometimes. He blinked rapidly as Dawn and Andrew stood coughing and swiping at the smoke residue left behind. "Dawn?!"

"Spike! It worked! Andrew, it actually worked!" she gushed, hugging him once before bounding over to Spike. "Oh my god, what did she do to you. Are you okay? Dumb question, of course you're not okay. Oh my god, what do we do?"

"Slow down, Bit. Start with getting me down," he said, trying to break through the hysteria he sensed was building. "And then you can explain to me how it is you even found this place much less got here."

Dawn immediately started fiddling with the cuffs that bound his wrists to the ceiling. "These stupid things are locked!"

"Well if they weren't, do you think I'd be hanging like a slab of meat?"

"Good point," she murmured. Finally she stepped back a bit and closed her eyes. He was about to ask what she was doing when he felt the locks give way. He would have crashed to the ground had it not been for Andrew who managed to catch him part of the way down. Dawn's eyes flashed an odd color before the normal blue, concerned, eyes met his.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was how we got here," Dawn said, as if that explained everything. Seeing that it didn't, she huffed. "Look I know you all went through great lengths to keep it a secret, but I know. I know about who I really am. I'm the key. And I've been studying it. The key has power to open dimensions, that's why Glory wants it. But it turns out that I can also unlock other things."

"Interesting," Spike said, as he attempted to stand on his own. "But how are we getting out of here?"

"We really didn't think that part of the plan through," she admitted, chewing on her lip. Spike sat up some and frowned. He heard the distinctive clicking of Glory's shoes followed by the usual sniveling minion's heavy stomping. Great, he rolled his eyes.

"They're coming. And he really needs to change out of those shoes!"

"Who?" Dawn asked, puzzled. "Wait, I got an idea. Andrew, close the door." Her friend did as she asked him. She threw her hand up once more facing in the direction of the door. Her eyes glowed and there was an audible click as all the door's locks slid into place. "That might buy us sometime to figure a way out." She paused, thinking. "Have you tried contacting Buffy?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Right before you got here actually. I don't know if she got the message." The footsteps finally stopped in front of the door. He could hear them pounding even through the thickness of the door. He wasn't sure how much power Ben had while he was in Glory's form. That is if he was even still in Glory's form. If he was still wearing those shoes, he damn well better have changed back to the goddess or else he had more serious issues to worry about than sharing a body with a hell goddess. And why exactly was his mind fixated on that? Oh yeah, because he was going into shock.

"Spike! Snap out of it!" Dawn's voice reached through the fog that surrounded him. He blinked and looked up at her face. "Good, now I just need you to reach out to Buffy. Tell her where we are."

"I can't," he muttered. Dawn didn't understand how this worked. If he opened up to Buffy now, all the slayer would feel was pain. Because that's all Spike could register at the moment. He felt more than saw Dawn frowning. He hated letting his Niblet down, but he couldn't risk hurting Buffy. "Whatever you two did to get here, use it to get out. Leave me here and get out."

"Sorry, but it was a one way ride," Andrew mumbled. He locked eyes with Dawn. "I've been trying to focus on another demon. Any demon at this point and I'm getting nothing."

"Its okay, Andrew," Dawn said, taking a deep breath. "Everything is going to be okay." Her calm broke the same time the door splintered and finally came crashing in. "We're going to die!"

Spike felt himself being pulled into Dawn's arms, as if that was supposed to protect him from one pissed off hell goddess. He was somewhat relieved, at least for Ben's sake, that Glory herself was back in control of their body. She put her hand on her hip, taking in the two newcomers.

"Who the hell are they? And how did they get in here?"

"They're no one," Spike tried to say. But Dawn cut him off.

"I'm your key," she replied, with a false bravado. If he had the energy, Spike would have hit her upside the head. Instead he settled for glaring very strongly at her arm. What the hell was she thinking? "So let Spike and Andrew go and I'll stay with you, willingly."

Glory laughed. "Oh that's so cute. You really think I believe that, kid. You're my key? And you think I'm going to let Spike go? If anything he's my insurance. After awhile the slayers will cave and hand over my key."

"Are you stupid or just plain retarded?" Dawn snapped. "I'm the key. Hello, you know full well that they made the key human and gave it to Buffy to guard. She keeps it close. Who's closer to her than her sister?"

The goddess' eyes lit up as she took in this new information. "You're the slayer's sister."

"That's right."

"You're my key," Glory said, with a slow maniacal grin grown across her face. "This is so perfect. But I'm afraid that I still can't let your friends go. I call the shots around here, sweetheart." She turned to the robed demons behind her. "Grab the girl. Kill the other kid and tie our friend back up. I still have plans for him."

"No!" Dawn yelled. "That's not fair!"

"I'm a goddess. What do I care about fair?"

Spike rolled his eyes. He could have told her that. As a matter of fact, he had tried but that damn Summers blood made her as stubborn as her sister. Perhaps more stubborn because she was made from Buffy. He huffed, so much for that plan. Just as the demons were approaching to do what they were commanded five columns of smoke appeared before them. Dawn and Spike both turned to Andrew who was sitting with his eyes scrunched closed and hands balled into fists. They turned back to the smoke which had disappeared to reveal five, very large demons that looked like they belonged in his nightmares not less than five feet away from him.

"Andrew? Now is not the time to be playing with your summoning powers."

"I'm not," he replied, with a smile. "I'm contributing." The demons turned around in unison and looked to the demon summoning youth. "Kill them," he ordered. And surprisingly instead of ripping the boy apart, they turned once more towards Glory's worshippers and did as they were told. "Now while they're distracted, let's go."

"Andrew, your powers don't work like that."

"Unlocking my potential," Andrew said, in all seriousness. "Your dad kept telling me I could do it with tine. Dawn just helped me take the shortcut."

Spike shook his head. Who was he to argue? He pushed himself into a standing position only to find himself almost crashing to the ground. Two arms wound around his waist on each side and he found both Dawn and Andrew practically carrying him towards the front door. He was never going to live this down. They wouldn't let him. Andrew would be telling stories about this for years to come. And he'd let him. After all the kid did pretty much save the day.

"Why does he look all spacey?"

"I think he's going into shock," Dawn replied, scrunching her nose as they waited for the elevator. "Then again, he's always been a bit spacey. So this could just be nature."

"Hey!" Spike protested. "I'm right here."

"Are you?"

"Sod off."

As soon as the elevator made it to the lobby, the trio ran as fast as they could onto the open street. Thankfully it was still early morning and not many people were on the street. At this point they couldn't afford anyone stopping them to ask questions or attempt to be a Good Samaritan. Even through the fog that clouded his mind, Spike wondered just how they thought they were getting home. Because he knew he didn't have any bus fare and the kids didn't look like they brought their brains much less wallets. Not to mention that he knew he was getting heavier and he didn't know how much longer they were going to be able to carry him. They were screwed.

"Are you always this negative?"

The sound of the familiar voice caused all three to stop. Dawn turned her head to over her shoulder and her body sagged in relief. Spike didn't need to turn to know who it was. The warmth and love enveloped him, soothing his broken body and mind. His eyes flickered first to the warm hand that was on his cheek and then down to the green eyes that hand belonged to. A smile spread across her face as she noticed his scrutiny.

"Hi."

"Hi," he whispered. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to thank her for getting the message even though he hadn't done a great job in showing her where he was. He wants to do a lot of things, but what topped his list at the moment was sleep. And so he let his eyes roll into the back of his head and he pitched forward into Buffy's waiting arms. He had a vague sensation of her shifting him into a comfortable position before he simply let go, trusting his girlfriend, Niblet and Andrew to get him to safety.

* * *

Buffy was beyond relieved. Half of her current problem was solved. And that's when her mind finally processed that her little sister and Andrew were the ones that were supporting her boyfriend. As she led them back to the car where Giles was waiting, she learned that she had a whole new set of problems.

"She knows who you are?!" Buffy practically yelled. "Wait, how do you know who you are? And how did you know where to find Spike? And how did you guys get him out? And why is Andrew with you?"

Dawn scratched her head, blinking in her sister's direction. "In what order would you like us to answer that?"

Her cell phone ringing distracted her from verbally ripping her sister a new one. Dawn thanked whatever deity listening at the moment for the reprieve, but instantly retracted seeing her sister's face darken. "What happened?" Giles asked, tearing his attention away from his son who he was settling in the backseat of the car.

"Tara woke up," Buffy said, her brow furrowed. "She was ranting and raving like most of the others, but she started saying something about Cordelia. Willow called Cordy and she's not picking up. She called Angel to see if he knew something and after Wesley managed to get the phone out of his hands, he told her that Gunn went over to pick her up an hour ago. So they called Gunn but he's also not picking up. No one has seen or heard from him in an hour."

Giles locked eyes with her and nodded. They quickly piled into the car and peeled off towards Angel's apartment. Once they arrived they saw Gunn's truck parked outside. Now Buffy was officially past worried. Gunn would never leave his truck. He loved that thing. She swore he sold his soul for that truck. He would never leave it unless something was wrong. Bracing herself for a fight, she started down the stairs towards Angel's apartment. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Giles! What are you doing down here? Someone needs to stay with Spike."

"Dawn and Andrew are up there," he replied. "They've already proven themselves capable of rescuing him. The least they can do is baby-sit Spike. If Gunn and Cordelia are both not picking up their phones, you might require backup."

Sighing, the slayer nodded her head and continued down the steps. What she saw when she got there stole her breath away. Gunn was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. And from what she could tell it was all his. "Oh my god, no," she flew to his side, ignoring the two demon corpses she had to bypass to get to him. "Gunn, Gunn, wake up."

"I don't want to," he mumbled. She sighed in relief and lifted his head up and onto his lap. She continued to tap his cheek lightly until his eyes finally opened. "Buffy? Did I get them?"

She cast a look over her shoulder to where Giles was standing over the bodies and then looked fondly back at Gunn. "Yeah, you got them."

"Good," he exhaled, closing his eyes. She thought he was unconscious again until his breath caught in his throat and he looked up at her again. "It's my fault."

"What's your fault?" she asked, brushing her hand over his face. "What happened?"

And as Gunn started to relay everything that had happened to him and Cordelia over the past hour, Buffy soon found that her world was crumbling faster than she could pick up the pieces. Things were not looking good for the Scoobies at all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I have to admit I totally stole the Funky Town from Supernatural. And I hope no one minds the liberties I took with Dawn. I just hated the fact that she was so terribly useless on the show. All that power and she couldn't make it work for their advantage. So I twisted things just a bit more to make Dawn a more useful Scooby member. And Andrew as well. So tell me if you love it or hate it but things are getting set to change in a big way coming up. I can't give chapter previews like I used to but I can definitely say that some of the gang is definitely going to Pylea pretty soon and will meet up with a certain former LA librarian.  



	40. Goodbye

**Author's Notes: **Well its a good thing I stopped making promises about this story or else I'd feel incredibly guilty (as opposed to really guilty). Here is a nice, long (very long) chapter that I hope will make up for the lengthy delay. I apologize if some of the scenes don't flow that well. I found myself getting blocked a few times. But hopefully the end product will be enjoyable. Thanks ever so much for sticking with this story (and me!). Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

**Goodbye ...**

"What do you mean they're gone?"

Buffy winced and looked at Gunn sympathetically. She had to give him credit the hunter was taking Angel's verbal assault better than the rest of them were. He didn't utter a word of protest when it was suggested that someone call Angel to tell him about Cordelia. When they said someone they meant anyone other than Gunn. The man had almost bled to death in Angel's hallway fighting two very big demons. To anyone with common sense there was no way that he could have done anything to prevent Cordelia and Connor's kidnapping. But then again Angel on a normal day wasn't running with much sense. Throw in a kidnapped son and girlfriend and he was just a mess. Too bad he was choosing to take that out on Gunn.

"How could you…."

Gunn never heard what he was going to say as Giles chose that moment to end the verbal tirade that had been going on for close to twenty minutes. He looked at Gunn with more than a hint of sympathy in his eyes before ordering Angel to get over it and see what he could find out while he was in Los Angeles. "It's obvious that Holtz was working with Wolfram and Hart. So instead of yelling at Gunn, why don't you do something to actually help Cordelia and find them?" he closed the connection to the irate vampire without bothering to hear what he had to say to that.

"You shouldn't have done that," Gunn said, softly. "He's right to be mad at me."

"Gunn, have you've gotten a good look at yourself?" Buffy asked. "You're a mess. Sure most of the wounds were superficial but you still could have bled to death if we hadn't found you in time. You're lucky that you're the same blood type as me. One slayer transfusion should have you back in the game a little faster."

He gave her a weak smile and closed his eyes, resting his head against the waiting room wall. The tense choking silence returned to the room. She glanced at her watch to see that it was past time for them to have been finished examining Spike. Sure he was in bad condition, but his healing should have been working by now. She exchanged glances with Giles who nodded. He was thinking the same thing. As he walked down the hall towards the nurses' station he found the young doctor that had originally talked to them about Spike standing outside the room Tara was being held in. The man looked torn between being impatient yet amazed.

Raising an eyebrow, he joined him and quickly saw what had him so transfixed. Tara and Spike were lying side by side on a bed clearly made for one person staring at one another. They were talking but it was a language that no one aside from their father could place. To the doctor it was a miracle, his previously brain addled patient was lucid even if it was speaking in an unknown language. To Giles it was a flashback to their youth. How many times had he come into their room to find them in this same position, talking only to one another using their twin-speak? He leaned against the doorway watching them.

Spike lifted his head and turned slightly towards their father. Giles winced at the split lip, swollen eye and other bruises that showed the extent of Glory's beating. Spike gave him a hint of smile and shrugged. "Tara wants to go home, dad. She doesn't like it here. And they can't help her. I can."

If this was anyone other than his son speaking, he would have said no. But the bond between his children had proven itself time and time again. After her time with Ethan, Tara had been skittish and afraid of her shadow. Spike had been her strength and it was because of him that she was the person she was today. They all knew it. And then when they were eight, Tara sat by her brother's side for two weeks convinced she had to be there when he woke up, otherwise he'd be sad. The doctors had tried to tell her that he wouldn't be waking up. Giles managed to get her to leave for just a few hours and Spike woke up. He knew it was something his daughter still hadn't managed to forgive him for. If anyone was going to get through to Tara, it would be Spike.

"Okay," he whispered, standing beside his children, ignoring the squawking protests of the doctor. "Let's go home."

----------------------------------

Angel looked at his phone with a cross between indignation and a pout. Wesley tried not to smile but apparently he couldn't keep the look off his face completely. "This is not funny, Wesley! He yelled at me. Cordelia and Connor are both missing and he's yelling at me."

"It's because you're acting like an ass," Wesley pointed out. Angel's jaw dropped and the former watcher shook his head. "Like you said, they're missing and you're sitting here pouting and yelling at Gunn. How is blaming him going to bring them back?"

"If he had just gotten there in time…."

"If he got there any earlier, he would have been killed instead of in the hospital," Wesley cut him off. "You know that's the truth. Holtz would have had no problem killing Gunn if he thought he was in the way. Gunn is lucky that he left him with the demons and he could handle himself. But it was only luck, Angel. Gunn is lucky to be alive and he doesn't deserve you making him feel like this mess is his fault. The only one to blame is Holtz."

The vampire slunk down further in his chair, running a hand over his face. He hated being told he was wrong, especially when he was so very wrong. His eyes flew open as he felt something cold pressed into his hand. Lorne sat down after placing the glass in his hand. "You look like you need this, Angel Cakes."

The empathic demon sighed heavily. "You know I feel just awful about all this. If you weren't so busy helping me track down my cousin, none of this would have happened."

Angel shook his head. "It's not your fault, Lorne. It's nobody's fault but Holtz." He turned back to Wesley, who nodded approvingly. "So what's our next move?"

"First, we try to get a feel for where Cordelia and Connor are being held. I doubt they're stupid enough to hold them in their main headquarters since I know where it is. No doubt they're holding them somewhere close though waiting to make a move." Wesley's mouth set in a grim smile. "So we make a move first."

And it was in that moment that Angel got a glimpse of the side Wesley usually kept hidden. Underneath all that bumbling and rouge demon hunting nonsense laid a sharp, cunning and downright dangerous warrior. And that man was also one of his best friends. Angel returned the smile with another nod.

--------------------------------

"So now what?"

Holtz suppressed the urge to shoot the woman sitting across the table from him. It would do him no good to kill her, not to mention it would be the wrong example to set for the child. Instead, he calmly placed his free hand on the table, the other cradling the still sleeping Connor.

"Now we wait," Holtz smiled coldly. "No doubt Angelus is already aware that we have his child and woman. He'll no doubt make a rescue attempt and we'll be waiting."

Lilah sat up straight, and glanced at Lindsey. Her partner was unusually pensive, choosing to stare out the window. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Holtz. "Please tell me you have something more to this plan than just bringing him here. You kidnapped the woman he loves and his child, and potentially killed one of his little gang of friends. If your goal was to piss him off a lot, well then you succeeded in spades. But I can't imagine how this is going to actually benefit us!"

Any answer that Holtz would have offered, if any, was cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the shadowed corner of the room. Lilah arched an eyebrow, glancing out the corner of her eye to see that Lindsey was finally paying attention. There was a spark in his blue eyes. Once again her partner knew what was going on and she didn't. Perfect.

"So who's your friend?" she asked, snidely.

"Sahjhan," Lindsey answered for the vampire hunter. The demon in question stepped out of the shadows and nodded in the lawyer's direction. Lilah tensed and placed a hand on Lindsey's shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"What's going on is that we've been played. All this time we thought we were the ones running the show when it's been Sahjhan here all along."

"As it was intended to be," the demon retorted. "You two almost ruined my plans but Holtz here is honorable. Not like you…" he paused, sneering slightly. "Lawyers."

Holtz looked in his direction. "You will be upholding your part of the bargain, correct?"

"Yes, I've already made arrangements for your safe departure. You take the kid with you and keep him for all I care." He nodded towards Cordelia who was sitting on the floor with her hands and legs bound and mouth taped shut. "What about the woman?"

"Kill her for all I care," Holtz shrugged. "Her death and the loss of his son will be enough to destroy Angelus once and for all."

"One track mind with you, Danny Boy," Sahjhan shook his head. He paused, cocking his head to the side. "Well speak of the devil." The others had only a second to contemplate what he meant as the boarded up door to the warehouse they were hiding in suddenly burst down.

With the overhead light beaming straight on him almost as if it were a spotlight, Angel stuck a terrifying pose. Lilah squirmed in her seat, unconsciously moving closer to Lindsey. Although she was very aware that the little weasel would toss her to Angel before he would ever consider helping her. She knew this because it's exactly what she would do.

"Give me back my family, Holtz," Angel ordered coldly. He kept his eyes trained only on the vampire hunter, ignoring the rest of the room's occupants. Behind him Wesley was taking them all in and calculating a plan, no doubt. Lorne stood hesitantly behind the former Watcher, clearly wondering what had possessed him to agree to come along on the rescue mission.

"Angelus, I was wondering when you would make your grand, destructive entrance," Holtz rose slowly. He raised his arms slightly so that Angel could clearly see the sleeping Connor. "You have a delightful son here, Angelus. So well behaved. You could hardly tell he's the spawn of such evil creatures as you and the late Darla."

"I'm only going to tell you this one more time, Holtz. Let my son go and I won't kill you," he promised. The hunter merely laughed and turned on his heels. Angel made a move towards him when he suddenly found his path blocked by several of Holtz's demon minions. The vampire growled in frustration before taking out that anger on the demons. "Lorne, get Cordelia."

Happy to be doing something that didn't require actual violence, Lorne dodged his way to where the former cheerleader was sitting. He smiled as comfortingly as possible as he pulled away the tape. Cordelia sucked in a huge gasp of air as soon as her mouth was free. She smiled in Lorne's direction.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Nice seeing you too, Sunshine," he smiled as well helping her to her feet. She flexed her arms tentatively feeling the blood rushing back to her extremities. She looked up and met Angel's eyes even in the midst of the fighting. He smiled slightly upon seeing her free and then returned his attention quickly to the demon about to chop off his head. Finally, he made his way through the minions and took another step towards Holtz. He found his way was blocked by the much larger Sahjhan.

"Get out of my way," Angel growled.

"I'm afraid I can't let you get to that child. You see my feeling is that he should just be dead but my esteemed partner feels differently. He seems to think that the child just needs a second chance at life. And so he shall have it. After all a deal is a deal."

Angel felt his blood run cold. He attempted to move around the demon but found that there was something keeping him from moving. A glance out the corner of his eye showed that Wesley was having the same problem.

"Say goodbye to your son, Angelus," Sahjhan whispered, smiling coldly. There was a burst of light in the center of the room behind the time warping demon. With a pang, Angel realized what was happening. A portal to another dimension was opening. He had seen something similar just a few hours earlier when they finally managed to track one down for Lorne's cousin and now it was happening again. And Holtz was planning on using that to get away.

"No!" he yelled uselessly as Holtz stepped into the glowing portal. He could barely make out his son's face as he was cradled in the hunter's arms. The man glanced up and smirked in his direction before disappearing completely. "Connor!"

Another burst of light and the portal was gone, and his son and Holtz with it. Angel sank to the ground as whatever Sahjhan had been using to keep him in place disappeared. He kept his eyes trained on the spot where he had last seen his son. He was gone. Connor was gone and he had been powerless to stop it. He had promised Darla that he would take care of their son and he had failed.

Rage gripped him as he looked up into the pale face of the one who was responsible for Holtz's escape. Sahjhan couldn't help but smile at the cold fury reflected in Angel's eyes. The vampire lunged forward slamming the demon into a wall.

"Is someone feeling a little angry that he couldn't save his boy?"

Angel growled, his face changing in the process. "I swear to everything in this world, I will kill you."

Sahjhan laughed loudly. As he did, his appearance became more and more transparent. He cocked his head to the side regarding Angel as one might a bug. "I'm afraid you won't, Angelus. That's not your job." Angel's hands finally slipped from where he had been pinning the demon to the wall to fall by his side uselessly. "It's been real, but I really must go." With another cold laugh, the demon disappeared. Angel slammed his hand against the wall.

"No! Come back here!"

"Angel," Wesley approached him cautiously. He put a hand on his back. The vampire trembled and lowered his head so that it was resting against his arms. The former watcher sighed heavily before turning to a quiet Lindsey and Lilah. "If you two know anything, I suggest you start talking."

Lilah scoffed loudly and opened her mouth to make a scathing reply when Lindsey held up a hand cutting her off. "If you want your son back, you need to stop sitting around here feeling sorry for yourself. There is a chance to get him back."

"What?" three voices chorused together, none more surprised than the man's partner. "Lindsey, what the hell are you doing?"

The lawyer ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair before crossing the room to stand next to Angel. "Throwing my card in with the winning team," he replied, casually. "You might want to do the same." He then returned his attention to Angel and Wesley. "Sahjhan is a time shifting demon. He's ancient and therefore thinks he's beyond the control of Wolfram and Hart. We've been keeping tabs on him over the years and found that there is only one way to kill Sahjhan. Or rather only one person that can kill him."

Wesley gasped sharply, raising an eyebrow. "Connor. Connor is the one that is meant to kill Sahjhan."

"He's more than likely known for years," Lindsey nodded. "Holtz's revenge quest was the perfect opportunity for him to get that revenge. He was helping Holtz get rid of the one that's destined to kill him."

"How do you know this?" Wesley asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lindsey smiled but it was tinged with sadness, an emotion that none of the Scoobies would have ever associated with the normally cocky lawyer. He helped up his right hand and his eyes darkened. "A couple of months ago, right after I let Darla get away, I was working a solo deal with a particularly mean client. It was a setup. The demon wanted a blood sacrifice in exchange for signing a contract with Wolfram and Hart. And they sent me in as the sacrifice."

"But you're alive," Lorne countered, hesitantly.

"Your hand," Lilah said, almost in spite of herself. "That's how you lost your hand."

"The demon thought I had style so instead of killing me. He took my right hand. Of course the big bosses liked that I sealed the deal and kept my head so they got me a new hand. Life went on. Until a week ago when my hand starts writing stuff without me knowing what it was doing. It was writing these numbers. Numbers that led me to the archive room in the basement. And it was there that I found the book."

"The book?" Angel repeated, skeptically. Although he felt that every minute he stood there was keeping him from Connor, he knew that his best source of information was the man standing before him. And despite himself, he was intrigued. There was something different about the lawyer. Something good…

"Wolfram and Harts secrets," Lindsey clarified. "The things they don't want even their employees to know. A buddy of mine from the mailroom, he discovered the book first and he paid the price for it too."

"What happened to him?"

"Say hi to my friend," Lindsey held up his right hand. It was then that the pieces clicked for those assembled. "He's been trying to get me to find the book. He wanted me to see what was in it so I could do something."

"Why you?"

"Because I'm in the book. The particular volume that I found chronicles all the descendents of a man known as William Daniels. It starts in 1898." Angel cocked his head to the side, feeling a slight bit of familiarity at the sound of the name and especially the year. "Yeah, that would be the year that your childe attempted to make a vampire of her very own to play with."

"But I stopped her," Angel said. "I stopped her because it didn't feel right. There was something about the guy that just didn't feel right."

"And that's when time took a bit of a trip. You see this reality got one big massive do-over and it started at the moment you stopped Drusilla from biting William Daniels."

Silence met Lindsey's words as they all tried to wrap this around their heads. "The world was done over? But how? And why?"

"Because of the wish of a vampire," Lindsey said, leaning back on the desk. "In the final battle between Angel and his intrepid band of misfits, there was a sole survivor, a vampire with a soul."

"Me?"

"No, Spike." There were several gasps. "He wished that the ones he loved could have a better life. That they would have a world where things were better than they were. And so the Powers that Be granted him that wish. After all it only involved changing one thing."

"The night that William Daniels was killed. But what does he have to do with anything?"

"You're a little slow, Angel," Lindsey smirked, but without real malice. "In that world, you never stopped Drusilla from turning him. He became Spike, William the Bloody as he was known then. But that night the Powers intervened and stopped you. And because of that William Daniels lived his life and went on to father a line of strong, magical descendents. The last two of those being…."

"William and Tara Giles," Wesley released a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding. "So by stopping William Daniels from being turned, the whole world was redone and made better?"

"Exactly, well better for the ones that Spike considered his loved ones. Events in this world are similar to the ones of that world but they all have a subtle difference."

"Spike," Angel smiled slightly. "He's the difference."

"The Senior Partners have their eyes on him. They want him but they can't touch him. So they can only sit back and watch him. There is a war brewing and he is going to be right there leading the charge. He's got the Partners spooked."

"And why are you helping us? I know your friend wanted you too, but that doesn't explain…." Angel trailed off, shaking his head.

"Like I said, I'm in the book. I was involved with the events leading up to the last war. And I saw what happened to me then. Let's just say that I'm going with the winning team this time and for the right reasons this time."

Despite himself, Lorne spoke up, "what happened to you?"

"You killed me," Lindsey replied with a crooked grin.

"Sorry I asked."

Angel let out a breath, more out of a habit than a need and closed his eyes. "So now we know what's going on and that you know stuff. How does this help me find Connor?"

"Sahjhan isn't a portal opening demon. He can only travel through time."

"And this is relevant how?" Lilah asked, snidely. The others glanced in her direction as if remembering that she was there suddenly. She huffed and sat down heavily.

"As I was saying, Sahjhan can only take advantage of the situations put in front of him. Most likely he knew that the portal was going to open here and he made sure to have Holtz here at the right time. It was Holtz's idea to meet here, so it's obvious that Sahjhan had this all planned out."

"Of course," Wesley said, shaking his head in wonder. "I know where the portal goes. Pylea! The portals have been opening all over the city. Sahjhan must have timed this one so that Holtz would be here when the next one opened."

"Well that's great. How are we supposed to get there? Hope we find another one before Holtz gets my son killed?" Angel groused. It was at that moment that he realized something was seriously wrong. It wasn't the wrongness associated with the loss of his child. But rather the fact that there was no voice teasing him back from the darkness settling over him. There was no soft hand on his shoulder. There was no… "Cordelia?"

The group looked around the room in confusion. The former cheerleader was nowhere to be found.

"Cordy?"

"She must have gotten sucked into the portal," Lindsey whispered, almost to himself. "This is almost exactly how it happened before." He glanced up at Angel. "Listen to me, you can save them. You have the means to get there. You have a dimension opening key, don't you?"

"But to open a portal, won't we need for the key to die?"

"No, not if you know exactly where you're going. If you simply cut the key, one or two drops should be enough blood for the portal to open."

Angel nodded his head grimly. This wasn't just a race to save his son, but also Cordelia. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed she was gone. Guilt threatened to draw him under. And then he heard a voice in his head. _Oh, get over it, you big baby._ It was so Cordelia. And exactly what he needed to get back in the game. With a heartfelt thanks to Lindsey he was out the door, Wesley on his heels. Lorne hesitated for a moment and looked back to the two lawyers.

"Where do you go from here?"

Lindsey shrugged. "Definitely not back to Wolfram and Hart." He glanced over at Lilah. "You?"

She snorted. "With you gone, I'll be the golden child. You think I'm going to pass up an opportunity like that."

Lindsey shook his head sadly. "You should reconsider. That place will be the death of you, Lilah. It was before and it will be again." He shrugged. He looked back at Lorne. "I heard Tibet's a nice place this time of year."

Lorne smiled and nodded. He had a feeling things would work out for the young lawyer in the end.

------------------------------------------

"Is it even English?" Jenny asked, her cocked to the side inquisitively. Giles already knew what his wife was referring to. He stepped into his oldest daughter's room and found Spike and Tara lying on her bed. Tara's head rested on her brother's chest. They continued to talk in their made up language that sounded little more than gibberish to everyone else.

"Sort of," Giles finally answered, glancing in her direction. "They were always this close. Spike had speech delays when he was younger. And I think that Tara adapted so that she could communicate with him. For so long she was the only one who understood him. And gradually he learned how to talk and I thought that would be the last time I heard it. That is until that summer."

Jenny went to stand by his side. They stood in silence watching the twins speaking to one another quietly. Finally, Spike looked up at them, blue eyes tired and sad peering from behind a bruised mask.

"How you two doing?" Giles asked, sitting down on the bed. Tara sat up slowly and looked at her father. A hesitant smile twisted her lips and he was reminded of the scared little girl that he had brought home from the hospital all those years ago. He brushed a hand over her face and gave her smile he didn't really feel. He then turned to the younger of the twins "Spike, you think you up to talking with the others?"

He looked to Jenny, who was anticipating his next question. "You know that I'll stay with her. You'll be right back." He nodded in her direction before gingerly moving off the bed. Tara shot her hand out and grasped onto his wrist tightly.

"No," he whispered, soothingly, peeling off the death grip she had on his wrist. "Will back."

"Tara miss."

"Know."

It was the most distinguishable speech they had given in over two hours and it was still the most heart wrenching because of the child like simplicity of it. Jenny sat down in Giles' vacated spot and pulled her stepdaughter into her arms. Tara complied and lay her head down on Jenny's swollen stomach, looking at the bump with awe. Spike stared at her for a few more minutes before abruptly turning on his heel and heading towards the den where the others were waiting.

"Will," Giles called as he hurried to catch up with the maelstrom of emotion that was his child. The hybrid hesitated and turned to face him. "You know this isn't your fault, right?"

Spike sighed and shook his head. "It should've been me. She wasn't even looking for anything with Tara. She just wanted to send a message. She should have used me. Why Tara?"

"I know," Giles sighed as well, pulling Spike into a quick hug. He pulled away, keeping his hands on his son's shoulders. "But for the record I would have preferred it if it wasn't either one of you." A genuine smile spread across Spike's face with these words. Making sure to keep an arm around Spike's shoulders, in part to make sure that the teen was steady as well as to reassure him that he was there and still breathing, Giles guided them down the stairs.

"Spike! You're up. You're okay? Of course, you're okay. You're up and you're walking. So you must be okay. It's a stupid question asking if you're okay when you're obviously walking and okay."

Spike arched an eyebrow and put a hand over Willow's. "Red, you're babbling." He squeezed the hand held in his. "I'm up, but okay is open for interpretation."

"Oh," Willow exhaled. "Okay."

"You look like crap," Anya chimed in from her seat beside Gunn. He started to retort when he took in the sight of his roommate. The former demon caught his eye and glanced over at Gunn who was propped up against numerous couch pillows and knocked out. "Correction he looks like crap. You look like death warmed over."

"Thank you," Spike frowned. He rolled his eyes, although he knew that deep down Anya was concerned. She just had a horribly inappropriate way of showing it. He shuffled over to the couch that Buffy was sitting on. Wordlessly, she scooted away from Dawn allowing him to drop down between the two of them. He put a hand over Dawn's and squeezed gently. "Thanks, Bit."

"No problem," she replied, smiling warmly. She then shot Buffy a pointed glare over his shoulder. "Now if you could please tell your girlfriend that she should be appreciative instead of yelling at me!"

"You put your life in danger, Dawn," Buffy snapped, significantly less irritably than before Spike had come downstairs. "Glory knows who you are now. She can come after you at any time."

"But I had to save Spike!" Dawn protested, glaring at her sister. Spike held up his hands in between them signaling a call for a truce.

"Buffy is right, Bit. You did a really stupid thing by going there tonight," he started, before a smirk formed on his lips. "But if it was me in your position, I wouldn't have hesitated to do it."

"Oh that's great, just encourage the suicidal streak," Buffy huffed. She sat back in her seat, muttering under her breath about self sacrificial boyfriends and sisters. The Scoobies relaxed a bit, glad for the break in the oppressing tension. Still reality returned quickly bringing back the knowledge that Cordelia and Connor were still missing, and there had been no word from Angel in hours.

Just as they were working up the energy to call him, despite the potential attitude they would have to put up with, there was a sharp, knocking on the front door. Giles hesitantly crossed the living room and peered through the window to spot the two missing Scoobies and Lorne standing on his doorstep. He opened the door pulling them in.

"What happened? Where are Cordy and Connor? Why are you guys back already? You didn't find them? What happened? Who's that?"

"Willow, are you going to stop anytime and let them answer?" Faith asked, interrupting Willow's nervous rambling. The redhead blushed as violently as her hair and sat back down next to Xander. Angel and Wesley both gave the slayer grateful looks. Angel scanned the room half heartedly, relieved to see Spike relatively well and then his eyes finally landed on Gunn. Even with a transfusion of slayer's blood, the young vampire hunter seemed to be in bad shape. His face was a collage of bruises and he could just imagine from the stiff way that he was sitting, that Gunn's body painted a pretty similar picture.

"Gunn," he started over to where his injured friend sat but was suddenly blocked by Anya. "Huh?" was all he managed to squeak out before Anya slapped him. Hard. "What the hell was that for?"

"For yelling at Gunn," she replied calmly, as if slapping Angel was part of her usual daily activities.

Angel gaped at her dumbly for a few minutes before he managed to mutter a very remorseful, 'sorry'. Anya beamed in his direction before sitting back down next to Gunn. The vampire hunter gave her an odd look all the while concealing a small smile. There just might be hope for him there after all.

"So what happened with Cordelia and Connor?"

"Holtz took them through a portal," Wesley explained, trying desperately not to laugh at the exchange between his roommate and Angel. "We figured that the portal leads to Pylea but there is a slight problem. We'd need to open a portal to get there. And for that we would need…."

"Me? Right? You'd totally need me," Dawn piped up, eager to be of use. She could sense Buffy forming a protest. "Oh come on, Buffy. This is totally what I was made for. And if it helps get Cordy and Connor back, I'd say it was worth the risk."

"Wait, since when did Dawn know she was the, you know what?" Angel asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"Since she figured out how to use her powers to unlock Andrew's abilities and they rescued Spike single handedly," Xander reported with a grin.

"Hey, Giles and I helped."

"Yeah, you gave us a ride," Dawn retorted. "Andrew and I did all the hard work."

Buffy raised an eyebrow before turning an incredulous look to her boyfriend. The hybrid only smiled. "She's got a point there, pet. She's already shown that she has a handle on her abilities. And this is the safest way to get a portal to Pylea open. I've seen what portal opening magic can do to a witch. Not something I would wish on anyone. Dawn has the safest chance of opening the portal."

Buffy sighed, realizing that she was grossly outnumbered here. "Fine, but I'm totally going with you."

"Yay! I get to save the day again!" Dawn squealed and clapped her hands together. Her eyes widened. "I totally have to tell Andrew!" she jumped to her feet and raced towards the stairs.

"Hey, we're not taking your nerdy partner in crime with us!" Buffy called after her excited sister. "I don't care how powerful he's getting!"

Angel ran a hand through his hair after exchanging looks with Wesley. "We totally missed something didn't we?"

"When don't you, poof?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"You know when Giles agreed to let you move up here, I doubt it was so that you could do things like this," Buffy pointed out as she joined her boyfriend on the roof of his house. He smiled wanly in her direction before staring out at the town around them. "So you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"The poof ready to go?"

"Almost," she sighed, recognizing his avoiding techniques. It would be futile to try and push him when he didn't want to talk. So she would just follow the conversation to its natural conclusion, whatever that might be. "He's pacing while Wesley and Giles go over the details of the plan. Gunn volunteered to go."

"I figured he would. He still feels guilty, the idiot," Spike nodded, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Buffy, I need you to know something."

The slayer frowned slightly. She recognized that tone. It was the tone he used right before something bad happened. She stared at him before making a murmuring noise indicating he should continue.

"I love you."

She laughed dryly. "Babe, I know that."

"Yeah," he laughed as well, though it was lacking any real humor. Any life. He shook his head. "Never mind me. I'm just in one of those moods."

"Well, that's understandable." She sighed as she finally realized just what he was trying to avoid saying. "Just like it's understandable that you can't go with us." His eyes finally turned to her and she could see the surprise written in the blue orbs. "Blondie, are you forgetting that I'm in your head? You can't leave Tara. She needs you. Besides it's probably safer for you here anyway. Once Glory figures out that Dawn is gone, she'll probably give up."

Spike snorted. "Maybe," he shrugged. "But I still think it's a good idea for us to clear out of here for awhile. You told your mom?"

"Yeah, she's going to stay with Dad for a few days. She's freaked, naturally, but even she sees that it's best this way. If Dawn's not here, the ritual can't be completed and Glory will just have to stay in Ben for another few years. By that point, we'll have figured out how to separate the two of them once and for all."

"Listening to you makes it all seem so easy." He gave her another small smile. "But nothing's ever easy with this group."

"No, but that doesn't mean that this can't be the first."

He nodded and laughed again. He wrapped his hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry that I can't go with you."

"Don't be," Buffy whispered, leaning her head up to look at him. "Spike, Tara needs you more right now. I've got Angel and Wes to help me protect Dawn. Between all of us, we should be able to find Cordy and Connor and get everyone back home safe. There's nothing worry about." She paused. "Is there?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I can sense that there is something on your mind that you're not telling me. Spike, do you think something is going to happen to Dawn or me?"

"I'm just worried, that's all." He gave her a quick kiss. "I can't help it, pet. Just my nature. But let's not worry about that right now, okay? Let's just sit here and enjoy the night."

Buffy stared at him for a few wordlessly tense moments. Finally, she put her head back on his shoulder and felt him wrap his arms around her body. She didn't like the feeling she was getting. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen. Something bad. With a great amount of effort, she pushed the thought of her mind. There was nothing to worry about. They were going to leave for Pylea in the morning, her mom was going to head to L.A. to be with her father for a few days and Giles would take the remaining Scoobies on an impromptu road trip until the air cleared. It was a flawless plan. Nothing could go wrong.

As Spike's arms tighten their hold on her, she found herself needing to believe that. Because if something went wrong there was so much she stood to lose.

-------------------------------------------------------

"The car?"

Wesley sighed patiently as Angel continued to repeat that one word. Exactly what was so difficult to understand here? He wanted to drive the car through the portal. Even Xander could figure out how to maneuver that one. He paused as he felt a small rock hit him in the back. The former watcher glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Xander giving him a rather rude hand gesture. It didn't pay to think badly about the slightly telepathic teenager.

"Wes, are you even paying attention to me?"

"No, Angel, to be honest, I'm not. I tuned you out about an hour ago," Wesley replied, honestly, enjoying the look of surprise that flitted across the vampire's face. "Look, going through portals can be messy. Sometimes you get four people going through a portal and you end up with one."

"What happens to the other three? They die?"

"Worse, they get fused together. Your car has enough metal in it that might provide a counteragent so to speak to help prevent us from fusing together. I'm fond of you all but I really would like to continue on with my life as Wesley and not as…"

"DaAnBu WeGuLo," a small voice to their left piped up. The two men turned to regard Dawn who had previously gone unnoticed. "I don't know. It kind of has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah, somehow I think that I'll pass," Gunn chimed in, joining them. Angel nodded his head in his direction and was pleased to see the smile that passed across his younger friend's face. Gunn still had bruises but overall he looked ready and able to fight. And if Pylea was half the hell hole that Lorne made it out to be, then they could definitely use all fighting power they could get. "So you're really sure that the car is going to stop us from being DaBuWe GuLoAn?"

"Its DaAnBu WeGuLo," Dawn corrected, sticking out her tongue. Gunn reciprocated and shook his head snottily.

"Nope, sorry I like my way better."

"Way to stoop to the kid's level," Angel snorted.

"Hey, this kid is going to open a portal to a hell dimension for you, so I think you better start being nice, Angel," Dawn pointed out, with a teasing smirk. Angel narrowed his eyes. That damned smirk was all Spike. He remembered what Buffy had told him about Dawn. She was made from Spike and Buffy. He wondered if in the other time the same had been true.

"Why the hell does Dead Boy get to know about the other time and not me?!" Xander yelled out in the background. He arched an eyebrow but opted not to reply. He was really going to have to watch what he thought around the whelp. "And stop calling me a whelp! Its bad enough Spike does it!"

"Get out of my head!"

Wesley shook his head as Angel and Xander continued to yell at one another from across the confines of the Magic Box. Though he would never admit it out loud, he was happy to see the vampire bickering with Xander. It meant that he wasn't drowning in his own grief. He knew that Angel was feeling lost but the fact that he could push that to the side and argue with Xander if only for a little while spoke volumes for the vampire's mental state. It also set him at ease.

"So he stops brooding and you pick up for him?"

Wesley glanced down to see Anya standing beside him. He smiled at his roommate. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence? I thought you weren't coming to see me off."

Anya rolled her eyes. "I'm not. I'm here for work. You know making money, selling things."

"Anya, it's three in the morning," he pointed out patiently. The former demon flushed slightly and looked down at the ground. "It's alright to be worried, you know."

"I'm not worried," she snapped. He continued to smile at her. "Alright, so I'm a little concerned." She put a hand on his shoulder gently. "Just be careful. Pylea is not a pleasant dimension. They treat humans as little more than cattle. Literally, they call them cows and use them as slave labor. I would hate for someone to make a nerd like you break a sweat."

"I love you too, Anya," he pulled her into an embrace. He held on for a few moments reveling in the connection he felt to this woman. Though he never would have guessed it when they first met all those months ago, she had slowly become his best friend. She was weird. She said any and everything that came to mind but he wouldn't have it any other way. She was Anya after all. And that's the person he adored. And that's when a thought occurred to him.

He pulled away from Anya and glanced around the room. Gunn was suspiciously missing. Dawn was standing alone in the spot previously occupied by Gunn. She stared at him with wide blue eyes before jabbing a finger in the direction of the training room.

"What's going on?" Anya asked, slightly confused. "Where did Gunn go?"

Wesley laughed dryly. "My guess is that he saw us hugging and got the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea?"

"He thinks that you and I are together."

"But we are together," Anya said, confused still very evident.

"Not together like Spike and Xander, together like Spike and Buffy."

Her eyes widened now and she looked in the direction of the training room. "Oh no, but why would he think that? Is that why he? But doesn't he know that…" she continued to mumble to herself even as she walked towards the training room. Wesley watched her go with a wry smile. If he was honest with himself there had been plenty of times that he had considered a relationship with Anya. But he knew deep in his heart that they just weren't meant to be more than just friends. No, somewhere out there was the woman for him. And he could be patient while he waited for her to appear. He was sure they would meet one day.

----------------------------------------------

"Charles?"

Gunn's head jerked up at the sudden intrusion into the silence of the training room. His breath caught a little as he saw Anya's brown eyes staring back into his. "Why did you walk away?"

The words caught in his throat as he continued to stare at her. He didn't expect her to follow him. He didn't expect her to know exactly what he was thinking. He also wasn't expecting what she said next.

"I mean if you think that Wesley and I are together, that's just ridiculous. I mean not that he isn't visually pleasing, but the thought of being in anything resembling a relationship with him makes me feel weird. But when I'm around you…."

She trailed off as Gunn struggled to process her speech. "What happens when you're around me?"

"I feel weird, but not a bad kind of weird," she admitted, crossing her arms over her chest. "It feels nice. I like it."

Gunn smiled widely. "Really? So there is nothing going on between you and Wesley?"

"Nothing," she replied with a wide smile of her own. "He's my friend, that's all. I'm just worried about him."

"And you're not worried about me."

"Terrified. But I also know that you can take care of yourself. You're pretty strong for a human." Gunn chuckled quietly and nodded. "Do me a favor and take care of yourself. You're really nice to look at and I'd hate to have that face of yours all screwed up."

"I think I can manage that," Gunn replied, leaning closer to her. Just as their lips were about to meet, the door to the training room swung open. Dawn gaped at the couple with wide eyes before turning a scandalized glare onto Xander.

"You totally knew they were making out and sent me in there anyway, didn't you?!" Dawn huffed, stomping back into the store. Gunn shook his head. I'm so going to kill those guys.

--------------------------------

An hour later, the Pylea bound group was finally ready to leave. Buffy had been trying desperately to shake off Spike's anxiety but if anything it seemed to be growing. Now as she stood leaning against Angel's car, she was wondering if she should just trust her sister to the others and stay behind with him.

"You do and I'll never forgive you," Spike said, cutting into her thoughts.

"Then what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, slayer. Things just suck right now and I don't know. I can't get rid of this feeling." He put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. "But don't you worry about me. You got bigger things to worry about."

"Yeah, like how the hell all of us are supposed to fit in here with this damn car seat stuck in the way?" Gunn groused as he jumped into the backseat beside Lorne. He glanced around the cramped backseat with distaste evident. "Why does the kid get shotgun?"

"Because the kid is opening the portal that we'll be driving through," Dawn retorted. "Don't make drop you half way between here and another dimension."

"Behave, Dawnie," Buffy chided over her shoulder. She turned back to Spike and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Spike."

"Love you too, Buffy."

"Stop calling me that. It weirds me out. Its slayer to you, buddy."

"Right, slayer," he emphasized, flashing a quick smile. "Goodbye, pet."

"Don't say goodbye. That always sounds so final. Just say so long."

He snorted. "I never knew you were this cheesy." She smacked him on the chest. "Alright you better get going before they kill one another." She leaned up to kiss him quickly before settling herself in the passenger seat along with Dawn (much to her sister's annoyance).

"Let's get this part over with," Buffy muttered, handing her sister the knife. She winced as Dawn dragged the blade across her palm and allowed a single drop of her blood to land on the dash of the car. Her eyes closed tightly for a few minutes. The assembled group watched with baited breath. Finally her eyes flew open and were shining with a brilliant green light. Just in front of them a portal opened. Lorne sucked in a breath.

"It's Pylea. I can see it."

"Drive," Dawn ordered, her voice deep, yet soothing. Angel didn't hesitate to listen to the command. He started the car and floored it towards the portal. Buffy tore her eyes away from the sight ahead of her to look at her boyfriend. He held up a hand in a non moving wave. As she disappeared into the portal she couldn't help but wonder if that was the last time she was going to see him alive. She started to say something but it was cut off by the portal swallowing the car and its passengers.

Spike turned away from the now empty street and sighed. "Goodbye, Buffy."

* * *

Okay, so that wasn't exactly a cliffhanger. And I know there was a lot of stuff happening in this chapter. I hope I made it all clear but again I tried to get this out as fast as I could so it might not have been the clearest. Sorry. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Next chapter picks up in Pylea and possibly an appearance from Cordy's mystery library girl. That is if anyone is even still interested, lol. 


	41. New Breed of Freak

Author's Note: Whoa. I don't know if anyone even remembers me or this story, but we're back! Hurray. I could give you a spiel about why I've been gone but somehow I don't think anyone is terribly interested in my excuses anymore. But I shall offer them anyway. It's been a bumpy two years. I had brain surgery (nasty business), got a job, quit that job, and got another job. Currently trying to quit that one too. So it's been busy and hectic but I never quit on this story. I'm going to try and wrap it up. I think it's got at least another four chapters in it and then it will be done for good. I hope that everyone enjoys this latest chapter.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that they had made it to Pylea and they were still six separate entities. 'So much for DaAnBu WeGuLo', Gunn thought with a slight chuckle. The second thing that he noticed was that they had landed in the middle of the woods during the daytime and yet Angel was very much not on fire. Of course, this didn't prevent said non flaming vampire from freaking out as he and the other non-Gunn occupants of the car struggled to find some cover or him.

"Um, guys, I hate to interrupt your obvious panic, but Angel's kind of not on fire," Gunn said, finally tired of watching the useless antics in the front.

Angel stopped trying to hide himself in the folds of his coat and instead tilted his head back towards the sunlight. A smile spread across his face as he felt the warmth of the sun on his skin. When had the Gem of Amara, he had been able to walk in the daylight but the ring had acted as a shield. But this... this was natural. He could feel the full power of the sun on his skin. It warmed him inside and out. And that's when he felt a sharp poke on his shoulder. He mustered a half-hearted glare to the teenage girl staring at him as if he was some new breed of freak. And since he was very much not on fire, he supposed he was.

"Why aren't you on fire?" Dawn asked, poking him again. He laughed softly and pushed her hand away.

"Yes, why isn't the sun here affecting you?" Wesley added, also poking the vampire.

"Will you two quit that?"

"I think you mean suns," Lorne said, pointing up towards the sky. Shielding their eyes, the Scoobies looked up to see that there were in fact two large suns resting in the clear, blue sky.

"Fascinating!"

"Wesley, I'm not going to tell you again. Stop poking me!" Angel shook his head, only mildly annoyed by the attention he was receiving. "So where do we go from here?"

"Why are you asking us? You're the brains behind this operation," Buffy grinned, earning a glare for her efforts. She turned in her seat to regard Lorne. "Do you think your cousin might know something about Cordy and Connor?"

Lorne sighed. "I guess he might. But the thing is about my family. They're not like others." He paused, taking in the looks he was receiving. "Well, what I mean is that my mom isn't exactly the warmest person around. And she's not very fond of humans."

"We're not trying to work our ways towards an invite for dinner here. We just need information," Gunn explained. "Its easier to try and weed out information from your family than it would be to just wander around this place hoping to spot Cordy, Connor and Holtz."

"You're right," Lorne said, sighing again. "Let's go. But first, might I suggest covering the car. Not a lot of these around here. It sticks out like a sore thumb."

"We can probably gather some sticks and leaves together and make sufficient enough cover for the car," Wesley said.

Angel nodded his head, his eyes already scanning the clearing. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he pointed. "Oh, look at that! There's a large piles of leaves in that sunlit patch of woods over there. I should go there into the sunlit patch and get them!"

With that said, the vampire bounced gleefully out of the car and towards the brightly lit clearing. Gunn couldn't help but watch the vampire with a small smile on his face. Angel stood with his arms spread open to the side and head tilted back towards the sun. If he started twirling around in circles, Gunn wouldn't have been surprised. He shook his head and jumped out the car to stand beside Wesley.

"So how hard do you think this is going to be?"

Wesley arched an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me?"

Gunn shrugged. "I don't know. Just in these situations you seem more leader-like."

"Leader like?" the former Watcher snickered. "Yes, well, I don't think this is going to be easy at all. Something tells me we're in for quite the adventure, especially since Lindsey told us that this happened the last time."

"In the other world? Cordy got sucked into a portal then too?"

"He didn't get into much details but suffice to say that if Wolfram and Hart wrote about it, its probably not as simple as us opening a portal, grabbing them and going back home," Wesley replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, basically we have no idea what we're doing and we're in a decidedly hostile territory."

"Yes, that does appear to be the case here."

"So, basically it's like every other day with us."

"Pretty much."

* * *

"Relax, Lorne. I'm sure it won't be that bad," Dawn said, trying to soothe her new friend. They marched towards the small house that Lorne called home with all the joy of a funeral procession, save for Angel who was still prancing about in the back. Dawn cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see Gunn and Wesley grudgingly pulling the vampire along. She caught Buffy's eyes and the two sisters shared a quick laugh.

"This it," Lorne let out a rush of breath as he raised his hand to knock on the door. Dawn immediately stepped beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. The green skinned demon started for a second before turning to her with wide red eyes. He opened his mouth to say something to her but was cut off when the door opened. "The show begins, ladies and gentlemen."

"Kvenlornswath?"

Dawn stepped back, blinking at the hulking figure that stood in the doorway. Whereas Lorne was almost human as far as his shape was concerned, this guy was clearly a demon. She cocked her head to the side trying to figure just how big the other demon was. Buffy tapped her on the shoulder, dragging her out of those thoughts.

"Hello, mother."

Dawn's jaw dropped and she didn't need to worry about Buffy hitting her again. The Slayer was also gawking at the demon they now knew as Lorne's mother. "That's your mom?" Gunn repeated, in a similar state of surprise.

"Who are these filthy cows?"

"Filthy cows?" Buffy wrinkled her nose, casting a critical glance at her clothes. She frowned and crossed an arm over her chest. "I'm not a cow."

"I wouldn't take it personally, Buffy. I don't think she is fond of anything human." Wesley stopped and watched the tense mother-son reunion that was unfolding before their eyes. "Or Lorne apparently."

"Kvenlornswath, you're back. Where have you been?"

"Well, you see I was kind of in a different dimension. It's really a long story. Its nice to know you missed me."

"Missed you?! When you went missing we did the Dance of Joy for seven days straight! You were an embarrassment to the Deathwok clan. Your disappearance was the greatest gift you could give to your dear mother who suffered so for you. Oh, Numfar, do the Dance of Shame for Kvenlornswath has returned!"

To their right an otherwise unnoticed demon started doing something that resembled a jig. Dawn raised an eyebrow. If that was the Dance of Shame, she really didn't want to know what the Dance of Joy looked like. Still she just couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Angel?"

The group looked now to the figure standing behind Lorne's mother. "Lenwok," Angel brightened slightly at the appearance of Lorne's cousin. The taller demon nodded in his direction before explaining to Lorne's mother what had happened while he was in Los Angeles. Her opinion of what she perceived to have been an ordinary cow shifted, which was evident by Numfar now performing the Dance of Honor.

"I seriously could have done without that," Dawn muttered. Buffy nodded in agreement beside her.

* * *

Buffy suppressed the urge to sigh impatiently for what had to be the umpteenth time that hour alone. Although she was happy that Angel was happy, she really could do without all the hype surrounding the souled vampire. All she wanted to do was find Cordelia and Connor and get out of there before… well, she wasn't sure before what, but she just wanted to get home sooner than later. But that would appear to be a pipe dream at best because the vampire was soaking up the attention being lavished on him by Lorne's people.

"Anyone else just want to punch him in his big fat head?" Gunn asked, cutting into her thoughts. Wordlessly, the slayer along with Wesley, Lorne and Dawn all raised their hands. "I thought so."

Angel shot a dirty look from where he stood slightly ahead of his friends. They were on their way to the Town Square. Lenwok hadn't heard of any new arrivals to Pylea but he told them that the Square would be the best place to go to get information. And of course, as Angel was a respected warrior, he and his motley group of cows would be the guest of honor at the executions. According to Lorne, town executions were Pylea's answer to parties.

"Great, just what I always wanted to see," Buffy muttered. "More death. I didn't get enough of that at home. Had to come all the way to Pylea to see some more."

"At least try and pretend to be civil," Dawn chided at her side. The slayer glanced in her direction ready to make a snappy retort but she was suddenly taken aback. The eyes she was looking into were clearly her sister's but not for the first time it was like she was looking at Spike. "What?"

Buffy smiled warmly and slung an arm around her sister's waist. "Nothing, Dawnie. Nothing at all."

"You're so random," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. Still a slight smile tugged at her lips as she allowed her sister to lead her towards the Town Square. They were significantly unimpressed by the small clearing of land that comprised the center of the town. It was just as rural and rustic as the rest of Pylea. And standing in the middle was a large throng of people crowding around a stage. "Let the death begin."

Buffy snickered and moved to stand behind Angel along with the others. Despite being a slayer, she didn't feel the need to honor death. She shifted slightly so that she was standing further behind the taller vampire. I can't wait for this to be over, she thought, rolling her eyes as Angel was introduced. Beside her Gunn snickered and the two exchanged glances and nods.

Buffy closed her eyes, trying her best to tune out her surroundings. Instead she reached out her mind hoping to try and connect with Spike in some little way. But she came up against nothing. 'I guess the bond doesn't do inter-dimensional travel,' she thought, with a sigh. She opened her eyes reluctantly to see the first of the soon to be executed being dragged forth. The slayer noticed with a frown that most of them were human.

"Kind of makes you feel really uncomfortable," Gunn mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Buffy nodded at the understatement. She was feeling beyond uncomfortable right now. She let her eyes sweep over the kneeling humans. They were all age ranges with the youngest appearing to be around their age. She was skinny and almost mouse like. She kept her eyes locked on the dirt floor beneath her, refusing to make eye contact with the Guest of Honor or his companions. She wondered what the woman had done to deserve death. She hardly looked like the criminal type. Then again this was Pylea where humans were cows.

"Oh my god," Wesley's sharp intake of breath distracted Buffy from her pondering of the Pylean Criminal Justice System. She gave the former watcher a look only to see his eyes were riveted on someone in the crowd. He wasn't the only one as Gunn and Angel were both captivated by the person. Dawn and Buffy looked the man over critically.

"I don't get it," Dawn finally muttered.

"Holtz," Angel growled, leaping off the stage before anyone could stop him… not that they would have. The vampire charged up to the hunter menacingly. The man's eyes widened in surprise and then into something akin to glee.

"My, my, Angelus, you really have changed. You actually came here to find them?"

"Save the talk, Holtz and tell me where my family is," Angel said, pulling the man close. "I'm done playing your sick little games. I killed your family. You want revenge you take it on me and leave them alone. Now tell me where they are."

"I'll do better than that. I'll show you. But you have to get me out of this, of course," Holtz smiled broadly. "That shouldn't be too difficult a task for you, Mr. Guest of Honor."

Angel faltered turning around to face Lenwok. "What exactly did he do?"

"He was found wandering in the wilderness. When he was approached by guards, he killed several of them before he was finally subdued. His punishment is death," Lenwok explained.

"Sounds right to me," Gunn mumbled under his breath, earning a dirty look from Angel. "Okay, so how about we just borrow him for a bit?"

"No," Holtz shook his head. "I want a full pardon or else there's no deal. You need me to take you to your precious Cordelia and son, right? Well then get me out of here. That is what you do these days isn't it? Help the helpless."

Angel's jaw tensed as he contemplated what he was supposed to do. Nothing would make him happier than to watch this man be executed. But that the same time Holtz was the only one that could lead him to Cordelia and Connor. He needed him. And then he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down into a pair of ice blue eyes that were glowing a strange green color.

"He's lying," Dawn said, sadly. "He's only telling you what you want to hear. He doesn't know where they are either."

"Yes, I do," Holtz corrected. "Hush, child, you don't know what you're talking about."

Angel looked between the two for a minute and then finally back to Dawn. "How do you know?"

"It's getting easier to use these powers now," Dawn shrugged. "It's all of matter of knowing what you want to unlock. And in this case, I wanted to unlock the truth. The truth is he doesn't know where they are. He was separated from them the minute he fell through the portal. He was found by the guards and killed them because he wanted to catch up to them."

"Shut up," Holtz hissed. "Shut your filthy lies."

"Hey, watch it, buddy," Buffy warned. "That's my little sister you're talking to." Holtz narrowed his eyes and was about to say something more when one of the guards pulled him back.

"Do you need this cow for anything further, honored guest?" the guard asked. Angel's gaze flickered between Dawn and Holtz before he shook his head.

"He's got nothing I need," Angel replied, softly. He turned his back to the hunter and returned to his place on the stage. Buffy noticed the slump of his shoulders and saw the signs of a deep brood on the way. 'And he's back, ladies and gents,' she thought with a frown. 'Stupid Holtz.'

"You've damned them, Angelus. You take the word of a child over the man that could have saved them," Holtz crowed in the background. Angel closed his eyes tightly trying to block out the words.

"Can someone shut him up, please?" Wesley said, speaking for the first time in awhile. Lenwok motioned for one of the guards to use an electronic device which sent a bolt of electricity through the collar on Holtz's neck. "Well that was one way."

"Can we just get this over with?" Angel asked. "I need to find them. If they're not with Holtz, then who knows where they are."

"Of course," Lenwok agreed. "Bring up the criminal."

Buffy shifted on her feet noticeably interested as the mousy girl was brought forward. She had head hanging still and refused to look up at the Scoobies. Finally, morbid curiosity implored her to ask what it was the woman had done.

"She was caught stealing from the market," the guard that was holding her replied. "And this isn't the first time either. Isn't that right, cow?"

The woman didn't answer. At least not verbally. She instead turned around and kicked the guard in the shin. Although there wasn't a lot of strength behind the move, it carried the element of surprise and the woman used that to try to make a break for it.

"Should we be trying to stop her?" Gunn asked, leaning closer to the Summers sisters.

"No," Dawn replied. "She's innocent. Well, sorta. She was only trying to feed her baby."

"She's got a baby?" Angel now looked interested in the young woman. He winced as the woman was roughly backhanded by one of the other guards and sent crashing to the ground. The demon had lifted his staff ready to bring it down on her head when he found the downward motion halted. Angel shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The others could only watch as the former guest of honor quickly went to public enemy number one as other guards leapt into the fray. "So should we be trying to help him, now?" Gunn asked. The three older humans exchanged glances before looking towards their youngest member.

"Don't look at me!" Dawn squeaked, as a sword went sailing over her head. "I'm only fourteen!"

"Oh, now she's only fourteen," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Come on. I guess we better help him before he gets himself dusted. He's the one with the keys to the car, remember?"

She had barely finished the sentence as the others, Dawn included, rushed off the stage and into the battle scene that had quickly erupted in the town square. The slayer rolled her eyes before joining the fight. She made sure to keep her attention on her baby sister, who was more than holding her own. For a minute she wasn't sure if she wanted to punch Spike, who was no doubt responsible for this, or if she wanted to kiss him.

"Less day dreaming about Spike and more fighting," a voice in her ear reminded her. She glanced to her left in time to see Gunn punch a demon poised to attack. She nodded in gratitude, getting her mind back in the moment. Her eyes swept the crowd and she wasn't surprised to see Holtz trying to make a run for it. As she wondered whether she should be trying to stop it, a guard solved her problem for her: by separating the man's head from his body.

Gunn stopped short beside her, staring in wonder at Holtz' body and head. Though his face remained passive, Buffy could see the gleam in his dark eyes. "I told you I'd see you dead," the vampire hunter whispered, returning his attention to the fight. Buffy let her attention drift back to where it should have been in the first place. She could see that they had the upper hand for now. There was still a chance that they were going to get out of all of this alive.

* * *

Gunn paced the tiny room with a frown marring his features. He had survived growing up in Los Angeles. He had lived on the streets. He hung around with the equivalent of a demon hunting gang. And through all of this he had never been arrested. It figured that once he started hanging with these guys that would go right out the window. He glanced around at the room's other occupants. Wesley was sitting against the far wall with his head tilted back and eyes closed. He looked for all appearances to be sleeping but Gunn had enough experience with the former Watcher to know he was more than likely thinking about a way to get them out of this. A soft snore emanating from that vicinity made him quickly rethink that.

Buffy and Dawn were huddled together in the other corner, both were free of chains. Apparently not only were Pyleans racist against humans, they were also sexist and believed the female cows to be the weaker sex. Gunn didn't think that was very fair. Especially since the chains were very heavy.

He glanced at Angel who was desperately trying to find a way out of the room. Where he planned to go while heavily chained and in a room with a guard posted outside the door was beyond Gunn. But he realized more and more everyday that Angel was not the type to think about that next step. He instead seemed to rely on the rest of the Scoobies to guide him through that process. And while that was all well and good under normal circumstances, they had passed normal a long time ago when they went over the rainbow into another dimension.

And then finally he ended his visual assessment of his fellow inmates with Lorne. The empathetic demon was looking more depressed than he had ever seen him. Even his horns looked down. Gunn shuffled towards him and tried to give what he hoped was a convincing smile. It apparently failed but earned him a brief quirk of the lips for the effort.

"So what usually happens when cows get arrested?" Gunn asked, conversationally. The snores stopped from Wesley's corner, so he assumed that the rouge demon hunter was paying attention. Or that Buffy had finally given into the urge to smack him. "Is there a trial?"

"A mockery of one," Lorne said around a long sigh. "They usually bring you in front of what would pass for a judge. Only I heard this time we're bring brought in front of the Queen."

"The Queen?" Dawn asked, quizzically. "You guys have a monarchy?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. The Queen is a joke, normally. From what I heard some of the guards saying she's apparently loud, shrill and particularly hideous. At any rate, we'll be brought before the Queen, who will probably have us beheaded."

"Oh, goody!" Buffy muttered, sarcastically. "Thanks so much for bringing us to be beheaded, Angel!"

"Hey, I didn't tell you to jump in the middle of the fight, now did I?"

"It was implied!"

"Quiet!" a sharp voice ordered as the iron door swung inwards. One of the few guards that were still able to walk entered the room, giving them a harsh glare with his one good eye. Gunn noted the self satisfied smirk that crossed Dawn's face as the girl caught sight of her one lucky, and extremely cheap, shot. Spike would be proud. "The Queen shall see you now. And may the stars have mercy on your filthy souls."

"Charming, really," Wesley mumbled under his breath. He climbed to his feet and followed the somber group out of their jail cell. Gunn maneuvered his way next to the former Watcher.

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah, you know the plan to get us out of this," Gunn supplied, not exactly hopeful with a response like that.

"Why would you think I would be the one with a plan?" Wesley asked in disbelief. Gunn tilted his head to the side and let his gaze sweep over their collective group. "Ok, I see your point. But I'm sorry, I don't have a plan."

"Oh, great. So we're going to die." Gunn sighed. He had survived LA only to die in some weird dimension. Yeah, he knew he should have requested that room transfer from the very first day. As he was drawn further and further into his thoughts of a Spike/Xander free life, he felt the cuffs loosen around his wrists. What the hell? His head shot up and saw Dawn smirking.

"You could have done that from the beginning, you know?" he pointed out.

"No, I couldn't. I needed them to think that they had us trapped. Now listen, this is the plan." Gunn, Wesley and Buffy, the closest to the girl listened in silent, and somewhat horrified, disbelief as Dawn laid out her plan. The plan that consisted of them continuing the charade of being chained long enough to burst into the Queen's chambers, take her hostage and use her to get out of the castle. It was as solid a plan as any of them could have come up with at the moment, but it was the ease at which it came from the mouth of a fourteen year old that worried them all.

"No more unsupervised time for you and Spike," Buffy chided. "Can't you two just watch movies like normal people? Sheesh!" she paused in her tirade as they finally reached the chamber door. "Angel?"

The vampire nodded in her direction. He understood the plan and was in agreement. Great, Gunn thought. In one day, we've traveled to an alternate dimension, gone from the guests of honor to persona non grata and also plotted to kidnap royalty. Somewhere along the line, his life had gotten extremely complicated and he definitely knew who to blame.

"Okay, on three," Wesley whispered. "One, two…" he trailed off as Angel's eyes narrowed suddenly. There was a glimmer of recognition, and what appeared to be hope, as the vampire knocked into the door and barreled straight into the room.

"So much for three," Gunn said, rolling his eyes. He followed the vampire's path and entered the throne room. They found their resident vampire embracing a scantily clad woman they could only assume was the queen.

"Or we could go with Plan B which is have Angel seduce her," Dawn suggested, brightly. "Although I don't think Cordelia is going to like that plan."

Gunn saw a smile flit across Buffy's face. "Something tells me that Cordelia isn't going to have a problem with this plan at all," the slayer pointed out.

The woman lifted her head, which had previously been buried underneath Angel's chin to face the transplanted Scoobies. The familiar million watt smile might have been toned down considerably but it was still a sight for sore eyes.

"So am I hot or what?"

* * *

"So we're basically back to the original plan of scouring the country side and hope we find Connor," Gunn griped as he once again trailed after Angel and Wesley. Part of him was feeling slightly bitter that he was stuck on baby finding duty while the girls and Lorne got to sit comfortably in the castle. But that thought was quickly struck down as he remembered the tears in Cordelia's eyes as she recounted to them how she had lost sight of Connor the second they had landed. She was devastated when she found out that Connor wasn't with Holtz either.

"This plan sucks," was all Gunn would say on the subject. Ahead, Angel snorted in agreement. Still Gunn wasn't oblivious to the way the vampire kept purposely picking the sunniest side of the forest to walk in. A slight smile formed on his lips. This might not be so bad after all.

And that's when he heard a loud thump followed by a scream. He exchanged exasperated glances with Wesley and Angel. They followed the obvious sounds of a struggle to its source and all three couldn't help but sigh in exasperation at the sight of a familiar mousy brunette struggling against five rather large and angry guards.

"Again?" Angel said, shaking his head. "It's like trying to keep track of Dawn or something."

"Or Spike," his two human companions muttered in unison. "So I take it we're helping her again, huh?"

"You know how Angel just loves being the Vamp in Shining Armor," Gunn quipped. Angel shot him an annoyed look. "Just do what you do best so we can get this show on the road." Angel fixed him with one last glare before doing just that. Gunn watched as his face began the normal transformation with natural bumps and ridges that they associated with Angel's inner demon. It was only because he was watching that Gunn caught the difference in the transformation.

Despite the abnormal planes of his face, Angel still resembled himself for the most part when he went full on vamp. But something was different. The creature standing before them was in no way connected to their pet vampire. This was different. This was something… wild.

"Angel?" Wesley's quiet voice snapped Gunn out of his thoughts. "What's going…"

"Get back," Gunn managed to pull him away just in time for the feral vampire like creature to spring forward. The two men stood side by side and watched as Angel single handedly slaughtered the guards. Their current damsel in distress stared at the creature with wide brown eyes. Angel's head whipped in her direction and Gunn could see the way his eyes lit up at the prospect of ripping the girl to pieces. He didn't think. He didn't contemplate his actions. He just moved. He felt something rip into his stomach before he fell to the ground heavily.

All he could think as he lay bleeding out on the forest floor was that he would have been much better off staying in Sunnydale letting Anya play nurse to him.

Wesley cursed his own stupidity as he watched Angel rake his unnaturally long claws across the younger man's chest. Gunn fell to the ground with a sickening thud and the girl was still standing there. Wesley raced to her side, sparing Gunn one look only before grabbing the girl by the shoulders.

Her eyes showed how deeply disturbed and scared she was by what was happening. He tried to muster a weak smile that came off as more of a grimace. "You have to go," he ordered quietly. She started to protest. "Trust me, you have to leave. Just run. Don't worry about anything else. Just go."

The girl blinked, glancing over Wesley's shoulder to stare at the hulking menace that Angel presented. The vampire was seemingly getting pleasure out of kicking the discarded bodies of the soldiers around. Wesley looked over his shoulder briefly. He then took the girl's face in his hands forcing her to focus on him.

"Please, just go."

"I don't even know your name," she said, as aware as he as that he was probably going to die.

Wesley grinned. This was just like out of one of those bad movies that came on the local cable access channel late at night. "Wesley. My name is Wesley."

"I'm Fred," she said, forcing a bright smile. "Goodbye, Wesley."

"Goodbye, Fred," he nodded as the woman turned and fled as fast as she could. Wesley sighed in relief and turned around in time to see Angel standing directly behind him. He could only let out a quiet squeak as the vampire leaned in closer as if trying to see into his soul. From his close vantage point, Wesley could see into the yellow eyes. There was not a single recognizable element of Angel present in those eyes.

Angel stared for several long and uncomfortable moments before glancing down at Gunn, who, Wesley realized with dread, had not moved since he fell. The vampire stared at their friend for a long time before looking back to Wesley. This time he saw it. There was a look of abject remorse and horror expressed in those yellow eyes. Yeah, that was Angel all right.

"Angel?"

The creature recoiled in horror before throwing his head back and howling. Wesley could barely begin to formulate the protest that vampires do not howl before Angel took off using every bit of his new extra freakish vampire speed to race away from his two friends. Wesley stood stock still for a brief few moments to collect himself before dropping down next to Gunn.

The young man was starting to look almost grey. Wesley placed two shaky fingers to the hunter's throat and was surprised to feel a strong pulse beating on his fingertips. Wesley pulled his hand back letting it track down to the wound. Wesley pulled back the ruins of Gunn's t-shirt in order to reveal that the younger man's skin was starting to knit itself back together.

"What the bloody…."

And then it hit him. Buffy had given Gunn her blood just the night before. He still had some of the slayer's blood in him and so was able to heal from what could have been a fatal blow. He let out of a silent prayer of thanks as the man started to stir finally. Gunn was going to be ok. Now all they had to do was find Angel, get him off his inevitable emo guilt trip and then find Connor. Yeah, piece of cake. Wesley looked down at Gunn only to find the other man's eyes fixed on something just over his shoulder. Wesley turned around slowly to face yet another deadly weapon. This time it was a cross bow so close it was practically scraping his forehead.

"Well this can't be good."

* * *

This cannot be good, Dawn thought as she continued to stare at her motionless sister. The slayer was sitting at one of the many tables in the library pouring intently over a book. It wasn't the stillness that bothered, so much as the fact that her sister was reading willingly and seemed to be completely absorbed. She had only suggested the activity as a way of getting Cordelia's mind off of losing Connor. The newly crowned Queen was looking over a book of her own. With this, Dawn felt a little more solace. Cordelia appeared to be amused by what she was reading. Lorne had wandered off a little after the others had gone and so Dawn was left with Cordelia and Buffy the Book Slayer.

Just as Dawn was contemplating stretching her abilities to see if she could read the slayer's mind, her sister looked up. Even from her seat across the room, Dawn could see the tears welling in the green orbs. Wordlessly, she rose from her seat to sit beside her older sister. "What's wrong?" she asked, after a few moments.

"I'm a complete and utter bitch," Buffy replied, closing the book with a look of disgust. Dawn noticed idly that there was a ram embossed on the cover. Under it was one word: Spike. But it couldn't be about their Spike… could it? "I don't deserve him, Dawnie. I really don't."

"Don't deserve who?" Dawn was beyond confused. "And what do you mean you were a bitch?"

"He changed the world, Dawn. He could have had anything that he wanted but all he wanted was to change the world so that we'd have better lives."

"Spike?" Dawn shook her head. "But how is that possible?"

Buffy didn't answer. She just pushed the book forward. Dawn placed a hand over the cover and briefly allowed her mind to absorb some of the words from the book. The more she used her abilities the easier it was becoming. But as she took in the words, she could almost see the events passing through her mind's eye. Of a world that she was so much like theirs but so very different at the same time. She saw that Spike, so brash, yet vulnerable and needing to be loved. Not unlike the teenaged human version of him that existed in her time. He got a soul for the love of the slayer. He selfishly wished for the happiness of people who had essentially scorned him. And as she thought of the two versions of Spike, she couldn't but smile. They were so the same man.

"It's ok, Buffy," she finally said, looking at her sister. "That Spike gave up everything to make sure that we had better lives. But I think it worked out for him too. That Spike was so alone and unloved. But now he has a family. He has friends. He has you. Tell me, Buffy, when was the last time you told Spike that you loved him?"

"Right before we left."

"And before that?"

A slight smirk tugged at her sister's lips. "I get the point, Dawnie. Thank you." She raked a hand through her hair. "It's going to take some getting used to though. Knowing what I know."

"Just don't treat him any differently," Dawn warned. "You know how he gets when he's the center of attention."

Buffy's smile grew as she shook her head. "I'll never understand how someone who can talk such a good game can be so amazingly shy when it comes to people wanting to praise him. He's such a contradiction."

Dawn was about to comment when Cordelia slammed the book she was reading shut and practically popped out of her seat. The two sisters turned in unison to regard their friend. Cordelia gave a dramatic full body shudder before hurrying to join them on their side of the room.

"Ok, so this queen thing, significantly not as good as I thought. We need to get the hell out of here!"

Buffy rolled her eyes as Cordelia began to tug on her arm. "Will you slow down? What happened?"

"According to the big book of scary ickiness over there, the queen is supposed to 'com-shuck' with something know as the Groosalag." There was a slight pause as this information sunk in.

"Oh, eww, that sounds like something you see on Skinamax!"

"Boy, howdy," Cordelia chimed in. "Not happening. We need to get out of here, find Angel and the others, hopefully they have Connor and then we need to get back to Sunnydale where everything is normal." Off the looks she was receiving, she shrugged and amended that statement. "Not involving me getting it on with something called a Groosalag."

"Much better. And I totally agree," Buffy nodded. "Let's get the hell out of here." The three girls quickly rose from their seats, although Dawn saw Buffy slip the text she was reading earlier in her bag. They were halfway to the door when several of the guards intercepted them. The demons moved to the side as a more formally dressed, elder moved to the front. Dawn vaguely recalled Cordelia mentioning that he was a high priest.

"And where, may I ask, do you think you're going?"

"Out," Cordelia snapped. The guards moved in once again blocking their way. "As your Queen, I demand that you move out of the way."

"You demand? You… demand?" the elder demon laughed. "That's rich coming from a cow."

"What did you just call me?"

"You are not going anywhere. The ancient ritual of the com-shuck will take place. I will not allow our plans to collapse at the insistence of a whiny cow and her cow friends."

Buffy put a hand on her hip and gave Cordelia a pointed look. The former cheerleader turned seer turned fake queen sighed deeply. The slayer took that as her cue.

"Alright boys, we're done being diplomatic. The lady said we're leaving and that's final."

The high priest feigned fear for a brief moment before chuckling. He snapped his figures and two of the guards left, returning a minute later with a large covered plate in hand.

"Bought us dinner?" Cordelia asked, voice wavering slightly.

"Not so much." One of the guards lifted the cover. Cordelia couldn't help the strangled scream that escaped her lips as she saw what was being hidden underneath the golden cover. Buffy wrapped an arm around Dawn's shoulders as if her body could shield the horrible sight before them. As the Key found herself buried in the bony planes of her sister's shoulder, she wished it was enough to erase the images of Lorne's decapitated head sitting on a platter from her mind.

* * *

He was running as fast as he could. Images invaded his mind that he desperately tried to push away. a beautiful woman with an easy, brilliant smile; a young man with brilliant, familiar blue eyes and platinum blonde hair; a deceptively petite girl whirling a frighteningly large ax; another young man with haunted blue eyes staring at him from a green skinned spike covered face. All of these images surrounded him, pushing at him until finally he crashed underneath the weight. He fell heavily to the ground and continued to crawl forward. He didn't know what he was running to but only that he had to get away. He had to get away from the images. And from the one that just wouldn't go away. His own claws raking through the flesh of someone he called a friend.

He crawled until he reached a pond. His exhausted limbs trembled as he dragged himself forward towards the water. He glanced down at the surface of the water and was horrified by what he saw in his reflection. He was a monster. He really was a freak. And he had killed Gunn. Even when he was evil he hadn't killed one of his friends. There was no coming back from this. He was a monster and he didn't deserve to his friends. He didn't deserve to find his son. He just didn't deserve... anything.

He slumped forward on the ground. His body giving up it's pathetic struggle. As his eyes closed, he was oblivious to his body returning once more to it's human visage. He was also oblivious to the figure slightly contemplating him. Once he was lost completely to his own tortured memories, the silent observer slipped from the shade of the trees and began to drag him away. Angel was blissfully unaware of it all.

* * *

*Let me know if Dawn's powers are getting to be too annoying or unrealistic. I'm trying to make her more useful than she was on the show but at the same time, I don't want her being all knowing and more powerful than all the other characters. I'm aiming for a balance that I'm not sure I'm achieving. As always, I depend on my lovely readers to steer me in the right direction.


	42. Taste the Rainbow

Author's Notes: It literally has taken me this entire year and some change to write this chapter. I've gone through numerous drafts and rewrites and ultimately settled for this version of it. I'm not really in love with it but I desperately wanted to move the story along. So it's back to Sunnydale and I'm apologizing in advance for well… you'll see.

* * *

**Taste the Rainbow**

Wesley was certain that one day he was going to look back on all of this and laugh. He was also certain that would be the day that he finally snapped. And after a day like today, he was almost 75% sure that day was sooner than he thought. He rubbed his raw wrists and tried not to glare at the wounded man in front of him. Beside him, Gunn had no moral objections to glaring at a man who just watched several of his friends die. And while ordinarily Wesley would have thought that the younger man was cold-hearted, he could only imagine how being shackled to a tree with a still healing gash on your ribs could serve to make you significantly less pleasant. Especially if your name was Charles Gunn.

From what the former Watcher understood, the men that had forcibly kidnapped them following Angel's break in sanity where a small part of a similarly sized human rebellion. Wesley was not so much surprised that the humans of Pylea were launching a rebellion than he was about the fact that they all appeared to be idiots. This was supposed to be a hell dimension. He was almost certain that none of them would last five minutes on the Hellmouth, given that in the two hours he had and Gunn had been their unfortunate guests, about half of them had been wiped out by another unit of guards.

"Hey, Charles," Wesley called, earning a not quite the usual lethal glare from the hunter. "What's half of practically nothing?"

A smirk formed on the hunter's lips. "Why that would be what we have before us, Wesley. A bunch of sorry ass losers with sticks who will get killed if they try and attack the castle as they are."

The leader of the rebellion stiffened but silently agreed with the two strangers. Wesley rolled his eyes as he surveyed the remains of the small rebellion camp. He then turned back to who he was just going to refer to as Canon Fodder. He made a mental note to stop hanging out with Anya as much.

"Listen, our friend is the Queen. We can get you an audience with her and maybe you can resolve your troubles in a less violent, most likely fatal for all of you, way."

Canon Fodder chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully before sighing heavily. "If you really think that could work."

Gunn clapped a hand on Wesley's shoulder. "See what I mean? Leader like."

* * *

Consciousness came back abruptly heralded by a sound familiar to the vampire as of late: a hungry, miserable baby's cry. He instinctively rolled to his left in order to request his usual bed partner to take care of the crying child. But there was no warm body pressed up against his. There was nothing but empty space and a rock. A very hard, sharp rock. Angel sat up and blinked at his surroundings. It was a cave. And he had absolutely no memory of how he got there. Or why there was sand in his pants.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" a soft voice exclaimed over the increasingly shriller crying. He blinked in the direction of the voice. It was the woman they had saved earlier and in her arms she was carrying a baby. He vaguely remembered Dawn mentioning that morning that the woman was stealing to feed her baby. He guessed that must have been it.

"Yeah, I'm awake," he finally answered, realizing that the woman was waiting for a response. Once she had received her answer, she turned her full attention to the infant in her arms. "Kid always like that?"

"I guess," she shrugged with one shoulder. "I don't really know. I just met him the other day."

Angel's brow furrowed and a familiar pang of hope took residence in his chest. "You just met him the other day?"

"I found him out in the forest all alone. But he looked healthy like someone cared about him. I figured I'd just take care of him until his parents found him."

Angel struggled to rise and cursed his body for betraying him as he fell. Sensing his intent, the woman stepped closer and lowered the crying infant to where Angel was sitting. It was a simultaneous moment of relief for both father and son as they locked eyes. Connor's cries ceased as he was shifted into his father's arms.

"Aw, he found his daddy!" the woman sighed, putting a hand over her heart. Angel gave her a bemused looking while hugging his son tightly, promising him to never let go again. As he cradled the small body to his, he felt how fragile his son's life was. He could hear the tiny heart beating. He could smell the blood running through his veins. He was hyper-aware of every living thing in the cave.

"Take him," Angel ground out, thrusting Connor back towards his new-found companion. The woman fumbled slightly but did as she was told. Most likely because she had seen what kind of monster he had turned into before. That also begged the question. "Why'd you help me? You saw what I did."

The girl shrugged again and sat beside him as if he hadn't been a blood thirsty vicious monster who had slaughtered several guards and his friend. 'Oh god, Gunn. I killed Gunn.'

"You do that often?"

Angel's eyes snapped towards the woman who was holding his son. "Huh?"

"That brooding thing? You do that often?" she shrugged as if she wasn't really expecting an answer. "I'm Fred."

"Hi, Fred. I'm Angel." Once again Angel was struck by odd his life had become since he was cursed with a soul. He watched as Connor played with Fred's fingers, absently drawing patterns on her skin with his own tiny fingers. This woman had saved not only the life of his child but also his own sorry skin. "Why did you save me?"

"You saved me," she replied as if that was the answer to everything. He stared back at her wondering if she were insane. As she held his gaze with no sign of fear or concern for her safety, Angel realized that she was insane and that was alright by him.

* * *

Nothing was alright. Nothing was ok. Everything was horribly, horribly wrong. Everything was…. the endless litany of thoughts ceased with an abrupt smack across the face of the newly crowned queen of Pylea. Cordelia blinked in surprise at the younger girl who was smiling at her sheepishly.

"Dawn, why the hell did you just slap me?"

"You were panicking. I thought that's what people do when other people are panicking."

Cordelia arched an eyebrow and turned a glare at Buffy. "You let her watch too much television."

The slayer snorted. "Blame my other half for that one." Her lips twisted briefly into a smirk before she turned sad green eyes on the head of their newest friend that still rested on its silver platter. "I can't believe this is happening."

"It's my fault," Cordelia sighed, stepping over to the platter. She ran a hand gently over the red hair. "I'm so sorry, Lorne. You didn't even want to come back here but you did to save me. I'm so, so, sorry."

"Oh, it's ok."

Cordelia paused, glancing up at Buffy and then at Dawn who were both staring in wordless horror at the severed head. Cordelia lifted her hand and glanced down only to see Lorne's eyes flicker up towards her.

"Ah!" she shrieked in a manner most unbecoming for a queen and stumbled with all the grace of a newborn foal towards the two sisters. "You're… you're… you're talking!"

"Can't fool you, huh, Sunshine," Lorne's head said with a hint of a smirk forming on his lips. He saw that his audience was still terrified and sighed. Well at least it was a noise of exasperation. The funny thing about not having a body was the lack of upper respitory functions and actions. "Look its ok. That's the great thing about my people. We can survive without our bodies. Provided of course that no one mutilates it."

Out the corner of her eye, Cordelia could see Dawn and Buffy nodding slowly. "No matter how long I'm around it, I'm never going to get used to stuff like this."

"So where is your body?" Dawn asked, acknowledging her sister's statement with a nod of her head.

"Probably in the dungeon."

Cordelia continued to blink as she struggled to wrap her mind around everything. "This queen stuff is looking less and less desirable as time passes." She shook her head, letting the tiara fall into her hand. "Should have known if I was going to be Queen there had to be something wrong with that picture."

"Hey," Buffy said, snapping her fingers. "No more Debbie Downer stuff. You're awesome, Cordy. And if they're too stupid to realize that you would make an awesome real queen, well then their loss."

"And our gain because really we do need to get the hell out of here before you have do to that com-shuck thingy," Dawn added.

Lorne's eyes widened. "Oh no, that's bad. That's really bad."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Well, it didn't sound good!"

"No, it's bad, princess. They want your powers." Off the confused looks he was getting, Lorne huffed again. "The com-shuck is a ritual performed between the winner of a battle between the town's greatest warriors and the Queen. It basically is a transfer of power between the winner and the chosen… well… you."

"A transfer of power?" Cordelia wrinkled her nose. "But I don't have any powers. All I have are…." she trailed off as the truth became clear. "Oh, god. They want my visions." And though she didn't say it out loud, she knew the rest of her statement was clear. They wanted the last of Doyle. Though he had been gone for over a year now, he was still in her thoughts and in her heart. She couldn't lose this last tangible thing from him. Then it would be as if he never existed. "We gotta get out of here."

As the three girls and one severed head placed on a silver platter and carried under Buffy's arm tried to escape, their chosen escape route opened before them. Cordelia cursed under her breath.

"We have really got to stop meeting like this," she snapped at the high priest. The demon merely gave her a dismissive glance.

"Going somewhere? Didn't you like the present I had for you?"

"It would have been nice if it was the whole package," Cordelia replied. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Look, just let us go. There's no reason for you to keep us here."

"Oh, but there is, and I believe you already know what it is," the high priest cooed mockingly. He snapped his fingers and Lenwok entered the room. "I believe you'll find what you're looking for here."

"Lenwok?" Buffy and Dawn squealed in unison. "Lenwok is the Groosalag?"

"Of course not," the high priest retorted with a roll of his eyes. "He is simply here to collect his belongings."

The taller demon gave the girls an apologetic look as he took the silver platter bearing Lorne's head from Buffy's hands. "He will be taken care of, I promise you, friends of Angel."

"Thank you," Cordelia told him sincerely. They barely had a chance to say goodbye to Lorne before Lenwok was gone. Cordelia was briefly satisfied that he had taken the platter with him. She not so secretly hoped it was a really expensive one too.

"Now that unpleasantness is out of the way, shall we proceed with the ritual of the com-shuck?"

"How about we say no and just pretend we did?" Cordelia chuckled nervously backing away from the guards. Buffy stood strong by her side while Dawn did the same. The priest snapped his fingers once more and another series of guards walked through the door. This time they were accompanied by another slightly smaller, but distinctly human figure. The man had large blue eyes that were locked only on Cordelia as he swept into the room.

"My Queen, it is an honor to meet you," the human said, kissing her hand gently. He kneeled before her.

"Who… are you?"

"I am the Groosalag, my queen."

Dawn arched an eyebrow. "Hello salty goodness!"

* * *

Gunn watched with a smirk on his face as Wesley continued to boss around the rebellion leader. He wasn't kidding before when he said that Wesley had the potential to be much more than what he was. Wesley had the potential to be a great leader. But he also sensed the darkness that lay beneath the carefully constructed surface of a bumbling fool. Gunn was a pretty good judge of character and he knew that Wesley Wyndham Price was not someone you wanted as an enemy.

"Sir?" one of the few surviving members of the rebellion approached a huddled Wesley and Canon Fodder. It amused Gunn to no end that the man was addressing Wesley and not his so called leader. It appeared Wesley was equally as amused as a smirk twisted his lips slightly. "Sir, intruders have been located at the perimeter. What should we do?"

"Bring them here," Wesley replied. "In one piece and preferably walking on their own two feet if possible."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to make anymore mistakes," Gunn couldn't help but add. The man left, racing off to retrieve the intruders.

"So what's the plan?" Gunn asked, finally wandering over to where Wesley and the rebellion leader were talking.

"We attack at nightfall," Wesley replied. Canon Fodder looked like he wanted to say something but a glare from both Gunn and Wesley had him shutting up quickly. "All in all, we have about twenty-five able bodied people who can fight. We'll attack the castle from the front and the back. The first wave will attack the back first while the second will attack the front."

Something about the placement struck Gunn as off. He arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me," he said to the actual rebellion leader. "But I need to have a word with my friend here." The man looked confused before he finally figured out that they were asking him to leave. With yet another sigh, the former leader of the rebellion walked away still confused as how he had been ousted.

"Problem, Gunn?"

"Yeah, a big problem. Your plan doesn't bode well for those fighting in the back. That's the most heavily guarded section of the castle. Sending them in first almost guarantees they're going to die, especially once the guards from the front get in on that action."

"That's what I'm counting on," Wesley replied, coolly. Gunn felt a chill travel down his spine. The mask had gone completely and he was seeing the true Wesley. He was even scarier than previously imagined. "It isn't ideal. And I don't relish in getting these people killed. However, if we stand a chance at getting out of here alive then we need to take whatever measures are necessary."

Gunn wanted to reply. He still wasn't sure with what but he felt that he should. Fortunately the option was taken out of his hands with the sounds of a loud commotion outside the tent they were standing in.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!"

Both young men exchanged glances at the familiar voice before rushing out of the tent in time to see Canon Fodder roughly dragging a young woman into the camp area. Gunn didn't need to look at Wesley to know he was equally as amused as him to see that it was Fred. That girl really didn't know how to avoid trouble.

Gunn was less amused and more relieved to see her companions were Angel and Connor. The baby was wrapped in a crudely fashioned baby sling with an interesting color choice. A grin lit up his features as he stepped up to the vampire.

"Hot pink is a good color on you," Gunn teased lightly. He watched the various emotions spreading across the vampire's face. He was clearly confused as to how Gunn was still alive. "Slayer blood. It's good for what ails you. Or what tries to kill you. You know whatever."

"I'm… I'm really sorry, Gunn. I don't know what happened. I'm just so incredibly…;"

"Sorry? Yeah, dude, I know. Besides it wasn't you. It was like super mutated vampire you. And besides you didn't finish me off so I'm grateful."

Angel nodded once in acceptance of his words. He glanced around the camp. "So you two making nice with the locals?"

"Wesley took over the rebellion," Gunn said in a sing song tone.

"Only because they're incompetent," Wesley retorted petulantly.

"Why did you take over the rebellion? And why is there a rebellion?" Angel asked, completely confused by the two younger men. Gunn was almost certain that Angel was probably wondering just when Wesley and Gunn had become the new Spike and Xander. And honestly, he was wondering that himself. Probably something to do with that other world nonsense everyone was going on about lately.

He shook off his thoughts as he realized that Angel was still waiting for an answer. "Look, the Cliff's Note answer is this: the 'cows' are rebelling against the corrupt government that has enslaved them. The queen is nothing more than a figure-head. And there is something called a com-shack supposedly happening between the strongest warrior and the queen, who in case you forgot is your girlfriend."

Angel's eyes narrowed and Gunn was torn between nervousness and amusement when he saw the tell tale flash of yellow cross his eyes. Fortunately, being near Connor once again appeared to have a positive effect on Angel, as he was able to control the change.

"We have to get back there," Angel finally growled. "We're not persona non grata with them. Or at least we weren't when we left. But knowing the girls, they've found some way to alienate us by now."

Any further replies (or agreements) were halted by cries and announcements of another intruder. Gunn couldn't help but think about the growing popularity of the so-called secret rebellion. This was the third time they're camp had been approached by outsiders. Seriously, they really needed to examine relocating. Or at least the ones that lived through Wesley's plan. Then again, if things went according to the plan, there really wouldn't be much of them left anyway. So he supposed they could just stay where they were after all.

"You okay?" Wesley's voice interrupted his thoughts. Gunn blinked, suddenly aware of the other man standing way closer to him than he could remember. "You've been doing that all day."

"What?"

"Lapsing into weird, random moments of introspection," Wesley supplied. "To put it simply, you've been thinking too much."

"Since when is that a bad thing?"

"Since it's you," Wesley replied, walking away before Gunn could question that statement. He didn't feel like it was an insult, more like the former Watcher was hinting at something more. Or maybe he was over thinking things… again.

"Damn it." he shook his head clear of all thoughts and jogged out the tent to find Lenwok, holding what appeared to be a dinner platter tucked under his arm and one of the rebellion fodder in the other. Gunn cocked his head to the side as realized it was in fact the aptly named Cannon Fodder. That man was just determined to die today.

"You're doing it again," Wesley muttered under his breath once the younger teen was next to him. "Lenwok, what brings you here?"

"You're not still mad about the whole thing earlier… are you?" Angel added. Gunn noted that neither man seemed terribly concerned with the rapidly purpling human. Well if they weren't bothered, then neither was he.

"Angel, you saved my life and have proven a worthy ally despite the unfortunate business this morning," Lenwok replied, graciously. Gunn noted that he was still not releasing the rebellion leader. "I am on my way home to perform a most sacred duty."

"This involves the dinner platter?" Gunn asked, arching an eyebrow. The demon nodded, finally releasing the other man. He watched impassively as the man crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. He shrugged and looked back to Lenwok who was pulling the lid off the dinner platter. Gunn found himself gasping for air as the head of one Kvenlornswath of the Deathwok clan was revealed. "Oh no…"

Angel's eyes closed and he held Connor a bit tighter. Wesley rested a hand on the head gently and sighed. "This shouldn't have happened. He was a brave soul. He will be missed."

"Aw, you guys are so sweet," Lorne replied.

And Cannon Fodder had his brief shining moment of revenge as he watched the two young humans and one older vampire let out very unmanly shrieks of terror.

* * *

"Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?" Dawn asked, leaning into her sister's shoulder. Beside her, Buffy snorted and nodded. The two sisters were sitting on the window seat of the royal throne room watching Cordelia and Groo, as she was now calling him, discuss the politics of Pylea. "She almost sounds like a real queen."

"That's Cordy for you," Buffy replied, with a hint of pride. "She's always shocking you." Almost as if she heard her, Cordelia met her best friend's gaze. She nodded and beckoned the two sisters to come closer. Buffy joined Cordy on the steps towards the throne, ignoring the way that Groo felt inclined to bow to her as well.

"I told him you were my best friend. That apparently makes you like a princess around here," Cordelia shrugged. Buffy raised an eyebrow but said nothing further on the subject.

"So what's up?"

"I didn't realize that there was so much wrong in this place. It's worse than just the slavery for humans. There are demons here that are starving. The High Priest and his lackeys are in complete control and have to be stopped."

Dawn huffed lightly. "And let me guess, somehow or another, it has to be us that stops them?"

"Isn't that what we do? Help the helpless and stuff?"

"There is a huge difference between helping the helpless and freeing a country from a corrupt government!" Buffy answered, half heartedly. She knew that no matter what she said, Cordelia was going to go through with her idea. This was becoming more complicated by the minute. Speaking of minutes….

She glanced down at her cell phone to see that they had barely being Pylea two days and already so much had happened. She wasn't sure how time passed back home but she hoped that the others were safe. Being spread this thin made her nervous. She didn't like not knowing where Spike was. She didn't like not knowing how he was feeling just by sensing him. She needed to get back to him. Now. But she wasn't going to leave without the others. So if freeing some stupid dimension was the only way to get her back to Spike, she was all for it.

That is until she heard the sounds of screaming and what sounded like an army marching into the town square. She huffed, and shared an exasperated look with her younger sister. "What now?" they muttered in unison going to the window.

The suns had already begun to set again and she could barely make out the figures standing in the courtyard. But she could tell by the limited light present that they were humans. Suddenly the light caught on the metal surrounding one of the figure's eyes and she was able to see… "Wesley?"

Cordelia leaned over her shoulder. "And Gunn."

"And that girl from the execution this morning," Dawn added. Cordelia cocked her head to the side.

"Hey, it's library girl! That's the girl I kept dreaming about at the library."

"Yeah, not weird at all. What the hell are they doing out there?" Buffy wondered aloud. Now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she was able to see that Gunn and Wesley were standing next to each other, closely flanked by several other humans. "Did they take over the rebellion?"

"Guess the rebellion really was a bunch of incompetent idiots," Cordelia shrugged again, turning her attention to the drama unfolding outside. One of the high priest's minions walked outside to address the ragtag army standing in front of the castle.

"What business do you cows have here?" the demon asked, sneering.

"We have business with the Queen."

"The Queen is indisposed at the moment. You will have to return later."

Wesley merely smirked. "I think not. We've come to issue a challenge."

The minion rose what they supposed passed as an eyebrow. "Oh, you have?"

"Yes, our strongest warrior versus yours," Wesley replied, ignoring the sarcasm evident in the demon's tone.

"You think to take on the Groosalag?" the demon returned with another smirk. The girls expected Wesley to show some hint of a nervous emotion, but gone was the bumbling, clumsy former Watcher. In his stead was a confident young man that apparently didn't know fear.

"Is it just me or is Wesley like super hot right now?" Dawn asked, voicing the thoughts they all had. That didn't stop Buffy from smacking her sister on the back of the head. "Ouch! You know it's true."

"Not that point, Dawnie."

"Meet our champion," Wesley's voice drew their attention back to the present. He took a step back allowing several men to move forward. Between them they held what could only be described as a beast between them. Buffy raised an eyebrow as she took in the hulking, seething mass of rage that stood barely contained by the chains that were holding him in place. Strangely though, neither Gunn nor Wesley seemed overly concerned by this. For that matter, where was Angel?

"Then the challenge must be met," the High Priest finally announced. He glanced up at the castle where he seemed to know that they would be watching. "The Groosalag accepts your challenge."

Buffy's eyes flickered towards Groo. It was because she was the first to turn that she noticed the reluctance in his eyes before he seemingly steeled himself to the task at hand. He squared his shoulders decisively before bowing to Cordelia.

"My Queen, I will defend the honor of this kingdom from these usurpers," he vowed, kissing her hand.

Cordelia's eyes widened. "You can't be serious. Did you see that thing? He's like pure animal. You can't go out there! You'll be killed."

"To die in the service of the Queen would be my honor and privilege." He gave her hand one final kiss before rushing out of the room. Buffy watched as Cordelia stood frozen in place for what seemed like hours before she finally reached a conclusion.

"I am sick and freaking tired of everyone telling me what to do," Cordelia muttered. She ripped the tiara from her head throwing it onto the unused throne. "I say we go down there, help those morons out, save Groo's naïve butt and then get the hell out of this crap dimension."

"Best idea you've had all day," Dawn grinned, throwing her sister a look. The slayer knew she had a similar grin gracing her features even as she pulled down one of the swords from the wall, testing its weight in her hands.

"Let's go save a kingdom!"

* * *

Contrary to popular, or rather Gunn's belief, Wesley was not okay at the moment. He was quite literally shaking like a leaf on the inside. However, he realized that his family was currently depending on him for some reason to get them out of their current predicament and he was not about to let them down. He didn't pause to consider when he had started thinking of the Scoobies as his family, he merely acted. He knew that it would not be as simple as Angel versus this Groosalag. He had a feeling that the guards weren't willing to put the fate of the entire kingdom in the hands of what appeared to be a simple human. He was ready for anything.

Or almost anything… What he was not expecting was Cordelia running into the middle of the square, standing between the snarling Angel and the seething Groosalag. As the defenseless, and helplessly oblivious Cordelia stood in front of the dangerous killer her friend had become, Wesley forgot about all his plans. For a brief moment, he became the bumbling rouge demon hunter and simply forgot how to breathe. He could only watch as Angel approached Cordelia with murderous intent in his eyes. The Groosalag tried to step in front of her to protect her but Cordelia held him back with surprising strength.

"It's ok," Cordelia's voice sounded clear across the courtyard. "Angel, it's ok. You don't have to do this." Wesley raised an eyebrow. She knew?

The feral vampire cocked his head to the side watching her carefully. He edged closer to her, lifting a hand to almost as if he were trying to caress her cheek. She lifted her own hand guiding his to her face. Wesley could only watch in shocked fascination as the clawed hand morphed into the long, familiar fingers of the Angel they all knew and loved. Cordelia smiled brilliantly up at him before throwing herself into his more than welcoming arms.

"Love conquers all," Fred whispered beside him. He glanced at the woman and couldn't help but smile.

"Well that's all good and all but we've still got the problem of a corrupt government that needs to be overthrown," Gunn reminded them all.

Cordelia pulled her head away from Angel's chest long enough to smirk in their direction. "You underestimate us, Charles," she rolled her eyes. "Buffy? You got that present for the boys yet?"

It occurred to Wesley then that he hadn't seen the slayer in the entire time this drama was unfolding. He remembered Spike telling him a long time that it was always best to keep the slayer in your eye sight as much as possible. It was when one lost sight of them, that one tended to lose other things. That was a lesson that the High Priest apparently learned the hard way. The blonde slayer appeared carrying a rather a large sword in one hand and the head of the former High Priest in the other. She held the head up and more than a few of the humans that had gathered in the courtyard cheered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wesley saw one of the guards reaching for the remote that controlled the collars. But it appeared that had been taken care of as well. The guard pushed the button several times with no result. A few more guards tried it before the reason behind the sudden malfunctioning collars sauntered to a stop next to her sister.

"Sorry it took me so long," the Key grinned. "There were all these wires and confusing electrical stuff. So I just pulled a Xander and pulled the whole thing out."

"Only time pulling a Xander is acceptable," Buffy chided her sister before turning to meet Wesley's gaze. "So we just liberated an entire kingdom. How was your day?"

* * *

"It feels good to be whole," Lorne said, smoothing his hands over his body. "Oh, so very good to be whole."

"It's so great that you're a real boy now," Dawn grinned, ducking away from the playful swat to her shoulder. She leaned against Angel's car watching as Cordelia said her goodbyes to Groo. The warrior was more than a little saddened by Cordelia's show of love towards Angel and the fact that she was leaving him in charge. But the Key had to agree with the former queen's reasoning. Groo knew the kingdom better than most and he was in a position that he could really affect change. He was the best one for the job short of Cordelia herself. And judging by the ironclad grip she had on Connor, she was not in any rush to rule the monarchy.

"And you're serious, I can come with ya'll? I'm not going to be in the way or anything like that, right?"

Dawn craned her neck to see Wesley reassuring Fred yet again that she would not be a burden to the traveling Scoobies. The newest addition to their journey smiled up at Wesley and it was only because she was closely observing that Dawn noticed the flush of red traveling up the Watcher's neck. Looks like love is in the air yet again, she thought.

"Can we get this show on the road here, people?" Buffy called out from the front seat. "Some of us have exams to take on Monday."

"Yeah, like you're so concerned with your psychology final," Cordelia smirked, sliding into the backseat which was now a much tighter fit than before. "You're just worried about your precious boyfriend."

"So says the woman who flung herself in front of Angel in Grrr mode," Buffy retorted. "And besides, you realize we left Spike and Xander alone in a dimension without any real adult supervision. Giles and Jenny are way too distracted to fully watch them. So who knows what we're going to come back to."

"Hopefully it's a bed," Dawn answered with a yawn. "Because let me tell you, three days in Pylea is more than enough to tire a girl out." She glanced around the car to see that everyone had settled in. she cast one more glance at the residents of Pylea. This was definitely a place she could do without visiting again. They already had the best it had to offer at any rate. So it was with great pleasure that she cut into her palm, letting the drop of blood drop onto the dash once again. A portal opened and they could all clearly see their home before them.

"Finally," Lorne let out a breathy sigh. It was a sentiment shared with all of the car's occupants. It would feel good to be home at last. Angel pressed his foot down hard on the gas and the car took off straight through the portal. The familiar sensation of being swallowed by warm green light enveloped the car. It was over as soon as it started and they found themselves back on the street where they had originally left.

It took only a second to realize that things were not as they had left them. For starters, the Magic Box was gone. The building was in ruins. The car's occupants could only gape in horror at the building that had been at the center of their everyday affairs. Buffy fumbled in her pocket looking for her phone.

"No," she whispered, staring in shock at the screen. Dawn leaned over to see what had scared her sister. Her own eyes widened. The date hadn't changed. It was only a matter of hours since they had left. What had been nearly four days for them in Pylea had been barely twelve hours for Sunnydale. There was a very real possibility that their friends were still inside the Magic Box when whatever happened occurred.

Buffy was the first to shake off her surprise and race into the ruined store. She was quickly followed by Angel, Gunn, Wesley and Cordelia. Angel and Buffy were lifting rocks and debris out of the way, while the others kept an eye out for survivors and the ones responsible for the attack.

A shifting coming from the training room got the attention of everyone gathered in the room. Buffy and Angel took defensive poses in front of the gathered group while Wesley and Gunn found weapons nearby. They tensed ready for a fight when Xander stumbled into the main room. His eyes were wild as he glanced around the room.

"You're back already?" he whispered, his voice sounded hoarse and strange. It was then that Cordelia noticed he was swaying on the spot. She walked over to him cautiously and wrapped her arm around his waist. Once she was close to him she saw the blood on his clothes and what suspiciously looked like a bullet hole in his shirt over his chest. "Cordy?"

"Hey, Xander," she smiled sadly. "You guys couldn't just stay out of trouble without me, huh?"

He let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob and shook his head. His eyes darted around the room, landing briefly on Buffy before trying to find anything other than the slayer to look at. Buffy felt a pit of dread growing in her stomach. There was a niggling feeling growing on her that she pushed to the side not willing to acknowledge it.

"Xander, what happened here? Did Glory do this?" Cordelia asked, guiding the young man to a seat. Her finger traced the hole in his shirt but found that the skin underneath the shirt was unmarred. It was only a small part of the growing mystery around them.

"Glory?" Xander asked, confused. He looked around the Magic Box as if first noticing the damage. A bitter laugh sounded in his throat and he shook his head. "No, it wasn't Glory."

"Then who destroyed the Magic Box?" Gunn asked, hesitantly. He felt it too. He felt that this conversation was leading to changes, permanent changes that he wasn't nearly ready to face.

Xander didn't respond. He wrapped his arms around himself and appeared to shut down. It was as they were contemplating some other way of getting through to him that he finally answered.

"Tara. It was Tara."

Buffy tried to reconcile it in her mind. She tried to imagine the sometimes snarky, quietly sarcastic, sweet, generous and good Tara ever doing something like destroying the Magic Box without some kind of reason. Even if she were to suddenly go dark with the magic, Spike was there to prevent from happening. So where was Spike? Even though the question was in her mind, she still couldn't form the words. It was almost as if she were afraid to ask the question.

"Why would Tara do this?" Wesley asked, shaking his head in confusion. "How could Tara do this?"

"Wasn't her brain scrambled?" Cordelia added. "Maybe that's why she did… this?"

Xander let out another bitter laugh and Buffy decided at that moment she hated that sound coming from her friend. She could go lifetimes without hearing it again. It sounded hopeless. Xander never gave up. He always had faith in plans even when things looked completely impossible. It was always him and Spike standing together keeping everyone's heads up. And there it was again. The feeling she was desperately trying to ignore. The feeling of nothing…

"It's Spike, isn't it?" she finally asked, quietly. Xander looked up and she saw the answer in his eyes. The brown orbs were swimming with tears that he refused to shed. There was guilt, sorrow, and so much pain that she had to look away.

"Buffy? What's going on?" Angel asked her quietly. "What about Spike?"

Buffy swallowed. The nothing feeling growing now that she had acknowledged it. She looked up at the vampire who had brought her into this world. She used to wonder what would have happened to her if Angel and Doyle had never met her. Would she have ended up in Sunnydale anyway? Or would she have been dead long before then? Would she have ever crossed paths with Spike? Would he still….

"Ok, so something really crappy happened. It's the Hellmouth. That happens like every week. It can't be that bad," Cordelia's voice cut through the silence that had fallen on them. But despite the confidence she was trying to project, they could all hear the waver. "Where is Spike?"

"He's dead."

* * *

*You can't kill me. I did apologize at the beginning of the chapter. And if you're a little confused by what happened, don't worry the next chapter (which will hopefully not take a year to write) will be jumping back the twelve hours to show what exactly happened in Sunnydale. Hope you enjoyed!


	43. Endgame

Author's Note: I'd love to give you all some awesome story about how I got abducted by aliens and that's why it's taken so long for me to write this chapter. But the truth is that it's been done… I just kinda forgot about it. So yeah, I suck. But hopefully this chapter doesn't. I hope that this answers some of the questions that my "evil" cliffhanger left as well as creating some new ones. Enjoy!

* * *

**Endgame**

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with a B."

Spike arched a scarred eyebrow turning away from the window which had previously held his undivided attention. "Seriously, whelp? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Xander retorted. "Care to take a guess?"

"I don't know... building?" Spike replied with a half shrug. "What is it with you lot and that game anyway? Bloody annoying."

"It's a good way to kill time. It's an American classic. Kind of like this thing," Xander said, poking the wall of their temporary mobile home away from home. He glanced back at Spike. "So I guess you're giving up."

"Sure, whatever."

"The answer I was looking for was brood. Because that's what you're doing… again."

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly. "I don't brood. That's Peaches' thing."

"Oh, well then please feel free to give Angel's thing back to him. Who knows where it has been."

A full smile crossed his lips as Spike sat back on the couch they were sharing. "You know that you're my best friend, right?"

Xander's brow furrowed. "Yeah, I know. I've known since the beginning. Friends until the end, right?"

"Yeah," Spike smiled weakly. He started to say something further when there was a knock at the door. He glanced out the window to the grocery store his father had stopped the RV in front of to see that the older Giles was still in the store.

Xander crossed to the other side of the mobile home and frowned at the seemingly agitated, but human young man standing at their door. Spike joined him seconds later and tensed further. "Who is that?"

"Ben."

Xander nodded slightly. "Who's Ben?"

"Glory."

"Wait, I thought you said that's Ben."

"It is."

"But then you said that's Glory."

"Because it is."

Xander was tempted to smack his friend but knew that would only end up with him getting hurt. So instead he tried to process just what Spike was saying. The hybrid rolled his eyes, whispering something under his breath and placing a hand on Xander's forehead.

"Do you get it now?" Spike pointed at the young man who was still standing in front of their RV. "I think that there is some kind of spell over them that prevent people from remembering that Glory and Ben are in the same body. I guess that's how Glory managed to stay undercover this whole time."

"Thanks," Xander muttered. "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," Spike said, slipping into his sneakers. "If he starts changing, be prepared to take off."

"Wait," Xander put a hand on Spike's arm, preventing from opening the door. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"He's human," Spike shrugged. "I could totally take him as a human. It's when he starts getting his cross-dresser on that we run into serious freaking issues." Xander didn't release Spike's arm from his grip. "Really, Xander. It's ok. I'm just going to go out there and figure out how he was able to find us and then what he wants."

Xander saw the logic in his move. If Ben was able to find them this easily, it would be in their best interest to figure out how to prevent his lesser half from finding them while on the road. Not that it mattered, of course, because her precious prize was currently in another dimension. But he figured Glory wouldn't be too happy to learn about that little fact. So again, there was sound logic behind Spike's decision. So why did his hand not seem to want to follow along with that logic.

"Xander?"

The brunette looked up to see Spike watching him carefully. There was no hint of negativity in the blue orbs. On the contrary, Spike seemed to understand where he was coming from. Slowly, Xander felt his hand loosen its grip.

"Be careful, ok? I don't care if he's human. He's still partially Glory and that means he's dangerous." Spike nodded, for once not relying on sarcasm or smart aleck comments. He just nodded and headed out the front door. "Hey, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you're my best friend, right?"

The hybrid grinned and glanced over his shoulder. "Stop stealing my lines, whelp." With one final smirk, he was out the door. Xander rushed over to the door of the RV and watched as Spike approached Ben.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?" Spike asked, casually. The young nurse did not look amused.

"Where is the Key?" Ben asked, raking a shaking hand through his hair. "I can't sense it anymore."

"That would be because it's gone," Spike replied, leaning against the RV. "So no Key, no ritual."

Ben stared at him as if he had grown another head. "What do you mean the Key is gone? What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. That would be the Key herself. She opened up a portal and zipped into another dimension." He stepped away from the wall. "But it's going to be okay. My grandfather is the head of an organization that can help you."

"Help me? Help me?" Ben repeated shrilly. "You know what would have helped me? Getting this crazy bitch out of my body! That would have helped me! And that's what the ritual would have done. She's ruined my life!"

Spike exchanged confused glances with Xander who was now standing completely outside the door.

"This isn't happening," Ben muttered, burying his head in his hands. "No, this can't happen." He turned back to Spike. "You bring her back. Now!"

Spike shook his head slightly. "I'm afraid that's a bit beyond even me, mate. I can't summon people from alternate dimensions."

"No, no, no," Ben chanted, completely ignoring Spike. "This is all wrong. This is all wrong. She's supposed to be gone. I'm supposed to get to have a life. Do you know what it's like to have something evil in you? Always lurking there, watching your every move and silently plotting the death and destruction of everyone around you."

Spike raised both eyebrows. "Yeah, kind of have a little experience with that."

Ben chuckled humorlessly. "Right, of course. Hybrid, I forgot." He sighed, turning his back to the two teenagers. "So then you understand why I have to do this, right? It's nothing personal."

"Do what?" Spike asked, cautiously.

Ben whirled around with a previously unnoticed gun in his hand. Before Xander could even register the weapon in his hand or the murderous thoughts in the nurse's mind, the gun was being fired. Spike let out a choked sound of surprise as the bullet lodged in between his eyes. He dropped to the ground soundlessly.

"Spike?" Xander's voice was small and quiet in the sudden silence that had taken over the scene. His eyes started to blur and he could feel something warm on the side of his face. He rubbed his cheek and was not surprised to see blood on his fingers. Spike's blood. On his face. "Spike?"

Ben shook his head. "Not even a damn hybrid could live through that one," he said, coldly. "But just in case." Xander could only watch in mute horror as the man fired again, this time directly into Spike's heart. He knew in the back of his mind that he should be running too. He knew that he should be out of here but he couldn't move. All he could find in himself to do was stare at the lifeless body of his best friend. He didn't even notice Ben lifting the gun again, this time aiming at him. He didn't hear the gunshot. All he saw was the growing puddle of blood under Spike's head and then a burning sensation in his chest. And then it was all black.

* * *

Willow glanced at the clock in Tara's bedroom anxiously. She knew that Giles had called saying that he and the boys were going to be stopping at a grocery store to ensure that there was enough food to feed the living garbage disposals that were Xander, Faith and Spike, as well as Jenny and her odd pregnancy cravings. She knew this would likely take some time but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

Her attention was distracted from these thoughts by Tara. Her girlfriend had been somewhat calm prior to the others leaving, but had gradually become more and more agitated in the past hour. She was shaking her head and muttering something in what Giles had identified as the secret language that she and Spike spoke to one another.

"Tara, it's ok," Faith soothed from where she sat beside the witch. She started to brush a hand through the long brown strands when Tara suddenly let out a painful wail. Her eyes which had been closed flew open and both Willow and Faith recoiled from the blackness that covered her normally brown eyes.

"Spike," she whispered. She disappeared in a flash of light.

"What the hell just happened?" Faith asked, sitting up on the now empty bed. She looked over to Willow who was already dialing Spike's number. She frowned as it continued to ring straight to voicemail. The redhead's frown grew deeper as a similar attempt to contact Xander failed.

"I'll call Giles. You go tell Jenny what's going on," Willow ordered. "Something's not right. They should be answering their phones. It's not like both of them to ignore phone calls." Faith nodded, springing up from the bed and racing down the hall. Willow tried Giles and was pleased when the Watcher picked up on the second ring with a mildly annoyed greeting.

"Let me guess, she wants blueberries to go with the peanut butter now." For a moment, Willow felt a sense of normalcy. For just that brief moment she was able to forget that her previously brain addled girlfriend had just disappeared from sight after screaming and whispering her twin brother's name. But it was only a brief moment.

"Giles… I think something has happened. Tara is gone. I think something's wrong with Spike."

* * *

Rupert Giles did not play favorites with his children but even he had to admit that Spike held a special place in his heart. He felt more protective over the younger of his twins. Even from birth it seemed that the world was out to get his son. And when the world wasn't trying to get him, Spike went charging after the world. He was convinced that his son would be dead before his twenty-first birthday with the way he courted trouble. He really, really hated being right.

He heard Willow's voice in his ear telling him that she thought that was something wrong, but he couldn't find the words to respond. Because he more than thought something was wrong. He saw it with his own two eyes. He walked outside the grocery store and saw three figures sitting on the sidewalk in front of their RV. Xander was sitting propped up against the side of the vehicle with his hand resting over his chest. From what Giles could tell, it was almost as if the boy were in shock. But he couldn't focus on that. All he saw were his twins.

"Tara?"

His daughter looked up with tears pouring from black eyes before turning her full attention back to the body she was rocking in her arms. He could feel the power crackling from where he stood. She held her brother close to her chest. All it took was one look at the sightless blue eyes to know that his son was dead. He swallowed stepping closer to his children.

"Tara, darling, you have to let him go," Giles said, with a calm he didn't feel. This could go several ways and he had a feeling that none of them were good.

"He won't heal," she replied, clutching her brother closer. "Xander healed. But he won't heal. I can't feel him anymore."

Giles swallowed the lump growing in his throat. He tried his best not to look down at those eyes, instead focusing on his daughter. "Tara…"

"I hate him."

"Hate who?"

Tara looked up again. "Spike. He wasn't supposed to leave me. We're supposed to be together forever! But he's gone. I can't bring him back. Magic can't bring him back. Nothing will bring him back! He's not supposed to be gone."

Giles kneeled down so that he was face to face with his increasingly more erratic daughter. "Tara, darling, you know that Spike would not have left you willingly. You know that he would be with you always if he could."

"Ben took him from me," Tara continued, ignoring her father completely. She looked down at her brother and smiled. It wasn't a smile that made Giles feel any more comfortable with all the ways this situation was spiraling out of control. "He's going to pay, little brother. I'm going to make him suffer for what he did. Maybe then you'll come back."

"Tara, love, please just come with us," Giles pleaded, trying to keep his voice calm and level. His daughter glanced up at him briefly and he couldn't see a sign of the girl he loved. The only time he had ever seen that blankness in her eyes was when Ethan was controlling her. But this time he knew it was all Tara.

Tara had always told him that she didn't think she could function without her brother. He didn't know how frighteningly true that was until now.

"Tara?" Xander tried, crawling closer to the twins. "This isn't what Spike would have wanted. You know that."

"What he wanted?" Tara snapped, looking at her father and friend. "He wanted to live. And I'm going to make that happen. I just need more power."

Before Giles could even register what she had said, much less it's meaning, she was gone in another flash of light, taking her brother with her. He was left standing on the pavement staring at the pool of blood that marked where his son had died.

"I told him that he was annoying," Giles said, breaking the quiet that had settled over the night. He could tell that he had Xander's complete attention, though the dark haired young man was also staring at the bloodstained pavement. "Those were my last words to my son. I told him that he was annoying because he wanted a stupid box of cereal. Cereal! As if everything he had been through in the past eighteen years wasn't worth me buying him one bloody box of cereal!"

"Giles," Xander started quietly. He rose unsteadily and stumbled towards the former Watcher. He instinctively reached a hand out to steady the younger man. "Spike knows… knew... how you felt about him. He never doubted that you loved him. Ever."

"I just wish," Giles left the sentence trail off.

There were a lot of things that he wished but this was neither the time nor the place to dwell on them. Currently, he had to worry about calming Tara down. She was dangerous and unpredictable at the moment. She was hell-bent on trying to bring her brother back somehow. But no matter how powerful she was, there wasn't enough magic in Tara to bring her brother back from the dead.

"I know where she's going," Xander said. "She needs more power, Giles. She's going back to the Magic Box."

Giles could only remove his glasses.

* * *

Present….

"We got here and she was already halfway through absorbing the entire forbidden section," Xander said, finishing the sad story. "She tried to bring him back again and it didn't work. Even with all that power, it didn't work. And then she just… snapped."

Dawn eyed their surroundings carefully and raised an eyebrow. "As opposed to before that when she was operating on all cylinders, right?"

"Snapped more," Xander conceded with a slight tilt of his head. "She started screaming about vengeance and fury and took off. Of course only after completely owning me and her dad and absorbing pretty much every book in here." He ran a hand through his hair. "Did I mention that Tara is pretty much a badass?"

"Yeah," Cordelia smiled sadly. "We kind of got that. So where is everyone?"

"I'm here. Jenny and Celeste are at home last time I checked. Anya is in the basement checking inventory and trying to pretend that she's not freaked out of her mind. Tara is off riding the full on crazy train. Willow, Giles and Faith are trying to stop her. And Spike…"

"Where is Spike?" Buffy asked. Xander simply pointed to the training room where he had come from. She didn't wait to see if anyone else wanted to go. She needed to see it with her own two eyes. She needed to see him. She practically ran across the room, throwing open the doors to the training area. It was the one area of the Magic Box that had remained somewhat intact. And there, lying on the sofa was the love of her life.

As always, she was drawn to him, her feet leading her to him effortlessly. His skin was a pasty gray color, a far cry from his normally pale complexion. Xander had closed his eyes during his vigil and for that Buffy was happy. She didn't think she could stand to look into his eyes and not have him looking back at her. She ran a hand down his cheek and grimaced at the coldness. He was gone. He was really gone.

"This is what you didn't want to tell me, isn't it?" she whispered, kneeling down next to his body. Aside from the blackened burn mark that showed where the bullet struck, he almost looked like he was sleeping. "You knew this was going to happen all along? You knew that you weren't going to make it!"

And just like that the anger set in. This was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be dead. Especially not killed by an intern with a gun. She knew that he wanted to go out in a blaze of glory or die an old man by her side. He wasn't supposed to die outside a RV with his girlfriend in another dimension and his twin sister out of her mind. He was supposed to be stronger than that. Smarter than that. He shouldn't have got out of the goddamn RV!

She wasn't even aware that she was screaming until a pair of arms folded around her. She turned instinctually into Cordelia's arms and sobbed. The two girls were so consumed by their shared grief that they failed to notice the body before them glowing faintly.

* * *

When Ben Masters was born, he knew that his future was a bleak one. After all he shared a body with a bat-shit crazy hell goddess that loved to pick the most inopportune moments to come out and play. She was violent and pretty much the epitome of evil. And so he had tried his best to live his life helping people as much as possible. While Glory took lives, he was determined to save lives. Until tonight apparently. He had much more in common with Glory that he thought. He had killed two people, barely adults, in cold blood simply because he couldn't get his way. He tried to feel sorrow. He tried to feel remorse. But all he felt was more anger. And the need to kill more of those self righteous bastards.

He was on his way to his late night shift when he found himself presented with an opportunity to do just that. He wasn't sure why the girl was out of the psych ward, and he really couldn't be bothered trying to figure it out. He just knew that she was one of the ones standing in the way of his freedom. If he couldn't be freed from Glory, then he was damn well going to make sure that they felt his pain.

"You want me to feel your pain?" the girl asked, snapping his thoughts to the present. She stepped out of the shadow of the night and he found himself involuntarily stepping back. A cold smile spread across her face. Upon closer examination, he could see black lines swirling around her skin. Her hair was jet black as were her eyes. He could almost feel the power crackling from her skin. For the first time in a long time, Ben was starting to be afraid.

"Look, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Ben started, stepping away from her once again. "I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't," Tara agreed, with a nod of her head.

"It was temporary insanity," Ben choked out nervously. "I didn't mean to kill your brother and his friend. I'm truly sorry."

Her eyes narrowed and at her side, her fist clenched. Suddenly, he found it hard to breathe. "No, you're not. You're not sorry." That cold smile appeared again. "But you will be." He tried to free himself from the invisible hand clenched around his throat. Black spots were beginning to cloud his vision. But he was still able to clearly see her approaching him. "What's the one thing that you wanted most in this world, Benji?"

Ben didn't know if he was supposed to answer that. He received the answer to that dilemma in the form of his body being slammed into the brick wall of the building behind them. Thankfully, she relaxed her grip on his throat.

"So you going to answer me now?"

"To be free," he said in between gulps of air. "I just wanted to be free."

"Wish granted," Tara muttered. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand towards him. He closed his eyes as he began to feel a tearing sensation. It was the worst pain that he had ever experienced. It felt as though his insides were on fire. And just like that it was gone. His eyes opened and he was surprised to see that he was not alone with the witch any longer. Standing next to him, with surprise painted on her pretty face, was Glory.

"We're separated?" she asked, turning towards the witch.

"Yes, now be gone." With a flick of her wrist, the once all mighty hell goddess was vanquished. Ben's eyes widened in surprise and then a look akin to horror. Glory had taken on entire armies prior to her banishment into Ben's body. She was damn near invincible. And yet she had been taken out by what he had previously thought to be an ordinary witch. He glanced up at the black haired young woman and realized that she was definitely not just an ordinary witch.

"You're finally catching on," Tara smiled again. She flicked her wrist again and this time he felt himself being strung up in air. With speed that spoke to the amount of power she had absorbed, Tara moved to stand in front of the completely human Ben. "You took away the most important thing I've ever had. Will was the thing that kept me sane. You wanted to me to feel your pain. And I do. Now… you get to feel mine."

Ben could only swallow and whisper another apology which fell on deaf ears. It was the last coherent thought he registered as his skin was slowly ripped away piece by piece. Limb by limb. Through the fog of unbearable pain, he heard a shrill wailing sound. He wouldn't live long enough to realize it was him.

* * *

He had seen a lot of horrible things in his line of work but knowing that his daughter was ultimately responsible for this made it all the more terrible. Giles could only blink at the corpse of one Ben Masters still hanging between two trees. At least he assumed it was Ben. There was no flesh on the body. He had been flayed alive and slowly from what he could see. Tara was still standing there. Dark hair blowing in the wind, staring mournfully at the body.

"It's not enough," she said, almost as if she were aware of Giles, Willow and Faith behind her. "It's just not enough."

"Tara, it's never going to be enough," Giles said, gently. "He's gone."

She whirled around, black eyes narrowed in rage. The black lines that swirled around her face and hands pulsed. "This whole world needs to know. They need to know my pain. And they will. Everyone will suffer." She was gone again before they could react.

"She does not handle grief well at all," Faith muttered under her breath. "Where do you think she's going now?"

Giles ran a hand through his hair, completely at a loss. They thought it would be over once she killed Ben. He glanced up briefly at the former intern and couldn't feel any remorse for the man's death. He had killed his son. Still, it seemed that his death did nothing to heal the void inside Tara. It appeared that the twins were truly more connected than anyone ever thought.

"I'm going to call Xander. She might be heading back to the Magic Box to see Spike."

Giles nodded his head, though he knew that Tara wasn't going to go there. She didn't want to see her brother like this. The only way she would want to see Spike was if he were alive. Willow turned away from the body to make the call. It was only because of the angle he was standing in that he noticed the flicker of surprise that crossed her face.

"Wesley? What are you guys doing back?" The older watcher raised an eyebrow tuning fully into Willow's conversation. "So you know everything? Right. Well we found her but she took off again. She said she was going to make the whole world suffer." She paused listening to something on the other line. She furrowed her brow in confusion before handing the phone to Giles. "Wes said he needed to speak with you."

"Yes, Wesley?" Giles greeted with exasperation. He needed to spend less time on the phone and more time trying to figure out where his grief stricken and apparently homicidal daughter had fled to.

"This is bad."

Giles narrowed his eyes, and was severely tempted to clean his glasses. Instead he mentally willed himself not to snap at the clearly worried young man. "Yes, Wesley, I am aware of that."

"No, Giles, this is really bad. I know where she's going."

Faith lifted her head off his shoulder where she had been eavesdropping on the conversation. "How the hell does he know and we don't?" she mouthed. He shrugged. Like he had any idea what was going on anymore. Common sense and logical thinking took a break the minute Ben, not Glory but Ben, killed his son in cold blood.

"Where is she, Wesley?"

"Sometime last month she came to me and asked me to help her research different local legends. She said that it was for a paper for school but she was going to use it as a basis for understanding the effect the hellmouth has on Sunnydale."

And just when he thought he couldn't more surprised or impressed by his children, Giles was always given some information that made him appreciate them all the more. Now if only he could make sure that his daughter survived all this.

"What does this have to do with Tara now?"

"There was particular legend that had to deal with sorrow about a local goddess, Ana, who was worshipped by the indigenous people. According to this legend, her children were slaughtered in a skirmish between the European settlers and the Indians."

"Native Americans!" Willow corrected under her breath.

"Yes, them. Anyway, she was heart broken and determined that the world was going to feel her sorrow. She built a monument in tribute to her fallen children. After it was built, the settlers began to die off slowly. Not of disease or violence, but simply of 'broken hearts'. But it didn't just stop with them. Soon everyone on the land was dying. They were feeling her pain. The monument was eventually moved towards the sea. There was a natural cave in not too long after and the monument was buried. The deaths stopped then. The people continued to worship her until you know Christianity took over. Now she's buried and forgotten. Needless to say, all it will take it one very sad magically inclined person to wake her up."

"That's really not good," Willow agreed with Wesley's earlier statement. "With all the magic she's gathered together in combination with her own abilities, she can cause a lot of damage with that thing. It might spread to more than just Sunnydale."

"The whole world," Faith finished with a troubled look. "So Tara is behind this week's apocalypse. Spike would get….." Giles could only frown as she trailed off, suddenly looking very small and broken as she realized that Spike wouldn't be able to laugh at this one at the end of the day. Provided of course that Tara didn't bring about the end of the world at the end of the day.

"This day just gets better and better," Willow sighed.

* * *

_It had been thirteen days, eight hours and thirty two minutes since Tara Giles lost her mother and nearly became an only child. It had been thirteen days, twelve hours and four minutes since she had called her brother an annoying twerp and told him that she wished they weren't twins anymore. She hadn't even meant it at the time. She was just angry that he had broken her favorite doll. After she had screamed at him to leave, she realized that she didn't even like the stupid doll that much. But by the time she had gone to find her brother, her father informed her that their mother had taken William out for ice cream. This had caused more feelings of anger that turned into guilt when her father assured her that William was intent on collecting ice cream for her as well._

_The guilt only intensified when hours after they had not returned, a police officer informed father and daughter that Mrs. Giles had never made it to the ice cream parlor. Some girl who had looked down briefly to change the stations on her radio had plowed into the car carrying their missing family members. The sudden crash had caused Mrs. Giles to lose control over the car and it slammed into the wall of a nearby building. The officer was quick to assure them that she had died almost instantly and felt little pain. This did little to reassure Tara. Because whether she died quickly or slowly, the fact of the matter was that her mother was dead. And her little brother was almost dead._

_For almost two weeks, Tara kept a vigil by her comatose brother. Around the two small children, the adults worked on keeping him alive. But Tara began to notice that by the beginning of the second week, they were a little less busy. They were beginning to give up on him. But she never would. They were twins. That meant they were always going to be together._

_On that day, almost nine hours into her daily ritual of holding his hand and reading from their favorite Winnie the Pooh book, her father convinced her to go for a walk. He promised her that her grandfather would sit with William and be there in case anything happened. So Tara reluctantly left him, promising him that she would be back if he were to wake before then. While on their walk, her father tried to convince her that William was going to a better place. That he was going to be with their mother. He was beginning to lose hope as well. Tara was grossly disappointed. And that's when she felt it. A flicker in her heart._

_"We have to go back!" she demanded._

_"Tara, darling, I need you to understand…"_

_"No! You understand! We have to go back. I need to see him. He needs me."_

_And because her father was her father and thus more awesome than most, she was on her way back to the hospital before she had to resort to stomping her feet and screaming. When they arrived in the room, they found that William was not only awake he had also been informed of his mother's passing. Tara took one look at his pain and made her decision. She ignored all the protesting adults and climbed up on the bed beside her distraught twin. He turned instinctively towards her, tucking his head onto her shoulder. She glared at anyone that moved to separate them. No one was going to touch him on her watch. For right now, being the strong one was her job._

_Hours later, the twins lay side by side on William's hospital bed. Their hands clutched together, shoulders touching and chests rising and falling in perfect unison. "I'm sorry, William."_

_"I know," he replied. "I'm sorry I broke your doll."_

_"The doll was a piece of crap."_

_William turned his head slightly to face her. His eyebrow raised and Tara traced the still healing cut that sliced across the brow. According to their father, he would have permanent scar there. He had tried to make it a joke but the pain was still too fresh for him. Giles was trying but he was human. The twins knew this and they knew that they would have to make sure that they only showed pain to each other._

_"I miss our mum."_

_"Me too," William nodded. "I almost went with her."_

_Tara propped her head on her hand and looked down at her brother. His blue eyes stood out in the dimly lit hospital room. "Why didn't you?"_

_"Because I knew that you needed me," he gave a tiny shrug. "We're supposed to be together, Tara. I get that now."_

_"Always," Tara responded solemnly. She laid back down and let her brother rest his head on her shoulder. Though she had lost her mother, she hadn't lost her brother and that made it somewhat ok. She knew that as long as she had him, she would be ok. And they would always be together. They had to be._

* * *

Tara brushed tears away from her face as she stood facing the cave that held her salvation. They had doubted Ana as well. They took away everything that was important to her. And they paid for it. Now the whole world would suffer. It wasn't fair that she had to deal with this. It was always supposed to be her and Spike. Them against the world. This time the world won and she was damn sure going to make sure that the world paid for her loss.

"Tara!"

The witch turned to see her father and her friends running in her direction. She turned away from them to stare in wonder at the cave that held Ana's monument. From the minute she had read the obscure legend in the dusty black magic tome earlier that year she felt a kinship with the goddess. She had suffered so much.

"Tara, please. Don't do this!"

Even at almost nineteen years old, she couldn't help but respond to her father when he spoke that way. She faced him once more and sighed heavily.

"I have to do this," she said, her voice firm yet quiet in the early morning air. "I'm not supposed to be here without him, daddy. Don't you get that? One shouldn't exist without the other! And yet I'm still here and I can't figure out why!"

"Tara," Giles couldn't formulate words. He wanted to tell his daughter how much she meant to him. That even without her brother, she was still his daughter and just as valuable as her brother. But the words wouldn't come. He could only stare at her and see her pain. It was almost tangible. He was starting to wonder if what she was saying was true. Could the twins exist without each other?

"Tara, sweetheart, you need to stop this! I know that it's a lot to deal with but… you're my big sister!" Faith yelled. "I need you just as much as you need Spike."

"I know you do," Tara said, smiling sadly. "But I can't do this anymore. You of all people should get why I'm doing this, Faith."

"I don't get why you're destroying the whole world!"

"Why should everyone else be happy while I'm miserable? No, they need to see it. They need to feel it," she turned quicker than any of them had ever seen to look at Willow. The redhead had been trying to sneak up on her quietly while she was occupied with her family. "Willow, darling, you can't stop me. I've got more magic in me than I ever thought was possible."

"Tara, you were always the one that told me to avoid doing the dark magic because it was seductive and I could lose myself. You said that you would never do that."

"I wouldn't. But that was back when I had a brother that was capable of stopping me." She paused and looked around. "Guess that doesn't apply anymore." she closed her eyes, tuning out the words of concern and fear around her, and focusing on the magical energy that Ana was broadcasting to her.

"Guess again," a new voice cut through everything. Her eyes flew open at the familiar voice and weight on her shoulder. Her jaw dropped slightly as she found herself staring into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Spike?"

He cocked his head to the side and smirked. His normally pale skin almost appeared to be glowing. She reached a shaky hand towards him and was met with solid, warm flesh. It was true. Her brother was here. But how?

"Tara, you can't do this," he whispered, pulling her close. "This isn't right and you know it."

"I know but," she trailed off, shaking her head. "You left me! We're not supposed to be apart!"

Spike nodded, leaning his forehead against hers. "I know, Glenda. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. But you're right. We're not supposed to be apart. But if you go through with this, then we'll never be together again."

"We're not going to be together again even if I don't," Tara protested but didn't move away from his embrace. "You'll still be dead. And I'll still be here. Alone."

"You're not alone," Spike whispered. "You were never alone."

"I know I have the others."

"That's not what I meant," he grinned. "I'm still here, Glenda. This is our destiny." He pulled back to look at her confused expression. Tara watched as his mouth opened and closed several times before he finally smirked. "And I'm going to show it to you."

Tara didn't have time to contemplate the meaning behind that before they were gone in a burst of light.

* * *

*The end... for now. I hope that lived up to people's expectations. This is definitely coming to a close. I think this story has about two more chapters and an epilogue and then I can finally, finally put a complete on this thing! And it's only taken me damn near 8 years to get it done.


	44. Swan Song

***Author's Note:** I promised myself that I was not going to have this story stretch out for another two or three years, especially since I did have an ending in mind. Of course, real life and my obsession with _Glee_ pretty much kicked that plan to the curb. But the other day I was sitting on my laptop and I came across this chapter. I decided that no matter what I was not going to go another year with this story. So I sat down, ignored the world and finally finished. So here are the final chapters of _A Different World._ I sincerely hope that you all enjoy. I know they may seem rushed and I apologize for that. With that said, enjoy!

* * *

**Swan Song**

Tara didn't have time to contemplate the meaning behind her brother's mysterious resurrection and totally cryptic statements before they were gone in a burst of light. When they reformed they were standing in what appeared to be a solid white room. Spike pulled away slightly to appraise their surroundings.

"Well this was certainly not what I expected," he muttered.

"You were expecting something?" Tara asked. She put her hands on her hips as she glared at her twin. "Why didn't you know what you were teleporting us into?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You do not get to lecture me, Ms. Flays People Alive!"

"He killed you! What did you expect me to do? Hug him?"

"Of course not, but I certainly didn't expect you to murder the git in the most horrible way possible!" he retorted. "You know if this was the end of the road for us, this would be an awful legacy to leave behind. I died by getting shot in the bloody head by a cross dressing goddess infested intern while you just went batshit and destroyed the whole world. Our friends and family included."

Tara deflated somewhat as her brother's words sunk in. "That would be a horrible footnote," she agreed. It was then that she caught the end of his statement. "But what do you mean 'if this was the end of the road'? You're dead, Will. Like no pulse, no breath, dead. This is the end of the road for you."

"Yeah, for me," he rolled his eyes. "Really, Tara, have you always been this daft?"

"Have you always been this cryptic and annoying?"

"You know, I definitely don't remember her being this sassy," a new voice added to the madness. "I think I would remember her being this much fun when I was alive." Tara's heart sped up at the sound of the voice. She turned around to see that at some point while she and Spike were arguing two people joined them. One of them was Doyle and the other was…

"Mom?"

"Yes," Helene smiled softly at her daughter. Tara saw eyes that so resembled hers twinkling with amusement. And now she knew where Spike got that from. Helene's smile grew a little wider. "I'm here. I know shocking. But I need you to recover a little faster than your brother did. I have much to tell you and very little time to say it." Tara huffed. It seemed that death just made everyone really cryptic and annoying. "No, darling, you only think it's us that changed. When really it's just that the trip here has made you a bit cranky. Don't worry though, sweetheart. When William first arrived, he spent an hour kicking and berating a wall."

"It was a stupid wall," Spike muttered, looking down at his shoes. Tara grinned. Her brother was too adorable sometimes. Spike lifted his head to glare at his twin. "I still didn't rip someone's skin off, sis."

"Seriously, you're not a telepath. How are you in my head?"

"It's because we're here," Helene gestured around the room. "This room is special."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Because it's the birthplace of higher beings. I believe you refer to them as the Powers that Be."

"You mean they're born?" Spike wrinkled his nose, clearly imagining baby PTBs. Tara shook her head. Sometimes it amazed her that she was related to him. "Hey, sis, birthplace of higher beings, remember? I can hear you!"

"It's not quite as you're imagining it, William," Helene corrected, patiently. "Higher beings start as normal humans. But through various circumstances, they die and then they ascend. They come here to this room and they are reborn as higher beings. They then use their powers and gifts to help guide the forces of good in this world."

Tara nodded, glancing around the room. "I mean this is a nice story and all. But what does all of this have to do with us?"

"It has everything to do with you, my darlings," Helene smiled warmly. "This is the place where my mother was reborn."

Tara's brow furrowed as she looked to Spike, who was similarly confused. "Huh?" they settled for asking in unison.

"As I said, they die and then they ascend. However, my mother was killed before it was her time. She ascended but her destiny wasn't fulfilled. So she was sent back to the mortal world. And then I was born."

"We never met our grandmother," Tara murmured thoughtfully. She looked to Spike again. He was chewing on his bottom lip in thought.

"You were her destiny," Spike said, hesitantly. "She was meant to give birth to you."

"So that I could give birth to you," Helene concluded. "I know that you've recently become aware of a reset of sorts."

Tara struggled to keep up with her brother and mother who appeared to be on the same page while she was way in the front of the book, hovering near the table of contents. She blamed having her brain scrambled by a hell god. Then again, it could also be all the magic she was hopped up on in order to kill said hell god. She could still feel the currents of magic crackling through her veins.

"Hey," she felt an arm loop around her shoulders. "Don't feel too bad. I still have no idea what it means that the world was reset. Something about another version of me making a wish and then things got a bit of a do over." Tara nodded, leaning her head against her brother's.

Honestly, she didn't really care that much about this reset world or about anything other than the fact that her brother was here. She was content to just stay like this forever if it meant that she could keep him with her like he belonged. Spike tightened his hold her in response to her thoughts.

"I'm always with you, Tara," Spike promised. "Even if it's all over today, we're always going to be together." He lifted his head. "Aren't we, mom?"

Helene smiled softly. "Yes, William. You two were never meant to be apart. Are you ready to hear the story now?" Spike looked down at Tara. She hesitated for a moment before nodding. "It all starts in 1898 in London. Angelus and his childe, Drusilla, were on the prowl and they came across a rather sad young man named William Daniels."

Tara's eyes widened as the previously white walls around them began to display images that corresponded to what her mother was saying. Spike gasped softly. "We have to get one of these for home." She elbowed him on the stomach and turned back to the scene.

"That night, Drusilla turned William with the help of Angelus. He went on to become of the four vampires known as the Scourge of Europe. His name was William the Bloody, but he was usually called Spike."

Her twin stiffened as he stared at the vampire in question. Now that she could see him clearly, Tara could see the resemblance between that Spike and her brother. They were almost identical except for the eyes and the hair. Her brother had long ago stopped bleaching his hair allowing it to remain its normal sandy brown color. He also wore it longer than his undead double. That Spike wore his hair slicked back. It seemed right and wrong at the same time. But the eyes were all wrong. While they both shared blue eyes, her brother's eyes were identical to their father's. They were livelier too. That Spike didn't seem to have the same spark that her twin did.

"That's me?" Spike finally said, after a tense silence.

"He's you and he's not you," Helene somewhat clarified. "William was always different than the rest of the Scourge but it wasn't until he met a certain Slayer that things took a turn for him. He fell in love with her. But your Buffy is very different than this Buffy. This Buffy was trained by a Watcher's Council that didn't hold the same principals that your grandfather holds now. They believed that there were no shades of gray. Only black and white, good and evil. Buffy already defied the odds by falling in love with one vampire before. She wouldn't allow herself to fall for another one. Especially one without a soul."

"Hold up," Spike interrupted. "A vampire with a soul…." He trailed off, grimacing. "Buffy and Angel?"

Doyle laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh, it was even more hilarious than I actually thought it would be. I wish I had a camera for that one!"

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Darling, you have to remember your Buffy and Angel are very different from the ones before. That Angel didn't train Buffy. He didn't play the same role in Buffy's life that he has this time around. Now Buffy sees Angel as a big brother. But then she saw him a potential soul mate. He saw her as a link to humanity. Something he didn't have."

"But what happened to Doyle?" Tara asked, confused.

Doyle smiled wanly. "The other Doyle apparently didn't meet him until after he and Cordelia made the move to Los Angeles. By then he was trying to pull away from humanity again."

"But you helped him, right?"

"I helped put him on the path. It's what I do in this and every world," Doyle shrugged.

Tara frowned but as usual it was Spike how reacted. "This is bull! Apparently other me reset the world to make it a better place for everyone but Doyle still dies young? What the hell is the point then?"

"The point, William," Helene said, "is that Doyle is like you and your sister. He was marked from birth to be a higher being. His role in this life is to be a guide. He was meant to put you on the path to your true destines and then guide you the rest of the way from afar. Personally, I think he has done a rather excellent job as you are exactly where you were meant to be." She paused. "Of course, about sixty or so years early but you two always did strive to be overachievers."

"Wait, we're not supposed to be dead? Or actually, Spike's not supposed to be dead? Am I dead?" Tara blinked. She glanced at her brother, who was similarly confused (and still silent fuming that he was killed by **Ben** and not Glory).

"May I continue now?"

"Oh, by all means," Spike retorted without any real heat behind it.

"As I was saying, William fell in love with the Slayer. He made a place for himself within her inner circle. Despite it all, she did fall for him but it was too late. The First Evil made an attempt at bringing about the end of the world. Again. And William was a casualty in the war. It would've been over had it not been for his sacrifice. He was brought back rather inadvertently by Angel, who was unwittingly working towards another world ending war."

Spike snorted. "Angel seems to thrive on these world ending war things."

"Yes, it would appear so," Helene smiled softly. "At any rate, Angel led his crew consisting of a few of familiar faces against the Senior Partners. There were many lives lost in the process, including Angel. But William survived. The Powers that Be were impressed by his survival and offered him a reward. They would give him whatever his heart desired. And he had only one wish."

"A better life," Tara mumbled, understanding flooding her. "He wanted to make it better for all the lives that were lost."

"Yes," Helene beamed in her daughter's direction. "William only wanted the woman he loved and her friends and family along with Angel and his friends to have a better life. To have a chance to live in a world where they could be happy and alive. And I think it's safe to say that he succeeded all around."

Tara beamed and turned to her brother. He didn't seem to be as happy though as he was chewing on his lip. "Were we related then?" Tara's eyes widened as she picked up on her brother's thought. "I mean was the other me related to the other Tara?"

Helene's eyes darkened. "Tara McClay's family was distantly related to William Daniels. There is a shared family history but it's bogged down by twice removed cousins and all that fun stuff."

"So how did we become twins? I mean there's a big difference between being friends and being twins."

"It was actually William's choice. The Powers that Be knew that it was time for Spike to come again. They knew that the world William wanted for his loved ones wouldn't be complete without him. So you were reincarnated. It was my job to bring you into this world. Granted, at the time I didn't really understand all of this. I felt it when I got pregnant. I just knew it. And I knew that my baby would be special. And I also knew that I would have more than one. I felt the moment when William called for Tara's soul. He knew that she wasn't born into the best families so he made sure that she was this time. That's why you two have always been so connected. It's because a part of you knows what the other Tara lived with and have been protecting her from that ever since."

Tara looked to the screens to see a strange scene playing out. That was clearly her standing beside some rather angry looking people. And then the platinum slicked back version of her twin stalked forward and punched her in the nose. Tara gasped, glaring at her brother.

"What's that look for?" he protested. "That was in another life!"

"Why the hell were you punching me in another life?"

Helene laughed. "That is actually the moment you two connected in that life. Tara, you have always been powerful with magic, in this world and any other you will exist in. Your family tried to keep that from you. They had you believe that you were a demon. William proved otherwise by punching in the face."

"How?"

"That's another long story. Suffice to say, that William in that world felt more connected to Tara there. She was the only one that truly accepted him for who and what he was before he got a soul. You could almost say they were friends. Because of this, he made sure that Tara would be born into a better life."

Tara exchanged a long look with her brother before nodding. It was hard to argue with that fact. She didn't know what her life was like before but she knew that she wouldn't trade a moment of her life with her father, twin and the rest of her siblings. Spike smirked. There were probably a hundred more questions that they should be asking but suddenly it didn't really matter to them. They were together and they just got the confirmation that they always would be. Everything else? So not important.

"So what now? I mean is this it for us?"

"Well," Helene sighed. "You have a choice to make. As far as the Powers are concerned, they have completed the deal brokered with the original Spike. His friends are living a much happier life than before. Glory is gone and Buffy is still alive. In the original timeline, Buffy sacrificed herself to save her sister, thus creating a disturbance in the line of the Slayer which allowed the First Evil to rise again. This won't happen as Buffy is alive and well. You've helped Dawn to become who she truly was meant to be all along. And you've done all of this years before you meant to."

"So that means that Spike stays dead?" Tara asked, quietly. Spike's eyes were sad as he looked down at the ground. Tara slipped her hand into her brother's and held on tightly. "I go where he goes."

"I know," Helene smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. As I said, there is a choice. This could be the end of the story for you both. Tara, you can choose to remain here with your brother and the other ascended beings and guide the lives of your friends as Doyle has been doing since he died."

"Or?"

"Or you can return to Sunnydale," Doyle finished. "You can return to Sunnydale and live the rest of your life as a mortal. One day, you'll die again but there's a pretty good chance you're not going to end up here. As your mother said, the Powers are done with their deal. They figured they don't owe Spike anything further."

"But do we both get to come back?" Tara asked.

"Yes, you would both go back."

Tara turned to Spike. He stared back at her silently. Despite being in the birthplace of higher beings, she couldn't read his thoughts. That was slightly disturbing. It only grew more disturbing as that dreaded, yet adored, smirk grew on his face.

"How about we go with Option C?"

Tara's concern increased when she saw matching smirks spread across the faces of her mother and Doyle.

"Now how did I know you were going to go with that one?" Doyle laughed.

"What the hell is Option C?"

* * *

Giles groaned as sunlight streamed through his bedroom window and straight into his eyes. He rolled over in a vain attempt at pushing the morning away. He knew it was a futile pursuit at best but he couldn't help it. Two weeks had passed since he watched his beloved children disappear without a trace and the world kept turning without them. Giles was convinced that something should've happened when they disappeared but nothing did. He didn't think that was fair. The world kept buzzing without them. Buffy and the others were expected to continue with school. Jenny was still pregnant with their second child. Things were the same and yet totally, and irreparably different.

"You think he's just going to lie there all day?"

"I don't remember him being this lazy."

"I'm starting to think you just don't remember a lot of things. Death has made you kind of slow. I'm not sure I want you guiding my life anymore."

Giles paused as the voices continued to bicker around him. He knew those voices better than he knew himself. While one of the three was not one that he knew from birth, it was nonetheless just as ingrained in his mind as the other two. It was one that he missed almost as much as his companion's. Giles opened his eyes to stare at the darkened room. Several things hit him all at once. One, it was definitely not morning. It was still the evening. Two, there were three more people than there should've been in his bedroom. Three, two of them were dead last time he checked.

"He's alive!" Spike crowed from where he sat Indian style at the foot of the bed. "Good, because it would definitely be a bit crowded with all those dead Giles running around up there."

There was a snort from the figure slightly behind him. Giles felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of his missing daughter. Her eyes were brown again. That was the first thing he noticed. He also noticed the healthy glow to her skin. The black lines were gone. She was Tara once again. And his heart ached because he missed them both so much.

"Daddy," Tara smiled, sitting down next to her father. "You shouldn't worry so much. You're starting to get frown lines."

"Are you sure those aren't just wrinkles from old age?" Spike asked, innocently.

"How are you here?" Giles asked, finally finding his voice. "Am I dreaming?"

"A bunch of dead people show up in your bedroom and you actually have to ask if you're dreaming?" Doyle questioned. "A lot has changed since I died. I think I'm failing as far as this guide thing is concerned."

"Too bad you didn't realize that before I got killed by a cross dressing nurse!"

Doyle rolled his eyes. "That's all you, my friend. I can only guide you in the right direction. It's not my fault your internal compass consistently guides you in the stupid direction."

Giles shook his head. This was way too surreal. "Is there any particular reason that you're here in my dream and bickering with one another?"

"We're here to deliver a message of sorts," Spike replied, smirking. Giles arched an eyebrow, silently indicating that he should continue. "You're bloody depressing, pops."

Giles' jaw dropped. He wanted to make a retort but Spike's laughter cut him off. It had been entirely too long since he heard that laugh. And he wasn't just talking about since his son died. It was long before that. He realized in that moment that Spike must've felt this coming before hand. He knew something bad was going to happen.

"I did," Spike confirmed, reading his facial expression. "I knew something was coming but I didn't know what. I wish I did and maybe I could've changed things but I guess that's a moot point now."

"Are you happy?" Giles asked. His voice cracked slightly on the question.

Tara's smile answered it for him. "Yes, daddy. We're both happy. But that's not why we're here."

"You're here because I'm depressing."

"Exactly. You've got to stop moping around, man," Doyle said. "You know that Scoobies look to you for guidance. If you're moping around like the world is coming to an end then they're going to mope around too."

"And that's hardly productive for stopping evil in its tracks," Spike added. "So really, dad, suck it up already."

Giles felt the first inkling of annoyance since his beloved children reappeared in his life. "I just watched you die. I saw you both disappear. It's been two weeks and no one knows where you are! I've had covens across the globe working to find you and nothing. Of course, I'm acting like the world is coming to an end. My world just ended."

"Even if that were true and we were truly gone, Spike and I would never want this for you," Tara snapped. "We would never want you to give up like this. You still have a wife and three kids that need you. You still have two Slayers that need you. Not to mention all the rest of the Scoobies. So you need to get it together."

Giles swallowed as her words sunk in. He knew the reverse was true. If he died, he never would want his twins to give up. He would want them to keep fighting, to keep living. He knew that Helene wanted the same for him when she passed. Maybe that's where this stemmed from. When he lost Helene, he had the twins to focus on. He threw everything he had into bringing them back from the depths of despair. And now… he lost his focal point. And it was hard to imagine life without them. But wait…

"You said, 'even if that were true'," Giles started, absently. "What do you mean?"

Tara and Spike exchanged looks, complete with matching smirks. "It means that you haven't seen the last of us, dad. Don't think of your world as ending. Thinking of it as a temporary hiatus. We'll be back."

"You will?"

"Yeah, just as soon as we finish waging a war against the Powers that Be," Spike chimed in with a casual shrug. "Think they're done with me, they do. I'll show them."

Giles' brow furrowed but he was well versed in ignoring the insanity that came out of his son's mouth. Part of him knew he should be concerned about his children apparently waging war on powerful, potentially omnipotent deities, he strangely wasn't concerned. Well he was but more for said powerful, potentially omnipotent deities. This was not going to end well for them. His children could be a right pain in the ass.

"That's the spirit!" Spike cheered, noticing Giles' change in mood. He sobered some as he cocked his head to the side. "Really, Dad. We need to you to get it together and keep the others going. We will be back, we promise. But we need something to come back to."

"Ok," Giles whispered.

"Excellent!" Doyle clapped his hands together. "Now that's done. I think it's time for someone to wake up."

"Bye for now, daddy," Tara said, pressing a kiss against her father's cheek. It was a light touch but he felt the warmth radiating even as she disappeared. Spike nodded in his direction before fading as well.

"I'll take care of them for you," Doyle promised. "You take care of the others for me."

"I will," Giles agreed. Doyle grinned and that was the last thing he saw before it all went black. He struggled against the darkness that surrounded him for what seemed like forever. Just as suddenly as it went dark, there was light again. He blinked, realizing that he was still in bed. The very concerned face of his wife was staring at down at him. She was chewing on her lip anxiously.

"Rupert?" she asked, sitting back somewhat. "You're awake?"

"Yes," Giles answered. He sat up and looked around the room. There was actual sunlight streaming through his window. A quick glance at the bedside clock confirmed that it was morning. And that he actually slept through the night for the first time since the twins disappeared. He smiled a little as remembered his dream.

"What's going on? What are you smiling about?"

Giles' smile only grew in response. "We're going to be ok," he told her. "I know that I've been distant and I'm so sorry, my love. But I promise that everything is going to be alright now. We're going to be alright."

Jenny gave him a strange look but he could see in her eyes that she believed him. "You must have had a good dream."

"Oh, it was the best," he smiled again, wrapping her in his arms. As he lay back in bed with his wife, Giles couldn't help but reflect on what his children were saying. The world shouldn't stop just because they were gone. Life needed to continue, his life needed to continue. And he would. He would keep living until the day he saw them again. Because they did need somewhere to come back to. And he promised. He never broke a promise to them before and he wasn't going to start now. They would be back. And he prayed to whatever higher power was listening for those that tried to stand in their way.

* * *

*And next we have the epilouge. I never thought I would ever get to write that. Hope you liked this chapter!


	45. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:** I still don't own anything related to this show. All I own is the sense of satisfaction that I finally, finally finished and I don't think it's the worst thing I've ever written. That's a plus all around! Happy New Year everyone!

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

Cordelia lifted her aching head with a slight groan. Those vision headaches were a bitch but she never remembered blacking out after a vision before. A pang of fear gripped her as she realized that they were getting worse. The fear grew stronger as she realized she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Before the vision hit, she was sitting at the long table in Magic Box, with the rest of the Scoobies, reading up on the latest big bad and moping about their missing friends. Now she was apparently still sitting at a table but it wasn't the Magic Box. She was sitting in what appeared to be a reception hall. All around her, the room appeared to come to life with a variety of noises and sounds.

"Cordy, you feeling alright?" Cordelia blinked, suddenly realizing she wasn't as alone as she previously thought. On the contrary, she was staring back at the slightly concerned faces of Willow, Faith, Anya and Buffy. She was reasonably sure that Anya was supposed to be working behind the cash register and Buffy was too depressed to get out of bed that afternoon. So where had the two blondes come from. And on that note, why did they all look different… older? And that wasn't the only change that Cordelia noted. Buffy's face appeared fuller. The slayer had been looking pale and drawn since her other half had died. So it was refreshing for her to see the blonde looking healthy and almost happy.

"Seriously, Cordy, what's your damage?" Faith asked, running a hand through her dark hair impatiently. Cordelia caught a brief flash of gold on her left hand before her hand was returned to the small cloth covered figure currently cradled in her arms. Cordelia's eyes widened slightly at the sight. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Or something," Cordelia agreed. She found her eyes riveted towards the baby on Faith's chest. A pair of familiar, dark eyes opened blearily in her direction before the baby snuggled closer to Faith and fell asleep once more. "Where the hell am I?"

"Oh, that's comforting," a voice behind her chimed in. "My so-called event planner doesn't even know where she is!"

Event planner? Cordelia whirled around to face the newcomer. The woman was strikingly beautiful with large blue eyes and a warm smile. Said eyes were watching her with fond amusement even as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Really, Cordy, you feeling ok?"

"Yeah," Cordelia finally replied, tired of that particular question. "Just had a bit of a head rush is all. I'm great!"

"Good," Buffy replied, skeptically. She gave the seer a once over before returning her attention to the other woman. "How about you, Dawnie? Reality kicking in yet?"

Dawn? Cordelia's eyes widened as she finally placed the woman with the name. Gone was the gangly teenage mystic ball of energy, and in her place was a beautiful, confident young woman, who was every bit as snarky as Cordelia remembered.

"Don't start, Buffy," Dawn chided, taking a seat next to her sister. "Reality settled in for me a long time ago and I'm just fine with it. Not all of us wanted to wait until after the kids were born for a wedding. I prefer fitting in my wedding dress without a dozen alterations, thank you."

"Screw you, little sister."

Dawn started to respond when another interruption made itself known in the form of a small child latching onto Faith. The younger slayer appeared used to these occurrences as she passed the baby to Dawn without a word. Dawn took her precious burden, smiling at the newcomer to the table.

"What happened, Maggie?" Faith asked while brushing a few tears away from a small heart shaped face. The little girl, who had to be no more than six, merely stared up at Faith from behind a fringe of dark brown hair. She moved a tiny hand towards a ponytail that hung down to the small of her back.

"Danny pulled my hair," Maggie replied finally, mournfully staring at the end of her braided ponytail.

"Not again," Buffy huffed. "What am I going to do with that boy? He gets more like his father everyday," she pushed away from the table, and it was then that Cordelia finally saw what had filled the slayer's face with joy and contentment.

"You're pregnant?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. That, of course, was an understatement. The slayer's petite form was all but consumed by her expanded midsection. A pout formed on her friend's lips as she processed the question.

"Yeah, Cordelia, where have you been?" Anya asked, joining the conversation for the first time. Her eyes were idly scanning the crowded dance floor. "Buffy's in her what? Seventieth month now?"

"Divided by ten," Willow replied with the same infinite patience that had gotten the Scoobies through life without the twins. Something they all felt they wouldn't survive. But if her estimation was correct, this was living proof that they had all indeed survived, and quite well too. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah," Cordelia nodded, with a bit more confidence. "Just got surprised by all the Buffy in front of me. That's a whole lot of Buff." She glanced back at her pregnant best friend. Glistening green eyes joined the shaky pout and it was obvious what was about to happen. And again, it would appear that they were all used to this occurrence as there were several groans and a couple of snorts of amusement.

"I would really appreciate you all would stop making fun of me," Buffy's voice trembled. "It's hard enough being as big as a house while all your friends are skinny! I don't need you all rubbing it in!"

"Oh, and cue the waterworks," Dawn rolled her eyes. "Will! Get your damn wife before her blubbering ruins my engagement party!"

Engagement party? Will? Cordelia put a hand to her head in confusion. The confusion melted away as she spotted the familiar swagger headed their way. It seemed that death and age both agreed equally well with William Giles. Though his hair was even longer than before, now curling against the back of his neck and he was carrying a small child of his own on his hip, he was still unmistakably Spike. Right down the scarred eyebrow and perpetual smirk.

"First, what did you lot do to her now? Second, Maggie, it's not nice to punch your cousin in the face. Ever. Third, why is the princess looking at me like that?"

Faith turned to the seer and shook her head. "She's been weird all day. Just ignore her. Anyway, Maggie, is that true? Did you hit Danny?"

The girl in her arms shrugged slightly. Spike carefully moved his arm to lift the head pressed against his shoulder. The movement revealed a black and blue mark marring the otherwise smaller, identical to his father's features on Danny's face. Buffy gasped. Maggie winced at the growing bruise before squirming out of her mother's arms and taking off across the dance floor. Faith cursed under her breath and followed in the girl's wake.

"I guess it wouldn't be a party if Maggie didn't punch someone," Dawn muttered, under her breath. She tilted her had back to look up at Spike. "Couldn't you magic her some anti aggression pills her something?"

"That's slayer aggression," Spike shook his head. "No cure for that." He paused, that loveable smirk still playing across his lips. "Or at least not one that anyone should be considering for at least 20 years." A matching smirk pulled at Buffy's lips even as all the other women at the table groaned.

"You two are so disgusting," Willow said, frowning. "Where are Tara and the girls?"

"Isa is currently trying to convince Lira that plants are not your usual conversation partners at social events. And our better half is currently trying to rescue Amelia from her very, hyperactive aunts."

Willow winced in sympathy, turning almost instinctively to see Tara struggling to pull a toddler from the over eager grasp of two teenage girls. The blonde witch managed to shake the smaller of the girls off and was now dealing only with one.

"She's my niece!" the older of the two girls snapped, as she tried to loosen Tara's grip.

"Yeah, and she's my daughter!" Tara retorted. "Celeste, don't make me send you to the dark place again."

"That'll hold her for what? Ten minutes?" a teenaged boy to their left chimed in. He had the same black hair as Celeste and the now moping girl who lost the battle against Tara. His hair was as long as Spike's but different due to the two red streaks framing his face. He nudged the boy beside him, who grinned in response to an unspoken question. Cordelia noticed that this boy possessed a pair of hauntingly familiar blue eyes. He appeared to sense her interest and looked up smiling in her direction. He cast one more amused look at the scene still occurring around them before sliding over to her.

"Hey, mom," he bent down, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek. Cordelia pulled away, standing up to see the teen up close. She rested her hands on his shoulders, frowning at how she had to actually reach up to see him. He was taller than her! Floppy brown hair hung in his face and she brushed the hair back to see his face.

"Connor?" she gasped, taking in her much older, obviously no longer a baby, adopted son. The boy arched an eyebrow, looking eerily like her and not his biological mother. "I mean, I know… I just… uh…"

"Oh, Al is with Lorne in the back," Connor finished, ignoring her inelegant stuttering. "Mom, can I sleep over at Giles' place?"

"Uh, sure, no problem."

"Great!" Connor said, clearly surprised that she had agreed. "Aiden, Celeste, I'm in." The two older Giles' teens looked up from their argument to flash him a thumbs up. Connor turned back towards his mother. "I promise you that little incident that happened last time will not happen again. I will stay on the couch. I honestly don't know how I got in that bed."

Cordelia's brows furrowed as she processed what her son just said. A snort of amusement from Spike only drove the worry home further. "Uh, just make sure that you don't end up there again," she said in her best no-nonsense tone. There was a quick flash of fear in those expressive, beautiful eyes and then he nodded. So it would appear that she was the disciplinarian after all. A smile tugged at her mouth as she watched him return to his friends. Or more accurately to Aiden's side as Celeste was too busy playing with the toddler she was so desperately trying to steal from Tara. The loser of the earlier battle was now standing beside her once again, also cooing over their beloved niece.

"I'm surprised at you, Princess," a voice chuckled in her ear. She lifted her chin to see Spike standing beside her. At some point he had released his son to his mother's care and had his now free arm draped around her shoulders. "Sanctioning sleepovers between lovers?"

"Celeste and Connor?"

Another snort of amusement. "Try your son and my brother," Spike replied, gently leading her away from the table. "Must be a shock seeing him all grown up when he was a pint sized this morning, huh?"

"Tell me about it," Cordelia replied, automatically. "Wait a minute, how did you know?"

"Because we're the ones that brought you here," Tara replied, joining her brother and the seer. Cordelia ignored the vague statement in favor of staring at the. It had been awhile since she had seen the witch sane and lucid. Even before she had gone crazy and tried to end the world. There was the brief flash before she and Spike disappeared together but it wasn't enough. And if Cordelia was completely honest with herself, she thought it was going to be the last time she ever saw her friend not insane and hell-bent on destroying the world.

"That's why we brought you here," Spike said, picking up on her thoughts. "We needed you to see that there is a future for the Scoobies. A future where we're happy."

"So we do get a Happily Ever After?" Cordelia asked. He steered her towards another section of the hall where Fred and Wesley were both kneeling and apparently attempting to coax what appeared to be a blue little girl of about ten away from a plant. A slightly younger girl was her companion and had a slight orange tinge to her otherwise pale skin. They watched in silence as the blue girl finally gave in to their pleading. As she finally abandoned the plant, her skin seemed to ripple and the blue was replaced with warm, peach colored skin that resembled Fred. Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "We get demonic offspring?"

"That's Illyria and Isabella," Tara answered. "Illyria is Fred and Wesley's daughter. She is a demon king."

"Demon king?"

"It's a long story, one that you won't really remember enough to prevent anyway," Spike shrugged. "The bit is crazy as hell but she fits in this insane circus of a family."

"Who's Isabella?"

"She's mine," Tara smiled softly at the younger child. The girl caught her mother's gaze and waved briefly before dragging her best friend towards her two aunts and younger sister. "And before you ask, yes, she's adopted. She and Amelia were both orphaned in a war that is scheduled to happen six years into your future."

"Two years into your future, you're going to hear about a prophecy that says that Angel will die in a war," Spike added. "You'll panic. You'll try to run. But you decide that you'd rather be with him now and deal with the consequences later. Of course, that is after Doyle stopped you."

Cordelia smiled sadly. "So Angel dies? I lost him again?"

"Not exactly," Spike smirked, pointing to something over Cordelia's shoulder. She turned around to see an older Giles and Jenny standing in front of a window talking with another group of people. Soft sunlight filtered through highlighting the grey hairs in Giles' hair. Jenny looked beautiful as always. "Not that, princess. Look at who they're talking to."

Cordelia's gaze shifted a fraction over to see two of the young men standing with the couple, also in the sunlight. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the man she loved, standing in the sun. She had missed this when they escaped Pylea. She forgot how beautiful he was in the sunlight. Her eyes flickered down to his hands. The Gem of Amara was absent but there was a gold band on his left hand that she belatedly realized matched the one on her own hand.

"How is that possible?"

"It was part of our Happily Ever After," Tara squeezed her shoulder. "We can't explain everything. We just need you to know that it does get better. It's a bumpy road filled with grief and headaches but there is still happiness."

"And your son trying to corrupt my brother," Spike added bitterly.

"Isn't it more like Celeste trying to corrupt them both," Tara mused.

"I'm so not going there," Cordelia held up a finger silencing the twins. She watched as Dawn approached the objects of her observation. Her arms slid around the shortest of the pair and Cordelia was witness to the Key's eyes sliding shut in pure happiness as his arms closed around her. Short spiky blond hair bent with the head that placed a gentle kiss on Dawn's forehead. "Hold up…. is that… Andrew? Dawn is marrying Andrew?"

"Ha, pay up!" Spike crowed. "I told you she'd react that way."

"It's nice to know that nothing has changed about you in fifteen years, brother," Tara gripped bitterly but still she handed him a twenty dollar bill. Cordelia shook her head in amusement. She missed this. She missed them. "We'll be back, Cordy."

"But I'm not going to be able to remember this, am I? I'm going to forget."

"You'll forget the finer details," Spike agreed. "You'll forget that exact number of kids. You'll forget that Angel is part human. You'll forget those things. But you won't forget the feeling of happiness for the future."

Cordelia nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes. Just then she saw a blur of motion as another child came running past her and straight into Connor. She watched as the teen didn't bother to pause in his conversation as he scooped up the child, no more than two years old and hugged him tight against his chest. The boy placed his head on Connor's shoulder as if he belonged there. Tufts of black hair stuck up at awkward angles and there was no disguising the beginnings of her smile forming on the boy's lips.

"That's my son," she whispered, breathlessly. "He's mine."

"I like to think of him as ours," Angel answered, coming behind to stand beside her. "I guess Lorne lost track of him. Again."

"Well maybe you should stop being so cheap and pay for an actual babysitter," Spike added.

"Right, remind me again when the last time you paid for a babysitter was? Isn't your answer to everything to just drop the kids off at the Magic Box and run?"

"Better than dropping them off a demonic karaoke bar!"

"He's got a point," Tara sided with her brother. The fact that she also tended to drop her two children off with their grandparents had nothing to do with the topic at all. Cordelia shook her head. Things with the twins never changed either. They were still attached at the hip, except when he was attached to Gunn and Xander.

"Where are Gunn and Xander?" Cordelia asked nervously. She finally noticed that the pair was missing. If her estimation was correct Faith and Xander were married and those two children were theirs. So that meant they had to be alive, right?"

"Last time I checked, Xander is still trying to get Gunn to man up and follow through," Angel smirked. "He's still holed up in the bathroom."

Spike rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Really? I mean fifteen years and he still has doubts about it? What the hell does he need to convince him?"

"Convince who about what?"

"Gunn is supposed to be proposing to Anya tonight," Tara stage whispered. "That is if he ever grows a pair."

Cordelia couldn't help the giggle that came out. Not at the idea of Gunn and Anya still together, but rather this strange domesticated Scooby gang, where they had the time to worry about planning proposals and engagement dinners. Where they argued with their children about fighting and playing with the other children. She liked this time. And it was in her future. A bright smile spread across her face.

"Now that's more like it," Spike said, tapping her lightly on the nose. "That's what I like to see."

"When do you guys come back?"

"Come back?" Angel repeated, not in on the time travel issue. Tara held up a hand, her eyes flashed orange and then the scene around them froze.

"You've been dying to do that all night," Spike chided. "Show off."

"You're just mad that you can't do it."

Spike's eyes narrowed before a sliver colored flashed across them. He smirked. "I think it's safe to say I picked up a few more useful things, dear sister. You're not the only one who kept their ascended gifts."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow. "Uh, this one of those things I'm going to forget isn't it?'

Tara laughed. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. It'll be explained soon enough. And I promise we'll be back soon."

"What day is it in your time?" Spike asked.

"Uh, like July or something. I think your birthday is like in a few weeks."

Another smirk tugged at his lips. "Perfect. Just look for us when the clock chimes wrong."

"What?"

Tara smiled sadly. "It's time to wake up, Cordy."

She lifted her hand and placed two fingers against Cordelia's forehead.

* * *

The seer blinked as she found herself back at the Magic Box sitting with Willow, Faith and Xander.

"You ok?" Willow asked, noticing her rapid blinking.

Cordelia stretched, a yawn erupting from her before she could respond. "Yeah, actually I am. I just had the most amazing dream."

"Put me down!"

All eyes turned to the recently door on the training room. They were in time to see Angel walk through with a very reluctant Buffy tossed over his shoulder. He wordlessly marched over to where the Scoobies were sitting and tossed the slayer down on the seat beside Faith.

"Is there any reason you felt the need to kidnap me?" Buffy asked, petulantly.

"Well, I really only wanted to get you out of bed," Angel shrugged. "But then you kicked me, so I figured it was time to break out the tough love."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't need another damn intervention."

"Yes, please let's pass on that," Xander moaned. "I definitely don't want another chair flung in my direction."

"Guys," Willow started, patient as ever. "Giles said they'd be back. So we have to just keep believing that they'll be back."

"It's been almost six months," Faith retorted. "Maybe he got the message wrong. Or maybe they lost. I mean they were talking about going to war with the Powers that Be. They could've lost."

"Do you seriously think Spike or Tara would lose against them?" Xander asked, raising an eyebrow. "They're probably just taking their time. You know how Spike is."

Any further conversation about their missing twins was cut off by the arrival of Dawn and Andrew. The two teens were babbling excitedly about some new trick they'd managed to learn. The pair took training seriously. Since discovering her abilities, Dawn spent at least an hour every day training herself. Andrew also appeared to be just as serious since discovering he could control the demons. As they both grew in their abilities, they both were more confident in their daily lives. It sparked a thought in Cordelia's mind. She watched the two friends as they talked. Andrew's hand brushed against Dawn's, prompting both to blush.

"Aw, they're so cute," Willow cooed picking up on the interaction.

"They're so going to end up getting married," Faith agreed. Cordelia wanted to laugh but it felt too true to her for some reason.

"Hey, slackers," Anya yelled from across the store. "If you're not actually going to research, then you can help out around the store. Giles and Jenny are neglecting their responsibilities again."

Faith shook her head. "They just had a baby, Anya. They're both too busy cooing over the little devil and how cute he is. As usual, they're completely ignoring the fact that he's a damn freak. He's like barely a week old and already he's a damn pyro!"

"You're just mad because he set your favorite shirt on fire," Willow pointed out. "You thought it was hilarious when he set his bassinet on fire in the hospital."

Faith grinned. "That was pretty damn funny. But I really liked that shirt." She paused. "Tara bought me that shirt."

The mention of the witch brought the mood back to its previously sober tone. Cordelia struggled to hold onto her previous feelings of joy. Her dream made her feel better about… everything. But she couldn't remember exactly why. She knew that things were going to get better.

A shrill scream broke through the tense silence causing all of the room's occupants to jump. "What the hell is that?" Angel asked, with wide eyes.

"That would be the stupid clock that you claim you've been too busy to fix," Anya pointed out. "All you've been doing is moping for the past six months. Mope a little less and fix the clock a little more."

Cordelia stood up, fascinated for some strange reason by the broken clock. It was supposed to be a cuckoo clock. Supposedly it was haunted by the guy that made it. Willow picked it up at a flea market a few weeks before. Cordelia had yet to see any signs of it being haunted, if you just ignored the fact that it let out that unholy screeching sound at noon and midnight. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced down at her cellphone.

"It's six o'clock," she announced to no one in particular. "The clock is wrong."

"Hence why I said it's broken," Anya said, her head already bent over the inventory log.

"Look for us when the clock chimes wrong," Cordelia muttered under her breath. Angel walked over to her side.

"What was that?"

Cordelia started to answer when the front door opened. "We're closed!" Anya yelled, not bothering to lift her head. "Come back tomorrow and bring more money."

Cordelia smiled brightly as she finally remembered the message from her dream. There was a happy future for them. They would get their Happily Ever After and it was starting right now. She ignored Buffy's gasp of surprise as she felt a long dead connection reopen. She ignored the murmurs of confusion from her friends. She ignored everything except for the two people now standing smugly in the center of the Magic Box.

"Hey, Princess."

"It's about damn time," Cordelia quipped, cocking her head to the side. "You two couldn't take on a few measly higher beings."

Spike glared in her direction. She could see there were silver flecks in his eyes now. They glowed as he tried, and failed, to continue feigning anger with the former cheerleader. Tara just shook her head.

"You're back?" Buffy stood up. Her eyes were watery as she looked at Spike. Willow was in a similar state of shock. Spike grinned.

"You tell me, pet. What do you feel?"

Buffy closed her eyes thoughtfully. Cordelia watched as a brilliant smile spread across her best friend's face. There seemed to be a light spreading through the previously depressed slayer even as she stood there. When she opened her eyes, the love that was there was almost blinding to Cordelia. She watched as Buffy launched herself into Spike's very welcome arms. The movement prompted everyone into action.

Cordelia hung back watching the Scoobies welcoming back their missing friends. Everything felt normal again. It felt calm. She knew this was just a brief respite before the next big crisis but she was going to enjoy this while it lasted. She knew that this was the beginning of their happy ending. She felt Angel wrap an arm around her shoulders and leaned into his embrace. Yes, this was definitely just the beginning for them. Their future started now.

* * *

*And this story is finally, finally, finally done! Whew! I hope that these last two chapters were worth the almost year it took to post them. I didn't want to go another year with this story hanging on. So I hope that you all enjoyed. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story during the eight years it has taken me to finish it off, lol. All your reviews and constant reminders that it existed mean a lot to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
